La beauté de l'âme
by ClemAl24
Summary: Bella n'a pas de chance dans la vie. Edward est mi-vampire "mi-humain" et se croit surpérieur aux autres. Et si le 21 décembre 2012 n'était la fin du monde mais le jour du renouveau? Entre amour et haine, voici leur histoire...
1. Chapter 1 Et la routine continue

_**Voici donc mon premier essai, en espérant qu'il ne doit pas trop lourd ou nunuche !**_

_**Les noms et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais les caractères ainsi que les apparences et les modes de vies sont un peut différents et m'appartiennent donc même si je me suis inspirée de mes classiques ainsi que de mes livres/séries/films (et même fanfic) favoris. **_

_**Comme les fanfictions sur Twilight sont souvent en anglais, j'ai eu envie de moduler un peu et de rapprocher l'histoire de ma région : la ville de Forks a donc déménagé dans le sud de la Belgique à la limite de la frontière avec la France (donc pas de plage et de Push mais on pourra voyager dans quelques temps). Les cours sont donc également adaptés mais à 17 ans, Bella à tout de même le permis de conduire depuis un an (autant prendre les avantages que l'Amérique nous offre !). **_

_**L'histoire sera vue principalement selon Edward et Bella mais il se peut que l'un ou l'autre des personnages nous donne son avis de temps en temps. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 1 : Et la routine continue !_ (BPV)

_Tuut tuut tuuutt … !_

Grr, aller encore quelques minutes…. J'appuie sur le bouton de mon réveil tout en sachant que dans exactement quatre minutes il va biper de nouveau. C'est toujours dans ces cas là qu'on se rendort très vite. La plupart du temps on se réveille en pleine nuit et on regarde les heures défiler, sans trouver le sommeil pour au final, sombrer quelques minutes avant que ce maudit engin ne se mette à sonner. C'est ce qui m'arrive encore une fois aujourd'hui et comme d'habitude, j'ai du mal à me lever !

Il faut dire qu'à 17 ans se lever, à 6h du matin un samedi ce n'est pas vraiment courant. Pour moi, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève six jours sur la semaine, les cinq premiers pour aller en classe et le sixième pour aller faire mon job d'étudiante. Parfois, même le dimanche, je suis réveillée tôt car ma sœur, Leah, me laisse ses deux petits adorables monstres à dormir le samedi soir car elle est partie faire la fête avec des amis.

J'adore mes neveux, Emily et Paul, car pour des enfants de 5 et 7 ans, ils sont super gentils et matures (en même temps avec ma sœur qui s'en occupe très peu et son mari, Sam, encore moins, ce n'est pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'ils ont dû devenir très vite autonomes). Moi, je fais de mon mieux pour qu'ils aient une vie d'enfants normaux au moins un samedi soir tous les 15 jours.

En fait, depuis son divorce il y a déjà 2 ans, ma sœur qui s'était mariée jeune et avait voulu des enfants tout de suite, a décidé de « profiter de sa jeunesse ». En même temps, personne ne l'a obligée, à 18 ans, à arrêter ses études pour partir batifoler et se marier. Paul est arrivé moins d'un an après et Emily à suivit deux ans plus tard. Ils ont toujours été merveilleux : ils ont fait leur nuit à 2 mois tous les deux (je soupçonne Leah de les avoir laissé pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que la nuit est faite pour dormir …), ils ne demandent jamais rien de particulier, ils s'amusent seuls ou tout les deux sans embêter personne et sans se disputer et ils se font même le déjeuné le matin. Il est vrai que Leah à l'habitude de se lever à 14h de l'après-midi (voir 16h) quand elle rentre de boîte de nuit. Si les enfants ne se débrouillent pas seuls, ils mourront de faim !

Sam, son mari à très mal accepté le divorce et jette alors sa peine et sa folie sur les enfants qu'il voit une semaine sur deux car ils ont la garde alternée. J'ai vraiment mal au cœur pour ces deux petits cœurs inoffensifs car à cause de tout cela ils sont plongés dans un monde d'adultes pas très net.

Même si Leah n'a les enfants qu'un week-end de temps en temps, ça ne l'empêche pas de se plaindre sans arrêt qu'elle est fauchée pour partir ensuite jouer au Casino toute la nuit. Ces nuit là, je récupère mes deux petits amours pour la soirée et la nuit (voir parfois pour le dimanche entier tout dépend de quand Leah se lève). Je m'efforce alors de faire des jeux avec eux, de leur faire un vrai repas, de créer un monde imaginaire où ils se sentent bien, entourés et aimés.

D'ailleurs, Leah doit me les amener aux alentour de 19h… je compte donc 17h avec elle car plus vite débarrassé plus vite tranquille (elle m'énerve quoi!). Enfin, si je suis rentrée de la Taverne ou je travaille le samedi.

En réalité, mon job de serveuse à la Taverne « la Push » se déroule parfois le mercredi après midi, tous les vendredi soir et tous les samedi matin et début d'après-midi. J'ai la chance de travailler pour mon « ex-beau-père » et avec mon « ex-belle-sœur » qui sont très conciliants et connaissent la situation avec ma sœur. Je dis ex, mais en même temps, ils n'ont jamais vraiment fait partie de ma famille. Billy, mon patron, était le père de mon petit copain, Jacob, qui est décédé dans un grave accident de moto il y a presque un an déjà.

On se connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. On jouait déjà ensemble en maternelle, et il a toujours été là pour moi. Il était mon premier baiser sur la bouche et puis mon premier vrai baiser avec la langue. A l'époque on s'était dit que c'était un baiser didactique pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule et inexpérimenté le moment venu. Puis quand mon père, Charlie, à été fauché par un bus alors que je n'avais que seulement 12 ans, Jacob a toujours été là pour me soutenir et m'apporter tout le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Deux ans plus tard, il m'emmena à mon premier « bal » de quartier et même s'il n'aimait pas danser, il a fait un effort pour un slow et m'a de nouveau embrassée mais cette fois pour de vrai ! Il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi et à y réfléchir, moi aussi je l'aimais. L'année suivante, après quelques petits bisous et chastes caresses, il a voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'avoue qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas vraiment sûr je n'avais que 15 ans et je me trouvais encore jeune. Mais il m'a convaincue et nous avons fait l'amour le plus simplement du monde dans sa chambre. Jacob et le romantisme ça fait au moins 4…. Ce mot n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de son vocabulaire mais il était quand même très gentil, attentionné et aimant. N'ayant pas d'autre point de comparaison j'imagine qu'il était aussi un bon amant, veillant toujours (même si s'était souvent avec maladresse) que tout ce passe pour le mieux pour nous deux.

Puis l'année dernière, mon monde à de nouveau basculé ! J'étais en train d'étudier pour mes examens de fin d'année lorsque mon portable sonna. C'était Billy qui voulait parler à Jacob. Il était partit depuis plusieurs heures pour ma maison et aurait dû être là. On a retrouvé son corps et sa moto gisant dans un ravin et on n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé. Une perte de contrôle ? La vitesse ? Une voiture ? Du gibier qui traverse au mauvais moment ? J'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'arrêtait de nouveau. Il n'avait le permis moto que depuis quelques semaines et tout juste 18 ans.

D'abord Charlie, maintenant Jacob ! Je l'aimais plus que tout et j'avais imaginé que ma mère me soutiendrait dans la douleur, elle qui avait vécu les même instants quelques années seulement avant. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était quelqu'un de très égoïste et ses projets étaient de partir avec Phil, son nouveau compagnon, qui était amené à voyager pour son travail. Elle m'a donc laissée seule à la maison (après tout selon elle j'avais 17 ans, _je pouvais rester seule et me débrouiller_ !).

Autant je pense ressembler beaucoup à mon père pour sa douceur, sa joie de vivre et son ouverture aux autres, autant Leah ressemble à Renée. Ma mère est quelqu'un autoritaire qui exige que les choses qu'elle pense soient faites sans qu'elle ait à les demander ! Il faut donc toujours que je fasse attention à ses sous entendus et à observer minutieusement ce qu'elle attend de moi. Elle fait toujours sa « petite malheureuse » qui s'est retrouvée veuve jeune et seule avec moi sur les bras mais en fait, elle n'a jamais vraiment dû subvenir à mes besoins.

Actuellement, je la vois une à deux fois par mois (et encore !) quand Phil à une permission pour un week-end de congé. Quand elle repart, elle a serte payé les factures d'eau et d'électricité mais elle ne me laisse pas un euro pour la nourriture, les frais scolaires, mes vêtements ou les produits ménagés. J'ai donc demandé à Billy un coup de main. Il voulait au départ m'héberger. Après tout, lui aussi était veuf et depuis que Jacob était partit et que Rachel, sa fille, s'étaient mise en ménage avec son compagnon Seth, il se sentait bien seul. Mais j'avais ma fierté ! Il était hors de question que moi aussi je fasse « ma petit malheureuse abandonnée de tous ». Je voulais gagner de l'argent pour vivre et me nourrir. Il m'a alors offert ce poste de serveuse dans sa Taverne. Les avantages : je connaissais déjà un peu le métier, il me faisait confiance et je pouvais moduler mes horaires en fonction de ma sœur et de l'école. Les inconvénients : s'était un job épuisant, physiquement à courir partout mais aussi moralement, à supporter les piliers de comptoir et leurs états d'âme, leurs mains baladeuses et leurs ruses pour ne pas payer la note en fin de soirée.

_Tuut tuut tuut …. _

Aaahhh ce réveil ! Ok je me lève !

Je m'extirpais de mon lit difficilement. Il faut dire qu'avec mon obésité croissante j'avais de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Bon disons que j'exagère un peu mais à peine !

En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la taille mannequin ! J'ai toujours eu une taille pas trop mal et un ventre mou très très légèrement rebondi mais mes hanches et mes fesses ont toujours eues deux tailles de plus que le reste. Jacob me disait qu'il m'aimait comme ça alors je ne me tracassais pas. Après son départ, je me suis laissée allée et l'accumulation du stress causé par ma mère et ma sœur et le manque d'argent qui m'a amener à consommer de la nourriture plic ploc sans faire trop attention à ce qui est gras ou pas, le tout accompagné de repas vite fait préparés à heures irrégulières… et bien je suis passé de ma taille 40/42 (ce qui était déjà bien trop pour mes 16 ans) à une taille 46 ! Et à chaque fois que je veux faire attention je me rends compte que la seule chose qu'il reste à manger chez moi est le dernier paquet de chips dans l'armoire ou les frites que m'a proposé Billy avant de rentrer chez moi par le dernier bus. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, je vais encore une fois sauter le repas le plus important de la journée : si je veux offrir un petit déjeuné convenable à Emily et Paul demain matin, j'ai intérêt à ne pas manger les brioches qui restent. Je passerai vite fait après mon boulot au supermarché pour faire le plein de jus d'orange et pour acheter de quoi leur faire un bon souper ce soir. Après ça, mon salaire du jour sera déjà bien loin !

Je me rendis alors dans l'unique salle de bain de la maison, laissant en désordre mon couvre lit mauve et mon pyjama sur ma chaise de bureau. Après tout, j'étais seule dans cette maison et à cette heure, il n'y avait sans doute pas de voyeur pour m'espionner me balader nue dans ma maison. Et même si c'était le cas, ce qu'il verrait ne l'enchanterait pas. Mon bonnet D me donne sans doute une poitrine pas trop laide mais la cellulite sur le reste de mes cuisses et de mes fesses est loin d'être attirante !

Je pris une douche rapide en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller mes longs cheveux bruns. Je les avais lavés la veille et je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps à les dompter. J'aimais beaucoup la couleur de mes cheveux chocolat mais j'aimais beaucoup moins leur apparence. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait raides ni bouclés (juste une ondulation mal placée qui les rendaient indisciplinés). Ils n'étaient pas fins et faisaient masse ce qui m'empêchait de les attacher comme je le voulais : une queue tirée me donnait un air de geek et une queue plus lâche me donnait un aspect négligé. Je fis donc un rapide chignon décoiffé et laissais quelques mèches tomber sur mon front. J'avais toujours envié les filles qui arrivaient à faire une coiffure sophistiquées mais déstructurées qui leur donnais un visage angélique tout en disant « _bah c'est du vite fait mais ça me rend super jolie ! _». Je n'étais pas douée pour ça … ou alors mes cheveux n'étaient pas fait pour ça … je ne sais pas trop.

Après avoir enfilé un jeans et un t-shirt (pas trop large mais assez pour cacher le bourrelet qui devenait de plus en plus visible dans mon dos), je passais mon gilet de travail avec le slogan de la Push, je fermais la porte à clé pour ensuite me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. J'avais le permis depuis maintenant un an mais maman estimant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de voiture depuis qu'elle était avec Phil, elle l'avait vendue et était partie deux semaines en Espagne avec son amoureux sans penser qu'un véhicule me serait bien utile à Forks, cette petite ville où il n'y a pas grand chose.

La plupart de mes déplacements se faisaient donc en bus. Il me fallait presque 45 minutes pour me rendre à l'école et 25 pour aller jusque la Push. La Taverne étant au centre ville, je pouvais alors profiter du super marcher pour faire quelques courses alimentaires. Si je voulais trouver de la musique, des vêtements ou des chaussures, alors je devais prendre un autre bus pour un trajet d'une heure quinze. Arrivée à Namur, la plus grande ville des environs, je pouvais alors trouver mon bonheur. Seul problème : l'argent que me coûte le bus m'empêche de m'acheter des vêtements à la mode. Je me retrouve donc à acheter des basiques et des classiques au rabais tout en essayant de les garder le plus longtemps possible. En même temps, vu ma petite taille en hauteur et ma grande taille en largeur, je ne pouvais pas vraiment profiter des petites jupes leggins et des tops rikikis.

Durant le trajet, je mis mon vieux lecteur mp3 sur mes oreilles (j'espérais recevoir un Ipod pour Noël mais maman s'est contentée d'un foulard et ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle était fauchée ne sachant pas comment elle allait faire pour offrir des jouets aux enfants. Je lui ai donc filé mes économies pour les enfants sans rien avoir en retour mais en remarquant tout de même qu'elle s'était offert un nouvel écran plat, soit disant pour que les enfants profitent un maximum des dessins animés… la pigeonne c'est moi, Bella Swan !).

Alors que le dernier tube de Cold Play résonnait dans ma tête, je descendis à l'arrêt du bus en faisant un signe au chauffeur qui commençait à me connaître un peu et je marchais dans la rue sombre et encore un peu endormie.

J'étais toujours un peu stressée d'ouvrir la taverne le samedi matin car certains poivrots du vendredi soir traînaient parfois encore et à travers leurs yeux vitreux, ils ne pouvaient voir à quel point j'étais insignifiante, banale et grosse. J'arrivais cependant sans encombre et ouvris la Taverne.

J'aimais le samedi matin car la journée commençait lentement avec les habitués matinaux venant lire le journal, m'informant gentiment des dernières nouvelles.

Le vieil Harry était le grand père que je n'avais pas eu. Il arrivait toujours 5 minutes après moi, s'installait au bout du comptoir et commandait sont double café-crème en ramassant le journal du jour.

« Bonjour ma douce Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Très bien, merci… et vous Harry ? Votre dos vous fait-il encore souffrir ?

Oh tu sais, à mon âge, le corps se fatigue et on ressent le temps qui agit petit à petit. Si je pouvais encore avoir 20 ans !

Oui bien sûr vous feriez fureur auprès des filles j'en suis persuadée ! Répondis-je en souriant. Mais le mieux, si vous deviez revenir à cet âge béni, est que votre cerveau, lui, n'oublie rien de tout ce que vous savez ! »

Harry resta songeur à mes paroles, il avait les yeux perdus au loin et j'avais envie de lui demander à quoi il pensait quand il réplica :

« Avoir encore 20 ans et savoir tout ce que je sais m'aiderai sans doute à éviter bien des erreurs. Mais la jeunesse est insouciante et c'est ce qui la rend si excitante ! Je crois que même si j'ai fais plusieurs bêtises et pris des mauvais choix ou des chemins sinueux, je ne regrette absolument rien. Ma vie est celle que j'ai voulu qu'elle soit même si parfois je me suis trompé. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue Bella.

Oui je sais. Mais parfois elle est dure avec nous. »

J'avais souvent des petites conversations philosophiques avec Harry. Il ne jugeait jamais et écoutait toujours tous ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Parfois il donnait son avis mais s'était assez rare. Cependant, un seul regard de lui en disant parfois beaucoup plus que tous les plus grands discours réunis. Il avait des yeux pétillants de malice et d'intelligence. Il était mon grand sage en quelque sorte.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre que la vie était souvent dure avec nous car cela le mis mal à l'aise. Jacob était encore présent dans nos pensées à tous. Tous en papotant, je remplissais les éviers d'eau propre pour la future vaisselle des verres consommés et je m'assurais que tous les frigos étaient pleins. Servir une boisson pas fraîche ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de Billy ! Je revoyais alors mon grand Jacob, un peu bourru le matin avec ses cheveux noirs emmêlés en train de mettre les pompes à bière en route, tout comme j'étais en train de le faire.

« Les nouvelles sont-elles bonnes ? Lui demandais-je en pointant avec mon menton le journal qu'il avait ouvert. Il fallait absolument que l'on change de conversation et que mes pensées s'éloignent de leur chemin.

Je ne suis pas dans la rubrique nécrologique, c'est que ça va. Dit-il en riant. Sinon rien de bien neuf : la politique va mal, c'est la crise financière et il n'y a rien ce soir à la TV, la routine !

Oh ce soir j'ai les enfants donc je comptais de toute façon faire une soirée jeux et câlins. Et puis quand ils seront couchés je m'attèlerai à mes devoirs car hier on a fermé tard et je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'y mettre étant donné que je savais que je serais de retour ici assez tôt. »

C'était vrai, le vendredi après les cours je repassais par la Taverne pour prendre mon service jusqu'à la fermeture. Après 17h beaucoup d'ouvriers et de travailleurs de la région repassaient pour boire un verre, fêter l'arrivée du week-end en faisant un billard ou un concours de fléchettes. S'il n'y avait pas un match de foot à visionner sur l'écran géant installé au dessus du mur principal de la salle, je finissais vers 11h. Néanmoins, il était plus souvent 2h du matin quand Billy me déposait chez moi (les bus ne passent plus à cette heure là). Et on s'étonne que j'aie des difficultés pour me lever à 6h du matin !

« On t'en demande beaucoup trop ! Un jour tu n'auras pas le temps de faire tout et tu seras tellement fatiguée que tu ne pourras profiter de rien ! Tu seras vieille avant l'âge méfie-toi ! Me dit-il avec sérieux.

Oui mais ce n'est pas en restant à me tourner les pouces que l'argent me tombera du ciel ! Lui répondis-je en riant.

Tu es sans doute née en ayant déjà 30 ans alors car souvent les jeunes de ton âge ne pensent pas comme cela.

Et bien disons que la vie me fait aussi prendre un chemin sinueux mais il n'y a pas de raison que je ne m'en sorte pas. Lui répondis-je

Tu es une battante et je ne m'inquiète pas pour ton avenir : il sera grand, majestueux et tu accompliras de grande Miss Swan. »

Oh comme j'aimerai le croire ! J'ai l'impression que je vais rester bloquée ici à servir des verres à plein temps toute ma misérable vie car pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de suivre des études supérieures après les examens de juin. En disant ses dernières paroles, il sorti un billet de 5 euros pour payer son café. Tous les samedis je lui rendais les 3 euros de monnaie et tous les samedis il s'éloignait en laissant cet argent à côté de sa tasse en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir. S'était devenu une routine entre nous deux et je lui étais reconnaissante de sa générosité pour son pourboire. Tous les clients ne laissaient pas ainsi leur monnaie, ça serait trop beau. D'ailleurs, très peu laissaient quelques choses pour la misérable serveuse (même pas jolie comme certains disaient parfois assez fort pour que je l'entende). Mais Ces trois euros accompagnés des quelques petites pièces jaunes laissées par-ci par-là me permettaient de remplir un peu plus le frigo chaque semaine.

Entre temps, plusieurs clients firent leur apparition. Certains pour un simple verre d'autre pour quelques tournées. Quelque uns me payait parfois un verre au lieu de me laisser un pourboire. En soit, s'était très gentil de leur part mais non cela m'obligeait à rester quelques minutes avec eux et à leur faire la conversation par politesse, mais en plus s'était quelques pièces pour ma poche de perdues. Billy ne me faisait pas payer ni mes boissons ni ma nourriture durant mon temps de travail.

Il arriva vers 10h du matin là où les gens commencent à arriver de plus en plus. Entre nous, on appelait ça le moment « coup de feu » car il fallait servir tout le monde, généralement en même temps et le tout à la vitesse d'un coup de feu et avec un grand sourire bien évidemment. Il me donna un petit coup de main (surtout pour encaisser, son fauteuil roulant ne lui permettait pas vraiment de travailler à son aise et facilement) puis j'étais contente de voir arriver Rachel pour me seconder. Le vendredi était son jour de congé et elle ne prenait son service que le samedi en début d'après-midi pour faire ensuite la fermeture tard dans la nuit.

J'aimais beaucoup Rachel elle était mon amie même si nous étions très différentes dans nos choix et nos pensées. D'ailleurs nos conversations étaient parfois houleuses mais on finissait toujours par éclater de rire. En se moment, elle n'énervait un peu. Je ne sais pour quelle raison elle avait décidé qu'il était temps que je reprenne ma vie en main, qu'il fallait que j'éloigne la routine et que je rencontre d'autre gens. En un sens elle avait raison mais non seulement je n'avais pas les moyens ni le temps de le faire mais en plus, j'avais toujours l'impression que j'allais tromper Jacob.

Billy m'avait dit une fois qu'il était d'accord avec Rachel et qu'il fallait que je continue à vivre car son fils n'aurait pas supporté de me voir malheureuse et seule, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre pour l'instant.

Alors qu'on entendait les Red Hot à la radio et que Californication résonnait dans la Taverne, j'entendis Rachel dernière moi dans le bar siffler légèrement et me dire :

« Regarde-moi ce type qui vient d'entrer. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir tellement il est beau. Qui est ce Dieu vivant ?

Hein quoi ? Qui ça ? Où ? »

Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il était grand, les cheveux cuivré en désordre comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Une démarche élégante mais musclée (en tout cas on pouvait imaginer toutes sa force sous son t-shirt moulant). La mâchoire carrée, une peau pâle et lisse, un nez droit ni trop grand, ni trop petit et une paire d'yeux vert- émeraude étincelants. S'il sourit maintenant je crois la vision d'un ange ne pourrait pas être plus belle. Qui était-il, ça je ne le sais pas. Mais je suis à peut prêt certaine que si quelqu'un avait fait une photo de moi à l'instant, j'aurai la bouche ouverte, pendante d'admiration.

_**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, la suite sera le point de vue d'Edward : pourquoi arrive-t-il dans cette nouvelle ville et de quoi est constituée sa vie ?**_

_**Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant. Je sais que la critique est constructive mais je n'écris pas pour avoir spécialement des éloges, j'écris pour me changer les idées et me plonger dans un monde dans lequel j'aimerai parfois être. Alors si vous trouver ça totalement nul ou si ce n'est QUE pour critiquer, merci de passer votre chemin.**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapter 2 Et l'on recommence

_**Coucou !**_

_**Voici la suite de ma fic. Pour l'instant cela démarre lentement car je mets en place les vies et les situations… beaucoup de détails (c'est peut être ennuyeux c'est vrai…encore que… moi j'aime bien) mais je préfère le faire maintenant, ainsi, cela sera plus facile pour la compréhension de la suite de mon histoire. **_

_**C'est le point de vue d'Edward. Certain(e)s risquent de ne pas l'apprécier mais dans Orgueil et préjugés (les fans de Jane Austen ainsi que des adaptations du livre de 1995 et 2005 (comme moi) vont s'y retrouver un peu) Elisabeth n'aime pas Darcy et celui-ci n'est pas des plus sympa. J'avais envie de mélanger les personnages et leurs caractères… on verra si ça passe **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 2 : Et l'on recommence !_ (EPV)

« Laisse cette radio ! Si tu y touche encore une fois j'ouvre la portière et je te balance sur la route ! »

Alice ris à mes propos et me lança un regard de défi disant sans doute « Essaye ! ». Ce lutin et sa frimousse angélique me rendront fou avant la fin du voyage !

Nous roulions déjà depuis plusieurs heures vers notre nouvelle maison… en fait, je pourrais même dire : notre nouvelle vie !

Mes parents adoptifs, Carlisle et Esmée, étaient partis de Forks, près de Seattle aux Etats-Unis, deux semaines avant nous pour tout organiser au mieux. Là bas, nous avions tous fini l'école depuis un an et les gens commençaient à se demander pourquoi nous avions soi-disant pris une année de répit avant de commencer notre cursus universitaire. La vérité, c'est qu'après deux diplômes de médecine, trois en musicologie et un autre en histoire de l'art et en archéologie, je n'avais pas envie de recommencer des études dans une université américaine. Alice et Rosalie voulait changer de continent et bien évidemment Jasper et Emmett, leurs compagnons respectifs étaient du même avis qu'elles (ils ne pensaient que très rarement par eux même, les filles prenant les décisions et les garçons suivant comme des moutons).

J'espérais que mes parents ne trouveraient pas cela à leur goût mais Carlisle qui avait déjà vécu en Europe il y a trois siècles, voulait revenir aux sources et faire découvrir à Esmée la mentalité tout à fait différente des Européens. Etant donné que nous étions une famille et que j'étais le seul à être contre, mon avis importa peu et nous prîmes nos dispositions pour déménager au plus vite.

Il faut dire que les ragots sur ma famille commençaient à se répandre de plus en plus en ville. Non seulement nos parents adoptifs ne semblaient être âgés que d'une dizaine d'année de plus que moi ainsi que de mes frères et sœurs, mais la compagne de mon frères Emmett, Rosalie, avait aussi été soit disant adoptée par ma famille ainsi que son frère jumeau, Jasper, qui lui était devenu le compagnon de ma sœur Alice. C'était franchement tordu mais la situation passait la plupart du temps. Nous étions de toute façon considérés comme des gens bizarres et l'instinct de survie des humains leur disaient souvent qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher de nous, sans qu'ils ne savent vraiment pourquoi.

En effet, cela faisait presque un siècle que Carlisle m'avait transformé en vampire et même si depuis de nombreuses années, nous n'avions tués aucun humain, nous avions toujours cette chimie du prédateur qui faisait fuir les plus curieux. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas les commérages et il était temps que nous quittions Forks pour recommencer encore une fois à se faire passer pour des jeunes de dix-sept ans, en pleine crise d'adolescence (comme dirait Rosalie, malgré mes cent et quelques années, je n'ai jamais quitté cette crise et mon sale caractère ne changera sans doute jamais, c'est naturel chez moi d'être taciturne et peu sociale !).

C'est Alice qui trouva sur le net cette nouvelle ville. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela une ville tellement c'est petit et sans le moindre intérêt. Elle pensait que vivre à Forks, mais cette fois-ci dans ce petit pays qui est la Belgique, serait assez ironique. Et ça l'était ! Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, nous découvrions les même paysages boisés et forestiers. La même tranquillité semblait nous attendre à ce nouveau Forks, situés à la frontière de la France, et ça, je pouvais déjà plus ou moins l'apprécier. J'aimais me sentir libre de courir et de me déplacer dans la forêt à vitesse vampirique sans pour autant devoir faire attention à être vus. Forks était une de cette ville où il y a une maison tout les kilomètre, où on ne fait rien à pieds mais où il n'y a qu'un tout petit millier d'habitants.

« Alice ! Change cette musique ça m'énerve ! » Elle rit mais changea tout de même la station de radio.

Pourquoi avait-elle voulu faire le chemin avec moi, ça je l'ignorais car depuis que la décision de déménager avait été prise, elle bloquait ses pensées et mon don de télépathe ne m'aidait donc plus à savoir ce qu'il en était. Lorsque j'avais été transformé en vampire, ma capacité à déchiffrer les autres s'est transformée en un don : la capacité de lire dans les pensées de quiconque se trouve à 1km environs autour de moi. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais aussi capable de sélectionner ce que je voulais entendre, sinon je serais incapable d'avoir une vie plus ou moins normale. Alice, elle, avait des visions de l'avenir mais ce n'était pas toujours très clair et le futur pouvait changer selon les décisions prises par chacun. Jasper, lui, pouvait détecter les sentiments et les émotions ressenties et il était capable alors de les manipuler à sa guise. S'était un don dangereux mais heureusement pour nous, il ne s'en servait pas contre les gens qu'il aime. Les autres n'avaient pas de dons particuliers mais mon père pensait tout de même que notre caractère était influencé par quelque chose de surnaturelle. Lui, par exemple, était capable de compassion et il voyait toujours le meilleurs en chacun. Esmée, quant à elle, était une mère adorable et remplie d'amour. Rose était d'une beauté extraordinaire et nous ne savions pas vraiment pourquoi elle était tombée raide dingue de mon stupide frère et de son énorme musculature.

Il était plutôt rare que des vampires vivent dans un clan si important de que le nôtre. C'est sans doute dû au fait que notre mode d'alimentation n'était pas tout à fait identique aux autres de notre espèce. En effet, un vampire, comme toute légende le dira, n'a qu'un seul régime alimentaire : le sang. Cependant, Carlisle répugnait de se nourrir des humains comme s'ils étaient un garde mangé sur pattes. Il avait donc, au cours de ses premiers siècles d'existence, expérimenté beaucoup de régimes divers et comme tout être « vivant » (nous ne le sommes plus vraiment mais enfin…) nous avions évolué. Darwin avait fait de grandes découvertes mais Carlisle Cullen aurait pu être considéré comme un grand chercheur et découvreur si seulement son identité ne devait pas rester secrète !

En effet, à force de consommer de la nourriture humaine, son organisme avait changé. Il était alors devenu capable de digérer, de transformer la nourriture en nutriments qui, comme pour tout humain, était alors essentiel à la survie. Cependant, comme son expérimentation dura plusieurs décennies, il dû se résoudre à consommer encore un peu de sang humain pour se maintenir et avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour se déplacer, réfléchir, … pour vivre quoi ! Ce mélange d'aliments modifia aussi son apparence. Ses yeux rouges reprirent leur couleurs d'origine mais en plus beau, il ne brilla plus au soleil mais sa peau était toujours pâle et froide. Heureusement, il gardait sa force,son corps solide et dur comme le marbre.

Une fois qu'il fut habitué, il substitua le sang humain par du sang animal. Et ça marcha plutôt bien même si celui-ci n'était pas aussi bon et satisfaisant que le sang humain. Il vécu comme cela pendant plusieurs années mais il se rendit compte qu'un minimum de sang frais, sortant d'une artère humaine, était nécessaire pour maintenir ses capacités mentales et ses sens hyper développés. C'est pour cela qu'au début il entama des études de médecine. Il pouvait alors non seulement avoir accès à des poches de sang assez facilement mais en plus, il pouvait exercer ses talents pour aider les humains à vivre et ainsi racheter la conduite infâme (pour lui) des vampires. Ses aptitudes à entendre, voir et sentir tout ce qui se passe à des centaines de mètres lui permettait de faire des choses qu'un humain ne pouvait faire et son nouveau régime alimentaire lui permettait de rester en contact avec du sang humain sans avoir l'envie bestiale de dévorer tout ce qui passe. Enfin, sa capacité à ne plus avoir besoin de dormir lui permettait d'alléger ses collègues en faisant les gardes de nuit.

Lorsqu'il me trouva en train de mourir de la grippe Espagnol à Chicago, il décida de me changer car la solitude le pesait énormément. Il avait déjà rencontré d'autres vampires et savait donc parfaitement comment faire. Il me mordit donc à la jugulaire et m'envoya une dose de venin qui me rendit moi aussi immortel. Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque, c'est que son mode de nutrition avait modifié les structures moléculaires de son venin. Alors qu'il pensait devoir m'apprendre à me passer de nourriture humaine, on découvrit très vite que j'avais le même physique ainsi que les même besoins que Carlisle : du sang humain une fois de temps en temps, du sang animal pour compenser et de la nourriture humaine pour le reste. A travers ces décennies de travaux et d'évolution, mon père avait créé une nouvelle espèce de vampire… plus humain.

Lorsqu'il créa Esmée et Rosalie, puis Emmett plus tard, on constata que les changements étaient les même. C'est sans doute pour cela que l'on se considère plus comme une famille que comme un clan. Ce fut plus difficile pour Alice et Jasper qui nous rejoignirent quelques temps plus tard. Alice nous avait vus dans une de ses visions et savait qu'elle deviendrait comme nous. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, en revanche, s'était comment faire. Il fallut alors beaucoup de recherches et de patience. On découvrit par la suite que notre corps, sous sa carapace rigide et inattaquable, cachait divers vaisseaux « sanguins » renfermant bien évidemment les nutriments essentiels à notre survie, tous issus du sang et des aliments, mais que le venin qu'il contenait pouvait être ingérer par un autre vampire pour le transformer, une seconde fois, en une nouvelle espèce à mi chemin entre l'homme et le monstre. Ce sont ces traces de venins qui amenèrent également à penser que l'oxygène ne nous était pas nécessaire comme pour tout être humain normal. Une nouvelle question sans réponse pour Carlisle était alors levée.

Par la suite et complètement par hasard (comme la plupart des grandes inventions et découvertes), mon père compris que ce « sang » de vampire était capable de guérir les tissus fragiles des humains sans pour autant les transformer si le venin n'y était pas présent. La seule partie de notre corps qui ne contient pas de venin est une petite veine qui traverse la jonction entre le pouce et le poignet, et ça par contre, c'est toujours un mystère !

« Un sou pour tes pensées. Me dit Alice pour me tirer de ma rêverie.

-Pardon ? Je pourrais te dire la même chose !

- Pourquoi ? Le petit Edward à perdu son don magique ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi, ça ne marche pas ! Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je sais que tu as diverses visions de notre avenir et de notre nouvelle vie mais tu me bloque en partie. A ne me laisser voir que ce que tu veux et à réciter la Bible, et qui plus est en latin, le reste du temps pour être sûr que je ne perce pas à jour ton secret, tu me donnes le tournis ! Depuis notre départ, j'ai donc décidé de ne plus écouter tes pensées, ça me fait des vacances.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt, ça m'aurait évité de me rejouer dans la tête l'ancien Testament durant tout le trajet !

- Tu es exaspérante, j'ai donc le droit de me venger de temps en temps ! »

Et malgré tout ça, j'aimais beaucoup Alice. Elle m'énervait souvent mais je savais aussi que si elle avait décidé de me cacher une partie de ses visions, c'est qu'elle avait une très bonne raison de le faire. Je pense qu'elle en avait aussi parlé à mon père car en ma présence il sélectionnait de plus en plus ses pensées et passait son temps à se remémorer les vieux films muets des années vingt… c'était louche.

« On arrive bientôt, Jasper m'a incroyablement manqué j'ai hâte d'y être. Dis Alice en tapant des mains, excitée comme une enfant le jour de Noël. Elle était toujours comme ça !

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire le trajet avec eux ! Lui répondis-je sarcastique.

- Tu te serais ennuyé tout seul, je le sais. Dit-elle en frappant délicatement un doigt sur sa tempe, me stipulant ainsi qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Oui mais au moins j'aurai pu écouter de la chouette musique tout au long du trajet. »

Elle me tira la langue en rigolant et je fis de même. Rose avait vraiment raison : nos caractères et notre manières d'être était coincé à notre âge de transformation. Nous étions de vrais gamins, mais c'est ce que j'aimais chez Alice.

Nous passâmes devant un panneau nous indiquant « Bienvenue à Forks, l'autre ville des Etats-Unis ». Le slogan était pourri mais au moins, les gens de cette ville savaient qu'il y en avait une autre quelque part… et c'est là que je perçu la vision de ma sœur. Avait-elle laissé tombé ses gardes avec ce que je lui avais dit ou voulait-elle que je voie cela, je ne saurais le dire. Toujours est-il que je ne vis pas la vision dans son entièreté.

« Ne me bloque pas encore, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi devons-nous aller boire un verre dans une taverne avant de rejoindre les autres ? Lui demandais-je un peu énervé de ne pas savoir la suite, encore une fois !

- Je ne t'aie pas bloquée Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pensais à la maison et à Jasper tout en espérant qu'Esmée avait décidé de faire bon repas pour nous se soir quand j'ai eu cette vision qui s'est arrêtée toute seule. C'est étrange, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je nous ai vu boire un verre et passer un coup de téléphone mais je ne sais pas pourquoi on y va et je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il va s'y passer.

- Etrange en effet, il faudrait peut être appeler Carlisle pour lui en toucher un mot. Il ne sert à rien de s'installer si on doit déménager par la suite car la région ne convient pas aux visions de madame !

- Oh arrêtez un peu monsieur ''je ne suis pas content de venir là''. Le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui nous attend est d'aller boire un verre. Il parait que la bière Belge est la meilleur du monde et qu'il y en a une grande variété. Nous désaltérer nous fera du bien. Dit-elle avec cet air curieux qui lui fit briller les yeux.

- Non pas question. On appel Carlisle et puis on se tire vite fait de ce coin perdu !

- Et bien vu que ton portable est en manque de batterie et que je ne sais absolument pas du tout où j'ai pu mettre le mien, on l'appellera de la taverne. Me dit-elle avec son petit air malicieux. »

Comme si elle ne savait pas où elle avait mis son portable. Foutaise oui ! J'essayais de scanner un peu ses pensées mais elle récitait de nouveau la Bible mais cette fois en français.

J'abandonnais donc et roulais dans les rues perdue de ce nouveau Forks à la recherche de probablement la seule taverne du coin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon sens aiguisé de l'orientation pour découvrir le lieu dit. « La Push » était sans doute un nom très bien choisi pour ce bistrot vu que s'était le même que celui de la réserve indienne du Forks américain. J'imagine que le gérant voulait faire de l'humour ou faire valoir ses origines. Je me garais rapidement à quelques mètres de là et le temps de dire à Alice que je l'attendais là, elle était déjà dehors à me faire signe pour que j'aille avec elle. Pufff, ce lutin me rend dingue, vraiment !

Je descendis de la voiture en rallant et elle me prit le bras pour me faire avancer avec elle puis pour me pousser à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Instantanément, je bloquais mes sens car les odeurs de tabac (il me semblait pourtant qu'en Europe, fumer était interdit dans les lieux publics), d'alcool mais aussi de transpiration étaient presque étouffantes pour quelqu'un comme moi. Chaque humain à sa propre odeur et le mélange de tout cela additionné au fait que l'endroit était bondé m'amena à me boucher le nez, à limiter mon ouïe au strict minimum et à bloquer les pensées de tout le monde sauf d'Alice, qui justement, à cet instant précis, pensait à la même chose que moi.

J'entendi néanmoins une des deux filles derrière le bar dire à l'autre :

« Regarde-moi ce type qui vient d'entrer. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir tellement il est beau. Qui est ce Dieu vivant ? _S'il sort avec cette fille c'est claire, elle a trop de chance, waw_ … pensa-t-elle aussi tôt. C'est souvent l'effet que je faisais, enfin que faisait notre famille sur les humains. Tout en nous était fait pour leur plaire, de notre apparence physique à notre voix, et même jusqu'à notre odeur… après tout nous étions sensé être leurs prédateurs.

- Hein quoi ? Qui ça ? Où ? Répondit l'autre mais elle baissait la tête tellement vite quand elle s'aperçu que nous avancions dans leur direction que je ne vis pas vraiment son visage.

- Bonjour… dis Alice d'une voix joviale et sympathique… nous sommes nouveaux dans la région et notre voiture a un petit souci. Est-ce que vous auriez un téléphone ou une cabine pour que nous puissions appeler notre père pour qu'il vienne nous chercher ? Eh bien, joli mensonge Alice pensais-je en l'écoutant.

- Bien sûr, dans le fond de la salle à droite vous trouverez votre bonheur. Répondit l'humaine en indiquant l'endroit à ma sœur. »

Je l'observais un instant et me dit que le nom de l'endroit n'était finalement pas anodin : la jeune fille avait dans les 22-24 ans et était sans aucun doute d'origine indienne. Elle était agréable à la peau cuivrée, assez grande et mince avec de longs cheveux raides, de couleur corbeau, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Tout le contraire de sa collègue. Cette humaine était aussi large que haute. Bon j'exagère sans doute mais il est clair que du haut de son très petit mètre soixante, la serveuse n'avait pas une silhouette alléchante : sa poitrine semblait jolie mais sans plus. Ses cheveux chocolat étaient attachés en un chignon désordonné et quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient sur le front. Sa peau était sans doute sensible et fragile car elle était très pâles et quasi transparente. Elle ferait bien de mettre un peu de crème hydratante car on pouvait voir quelques zones sèches sur le dessus de ses joues et aux arêtes de son nez. Ses joues, justement étaient rouge pivoine. C'était sûrement moi qui lui avais fait cet effet là, ça arrivait tout le temps !

« En attendant, je vous sert quelques chose à boire ? Me demanda l'indienne. Elle avait donc bien l'esprit commerçant.

- Une bière pression s'il vous plaît.

- Et pour votre amie ?

- Ma sœur prendra la même chose merci»

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé mon français mais il n'était pas rouillé et les accents de ma voix firent voler les pensée de l'humaine vers des situations où elle et moi étions dans un lit… s'était à la fois gênant de le savoir mais j'avoue que j'étais toujours fière de moi dans ces cas là. Eh bien quoi ? Je suis beau s'est normal non ? Et si j'ai précisé qu'Alice était ma sœur et non mon amie, c'était évidemment pour sous entendre que j'étais seul. Pourtant, je ne suis pas intéressé par cette fille car non seulement elle n'était pas du tout mon type, mais en plus, cette humaine fragile ne survivrait pas à la force de mon étreinte de vampire dans un lit. Je ne prenais donc généralement pas le temps de m'intéresser à ces petites idiotes sans cervelles et à leurs pensées coquines. Alors qu'elle allait s'occuper de nos verres, quelqu'un cria du fond de la salle :

« Rachel, s'il te plait, tu sais venir ?

- Oui papa j'arrive tout de suite. Bella, tu t'occupes de ce charmant jeune homme s'il te plait ? »

Je vis donc Rachel se diriger vers un homme plus âge dans un fauteuil roulant. Il semble bien qu'il était le gérant du bar. Tout autour de nous rappelais les origines des indiens Quileutes, des cadres photos aux tableaux peints et même jusqu'aux plumes décoratives. Je reportais alors mon attention vers la petite boulote qui avait enfin déposé son essuie vaisselle et s'afférait à prendre deux verres à bières et à les remplir à la pompe. Au vu de son apparence physique, je pense qu'elle devait être douée pour engloutir de la nourriture mais elle était douée également comme serveuse car les deux verres étaient servit comme il se doit. J'appréciais déjà un peu plus l'endroit… on n'a pas l'habitude de trainer dans des petites tavernes non cotées. Après tout, on avait de l'argent, autant en profiter !

Tout le temps qu'elle me servait, elle n'a quasi pas relevé la tête. Etait-elle timide au point de ne pas oser me regarder ou tout simplement était-elle discrète et voulait se fondre dans la masse. Dans les deux cas, ça ne la rendais pas agréable dans son travail. C'est alors que je me senti plutôt mal, et ce pour la première fois depuis… et bien depuis toujours.

Au moment même où je me disais qu'elle devrait faire des efforts de sympathie en tant que serveuse, Bella releva la tête pour me faire un sourire timide, ses joues s'empourprant immédiatement.

« Voilà vos verres, s'il vous plait et désolée pour l'attente.

- ouai … balbutiais-je »

Car pour la première fois de ma vie, ou de non vie (je ne sais pas trop comment dire) je ne savais quoi dire d'autre. Mon regard croisa le sien un bref instant, trop longtemps à mon avis pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. J'ai été subjugué à l'instant où je vis ses yeux. Ils étaient brun noisette et profond mais on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas la seule couleur que ses iris possédait. Il y avait aussi un mélange de vert et de gris comme un chêne à l'automne. Le tout agrémenté d'une étincelle pétillante d'intelligence, de maturité et de gentillesse, une incroyable gentillesse. Jamais je n'avais vu tant de chose dans un seul regard. Je détournais donc vite la tête comme si elle était totalement insignifiante. La politesse était que je lui dise au moins merci ou que je commence une conversation mais je ne le pouvais pas… ça me faisait en faite presque peur.

Tout mon corps réagit et un sentiment étrange m'envahi… qu'est-ce que s'était je ne le savais absolument pas. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Jasper, c'est lui après tout le spécialiste dans le domaine. Mais si je savais une seule chose, c'est qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que je revoie cette petite grassouillette. Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, qui plus est sans doute dans le besoin car elle avec un petit job et des vêtements basiques et de mauvaise qualité. Par définition, elle n'était donc pas assez bien pour moi. Elle n'était même pas jolie et en plus elle aurait pu faire le concours de la plus grande mangeuse de frites.

Elle dû penser que j'étais un connard impoli car elle s'était détournée avec une mine piquée et froide. Elle n'était peut être pas si timide après tout, elle roussissait simplement facilement. Je n'osais pas débloquer mon don de peur d'aller voir dans ses pensées. En même temps, je m'en moquais de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi. Alors que la serveuse parti à une table, Alice revint vers moi.

« Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout bizarre… me demanda-t-elle anxieuse. La bière n'est pas bonne ?

- Si, si… ça va, répondis-je sur la défensive, mais je crois qu'on ne doit pas traîner ici. C'est ça la vision que tu me cachais depuis des semaines ?

- Quoi donc ? Je n'ai eu qu'une vision de cet endroit et elle était incomplète. De plus tu as vu cette vision dans mes pensées. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Rien d'important laisse tomber. Mais je crois qu'on ne devrait pas s'installer ici.

- Arrête un peu ! Dit-elle un peu énervée à son tour. J'ai eu Carlisle au téléphone et il dit que ça arrive parfois quand il y a des changements aussi importants qu'un déménagement avec changement de continent qui plus est. Nos vies vont être bouleversées quelques temps c'est normal, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Mais toi, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? C'est la serveuse qui n'a pas été gentille ? Elle n'a pas succombé à ton charme dès le premier regard et ça te vexe petit prétentieux ? Dit-elle en me donnant un léger coup de point sur l'épaule.

- Ah ah très drôle vraiment. Aller boit on s'en va, j'ai hâte d'être chez nous ! »

Alice me regarda perplexe alors que je terminais mon verre d'une traite. Je n'avais pas envie de rappeler la serveuse pour lui demander la note, je lançais donc un billet de 10 euros sur le comptoir et m'éloignais. Au moins, elle serait contente avec un bon pourboire. Je pouvais aussi faire preuve de charité parfois.

Alice bu son verre rapidement et j'étais déjà presque sorti quand j'entendis une voix lancer :

« Au revoir monsieur et merci de votre visite. »

Etait-ce la serveuse ? Je n'en étais pas sûr alors que j'avais déjà brièvement entendu le son de sa voix…son regard m'avait vraiment perturbé et je ne me retournai pas pour vérifier dans le brouhaha du bar. J'entendis simplement Alice répondre :

« Merci mademoiselle, au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

- Vous oubliez votre monnaie.

- Non c'est bon merci c'est pour le téléphone mademoiselle.

- Merci beaucoup alors c'est très gentil. Et je m'appel Bella… je n'aime pas trop les « mademoiselle ». Dit-elle en riant.

- Enchantée Bella, moi c'est Alice et excusez mon frère il est ronchon en se moment.

- Y a pas de quoi mais dire au revoir et merci fait partie du minimum de politesse, même quand on est de mauvaise humeur. Après tout, tout le monde ne doit pas souffrir des soucis de chacun. »

Et bien, elle a de la répartie et le fait savoir. Timide peut être mais cinglante sûrement ! Elle savait que j'entendais ce qu'elle disait à ma sœur et pourtant, elle a donné son avis sur mon comportement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une attitude adéquate pour que je devienne un client régulier mais au moins maintenant, je pouvais savoir que cette jolie voix lui appartenait mais qu'en plus elle avait des valeurs précises quand au respect et à la politesse ce qui était, malgré toutes les apparences, très important pour moi aussi.

Avais-je vraiment pensé qu'elle avait une jolie voix ? Edward ce déménagement ainsi que tout ce temps seul avec Alice te monte à la tête il est vraiment temps que l'on rentre chez nous, pensais-je sombrement. J'avançai vers la voiture, Alice sur les talons et dès qu'on fut assis je démarrai en trombe : je devais parler à mon père, et vite !

_**Voilà voilà…. Les prochains chapitres ne seront peut être pas aussi long mais maintenant que le cadre est posé, je vais pouvoir faire avancer les choses plus rapidement… ou pas… tt dépend de ce que vous préférez. **_

_**Encore une fois merci de passer votre chemin si c'est pour ne faire QUE des critiques. Je sais bien que la critique est constructive mais sachez que je n'écris pas pour être lue par des milliers d'internautes ou pour être « reconnue ». J'écris vraiment pour me changer les idées mais je trouve intéressant d'avoir des avis constructifs (je répète « constructif c'est qu'il faut que je m'arrête là…).**_

_**A bientôt **_


	3. Chapter 3 Entre tendresse et colère

_**Un nouveau chapitre selon le point de vue de Bella… on reprend quand Edward quitte la taverne. **_

_**Pour rappel : les personnages et une partie de leur vie appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais les détails et leur chemin m'appartienne.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3 : entre tendresse et colère <span>_(BPV)

Encore une fois, la règle des beau mecs est respectée : soit ils sont déjà pris par une bimbo blonde écervelée, soit ce sont des connards, soit ils sont homo… Pour ce gars, la seconde proposition semble la bonne. Il précisa à Rachel qu'il était accompagné de sa sœur, sans doute pour se montrer et dire « je suis célibataire », mais en même temps qui de censé voudrait être avec ce genre de gars ? Bon ok… si on s'arrête au physique j'avoue que me blottir dans ses bras serait un fantasme, mais quand on voit son comportement, je préfère encore m'abstenir !

Son air arrogant et prétentieux ne m'a absolument pas plu. Et irrespectueux avec ça ! Il nous a regardées comme si nous étions de la pire espèce. Son regard disait « ne me regarde pas, tu ne mérites pas de m'admirer, je suis supérieur à toi ». Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Un roi ? Et même si s'était le cas, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'être poli.

Je sais que j'aurai dû me taire et ne pas faire une réflexion sur sa politesse assez forte pour qu'il l'entende. Mais en l'espace de deux secondes il a réussi à m'énerver. Sa sœur l'avait défendu un peu mais ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur semblait être de mauvaise humeur que ça lui donnait le droit de traiter les autres comme de la merde ! Une fois qu'Alice eu fini son verre, elle me fit un sourire d'excuse puis parti le rejoindre en sautillant presque. Elle était petite mais très mignonne, elle avait une voix pétillante comme des clochettes et une démarche gracieuse. Elle était en tout cas plus sympa que son frangin, ça c'est certain. Je me demande bien où ils vivent… elle avait dit, en demandant à Rachel pour téléphoner, qu'ils étaient nouveau dans la région. Ils semblaient avoir mon âge environs, ils devraient donc aller au même lycée que moi… encore que… ils sembleraient qu'ils aient de l'argent. Ils vont donc peut être se rendre dans un lycée privé quelques part dans une ville voisine. « Nous n'avons pas les même valeurs, il ne faut pas que je fréquente le bas peuple »… je l'entendais quasi le dire. Oh et puis après tout, je m'en moque ! Qu'ils aillent où ils veulent, ce ne sont de toute façon pas le genre de personne que je fréquente.

Tout à mes pensées, je continuais à servir et à débarrasser quelques tables. Après une heure, la taverne commençait à se désemplir… c'était toujours ainsi après le coup de feu de midi. Je pourrais donc repartir pas trop tard pour m'occuper d'Emily et Paul. Je m'attaquais alors au plus gros de la vaisselle tandis que Rachel rangeait le bar et servait les quelques clients restant avant le rush de la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec le dieu Grec ? Me demanda-t-elle …

- Oh rien de particulier… il est peut être irrésistible physiquement mais dès qu'il parle on a plus envie de lui. Répondis-je avec encore une pointe de colère dans la voix. Pourquoi étais-je si en colère contre un gars sans la moindre politesse ? J'avais l'habitude d'en voir chaque semaine accoudés au comptoir !

- Sa voix m'a parue pourtant tout aussi irrésistible que l'image qu'il donne pourtant.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit à par un « ouai » désagréable… pas un merci, rien !

- Voyons Bella tu sais bien que des gens comme ça on en voit tout les jours, pourquoi tu t'énerves ainsi. Tu aurais déjà flashé sur lui et tu es déçue qu'il ne t'ait pas regardée ? Me dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Arrête Rachel tu sais très bien que non seulement je ne suis pas intéressée à regarder de nouveau d'autres garçons en se moment, mais en plus, tu m'as déjà bien regardée ? Je suis loin d'avoir ton physique et ta jolie frimousse.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : mon frère n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes seule comme ça ! Tu as 17 ans Bella, tu ne va pas te faire nonne toute ta vie pour le souvenir de Jacob. Je pense à lui chaque jour, tout comme toi. Il avait un fichu caractère mais il était ouvert d'esprit et je suis sûr que, de là où il te surveille et te protège, il espère que tu vas recommencer à vivre. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, juste de le laisser dans un coin de ton cœur pour y faire de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, c'est quoi ces réflexions à la con sur « je ne suis pas aussi bien roulée que toi » ? Tu es très jolie Bella, c'est juste que tu ne prends pas le temps de t'occuper un peu plus de toi, c'est tout.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu as une peau cuivrée sans le moindre défaut et j'ai la peau pâle d'une morte qui rougit pour un rien et se chope de l'acné facilement. Tu a une chevelure magnifique qui se met toujours bien quoi que tu fasses et enfin ton postérieur entier à la taille d'une seule de mes fesses. Qui voudrait de moi franchement ? Mis à par un geek bigleux je ne vois vraiment pas. Les beaux mecs ne sont pas pour moi.

- Mon frère était beau et il a bien voulu toi banane !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ton frère me connaissait déjà alors que je ne savais pas encore marcher.

- Ah parce que maintenant tu sais ? Répliqua-t-elle en riant. Oui c'est vrai je suis maladroite mais là n'est pas la question.

- Premièrement, il m'a toujours connue avec quelques kilos en trop, pas avec dix tonnes en trop et deuxièmement, il était amoureux de moi pour mon caractère car il me connaissait trop bien. On était les meilleurs amis du monde et sans qu'on dise quoi que se soit, on savait ce que pensait l'autre.

- Justement : je suis persuadée que certains Apollons ne sont pas tous désagréables et qu'un jour, l'un d'entre eux verra à quel point tu es exceptionnel et tombera éperdument amoureux de toi. »

Elle était gentille… mais je ne la croyais pas. Faut pas rêver non plus ça ne sert à rien on n'est pas dans un film ! Je lui tirais la langue comme une enfant et elle fit pareil. Je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot mais sur ce coup là, je préférais ne pas répliquer sinon la discussion aller durer des heures. Je savais au plus profond de moi que j'avais raison, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Une fois que j'eu terminé, Billy me dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, que j'avais déjà bien bossé pour aujourd'hui. Il me paya mes heures et je divisais mes pourboires en deux : une partie pour moi et l'autre pour Rachel, puis je remis mon vieil mp3 sur les oreilles pour me diriger vers la superette du coin de la rue. Si je me dépêchais, je pourrais prendre le bus de 16h04 et serait donc rentrée assez tôt à la maison que pour préparer ma soirée avec mes deux neveux adorés.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa alors sans encombre. Le bus ayant un peu de retard j'ai eu le temps de faire tout ce que j'avais à faire et c'est les bras chargé de denrées que je m'installais non loin du chauffeur, histoire de lui faire la conversation. J'avoue que ma démarche n'était pas très honnête. Si le chauffeur me trouvait sympa, je pourrais en profiter pour lui demander de me déposer directement devant chez moi : les sacs étaient lourds et ma journée à courir dans tous les sens avait fait souffrir mes pieds. C'est donc grâce à mon sourire (ou à ma capacité à me rendre agréable) que je regagnais directement ma maison, sans passer par la case « arrêt de bus ».

Sans prendre vraiment le temps de souffler, je rangeai vite les courses dans les placards et le frigo car j'avais le pressentiment que Leah m'amènerait les enfants plus tôt que prévu : et j'avais vu juste ! Il n'était même pas encore 17h que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée.

« Coucou, tati Bella c'est noooouuuss ! »

Au moins, Paul était content de me voir. Il me sauta au cou dès qu'il franchi la porte de la cuisine et me fit un bisou à me trouer la joue… j'adorais ça !

« Eh petit homme ! Comment ça va mon ange, la forme ? Lui demandais-je en le posant par terre.

- Je ne suis pas un ange, je suis un pirate… répondit-il faisant des grand gestes avec ses bras comme s'il avait une épée.

- Oh, arrière moussaillon … fis-je avec une grosse voix et en imitant ses gestes… sinon le capitaine te fera subir la torture jusqu'à ce que tu lui donnes ton trésor !

- Jamais, même sous la torture je me battrai !

- Ah oui ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'avec un air de malice je plongeais sur lui pour le chatouiller partout et aussi fort que je le pouvais. Il se tortillait alors en me suppliant d'arrêter. Avec eux, j'étais toujours comme ça, ses enfants en avaient vraiment besoin.

« Moi je suis une princesse et les princesse elle peuvent tout faire, même dire au pirates d'arrêter de se battre. Dis une petite voix derrière moi… s'était Emily.

- Et moi en tant que capitaine je dis que même les jolies petites princesses ne peuvent échapper à ma torture de chatouille. Répondis-je en laissant Paul pour m'attaquer à sa sœur. »

Nous étions donc tous les trois en train de nous rouler par terre, Paul le pirate sur mon dos, pour essayer de défendre la princesse Emily, qui se tortillait tel un asticot sous mes doigts quand Leah entra et commença déjà à m'énerver dès son entrée.

« Bon alors je me dépêche je suis en retard. Les enfants prenez vos sacs dépêchez vous ! Dis Leah rapidement sans même me dire bonjour… s'était le jour où on devait m'ignorer ou quoi ?

- Eh cool laisse les arriver à destination avant de les jeter par-dessus bord.

- Oh Bella arrête tes jeux débiles avec moi. Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Bon ok j'ai compris … ce n'est pas mon jour du tout ! Je ne répliquais donc rien pour ne pas créer de nouveau une dispute. C'est elle qui n'a ses enfants qu'une semaine sur deux et qui pourtant n'annule pas ses plans de sorties et de fêtes alors qu'elle est fauchée. C'est moi la cadette qui gère la maison, travail pour mes études et pour survivre un minimum. Mais dans l'ensemble je suis l'enfant qui doit arrêter mes débilités. Humhum… si elle ouvrait les yeux et se rendais compte que ses enfants sont à un âge où mes stupidités leurs fond du bien, au moins elle ferait quelque chose de cool non ?

Bref, je pris les sacs avec les vêtements des enfants pour aller les déposer dans « leur » chambre. Quand je redescendis j'entendis Emily demander :

« Maman, pourquoi tu restes pas avec nous se soir ? On va bien s'amuser avec tati Bella.

- Oui et bien si vous vous amusez avec elle c'est cool je ne dois pas rester là. Répondit Leah distraitement en se regardant dans la vitre qui, avec le jour déclinant, commençait à refléter la lumière, tel un miroir.

- Mais on s'est pas vu depuis longtemps et papa à pas été très chouette cette semaine. Il a encore beaucoup bu le soir et il ne nous a pas fait manger hier … Pleurnicha Paul. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'affections ses petits loulous.

- Oui et bien s'est pas grave tu as mangé à l'école se midi et tu vas manger encore se soir, tu sais bien que tati Bella te fais toujours à manger non ? Répondis Leah sans même le regarder. »

C'est là que je rentrai dans la cuisine à nouveau. J'avais envie de mettre deux claques à ma sœur pour qu'elle se réveille et voit que ses enfants avaient besoin d'elle. Enfin je crois car ils étaient déjà partis dans le jardin pour jouer sur la vieille balançoire

. Elle m'ignora et plongea dans le frigo :

« Oh au fait t'a rien de prêt là pour manger car j'aimerai partir le ventre plein, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour manger sur place… s'est fou ce que les casinos ont une carte chère dans leurs restaurants.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il y a à peine dix minutes que je suis rentrée de mon service à la Push »

Non mais, elle me prend pour une gourde où elle est vraiment très conne ? Elle va dépenser de l'argent qu'elle à pas aux jeux toute la nuit mais elle dévalise mon frigo que j'ai déjà eu du mal à remplir avant de partir. Je vais devenir dingue.

« Bah s'est pas grave, je te prend les brioches qui reste dans le placard. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'ai rien su acheter pour le petit dej de demain matin, je comptais donner les brioches aux enfants.

- Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de déjeuné, il mangeront plus à midi c'est pas grave ! Et puis, il vaut mieux que moi je les mange plutôt que toi. Tu prends encore du poids en se moment non ? Tu devrais faire du sport Bella tu te boudines de plus en plus.

- Je mets pourtant la même taille de jeans que toi ! Répondis-je acide.

- Oh surement pas. Il y a quelques années peut être mais maintenant je perds de plus en plus de poids contrairement à toi. Dit-elle le plus simplement du monde comme si elle me précisait la météo de demain. »

Alors dans un sens j'étais mécontente qu'elle arrive si tôt mais là je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'elle parte et vite avant que je ne m'énerve et lui dise ses quatre vérités. Elle perdait du poids au niveau du petit doigt oui mais pas ailleurs. Non mais avant de critiquer elle ferait bien de se regarder dans un miroir. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas encore créer une dispute (enfin s'est elle qui l'aurait officieusement commencée avec ses réflexions « charmantes » mais comme c'est moi qui aurais répliqué, tout aurait été de ma faute), du coup je fis semblant de rien et alla rejoindre les enfants dans le jardin.

Ils étaient déjà à la limite du bois qui borde la propriété (alors qu'ils savent très bien que je n'aime pas qu'ils s'approchent de la forêt tout seul). Leah n'attendit même pas que je revienne avec eux pour leur faire un bisou et leur dire au revoir. Elle cria de la porte arrière de la maison qu'elle s'en allait et partit sans un mot ou un geste de plus.

Pour effacer le petit regard triste de mes deux petits montres, je leur proposais de faire le repas avec moi, ainsi que de la crème à la vanille pour le dessert. J'avais au départ prévu un gâteau au chocolat mais les brioches du déjeunés ayant été englouties, je devais garder les œufs pour faire des crêpes le lendemain matin.

Et la soirée se passa ainsi tranquillement, entre fous rires et gros câlins. Les enfants mangèrent comme s'ils n'avaient plus vu de nourriture depuis des mois. On fit la vaisselle tous les trois, Emily debout sur une chaise pour laver tant bien que mal, moi en essuyant et Paul rangeant au fur et à mesure dans les armoires la vaisselle toute propre. Le tout en chantant à tue tête bien évidement. Au concours de celui qui chante le plus fort, Paul gagnait haut la main. On se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et l'on fit ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas avouer à Leah : on mit tous les trois notre maillot de bain et nous jouâmes un bon moment dans la baignoire avant de se rincer sous la douche, comme à la piscine.

Lorsqu'on eu fini, 5 serviettes avaient été trempées, il y avait plus d'eau sur le sol de la salle de bain que dans la baignoire et j'essayais de démêler les cheveux d'Emily alors qu'elle tentait de coiffer ceux de son frère. Lorsque tout fut rangé nous nous installâmes dans une cabane de fortune faite de coussin et de vieille couverture et c'est à l'aide de ma lampe de chevet que l'on se mit à faire quelques jeux de cartes et de sociétés.

Vers 21h, alors que Paul commençait à se frotter les yeux, je proposai aux enfants d'aller au lit. Bien évidemment, Emily voulait une jolie histoire avec des fées alors que Paul voulait des pirates qui se battent. Je décidais donc de me coucher entre les deux et alors qu'ils se blottissaient contre moi, la seule histoire qui me vint à l'esprit et qui pourrait contenter tout le monde fut Peter Pan.

J'étais toujours dans la chambre de Londre quand j'entendis respirer Emily tout doucement, m'indiquant ainsi qu'elle dormait déjà. Paul, quant à lui, s'endormit alors que Monsieur Mouche rassurait le Capitaine Crochet quant à l'arrive du Crocodile Tic Tac. Je me glissai alors du lit discrètement en réajustant la couverture sur ses deux petits anges au pays des rêves. Leah et Sam ne s'occupaient pas d'eux comme cela, et pourtant, pour moi, s'étais tout naturel de passer du temps ainsi avec eux.

Après m'être installée à mon bureau, j'allumais mon vieil ordinateur pour vérifier mes mails et faire les quelques devoirs que j'avais pour le week-end.

Phil aimait avoir accès à l'internet quand il revenait quelques jours avec ma mère. Et j'imagine que s'était l'unique raison pour laquelle celle-ci payait toujours la facture téléphonique. Quand aux devoirs, ils furent vite faits car la matière que nous abordions, je l'avais déjà vue.

En effet, l'an dernier, l'accident de Jacob était survenu quelques semaines seulement avant la fin de l'année et donc des examens. J'étais une élève studieuse qui avait de bons résultats mais le choc de la perte de mon ami, ainsi que le départ de ma mère avec son amoureux et l'exaspération que ma sœur me provoquait fit que je n'ai pas vraiment pu et su me concentrer au mieux sur ma scolarité. Mes professeurs savaient pourtant que normalement j'aurais dû réussir mon année sans trop de problèmes mais mes résultats étaient tellement bas qu'ils décidèrent que je devais recommencer cette année scolaire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases et qu'ainsi, j'aurai plus le temps pour organiser mon travail et ma vie.

Foutaise oui ! On peut dire qu'ils n'ont pas été très généreux ni très conciliants avec moi. Je me retrouvais donc en septembre avec une année à recommencer, dans une même classe mais sans mes amis (enfin, les gens que je pensais être des amis) et avec les mêmes matières à voir. Je n'avais même pas dû racheter le syllabus de Mr Banner, mon prof de biologie, car il n'avait rien changé de son cours et comptait redonner la même chose toute l'année. Il avait été semble-t-il le seul à essayer de me défendre pour ne pas que je doive perdre cette année mais il n'avait pas été écouté. Je suis persuadée que s'est surtout madame Stanley, notre prof de Littérature Française qui m'avait sabotée.

Je la détestais et s'était bien réciproque. Pourtant je faisais de gros efforts pour ne pas la provoquer ou la répondre quand elle me faisait une remarque injustifiée, mais quoi que je fasse, elle me mettait régulièrement des notes en dessous de la moyenne et ce, sans aucune justifications et de manière totalement subjective. Je ne lui avais pourtant jamais rien fait… enfin pas à elle. Ok, j'ai un jour frappé sa fille alors qu'on était à l'école primaire car Jessica était une vraie peste, jalouse de tout et de tout le monde. En grandissant elle était devenue une grande garce (maigre et mignonne avec sa crinière blonde) et avait même essayé de me piquer Jacob : sans succès évidemment. Elle avait un an de moins que moi : je me retrouvai donc cette année dans sa classe et sa mère montrait bien évidemment ses préférences encore plus ouvertement. Il est certain que Jessica rendrait encore feuille blanche à sa dissertation qu'elle aurait ses points pour prise de position rebelle contre un sujet inapproprié (ou que sais-je encore !).

Toujours est-il que, mis à par le cours de Français, j'avais des notes excellentes dans tous les autres cours et ce sans me fouler beaucoup. J'adorais les sciences en général ainsi que les math. J'avais donc choisi de recommencer en prenants des heures complémentaires en math et en sciences. Au moins ça me donnait des trucs à faire en rentrant (sauf en bio où je m'ennuyais royalement).

Lorsque j'eu terminé mes devoirs, je fis une dernière fois le tour de la maison pour vérifier les portes et les fenêtres avant d'aller me coucher. Ma maison était à la bordure d'un bois et la route qui passait juste devant menait directement à la sortie de la ville. On ne sait pas quel détraqué pourrait surgir, autant être prudent.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée tôt par des petits pieds froids qui venaient se glisser sous mes couvertures. Après un gros câlin et un réveil plus en douceur, alors que les enfants s'habillaient, je fis vite quelques crêpes pour le petit déjeuné et la journée se passa tranquillement entre jeux et rires, comme la veille au soir. Leah vient les rechercher en fin d'après midi (elle venait de se réveiller de sa nuit de débauche) et je me retrouvai seule mais soulagée d'avoir un petit moment à moi pour souffler avant de réattaquer la semaine.

Je pris donc le temps de prendre un bon bain puis de m'occuper un peu de moi en m'épilant les jambes et en rasant les zones un peu plus sensibles. Je mis un peu de crème hydratante sur mon visage car j'avais toujours la peau sèche mais les produits cosmétiques étant quand même cher, j'évitais d'en mettre tout les jours. Je m'installais alors un peu devant la TV mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Je rejoignis alors mon lit avec le livre que madame Stanley m'avait imposé : « Germinal » de Zola. L'année dernière elle nous avait fait lire « Nana » entre autres choses mais elle avait décidé que comme je recommençais mon année scolaire dans la même classe, que je devais travailler sur d'autres œuvres que les autres. Je suis persuadée qu'elle l'avait fait pour m'ennuyer. Mais en réalité, j'aimais lire Zola et « Germinal » était sans doute mon préféré (car je l'avais déjà lu… mais je me suis bien gardée de lui dire).

La nuit passa rapidement et mon réveil sonna encore une fois sans que je ne le veuille. J'avais toujours mon livre sur le nez quand j'ouvris les yeux et je plaçai rapidement un maque page histoire de ne pas devoir chercher où j'en étais en reprenant le roman.

J'avais la veille pris le temps de me laver les cheveux et à ma grande surprise, ils étaient restés disciplinés et tombaient, pour une fois, correctement sur mes épaules.

Je passais vite fait un jeans propre et un pull noir, large, avec un col en V puis nouais un foulard fuchsia que Jacob m'avait un jour offert. Il était flashi mais avec ma tenue neutre il faisait son effet. Je mis une lessive en route puis après avoir attrapé un paquet de biscuits à grignoter, je sortis de la maison, mon mp3 dans les oreilles. Il m'était indispensable d'écouter de la musique durant le trajet car le bus scolaire du matin passait en premier chez moi, et donc, non seulement le trajet était long, mais surtout, je ne voulais pas entendre les remarques et les réflexions de Tyler et Lauren (entres autres) durant tout le reste du chemin vers l'école. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'ennemis mais j'avoue que ces deux là, ainsi que Jessica Stanley n'étaient certainement pas mes amis et les écouter critiquer tout ceux qui n'étaient pas présent ne m'enchantait guère. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadée que dans mon dos, j'avais ma part de réflexions méchantes.

Heureusement aujourd'hui, en ce lundi matin, ils étaient encore un peu endormis et ne parlèrent que de leur week-end insignifiant. C'est dur d'être un ado qui a tout ce qu'il veut quand il le veut c'est clair (ils m'énervent vraiment… ils ont une chance terrible et ne s'en rendent même pas compte !).

Arrivé à l'école, Tyler essaya comme un gamin de me faire tomber de la dernière marche du bus. Comme si je ne tombais pas assez souvent comme cela. Mais depuis le temps, j'avais pris l'habitude de regarder où je mettais les pieds et sa tentative de me ridiculiser échoua, à ma plus grande joie.

Je ne m'abaissais même plus à le remettre à sa place ou à m'énerver ouvertement : il n'en valait absolument pas la peine.

Une fois arrivée, je dis vite un petit bonjour à Angela et Eric mes « anciens » copains de classe. Ils avaient réussis leur année, eux, et sans vraiment le vouloir (enfin je l'espère), ils s'étaient un peu détachés de moi. Nous n'avions plus les même cours et mon job d'étudiante me prenait beaucoup de temps. J'imagine que les amitiés sont ainsi : ça va et puis ça vient selon les périodes et les moments.

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma classe où je devais subir deux heures de français avec non seulement la mère mais aussi la fille Stanley dans la même pièce. Génial le lundi matin, il n'y a pas mieux que pour vous mettre en joie durant toute la semaine. A croire que la personne qui a fait les emplois du temps voulait vraiment me faire déprimer.

J'entrai donc en classe quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Ma place était tout dans le fond de la salle, près du radiateur, à côté de la fenêtre. La mère de Jess avait fait remarquer tout haut, en début d'année et devant tout le monde, que s'était la place des loosers. Sympa, en plus de ça elle prenait un malin plaisir à m'humilier. Cette femme n'a pas de cœur, et sa fille encore moins ! Après avoir piqué un fard terrible devant toutes ses personnes que je ne connaissais que très peu, je m'étais raisonnée en me disant qu'au moins, là bas dans le coin, on ne me verrait pas beaucoup et que je pouvais rêvasser en regardant à l'extérieur. Sans vraiment écouter en classe j'étais sûr de réussir cette fois-ci aux examens de fin d'année.

Je n'entendis même pas les autres entrer et la prof arriver. Mike Newton qui était assis deux bancs plus loin me tira de mes pensées gentiment en passant une main devant mes yeux avant d'aller s'asseoir. Par moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait attention à moi pour m'aider au mieux alors que la minute d'après, j'avais le sentiment qu'il m'ignorait complètement : ce garçon était bizarre. Ou s'était peut être moi la fille étrange car tout le monde semblait bien s'entendre avec lui. Bref, s'est donc ainsi que je remarquai que madame Stanley était toute souriante et excitée comme une puce. Sa fille l'était encore plus. Elle dit quelques mots sur l'arrivée imminente de nouveaux étudiants. Ils étaient les enfants du nouveau Docteur qui s'installait dans la région pour travailler principalement à l'hôpital. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille quand un sentiment m'envahi. Où avais-je entendu qu'il y avait des nouveaux habitants en ville ?

C'est là que je me figeai. Ils venaient d'entrer en classe accompagnés du directeur de l'établissement. La petite brune pétillante et le grand Dieu désagréable à la tignasse bronze en vrac et aux yeux émeraudes ravageurs.

« Voici Alice et Edward Cullen. Etant donné que nous sommes déjà loin dans l'année je compte sur vous tous pour les aider à s'intégrer au mieux ainsi qu'à se remettre en ordre dans les cours qu'ils ont manqués depuis la rentrée. Présenta le directeur tout sourire.

- Mais oui monsieur le directeur, dis la mère de Jess sur un ton mielleux. Nous ferons tout le nécessaire pour qu'ils se sentent chez eux au plus vite et bien évidemment nos meilleurs élèves se chargeront de les aider dès aujourd'hui. »

Tout en faisant la faux cul de service, elle désigna Laurent et Jess. Bien sûr, les deux ne tenaient déjà plus en place et se battraient surement pour savoir laquelle des deux pourrait mettre sa langue dans le fond de la gorge du pauvre Edward.

Pourquoi avais-je pensé qu'il serait malheureux à être avec elles ? Elles étaient sans doute son genre de filles : belles et pétasses … tout lui au féminin car sur les quelques secondes durant lesquelles madame Stanley minaudait auprès du chef, il avait scanné la pièce et ses yeux devinrent quasi noirs quand il me repéra dans mon petit coin dans le fond de la salle de classe. Je pouvais voir à son expression qu'il n'était pas content de me voir. Il jugea un peu la place à côté de moi puis préféra s'installer près de Jess qui ne se sentait déjà plus. C'est Alice qui vint alors s'asseoir près de moi avec un large sourire alors que son frère était déjà presque harcelé par les autres filles présentes.

« Salut Bella, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Salut. Tu te souviens de moi c'est étonnant. Répondis-je sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu es quelqu'un de charmant et je suis contente de voir une tête connue. Pour mon premier jour, c'est tout de suite plus gaie pour moi. Je suis persuadée que nous allons devenir de grandes amies. »

Je fis des yeux ronds et la majorité des autres élèves de la classe en firent autant en se retournant et en me dévisageant. Ou s'était Alice qu'ils dévisageaient en se disant déjà qu'elle était sans doute folle. La seule personne qui ne se retourna pas fut Edward… et il semblait être vraiment furieux !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue qu'une petit revieuw fait plaisir (je me prends au jeu finalement) alors n'hésitez pas ! <strong>_

_**La suite : les pensées d'Edward et le pourquoi exact de sa furie contre Bella. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'a remis un peu à sa place qu'il va s'emporter… ou presque … **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	4. Chapter 4 Sentiments contradictoires

_**Voici la suite avec comme prévu la vision d'Edward… j'ai beaucoup de messages m'informant que vous avez mis ma fic en « message d'alerte » mais j'ai très peu de revieuws… votre avis m'intéresse pourtant (même si mes petits coms des premiers chapitres semblent dirent le contraire). L'histoire est-elle trop lente ? Trop détaillée ? Pas assez ? **_

_**J'aimerai vraiment construire une fic pleine d'émotions. En l'imaginant dans ma tête je vis des choses et des sentiments… mais je ne sais pas si j'arrive à les faire passer dans mon écris alors svp n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et au besoin, je suis preneuse de tous les bon conseils donnés…**_

_**Bonne lectures !**_

_Chapitre 4 : sentiments contradictoires_ (EPV)

Mais comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Ah oui, je sais… ALICE !

Me voici dans une nouvelle école, en classe de 5e semble-t-il (les belges ne comptes pas les classes comme tout le monde… c'est la 1er en France) avec un horaire commun. J'avais l'habitude en Amérique de pouvoir choisir une majorité des cours de mon planning mais ici, il y avait une grille de cours dit « généraux » dont le nombre d'heures par semaine est fixe et commun à tous les élèves. Seuls les « options » orientant nos futures études supérieures et universitaires pouvaient être choisies.

En nous inscrivant, étant donné que nous étions encore à Forks mais de l'autre côté de l'océan, nous avions reçu par mail la grilles des cours à suivre ainsi que de quoi compléter nos choix à chacun. J'avais sans hésitation cocher toutes les cases scientifiques, mon projet étant de recommencer une nouvelle fois mon doctorat en médecine afin de comparer et, je l'espérais, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il fallait donc sauver un maximum les apparences. En dehors donc des heures de littérature française, mathématique, géographie, histoire et sport, j'avais quatre heures complémentaires en math, huit en sciences (trois en physique, trois en chimie et deux en biologie) ainsi que quelques heures d'anglais. Il était assez bizarre pour nous de choisir des cours dans notre langue maternelle mais nous avions préféré l'ennui que ça induirait que de pratiquer cette langue particulière que l'on parle dans le nord de la Belgique et qui ressemble un peu, à ses consonances, à de l'allemand.

J'avais été le seul à choisir ce genre de grille horaire, mes frères et sœur ayant préférés les relations sociales, pour Alice et Jasper, et l'économie pour Rose et Emmett. Ils avaient en conséquences moins d'options que moi et donc plus d'heures de temps libre. Cela leur permettrait de s'évader plus souvent pour profiter les uns des autres. Moi, je préférais de loin revoir des matières que je connaissais par cœur que de les suivre et faire la chandelle entre les couples. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice avais voulu venir dans la même classe que moi.

En fait, il y avait dans cette école deux classes de 5e année pour les cours généraux, les élèves de ces deux ci étant remélangés pour leur cours optionnels. Depuis toujours, mes frères et sœurs étaient inséparables de leur conjoint, même au lycée. Et ce matin, lorsque le directeur nous informa que deux d'entre nous seraient dans la classe 5A et que les trois autres seraient dans la classe 5B, je pensai sans hésiter une seconde que je serais le troisième à compléter un des couple. Mais Alice était intervenue tout de suite en disant qu'elle irait dans la première classe avec moi, laissant Jasper avec les deux autres. Elle me cachait quelque chose et il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre.

J'étais donc maintenant assis au milieu de filles presque hystériques, dont les pensées rapides et folles à mon sujet commençaient déjà à m'oppresser. J'aimais être le centre d'attention pour mon physique et mon apparence… mais au vu de qui d'autre était dans la pièce, je ne pouvais me résoudre à supporter les idées coquines de mes potentielles futures voisines de classe.

Elle était là, assise dans le fond de la salle, ses yeux tricolores et mystérieux regardant distraitement au loin par la fenêtre avant qu'un des garçons, Mike comme je pouvais le lire dans les pensées tout autour, ne la tire de sa rêverie : ma petite serveuse boulote et piquante. Non… je n'ai pas pensé « MA serveuse » quand même, si ? Je deviens fou.

_Le samedi précédent, quand nous avions redémarré en trombe de la Taverne où travail Bella. J'étais à la fois énervé et toujours en proie au drôle de sentiment qui m'avait envahi quand ses yeux avaient rencontrés les miens. Alice avait tenté en vain de me faire parler, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre car ma tête semblait pleine de contradictions. J'ai donc poussé ma Volvo au maximum dans les petites rues et nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison, où notre famille était en pleine effervescence de rangement et de déballage de cartons. Sans dire un mot à personne, je me dirigeais directement vers Carlisle, mon père, mon ami, mon compagnon de route depuis plus d'un siècle. Je pouvais lire les interrogations des autres et surtout de ma mère dans leurs têtes mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. _

_« Carlisle, il ne faut pas qu'on emménage ici. Avais-je dis de but en blanc._

_- Et pourquoi ça ? Voilà que nous arrivons, tu viens à peine de mettre les pieds dans la région et nous avons déjà tout organisé pour notre vie ici. Comment peux-tu savoir que nous devons partir aussi précipitamment ?_

_- Je… je ne sais pas je n'ai pas le sentiment que nous seront bien et en sécurité ici. Répondis-je avec hésitation. En réalité, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prenait._

_- Alice, que s'est-il passé sur votre route ? Demanda Jasper, l'air visiblement inquiet ce qui attira l'attention des autres._

_- Rien de particulier, j'ai juste eu une vision qui s'est bloquée et nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une taverne pour vous téléphoner. _

_- Que se passe-t-il Jasper ? Pourquoi regardes-tu Edward de la sorte ? Intervint Carlisle, à la fois curieux et inquiet »_

_Et c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y faisais attention, Jasper me regardait étrangement. Je scannais alors ses pensées et devient encore plus de marbre. Ce n'était absolument pas possible. Ma famille à décidé de faire devenir dingue et ils vont me tuer à petit feu s'ils continuent comme ça ! Tous les autres nous regardaient tour à tour, sachant qu'indirectement, Jasper me disais des choses qui ne me plaisaient absolument pas de par ses pensées._

_C'est finalement Esmée qui rompit le silence._

_« Mais enfin les garçons expliquez nous. Ne nous laissez pas ainsi hors de la situation cela devient insoutenable. _

_- Jasper, explique-nous s'il te plait, Edward semble être à mis chemin entre la colère et l'état de choc. Supplia Rosalie._

_- Eh bien, commença-t-il, je suis très étonné de percevoir les sentiments d'Edward car depuis les décennies que nous nous connaissons, jamais je n'avais perçu ce genre d'émotion chez lui… et à vrai dire chez aucun être humain ou vampirique non plus, même pas au sein de cette famille, ou du moins pas avec une telle force. _

_- Mais aller accouche, que se passe-t-il ? Grogna Emmett, montrant une nouvelle fois son manque de tact et de patience._

_- Edward est très en colère mais ce sentiment n'est qu'une façade qu'il se donne pour cacher ce qu'il ressent. Une passion et un amour dévorant le consume et ce sentiment est tellement nouveau pour lui qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est. Je ne sais pas qui vous avez rencontré au cours de votre voyage Alice, mais il semblerait que le coup de foudre existe belle et bien mais que notre petit Eddie ne veux pas céder à ses pulsions. Je sais ce que le mot aimer veux dire exactement au plus profond de mon âme car je vis avec se sentiment tous les jours aux côté d'Alice, mais notre petit frère n'ayant jamais rencontré ni aimé avant aujourd'hui, il se sent perdu et ça le rend furieux._

_- Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Grondais-je sur la défensive. Et ne m'appel pas Eddie !_

_- Waw et bien mon fils, voilà quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi et que je n'espérais plus voir. Dis Carlisle légèrement admiratif. Il se mit à sourire largement et ça m'énerva encore plus._

_- Mon chéri s'est merveilleux. Qui est cette fille ? Nous devons la rencontrer. Rajouta Esmée en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras. Et encore une fois pour cette journée, je fis mon connard de service et je la repoussai en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. _

_- Je n'ai rencontré personne digne de m'intéresser un temps soi peu, il n'y a semble-t-il que des humains dans le coin, ça devrait suffire comme explication non ? Sifflais-je entre mes dents avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre ». _

_Cette villa avait été construite récemment sous les ordres de mes parents et elle était en tout plan identique à notre ancienne maison. En fuyant la conversation, je tendis cependant l'oreille pour être certains des paroles d'Alice à mon sujet. Elle leur expliqua que j'avais été troublé par la petite serveuse de la Taverne au centre ville, alors qu'elle était occupée à téléphoner, mais que n'ayant vu que du mécontentement chez moi, elle avait pensé que j'avais été encore une fois désagréable et prétentieux avec les humains. _

_- Cette fille est donc bien une humaine ? Rigola Emmett de sa grosse voix d'ours. Et bien ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit en colère. En fait, il l'est contre lui-même. Lui et ses grands principes sur le fait qu'il est exceptionnel et que les petites gens de basses conditions ne sont pas assez bons pour fouler le même sol que lui… ca doit effectivement lui faire un choc !_

_- J'ai remarqué qu'il était interrogateur quant aux sentiments qu'il ressentait. C'est effectivement nouveau pour lui. Argumenta Alice. Et sa colère n'est alimentée que par son ego surdimensionné car non seulement cette fille est humaine mais elle n'entre pas vraiment dans le standard type d'Edward concernant les filles._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Rosalie._

_- Et bien elle est très agréable et sympathique…_

_- Oui ça doit changer de Tanya c'est certain. La coupa Emmett._

_- … mais elle n'a pas un physique très avantageux. Elle n'est pas laide du tout loin de là, mais elle a quelques kilos en trop et elle ne prend pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle n'hésita cependant pas à remettre Edward à sa place pour son irrespect et son impolitesse. _

_- Oh si elle a de la répartie et ne semble pas perturbée par les charmes d'Eddie, alors je l'aime déjà cette petite, rigola Emmett de plus belle._

_- Il est vrai que ça nous changerait des garces vampiriques qu'il a l'habitude de nous imposer de temps en temps. Même si c'est toujours pour un laps de temps très court, ça devient franchement lourd ! Renchéri Rose. _

_- J'ai néanmoins pu déceler dans ses yeux une gentillesse incroyable. Son âme semble pure et bienfaisante à autrui. J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à la connaître d'avantage. Termina Alice, continuant ses phrases dans ses pensées. _

_- Allons les enfants, ne parlez pas ainsi de votre frère, les réprimanda Esmée gentiment._

_- Votre mère à raison, intervient enfin mon père. Si votre frère ne désire pas tout de suite se rendre à l'évidence pour profiter d'un éventuel bonheur et d'une expérience enrichissante, s'est sont droit le plus complet. Moi aussi j'aimerai parfois qu'il change un peu de caractère, qu'il grandisse, murisse un peu et devienne plus humble. Toutefois, c'est sa vie et ses choix. Nous n'avons pas toujours à intervenir à partir du moment où notre famille n'est pas directement touchée par ses décisions. Maintenant, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de fréquenter les petites tavernes. Il sera donc aisé de ne pas la rencontrer si tu ne le désire pas mon fils. »_

_Cette dernière phrase, il l'a prononça dans ses pensées, sachant très bien que je pouvais l'entendre d'où j'étais. J'aimais Carlisle plus que tout car il était mon père mais aussi un ami qui ne jugeait jamais et nous laissait faire notre propre apprentissage au fils du temps. Mais pourquoi pensait-il tout de même indirectement que j'allais changer d'avis ? Cette fille était humaine et fragile. Elle avait des yeux à tomber c'est vrai. Mais pour le reste ?_

_Tout en rangeant mes vêtements dans les diverses armoires, je repensais donc à Bella. Elle n'était vraiment pas mon type de fille. Je les prenais toujours blondes aux yeux bleus avec un corps de rêve. Certes, elles étaient toutes vampires donc le corps superbe n'était pas vraiment une option à choisir mais cela me convenait plus que très bien. L'humaine avait les cheveux chocolat et des yeux bruns. Enfin, ils étaient aussi verts et gris, ce qui les rendait, il fallait se l'avouer, irrésistibles. Encore que, ce n'est pas que leur couleur qui était envoutante, c'était tout ce qu'ils cachaient. A là fois expressifs et mystérieux, je ne cessais de les revoir dans ma tête. _

_Bon sang arrête Edward, tu ne peux pas t'abaisser à cela quand même. Et même si mon esprit est en total contradiction avec ma raison, je ne pouvais pas laisser mes sentiments m'envahir ainsi. J'ai des règles et des principes pour diriger ma vie et je compte bien m'y tenir ! Pas d'humaine, pas de boulote en surpoids ni de pauvre filles dans le besoin. Je suis mieux que cela… j'en étais convaincu. _

Toutes ces images du week-end m'étaient revenues comme un film se rejouant dans ma tête. Bien évidemment, cela se passa à une vitesse telle que les humains ne se rendirent absolument pas compte de mon trouble. Moi qui avait passé mon dimanche à essayer de me sortir cette fille de l'esprit, la voilà qui me poursuit dans ma vie scolaire. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué que nous étions dans l'entrée de la porte. Les pensées d'Alice m'énervaient déjà car elle avait elle aussi reconnue l'humaine du fond de la classe et pensais déjà à leurs futures journées shopping.

C'est alors que Bella pris conscience de notre présence. En un petit mouvement de tête, ses cheveux soyeux se mirent à onduler légèrement envoyant un bref courant de son odeur vers la porte restée ouverte. Dès mon arrivée en classe, j'avais remarqué qu'un des humain sentait meilleur que les autres mais les mouvements que faisaient les autres élèves ne me permettais pas de distinguer les senteurs exactes et leurs provenances. Cette fille était donc mon enfer sur terre : son odeur était la plus envoutante que j'avais rencontrée chez un humain.

Le samedi à la taverne, j'avais instinctivement bloqué mon odorat mais là, mes sens étaient tous en alerte et pour la première vois dans mon existence de vampire, l'appel du sang me brûla la gorge. Je senti même mon regard s'assombrir. Ces envies, je les avais déjà vues dans l'esprit de mon père avant son changement de régime alimentaire ou même dans celui d'autres vampires « normaux » avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de vivre quelques temps. Pour moi, le sang humain n'était qu'une légère nécessité qu'on s'offrait de temps en temps. Un peu comme les humains s'offrent un restaurant gastronomique le dimanche. De la bonne nourriture qui fait plaisir en sommes. Mais là, je ressentais le sang de cette humaine comme la seule nécessité dont mon corps entier avait besoin.

Et si mon supplice ne pouvait encore être pire, son regard croisa le miens et je vis qu'elle était elle aussi troublée. M'aimait-elle et était-elle contente de me voir ? Ou était-elle mécontente de me voir à nouveau car elle me détestait ? Non mais Edward arrête un peu, elle pourrait t'aimer ou te haïr, qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre sérieusement, hein ? Quasi toutes les humaines assises dans cette classe te veulent dans leur lit, s'étaient clairement visible dans leurs pensées, même dans celles de la prof. Alors à quoi bon te tracasser pour cette fille qui représente tout ce que tu ne veux pas dans ta vie ?

Après le mini discours de présentation du directeur de l'établissement et des premières phrases mielleuses de la prof, je m'avançai dans la salle pour trouver un endroit où m'asseoir. Il restait deux places de libres : une près d'une fille hyper excitée qui me saoulait déjà rien qu'à écouter ses pensées où mon enfer et ses yeux noisettes. J'hésitais sérieusement un instant, puis préférai les discours de charmes plutôt que le teint froid de Bella. Alice, elle, montrait sa joie de plus en plus et m'acheva avec son discours sur « on sera de grandes amies » à une inconnue qui devait la prendre pour une folle.

En réalité, tous les élèves de la classe la prenaient déjà pour une folle, je pouvais clairement le lire dans leurs pensées. C'est alors que je me rendis compte d'une chose étrange… une de plus mais au point où nous en étions, si Bella devait me pourrir la vie, autant le faire jusqu'au bout : elle était silencieuse.

Pas qu'elle ne disait rien car c'est vrai qu'Alice l'avait laissée sans voix avec son discours franc et direct. Mais toute personne normale qui ne dis rien pense au moins à quelques choses et j'avais déjà pu remarquer, à l'aide de son regard, que l'humaine avait un esprit vif et intelligent. Alors pourquoi je ne l'entendais pas penser à quelque chose ?

J'écoutais brièvement les pensées des autres élèves autour de moi et me rendis compte qu'ils étaient tous intrigués par ma sœur et moi. Mais ça, s'était habituel. Une partie des garçons trouvaient bien évidemment Alice très jolie et toutes les filles étaient déjà raide dingue de moi. Une petite partie pensait qu'Alice était effectivement bizarre mais disaient également que Bella était une fille chouette qui saurait accueillir au mieux les nouveaux venus de par son caractère facile et agréable. L'autre partie se demandait bien en quoi Alice, super fan de mode au vu de sa tenue vestimentaire, pouvait bien être attirée par l'insignifiante Bella Swan.

Encore une fois, mon cœur parla à la place de ma tête. Ma voisine de table épanchait toute sa bille immonde sur le dos de cette pauvre Bella et ça m'énerva. Je commençais déjà à m'habituer à la merveilleuse odeur de frésia que son sang m'envoyait mais le fait qu'on insulte ma fille, même en pensée, me fit gronder intérieurement. Et c'est ainsi que j'eu l'envie de me gifler à nouveau. Cette fille n'était pas MA fille et je devais arrêter de me tracasser pour elle. Je passais donc le reste des deux heures du cours à m'en convaincre.

Ok son sang m'appel et m'invite de par son odeur alléchante à me nourrir de son délicieux arôme à la fois fleuri et fruité. Ok ses yeux m'ont envouté. Ok, le fait que certaines personnes dans cette pièce l'insulte et la rabaisse me met en colère. Mais moi aussi je suis en colère pour ce qu'elle est. Ma raison me dit de ne pas essayer de la fréquenter, donc je vais au plus possible l'éviter et faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je ressens car, que je le veuille ou non, j'éprouvais le besoin irrésistible d'aller vers elle et de la garder rien que pour moi. Je pouvais refouler mes sentiments et faire ce qui est le plus juste pour moi… et indirectement pour elle. C'est une humaine et elle doit le rester !

Le cours semblait interminable. Non seulement cette prof était nulle et incompétente, mais en plus j'entendais Alice chuchoter et converser avec Bella. Cette dernière semblait finalement s'être radoucie et semblait prendre plaisir à faire connaissance avec ma sœur. Je fixais toute mon attention sur ses pensées mais rien ne me parvenais. Comme si quelque chose d'invisible, une armure ou je ne sais quoi, m'empêchait d'atteindre son esprit. Je pris le risque d'informer Alice sur la situation. Heureusement, le fait de parler à vitesse vampirique ne fis aucun effet sur les humains et Alice compris la situation rapidement, me précisant à travers ses pensées qu'elle allait y réfléchir mais qu'il faudrait en toucher un mot à Carlisle dès que possible.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, nous restâmes à nos places. Ici, mis à par pour les cours optionnels et de sport, ce sont les professeurs qui se déplacent de locaux en locaux et non les élèves. Je fus assailli de questions de par une majorité des filles et je pris le temps de me radoucir et de paraître sympathique. Si je devais passer deux ans avec ces humains, il était donc normal d'apprendre à les connaître un minimum.

La blonde à coté de moi s'appelait Jessica et était la fille de la prof de littérature. Elle semblait être totalement comme sa mère : une garce. Son amie Lauren aurait pu être sa jumelle en tout point ainsi que Tyler, un garçon arrogant qui était venu m'interpeller comme si nous étions amis et confidents de longue date. Les autres semblaient moins sûrs d'eux et ne vinrent donc pas. Ce n'est qu'après que je me rendis compte que le trio se considérait comme la bande des gens populaires et qu'il ne fallait par conséquent pas les déranger dans leur petit monde. Au vu de mon comportement, j'aurais pu faire partie de ce groupe, je m'en rendais bien compte, mais contrairement aux apparences, parfois trompeuses, je détestais ce genre de personnes. Jasper dirait que c'est une bonne excuse pour moi mais je faisais semblant, uniquement pour ne pas paraître étrange, plus que ce je ne le suis déjà, aux yeux des humains. Il y avait également Mike qui avait des pensées surprenantes, lui. Il semblait intrigué par nous, il était agacé que Jessica me parle ouvertement et avec insistance, me mettant au passage la moitié de son décolleté sous le nez, mais il était également inquiet au sujet de Bella et de sa conversation avec ma sœur. Ressentait-il des choses pour elle ? Je n'en étais pas certain. Il était plus du style à être attiré par des filles comme Lauren et Jess que comme Bella. Un soupçon de jalousie commença alors à pointer son nez ce qui m'agaça, bien évidemment.

Le prof de math arriva enfin pour me soulager de ma mascarade et en retournant à ma place, je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma sœur et sa voisine. Elles avaient une conversation animée sur la prof de français en riant de bon cœur. Son sourire fit pétiller son regard et encore une fois, je me surpris à l'admirer. Je ne me lasserais jamais de me plonger dans ce regard mais maintenant, je me rendais aussi compte qu'elle avait une petite bouche toute mignonne, cerclée de lèvres peu épaisses mais bien remplies, elles étaient parfaites avec un rose naturel qui la rendait sexy au possible et l'éclat de rire dans sa voix délicate, le rouge de ses joues sur sa peau fragile et pâle, le tout encadré par des cheveux lumineux me donna la vision d'un ange et j'eu envie de sourire à mon tour… avant de redescendre sur terre et de me gifler intérieurement (encore !) pour les pensées à la cons que je pouvais avoir sur cette fille. De plus, le renflement que je sentais pointer dans mon pantalon, juste à mon entre jambe me fis sursauter. Avais-je envie d'elle de cette façon ? Vraiment ? Grrr…

Je passais donc les deux heures suivantes à me concentrer sur sa silhouette disgracieuse histoire d'enlever de mon esprit cette image d'ange adorable dont j'avais envie, un sentiment de désir prenant le dessus sur le reste. Comme je n'y arrivais pas vraiment, je sentis la colère m'encombrer de nouveau. « Edward tu n'es qu'un abruti. S'il le faut, tu partiras loin de tous pendant un certain temps mais il faut que tu oublies cette fille ! » Pensais-je furieux contre moi-même mais aussi contre Bella, cette sorcière qui malgré elle m'ensorcelait de plus en plus alors que je ne lui avais encore pas adressé un seul mot.

Lorsque la cloche de fin de cours retenti, je n'avais absolument rien écouté de ce que le professeur avait raconté. Jessica m'avait proposé de m'aider à rattraper mon retard après les cours mais je lui proposai simplement d'emporter son propre classeur chez moi. J'arriverai, en faisant quelques photocopies, à me débrouiller sans la déranger. Je fis donc le timide qui ne voulait être une charge pour personne. En réalité, je n'avais aucune envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle et son bavardage superficielle. Alice, quant à elle, conversait toujours avec Bella. Enfin Alice parlait beaucoup et Bella écoutait… étrangement, cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la cafeteria pour le déjeuné. Là, les autres membres de ma famille étaient déjà installés. Je m'emparais donc d'un plateau et fis la file, Alice sur mes talons. Je sentis dans mon dos l'odeur de Bella, ainsi que la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps et je dû me forcer à ne pas lui plonger dessus devant tout le monde.

« Bon et bien Alice je te laisse là, dit-elle, cette après midi tu n'as pas de cours avec moi mais je suis persuadée que tu pourras t'en sortir toute seule.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Non, je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-elle embarrassée.

- De toute façon tu as des réserves Bella, sauter un repas ne te fera pas de mal. »

Qui avait dit cela ? Je scannai vite les alentours pour me rendre compte que s'était Tyler qui avait fait cette remarque désagréable. Il ricanait déjà, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres entouré de Jess, Lauren et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Bella semblait triste. Alice allait prendre sa défense quand elle répliqua sur un ton préoccupé :

« Oh merci de ton attention Tyler s'est trop aimable de te préoccuper de moi comme cela. A mon tour de t'aider au mieux : prend attention à ne pas prendre froid, je m'en voudrai que tu tombes malade.

- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit-il curieux.

- Oh oui bien sûr tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais je m'inquiète car vu l'espace vide qu'il y a dans ta boîte crânienne par ton manque de cervelle, il doit y avait une quantité de courants d'air. De plus, la taille de tes oreilles ne va pas aider à garder tout ce vent que tu dégages. Elles doivent en laisser passer des choses… Dit-elle le regard à la fois déterminé, froid mais satisfait ».

Il semblerait que mon ange fragile ne le soit pas tant que ça. Encore une fois, elle me démontrait qu'elle avait un esprit vif. On dirait un tigre dans une enveloppe de chat. Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par le rire fort d'Emmett. Visiblement, ils avaient suivi la conversation. Il songea instantanément que s'était vraiment la fille qu'il me fallait : elle était capable de me remettre à ma place au besoin. Rose avait également un sourire satisfait. Ma famille me déteste ou quoi ? Suis-je si invivable que ça ?

Tyler, lui, n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses idées pour trouver quelques choses à répliquer. Il se retourna alors comme un con sans répartie et ricana des méchancetés à l'encontre de Bella. Il était loin d'être franc pour dire plus haut ces commentaires… il semble que la petites bandes des « populaires » étaient également des fouteurs de merde.

« Bella, même si tu ne manges pas, vient au moins à notre table. J'aimerai beaucoup te présenter à ma famille, supplia Alice en montrant les autres du menton. Je savais qu'elle faisait également diversion, histoire de changer de conversation.

- Oh et bien, c'est gentil mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. C'est votre premier jour, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver quelques instants je pense. On peut se retrouver dehors quand vous aurez fini si vous voulez… je serais dans le parc de la cour arrière. Proposa Bella en s'enfuyant presque ».

Je vis, à travers les pensées d'Alice que Bella sortait donc sans avoir mangé. Pourquoi ne mangeait-elle pas ? Si Tyler était tout le temps comme ça elle devait peut être se sentir frustrée et ne préférait donc pas manger pour ne pas prendre du poids. Ou était-elle malade ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle, elle a peut être des soucis de santé… non je ne peux absolument pas penser comme ça ! Edward reprend toi bon sang tu t'en fou de cette fille !

Après m'être servi je me dirigeai vers mes frères, Alice sur mes Talons.

« Eh my boy, dit-elle en embrassant brièvement Jasper, tu m'as manqué ! Ca s'est bien passé cette matinée ? Vous êtes dans une chouette classe.

- La routine, répliqua Rose d'un air blasé.

- Vous par contre semblez être dans un lieu charmant et plein d'action, rigola Emmett. L'amour d'Edward est avec vous alors ?

- Ce n'est pas mon amour, tu l'as bien regardée ? Dis-je sur la défensive. S'était méchant, je sais.

- Elle me parait mignonne. Oui, elle n'a pas vraiment un physique de rêve, et alors ? Vu comment elle se défend, je l'aime déjà moi. Répondit Emmett tout sourire.

- Oui et ce qu'Edward ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'il trouve son sang envoutant et qu'en plus, il ne sait pas lire dans ses pensées, expliqua Alice.

- D'où ta tête renfrognée, conclu Rosalie. Pour une fois, tu n'as pas le contrôle, ça doit être frustrant.

- C'est assez dangereux aussi, dis Jasper avec sérieux. Notre nature nous permet de vivre au milieu d'humain même si leur sang est invitant. Le fait que tu trouves le sien plus alléchant que les autres est un fameux risque pour elle comme pour nous.

- Je sais me contrôler, dis-je immédiatement. Je sentais la colère m'envahir de nouveau mais Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme qui me remit les idées en place. Pourquoi étais-je toujours sur la défensive et furieux lorsque Bella était dans la conversation, que se soit de manière directe ou détournée ?

- Calme toi, j'imagine que cela doit être frustrant pour toi d'avoir ton don bloqué, dis Alice en mangeant ses pâtes.

- Une minute… dis-je tout à coup, une idée faisant son chemin dans mon esprit… Jasper, as-tu perçu les émotions de Bella lorsque Tyler l'a insultée ? ».

Il se concentra un instant, se rejouant la scène dans sa tête. Bella avait été blessée mais s'était rebellée. Toutes personnes ressents des émotions dans ce genre de cas. Mais Jasper n'avait rien ressenti du tout.

« Et toi Alice, peux-tu la voir dans tes vision ? Essaye de voir ce qu'il va se passer quand tu iras la rejoindre après avoir mangé. Proposais-je à ma sœur qui me regardait avec curiosité.

- Je… je ne vois rien. Je peux voir ce qu'il se passe aux alentours mais dès que je veux voir Bella, ma vision se bloque… comme… comme quand j'ai eu les visions de notre venue ici ou celle de la taverne. En fait, je ne peux pas la voir. Dit-elle songeuse.

- Et je ne peux l'entendre tout comme Jasper ne perçois pas ses émotions.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que vos dons sont inefficaces avec elle ? Demanda Emmett, il lui fallait toujours un peu de temps pour percuter les informations…

- Fascinant, dit Alice, une multitude de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

- Non, absolument pas fascinant du tout ! Il est hors de question que nous restions ici, sans savoir ce qu'il va nous arriver. Nous pourrions être découverts ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, dis-je, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Ne stress pas petit frère, c'est juste bien la preuve que cette fille est faite pour toi et même pour notre famille. Ce n'est pas une humaine comme les autres, tout comme nous ne sommes pas des vampires comme les autres. Nous étions sans doute destiné la rencontrer, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette vison de nous dans une cafeteria d'une école Belge. Nous devions venir ici.

- Alice, tu avais vu tout ceci ? C'est donc ça que toi et Carlisle me cachiez depuis le début ? Dis-je en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser de rage.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main. Bella bloquait déjà sans doute mon don c'est pour cela que nous n'avions pas compris ce qui allait se passer. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de se déplacer et faire réaliser cette vision. Et puis, tu sais très bien que mes visions sont changeantes. Si j'ai vu ceci, c'est que notre destin nous y a conduis !

- Et puis ça met pas mal d'action dans nos vies ! Rigola Emmett en se frottant les mains. Aller manger tous rapidement, j'ai hâte d'aller rencontrer ma nouvelle petite sœur.

- Ce n'est pas ta sœur et ça ne le sera jamais ! »

En disant cela, je me levai et sorti de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Mon regard devait être le plus noir que j'ai jamais eu car toute cette histoire ne me plaisait pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un mais les sentiments que je ressentais à l'instant pour cette fille mystérieuse me rendaient totalement vulnérables et ça, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Je suis Edward Cullen et ma vie ne dépend de personne… encore moins d'une humaine bizarre, aussi jolie, envoutante et délicieuse soit-elle, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Je composais alors un numéro sur mon portable. A la première sonnerie, j'entendis sa voix.

« Tanya c'est moi… il faut qu'on se parle ! ».

_**Voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas, un petit com ça fait toujours plaisir. **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5 Préjugés ou vrai jugement

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Voici déjà la suite. Que pense Bella d'Alice ? Comment va-t-elle se comporter avec Emmett et les autres ? … A vous de le découvrir ! **_

_**Il est vrai que pour l'instant les chapitres s'enchaînent assez vite mais c'est parce que j'avais un peu plus de temps et moins de contraintes à mon boulot. De plus, cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps… les chapitre suivants risquent de mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver…**_

_**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 5 : préjugés ou vrai jugement ?_ (BPV)

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette matinée serait si attractive. J'avais passé les quatre heures de cours à discuter avec Alice. Enfin, elle avait parlé et j'avais beaucoup écouté. Elle était surprenante ! Elle ne s'était peut être pas trompée en disant que nous deviendrions amies. Encore que, si ça se trouve, à partir du moment où elle découvrira qui je suis vraiment et de quoi est faite ma vie, elle va me rejeter et se faire amie avec la bande à Jess et Tyler. Après tout, elle avait plus leur apparence que la mienne et ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Même ma meilleure amie, Angela, m'avait un peu abandonnée quand je m'étais un peu refermée suite à la mort de Jake et que je m'étais retrouvée dans une autre classe que la sienne. Comme quoi les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… sauf pour Edward. Il me détestait, je pouvais clairement le voir dans ses incroyables yeux quand il me regardait. De plus, il s'efforçait de m'ignorer. Je l'avais peut être cherché un peu mais bon… il y a des moments ou c'est comme ça : je ne sais pas tenir ma langue et ma franchise m'oblige à dire tout ce que je pense sur le moment plutôt que de faire des commérages dans le dos des gens. On venait encore d'en avoir la preuve avec Tyler : quel débile ce mec. J'essayais de m'en convaincre et j'avais l'habitude de ses remarques mais ça faisait toujours mal quand même.

Tout ce que j'espérais, s'était qu'Edward ne se mette pas lui aussi à faire des remarques humiliantes à mon sujet car si je voulais partager quelque chose avec Alice, j'aimais autant ne pas avoir son frangin sur le dos. J'avais assez de soucis comme cela. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il m'avait ignorée durant l'intercours de 10h et semblait s'entendre à merveille avec Jess. Pourquoi cela me dérangeait-il ? En temps normal, j'étais intimidée par ce genre de garçon trop parfait et je m'écrasais dans mon coin pour ne pas me faire remarquer ou pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Mais quand je pouvais voir l'expression de son visage, je n'avais qu'un envie : le provoquer. Il fallait absolument que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas le contrarier. Devrais-je m'excuser pour samedi ? Non quand même pas… Bella ressaisi toi enfin tu n'as rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas toi !

J'étais tout à mes pensées, assise sur le dossier d'un banc au milieu du parc à grignoter les quelques biscuits que j'avais emportés le matin en quittant la maison (la vrai raison de mon manque de faim étant que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer la cantine cette semaine) quand j'entendis quelqu'un venir. Ce n'était pas habituel de voir quelqu'un dehors si tôt durant le repas de midi… tout le monde était normalement encore à la cafétéria. Curieuse, je fixais la silhouette au loin qui marchait rapidement tout en maintenant un téléphone à son oreille.

« Tanya c'est moi… il faut qu'on se parle ! »

Décidément il me poursuit ou quoi ? S'était Edward qui, comme à chaque fois que je l'avais vu jusqu'à présent, semblait énervé. Il ne sait pas sourire et profiter gaiement de la vie ? Pourquoi était-il toujours mécontent ? Je ne tenais pas à écouter sa conversation, qui en soi ne me regardais pas. Je pris donc mon mp3 et le fixai sur mes oreilles. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se figea un instant, puis reparti dans l'autre direction, toujours son téléphone à portée d'oreille. J'haussais les épaule et pris mon roman histoire de passer le temps.

C'est uniquement quand je sentis un petit lutin se presser contre moi sur le banc que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait plein de gens à l'extérieur : le repas devait être terminé. Alice me retira un écouteur et le mis sur son oreille.

« Eh, Coldplay hein ? Tu aimes ce groupe ?

- Oui assez…mais ce n'est pas mon préféré.

- Ah et qu'écoute la miss en temps normal alors ? Demanda un grand brun qui s'approchait de nous. »

Il faisait au moins deux mètre de haut et sa carrure était aussi large qu'une porte. Il aurait pu faire peur mais il avait un visage d'enfant ainsi que des yeux rieurs et pétillants. Il était accompagné d'un top model blond aux jambes interminables et d'un autre garçon, très mignon aussi, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et bouclés.

« Ah Bella je te présente mon grand frère, Emmet, et sa copine, Rosalie. Précisa Alice.

- Enchanté Bella, dis le frère d'Alice en me faisant un baise main délicat. De quelle époque venait-il ? Ca me fit cependant sourire et j'espérais que mes traitresses de joues ne commençaient pas à devenir rouges car Rosalie semblait gentille mais son regard pouvait, j'en étais certaine, tuer quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je rougissais à cause de son copain.

- Salut, je suis Jasper, le frère de Rosalie mais aussi le copain d'Alice. Se présenta celui-ci tout en me serrant la main puis en prenant place sur le banc, Alice sautant immédiatement sur ses genoux.

- Contente de vous rencontrer, dis-je timidement. Alice m'a parlé de vous toute la matinée. Au fait ça à été les cours dans votre nouvelle classe ? Pas trop difficile de trouver votre place ?

- Non pas du tout, nous avons l'habitude de déménager et de devoir nous intégré expliqua Emmett.

- Ah oui ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez de la région de Seattle. Vous parlez pourtant très bien français, interrogeai-je. Même pas un petit accent sur lequel je pourrais vous charrier.

- Nous avons la chance de voyager avec nos parents pendant les vacances et notre mère trouvait important de connaître plusieurs langues, répondis Rosalie évasive.

- Alice m'a dit que vous aviez tous été adoptés par le docteur Cullen, c'est généreux de sa part.

- Carlisle est plus qu'un vrai père pour nous et Esmée nous aime comme ses enfants et nous le montre bien. Ce sont les deux personnes les plus merveilleuses du monde, précisa Alice, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

- Ont-il adoptés d'autres jeunes comme vous ? Mais d'où me venait mon audace de poser toutes ces questions ? Ils devaient penser que je leur faisais passer un véritable interrogatoire. En réalité, j'avais envie qu'ils me parlent d'Edward, même si j'avais du mal à me l'admettre.

- Il y a juste nous et bien sûr Edward qui est aussi dans ta classe, répondis Jasper patiemment. D'ailleurs où est-il le petit frère ?

- Il est parti là bas en téléphonant à une certaine Tanya, dis-je d'un air détaché. Enfin j'espérais que ça avait l'air neutre et détaché. Vous vous entendez bien avec lui ? Il semble furieux à longueur de temps. Sa mauvaise humeur de samedi n'est pas encore partie, dis-je en m'adressant à Alice cette fois.

- Oh ça lui passera mais je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait dire à cette garce de Tanya ? Dit-elle songeuse, en regardant Jasper et les deux autres. J'avais l'impression qu'une conversation silencieuse se déroulait entre ces quatre là. Etais-je de trop ?

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser entre vous. A ces mots je me levai et récupérai mes affaires.

- Eh attend, pourquoi tu t'en vas, dis Emmett précipitamment. Tu ne nous dérange absolument pas et sauf si tu préfères rejoindre des amis, j'aimerai beaucoup faire un peu plus ta connaissance.

- J'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez une conversation silencieuse quand je vous ai parlé de votre frère. Je me suis dit que s'était peut être une histoire de famille et je ne tiens pas à m'imposer dans une affaire qui ne me regarde pas. Expliquais-je.

- T'es perspicace toi comme fille dis donc. Rigola Emmett. Reste la miss, tu ne déranges absolument pas c'est juste que Tanya est une fille qu'Edward met de temps en temps dans son lit mais on ne l'aime pas du tout, c'est une salope. On se demande juste pourquoi il l'a appelée, sachant qu'elle vit en Alaska ».

Eh bien voilà encore un défaut de plus à ajouter au jeune Cullen. Il ne semblait pas intéressé par l'esprit des filles mais bien par leur capacité à ouvrir les cuisses. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait : même s'il avait un moment de folie pour me trouver intéressante à son gout, je ne voudrais de lui pour rien au monde.

- En effet, l'Alaska c'est loin pour un coup de baise vite fait.

- J'ai déjà dis que je t'aime déjà toi ? Ris Emmett en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je commençais à être gênée mais Rosalie semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première culotte. »

A vrai dire, j'appréciais déjà beaucoup Emmett car il semblait dire ce qu'il pense et ses paroles sortaient brutes, sans le moindre chichi. En plus, il semblait avoir de l'humour, un peu le même que le miens. On risquait de s'entendre en fait. Au moins si Alice me laisse tomber, je pourrai toujours discuter avec son frère.

On passa alors le reste du temps libre de midi ensemble. Je prenais de l'assurance et posais des questions de ci de là pour apprendre à mieux les connaître. Cependant, ils semblaient plus vouloir que je leur parle de moi plutôt que de répondre à mes interrogations. Après avoir un peu parlé de mes goûts musicaux et pour répondre à la toute première question d'Emmett lors de nos présentations, Jasper me mis un peu mal à l'aise :

« Où vis-tu Bella ? Alice nous a dit qu'elle t'avait déjà rencontrée samedi dans une taverne ?

- Oui s'est vrai. En fait j'habite Forks depuis toujours et je travaille à la Push les mercredis après midi, les vendredis soirs et samedi matin voir même l'après midi pour subvenir à mes petits besoins et payer l'école.

- Tes parents ne payent pas pour toi ? Tu n'as que 17 ans s'est étrange. Tu vis seule ? Interrogea Emmett, une pointe de protection dans la voix.

- En fait, officiellement, je vis avec ma mère mais elle est partie vivre avec son amoureux il y a bientôt un an. Elle revient de temps en temps pour payer les factures principales et me voir… enfin je crois. Sinon je ne suis pas souvent seule : il y a l'école et puis j'ai ma sœur Leah qui me laisse souvent ses deux adorables enfants à garder pendant qu'elle fait la fête.

- Oh ma pauvre, et ton père ? Il ne vit pas avec toi ? Compatis Alice.

- Il a eu un accident il y a cinq ans et … il n'est plus de ce monde. »

J'aurais dû ne rien dire. Ils allaient penser que je fais ma petite malheureuse qui cherche qu'on ait pitié d'elle.

« Mais ça va, je vais bien. Dis-je rapidement, me forçant à sourire un peu. Il est normal que je prenne mes responsabilités. Et puis ma mère n'a pas beaucoup d'argent donc c'est à moi de l'aider au mieux et elle a le droit de profiter de son amour avec Phil vu qu'elle a perdu papa assez jeune. Je crois que cette vie m'a forgée tel que je suis donc c'est une bonne chose.

- Tu es courageuses quand même ma belle, très peu de jeunes se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils ont. Dis Rosalie et cela me surpris. J'avais jusque là eu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas super contente que je soi là et finalement elle était gentille. Son air blasé était peut être dû à l'ennui d'être à l'école et non simplement avec moi.

- Et ta jolie frimousse à un copain au moins ? Demanda Emmett en me donnant une accolade discrète et en haussant un sourcil chargé de sous entendus.

- Pas vraiment, dis-je évasive. Il m'avait déjà bien regardée ? Ce beau jeune homme baraqué trouvait que j'avais une jolie frimousse ? S'étais bien le premier !

- Pas de secrets pour moi ma jolie, renchérit-il. On ne peut pas avoir « pas vraiment un copain »… aller raconte tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? Montre-nous qui c'est… il est ici ? Dit-il en regardant tout aux alentours les élèves qui bavassaient en se promenant ».

Je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter à leur pitié qu'en plus de cela mon amour de toujours était lui aussi disparu dans un accident. J'essayai donc d'éluder en restant vague :

« En fait mon meilleur ami de toujours, mon amour de jeunesse, est le fils de mon « patron » à la Push. Je l'aime énormément.

- Attend une minute Bella. Tu parles de ce garçon dont la photo est dans un cadre près du téléphone ? Demanda Alice, sourcils froncés »

Zut, elle a vu ça lors de sa visite samedi. Elle avait donc des yeux partout !

« Oui, répondis-je en baissant la tête, après tout, cela ne servait à rien de mentir.

- Oh ma chérie mais s'est horrible, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Que veux-tu dire Alice, demanda Jasper.

- Il a eu un accident de moto l'an dernier et n'en est pas revenu, dis-je tristement. Ce souvenir était toujours douloureux. »

Plus personne ne parlait et je voyais de plus en plus de la pitié dans leur regard et ça commença à m'agacer.

« Bon et bien voilà je crois qu'on en a assez dit sur moi aujourd'hui. Dis-je en me levant.

- Non attend Bella, on ne voulait pas t'embarrasser avec nos questions déplacées, justifia Jasper.

- C'est bon ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de vos regards de pitiés. Je vais bien, tout va bien pour moi. Je m'en sors sans problèmes, pas de tracas et ne soyez pas désolés : vos questions n'étaient pas déplacées. C'est gentil de vouloir me connaître, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, dis-je en souriant.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Rosalie.

- En cours, il va sonner dans cinq minutes et j'ai cours de chimie. J'ai des questions à poser au prof pour un travail. Je crois qu'Alice m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas les même cours optionnels que moi alors, à plus et bonne après midi, leur lançai-je en m'éloignant. »

S'était un mensonge bien évidemment. Je voulais juste m'éclipser avec tact. Je n'aimais pas mentir et en réalité je n'étais pas douée pour ça… j'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas remarqué. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient pu entendre mon cœur s'emballer lorsque je prononçai ma dernière phrase. A un détecteur de mensonges je serais grillée nette, c'est certain.

C'est là que je remarquai qu'Edward n'était pas loin de nous. Il semblait écouter Jess qui lui bavait dessus mais je suis presque sûr qu'il avait écouté toute notre conversation. Bah, je m'en moque de toute façon. Je venais juste de justifier le fait que je n'étais pas assez bien et intéressante pour lui.

Je me rendis donc dans le laboratoire pour m'installer seule au fond du local comme à mon habitude cette année. J'étais excellente en chimie, s'était sans doute ma matière préférée. Le prof commençait à préparer du matériel pour le cours qui allait débuter. L'avantage avec ce prof s'est qu'il adaptait toujours un peu son cours pour moi. Il savait parfaitement que je maîtrisais les savoirs qu'il était sensé m'enseigner. J'avais donc droit à des notes poussées et à des manipulations pour moi seule. La plupart du temps, je ne suivais même pas le cours, étant plongée dans les activités complémentaires qu'il me proposait. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas enclin à me donner quelque chose à faire…La sonnerie retenti et les autres élèves s'installèrent à leur tour sur leurs tables, Mike me jetant un petit regard avant de s'asseoir.

Génial ! Qui venait d'entrer ? Edward bien sûr. S'il avait choisi la chimie comme option, cela voulait dire qu'on passerait presque tous nos cours de la semaine dans la même pièce car qui prend chimie prend aussi les autres branches scientifiques. Il s'avança vers le professeur et se présenta respectueusement. C'est la première fois que je ne le voyais pas sur les nerfs et mécontent. Il était quand même craquant dans ses son jeans un peu moulant et son sweet prof lui posa plusieurs questions, lui tendis un tas de feuilles puis lui indiqua la place à coté de moi… non ce n'est pas possible. Enfer !

S'il était encore fâché contre moi, il n'en montra rien et vint s'installer à ma table, prenant toutefois attention à ne pas s'approcher trop de ma chaise. Sa mauvaise humeur se serait-elle envolée ? Il avait peut être eu la confirmation que Tanya prendra l'avion pour venir le soulager. Ooh Bella tu es méchante de parler ainsi… tu ne le connais pas alors ne juge pas !

« Salut, dis-je gentiment… pour être polie.

- Salut, répondit-il en me dévisageant légèrement.

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de se présenter. Je suis Isabella mais tout le monde dit Bella. On s'est vu samedi à la Push.

- Et tu veux me rappeler que j'ai été impoli ? Tu voulais vérifier que je répondrais à ton bonjour aujourd'hui c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas si mal élevé que tu pourrais le penser ! »

Ok, la mauvaise humeur est toujours là… mais il est vrai que même si mes intentions étaient totalement différentes de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, ça pouvait prêter à confusion.

« Non pas du tout. J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer ta famille et comme je les trouve charmants et agréables, je me suis dis que tu devais l'être aussi. Visiblement je me trompe. On dit pourtant que les chien de font pas des chats… tu es l'exception visiblement. »

Me voilà de nouveau piquante à le remettre à sa place. Mon approche est loin de ce que j'avais prévus mais son ton m'agaçais et s'était plus fort que moi. Il ne semblait pas être plus troublé que cela de ma répartie mais ne répondis cependant rien du tout.

« Aller les gars on s'installe, on ne perd pas de temps dit Mr Lewis. Nous avons aujourd'hui un nouvel arrivant, j'imagine que vous avez eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance ce matin. Etant donné que tu as déjà vu la matière d'aujourd'hui Edward je te laisse avec Bella. Comme tu l'a vue aussi l'an dernier, s'adressa-t-il cette fois à moi, tu vas pouvoir expliquer à notre nouvel ami ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent et ainsi comparer avec ce qu'il connaît. Je pourrais donc adapter mon cours la prochaine fois pour vous deux. »

Cool… on ne pouvait vraiment pas rêver mieux ! Pourquoi les programmes de cours ne sont-ils pas les mêmes qu'en Amérique ? Je pris un bloc de feuille et traçais un tableau à deux colonnes, l'une pour matière vues cette année, l'autre étant destinées aux matières vues par Edward.

Sans dire un mot, je pris le temps de remplir la colonne qui me concernait. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire de même après et ainsi tout serait terminé sans que je ne doivent lui demander quoi que ce soit.

« S'il te plait, dis-je le plus calmement possible, tu n'as qu'as compléter par ce que tu as vu cette année.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Eh tu vois que tu es capable d'être poli. Dis-je en souriant, je ne pouvais donc pas me taire ?

- Et toi tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue de vipère ? »

Bon ok, je l'avais cherché. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre que je voulais faire de l'humour. Et si je me montrais simplement gentille ? J'observais les mains d'Edward alors qu'il écrivait. C'est bizarre mais c'est une des choses que je regarde en premier chez les gens. Selon leur apparence, leur douceur ou leur précision, on pouvait en apprendre d'avantage sur le mode de vie de leur propriétaire. Les siennes étaient parfaites, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Elles étaient à la fois grandes mais proportionnées avec des doigts ni trop longs ni trop fins. Elles étaient musclées et robustes mais délicates à la fois. J'avais envie de les toucher pour vérifier qu'elles étaient douces. Bella stop ça suffit mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? J'avais déjà rencontré de très beaux mecs, surtout à la taverne, mais je savais que ce genre de gars ne me regardait absolument pas. Ils se moquaient la plupart du temps, et ce ouvertement, de mon physique peu avantageux. Une fois, Billy en mis même un dehors parce qu'il disait que s'était honteux de ne pas être servi par une jolie fille. Un connard quoi ! Je m'interdisais donc de rêvasser mais là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui. De plus son écriture était belle et régulière, un peu comme une calligraphie du début du siècle dernier. S'était plutôt rare de voir un garçon écrire correctement.

« Il est obligatoire d'avoir le même cours que les autres de la classe en cas d'inspection. Si tu veux, je peux te passer mon cours pour que tu puisses te remettre en ordre. Proposais-je sérieusement. Au besoin, s'il y a une matière que nous avons vue et pas toi, je peux aussi t'expliquer ce que tu as manqué.

- Non c'est bon je me débrouillerai, répliqua-t-il rapidement. »

Sympa ! Et un merci te ferait mourir ? Grr ce garçon me rend dingue tellement il m'énerve. La prochaine fois tu te démerdera tout seul vu que tu es si malin ! Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il rajouta :

« Le prof m'a déjà donné une copie du cours et je connais les chapitres que vous avez vus… merci ».

Tu vois Bella tu es une mauvaise langue ! Son ton s'était radouci un petit peu et cela me fit sourire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il me fixa alors droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait y trouver une réponse ou quelque chose de particulier. En temps normal, je n'aimais pas que l'on me dévisage ainsi et je tournais la tête rapidement. Mais cette fois, je me noyais littéralement dans ces yeux vert étincelants. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger et je senti un courant électrique me traverser. J'étais en proie à des sentiments très contradictoires au sujet de ce garçon et ça commençait à m'effrayer. Il devait vraiment penser que j'étais une folle, groupie raide dingue de lui… alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Je me dis donc violence pour détourner le regard et me concentrer sur Mike qui essayait tant bien que mal de réussir la manipulation que le prof lui avait imposée. Je me levais discrètement et allait l'aider. Comme à chaque fois que j'avais un contact avec Mike, il me remercia d'un sourire avant de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Bizarement j'aimais bien Mike car il n'avais jamais été méchant avec moi et tentait aussi parfois de m'aider. Mais on n'échangeait quasi jamais un seul mot.

Je retournai alors à ma place près d'Edward. Nous n'échangeâmes plus aucun mots jusqu'à la fin du cours. La cloche résonnait à peine qu'Edward se précipitait déjà vers la sortie sans se retourner. Que c'était-il passé exactement je ne saurait le dire mais il fallait absolument que je me vide l'esprit et me change les idées. Cette journée avait été plus éprouvante émotionnellement que ce que je pensais. J'allais donc déposer la feuille demandée au prof avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Devant l'école, le bus de retour attendait déjà. En traversant le parking, je vis qu'Alice et sa famille étaient adossés près de deux voitures, les leurs visiblement : une Volvo couleur argent et une grosse jeep 4x4. Edward me fixais encore ? Mais non idiote il y avait Jess juste derrière, ce n'était donc sûrement pas moi qu'il regardait comme ça. Je répondis discrètement aux grands signes d'Emmett puis m'installai à mon siège habituel dans l'autobus toujours mes vieux écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir les gens autour de moi et pour me vider ma tête.

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement. J'étais de plus en plus proche d'Alice qui étrangement ne semblait pas se lasser de moi. Dès que possible, on retrouvait Jasper, Emmett et Rose où l'on passait vraiment de très bons moments ensemble. Edward, quant à lui ne se joignait jamais à ses frères et sœur. Il m'ignorait la plus part du temps ce qui en soit m'arrangeait bien. J'étais quand même anxieuse de savoir si il n'aimait pas passer du temps avec sa famille ou si c'était moi qui l'en empêchait parce qu'il ne voulait pas être en contact avec l'insignifiante Bella Swan. Nous ne nous étions plus adressé un seul mot depuis notre échange silencieux mais électrique du cours de chimie.

Le mercredi après midi, Rachel m'interrogea vivement sur la famille Cullen. C'était une petite ville et tout se savait rapidement, surtout à la Push, rendez-vous des commérages et des ragots. Je restais très évasive, ne voulant pas attirer plus l'attention sur moi. Nous étions vendredi matin et le premier cours que nous avions était la biologie. J'espérais que monsieur Banner ne ferait pas la même chose que Mr Lewis : éviter Edward me convenait très bien et je n'avais pas envie de voir son air ronchon ce matin.

Malheureusement, mes vœux ne furent pas exaucés…

_**Et voilà, merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé l'une ou l'autres reviews ou m'ont envoyé un MP, ça fait super plaisir même si je commence sérieusement à douter de moi… Dite-moi si vous voulez une suite !**_

_**A bientôt… **_


	6. Chapter 6 Doutes et raison

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je suis un peu déçue de vous présenter ce chapitre, comme je serai sans doute déçue de vous présenter le suivant. Je m'explique : quand je publie un nouveau chapitre, le suivant est toujours écrit et même quasi fini. En fait, je préfère attendre avant de publier au fur à mesure car parfois, en écrivant la suite, je suis amenée à modifier une petite chose ou l'autre. J'ai donc terminé le chapitre 6 en publiant le 5 et le 7 commençait à devenir bon (enfin pour moi)… **_

_**Toutefois, le lendemain soir, alors que je relisais le 6 et le 7 à la volée une dernière fois pour détecter d'éventuelles incohérences, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais mon pc à planté. Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri de ce genre de souci et comme je suis amenée régulièrement à utiliser l'informatique dans mon travail, j'ai l'habitude de sauvegarder régulièrement mes fichiers, même quand ils sont en cours d'exécution. En plus ici, j'avais presque clôturé les deux fichiers la veille, donc je ne me suis pas inquiétée. Toutefois, quelle ne fut pas ma déception lorsqu'après redémarrage, les deux fichiers « chap 6 » et « chap 7 » n'ont plus du tout voulu s'ouvrir ! J'ai essayé pendant 2 jours toutes les techniques imaginables et toutes les recherches d'aides possibles : rien à faire. J'ai donc dû me résoudre à recommencer mon travail. Bien évidemment, les idées principales sont les même mais j'étais assez contente de moi et je n'ai pas su retranscrire les mots tels qu'ils étaient agencés dans les premières versions. De plus, ma déception d'avoir perdu mon travail ne m'a pas aidée à trouver la motivation et donc l'entrain de recommencer et je crois que ça se ressent un peu à la lecture de cette deuxième version… enfin moi j'en ai l'impression. **_

_**J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même…Je vous laisse avec Edward.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ps : les personnages et les mondes sont de S. Meyer.**_

_Chapitre 6 : doutes et raison_ (EPV)

Depuis le début de la semaine, mon corps et mon esprit étaient en totale contradiction. Il y avait en permanence les deux opposés de ma conscience sur mon épaule : la raison de blanche vêtue et le démon rouge vif. L'un me dictant que je devais absolument faire attention de ne pas mettre en danger mon entourage, l'autre mettant en avant mes pulsions, mes envies et mon désire de mordre cette humaine au parfum envoutant. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle de ces deux voix dans ma tête me disait d'être raisonnable. Cependant, je dois avouer que le monstre au creux de mon ventre prenait de plus en plus le dessus et que mon esprit était de plus en plus accaparé par le démon dansant la salsa sur mon épaule.

Le lundi midi, la première chose qu'il me vint à l'esprit était : partir. Ou plutôt : m'enfuir ! Jamais je n'avais autant été perturbé par le sang d'une humaine et je ne pouvais accepter qu'elle me mette la tête à l'envers comme elle le faisait. C'est à ce moment là que je pris la décision d'appeler Tanya. Après tout, quitte à partir loin, autant ne pas être seul ! Ok Tanya était une garce et elle m'énervait la plupart du temps mais s'était un sacré coup au pieu. Cependant, alors que je composais le numéro, je vis Bella assise dans le parc, grignotant un malheureux biscuit sec. Pourquoi avoir prétexté qu'elle n'avait pas faim alors qu'elle mangeait là, toute seule, un repas loin d'être équilibré. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va avoir une ligne plus fine !

Un rayon de soleil vint toucher son visage pâle et délicat et ce que je vis me troubla encore une fois. Je suis sûr qu'un œil humain ne pouvais pas voir ce que je pouvais constater tellement le changement était imperceptible… sauf pour ma vision de vampire. Sa peau brillait un peu. Pas comme celle d'un « vrai » vampire comme l'avait été un jour Carlisle. Elle luisait très légèrement comme la nôtre aujourd'hui. Elle-même ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle ne devait pas être humaine… ce n'est pas possible. Existait-il quelque part d'autres mutations vampiriques comme mon père en avait créée une ? Pourtant, même si son odeur était la plus délicieuse sur cette terre, sa peau n'était pas parfaite et lisse comme la nôtre et son corps était chaud comme celui d'un humain. Elle ne semblait pas avoir une capacité auditive et visuelle plus performante et elle était même plutôt maladroite dans ses déplacements. Qui était vraiment cette fille ?

Je continuai à marcher et son odeur vint frapper mes narines. Je n'avais qu'une envie : goûter le doux nectar invitant qui coulait dans ses veines. Sa peau était tellement fine que je pouvais voir les lignes bleutés de celles-ci sur son cou. Je pris alors instantanément une autre décision que celle de partir : je vais rester et trouver un plan pour pouvoir me nourrir d'elle ! Je sais que si ma famille et surtout mon père avait la capacité de lire mes pensées comme je pouvais lire les leurs, alors ils m'enfermeraient à tout jamais. Mais je m'en moquais. Depuis ma transformation, j'avais déjà essayé de me nourrir de sang humain directement à la source et comme j'avais quand même été bien éduqué par mes parents, j'avais pris soin de ne mordre que des monstres : violeurs, malfaiteurs, meurtriers. Après tout, leur mort n'était que ce qu'ils avaient mérités. Cette humaine était loin d'être mauvaise mais elle réveillait le monstre vampirique en moi et je devais absolument satisfaire l'envie qu'elle suscitait en moi.

C'est la voix perçante de Tanya qui me sortit de mes pensées et me fit détourner le regard de Bella. Elle m'avait repéré et je ne voulais pas qu'elle entende ma conversation même si elle avait mis ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. :

« Allo Eddie tu es toujours là ? Allo ... ?

- Oui je suis là, désolé Tanya… et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Eddie !

- Et bien my love qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'appel pour me dire qu'il faut qu'on se parle puis tu ne dis plus rien et tu t'énerves.

- Oui excuse moi je pensais à un truc. »

Elle m'énervait déjà. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de composer son numéro ? Il faut que je trouve un truc pour me débarrasser d'elle… D'où j'étais, je pouvais toujours voir Bella mais elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Une idée fit alors rapidement son chemin dans ma tête :

« En fait ce n'est pas vraiment à toi que je voulais parler. Je cherche à joindre Eleazar, tu ne sais pas où il est ?

- Come on Eddie, avoue que je te manquais déjà. »

Argh Tanya faisait toujours ça quand on ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Elle ignore tout ce qu'on lui dit et retourne tout à elle. En fait, Eleazar était le chef du clan où Tanya et ses sœurs vivaient. Il était l'ami de Carlisle depuis plusieurs siècles et avait suivit de près ses expériences et ses recherches sur la mutation des vampires. Lorsqu'on découvrit avec Alice et Jasper que les individus de notre espèce pouvaient devenir « plus humains », il décida, ainsi que sa famille, d'être transformé nouvelle fois. Malgré les changements, il avait conservé son don, à savoir détecter les capacités surnaturelles des vampires ou même des humains (au cas où ils seraient transformés un jour). Bella avait peut être divers prédispositions…

« Non sérieusement Tanya, il y a ici une fille qui nous intrigue car elle semble insensible à mon don tout comme à celui de Jasper et elle bloque les pensées d'Alice. En plus, sa peau est particulière. Expliquais-je calmement à Tanya. J'évitai intentionnellement de lui parler de l'effet de son odeur sur moi.

- Ah c'est ça, c'est une fille. Et ça ne te gène pas de m'en parler à moi, ta petite amie. Dit-elle choquée.

- Tanya tu n'es pas ma petite amie et tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas de petite amie nulle part et personne n'arrivera à me faire changer d'avis. Je suis très bien tout seul et même si ce qu'on partage est souvent hard et agréable, ça s'arrête là. On était d'accord tout les deux là-dessus il me semble. Lui rappelais-je.

- Sans doute mais tu t'intéresses déjà à une connasse d'européenne, tu ne perds pas de temps. Elle est jolie au moins ?

- Ne l'insulte pas s'il te plaît, tu ne la connais pas. »

Pourquoi le fait qu'elle la traite de connasse m'avait-il choqué ?

« Tu sembles déjà accro ma parole !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est une humaine ! M'emportais-je.

- Eh bien tu tombes de plus en plus bas. J'ai finalement de la chance de ne pas être ta petite amie.

- Voilà tu as raison, je n'avais même plus envie de la contredire, même si ces propos m'agaçaient au plus haut point.

- C'est vraiment dégoutant. Tu ne comptes quand même pas coucher avec elle ?

- Arrête Tanya bien sûr que non je ne compte pas coucher avec elle, non seulement c'est une humaine mais elle ne me mérite pas du tout (si ma famille m'entendait c'est sûr, je serais mort une deuxième fois !). C'est juste que comme elle bloque nos dons on se dit qu'elle pourrait être dangereuse et pourrait découvrir des choses à notre sujet sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Il faut être prudent avec le secret de notre nature tu le sais très bien. C'est pourquoi on pensait qu'Eleazar pourrait nous aider.

- Il n'est pas là, il est parti chasser avec Carmen. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Ok, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, lui dire que j'ai appelé ?

- Oui bien évidemment ».

Au son de sa voix devenue tout d'un coup mielleuse et gaie, je compris tout de suite qu'elle ne passerait pas le message.

« Au pire, je demanderai à Carlisle de le rappeler, précisais-je immédiatement pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas me saboter.

- Mais je lui donnerais le message ne t'inquiète pas, je suis digne de confiance voyons. S'il ne te rappel pas ce ne sera pas de ma faute !

- Ok alors ».

Je ne la cru pas une seconde mais ce n'était pas grave. Après tout l'excuse d'Eleazar était une parade.

« Bon ben merci Tanya et à bientôt.

- Quoi tu me laisses déjà ? On n'a même pas eu le temps de discuter un peu de votre déménagement. Comment c'est l'Europe ? Je viendrais bien vous rejoindre pour voir tout ça de mes yeux et puis… on pourra prendre du bon temps ensemble sur le vieux continent. Proposa-t-elle de manière suggestive.

- Non ne viens pas… répondis-je précipitamment. »

Il ne manquerait plus que ça : l'avoir dans mes pattes alors que je devais focaliser toute mon attention pour trouver le moyen de me nourrir de Bella. Ai-je vraiment pensé ça ? Tiens, la raison commencerait-elle à refaire surface ? Mais non me lança alors le monstre en moi… débarrasse toi de cette blondasse de vampire et savoure le sang de l'humaine, ça sera beaucoup plus intéressant !

« Eh sympa…, dis que je te dérange ! Edward Cullen je ne te reconnais plus. On était bien pourtant tout les deux non ? Sérieusement avoue que je te manque…

- A plus Tanya et bonjour à la famille. Dis-je en coupant la communication ».

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être gonflante par moment… bon ok elle était tout le temps comme ça. Alors que Bella lisait tranquillement sur son banc, je repérais mes frères et sœurs s'approcher. A leurs pensées, je vis tout de suite qu'eux aussi avaient été troublés en constatant que les rayons du soleil ne se comportaient pas de manière naturelle sur la peau de Bella.

« Des dons inefficaces, une peau bizarre et une odeur qui renverse Edward, dis Jasper assez bas de façon à ce qu'uniquement des oreilles vampiriques puissent l'entendre, il faut absolument qu'on parle d'elle à Carlisle.

- Je pensais aussi à Eleazar, précisais-je de la même façon que lui. »

Ils m'envoyèrent un « oui »tous les quatre par leur pensées, précisant ainsi qu'ils étaient d'accord avec moi. Cependant, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'humaine et s'installèrent avec elle. Je décidai alors de suivre leur conversation quelques mètres derrières eux. Mais mon attention fut vite accaparée par Jessica qui se sentit obligée de venir me tenir compagnie. Cette fille et ses pensées coquines à mon sujet commençaient déjà à m'énerver sérieusement. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me la mettre à dos dès le premier jour comme je l'avais fait avec Bella. Sinon, je donnerais à coup sûr une image de salle type désagréable et ça serait tout à fait justifié.

Malgré le bavardage incessant et totalement inintéressant de Jess et sa copine, je pouvais en apprendre d'avantage sur Bella de par sa conversation avec mes frères et sœurs. Elle était totalement agréable avec eux et souriante. Elle ne sembla pas choquée par la froideur de leur contact mais nous étions en extérieur, elle aurait pu avoir les mains froides. Je compris rapidement que s'était vraiment une pauvre fille qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie et qui n'était pas vraiment entourée et aimée comme elle le méritait. Elle pensait beaucoup aux autres, surtout à ses neveux et était ouverte à la culture, ce qui lui donnait une immense qualité à mes yeux.

Plus je l'observais du coin de l'œil, plus j'entendais le carillon délicat de sa voix et plus j'avais envie d'elle. J'avais l'impression que son sang chantait au rythme régulier de son cœur et de son rire. C'est alors que mon plan se dessina de plus en plus dans mon esprit. Au cours de ses nombreuses recherches, mon père avait découvert qu'il était capable de mordre un être vivant sans pour autant lui envoyer une dose de venin. Cela évitait alors une transformation en vampire. Et si avec un peu d'entrainement j'arrivais à faire pareil ? Je pourrais m'entrainer sur des petits animaux et ainsi je pourrai profiter de Bella sans pour autant la mettre en danger… sauf bien entendu si je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de boire son sang le moment venu. La mort l'emporterait alors assurément.

Oui mais si je parvenais à la mordre sans danger, comment alors lui expliquer mon comportement ? Salut je vais te mordre, boire ton sang mais laisse toi faire et il ne t'arrivera rien… et au fait n'en parle à personne. Elle me prendrait pour un psychopathe totalement dingue c'est certain. Mais peut importe pour l'instant. Le vent s'était légèrement levé et comme pour me mettre à la torture, je reçu une nouvelle bouffée de sa merveilleuse odeur et je me dis qu'avec un peu de temps, je trouverai bien des solutions possibles aux failles de mon plan.

Alors qu'elle quittait mes frères, troublée par les révélations qu'elle venait de leur faire sur la perte de son petit ami, je me débarrassais poliment des deux greluches qui m'avaient tenus compagnies et suivit Bella de loin. Son cœur avait eu un raté quand elle avait menti à Alice, en lui disant qu'elle devait parler au prof de chimie. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'elle était une petite chose malheureuse alors elle préféra fuir. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Arrivée au labo, elle s'installa dans le fond de la pièce. Elle avait une prédilection pour les fonds de salles ou les profs voulaient se débarrasser d'elle ?

J'attendis patiemment que l'horloge sonne et indique le début du cours pour pénétrer à mon tour dans le local. J'étais préparé cette fois à devoir supporter son incroyable odeur, le cours serait donc plus facile pour moi cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, le prof m'indiqua la place à côté de la fille avant de me donner les notes de cours que j'avais manqués. Et bien soit, je peux y arriver… en tout cas il fallait que je m'en convainque. Tu pourras en profiter plus tard, résonnais le monstre à l'intérieur de mon ventre, il faut juste que tu sois un peu plus patient !

Mais je crois que c'est surtout ma raison qui cette fois-ci pris le dessus et chassa momentanément le démon car quand elle commença à me parler et que mon regard croisa ses merveilleux yeux tricolores, je perdis de nouveau mes moyens. Je lui répondis au départ sèchement mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et me remis, une nouvelle fois, à ma place. C'est alors que je me perdis dans son regard. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme ? Et bien je pouvais y voir une multitude de chose: de la colère mais aussi de la douceur, de la tristesse et de la joie, de l'ambition, de la passion, de l'intelligence et surtout une incroyable gentillesse. Tout ça la rendait désirable et étonnamment belle. Et si le désir que je ressent pour elle n'est pas l'appel de son sang mais autre chose ?

Non Edward ressaisis-toi elle est humaine et rien que ce qualificatif éclipse le reste ! Je n'arrivais toutefois pas à détourner mes yeux de son visage et ce fut elle qui rompit le charme, à ma plus grande joie ! Je devenais faible face à elle et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Pour m'éclaircir les idées, je fixais mon attention sur Mike Newton, occupé en face de nous à essayer de réussir ses manipulations. Ce gars était vraiment stupide pour ne pas réussir son exercice. Je fus surpris de lire ses pensées totalement incohérentes lorsque Bella vint discrètement, et sans le moindre mot, lui donner un coup de main. Il ressentait pour elle quelque chose, j'en étais certain mais il semblait refuser catégoriquement de se laisser aller à être gentil envers elle. Tiens lui aussi ? Décidément cette humaine à un pouvoir très particulier sur les hommes, qu'ils soient vampires ou humains visiblement.

Dès que la sonnerie retenti, je parti de la salle, histoire de m'éloigner de tout cela. Je devais reprendre mes esprit et c'est quand je la vis se diriger vers son bus que je pris la décision de l'espionner. Oh je sais, ce n'est ni très malin, ni très courageux mais je devais en apprendre plus sur ses habitudes si je devais trouver une solution pour l'empêcher de divulguer que je me nourrissais d'elle… si bien évidemment j'arrivais à la mordre tout en contrôlant mon venin.

C'est donc ainsi que je passai le reste de la semaine à l'observer caché dans le bois qui bordait son jardin. Il y avait pas mal de fenêtre vers l'arrière de la maison ce qui était une chance pour moi.

Perché sur une branche haute pour ne pas être repéré, je pouvais ainsi constater qu'elle devait vraiment se sentir très seule. Elle regardait très peu la tv et lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas pour l'école, sa vie se résumait à faire le ménage, cuisiner avec un frigo presque vide, lire et écouter de la musique. J'avais découvert qu'elle n'avait pas menti à Emmett en disant qu'elle écoutait un peu de tout. Sa play list passait de ColdPlay à Green Day en passant par Goldman, U2, Guns n' Roses, Calogero, Indochine, Céline Dion, Lady Gaga ou encore Mozart. Que ce soit français ou anglais, elle mélangeait les styles et les genres et chantait sur tout. Elle avait une très jolie voix et chantait juste, ce qui était rare chez les humains il faut se l'avouer. Pour des oreilles de vampires, Shakira ne chantait pas toujours très juste mais ça passait sans problème pour la faible audition humaine. Elle me fit sourire quelques fois lorsqu'elle faisait un peu de ménage. Son balais lui servait à la fois de micro, de guitare ou même de partenaire de danse. Elle était vraiment mignonne à se déhancher et à sauter dans tout les sens alors que Simple Plan résonnait dans la maison et que la version française de Jet Lag était revisitée par Bella. Son anglais n'était pas très bon mais ça, Alice pourrait l'aider sans soucis. Ou je pourrais le faire moi-même ? Après tout elle allait me servir de repas, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle en retour non ? Tu verras ça plus tard me gronda mes démons intérieurs.

Passant toutes mes soirées ainsi qu'une partie de mes nuits tapis dans la forêt, ma famille commença sérieusement à s'inquiété de ma stabilité mentale. Ils me posèrent quelques questions mais je réussi à me dérober, prétextant que le déménagement m'énervait toujours. Ils me fichèrent alors la paix mais je pouvais constater qu'ils me cachaient leurs pensées. Bah, je m'en fichais complètement. D'ailleurs je me foutais de tout en se moment, seule comptait Bella et surtout son sang.

Le Mercredi après midi, comme elle avait son service à la Push, je profitai de ce temps pour aller chasser et m'exercer à mordre sans venin. La tâche fut plus ardue que je ne l'avais imaginée car l'appel du sang faisait resurgir ma vraie nature… qu'est-ce que ça allait être avec le sang humain et qui plus est, le millésime de Bella ? Je devrais donc prendre patience encore un petit temps et m'entraîner d'avantage. Après tout, si mon plan se déroulait parfaitement, je pourrais profiter d'elle chaque jour, tel un boulimique. Si elle meurt, sa fragrance sera peut être perdue à jamais. Cette pensée me motiva encore plus dans mes essais et ça allait de mieux en mieux.

Le vendredi matin arriva beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'avais pensé en débutant la semaine. J'avais décidé d'essayer de me montrer aimable avec elle afin de l'amadouer et de la faire glisser consentante dans mes griffes. Je me débrouillais donc pour arriver au cours de biologie en premier, espérant que monsieur Banner aurait la même idée que les profs des cours optionnels que nous avions eu jusqu'à présent : me placer à côté de Bella pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble. Je m'étais arrangé pour que tous les membres du personnel sachent que j'avais vu la matière en Amérique et ça semblait marcher pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, dans son jeans bon marché et son t-shirt légèrement décolleté, j'eu une nouvelle fois mon esprit embrouillé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés lâchement en un chignon désordonné, laissant quelques mèches rebelles encadrer son visage. Une fine mais longue mèche du derrière de sa tête avait été oubliée dans ses pinces et longeait délicatement son cou, laissant le regard de celui qui la suivait arriver sur sa poitrine rebondie. Je ne sais pas si elle l'avait fait exprès mais s'était drôlement excitant. Ses seins semblaient ronds et fermes. Ils n'étaient pas petits mais n'étaient pas non plus énormes comme tous ceux que les filles obèses devaient maintenir tant bien que mal dans un bonnet F. A vue de nez, un joli bonnet D devait lui servir de soutient gorge. Une petite cicatrice était dessinée sur le dessus de son sein droit : on aurait dit les restes d'une varicelle enfantine. Ce petit défaut lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Si on fait abstraction du bas de son corps, le haut n'est pas mal en fait… ce qui fit réagir mon entre jambe.

Arrête Edward de penser ainsi, ressaisit toi ! Depuis une semaine, plus je voyais un défaut qui devait me rebuter et me rappeler qu'elle était humaine, plus je tournais ses imperfections en quelque chose de beau ou de séduisant. Ca n'allait pas du tout mais je savais que je faisais ça pour une bonne cause (pour moi) : étancher ma soif d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle devrait encore une fois s'installer près de moi, elle fit une légère grimace. Tiens donc, je lui aurais refilé ma mauvaise humeur ?

« Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je le plus poliment possible.

- Tiens tu me parles maintenant ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu me fuyais comme la peste toute la semaine.

- Ok je l'ai cherché. Excuse-moi pour mon comportement déplacé et déplaisant de cette semaine. J'étais de mauvaise humeur pour divers raisons et il est vrai que le fait que mes frères s'habituent si vite à la nouvelle situation me rendit un peu jaloux. Je suis désolé. »

Elle analysa mes paroles et me lança un regard rempli d'interrogations. Elle ne semblait pas me croire. Il fallait que je sois plus convainquant avec elle pour l'amadouer.

« Je commençais à croire que tu m'en voulais de parler autant avec eux. Dit-elle en sortant son classeur et un crayon de son sac.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, au contraire. J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à te connaître…

- Aller les jeunes on s'installe, me coupa le prof de bio. Vous aller recevoir par table un microscope ainsi que diverses coupes microscopiques représentant les différentes phases du cycle cellulaire sur des cellules de l'épiderme de l'oignon. Je vous demande de replacer les numéros des coupes aux bons endroits dans le tableau sur la feuille que voici. Ajouta-t-il en distribuant la feuille de rapport. Ensuite, vous répondrez aux questions qui suivent, elles résument la matière et ça vous aidera à étudier en vue de l'interro de la semaine prochaine. »

Génial … ça va être trop facile pour moi comme exercice. Encore que Bella, elle, était là pour apprendre je devais donc faire attention à ne pas faire le travail tout seul.

Elle prit la première coupe et régla le microscope assez rapidement.

« C'est l'anaphase, dit-elle sûr d'elle.

- Je peux vérifier, demandais-je timidement pour ne pas la vexer.

- Oui bien sûr ».

Elle me poussa doucement le microscope et même si je n'avais pas besoin de l'instrument pour constater qu'effectivement la préparation microscopie montrait l'anaphase, je jetai un œil rapidement dans l'oculaire.

« Ok je suis d'accord, c'est bien l'anaphase, confirmai-je en complétant la feuille de rapport. Je pris alors une autre coupe et fis semblant d'observer cette dernière attentivement. C'est la prophase, déclarais-je.

- Je peux vérifier ?

- Oui vas-y. Je lui poussai alors le microscope, sachant très bien que ma réponse était fausse… je voulais la tester.

- Hum, excuse-moi de te contredire mais c'est la télophase, dit-elle d'un air satisfait, pensant sans doute que je m'étais trompé.

- Tu es sûr ? Répondis-je innocemment, rejetant un œil au microscope et changeant l'objectif histoire d'être réaliste.

- Oui regarde bien, on voit parfaitement que la cellule mère se divise en deux cellules filles identiques. Le partage de l'ADN est donc réalisé et c'est bien la télophase, expliqua-t-elle confiante. »

C'est alors que je lui posais une question qui trottait dans ma tête depuis plusieurs jours. J'avais une vague idée de la réponse, des brides de pensées ayant été interceptées par-ci par-là dans les esprits des profs :

« Comment se fait-il que tu soies dans cette classe ?

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, un peu sur la défensive.

- Oui, tu connais tous les programmes de cours et les profs ne s'intéressent absolument pas à toi, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à t'enseigner. Tu sembles t'ennuyer la plupart du temps et tu maîtrise parfaitement les savoirs vus. Pourquoi ?

- Je… hésita-t-elle quelques instants… en fait j'ai déjà fait cette classe l'an dernier. Elle avait baissé la tête et je suis certain de l'avoir vu rougir ce qui intensifia son odeur et mis en avant son sang envoutant.

- Et tu n'as pas réussi ? Demandais-je un peu perplexe, perturbé par ses jolies joues et son regard timide.

- Je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Il n'y a pas de honte à rater une classe. Se défendit-elle précipitamment, le regard un peu plus noir et hostile.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère… encore une fois, expliquai-je un peu honteux de l'avoir blessée. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu es amenée à recommencer des choses que tu sais déjà… c'est l'école qui est absurde et stupide, pas toi. »

Pourquoi je me sentais triste pour elle ? Je ne devais pas ressentir cela, ce n'est qu'une humaine qui va me servir de repas après tout. Elle me rend vraiment dingue ! Quand je redressais la tête vers elle, ses magnifiques yeux s'étaient radoucis et elle tortillait ses mains, cherchant sans doute si oui ou non elle pouvait me dire la vérité. Je n'avais qu'une envie, s'était de savoir bien évidemment mais je préférai ne pas la brusquer et attendit patiemment.

« En fait, ce décida-t-elle après quelques minutes, quelques semaines avant les examens de fin d'année, mon petit ami, Jacob, a eu un accident de moto et il ne s'en est pas sorti. Après cela, ma mère m'annonça qu'elle partait vivre avec son nouvel amoureux, Phil, qui est amené à beaucoup voyager pour son travail. Je me suis retrouvée alors très seule et j'ai mis un peu de temps à remontrer la pente. Expliqua-t-elle tristement.

- J'imagine que te concentrer sur les épreuves de fin d'année fut choses vaines. Dis-je en lui prenant la main. »

Et nous sursautâmes tout les deux. Mais bon sang Edward qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de lui montrer ainsi un peu d'affection ? Ca ne va pas non ? En plus, ça la tellement surpris qu'elle se recula elle aussi, troublée sans doute par ma peau froide.

« Désolé, m'excusais-je immédiatement, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Je ne suis pas vexée, dit-elle, juste surprise.

- Oui j'ai toujours les mains très froides ça surprend souvent, éludais-je discrètement.

- Oh non pas du tout, tes mains ne sont pas si froides. C'est juste que j'ai très peu l'habitude qu'un garçon me touche comme cela. Souvent on me ridiculise, on ne cherche pas à me réconforter c'est tout. »

Mais dans quel monde vit-elle que pour être étonnée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire un petit geste affectueux ? En plus, j'avais ici la confirmation qu'elle ne trouvait pas notre peau froide ce qui était en soit, encore « une anomalie » à ajouter à cette humaine.

« Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je la vois déjà dans les yeux d'Alice et Emmett ça me suffit merci. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus froid.

- Pourquoi tu me repousse comme ça ? Je ne voulais pas te montrer de la pitié mais simplement te montrer que je comprenais ta douleur et que si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit tu pouvais me parler ! M'emportais-je un peu. »

Pourquoi je m'énerve encore avec elle ? Grr j'en ai marre de ces sautes d'humeur que je ne peux contrôler avec elle, je deviens même impulsif ! Mais c'est de ma faute aussi, si seulement je me contentais de la regarder comme de la nourriture délicieuse. Mais non, il faut que ses yeux me retournent le cerveau à 180° et que tout d'un coup j'ai envie de mieux la connaître et de me rapprocher d'elle. Et si mon plan de boire son sang n'était finalement pas la meilleure chose à faire ? Elle méritait de vivre sans soucis supplémentaires dans sa vie ! J'étais en proie à ces sentiments contradictoire encore une fois quand elle dit :

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves encore à cause de moi. Je suis maladroite et un peu sur la défensive, c'est de ma faute.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ne suis pas vraiment clair dans mes idées en se moment.

- On fait la paix ? Demanda-t-elle un sourcil relevé et en me tendant sa main droite.

- Amis ? Lui dis-je en lui prenant sa main une nouvelle fois en moins de trois minutes.

- Amis ! Affirma-t-elle. »

Je n'avais même pas envie de lui lâcher sa main. Elle était douce et fragile, j'avais peur de la blesser mais en même temps, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait était agréable et même sensuelle. Mon corps n'était pas froid pour elle mais le siens était de la braise pour le miens et j'aimais beaucoup cela.

Il fallait que je prenne une décision. En gros, mon cœur balançait entre : la manger ou pas. Mais de toute façon quoi que je décide, il faudra que j'apprenne à mieux la connaître alors autant commencer par être gentil et sympa avec elle… elle le méritait.

Le reste du cours passa très vite et fut très agréable. Nous avions fini le travail avant tout le monde mais monsieur Banner nous laissa tranquillement discuter, comme si nous n'étions pas là. Il semblait content que je sache beaucoup de choses en biologie pour travailler et accompagner Bella. Avec mes doctorats en médecine, je crois que j'aurai moi-même pu lui enseigner beaucoup de choses. S'était néanmoins un chouette gars qui se souciait vraiment de l'avenir de Bella et je vis dans ses pensées qu'il s'était battu pour qu'elle puisse refaire ses examens et passer dans la classe supérieure. Malheureusement madame Stanley, la mère de Jess, avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Lorsque l'horloge retentit, Bella se précipita hors du local.

« Où tu vas ? Lui lançais-je… on a cours de français dans quelques minutes.

- Oui je sais, je dois vite passer à la bibliothèque. Madame Fox m'a promis de me garder le journal d'hier pour que je puisse y consulter les petites annonces. Dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement. »

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de consulter les petites annonces ? Je me précipitai à mon tour vers la classe pour y retrouver une Alice déjà installée à sa place, attendant patiemment le début du cours et surtout le moment où elle pourrait embrasser Jasper.

« Eh Alice, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Tiens, monsieur ronchon semble avoir disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous vaut cet immense honneur de te voir de meilleure humeur ?

- Oui je sais j'ai été un con ces derniers jours, je m'en excuse et tu es la plus géniale des petites sœurs au monde.

- Bon ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bella à besoin de consulter les petites annonces et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

- Oh mais je comprends mieux maintenant, dit-elle les yeux écarquillés, tu t'es enfin décidé à mettre ton égo de côté et à la considérer comme une conquête possible c'est ça ? Mais je te préviens, celle là tu ne joues pas avec pour la jeter ensuite hein ! Me menaça-t-elle sont index parfaitement manucuré pointé vers moi.

- Stop, ne saute pas aux conclusions hâtives s'il te plaît. J'ai juste appris ce matin en travaillant avec elle en biologie qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'aide et je me suis dit que tu serais contente de le savoir afin de l'aider vu qu'elle est devenue ta protégée, me dérobais-je.

- A d'autres voyons petit frère ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Et puis tu cache autre chose…

- Bon ok qu'est-ce que tu veux comme cadeau en échange des informations ? Je connaissais Alice par cœur, elle ne pouvait résister à ma proposition.

- Hum, voyons voir… dit-elle un doigt sur les lèvres et les yeux levés vers le plafond pour me montrer qu'elle y réfléchissait »

Ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse, passant d'un cadeau possible à un autre. Ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus extravagants et chers.

« Tu l'auras, dis-je précipitamment quand elle s'attarda une seconde de trop sur une voiture jaune. Après tout je pourrai toujours rediscuter avec elle des conditions plus tard.

- Tu auras quoi Alice ? Demande une voix mélodieuse derrière nous. »

Merde. Bella était là, à nous regarder comme si nous avions fait une chose étrange. En même temps je venais de répondre à une question informulée d'Alice. J'étais tellement concentré que je ne l'entendis et ne la sentis pas arriver… vite, il faut trouver une parade et se sortir de ce pétrin.

_**Voilà et cette fois j'espère que le fichier ne déconnera plus …lol.**_

_**Avec tout ça je n'ai pas pris le temps de remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des petits messages tout sympas. Vous m'avez redonné confiance alors merci !**_

_**Un merci tout particulier à Sonia qui non seulement m'a mis en confiance mais en plus m'a remonté le morale et m'a fait beaucoup rire… merci à toi !**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre, on se plonge dans une nouvelle tête… mais je n'en dit pas plus ! **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	7. Chapter 7 Un vendredi plein de surprises

_**Voici la deuxième version de mon chapitre 7 où je vous invite à vous plonger dans la tête d'Emmett. J'aime bien ce personnage même si on ne le connaît pas beaucoup. J'espère que vous apprécierez ses pensées !**_

_**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mon orthographe qui est loin d'être excellente. Si j'ai changé Bella en scientifique et non plus en littéraire comme elle semblait l'être dans la version originale, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Lol.**_

_**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à S. Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 7 : un vendredi plein de surprises_ (EmPV)

Je vais peut être pouvoir considérer Bella comme ma petite sœur finalement ! Héhé Edward à la tête en vrac et je trouve ça trop bien : ce petit prétentieux a besoin de changement dans sa vie et cette petite humaine va sans doute lui amener ce dont il a besoin vu qu'elle ne semble pas baver sur lui en le regardant sans cesse avec fascination.

Nous avions passé la semaine à essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle et à la connaître davantage mais elle était souvent sur la défensive et ne divulguait qu'une partie de sa vie, comme si elle voulait se protéger un maximum du monde qui l'entoure. Cette fille était passée par des épreuves difficiles et elle continuait à vivre des choses très particulières pour une ado de son âge. Il était donc compréhensible qu'elle se referme comme une huître à l'approche de nouveaux arrivants en ville. Au départ, ce sont les sentiments refoulés d'Eddie qui nous rendaient curieux vis-à-vis de cette humaine mais au file des jours, elle est devenue de plus en plus captivante. Non seulement nous nous étions rendus compte qu'elle n'était pas une mortelle comme les autres de par sa capacité à bloquer nos dons, à refléter de manière quasi imperceptibles les rayons du soleil ce qui lui donnait une peau laiteuse et pâle comme la nôtre mais elle avait aussi un esprit vif et intelligent qui faisait qu'elle captait et observait plus de choses que la normale. De plus, elle était hyper intéressante et agréable, souriante et remplie d'humour. Enfin, elle était capable de remettre les gens à leur place de manière directe. Elle était franche et responsable, bref : je l'adorais !

Edward, quant à lui, nous faisait toujours la tête et j'avoue que ce n'est que par respect pour Carlisle et ma famille que je ne lui avais pas encore botté son petit cul de blanc bec ! Il était vraiment perturbé par la situation au point de ne plus penser au don d'Alice. Certes elle ne pouvait voir Bella mais elle pouvait toujours le voir lui dans ses décisions vers l'avenir. Nous fûmes totalement horrifiés quand Alice nous expliqua qu'elle l'avait vu, du sang frais coulant de ses lèvres et disant le plus naturellement du monde : « J'ai bien fait de m'entraîner à mordre sans pour autant envoyer une dose de venin qui aurait pu te transformer. Ca en valait vraiment la peine, tu es délicieuse ! » . Pour qu'il parle à sa nourriture c'est que celle-ci était humaine et au vu de l'effet que le sang de Bella avait sur lui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui était sa proie. Cependant, cette vision était souvent floue et changeait au gré des humeurs de mon vampire de frère en une autre scène beaucoup plus heureuse pour la fille vu qu'il regardait quelqu'un amoureusement et avec fascination. Cette vision était souvent bloquée, c'est pourquoi Alice pensait que cette déclaration était destinée à Bella.

Elle était formidable et ne méritait nullement d'être traitée comme de la bouf. Comme les visions n'étaient pas stables, Carlisle décréta qu'il fallait que l'on fasse confiance à Edward et qu'il prendrait les bonnes décisions le moment venu. Il devait, selon lui, faire face à ses démons intérieurs seul. Nous avions donc décidé d'un commun accord d'éviter de penser à tout cela en sa présence, histoire de ne pas le mettre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce fut chose facile car on ne le vit quasi pas de la semaine. Son excuse était qu'il partait chasser loin pour explorer les environs. La forêt des alentours regorgeait d'herbivores mais comme nous préférions les carnivores, leur sang se rapprochant le plus de celui des humains, il avait donné comme excuse qu'il repérait les lieux pour le bien de tous. Foutaise oui ! Il nous prenait pour des cons et ça m'énervais encore plus. Il faisait des expériences dans le contrôle de son venin tout en espionnant Bella mais il ne l'avouerait jamais bien évidemment.

Je fus donc très surpris quand je le vis entrer dans la cafétéria accompagné d'Alice pour le repas vendredi midi. Il semblait joyeux en plus… bizarre. De deux choses l'une : soit il prépare un autre mauvais coup, soit il a enfin mis son égo surdimensionné de côté pour prendre en compte ses sentiments ravageurs (comme dirait Jasper) pour la petite Bella. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs encore une fois enfuie pour ne pas venir manger avec nous. Nous avions compris assez vite que Bella ne souffrait pas d'une perte d'appétit chronique. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas d'argent pour se payer la cantine ! Nous avions essayé de lui offrir le repas mais en petite femme fière et débrouillarde, elle avait bien évidemment refusé, se réfugiant sous un tas d'excuses bidons.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner quand Edward fut arrêté dans sa venue à notre table par une Jessica aguicheuse et provocante. Si elle continue à bomber la poitrine ainsi le malheureux bouton de son chemisier risque d'exploser au visage de mon frère. Elle l'invita à se joindre à son groupe d'amis mais il refusa poliment prétextant devoir parler avec Jasper à notre table.

« Je t'interdis tous commentaires Emmett, s'il te plaît !

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, me défendis-je surpris.

- Non mais tu penses, c'est pareil pour moi. Et même s'il est plutôt rare de t'entendre réfléchir, je préfère encore ne pas connaître ton avis sur la situation.

- Pourtant la petite Stanley est tout à fait le genre de fille que tu aimes : mince à grosse poitrine et sans cervelle, commenta ma Rosalie.

- Haha, très drôle, dit-il en prenant une bouchée dans son assiette. En plus, ses seins ne sont pas terribles !

- Tu t'es décidé à nous reparler d'ailleurs ? Et à nous tenir compagnie en plus on en a de la chance, ajoutais-je en rigolant.

- Il s'est enfin décidé à prendre en compte ses sentiments pour Bella alors du coup on ne deviens plus ses ennemis, expliqua Alice joyeusement.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que mon don perçoit en se moment, dit Jasper.

- C'est parce que ta petite femme qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas saute aux conclusions hâtives sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, bougonna Edward.

- A peine, se défendit-elle. Figurez-vous que notre petit Eddie à passé la matinée à converser gentiment avec Bella et il a même décidé de l'aider dans sa recherche d'emploi. On a même encore une fois failli se faire griller sur notre vraie nature. Elle a le don d'arriver dernière nous sans que nous la repérions mais j'ai réussi à noyer le poisson sans trop de difficultés.

- Ne m'appel pas Eddie et c'est moi qui ai réussi à la convaincre qu'elle ne t'avais simplement pas entendu parler avant que je réponde à ta question.

- Stop, une minute, les coupa ma Rosie, elle t'a surpris en train de répondre à Alice à une question informulée et elle a marché à ta minable excuse ? Je ne peux y croire, elle est plus perspicace que ça.

- J'ai passé le reste de l'heure à lui changer les idées sur un tas d'autres trucs, je pense qu'elle n'y pensera plus, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. »

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec Rose mais les deux autres semblaient sûrs d'eux, ce qui clôtura la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle d'ailleurs ma femme dans sa petite jupe noire et ses talons haut. Son décolleté était discret pour l'école et je n'avais qu'une envie, s'était de …

« Emmett s'il te plaît garde tes pensées salaces pour toi, je mange !

- Hein, qui, moi ? Dis-je innocemment.

- Des pensées salaces hein ? Demanda ma Rosie un sourcil relevé.

- Mais elles sont toutes orientées vers toi mon amour.

- Hum intéressant, dit-elle se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être excitante.

- Stop, nous gronda Jasper. Vous envoyez des sentiments tellement hards que je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler et à cette allure là, toute la cafétéria sera chaude comme la braise dans moins d'une minutes.

- Désolée, s'excusa Rosalie. Cependant, vivement se soir alors… ajouta-t-elle à mon intention ».

Oh lala oui, vivement ma belle. Je me ressaisi néanmoins en voyant les visages d'avertissements de mes frères. Emmett, il faut absolument que tu te concentres sur autre chose !

« Tiens au fait, même si nous avons l'immense chance d'avoir Eddie à notre table aujourd'hui, je me demande où est passée Bella. Et tu nous disais qu'elle cherche un emploi ? Elle n'en a pas déjà un ? Demandais-je à Alice, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Avale au moins avant de parler, me gronda Rose.

- Oui elle travail déjà à la Push mais en prévision du voyage en Croatie organisé par l'école, elle a besoin d'un autre petit boulot pour gagner un peu plus d'argent. D'ailleurs, on part aussi pour ce voyage et on a réunion à 13h au local d'informatique aujourd'hui.

- Alice si tu veux partir visiter la Croatie, on ne pourrait pas y aller de l'été en famille ? Et puis, comment gérer le sang en voyage scolaire ? Si nous n'avons jamais participé à ce genre d'activités, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Râla Rose.

- Premièrement, on part pour accompagner Bella. Deuxièmement, on pourra avoir une excuse pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Troisièmement, pour le sang pas de soucis car le séjour ne dur que huit jours, on pourra donc se nourrir juste avant de partir, chasser sur place et prendre une dose de sang humain dès notre retour. Quatrièmement, Edward est ravi de partir.

- Pas du tout, ce défendit l'intéressé. Tu me forces à partir parce que je t'ai demandé de savoir pourquoi Bella voulait consulter les petites annonces. Finalement l'idée de la voiture n'était pas si mal.

- Je perçois pourtant un certain contentement venant de ta part à l'idée de partir en voyage avec Bella, dit Jasper.

- C'est la joie d'Alice que tu perçois et non la mienne. Elle envahit toujours tout ce qui l'entour, tu le sais très bien.

- J'en doute, ajouta Jasper mais ne disant rien de plus pour ne pas faire revenir la mauvaise humeur d'Edward.

- Moi ça me plaît de partir, dis-je joyeusement. Ca sera intéressant et puis dis-toi mon amour que l'on pourra s'échapper et chasser si les hormones des ados boutonneux qui nous entoures nous deviennent insupportables, dis-je à Rose.

- Oui mais il parait que l'on part en car ! On irait plus vite en courant !

- C'est une expérience que l'on n'a jamais faite et ça me botte d'essayer… s'il te plaît, suppliais-je comme un enfant qui veut un bonbon juste avant le repas. Et puis, il parait qu'il y a encore des ours dans certaines contrées reculées de l'Europe de l'Est, la chasse risque d'être intéressante !

- Bon ok, dit-elle en soupirant toutefois. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

- Génial, dit Alice, contente elle aussi.

- Sur quoi porte exactement la réunion de cette après-midi au fait ? Demanda Jasper.

- Pour que le voyage revienne un peu moins cher par élèves, un bal est organisé dans quelques semaines, expliqua Edward évasif.

- Dis en plus, l'encourageai-je… mais c'est Alice qui continua.

- Les bals d'ici ne sont pas du tout comme en Amérique. Pas de gymnase décoré de ballons ni de robes du soir. Ici, tout se déroule dans un chapiteau, avec montage de sons et lumières, le tout arrosé de bière.

- De la bière ? C'est autorisé pour les ados ici ? M'étonnai-je mais content cependant. L'alcool n'avait qu'un seul effet sur nous : nous rendre gaie et joyeux. Même sans aucune modération, nous n'avions jamais été saoul… trop cool quoi !

- Il n'y a qu'aux USA que l'alcool est interdit en dessous de 21 ans, précisa Edward.

- Donc on aura de la bière, de la bonne musique et des jolies filles à nos bras ? Il faut absolument qu'on participe, dis-je en frappant dans la main que Jazz me tendait déjà. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce coup là.

- Uniquement si les jolies filles c'est nous ! Avertit Alice.

- Bien sûr ma jolie, dis Jasper en l'embrassant.

- Mais alors, pourquoi Bella cherche-t-elle encore un autre petit boulot si la soirée du bal payera une partie de son voyage ? Interrogeai-je une fois de plus. Je suis vraiment intelligent quand je veux, je pense à tout !

- Ne fais pas ton malin Emmett, on y a pensé il y a un moment déjà. »

Merde tu m'énerves Edward, ce sont mes pensées et c'est privé, pensais-je immédiatement.

« Eclaire nous alors monsieur je sais tout ! Lançais-je vexé.

- Parce qu'elle a trop de choses à gérer financièrement que pour se payer ce genre d'escapade. Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça lui était égal.

- On se disait que Carlisle pourrait peut être lui trouver un petit truc à faire à l'hôpital après les cours, continua Alice. Elle était prête à faire le ménage chez des gens si je n'étais pas intervenue et il n'en est absolument pas question. Cette fille est courageuse et veut s'en sortir mais j'ai eu la vision d'un gros gars vicieux et pervers rédigeant une petite annonce dans le journal afin de chercher une aide à domicile. Ma vision s'est bloquée ce qui signifie que Bella est concernée et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! »

Bien évidemment, il est hors de question qu'on laisse faire une chose pareille. En plus, je suis persuadé que mon père lui trouvera un truc pas trop fatiguant à faire, ce qui la changera un peu. Elle est adorable et on doit l'aider.

« Et si on lui payait directement son voyage ? Proposais-je… on ne sait jamais.

- Elle a refusé un repas alors imagine un voyage ! Emmett réfléchit un peu avant de parler, me gronda ma Rosie. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être ta mère.

- Oh ma douce, c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, avoue-le ! Et puis attend un peu, je vais te montrer que je suis un homme, un vrai, dis-je en l'attrapant par la taille et en la glissant sur mes genoux pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- On se calme les gars, les gens commencent à nous regarder, nous averti Jazz.

- On s'en fou, répliquai-je immédiatement et reprenant là où je m'étais arrêté. »

Après tout, Rosalie ne semblait pas être dérangée du tout par mon « attaque ». J'avais envie d'elle plus que tout au monde en se moment, elle était tellement belle !

- Contrôlez tout de même vos pulsions en public ! Et puis, dépêchez vous de finir de manger car la réunion va déjà bientôt commencer… dis Alice en terminant son assiette. »

C'est donc à contre cœur que je permis à Rose de se rasseoir sur une chaise afin de terminer son repas. Edward ne disait pas grand chose et j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à savoir s'il était content ou pas. Sa mauvaise humeur semblait envolée et il avait montré indirectement de l'intérêt pour l'humaine qui le tourmentait tant. Cependant il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées…

« C'est dans les tiennes que je me perds tellement elles sont insignifiantes, me chuchota-t-il.

- Si tu faisais l'effort de ne pas plonger dans la tête des gens pour commenter les choses qui ne te regardent pas, tu aurais beaucoup moins de migraines, proposais-je.

- Tu pensais à moi, ça me concerne donc ! »

_Oui ok sur ce coup là, tu n'as pas tors mais ça reste quand même privé_, ajoutai-je dans ma tête, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait m'entendre. Ca le fit sourire… c'est déjà ça.

Nous nous dirigeâmes au troisième étage, au local informatique, où certains élèves étaient déjà là, attendant patiemment le début de la réunion. Jess, Tyler et leur bande semblaient être les organisateurs de l'événement. Génial…. On va devoir les supporter.

« _Tu dois être tout content Eddie_, pensais-je à son intention. _Tu vas pouvoir mater ses horribles petits seins pendouillant et elle sera plus qu'heureuse de te les exhiber sous le nez_. »

Il me donna un coup de point dans l'épaule et je fis semblant de basculer légèrement et de me rattraper en dernière minutes. Il fallait donner le change au milieu de tous ces humains mais il était évidement que ça petite frappe de tapette ne pouvait m'ébranler plus que cela. Je lui renvoyai l'accolade et nous nous installâmes comme des gamins. J'aimais mieux mon petit frère quand il était dans cet esprit là… et encore une fois j'eu la confirmation qu'il était dans ma tête car il se mit à rire.

N'empêche que j'avais raison : Jessica déboutonna un autre bouton à son chemisier avant de s'avancer vers lui, heureuse de se rendre compte que nous comptions finalement nous investir dans les festivités à venir.

« Super Edward, tu t'es finalement décidé à te joindre à nous. Tu ne le regretteras pas, on va bien s'amuser, dit-elle de manière suggestive.

- Oui c'est surtout Alice qui m'a décidé, dit-il un peu froidement

- _Tiens, ça ne te plait plus d'être le centre d'attention ?_ Pensais-je immédiatement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas intéressé par les humaines alors laisse tomber. De plus, elle m'énerve avec sa voix nasillarde et ses pensées coquines à mon égard… elle me fait gerber plus qu'autre chose. Dit-il si bas et si rapidement que seules des oreilles de vampires pouvaient l'entendre.

- Héhé, ricanai-je de la même façon, tu l'as cherché alors assume maintenant. Tu n'avais qu'à la repousser dès le début comme tu le fais avec toute les mortelles au lieu de provoquer Bella et nous, par la même occasion.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui fait quelque chose de stupide !

- Stop les garçons. Edward, Jess te parles alors s'il te plait fait attention à ce qu'elle dit, nous informa Alice. »

Effectivement, elle le regardait comme si elle attendait une réponse. Quelle était la question ? Heureusement, Eddie dû lire dans ses pensées car il répondit distraitement :

« Oui évidemment qu'on participera à la soirée, sinon on ne serait pas là.

- Génial, dit-elle excitée comme une puce, la soirée s'annonce totalement chaude et je suis sûr qu'on passera un bon moment ensemble, dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement et en m'envoyant un regard noir car j'éclatais de rire en le voyant si embarrassé.

- Bien évidemment les bénéfices récoltés seront divisés pour financer le voyage de chacun, bien que nous, nous n'ayons pas besoin d'aide pour pouvoir partir. Nos parents qui nous aiment font tout pour nous contenter et nous rendre heureux, ajouta-t-elle. »

Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? C'est en suivant son regard que je découvris la réponse : Bella venait d'entrer dans le local et il était claire que la remarque lui était destinée. Cependant, elle ne releva pas et s'assis discrètement dans un coin. La méchanceté de Jess était habituelle mais elle semblait quand même troublée, c'est pourquoi j'allai m'installer près d'elle.

« Eh salut little girl, comment tu vas ? On ne s'est pas encore vu aujourd'hui, chuchotais-je pour ne pas troubler la « réunion » qui semblait avoir commencé.

- Eh Emmett ça va bien et toi ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton, répondant au petit signe qu'Angela lui avait envoyé pour lui dire bonjour.

- Ca roule pas mal. On va s'éclater en voyage, c'est cool.

- Oui, Alice m'a dit que vous alliez participer c'est sympa, je me sentirai moins seul.

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu t'entendais bien avec Angela et Eric, dis-je en les montrant du bout de mon menton.

- Oui mais depuis que nous ne sommes plus dans la même classe et surtout qu'ils sortent ensemble, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter. Ce n'est pas grave et puis ils sont amoureux… on ferait bien d'écouter, dit-elle pour changer de conversation, faisant un signe de tête vers Tyler qui monopolisait l'attention de tous.

- Le brasseur livrera la marchandise la veille et le chapiteau sera monté quatre jours avant.

- J'ai eu des infos concernant les t-shirt pour le staff, ils seront prêt dans une semaine, ajouta Lauren. Au fait Bella, j'espère que tu pourras rentrer dans le tiens, j'ai pris du XXL mais il risque de te coller un peu non ?

- S'il est aussi grand que ta gentillesse, même un lilliputien ne pourrait rentrer dedans, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part de Jessica.

« A me fréquenter vous aller vous faire des ennemis, vous vous en rendez compte ? Demanda Bella.

- On prend le risque, répondit Alice.

- Et tu es bien plus intéressante que cette pimbêche, ajouta ma Rosie désignant Jess qui s'affairait à régler je ne sais quel souci avec le DJ.

- Merci c'est gentil. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- _Elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougit comme ça_, pensais-je.

- Oui c'est claire, dit Edward se rendant compte, trop tard, qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Cette fille le perturbait vraiment.

- Il nous manque juste quelqu'un pour aller placarder les affiches de la soirée, dit Angela qui semblait vouloir ne pas laisser toute l'organisation à Jessica.

-Je fais équipe avec Bella, lançai-je immédiatement. »

J'avais envie de passer un peu plus de temps en dehors de l'école avec elle. En plus, ça allait contrarier mon petit frère et c'est ce que je voulais car je m'étais promis de l'avoir à l'œil suite aux révélations d'Alice sur ses visions. Cependant, je me rendis compte que j'avais proposé à Bella d'être avec moi avant de le proposé à ma charmante femme. Oups, je viens peut être de me mettre Rose à dos.

« _Edward aide-moi, que pense Rosalie de ma proposition ?_ Pensais-je en espérant qu'il m'entende.

- Je t'entends toujours chuchota-t-il très bas. Et débrouilles toi ! Tu viens de te vendre… comme ça Alice à des visions de moi et on me le cache hein ? »

Et merde ! Jazz et Alice me lancèrent un regard de reproche. Je suis débile parfois je sais mais je n'en peu rien, je ne le fais pas exprès ! Bon, je suis dans la mouise.

« Ok pour faire équipe avec toi Emmett mais pas avant dimanche alors car je boss se soir et demain, répondit Bella. »

Oui c'est vrai j'ai lancé une autre conversation avant de faire ma bourde. Puff les vampires sont censés pouvoir gérer une multitude de choses en même temps. Aller concentre toi Emmett ça va aller.

« Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort Cendrillon. Si l'on fait tout ça c'est pour que les pauvres gens comme toi puissent avoir l'immense chance de pouvoir découvrir d'autres cultures, dit Jessica sarcastique.

- C'est vrai après tout, quand on se peut pas se le permettre, on ne se mêle pas de vouloir participer à des événements au dessus de ses moyens. Tu devrais peut être réfléchir et rester ici, derrière ton bar, là où est ta place en somme, ajouta Tyler ».

J'étais prêt à me lever et à aller réduire sa misérable tête en steak haché mais à ma grande surprise, c'est ma superbe Rose qui se leva et avança d'un air déterminé vers lui :

« Si tu continues comme cela à insulter mes amis, je te jure que tu le regrettera amèrement ! Dit-elle menaçante. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire microbe qui mériterait qu'on lui botte une bonne fois pour toute son misérable postérieur de nain. »

Si au début il ricanait, son visage changea totalement d'expression quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rosalie. Elle était une prédatrice intimidante et le ton de sa voix était tellement agressif que le pauvre humain pali à vue d'œil. Eh mais c'est trop cool pour moi ça : ça veut dire que ma puce n'est pas en colère contre moi pour avoir proposé à Bella de faire équipe pour les affiches. Ouf, une bonne affaire dans les pattes en moins.

« D'ailleurs, dit Alice en prenant le bras de Rose et en s'adressant à Jess cette fois, tu ferais bien de commander en plus des t-shirts pour la soirée, une série de muselières car si certains ne contrôlent pas leur langue remplie de venin, ils risquent fort de se frotter à moi aussi et comme certaines ici, je peux être une vraie garce. Vous en avez dit assez pour aujourd'hui alors on s'en va ! ».

Oh oh trop bon la métaphore du venin ! Bon ok, seuls les vampires pouvaient saisir l'allusion mais ça me fit rire. Après un regard chargé de sous entendus envers la greluche et sa bande, Alice prit la main de Bella et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles quittèrent toutes les trois la pièce en riant. Nos filles sont trop géniales ! Bien que Carlisle désapprouverai sans doute que nous ne fassions pas tout ce qu'il faut pour nous fondre discrètement dans la masse, je dois avouer qu'elles m'avaient laissé muet d'admiration. Edward aussi semblait troublé car il regardait la chaise maintenant vide de Bella, les yeux perdus au loin dans ses pensées. S'en voulait-il de ne pas l'avoir défendu lui-même ?

A mes pensées il détourna le regard et me fit un sourire timide et embarrassé. Ah, j'avais peut-être visé juste ?

« Bon et bien je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de ceci. Dis Jasper en prenant le carton d'affiches ainsi que le seau de colle et les pinceaux qui l'accompagnaient. Ne t'inquiète pas Jess, elles seront collées de manière stratégiques et seront vues par tous ! »

Oui la stratégie ça le connaît avec son passé de militaire… décidément ma famille avait décidé de faire de l'humour aujourd'hui…

« Edward, ne t'en va pas voyons, dit Jess dans une dernière tentative de l'amadouer. Maintenant que les cons sans valeurs sont partis, on va pouvoir discuter entre gens civilisés.

- Insinuerais-tu que ma famille est faite de moins que rien ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? S'offusqua-t-il ?

- Non… non bien sur que non en fait je ne parlais pas de tes frères et sœurs bien évidemment, essaya-t-elle de se justifier. Je parlais de cette idiote d'Isabella Swan !

- Jess tu sais quoi ? C'est toi l'idiote. Bella est bien plus intelligente que tu ne le seras jamais.

- Quoi ? Aurais-tu un faible pour les poids lourds Cullen ? Ricana-t-elle piquée.

- Elle n'a peut être pas la taille fine mais ses rondeurs sont beaucoup plus charmantes que tes hanches squelettiques. De plus, son visage reflète la bonté et la gentillesse ce qui lui donne une beauté indéfinissable, chose à laquelle tu ne pourras jamais prétendre bien évidemment et rien que pour cela, on peut dire que tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville alors Jess, s'il te plait, ferme-là et laisse là tranquille. Ah oui aussi, referme ton chemisier… ce que tu montres n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Waw, là Edward on peut dire que tu l'as remise à sa place ! J'aime mon petit frère quand il est comme ça. Jess quant à elle ne répondit rien et resta comme une idiote, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

« Et vous deux, ajouta-t-il en nous entraînant Jazz et moi vers la sortie, si vous dites quoi que ce soit aux filles sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vous démembre et enterre chaque partie de vos misérables corps aux quatre coins de la planète.

- Aller Eddie, tu ne trompes personnes ! Avoue au moins que la petite humaine fragile elle te fait de l'effet. D'ailleurs pour prendre sa défense ainsi c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de nouveau … comment s'est passé la bio ce matin ? Tu ne nous as pas tout dit il me semble ! Questionnai-je impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Rien à voir, c'est juste que je voulais me débarrasser de Jess et ce fut la bonne excuse qui se présenta au bon moment… c'est tout. Se justifia-t-il. Et arrête de m'appeler Eddie ! ».

Je regardai Jazz et on se comprit tout de suite : _n'importe quoi Edward … arrête de nous prendre pour des imbéciles_. Il ignora cependant nos pensées et nous retrouvâmes nos filles à l'extérieure dans le parc, profitant du soleil et riant gaiement. Les choses changent petit à petit, et ça me va parfaitement !

_**A bientôt ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Chasse et jeux

_**De retour dans la tête d'Edward…. J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé être dans celle d'Emmett j'espère que vous y avez pris autant plaisir que moi. Il n'est donc pas impossible qu'on y revienne un jour.**_

_**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 8 : chasse et jeux <span>_(EPV)

Mes frères n'avaient bien entendu pas su tenir leur langue quant à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jess dans la salle informatique après le départ des filles. Toute la famille était au courant et ma mère devenait de plus en plus impatiente de rencontrer Bella. Carlisle avait bien évidemment accepté tout de suite de lui trouver un petit job, pas trop prenant, à l'hôpital afin d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Il était déjà en admiration pour cette humaine et surtout pour son caractère bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il faut dire que quand ce n'était pas Alice qui en parlait, s'était Emmett !

Je devais aussi admettre que je lui trouvais de plus en plus de qualités qu'elles soient morales ou même physiques, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je n'oserais jamais l'avouer directement mais j'avais pensé chacuns des mots que j'avais dis à Jess sur Bella. Plus on avançait et plus j'étais envouté par elle. Quand Alice aura réussi à la convaincre de se faire offrir une journée shopping et vêtements, elle sera plus que désirable… encore que, Carlisle et sa sagesse me diraient sans doute que lorsqu'on aime, on doit accepter les gens tels qu'ils sont.

Mais je ne l'aimais pas… enfin, je voulais m'en convaincre. Il fallait que je m'éloigne un peu de cette fille car je commençais à être tellement troublé par elle, son odeur et son regard, que certaines réflexions tendres m'échappaient à son sujet sans que je ne le veuille. C'est pourquoi je décidai de passer la soirée et la nuit avec ma famille, ce qui surpris la plupart d'entre eux mais ravi ma mère car depuis bien longtemps, je me remis à mon piano. Elle aimait beaucoup m'entendre jouer et cela me procurait un bien fou. La dernière musique que j'avais composée était une berceuse pour Esmée. J'avais glané les pensées de mon père à son sujet et les avais transformées en notes. Cette musique était à la fois douce et tendre, aimante et naturelle à l'image de leur amour.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je jouais quelque chose d'autre et c'est Esmée qui me tira de ma rêverie :

« Qu'est-ce que ce nouveau morceau mon chéri ? C'est la soirée des surprises : non seulement tu te remets à jouer pour nous mais en plus, tu composes à nouveau ?

- Oui…non… je ne sais pas trop, dis-je un peu confus.

- On a bien fait de déménager, ça ramène l'inspiration au petit, rigola Emmett sans pour autant quitter la tv des yeux.

- Qui t'inspire comme cela ?

- Personne maman, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Avoue que la petite Bella n'est pas étrangère à cela. Dit Jasper qui jouait aux échecs avec Alice.

- Je ne m'occupe pas du fait que tu va forcément perdre ta partie d'échec vu qu'Alice voit tous tes coups à l'avance alors ne te mêles pas de ma musique.

- Edward, arrête un peu tes sautes d'humeur, ça suffit. Nous ne sommes pas responsables, me rappela Esmée à l'ordre et elle avait parfaitement raison.

- Désolé, chuchotais-je légèrement honteux… ok, très très légèrement.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en se moment mais tu dois absolument te faire une raison : on ne peut pas refouler des sentiments purs et forts sous prétexte qu'une personne est moins bien ou moins jolie qu'une autre. Tu sais parfaitement que ton père et moi sommes d'avis que les humains ne sont pas inférieurs à nous et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu t'efforces à penser le contraire. Ton père s'est d'ailleurs battu des années contre sa nature de vampire car il en était convaincu. Prend le temps de regarder à l'intérieur de ton cœur et tu verras qu'il ne sert à rien d'être butés et égoïste car l'amour l'emporte toujours !

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de cette fille… ils commençaient (ou du moins recommençaient) à m'énerver.

- _Ca, c'est ce que tu essayes de croire, je te l'ai déjà dis_, pensa Jazz. »

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'étais totalement perdu. C'est vrai que quand je m'étais mis au piano je pensais à elle et tout comme mon père m'avait inspiré des décennies plus tôt, son visage, son sourire et ses yeux magnifiques avaient donnés vie à mes doigts pour composer une mélodie à son image : belle et rebelle.

Carlisle était de garde de nuit et ce n'est que vers 7h du matin qu'il rentra à la maison, avec une petite anicroche dans le plan d'Alice.

« La législation quand aux jobs d'étudiants est assez stricte, ici. Comme Bella a déjà un travail à la Push, elle ne peut cumuler un autre salaire déclaré et l'administration de l'hôpital interdit le travail au black.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas faire jouer tes relations ? Supplia Alice.

- Non Alice, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je travaille ici et que je n'ai que très peu de relations même si ma réputation de bon médecin m'a suivis outre atlantique.

- Il faut pourtant trouver une solution, dit-elle. Il est hors de question qu'on la laisse faire des ménages.

- Cette fille est vraiment prête à tout pour s'en sortir, commenta Esmée. Elle semble vraiment très courageuse.

- Oui mais elle a un fichu caractère aussi, ajouta Alice. Elle est aussi têtue qu'Edward et n'acceptera jamais une aide financière sans raison.

- Merci pour moi, dis-je vexé. Je ne suis pas têtu, je sais simplement ce que je veux, c'est une qualité et non un défaut !

- C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que Bella m'a dit lorsque je lui ai sous entendu qu'elle avait un fichu caractère déterminé, rigola Emmett.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble… cita alors Rosalie, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Les enfants, laissez votre frères tranquille, les gronda Esmée. Il saura quoi faire le moment venu. Pour ce qui est de Bella, ne pourrait-on pas lui suggérer un petit boulot pour nous, tout en lui faisant croire qu'elle est officiellement rémunérée pour son travail ?

- Oui, ça c'est une idée, dit Alice intéressée.

- Avec notre déménagement j'ai beaucoup de cartons à ranger et à trier que ce soit à l'hôpital ou ici, réfléchi mon père. Je pourrais lui proposer de la payer en « secrétaire » pour qu'elle m'aide à classer et à trier mes livres, mes dossiers mais aussi mes fichiers informatiques. Je lui ferais signer un document de confidentialité bien évidemment ce qui rendra la situation plus crédible.

- Et ainsi on pourra lui octroyer le salaire que l'on veut, dit Alice en sautant partout dans la pièce et en frappant des mains. J'aimerai faire une séance shopping avec elle mais elle a refusé prétextant qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Je suis sûr qu'en réalité c'est une nouvelle fois l'argent qui lui pose problème.

- Du calme Alice il faut tout de même rester raisonnable. Au vu de ce que vous nous avez raconté sur elle, je crois avoir compris qu'elle est loin d'être stupide et non seulement un salaire trop important lui mettra la puce à l'oreille sur notre astuce mais en plus, elle préférera sans doute garder cet argent pour quelque chose de plus important que des vêtements, lui rappela Carlisle.

- Mais les vêtements, c'est important, s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Pour toi oui ma chérie car tu n'as pas de soucis pour assumer toutes les responsabilités de la vie au niveau financier. Mais tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, dit Esmée pour la raisonner.

- Toujours est-il que l'on verra bien, après tout elle acceptera peut être des cadeaux !

- Tu ne laisse vraiment jamais tomber hein Alice, lui demanda Rosalie. Pourtant ici, tu n'as pas tes visions pour te conforter dans tes décisions.

- Justement, c'est ce qui est si excitant ! Répondit-elle toute gaie ».

Il fut donc convenu que nous irions la voir à la taverne le samedi soir pour lui proposer le job avec mon père ainsi que pour déterminer l'heure de rendez-vous pour aller poser les affiches du bal le dimanche après-midi. Mes parents étant tellement désireux de faire sa connaissance, Esmée avait proposé de préparer le repas pour tout le monde à notre retour… il fallait juste convaincre Bella de venir ! Une partie de moi me disait que je devais fuir toutes ces futures entrevues avec elle mais l'autre me disait tout le contraire.

Nous passâmes le samedi à chasser en famille. Nous étions tous habitués à côtoyer les humains mais Esmée voulait absolument éviter tout accident avec Bella autour de nous. Je savais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au courant de mes tests de morsures sans venins mais personnes ne m'en parla directement. J'évitai donc le sujet également.

Même si la région était principalement peuplée d'herbivores, nous passâmes une journée assez agréable. Courant plus vite que les autres, j'avais réussi à coiffer plusieurs fois Emmett et Jasper au poteau et fut rassasié avant eux. Je m'assis alors sur un gros rocher et observai les autres, se bagarrant et jouant gaiement comme des gosses. Alors que j'enlevais machinalement les pétales d'une petite fleure jaune que je ne connaissais pas, mon père vint se joindre à moi.

« Tu sembles encore perdu dans tes pensées, fils, me dit-il. Ca arrive de plus en plus souvent en se moment.

- Oui, j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois faire.

- Et comment se déroulent tes expériences sur tes proies ?

- Ah…nous y voilà. Ecoute Carlisle je sais que tu désapprouve totalement ce que je fais mais je tiens quand même à le faire.

- Comptes-tu vraiment te nourrir de cette fille ?

- Non…oui…je … je ne sais pas… en fait son sang est tellement envoutant ! J'ai tellement envie d'elle que je perds totalement l'esprit en sa présence. Alors oui, mes intentions ne sont peut être pas louables et correctes et à vrai dire je n'ai encore pris aucune décision, mais j'ai aussi peur de perdre le contrôle lorsqu'elle est près de moi. Si ça devait arriver, j'espère au moins ne pas lui imposer une transformation en vampire sinon la mort.

- Mais est-ce son sang qui t'attire à ce point, son odeur, ou est-ce autre chose ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien… au vu de ce que Jasper à détecté comme émotions venant de toi, je me demande si ton désire pour elle est vraiment dû à son sang ou si ce que tu éprouves est simplement de l'affection pour elle, un désire physique…

- Ne me parle pas d'amour, toi aussi, le coupai-je immédiatement.

- Pourtant fils, c'est bien de cela qu'il est question. Tu n'as jamais éprouvé cela pour quelqu'un auparavant et un amour sincère et pur peut effrayer quand on n'y est pas habitué.

- Carlisle, j'ai la capacité de lire dans les pensées de tout le monde, je sais ce que c'est d'aimer et crois-moi, ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Tu ne lis plus dans les pensées de tous à présent et puis, voir dans la tête des gens des sentiments ne te font pas les ressentir pour autant. Est-ce cela qui t'effrayes ?

- Mais je ne suis pas effrayé voyons, tout le monde commence à me gonfler avec tout ça, dis-je de plus en plus énervé.

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour toi que tu ne te sens pas en sécurité ? C'est rare pour toi de ne pas savoir mais il faut te faire à l'idée que tout le monde vit ainsi et on s'en sort très bien.

- Je me fou de ce qu'elle peut ressentir pour moi étant donné qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, point final ! C'est une humaine bon sang !

- Et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te bloque comme ça ? Tes préjugés te rendent aveugle. Tu pourrais simplement être heureux…

- Et si elle ne veut pas de moi ? Après tout, c'est toi qui à soulevé ce point donc revenons-en ! Je suis une créature dangereuse pour elle, même si tout en nous est fait pour la séduire. Elle ne réagit pas comme les autres de son espèce, elle semble nous bloquer. D'ailleurs, nous ne savons toujours pas comment ce phénomène est-il possible… je ne tiens pas à m'investir dans quelque chose qui n'aboutira à rien. Vous semblez tous captivé par cette fille au point d'oublier à quel point elle est étrange pour nous. Carlisle elle ne ressent même pas notre peau froide !

- Oui Jasper et Alice m'ont expliqué tout cela cette semaine. C'est la première fois qu'on rencontre quelqu'un de particulier face à nous mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on doit la rejeter de nos vies. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a une explication logique à tout cela… ou c'est peut être le destin après tout ! Je contacterai Eleazar dans quelques jours pour lui demander son avis. Je crois savoir que tu as déjà essayé de le contacter d'ailleurs, il ne t'a pas rappelé ?

- Non je suis tombé sur Tanya car il était parti chasser avec Carmen. Il devait me rappeler mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas fait passer le message. Je m'en doutais d'ailleurs…

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas une personne de confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me charger d'éclaircir tout cela au plus vite. Il doit bien y avoir une explication quelque part et on va la trouver ! »

Carlisle et son positivisme ! Ils pensaient tous que je devais me résoudre et laisser mes idées de côté concernant Bella pour d'aller de l'avant avec elle mais je ne pouvais toujours pas. Ce n'est qu'après notre retour à la maison et beaucoup d'arguments de la part d'Alice que j'acceptai de me rendre avec eux à la Push. Elle insista pour que je m'habille selon ses choix : décontracté mais assez class tout de même. C'est donc dans un jeans noir et une chemise grise, légèrement cintrée mais bien ajustée à ma carrure musclée, dont j'avais retroussé les manches négligemment sur mes avant bras, que je fis mon entrée à la taverne accompagné de mes frères et sœurs.

Instinctivement et comme la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds en ce lieu, je bloquai une bonne partie de mes sens mais cette fois, je pris le temps de scanner les pensées rapidement aux alentours. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur le quotidien de Bella. Celle-ci d'ailleurs semblait submergée par les demandes, la Push étant blindée de monde. Je ne sais pas si c'est tout le temps comme ça ici mais l'endroit était populaire. Lorsqu'elle nous aperçu, elle nous fit un sourire timide et nous indiqua d'un signe de tête une table proche du bar, dans la deuxième partie de la salle. Au moins, quand elle serait dans le comptoir, on pourrait toujours parler avec elle. Nous nous installâmes donc tous les cinq et nous n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que notre petite serveuse prenne la commande :

« Salut les gars ça va bien ? La table vous convient-elle ? Demanda-t-elle un large sourire sur ses lèvres… dieu ses yeux étaient pétillants quand elle souriait comme ça, ce qui leur donnaient une couleur encore plus belle.

- Hé ma jolie, ça va super et la table est nickel, la rassura Emmett. Dis donc y a du monde hein…

- Oui ce n'est pas toujours comme ça mais il y a eu une concentration de motos dans la ville à côté et certains sont repassés par ici pour manger un petit coupe faim mais ça va, on gère comme des pros !

- Tout le monde semble content en tout cas, commenta Jasper et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Moi aussi je captais des pensées très positives de part et d'autre de la salle.

- Sauf si je m'attarde à bavarder avec tout le monde, rigola Bella. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Que nous conseilles-tu ma belle ? Demanda Alice.

- Eh bien, tout dépend de vos intentions. Si c'est pour déguster je vous propose une bière d'abbaye style la Chimay ou la Leffe qui sont brassées dans la région mais sont assez fortes en alcool. Sinon, la bière pression est la Jupiler, c'est une bière beaucoup moins forte, ou de la blanche. Là, vous pourrez en consommer plus tout en profitant de votre soirée.

- Je vais quand même essayer la Chimay, lança Emmett sachant très bien que l'alcool n'avait quasi aucun effet sur notre organisme, il ne prenait en réalité aucun risque.

- Ok, blanche, rouge ou bleue ?

- Non je n'ai pas besoin de colorant dedans.

- Mais non Emmett, rigola ouvertement Bella. Ce ne sont pas des colorants. En fait ça différencie les différents types de Chimay : la blanche est ambrée, la rouge est brune et la bleue l'est aussi mais est à 9°, donc c'est la plus forte.

- Ah ok… et bien envoie toujours la bleue on verra pour gouter les autres après.

- Pour moi aussi, dit Jazz

- Moi je prendrais plutôt une blanche, dis-je distrait par le billard au centre de la pièce. S'il te plaît… ajoutai-je en la regardant cette fois. Cela l'a fit sourire… hé oui Bella je sais être poli quand je veux !

- Que conseilles-tu aux filles ? Demanda Rose

- Perso j'aime beaucoup la blanche aussi mais dans un verre givré avec un petit filet de grenadine. On peut aussi mettre un peu de citron c'est très bon. Ou alors il existe la blanche à la framboise qui est assez douce et peu alcoolisée.

- Je test ton choix à la grenadine alors, dit Alice gaiement.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Rose.

- Ok super je vous amène ça tout de suite, dit-elle en déposant quelques sous verres en carton sur la table. »

Elle n'avait pas pris note de notre commande. Il est vrai que nous n'étions que cinq, ce n'était pas bien difficile à retenir. Cependant, elle me prouva qu'elle avait une excellente mémoire car avant d'arriver avec nos verres elle prit deux autres commandes et on lui en cria une troisième du comptoir Chacun reçu néanmoins assez rapidement les verres demandés et ce sans aucune erreurs. Devait-on mettre cela aussi sur sa liste « d'anormalités » humaine ? Bah… certains humains ont une mémoire exceptionnelle pas de quoi en faire un plat Edward.

Alors que les quatre autres à ma table conversaient agréablement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Bella. Elle courait partout et tentait de satisfaire tout le monde en un temps quasi record. Elle souriait à tous et se montrait agréable avec chacun alors que franchement, certains pourraient bien prendre des cours de politesse et de respect. Il y avait une table composé d'une demi-douzaine de gars d'une vingtaine d'année qui la traitaient comme de la merde. Leurs pensées disaient : _« eh la grosse, bouge ton gros cul et sert nous vite fait »_ et leurs actions étaient froides et sans un mot ni un merci à l'attention de la pauvre serveuse qui pourtant multipliait les s'il vous plait et autres formules de politesses. Ok je sais, j'ai été ainsi avec elle aussi mais j'avais une bonne excuse, ça n'avait rien à voir du tout.

« Un sou pour vos pensées monsieur Cullen, entendis-je une petite voix mélodieuse à côté de moi. Bella était en train de faire la vaisselle des verres sales et était donc tout à côté de notre table.

- Monsieur Cullen… que de formalités aujourd'hui mademoiselle Swan, dis-je pour entrer dans son jeu, comme si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embêter un peu.

- Ca sonne bizarre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le « mademoiselle Swan ». Ici je ne suis que Bella pour tous. J'ai grandis ici tout le monde me connait.

- C'est pourtant ton nom, non ?

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu paraissais encore une fois complètement perdu dans tes pensées. Il me semble que ça t'arrive souvent.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Je donnerai cher pour pouvoir lire les tiennes de pensées… plus que tu ne crois d'ailleurs ajoutais-je dans ma tête. Mes frères et sœurs écoutaient notre échange mais ils faisaient semblant de ne pas nous voir.

- Tu n'y trouverais rien de bien intéressant, dit-elle précipitamment. Je notai cependant qu'elle avait rougis à cette phrase. Tiens ? Que me cachait-elle ?

- Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ?

- Je ne rougis pas du tout, j'ai chaud c'est tout. Je n'arrête pas de courir dans tous les sens. Et encore une fois, ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait !

- Ok, je me demandais simplement comment on jouait à ce billard, éludai-je. J'en connais plusieurs mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme celui-là. »

Et s'était vrai. Il y avait semble-t-il cinq boules rouge et cinq blanche ainsi que des petites plots recouverts de caoutchouc, placés au centre de la table et pour encadrer les deux seuls trous sur les deux petits côtés de la table.

« C'est un billard à bouchons, expliqua-t-elle en observant la table, tout en plongeant deux verres à la fois sur les brosses dans l'évier. En fait, on tire à pile ou face la couleur attribuée à un joueur et les deux dégagent en même temps les cinq boules pour commencer. Pour qu'elles soient acceptées quand elles rentrent dans un trou, il est obligatoire qu'elles choquent un bouchon ou une bande (donc un côté) de la table. Si lors du dégagement personnes n'a fait entrer de boule, ce sont les blancs qui commencent c'est pour ça qu'on tire au sort les couleurs. Tant qu'un joueur encastre une boule, il continue à jouer. Maintenant, il peut toujours choquer une boule de l'adversaire pour la placer entre les bouchons et donc l'obliger à perdre quelques coups pour pouvoir se dégager. C'est assez compliqué car il faut prévoir les trajectoires de toutes ses boules constamment pour ne pas se faire piéger par l'autre.

- Bella est une experte à ce jeu, lança sa collègue derrière elle.

- Ah oui, dis-je intéressé. J'avais bien envie d'essayer car nos capacités de vampires nous donnaient une dextérité impressionnante.

- Rachel exagère toujours, dit l'intéressée timidement. Je ne joue pas si bien que cela.

- Ne fais pas la modeste, mon frère n'a jamais réussi à te battre alors qu'il passait des heures à s'entraîner. Elle a raison, il faut faire de savants calculs pour pouvoir faire entrer une boule et comme les lois de la physique n'ont pas de secrets pour la miss mais étaient totalement étrangères à Jacob, elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui.

- Oh mais même si je n'ai jamais joué à ce type de billard je suis excellent dans les autres variantes de ce jeu donc je crois pouvoir dire que je suis capable de la battre, la provoquai-je.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Bella légèrement piquée. Encore une fois Cullen tu fais ton petit prétentieux arrogant…

-Comment ça encore une fois ? Absolument pas, tu paries combien que je te bats alors que c'est la première fois que je joue ?

- Oh fait attention à toi beau brun. Quand Bella parie c'est qu'elle est sûre d'elle à cent pour cent.

- Hum, je ne peux pas parier avec toi de toute façon. Je n'ai pas le loisir de pouvoir jouer de l'argent moi ! Dit-elle un peu vexée.

- J'ai pourtant bien envie de te mettre une raclée pour claper un peu ta petite langue de vipère Swan, dis-je amusé… après tout elle me cherche alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas pareil… le seul souci c'est que son petits air provoquant la rendait super sexy.

- Il n'y a pas que l'argent dans la vie les jeune, dit Rachel. On peut parier tout un tas de choses…

- Je sais, dis-je après réflexion, si effectivement je gagne, dès que j'ai besoin de quelque chose ou d'une aide qui ne requière pas d'argent, tu te plie à mes exigences sans pour autant me poser de questions, même si ça te semble étrange et complètement fou (mon plan de me nourrir d'elle était toujours dans un coin de ma tête, ça pourrait servir pour couvrir mes arrières).

- Et si je gagne on fait pareil c'est ça ? Non merci je ne tiens pas à profiter de toi bien que te mettre dans une situation ridicule et compromettante serait super tentant, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle est vraiment trop gentille…

- Pour Edward, intervint Alice, l'argent ne compte pas. Si tu gagnes Bella, il nous accompagne à une journée shopping et il paye toutes tes dépenses. »

Ah la maline. Elle tourne ma perte à son avantage en somme. Mais après tout, moi aussi j'aimerai bien que Bella soi un peu relookée.

« Alice tu es un génie quand tu veux, dis-je de façon vampirique, bien que je ne vais pas perdre la partie !

- Toutes mes dépensées hein ? Demanda Bella. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre. Bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me mettre sur la paille je suis persuadé qu'elle resterait quand même plus que raisonnable comparé à ma sœur dans les boutiques.

- Oui, confirmais-je légèrement excité car j'étais sûr de gagner.

- Ok. Dès que j'ai fini mon service, je te montre le plus gros des règles dans une part de démo et puis on joue. »

Elle me lança un sourire mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'une concurrente prête à m'écraser comme une mouche. Visiblement, elle aimait les défis et j'adorais ça. J'avais hâte d'y être !

Cependant, ma patience fut mise à rude épreuve car la Push ne désemplissait pas, que du contraire et Rachel ne pouvait s'en sortir seule derrière le bar. La situation plaisait à Emmett car il était lui aussi persuadé que j'allais perdre ce qui engendra un deuxième pari silencieux entre ses pensées et moi. Ce n'est qu'après 19 heures que le père de Rachel libéra Bella qui vint se joindre à notre table. Elle commençait à avoir des cernes sous les yeux et semblait totalement éreintée mais elle était toujours souriante et agréable.

Moi, je piétinais d'impatience, comme un gamin à qui on aurait promis un nouveau jouet s'il avait de bons résultats à une compétition de natation. En attendant, j'avais repensé à mon plan initial de la mordre et la pensée de son sang doux et délicat sur ma langue me rendit presque euphorique. Si je gagnais ce pari je la goutterai au moins une fois et je pouvais lui faire confiance pour honorer son pari à la lettre et ne rien demander ni rien divulguer sur ce que je pouvais lui faire subir. Elle avait le sen de l'honneur… enfin je crois.

« Bon on y va ? J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre Swan.

- Tu veux déjà te faire ridiculiser par une fille ? Dit-elle un petit sourire en coin. Tu te rends compte que ton égo va en prendre un sacré coup ? Tu y es préparé au moins ?

- J'en doute miss. Mais si ça peut te donner du courage pour m'affronter de penser cela, à ta guise. »

Emmett sortit deux pièces de sa poche :

« Je paye la partie les jeunes. Ainsi, j'aurai le plaisir de dire que j'ai participé à ton humiliation Eddie.

- Si je gagne tu ne peux plus jamais m'appeler par ce diminutif ridicule, Memett ! »

Il rigola à plein poumons ce qui fit sourie aussi Bella et Rosalie. Alice et Jasper, eux, s'embrassaient comme si le monde n'existait pas tout autour. Emmett lança une pièce en l'air :

« Bella : pile ou face ?

- Non, je laisse Edward choisir… c'est lui le débutant.

- Ok mais quand tu auras perdu tu ne pourras pas dire que j'ai eu de la chance au tirage au sort des couleurs ou que sais-je encore.

- Sans soucis. Je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante du tout alors quand je perds, c'est toujours avec honneur.

- Surtout que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé ma belle, lança Rachel en débarrassant une table à coté de la nôtre.

- Jamais ? S'étonna Alice, tirée de ses occupations par les révélations de la serveuse.

- Non et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, ajouta un type accoudé au comptoir. Notre petite partie semblait attirer l'attention car plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées autour de la table de billard, un verre à la main pour profiter pleinement du spectacle.

- C'est bientôt la fin de ton règne Swan, lançais-je pour l'énerver un peu.

- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi Cullen, tu n'as jamais joué à ce jeu dit-elle toujours aussi calme. Tu parts perdant. »

Elle était déterminée et moi aussi. Ca allait être intéressant. Elle libéra les boules avec l'autre pièce d'Emmett et les plaça sur la table, une dans chaque coins, une de chaque coté du trou et la dernière juste en face de celui-ci.

« Bon alors p'tit frère. Pile ou face, redemanda Emmett.

- Pile, dis-je en essayant de capter la réponse dans une vision d'Alice mais celle-ci ce bloqua encore une fois.

- Désolé c'est face, dit mon frère en découvrant la pièce sur sa main. Bella tu choisis les blanches c'est ça ?

- Non, les rouges, dit-elle indifférente. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avantage des couleurs.

- Et c'est moi qui suis arrogant hein ? Tu sembles tellement sûr de toi Swan que je vais presque être triste quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi.

- Tu ne fais que déteindre sur moi alors…. Dit-elle un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. »

Comment faisait-elle pour avoir la capacité de me remettre toujours à ma place ? C'était comme si je ne pouvais jamais avoir le dernier mot et ça m'agaçait un peu car je n'y étais pas habitué.

Elle choisi une queue et frotta l'embout à la craie avant de souffler délicatement dessus. Son haleine avait une odeur sucrée de vanille et je suis sûr que mon regard se fonça légèrement lorsque sa fragrance mélangée à sa peau fleurie entra dans mes narines.

« Ne soit pas si sérieux Cullen ce n'est qu'un jeu, dit-elle en m'observant. Elle était déconcertante à tout capter ainsi même si elle ne savait pas vraiment les vraies raisons de mon humeur.

- Edward est un mauvais perdant Bella, expliqua Jasper. Quel que soit le jeu, il gagne toujours, un peu comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens. J'ai l'impression que tu es celle qui lui donnera une bonne leçon.

- N'importe quoi, dis-je en faisant semblant d'être offusqué. »

Non mais il est con ou quoi de dire ça il va nous faire repérer. Bella rit cependant de sa remarque et commença à m'expliquer comment faire le dégagement de début de partie. En fait, seule la boule placée devant le trou pouvait entrer dans celui opposé. A causes des bouchons au centre de la table, il était impossible de mettre les autres du premier coup. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de m'expliquer les règles, je choisi aussi une queue sur le présentoir et la frotta à la craie également… la partie allait être intéressante, j'en était persuadé et au vu de leurs pensées, toutes les personnes autour de moi l'étaient aussi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà. La suite de la partie dans les pensées de Bella… ça fait longtemps !<strong>_

_**A bientôt -) **_


	9. Chapter 9 Paris

_**La partie de billard via le point de vue de Bella.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 9 : paris _(BPV)

Ca ne faisait que huit jours que j'avais fait la connaissance d'Alice et de sa famille et déjà, j'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis longtemps, même si j'étais persuadée qu'ils me cachaient tous un secret… un gros et lourd secret. Cependant, je n'étais pas effrayée par eux, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais leur faire entièrement confiance bien qu'Edward était souvent hostile envers moi.

Il avait été froid et distant depuis le début, jusqu'à hier où il avait été plutôt agréable dès le cours de biologie. Sa famille avait pris ma défense contre l'élite de l'école représentée par Jess et Tyler. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, les autres faisant d'habitude bien attention à ne pas devenir des proies aux humiliations à leur tour. J'avais été profondément touchée par Alice et Rosalie lorsqu'elles avaient remis à leur place ces stupides ados qui avaient jurés ma perte dès la maternelle et faisaient tout pour me rendre la vie impossible. J'avoue que j'aurai aimé qu'Edward fasse de même mais il fallait que je me raisonne absolument à son sujet : même s'il semblait avoir changé d'humeur, jamais il ne pourrait être intéressé par l'insignifiante fille grassouillette que je suis.

Rachel m'avait questionné de nouveau à son sujet hier soir, me disant que je devais tenter ma chance s'il me plaisait mais jamais je n'oserai faire une chose pareille. Je l'imaginais déjà éclatant de rire et m'envoyant balader comme une merde car je ne suis sûrement pas son genre. Au vu de son physique de rêve il pouvait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds et qui plus est, mon style de vie est aux antipodes du sien.

Alice m'avait déjà proposé deux fois de s'organiser des journées shopping mais j'avais bien sûr refusé, prétextant un manque de temps. Les vraies raisons étaient pourtant bien simples : non seulement je ne trouvais jamais rien de bien intéressant à me mettre car rien n'était à ma taille mais en plus, je ne pourrais surement pas me payer quoi que ce soit dans les boutiques qu'elle semblait fréquenter. En effet, elle était toujours habillée dans des vêtements griffés ou de marques et je ne l'avais pas encore vue porter deux fois la même chose cette semaine… et il en était de même pour toute la fratrie Cullen.

Et puis de toute façon, je ne savais pas trop si j'avais vraiment envie de partager quelque chose avec Edward. Oui il était beau comme un dieu, oui il avait des yeux d'un vert envoutant, oui il sentait merveilleusement bon et avait une peau très douce (j'avais failli m'évanouir quand il m'avait pris la main la veille) mais il était aussi arrogant, fière et lunatique. Il semblait se croire supérieure aux autres et ce sont des défauts avec lesquels je ne pouvais m'entendre. Ses frères m'avaient dit qu'il n'était pas toujours comme cela et qu'il était même quelqu'un de très généreux mais je n'avais pas encore vraiment eu la chance de voir cet aspect de lui. J'avais peut être, à tors, une multitude de préjugés à son sujet et je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'avais toujours envie de l'embêter ou de le provoquer. Je n'étais pas comme ça avec les gens d'habitude mais il avait un je ne sais quoi d'agaçant, qui faisait que je ne savais pas tenir ma langue avec lui.

La dernière personne avec laquelle j'avais joué sur ce même billard à la Push était Jacob. Je n'avais plus joué depuis, bien que j'adore vraiment ce jeu. Lorsque qu'Edward fit son malin, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le défier pour lui rabattre son clapet et même si Rachel avait raison, en disant que très peu de personnes étaient arrivées à me battre, j'avais peut être perdu un peu la main. Je n'étais donc pas du tout sûr de moi en lui expliquant les règles du billard à bouchons. J'avais certes quelques avantages sur lui mais il semblait certain d'être capable de jouer parfaitement. Après tout, je ne l'avais jamais vu jouer auparavant et il était peut être vraiment excellent. A partir du moment où on maîtrise le maniement de la queue de billard, il n'y a aucune raison ne de pas s'en sortir sur cette table un peu particulière.

Un de mes gros atouts pour cette partie était l'effet de surprise et ma tactique. Je savais parfaitement que j'arriverai à mettre la première boule directement pour avoir la main mais s'il y arrivait également, je lui avait laissé les boules blanches et il aurait donc l'avantage. Bah, s'il est vraiment un expert et bien il me battra avant de me laisser la main, j'honorerai ma part du pari et puis voilà. Ca ne sert à rien de me mettre la pression pour une partie, bien que plus de la moitié de la taverne s'était rassemblée dans l'arrière salle pour nous regarder jouer.

« C'est bon ? Tu as bien compris les règles ? Demandais-je. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'accuses d'avoir triché si tu perds.

- Je suis persuadé que tu es quelqu'un de parole et de confiance. Et puis, si tu ne respecte pas tes propres règles, j'imagine que je m'en rendrai compte.

- Ok alors remet les boules en place, on va pouvoir commencer. »

J'avais pour habitude de ne pas parler en jouant mais d'observer mon adversaire. En fonction de sa position face à la table, de sa manière de viser ou de pointer, je pouvais déterminer la trajectoire que la boule emprunterait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais capable de voir ce genre de chose, un peu comme si mon cerveau traçait des lignes de direction dans mon champ de vision mais ça m'était bien utile pour le jeu, la boule devant toujours toucher un obstacle avant de pouvoir entrer dans le trou.

Je m'installai pour dégager la première boule et visais le trou opposé à la table. Afin de voir s'il était prêt, je lui lançai un petit regard en coin et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il était déterminé, concentré mais aussi sûr de lui. Ce n'étais qu'un jeu alors pourquoi se comporter ainsi ? Il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un lui apprenne un peu l'humilité et j'espérai vraiment que je serais cette personne. Je choquai ma boule et il fit de même. Avait-il été troublé par quelque chose ou n'était-il pas si bon joueur, comme il osait le prétendre, mais alors que la mienne entrait sans problème dans le trou opposé à moi, la sienne ricocha sur le bord en caoutchouc d'un des bouchons encadrant l'ouverture dans la table de mon côté. Ouf, je prends l'avantage, c'est déjà ça.

Ma tactique pour le dégagement des autres boules était de faire en sorte que les siennes soient emprisonnées dans la croix de bouchons au centre de la table. Ainsi, même si je perdais la main, il ne pourrait faire rentrer toutes ses boules d'un seul coup. J'observai alors attentivement Edward et sa position avant te tirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy dans sa position de visée… j'eu même l'impression que mon cœur s'affola lorsque nos regard se croisèrent une seconde. Cependant, je n'avais semble-t-il pas vraiment perdu la main car j'arrivais sans problème à faire ce que je voulais.

« On a le droit de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu énervé de voir son jeu totalement coincé.

- Tout à fait, intervint Rachel qui nous observait du bar. Jouer à ce billard ne veut pas dire impérativement faire rentrer ses boules au plus vite. Il demande patience et stratégie je te l'ai dis tantôt.

- Ok Swan sur ce coup là tu as déjà de l'avance mais tu vas vite effacer ton petit air de satisfaction crois –moi, dit-il sérieux et légèrement piqué.

- Tu te cherches déjà des excuses pour expliquer ta défaite Cullen ?

- Sur ce coup là Edward, tu dois bien avouer qu'elle est bien plus élégante que toi pour ce jeu, lui dit Alice en riant.

- Oui elle est sexy mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis déjà vaincu. »

Avait-il vraiment dit que j'étais sexy ? Il se moquait de moi ? Ou d'Alice… en tout cas ça ne pouvait être que de la moquerie car il semblait totalement concentré sur la table, ignorant totalement le reste du monde tout autour. J'étais troublée… non mais Bella tu es trop conne ressaisi toi c'est n'importe quoi… personne ne t'a jamais dis que tu étais sexy, même Jacob… ce n'est donc pas LUI qui va vraiment le penser. Je secouai la tête légèrement pour retrouver ma concentration car c'était à moi de jouer. Si je voulais gagner rapidement je devais garder la main, bien qu'au vu de la position que j'avais fait emprunter aux boules de mon adversaire, il ne pourrait s'en sortir en une fois.

Je fis le tour de la table, me forçant à ne pas regarder Edward. Je visai et fis choquer une boule contre un bouchon qui la redirigea directement dans le trou. Aller, plus que trois et je pourrais vraiment être satisfaite de moi. Il fallait que j'envisage la trajectoire des coups suivants. Selon mes observations, je pouvais parfaitement terminer la partie sans lui laisser la possibilité de jouer mais ça serait vraiment de l'antijeu.

« On doute déjà ? Dit-il pour me déconcentrer.

- Non pas du tout, dis-je calmement, me forçant toujours à garder mon attention sur la table. C'est juste que je me tâte à terminer la partie tout de suite ou à te laisser ta chance.

- Pour celles là ok, mais tu ne pourras pas mettre cette boule-ci en une fois, répliqua-t-il en montrant tour à tour les boules concernées… il savait jouer finalement.

- Il a raison, confirma Jasper. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce jeu et tu dois repositionner cette boule donc Edward aura la possibilité de jouer.

- Ah oui ? Dis-je intéressée. Toi aussi tu veux parier ? Le provoquais-je un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'étais certaine de moi donc autant profiter un peu de la situation.

- Je te parie ton voyage en Croatie, proposa-t-il joueur. Si par contre tu rates ton coup, moi aussi je veux que tu m'aides lorsque j'en aurai besoin, sans pour autant que tu puisses te dérober ou poser de questions ».

Décidemment, qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient à la fin les garçons Cullen ? Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas accepter sa proposition de me payer mon voyage en revanche…

« Non je ne peux absolument pas accepter une telle chose mais si je réussi, tu offres la tournée générale à nos spectateurs, proposais-je sachant très bien que Billy serait ravi de renflouer un peu plus ses caisses.

- Ok, dit-il en tendant une main que je serrai vivement, récoltant quelques applaudissements d'encouragement de nos observateurs.

- Bon ok je vais déjà prendre les commandes alors, dit Rachel ce qui fit rire Emmett comme un ours.

- J'adore cette fille et rien que pour le fait que tu auras rabattu le clapet à mes deux abrutis de frères, je paie la seconde tournée générale, lança-t-il content comme un gamin. »

Quelle pression je m'infligeai pour pas grand-chose, pensai-je discrètement. Le coup que je prévoyais n'était pas facile. Pour la première boule aucun problème, cependant, si je voulais mettre la troisième, il est vrai que je devais la repositionner pour pouvoir la faire entrer. J'avais envie d'utiliser la deuxième, en déviant sa trajectoire avant de la faire entrer dans le trou pour qu'elle choque cette boule et la place ailleurs sur la table. Toutefois, je n'étais pas certaine de la nouvelle place qu'elle prendrait et c'est ce qui pourrait me conduire à ma perte… enfin du moins avec le pari de Jasper car j'étais certaine de battre Edward.

Il me regardait étrangement d'ailleurs. Il semblait à la fois curieux (comme toutes les personnes autour de nous) mais aussi mécontent. Avais-je poussé un peu loin ma provocation au point d'être méchante ou irrespectueuse ? Un pari est un pari Bella donc tant pis, si tu ne veux pas te ridiculiser encore une fois ou devoir faire des choses étranges pour tes nouveaux « amis », tu dois absolument gagner !

C'est dans cet esprit que j'appliquai mon plan et telle une joueuse d'échec, je réussi mes coups sans trop de problèmes. Toutes mes prévisions avaient été bonnes, comme autrefois. C'est comme le vélo quoi… ça ne s'oublie pas ! J'entendis Jasper siffler lorsqu'il comprit mon plan et que je réussi à repositionner cette fameuse boule rouge mal placée à l'aide d'une autre qui continua tout naturellement son chemin dans un des trous de la table. Je dois admettre que j'eu beaucoup de chance pour la dernière mais après tout, c'est le jeu aussi non ?

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'avais donc gagné mes deux paris et les clients tout autours applaudirent et crièrent de joie. Je crois qu'ils étaient plus heureux de recevoir deux verres gratuits chacun, que pour ma performance mais ça me fit rougir quand même. Alice me sauta au coup alors qu'Emmett, qui rigolait toujours autant, alla passer son bras autour des épaules d'un Edward dépité, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de vraiment jouer.

« T'es trop génial. Quand va-t-on faire les magasins ? Dit-elle excitée en battant des mains.

- Stop Alice, pas d'extravagance. Je ne tiens pas à forcer ton frère à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé l'occasion de jouer, ce n'est pas très juste pour lui.

- Un pari est un pari, dit-elle toujours souriante.

- Et il l'a cherché, renchéri Emmett.

- Ils ont raison Bella je me suis engagé et je n'ai qu'une parole, dit-il doucement. Il semblait quand même mécontent.

- On verra ça plus tard, éludais-je alors… il sera encore temps de me dérober plus tard.

- Bella, tu bois quoi pour ces messieurs ? Me demanda Rachel légèrement débordée par les deux tournées générales que j'avais engendrées.

- Je vais te donner un coup de main et je me servirai après, dis-je en faisant le tour du comptoir.

- Non ma douce, pas question, profite de ta victoire, dit-elle en me poussant dans la salle.

- Bon ok, alors une blanche grenadine givrée s'il te plait. Après tout, j'avais fini mon service, je pouvais profiter d'un bon verre.

- Ok ça roule !

- Santé Bella et santé à vous aussi les gars, dit le vieil Harry en levant son verre dans notre direction. Il me regardait avec ses yeux rieurs et fiers et ça me toucha beaucoup.

- Santé Harry ! Dis-je en prenant mon verre et en lui renvoyant la politesse ».

L'ambiance à la Push était bien gaie mais c'est totalement épuisée que je m'assis à côté de Rosalie tout en choquant les verres d'Emmett et de Jazz avec le miens. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'Edward n'avait pas encore bougé. Il était toujours à coté de la table, légèrement appuyé sur sa queue de billard tout en me fixant manifestement. Je ne savais dire s'il était en colère, vexé ou si tout simplement il s'en foutait d'avoir perdu. Son regard noir me troubla et son arrogance me gêna un peu… après tout pourquoi ne pas accepter sa défaite dignement ?

« Alors Edward, on n'accepte pas son humiliation ? Rachel t'avait pourtant prévenu.

- Je n'ai même pas su jouer.

- Tu n'avais qu'à réussir à mettre ta première boule au dégagement. Comme tu avais les blanches, tu aurais eu l'occasion de participer un peu plus, le provoquai-je. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je soi comme ça avec lui ? Son attitude m'agaçait vraiment.

- J'ai été troublé par ton regard et ton sourire… dit-il avant de s'arrêter net, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait même pas dû penser.

- Je ne voulais pas du tout te perturber, m'excusais-je. Tu avais tellement l'air déterminé et concentré que j'ai eu l'impression que ta vie dépendait de cette partie et je trouvai ça ridicule, c'est tout, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, il est mauvais perdant le petit c'est tout ! Il s'en remettra d'ici quelques décennies, répondit Emmett toujours aussi joyeux.

- J'espère qu'il s'en remettra avant, dis-je un peu surprise par la réflexion d'Emmett. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. »

C'est alors que je regardai de nouveau Edward, toujours immobile comme une statue qui ne détourne pas le regard de son point d'horizon… sauf qu'ici, c'était moi l'horizon. Je n'avais pas envie de baisser les yeux pour lui comme je l'avais fait durant le cours de chimie la semaine précédente et nos regards s'accrochèrent quelques minutes. Nous ne dîmes absolument rien mais je sentais comme un courant électrique entre nous. Quelque chose traversait ma colonne vertébrale et l'océan émeraude dans ses yeux me donnèrent le tournis. A cet instant, je me rendis compte que j'éprouvais énormément de désir pour lui et son corps de rêve. Ce n'est que quand j'eu l'impression d'étouffer que je remarquai que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Il était tellement beau qu'il me coupait le souffle et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il devait vraiment être vexé pour me défier du regard comme cela. Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup j'en étais persuadée et il n'avait prit attention à moi en biologie que parce qu'Alice avait dû lui faire la leçon pour être gentil avec moi. Je ne voyais aucune autre raison pour laquelle il se serait intéressé à moi : je ne séduits jamais les garçons comme lui. Emmett et Jasper faisant peut être exception mais ils avaient une copine donc ça ne comptait pas.

C'est Rachel qui intervint pour nous sauver de nos regards de défi en demandant à Edward ce qu'il voulait boire.

« La même chose que Bella. Après tout elle semble s'y connaître dans beaucoup de choses alors la bière ne doit pas faire exception, dit-il en contournant la table et en prenant une chaise près de moi.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Non Bella rassure toi. Tu avais raison, mon ego vient d'en prendre un coup mais je ne vais pas mettre dix ans à m'en remettre, dit-il en frappant l'épaule d'Emmett, l'air de meilleure humeur. C'est fou comme il était soupe au lait !

- Il t'a quand même fallu le temps pour réagir, commenta Rosalie.

- Il a peut être été éblouis, ajouta Jasper suggestif.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils... les réflexions qu'ils avaient autour de moi commençaient vraiment à me troubler de plus en plus. Eblouis par qui ?

- Non c'est juste ton jeu qui a été impressionnant, expliqua Edward précipitamment ».

Il semblait de nouveau contrarié et j'avais encore une fois l'impression que les Cullen avaient une conversation silencieuse à laquelle je n'étais absolument pas conviée. Je n'ai rien dis sur le moment mais un jour il faudra qu'ils m'expliquent un peu leur manège ou leur code de conversation parce que s'était de plus en plus agaçant de se sentir exclue comme cela. Pour faire passer mon malaise, je bu une gorgée de mon verre et fermai les yeux, histoire d'oublier un peu les sentiments totalement incohérents qui m'envahissaient : Edward m'énervait et il présentait une multitude de défauts que je ne pouvais supporter mais son regard et son allure me faisaient fondre comme du chocolat au soleil. Ce sont les gargouillis de mon ventre qui attira l'attention de tous autour de la table.

« Oups, pardon… je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi et il se fait tard, j'avoue avoir un peu faim.

- Vous avez une carte de restauration ici, demanda Alice en plongeant sur la carte des boissons posée au centre de la table.

- Oui, expliquai-je immédiatement mais ce n'est que de la petite restauration telle que des frites, des pizzas ou des croques monsieur.

- On dit que les frites belges sont les meilleures du monde et pourtant celles de la cantine à l'école cette semaine n'étaient franchement pas terribles, commenta Emmett.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas gouté celles de Sue. C'est elle qui est en cuisine ici et elle fait les meilleures frites de l'univers !

- Ok on va manger ici, on ne nous attend pas à la maison car les parents sont de sortie, dit Alice.

- C'est moi qui invite ! Bella tu restes avec nous ? Demanda Rosalie en portant son verre à sa bouche.

- Euh oui ok mais je tiens à payer ma part, dis-je un peu gênée.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Pas question ma jolie c'est LE jour où Eddie ne peut pas la ramener alors tu ne discute pas et tu profites avec nous, commenta Emmett.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme cela, s'énerva Edward.

- Eh tu as perdu donc j'ai le droit de t'appeler Eddie…. E.D.D.I.E !

- Emmett, n'embête pas ton frère comme ça sinon je te défie aussi, dis-je pour prendre un peu sa défense. Perso je n'aime pas non plus ce diminutif ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui a du gout, dit l'intéressé en me désignant de la main. Mais au fait, pourquoi tu dis que ça ne me ressemble pas ?

- Bah je sais pas, le prénom « Eddie » me fait penser à un gars qui a la cinquantaine, des chaussettes et des sandales ouvertes alors qu'il porte un short parachute et qui a une casquette avec une marque de bière le tout avec une cigarette en bouche. Edward ça fait plus class, plus sérieux…un peu comme une pub pour le dernier parfum d'Hugo Boss car c'est aussi élégant et même …rassurant.

- Merci c'est gentil, dit-il en souriant. »

C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire et il était totalement renversant. Ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur étincelante, tout en restant naturelles. En plus, ses magnifiques yeux étaient devenus pétillants avec la joie qu'il affichait pour la première fois en ma présence. Mon cœur va s'arrêter tellement il bat vite et mes joues étaient tellement chaudes que je suis persuadées qu'elles étaient devenues aussi rouge que deux tomates poussant librement sous le soleil d'Espagne.

« Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, dis-je sans oser regarder Edward.

- Quoi donc ?

-Sourire… dis-je hésitante. »

D'où me venait cette audace de lui parler comme ça ? D'habitude, avec ce genre de garçon, je rougis et m'écrase sans rien dire. Rachel qui était venue prendre la commande pour notre repas improvisé me regardait elle aussi en souriant. J'avais envie de lui dire d'arrêter de s'imaginer n'importe quoi mais je n'osais plus rien articuler du tout, tellement j'étais troublée par ce garçon.

Le reste de la soirée se passa néanmoins plus que très agréablement. Moi qui pensais rester toute seule chez moi en pyjama devant la tv … et bien je préférais grandement être avec les Cullen et ce, malgré ma fatigue. Emmett et son naturel franc et joueur me fit rire comme je n'avais plus été capable de le faire depuis Jacob. Alice avait raison en disant qu'Edward était quelqu'un de très chouette lorsqu'il n'affichait pas son air maussade et il me fit beaucoup rire aussi. Je le surpris plusieurs fois à m'observer au court de la soirée. Que pensait-il exactement ? Pourquoi me dévisageait-il ainsi par moment ?

Je n'avais pas envie de gâcher la soirée par de nouvelles provocations, c'est pourquoi je retins ma langue et mes remarques pour moi. J'avais refusé de continuer à la bière car ma fatigue mélangée à l'alcool m'aurait sans doute rendue saoul après à peine une heure. En revanche, mes compagnons de tables semblaient parfaitement tenir le choc et les verres se succédaient en mélanges et dégustations.

« Bon les gars, ce n'est pas que je ne passe pas un très bon moment avec vous mais je vais aller voir Billy pour qu'il me ramène. Je suis naze… j'ai eu fini tard cette nuit pour la fermeture et ce matin à six heures mon réveille sonnait, dis-je en m'étirant et en retenant un bâillement.

- Attend Bella tu plaisantes ? On va te ramener, proposa gaiement Emmett.

- Non je ne veux pas vous déranger et puis vous semblez vous amuser, je ne veux pas écourter votre soirée.

- Je vais te ramener, dit Edward en se levant.

- Non sérieux, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer … je vais me débrouiller, dis-je un peu affolée… je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec lui dans une voiture.

-Ca ne me dérange pas… je voulais de toute façon ne pas rentrer trop tard. C'est pour cela que je suis venu avec ma propre voiture, expliqua-t-il catégorique, le ton de sa voix ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

- Bon ok, merci beaucoup c'est gentil. Tu permets que j'aille chercher mes affaires ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Sur ce, je me sauvai rapidement vers le bar où Rachel qui nous avait espionné toute la soirée souriait déjà. Je lui fis un signe pour lui dire que tout commentaire devait être évité. J'étais en faite pétrifiée mais il ne fallait absolument que je le montre à Edward pour ne pas qu'il se sauve en courant ou qu'il ne redevienne ronchon et renfermé. J'avais pu, à plusieurs reprises, observé et écouté son rire mélodieux et je devais avouer qu'il me captivait complètement.

« Comment on fait pour demain ? Demandais-je en enfilant une écharpe autour de mon cou.

- Quoi demain ? Interrogea Emmett.

- Les affiches… le bal…. Jessica tout ça ! C'est toi qui nous a proposé pour cette tâche je te signale !

- Juste… le con sérieux, dit-il en se frappant le front.

- Si tu veux, on passe te prendre demain vers quatorze heures, ainsi le matin tu peux te reposer tranquille. Mais fais tes devoirs car maman prépare le souper pour tout le monde et tu es invitée ! Nos parents meurent d'envie de te rencontrer, m'expliqua Alice ce qui me mit totalement mal à l'aise.

- Vous avez parlé de moi à vos parents ? En voilà une idée bizarre. Et puis je ne voudrais pas abuser, vous m'avez déjà offert le repas ce soir…

- Arrête un peu de toujours discuter tout le temps de ce qu'on te propose Bella, me gronda Rosalie. Ca nous fait plaisir alors profite !

- Oui et ainsi tu pourras directement parler avec Carlisle pour ton futur second job, ça sera plus facile ainsi. »

Au court de la soirée, Alice m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait parlé de mon petit souci d'argent à ses parents et que justement son père cherchait quelqu'un de sérieux pour l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans tous ses documents. J'étais un peu intimidée par la situation mais en même temps, je préférais cela à nettoyer les toilettes chez un inconnu, bien que je ne savais absolument pas à quoi pouvait ressembler le paternel des Cullen.

« On y va ? Me demanda Edward en souriant… aahhh je vais m'évanouir, bon sang Bella arrête un peu, on dirait une groupie !

- On y va, confirmais-je en reprenant mon souffle. Bonne soirée les jeunes soyez sages ! Ajoutai-je aux quatre autres. »

Il glissa doucement une main dans mon dos et me dirigea vers la sortie, mon cœur s'emballant davantage. En partant, Rachel me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me rendit encore plus nerveuse que je ne l'étais déjà. Pourquoi me sentais-je ainsi avec lui ? Mes sentiments étaient totalement bouleversés…

_**Humhum…. Ça y est enfin ? Affaire à suivre…**_

_**J'avoue j'ai tardé à publier mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et puis aujourd'hui… je souffle une bougie de plus !**_

_**A bientôt -)**_


	10. Chapter 10 Visites Nocturnes

_**Que se passe-t-il exactement dans la tête d'Edward quand il se fait battre par Bella ? La réponse tout de suite …**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Ps: merci à fafana, lisa1905, sophlili, mat47 ainsi qu'à ts les autres qui m'ont envoyés un mp c super gentil :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 10 : visites nocturnes <span>_(EDP)

Elle m'avait bluffé et totalement éblouis. Je persiste à dire et à penser que cette fille n'est pas une humaine comme les autres. Seuls la vision vampirique pouvait permettre une telle précision au billard. Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé ma chance et il est vrai que j'en avais été vexé mais son sourire, sa joie et ses yeux brillant d'excitation m'avaient totalement terrassés… encore une fois ! Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement je la trouvais belle et ça me perturbait, vraiment beaucoup. Pour cette soirée, je pris la décision de me montrer charmant et agréable car elle me surprit en me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore vu sourire depuis que nous nous étions rencontré. Je savais que je m'étais montré très désagréable envers elle mais je ne pensais pas que s'était à ce point là.

J'avais certes perdu mon pari mais l'idée de profiter d'elle et surtout de son sang continua toute la soirée à faire écho dans ma tête. Après tout, si je lui montrais à quel point je pouvais être charmant, si je prenais le temps de la séduire, je pourrais sans doute plus facilement la convaincre de s'offrir à moi. Mon plan se transforma à l'instant où je me rendis compte que son cœur accélérait et que ses joues s'empourpraient lorsqu'elle me regardait. Je ne pouvais lire dans ses pensées mais même si elle avait souvent un air détaché et provoquant en ma présence, elle ne semblait pas indifférente à mon corps d'athlète. Au moins, elle était un peu comme toutes les filles sur cette terre.

Mes frères et sœurs pensaient que j'avais changé d'avis à son sujet et que j'avais réellement envie de la séduire... ça me ferait un peu de répit au moins. L'excuse pour la raccompagner tombait d'ailleurs à pic : non seulement je pourrais faire avancer mon plan mais en plus, ça me permettait de m'éloigner des autres membres de ma famille. Ils commençaient à me saouler avec leurs pensées sur ma défaite et mes sentiments envers Bella. Ils ne pourraient jamais vraiment comprendre ce que je ressentais. Encore que, je ne comprenais pas tout moi-même. Je lui avais dit qu'elle était sexy et je le pensais. C'est probablement son sang qui parlait en moi, ça ne pouvait être autre chose…si ?

Elle était nerveuse lorsque je mis ma main dans son dos pour la raccompagner vers la sortie. Cette fille n'était pas si insensible à mon charme et je comptais bien en profiter. Toute la semaine elle s'était montrée froide, distante et même piquante dans ses réflexion. Serait-ce simplement une façade pour se protéger ?

« Après toi, dis-je poliment en lui tenant la porte ouverte.

- Merci, dit-elle timidement et en rougissant encore… ses joues n'avaient quasi pas perdu cette couleur de toute la soirée.

- Ma voiture est garée là bas, dis-je en pointant le parking au loin. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

- Non pas du tout, j'aime beaucoup marcher, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Ok comme tu veux.

- Mais s'était gentil de proposer. Pourquoi ce changement d'humeur tout d'un coup ?

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas …

- Et bien, expliqua-t-elle, toute la semaine tu n'as pas été très sympa avec moi. Je viens de te ridiculiser et de te remettre à ta place une nouvelle fois et pourtant tu es gentil.

- Je sais que je peux parfois être un enfoiré mais même s'il est vrai que je viens de me ramasser une sacrée claque, je dois apprendre à perdre avec humilité et rien que pour ça, je te remercie, dis-je un léger sourire en coin, ce qui affola les battements de son cœur.

- Il fait plutôt frais pour la saison hein, dit-elle en frissonnant et pour changer de conversation.

- Oh attend, j'ai une veste dans la voiture, elle te réchauffera un peu. Dis-je en pressant le pas pour arriver à ma Volvo.

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle en courant presque pour me rattraper. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre le chauffage dans la voiture, ça ira très bien.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, ce n'est qu'une veste elle ne te mangera pas.

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse rentrer dedans de toute façon, dit-elle en baissant la tête et en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

-N'importe quoi Bella ma veste est assez large ça ira et au pire, t'es pas obligée de la fermer. »

Je vis immédiatement à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Merde, je crois que je viens de faire une bourde. Mes paroles étaient sorties plus vite que mes pensées. Je venais d'insinuer indirectement qu'elle était grosse. Ce n'était pas très gentil bien qu'elle se rendait compte par elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas la taille mannequin. J'aurai dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout hors normes au lieu de la confirmer dans son idée… Edward tu es stupide ! Elle ne semblait cependant pas vexée par ma remarque, juste attristée, un peu comme si elle s'attendait à ce genre de réponse. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une réflexion peu flatteuse sur son physique mais ça ne m'aidait pas dans mon plan.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable…

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude, dit-elle avec sourire timide mais sans aucune joie.

- Je suis sûr que cette veste va t'aller à merveille, dis-je en faisant des efforts pour être enthousiaste. »

Mon plan de séduction était totalement foireux, je n'étais pourtant pas si nul d'habitude. Arrivé à la voiture, j'attrapai rapidement mon manteau dans le coffre et je pris soin de le déposer délicatement sur ses épaules.

- Tu vois, ça te va à la perfection, dis-je en souriant.

- Oui c'est sans doute parce que tu as une carrure large et musclée, dit-elle doucement, la tête toujours baissée vers le sol. »

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner mais les mots ne me venaient tout simplement pas. Je lui ouvris alors la portière passager de la voiture afin qu'elle s'installe confortablement. Je pouvais sûrement me rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je fis lentement (pour un vampire) le tour de ma Volvo afin de m'installer au volant. J'avais gravé un cd avec les diverses chansons que j'avais pu l'entendre écouter lors de mon espionnage de cette semaine. Si elle pensait qu'on aimait les même musiques, peut être se dégriserait-elle. Cependant, elle ne dit pas un seul mot lorsque je démarrai et commençai à rouler. Je n'avais plus envie de faire une autre bêtise en abordant un sujet que je ne devrais pas mais de la voir songeuse, à regarder les bois au dehors, me fit me sentir mal.

« Ca va, tu veux que j'augmente encore un peu le chauffage ?

- Non merci ça va, dit-elle sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre.

- Tu retravailles quand à la Push ?

- Mercredi, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir quand je pourrai avoir ma revanche au billard, dis-je joueur… mais ça ne la fit pas réagir positivement à mon plus grand regret. Je l'ai surement blessé plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

- Quand tu veux, dit-elle en regardant devant elle cette fois. Euh au fait, je ne t'ai pas dis où j'habitais. Comment savais-tu qu'il fallait prendre cette route ?

- Je ne sais pas, la ville n'est pas très grande et comme tu ne disais rien j'ai pensé que je ne me trompais pas, dis-je pris au dépourvu. Je n'avais même pas pensé au fait que je n'étais pas sensé savoir où elle vivait.

- Tu continues vers la sortie de la ville et ma maison est une des dernières sur la droite, expliqua-t-elle en fixant la route. »

Nous n'échangeâmes plus aucun mot jusqu'à chez elle. Elle semblait triste et ailleurs, quant à moi, je ne voulais plus prendre le risque de la blesser une nouvelle fois. Il faudra vraiment que je fasse plus attention à ce que je dis la prochaine fois et que je revoie ma technique de charme si je veux un jour pouvoir la mettre dans ma poche. Cette fille est donc mon nouveau défi et je compte bien gagner celui-ci.

« C'est ici, me dit-elle en détachant sa ceinture alors que je m'arrêtais devant sa porte. Un grand merci d'avoir fait le détour, c'était super gentil.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Bon et bien à demain alors, passe une bonne nuit. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eu envie de mettre ma main sur sa joue, toujours rouge. J'avais besoin d'un contact avec elle, de sentir sa peau chaude, comparée à la mienne, sous mes doigts. Lorsque j'avais pris sa main la veille en biologie nous fûmes saisis tout les deux par l'étrangeté des sensations ressentie et j'avais envie de profiter cette fois ce l'instant où ma propre peau caresserait la sienne. J'approchais alors doucement ma main de son visage tout en essayant de capter son regard mais lorsqu'elle vit mon geste, elle se recula, comme si elle voulait se protéger d'une brûlure et j'en fus vexé. Elle dû le remarquer immédiatement et je sentis la colère assombrir mon regard au fur et à me mesure qu'elle me dévisageait. Jamais personne ne m'avait repoussé, alors pour qui se prenait donc cette petite humaine ? Je suis sûr qu'au vu de son apparence et de son physique qu'aucun gars aussi beau et bien battis que moi ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre geste tendre. Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait ? Et c'est moi qui passe pour un petit prétentieux en plus ? Non mais ça c'est vraiment la meilleure!

Sans rien dire de plus elle ouvrit la portière et s'enfuis vers sa maison tellement vite qu'elle trébucha quelques fois en chemin. Je démarrais alors en trombe pour lui montrer que j'étais en colère. A savoir si celle-ci était dirigée vers elle ou vers moi, ça, je ne saurais le dire. Elle avait encore réussi à me mettre la tête en vrac et je ne savais de nouveau plus où j'en étais. Je pensais que mon plan et mes idées étaient enfin mis en place mais elle me faisait toujours tout chambouler en dernière minute. Si elle continue ainsi, je ne lui laisserai même pas le choix : je suis un prédateur qui a besoin de se nourrir et à ce que je sache, le lion ne demande pas à la gazelle s'il peut en croquer un morceau.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je parti courir après avoir garé ma voiture sous le porche devant la villa familiale. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et de prendre l'air. Le seul souci, c'est que mes pas me reconduisirent directement à la maison de Bella. Je repris mon poste d'observation au sommet de mon arbre et tendis l'oreille. Elle était sans doute dans la salle de bain car j'entendais la douche couler. D'habitude, elle chantait toujours en se lavant mais ce soir, je ne percevais absolument rien d'autre que le bruit de l'eau sur les parois de la baignoire.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis le robinet tourner et le rideau de douche se tirer. Elle était donc bien dans cette fichue salle de bain. C'est alors que je saisis quelques brides de murmures… je tendis encore plus l'oreille pour distinguer les sons de sa voix :

« Non mais Bella tu n'es qu'une stupide fille ! Comment as-tu pu… une seule seconde… impossible… t'es trop conne… comme si … »

S'était totalement incohérent. Elle semblait être à la fois en colère et exaspérée… comme si s'était elle qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. Je la vis passer devant la fenêtre de sa chambre puis allumer une lampe de chevet. Elle avait une serviette de bain enroulée sur la tête et une autre autour du corps. Sa peau, d'habitude si pâle à la lumière du jour, avait pris une couleur légèrement ambrée mais le rouge de ses joues était toujours belle et bien présent… elle était simple mais surtout très jolie et même … excitante ! Le monstre au creux de mon ventre commença à gronder mais ma tête me disait encore une fois de me calmer et de me ressaisir. Tout mon corps était en contradiction et ça m'énervait de plus en plus. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait les cheveux en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre, elle reprit son monologue à haute voix :

« Idiote sans cervelle… arrête de penser à lui comme ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu ne l'intéresseras jamais alors chasse-le de ta misérable petit tête. »

Etais-ce de moi qu'elle parlait ? Dans un sens ça me fit gonfler d'orgueil…

« Il est arrogant et suffisant… tout ce que tu détestes… alors au lieu de s'arrêter à son corps magnifique et sublimement parfait, même s'il y avait une infime chance qu'il s'intéresse à toi, tu serais sans doute malheureuse avec ce genre de garçon. C'est vrai… après tout, tu n'es pas une fille qui se plie à des règles et à qui on dicte sa conduite. De plus, tu ne peux t'entendre avec des gens qui se croient supérieures aux autres quand même, c'est contre nature… vraiment tu dois laisser tomber… La seule qui va souffrir dans l'histoire c'est toi espèce d'idiote. C'est toujours pareil… on espère et puis en fait, on est la cible d'humiliations programmées et ce sont toujours les petits loosers dans ton genre qui se font avoir…. Il n'y a que dans les films que la fin est géniale. Qui va se retrouver à pleurer après hein ? Réorganise tes pensées Bella et concentre-toi sur l'avenir… Si seulement Jacob était encore là, tout ceci ne se poserait pas en plus… il était tellement bon et adorable, à l'écoute des autres et toujours le premiers à rendre service et à se mettre en quatre pour autrui. Ce n'est sûrement pas Edward qui ferait une chose pareil… ».

Elle se parlait à elle-même, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à moi semble-t-il. Elle n'avait quand même pas une très bonne et une très juste opinion de moi et ça m'irritait. Elle dressait le portrait d'un vrai connard hors je n'étais pas comme ça ! Mais plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je l'écoutais, plus je me disais que finalement, elle n'avait peut être pas vraiment tors. Je m'étais réellement montré tel qu'elle m'avait perçu mais j'étais tellement perdu avec elle que je ne faisais que des conneries. Quand ma tête me disait de m'éloigner et de me montrer par conséquent désagréable, pour pouvoir par la suite profiter de son sang comme une bête, elle faisait fondre mes résolutions d'un sourire ou d'un regard et ma raison prenait ainsi le dessus. Le souci, c'est qu'alors, j'étais complètement maladroit et mon attitude passait pour de l'orgueil et de l'arrogance. Un peu comme Darcy dans l'œuvre de Jane Austen… ou même plutôt comme Hitch, cet expert en séduction pour les autres mais par pour lui-même.

Si seulement j'étais capable de réellement lire ses pensées et de savoir exactement ce qu'elle attendait de moi, je pourrais ainsi la mettre plus facilement de mon côté. Carlisle avait peut être raison en disant que ce n'était peut être pas l'appel de son sang qui me rendait dingue mais simplement un désir charnel. Depuis les années où je lis dans la tête des gens, j'en ai vu des gars amoureux et tous avaient en commun une certaine maladresse face à leur promise.

Grr Edward non... non pas question ! Ca ne peut pas être ça ! C'est une humaine, tu es un vampire… ou du moins une sorte de vampire… et il est totalement contre nature d'imaginer que tu pourrais être avec elle de façon intime. Est-ce du racisme de penser cela ? Sans doute mais je m'en fou… Il faut que je prenne le temps de bien réfléchir et à repenser mon plan afin de profiter du délicieux nectar rouge qui coule dans ses veines. Après tout, si Alice nous a vus déménager et si je suis tant attirer par son odeur, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Le destin nous a envoyé ici et ça ne peut être que pour ça et non pas pour partager mon existence avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais aucune vampire n'a partagé quelque chose d'autre avec moi que du sexe, sauf peut être Tanya mais c'est uniquement parce que je la vois souvent. Je ne partage rien de plus avec elle sur le plan personnel qu'avec les autres membres de sa famille après tout. Je suis destiné à être seul… point final !

Toujours est-il que je ne savais toujours pas si je devais faire des efforts pour me montrer poli et courtois avec Bella ou si je devais prendre soin de l'ignorer. Dans quelques heures, Emmett viendra la chercher pour coller ces fichues affiches du bal… selon son attitude avec moi je pourrai peut être prendre une décision quand à mon comportement, car quand on y regarde bien, elle n'était pas tout à fait naturelle avec moi non plus. Alors que je pensais lui être indifférent, il s'est avéré aujourd'hui que je lui faisais tout de même un certain effet. Pourquoi sinon son cœur s'emballerait-il ainsi lorsque nos regards se croisent ? Pourquoi tenterait-elle de se convaincre qu'elle ne doit absolument pas penser à moi et pourquoi chercherait-elle à me trouver tous les défauts du monde pour y arriver ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite lentement et silencieusement. Je ne la vis plus passer devant la fenêtre et je ne l'entendis plus parler toute seule mais sa lampe de chevet était toujours allumée ce qui me fit penser qu'elle ne dormait pas… sauf si elle s'était assoupie tout un coup, sans s'en rendre compte. Sans savoir vraiment ce que je faisais, je quittai mon arbre pour aller escalader le mur de sa maison et atteindre ainsi la fenêtre de sa chambre. Si je me dépêchais et avec un peu de chance, elle ne me verrait pas.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le lit à l'intérieur de la pièce, un étrange sentiment m'envahi de nouveau, cette même sensation que j'avais ressentie en voyant son regard pour la toute première fois à la Push. Elle était allongée de travers sur sa couette violette, toujours dans sa serviette de bain, ses longs cheveux bruns presque secs et éparpillés tout autour de sa tête. Elle s'était effectivement endormie rapidement, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler un pyjama ou un autre habit de nuit. Ca faisait un siècle que je n'avais plus dormi et je l'enviai à cet instant car malgré le fait qu'elle était énervée en sortant de la salle de bain, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange paisible et heureux, avec ses petites jambes repliées sur son ventre.

J'avais envie de sentir son odeur. J'avais besoin d'elle comme quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une cigarette lorsqu'il voit un paquet sur une table. C'est pourquoi j'entrepris de pousser doucement le loquet de sa fenêtre et de pénétrer sans bruit à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle ne réagit même pas au grincement que fit la fenêtre. Elle devait vraiment être épuisée. En même temps, avec la vie qu'elle menait, s'était tout à fait compréhensible ! Lorsque je fus dans la maison, je repoussai délicatement le battant pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Dormir dans une serviette humide n'était quand même pas une super idée ! Cependant, la situation rendait son odeur fraîche et fruitée et si je n'étais pas capable de me contrôler, je suis sûr que j'aurai déjà plongé sur sa gorge, la mordant à pleine dents.

Je pris quand même le temps de m'installer dans un coin de la pièce, sur un vieux fauteuil à bascule, histoire de ne pas être trop près d'elle… au cas où. La chambre n'était pas très grande mais décorée avec simplicité et goût. Je suis sûr que c'est la pièce dans laquelle elle passait le plus de temps pour l'avoir observée dans la semaine mais ça se ressentait, car l'endroit dégageait un je ne sais quoi de doux, de vivant… comme elle ! Il y avait un assez grand nombre de livres posés en désordre au pied du lit, sur sa table de chevet et sur une étagère murale. Celui posé au dessus d'une pile près du lit attira mon attention. C'était une vieille version d'Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen, et à en juger par l'état des pages, le livre avait été lu de nombreuse fois ! Un très vieil ordinateur était branché à un modem sur le bureau en désordre. Il faudrait que je le dise à Alice afin d'obtenir son adresse e-mail… on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait toujours servir !

Sur la table de nuit, à côté de la petite lampe allumée, se trouvait également un cadre avec une photo où un homme d'âge mûr et un pré-ado d'origine indienne, se tenaient par les épaules en souriant. J'imaginai que l'un devait être son père et l'autre son ex petit copain. Une autre photo de lui était d'ailleurs accrochée sur le mur au dessus de la tête de lit. Il était alors plus vieux… presqu'un adulte et bien que je ne soi pas de ce bord là, je trouvais qu'il avait un visage très beau et agréable. J'en ressenti immédiatement une pointe de jalousie !

Mon regard s'attarda ensuite quelques minutes sur la miss endormie, sur son visage et ses traits délicats. Sa respiration était totalement régulière et c'est sur ce rythme lent que sa poitrine, serrée dans le drap de bain, montait et descendait tel un oiseau planeur recherchant des vents chauds pour se déplacer. Les seuls seins que j'avais eu l'occasion de prendre dans mes mains étaient froids et durs comme la pierre alors que les siens semblaient accueillants et plus mous, tout en étant rebondis et sans doute très chauds. A mon plus grand désarrois, ça me fit envie… je me forçai donc à poser mon regard ailleurs. Ses hanches étaient larges mais ça ne me dérangeait plus car comme je l'avais dit à Jess la veille, elles étaient charmantes et sûrement beaucoup plus agréables à caresser. S'était la première fois que je voyais ses jambes et elles étaient couvertes de petites cicatrices et de bleues. Elle était tellement maladroite qu'elle devait tomber souvent. Toutefois, elles semblaient douces et ses petits pieds étaient tout simplement parfaits.

Au fur et à me mesure de mon inspection, de ce que la serviette ne cachait pas de son corps, je me sentis de plus en plus serré dans mon pantalon… et me rendre compte qu'elle devait être nue dessous n'arrangea rien. Ca m'agaça car il n'y avait pas que ma tête qui me jouait des tours, mon corps aussi ! Je suis quand même un homme et comme il y a plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles, il est sans doute normal d'avoir quelques pulsions physiques. De plus, je suis persuadé que c'est surtout son sang qui me fait cet effet et non son corps… enfin je crois… j'espère.

Je ne devais pas rester là… ce n'était pas une bonne chose du tout. En me levant pour partir, je pris quand même soin de la couvrir d'une couverture qui trainait sur une chaise et d'éteindre la lampe. Alors que j'allais m'éclipser par où j'étais entré, je l'entendis bouger dans mon dos, se retourner et murmurer quelque chose.

« Edward »

Je me figeai net en me rendant compte qu'elle venait de dire mon prénom. L'avais-je réveillée ? Je n'osais absolument pas me retourner pour vérifier. J'attendis quelques secondes mais elle ne dit plus rien. Parlait-elle dans son sommeil ? Tiens, intéressant… J'enjambai alors la fenêtre et lui jetai un dernier regard. Elle avait un petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres et elle murmura une nouvelle fois « Edward » sans pour autant se réveiller. Moi aussi ça me fit sourire car au moins, je n'étais pas le seul à être tourmenté par l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre dans mon entourage et dans ma vie.

En courant vers la villa, je confirmai ma décision d'attendre de voir comment elle allait se comporter avec moi avant d'adopter telle ou telle attitude avec elle. Ne pas se presser ni la brusquer… on verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas immédiatement l'animation qui régnait dans la maison. Tout le monde était rentré et ce n'est que quand j'entrai au salon que je pris conscience qu'il y avait une personne de plus parmi nous.

« Eddie ! »

Entendis-je crier dès que je fus passé le pas de la porte. Je sentis alors une tornade blonde me plaquer au sol et plonger avidement sur ma bouche…. Oh non ce n'est pas possible !

« Mais lâche-moi enfin, grondais-je un peu écœuré et en la repoussant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Tanya… qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ».

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais, ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres… mais s'était mieux de s'arrêter là, non seulement pour mettre un peu de suspense mais aussi parce que ce chapitre était une transition pour la suite. <strong>_

_**Promis le suivant sera plus long.**_

_**On plongera encore dans une nouvelle tête la prochaine fois, à vous deviner laquelle !**_

_**A bientôt ;-)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Provocations

_**La douceur, la sagesse et la compassion de Carlisle m'ont donné envie de savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait de la situation… je vous laisse donc dans ses pensées et sa vision de l'histoire. **_

_**Les personnages et les idées principales sont la propriété de S. Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi. **_

_**Bonne lectures !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 11 : provocations <span>_(CPV)

Ca faisait presqu'un siècle que j'espérais que mon fils trouverait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour partager son existence. Une personne qui serait capable de l'aider à se canaliser et à faire remonter toute la bonté et l'humilité dont il était capable de faire preuve lorsqu'il le voulait. Depuis les années où nous vivions ensemble, je savais qu'Edward était quelqu'un de bon, de juste et de généreux mais il était aussi parfois capable de se comporter comme un vrai gamin égocentrique et arrogant. Nous gardions dans notre transformation des qualités humaines souvent décuplées, intensifiées… le don d'Edward ne faisait sans doute pas exception à la règle et démontrait sa vraie personnalité.

Pourquoi alors repousser toutes compagnes comme si elles n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui ? Il avait totalement ignoré Rosalie alors que je l'avais transformée pour lui, espérant qu'ainsi il se sentirait moins seul entre Esmée et moi. Au fil du temps, il avait eu toutefois quelques relations de passage, toujours avec de « vraies » vampires assoiffées de sexes mais surtout de sang. Lorsque nos amis du clan de Denali, Carmen et Eleazar, adoptèrent les sœur Russes, Tanya, Irina et Kate, tous comprirent que la première des sœurs avait jeté son dévolu sur le seul célibataire de notre clan. Cependant, malgré leur désir d'être comme nous et après leur seconde transformation en une espèce moins barbare, étant capable de vivre une vie plus ou moins normale parmi les humains, très peu de mes enfants avaient la patience de supporter Tanya et ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil ses escapades libertines avec Edward.

Je dois avouer que moi-même, parfois, j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester en sa présence. Cette fille était sans doute la personne la plus orgueilleuse, prétentieuse, égoïste et surtout agaçante que pouvait porter cette planète. Si au début, je ne voyais aucuns problèmes à ce que mon fils la fréquente, je changeai vite d'avis en me rendant compte qu'elle commençait à déteindre sur lui. Etant donné qu'Eleazar était un ami de très longue date et que je ne voulais absolument pas créer de tension entre nos deux familles, je pris soin de tempérer mes enfants et à leur faire accepter petit à petit les choix de leur frère.

Toute ma vie, que ce soit la courte partie humaine ou la longue en tant que vampire, j'avais voulu m'entourer d'une famille unie et aimante. Lorsque Jasper nous expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir, de passion, d'amour et de fascination que ce que ressentait Edward pour cette humaine, mon cœur se gonfla de fierté et je remerciais déjà le ciel et Dieu pour nous avoir fait déménager ici. Je n'imaginais toutefois pas que mon fils avait été autant endoctriné par Tanya. Alors que lui avait directement été transformé selon mon évolution et mon développement, elle avait été pendant une longue période un vrai vampire, dont la seule préoccupation est de chasser et de se nourrir d'humain, et même si à présent elle avait changé, son corps n'aspirant plus aux mêmes besoins, son esprit et son éducation étaient toutefois resté intacts. J'ai toujours su que sa nouvelle transformation ne se faisait pas par choix mais par nécessité afin de ne pas perdre ses sœurs… j'aurai peut être dû m'abstenir et laisser plus de libertés au clan, peser d'avantage le pour et le contre au lieu de me réjouir que d'autres individus de mon espèces pensaient, tout comme moi, que la vie humaine était précieuse et qu'il fallait absolument cesser de traiter les hommes comme d'un garde manger. C'est toujours sous l'influence de cette sorcière qu'Edward se mit à se nourrir de sang humain directement à la source. Certes, il n'attaqua que des monstres qui, s'ils n'avaient pas été en prison, méritaient bien évidement le sort que mon fils leur infligea… mais j'aurai mieux aimé qu'il ne prenne jamais part à cette vie de chasse et de luxure.

Toujours est-il que du coup, Edward refusait catégoriquement de prendre en considération tous ses sentiments que j'avais espérés, durant tant d'années, pour lui. Encore que, il semblait assez confus et n'arrivait pas à vraiment prendre de décisions précises quant à son futur… seul ou avec elle. J'avais essayé de l'aider, sa mère aussi ainsi que ses frères (à leur manière, soit, mais s'était déjà mieux que rien), mais à chacune de nos tentatives, il s'était soit esquivé, soit énervé, nous faisant comprendre que notre place était à l'écart et qu'il fallait le laisser à ses démons.

L'idée d'Alice de nous rapprocher de Bella n'était pas une si mauvaise chose car non seulement elle faisait tourner la tête de mon fils, mais en plus, elle présentait une série d'anormalités humaines qui se rapprochaient de diverses spécificités de notre espèce. Qui était-elle exactement et pourquoi le destin nous avait fait se rencontrer ? Etait-elle consciente de ses capacités ou était-elle totalement ignorante du monde qui l'entoure ? Avait-elle toujours été ainsi ou est-ce qu'un ou plusieurs événements de sa vie l'avaient fait évoluer sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Son job à mes côtés allait me permettre d'en savoir plus à son sujet car elle restait un mystère, malgré nos nombreuses connaissances sur les mythes et les légendes du monde.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, Esmée et moi, après notre petite escapade nocturne qui nous permettait alors d'avoir un peu d'intimité sans que nos enfants entendent tout de nos ébats, nous ne nous attendions pas à trouver Tanya au milieu du salon. Elle affichait un sourire sarcastique entre Rosalie et Emmett qui faisaient la tête. Alice était énervée mais heureusement, elle était tempérée comme toujours par un Jasper qui me paraissait essayer de calmer la tension palpable et pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Tanya… quelle surprise ! S'exclama Esmée en enlevant son manteau, elle était une mère aimante et douce mais elle aussi avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la présence de cette fille.

- Bonjour Esmée, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, dit-elle en s'avançant et en l'enlaçant brièvement. Bonsoir Carlisle, ajouta-elle en me prenant également dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir Tanya, dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire aussi et à être agréable, nous ne savions pas que tu venais nous rejoindre en Europe, Edward ne nous a rien dit du tout.

- Oh mais il ne le sait pas ! Je voulais lui faire la surprise… je suis sûr qu'il sera très content, LUI, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir aux quatre autres personnes dans la pièce.

- Mais nous sommes ravis de ta visite voyons ma belle, la rassura Esmée. Vient donc t'asseoir et raconte-nous ton voyage. Ca n'a pas été trop long ? Et comment vont les autres en Alaska ? C'est dommage qu'ils ne t'aient pas accompagné.

- Ils désapprouvaient mon départ… comme si j'allais vous déranger.

- Oh mais c'est le cas ! Râla Emmett en allumant la télé.

- Emmett s'il te plaît ! Le gronda Esmée. Tanya fait aussi partie de la famille comme Irina, Kate et les autres. Ils seront donc toujours les bienvenus à la maison, où que nous soyons !

- Votre mère à raison, ajoutai-je. Ne fais pas attention à eux Tanya je suis sûr qu'Edward sera très heureux de te voir. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'est pas rentré avec vous ?

- Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire où il est ! Dit Tanya piquée en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied comme une enfant à qui on a caché sa poupée et qui attend une réponse immédiate à sa demande.

- Il n'est pas rentré avec nous, c'est tout, tenta Alice de manière détachée et en regardant distraitement l'écran de télé comme pour chercher un moyen de ne rien dire de plus.

- Voilà comment j'ai été accueillie ! Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa du tout, surtout que je viens de faire un long voyage !

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais être fatiguée alors arrête de te plaindre, la coupa Emmett.

- Ca suffit les jeunes ! Dis-je sèchement. »

Il fallait bien que j'intervienne avant que Tanya ne pique une crise de nerf. Je ne savais pas s'ils refusaient de lui dire où était Edward pour l'ennuyer ou s'ils avaient une bonne raison valable telle que l'implication d'une humaine avec qui ils ont sans doute passé la soirée. J'étais partagé entre exiger une réponse claire et précise ou simplement noyer le poisson pour détourner l'attention de Tanya. C'est finalement Jasper qui prit l'initiative de nous expliquer la situation :

- Nous avons passé la soirée à la Push avec Bella. Edward s'est simplement proposé de la raccompagner. Quand nous sommes rentrés cependant, sa voiture était déjà garée sous le porche mais on ne l'a trouvé nulle part.

- On en a déduit qu'il était reparti chasser ou… se promener dans les bois à la sortie de la ville, ajouta Alice en me fixant droit dans les yeux, voulant sans doute me rappeler qu'à proximité de ces bois il y avait la maison de Bella.

- Et pourquoi irait-il se promener là bas tout seul ? Et c'est qui cette Bella ? C'est où la Push ? Questionna Tanya de manière autoritaire. »

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les enfants étaient de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est pas en les questionnant de la sorte et de façon si hautaine qu'elle allait leur tirer des informations.

- Bella est une amie que l'on a rencontré dès notre arrivée et avec qui nous passons de très bons moments, expliqua Rosalie patiemment. La Push est simplement la taverne où elle travail et quand elle a eu fini son service, elle a passé la soirée avec nous.

- C'est cette humaine dont Eddie m'a parlé c'est ça ? Celle qui est un peu bizarre ? Et vous la qualifiez déjà comme une amie ? Je ne comprendrai jamais comment vous pouvez passer du temps avec ces humains sans intérêts, dit-elle un air dégouté sur le visage. Et en plus il l'a raccompagnée chez elle ? Quel supplice pour lui, le pauvre !

- Bella n'est pas plus bizarre que n'importe quel individu et elle est beaucoup plus intéressante et cultivée que bien du monde, s'énerva Alice.

- Oui, elle ne juge pas les gens ni ne les traite avec prétention… ELLE ! Ajouta Rosalie en se levant et en s'avançant vers Tanya.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste ? La défia Tanya en se rapprochant elle aussi.»

Immédiatement, on senti une vague de calme descendre sur la pièce. Au moins, Jasper avait encore les idées claires et voulait éviter à tout prix qu'elles en viennent aux mains. Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois !

« Allons mesdemoiselles calmons-nous, dis-je en m'interposant entre elles. Tanya, tu sais très bien que le mode de vie que nous avons choisi inclus forcément les humains comme des amis et non pas comme de la nourriture. Et puis à quoi bon s'énerver ? Il suffit d'être un peu patient et d'attendre le retour d'Edward. Nous avons chassé toute la matinée, il ne devrait donc pas tarder. Il est simplement parti se dégourdir un peu les jambes si vous êtes tous restés assis à la Push toute la soirée, il en avait sans doute besoin.

- Ou il est parti retrouver Bella pour passer la nuit à ses côté, ajouta Emmett distraitement. »

Je suis persuadé qu'il ne voulait faire aucun sous entendu et simplement dire qu'Edward passerait la nuit au sommet d'un arbre à réfléchir et à attendre le matin afin de voir Bella déambuler devant les fenêtres de sa maison. Néanmoins, pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le contexte, cette remarque pouvait prêter à confusion… Comme toujours, Emmett ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se taire !

« Quoi ? Cria presque Tanya, outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il passe déjà du bon temps avec elle ? Mais c'est répugnant ! Et qu'en est-il de moi alors ?

- Oh arrête un peu Tanya, intervint Alice, tout le monde sait très bien que tu ne partages absolument rien avec Edward mis à part un peu de sexe de temps en temps ! D'ailleurs, tu ne te prives pas d'aller voir ailleurs quand il n'est pas là… comment s'appelait déjà ce gars dans le bar à Seattle ? Un grand avec de longs cheveux blonds… ?

- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Et puis… ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je vois beaucoup de choses tu te souviens ? Expliqua Alice en se tapotant la tempe de l'index. Mais bien sûr que non, tu ne peux pas le savoir… une fille comme toi qui ne s'intéresse qu'à sa petite personne ne peut évidemment pas se souvenir que certains de son entourage ont des capacités autres que de courir très vite ou simplement d'être immortel.

- Depuis des années, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais je ne me laisserai pas insulter pour autant espèce de petite garce !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, ajouta Rosalie.

- Stop ! Maintenant si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui vais m'en mêler ! Les gronda Esmée. »

Ma femme est la plus merveilleuse des mères et la plus incroyable des épouses, mais j'ai appris avec le temps, qu'à force de vivre avec cinq jeunes coincés dans leur caractère d'adolescent, qu'elle était aussi capable de faire preuve d'une autorité et d'une détermination qui aurait pu faire pâlir certains dictateurs. D'ailleurs, le ton de sa voix fit baisser la tête des trois miss vers le sol.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Edward poussa la porte d'entrée. Dans l'agitation, nous ne l'avions même pas entendu s'approcher mais il semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce qui se déroulait dans le salon.

« Eddie ! Cria Tanya en lui sautant au cou à vitesse vampirique. »

Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il en perdit l'équilibre mais elle ne sembla pas plus troublée que ça et entrepris de l'embrasser fougueusement. Cependant, il se détacha vite d'elle en la repoussant de toutes ses forces. Il était visiblement furieux de s'être fait « attaquer » de la sorte.

« Mais lâche-moi enfin, gronda-t-il d'un air écœuré et s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de sa manche de chemise. Tanya… qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Mais Eddie, je suis venue te faire une surprise...

- Ne m'appel pas Eddie je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois ! Dit-il de plus en plus en colère et en faisant des grands gestes pour se détacher de Tanya qui s'était rapprochée une nouvelle fois de lui.

- Come on…, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Absolument pas ! Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même on a une nouvelle vie ici et tu n'en fait pour l'instant pas partie.

- Oui pour l'instant mais ça va changer non ? Quand on se mariera, je devrai bien rester avec vous…

- Si cette dinde vient vivre ici, c'est moi qui part en Alaska chez Carmen je vous préviens tout de suite ! S'emporta Emmett en se levant et en menaçant Edward.

- Allons les enfants pas de disputes, s'il vous plait ! Ne pourrait-on pas s'asseoir et discuter tranquillement et calmement comme des gens civilisés ? Proposais-je en avançant vers le grand canapé blanc du salon.

- De toute façon il n'en est absolument pas question ! S'insurgea Edward. On ne se mariera jamais donc soit tranquille Emmett.

- Mais il me semblait que … commença Tanya prenant un petit air de chien battu.

- Non, non Tanya tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour toute : il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura plus jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié familiale.

- Je suis sûr que tu as envie de moi Edward ne fait pas le timide devant ta famille voyons.

- Peut-être devrions-nous vous laissez discuter entre vous, proposa Esmée en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

J'avoue que moi aussi j'avais bien envie de m'éclipser pour ne pas assister à cette scène. Après tout, Edward s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul. A plusieurs reprises nous lui avions conseillé d'arrêter de jouer ainsi avec cette fille mais il ne voulait rien entendre. J'espérais vraiment qu'il pourrait en tirer une bonne leçon une fois les choses mises au clair. Je fis donc signes à mes enfants de me suivre, espérant qu'Edward puisse régler tout cela rapidement. Bien évidemment nous partîmes dans la forêt car les murs de la cuisine n'arrêteraient pas les bruits de leur conversation pour nos oreilles développées.

En chemin, j'interrogeai mes enfants sur leur soirée :

« Alors, qu'à dit Bella de notre proposition de travail ?

- Elle a été un peu réticente au début mais elle a accepté, dit Jasper.

- Et votre soirée ? Ainsi, elle est restée avec vous après son service ? Demanda Esmée curieuse elle aussi d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Oui et elle a mis une sacrée raclée à Edward ! Rigola Emmett en grimpant à un arbre, nous étions assez loin pour ne plus entendre les cris de Tanya alors qu'Edward essayait de la raisonner et de lui expliquer ses vrais sentiments envers elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il y a un billard à la taverne qu'on n'avait jamais vu et tu sais comment il est… toujours à faire son malin et à faire le monsieur parfait qui sait tout faire. Mais il s'est avéré que Bella était une bonne joueuse et elle l'a battu sans même lui laisser l'occasion de jouer, expliqua-t-il rieur.

- Elle lui aurait laissé sa chance s'il n'avait pas été aussi arrogant il méritait qu'on le remette un peu à sa place, ajouta Rosalie en déchirant distraitement les pétales d'une petite fleure jaune tout en étant appuyée contre le tronc du perchoir de son amoureux.

- Soyez gentil avec votre frère, commenta Esmée, il traverse des choses difficiles pour lui et il n'a pas toujours été comme cela. C'est depuis qu'il fréquente un peu plus Tanya que nous qu'il a changé. Si seulement Bella pouvait le faire revenir à des meilleurs sentiments…

- Je suis persuadé qu'il ouvrira bien vite les yeux. C'est quelqu'un de bon et de généreux qui s'est un peu laissé embobiné par une mauvaise fréquentation mais au fond de lui, il est toujours le même, la rassurai-je. Quel était ce billard particulier ?

- Le billard à bouchon je crois, répondit Jasper.

- Et elle l'a battu ? J'y ai joué il y a bien longtemps… dis-je mélancolique. Mais ça demande beaucoup de dextérité et de précision pour gagner. Si elle a réussi à le battre sans même lui laisser la main c'est qu'elle est vraiment douée.

- Elle nous a totalement bluflé et à même réussi un sacré coup ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Edward, rit Emmett.

- Cependant, il a été totalement différent avec elle ce soir. Il s'est montré, gentil, courtois, attentionné et il ne l'a pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde. Quand il s'est proposé de la raccompagner, ils étaient tous les deux très excités, expliqua Jasper.

- Tu perçois ses émotions à elle maintenant ? S'étonna Rosalie.

- Non pas du tout ! Mais il ne fallait pas avoir de dons particuliers pour s'en rendre compte !

- C'est vrai que leurs regards en disaient long, commenta Alice songeuse.

- C'est formidable ! S'exclama Esmée.

- Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine que leur « au revoir » se soit si bien déroulé…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser cela Alice ? Demandai-je légèrement inquiet. Toute cette soirée nous faisait passer du contentement à l'appréhension en moins d'une seconde.

- J'ai eu une vision d'Edward roulant à toute vitesse et s'insurgeant contre quelqu'un qui l'aurait repoussé. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il se passait avant ou après… Bella est donc sans doute la raison de son changement d'humeur.

- Il est vrai que depuis le début nous espérons qu'Edward ouvre les yeux sur ses propres sentiments mais nous ne nous sommes pas posé la question de savoir s'ils seraient réciproques, dis-je tout en réfléchissant aux révélations d'Alice et en me rappelant une conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward le matin même.

- Oh quel dommage, ajouta Esmée en venant se blottir dans mes bras. Je suis pourtant persuadée que cette fille aurait été très bien pour lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Nous ne l'avons jamais vue mon amour.

- Oui mais les enfants nous ont tellement parlé d'elle que j'ai l'impression de déjà la connaître et le portrait qu'ils en on fait est plus que flatteur : une fille gentille, douce, avenante, prévenante, courageuse et généreuse mais qui a aussi du caractère et qui sait se défendre. Elle pourrait ramener notre fils sur le droit chemin…

- Pourtant, au vu de son attitude ce soir avec Edward, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent, nous rassura Jasper.

- Il s'est sans doute passé quelque chose… réfléchi Alice à voix haute. Lorsqu'il est avec elle, Edward ne peut s'empêcher d'être taquin et de la provoquer, gentiment bien sûr mais j'ai pu voir aussi qu'il était souvent maladroit…

- Maladroit ? Edward ? M'étonnais-je. Je connaissais assez bien mon fils pour savoir qu'il ne faisait jamais d'imper avec les gens.

- Oui je sais c'est étrange, expliqua-t-elle, mais il a peut être dit ou fait quelque chose qui a mit Bella une nouvelle fois sur ses gardes. Elle a vécu des choses bien difficiles et elle s'est forgée une sacrée carapace pour lutter contre le monde extérieur.

- L'amour rend vulnérable et ne nous permet souvent pas d'y voir très clair. S'il l'a blessée d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est normal qu'elle l'ait repoussé, commenta Jasper.

- Nous devrions peut être rentrer maintenant, proposa Esmée. S'il ne se sent pas très bien à cause du refus de Bella nous devrions le soutenir… surtout avec Tanya qui va surement rajouter de l'huile sur le feu ! »

C'est ainsi que nous repartîmes lentement vers la maison. Nous n'entendîmes rien de plus que le son du piano qui résonnait en une musique incroyablement triste. Pauvre Edward… oui il peut être prétentieux par moment mais personne ne mérite ce qu'il endure en se moment. Je jetai un regard à mon épouse et je vis à son visage qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, il cessa de jouer et nous lança un regard affligé.

« Bonsoir… je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. J'aurai dû mettre les choses au clair avec elle bien avant aujourd'hui.

- Où est-elle ? Elle est déjà repartie ? Interrogea Emmett, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non elle est partie chasser, elle a couru de l'aéroport à ici… elle avait besoin de reprendre un peu de force.

- Combien de temps compte-t-elle rester ? Demanda Esmée en s'asseyant près de lui sur le tabouret du piano et en lui caressant le bras pour le réconforter.

- Je ne sais pas… Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre nous. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a écoutée … ou pas. »

Il soupira légèrement et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Je sais que ce n'était pas possible pour nous mais à cet instant précis j'eu l'impression qu'Edward avait vieilli. De plus, il semblait totalement fatigué… nous avons peut être sous estimé le calvaire qu'il doit endurer.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Bella ? Se risqua Alice.

- J'ai fais une bourde en faisant un commentaire sur son physique. Je ne le voulais pas mais s'est sorti tout seul. Du coup, elle ne m'a rien dit de tout le trajet et quand je l'ai déposée devant chez elle, elle m'a repoussé et s'est enfuie… ça m'a énervé.

- T'es vraiment un crétin ! Claqua Rosalie.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Dit-il en se levant et en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais c'est elle aussi… son odeur me rend dingue j'ai le cerveau totalement retourné.

- Son odeur ou son sourire ? Son regard ? Sa répartie vivifiante ? Son …

- Arrête Jasper ! Cria-t-il en le menaçant d'un doigt.

- Il a raison, les coupai-je. Je ne veux plus que quiconque fasse de commentaire sur la vie et les sentiments d'Edward. Il est assez grand que pour se débrouiller seul. Si tu as besoin de nous fils, nous seront là pour ce que tu voudras, ajoutai-je à son intention. Mais il va falloir que tu te calmes et que tu songe à la situation au plus vite car ça ne peut pas durer éternellement.

- Oui je sais, merci papa, dit-il reconnaissant.

- Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas Tanya dans mes pieds ! Râla Emmett. Et puis comment va-t-on faire pour demain ? Bella a accepté notre invitation à manger et il est hors de question que Tanya fasse sa rencontre.

- On peut toujours annuler… proposa Jasper.

- Non, ça ne serait pas poli du tout, s'offensa Esmée.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elles se rencontrent non plus, confia Edward.

- Et bien il va donc falloir tenir Tanya à l'écart demain. Alors que tes frères iront coller les affiches avec Bella, tu va devoir t'occuper de notre invitée Edward j'en ai peur. Fais lui visiter un peu la région et emmène-la souper dans un restaurant. Dès que Bella sera repartie nous t'appellerons pour que tu puisses rentrer à la maison.

- Oh non s'il vous plait pas ça. Elle va s'imaginer un tas de choses… je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle m'ait écouté tout à l'heure…

- Tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes actes, fils. Et puis, au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé tantôt, je crois que Bella sera plus à l'aise avec nous si tu n'es pas là.

- Elle était un peu nerveuse lorsqu'on lui a proposé de vous présenter à elle. Si tu es présent Edward, ça risque fort de ne pas l'aider… et Tanya encore moins, ajouta Jasper.

- Bon très bien, je crois que de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Se résigna-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, l'air totalement désemparé.

- _Courage mon garçon_, pensais-je, _il faut prendre le temps de mettre les choses à plats et puis tu pourras peut être redémarrer à zéro. Patience et tu verras que ta vie n'en sera que meilleure !_ »

Il se retourna pour me faire un petit sourire puis reparti en direction de l'étage. J'étais vraiment triste pour lui mais d'un autre côté, c'est par ce genre de situation de la vie qu'on apprend et qu'on grandit.

Le reste de la nuit se passa relativement calmement… jusqu'au retour de Tanya. Edward ne quitta pas sa chambre, Jasper et Emmett jouèrent à des jeux vidéo, Alice et Rosalie se mirent du vernis à ongle tout en lisant des magasines people, Esmée lu des recettes de cuisine en vue du repas qui s'annonçait et quant à moi, je m'installai à ses côté avec un manuel de médecine, cherchant s'il existait une maladie quelconque qui pourrait expliquer certaines des « anomalies » humaines que Bella présentait comme avoir une peau pâle et très légèrement scintillante au soleil. Toutefois, étant donné que seuls nos yeux de vampire pouvaient distinguer la très légère différence, je ne trouvai rien de bien intéressant.

Lorsque Tanya revint de sa chasse, elle était comme à son habitude : souriante et fière. Alors que les autres faisaient tout leur possible pour l'ignorer, je pris sur moi de me montrer agréable avec elle :

« Comment s'est passé ta nuit Tanya ? Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Pas vraiment… la région n'est pas très riche en carnivore, c'est dommage. Cependant, la forêt est très jolie et j'ai, par un pur hasard, trouvé la piste d'Edward quant à sa promenade de fin de soirée. C'était très intéressant, dit-elle d'un air satisfait. »

En un éclair, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur par un Edward en colère.

« Où as-tu été exactement ? »

Elle devait lui répondre par la pensée car ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire alors que les yeux de mon fils étaient de plus en plus noirs et agressif.

« Vous nous expliquez ? Demandai-je en prenant le bras d'Edward et en essayant de l'éloigner de Tanya, bien que celle-ci affichait toujours un air satisfait et amusé.

- Oh il n'y a rien à dire… juste qu'Eddie semble avoir des postes d'espionnage à la sortie de la ville. Tu devrais ériger des tours de camouflages comme le font ces chasseurs humains quand ils guettent les sangliers ou les chevreuils.

- Ca suffit Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Questionna Edward de plus en plus hors de lui.

- Rien du tout, je ne me suis même pas approchée de la maison et jusqu'à ce qu'il y a cinq minutes, je ne savais pas qui vivait là… j'imagine que c'est cette salle petite humaine dont vous semblez tous vous être entiché. Si vous voulez un animal de compagnie vous pourriez au moins choisir quelqu'un qui sent moins bon… son odeur est très particulière vous risquez de la blesser.

- Je vais éclater ta sale petite gueule espèce de garce ! Menaça Edward et il fallu que Jasper et Emmett viennent me donner un coup de main afin de le retenir.

- Tanya, je crois qu'il serait plus sage que je te montre ta chambre, proposa Esmée pour l'éloigner car Alice et Rose semblaient elle aussi sur le point d'attaquer et je ne pouvais pas retenir tout le monde.

- Oui avec plaisir, dit-elle comme si elle n'avait provoqué personne par ses paroles méchantes et déplacées. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue que je relâchai mon emprise sur Edward et que ses frères firent de même.

« Il est hors de question que je passe la journée avec elle ! S'emporta-t-il en montrant du doigt les escaliers qu'elle venait d'emprunter avec Esmée mais tout en chuchotant pour ne pas qu'elle entende.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, fils ! Répliquai-je de la même façon.

- On n'a qu'a la mettre dehors, on peut simplement s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ! Proposa Emmett.

- Il n'en est pas question. Eleazar est un ami de longue date et je refuse de créer une tension entre sa famille et la mienne.

- Mais enfin Carlisle, intervint Rosalie, c'est elle qui cherche les ennuis et nous provoque ! Elle mériterait une bonne correction oui !

- Non ! Elle a son caractère et à toujours été comme ça ! A une époque Edward ça ne te dérangeait pas alors tu vas faire un effort pour être gentil et peut être prendra-t-elle rapidement la décision de partir. Ce n'est pas en la menaçant qu'elle va nous quitter ! Vous connaissez sont caractère aussi bien que moi et plus elle verra qu'elle nous contrarie et plus elle voudra rester. Il faut être plus malin qu'elle mes enfants et seule la patience pourra nous sortir de là. »

Ils n'étaient pas convaincus par mon idée… et à vrai dire moi non plus. Bien évidemment, Edward qui pouvait lire le fond de mes pensées me jeta un regard désapprobateur mais il ne fit aucun commentaire afin de ne pas me contrarier. La journée allait être longue… voir la semaine en fonction du temps qu'allait rester Tanya parmi nous. Cependant, je pouvais remarquer du changement dans le comportement d'Edward envers cette humaine. Il avait eu une attitude de protecteur et ça me rassura quand à ses envies de se nourrir d'elle.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi qu'Emmett démarra sa Jeep pour aller chercher Bella. Il avait convenus avec ses sœurs qu'il les retrouverait avec Bella dans le parc car il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle pour mieux la connaître. A notre grand étonnement, à Esmée et à moi, Rosalie ne montra aucun signe de jalousie ce qui nous donna, à nous aussi, de plus en plus envie de la rencontrer.

Edward essaya tant bien que mal de se montrer avenant avec une Tanya qui pourtant était de plus en plus exaspérante. Nous fûmes donc soulagés lorsqu'ils partirent en fin d'après midi pour Bruxelles. Il y avait presque deux heures de route et Edward voulait l'éloigner le plus possible de la maison. De plus, visiter la plus belle place du monde lui donnait une bonne excuse pour écarter Tanya de Forks sans pour autant la vexer ou lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à la venue de Bella à la villa.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, nous entendîmes la Jeep d'Emmett rouler rapidement sur les graviers du chemin menant à la maison. A écouter leur conversation, il semblerait que s'était Bella qui conduisait la jeep ! Tout comme moi, Esmée était de plus en plus impatiente de rencontrer la fille qui avait mis, en moins d'une semaine, la famille sans dessus dessous. Histoire de ne pas l'effrayer ou de passer pour des parents ringards, nous nous forçâmes à rester dans la cuisine et à attendre patiemment que les enfants viennent nous la présenter. Cependant, elle n'avait pas encore passé l'encadrement de la porte que son odeur nous parvint avec un petit courant d'air provoqué par une fenêtre ouverte. Nos enfants avaient vraiment raison : sa fragrance était délicieuse ! Un mélange de fruits et de fleurs de frésia submergea mes narines sans pour autant me faire tourner la tête heureusement. Je commençais à comprendre ce que devait endurer Edward si cette odeur chantait littéralement pour lui… Esmée me fit un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'on entendit Emmett entrer :

« Papa, maman… je vous présente Isabella ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bientôt dans la tête de Bella !<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 Découvertes

_**Oui je sais, Tanya est une garce et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu ! (éhéh)**_

_**Petite explication pour Zayrra : il n'y a pas du tout d'erreur, d'inattention ou quoi que ce soit dans le fait qu'Edward emmène effectivement Tanya souper en ville… je l'explique dès le deuxième chapitre : mes héros ne sont plus entièrement des vampires à cause de la mutation de Carlisle. Ils mangent donc de la nourriture normale en plus du sang animal et de leur dose une fois par semaine de sang humain (prélevés dans des poches et non à la source). C'est vrai que je n'en ai plus reparlé après et si tu es comme moi, tu lis sans doute plusieurs fanfiction en même temps et j'avoue que parfois je m'y perds un peu vu que les prénoms sont toujours les même (hihi)… j'espère que c'est ok pour toi. **_

_**Merci à celles qui me laissent des petits commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'ai pu constater que certaines attendaient la suite avec impatience alors la voici… **_

_**Les personnages et l'univers sont de S. Meyer, les détails et les caractères sont de moi. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 12 : découvertes<span>_ (BPV)

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je m'amuserai autant en faisant quelque chose pour Jessica, jamais je ne l'aurais cru ! Et pourtant, je passai un super moment avec Emmett et les autres.

Je m'étais endormie comme une souche en sortant de ma douche la veille au soir. La semaine avait été fatigante et mon service à la Push n'avait rien arrangé. La soirée avait été géniale mais s'était malheureusement plutôt mal terminée. Comment avais-je seulement pu me laisser embobiner de la sorte par ses yeux verts ? Bien qu'envoutant et pour une fois, souriant malgré sa défaite, Edward ne pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Quelle idiote j'étais de croire que sa sympathie envers moi pouvait être autre chose que de la pitié. Comme si une fille comme moi, au physique ingrat, pouvait plaire à ce garçon parfait … physiquement car il était loin de l'être moralement et c'est ce qui me fit redescendre sur terre.

Je me sentis tellement ridicule et honteuse de m'être laissé aller à penser à lui différemment que je m'en voulu la majeur partie du chemin lorsqu'il me ramena chez moi. J'étais grosse, loin d'être jolie et totalement insignifiante… je le savais et lui aussi ! C'est pourquoi, quand il voulu me réconforter par un petit geste tendre devant chez moi, je m'éloignai de lui encore une fois… je n'avais absolument pas besoin de sa misérable pitié ! Ou compassion je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose faible et j'ai appris avec le temps à me protéger de ce genre de personne alors pourquoi m'être laissé aller à mes sentiments si ouvertement avec lui ? Sachant en plus très bien que la seule qui allait encore souffrir serait la pauvre pomme de Bella Swan ! C'était la dernière fois qu'il me troublait comme cela et je passai le reste de la soirée à essayer de m'en convaincre.

Si quelqu'un m'avais vue et entendue, il m'aurait sans doute prit pour une cinglée, à parler toute seule dans cette grande maison vide. En même temps, à force de vivre seule, on devient toujours un peu barjo non ? Toujours est-il que c'est à moitié nue, les cheveux encore mouillé que je m'endormi sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne me rappelais même pas avoir pris une couverture puis éteint la lampe… je devais vraiment être beaucoup plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais.

Ma détermination voulait absolument oublier Edward, mais mes rêves et mon inconscient en avaient décidés autrement car pour la première fois, je rêvais de lui toute la nuit. Bien évidement, comme tous les rêves des pauvres idiotes romantiques comme moi qui croient encore au prince charmant, Edward me faisait la cours, me disait que j'étais belle et désirable et qu'il voulait partager plus avec moi qu'une simple amitié. J'eu alors l'impression d'entendre un bruit au loin et Edward s'évanouis, ne laissant qu'un espace noir dans ma tête. Je l'appelais mais il ne venait pas. C'est alors que je me faisais attaquer par quelque chose mais je ne pouvais distinguer vraiment quoi. Alors que je criais de toutes mes forces pour m'en sortir, mon dieu Grec vint à mon secours… et c'est là que je me suis réveillée. M'avait-il sauvé ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais !

Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas levée si tard et le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque je sorti de mon lit. Je m'habillai rapidement dans un jeans et un t-shirt pas trop collant mais légèrement décolleté. J'aimais bien ce vêtement car il mettait un peu ma poitrine en valeur… s'était la seule chose que j'aimais chez moi donc autant la montrer un peu. Toutefois, je ne le portais jamais à l'école ou à la Push afin d'éviter tout commentaires déplacés que ce soit de la part de Tyler ou des piliers de comptoir à moitié saoul. Je pris aussi le temps de me préparer quelques crêpes pour le petit déjeuné, ainsi, je ne devrai pas manger à midi et tiendrai jusqu'au soir.

A la pensée de rencontrer les parents Cullen, je sentis mon estomac faire un nœud. Ils étaient géniaux selon Alice mais ce sont tout de même des parents… au vu de ce que je connaissais avec ma mère, je m'attendais toujours au pire à l'idée de rencontrer des adultes, bien que Billy faisait exception à la règle. C'est peut être ma mère l'exception en fait ? Je ne sais pas… bref, toujours est-il que non seulement j'étais assez stressée de faire leur connaissance mais j'appréhendais aussi ma rencontre avec Edward. Il était reparti en colère hier soir et je ne savais pas trop quelle attitude adopter face à lui : être cool et sympa comme si rien ne s'était passé ou faire l'indifférente pour lui montrer qu'il ne m'atteignait pas ? Bah… il sera toujours temps d'y penser le moment venu ! Je pourrais simplement observer sa propre attitude et m'adapter selon la situation.

J'avais tout un tas de choses à faire avant que les Cullen ne viennent me chercher, c'est pourquoi je me mis à la tâche assez rapidement. Après avoir fait une lessive, repassé quelques t-shirts, rangé le salon, nettoyé la salle de bain et donné un coup sur les vitres de la cuisine, je pris le temps de faire mes devoirs. J'avais à peine fini que j'entendis frapper trois coups à la porte d'entrée. Emmett était venu seul et nous devions aller rejoindre les autres au parc. Il s'attarda quelques minutes à observer un peu la maison et les quelques photos posées de ci-de là dans le salon et la salle à manger pendant que j'allais chercher un manteau. Je n'étais pas encore sortie de la pièce que je l'entendis rire comme une baleine :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est toi là sur cette photo ? Mais dis-moi, tu étais toute mignonne déguisée en Maya l'abeille !

- Oh ça va ne te moque pas de moi. A une époque ça faisait fureur ! Hé, ça revient un peu à la mode hein… et puis j'avais 4 ans à l'époque !

- Oui si tu le dis, dit-il en ne m'écoutant que d'une oreille et en passant à une autre photo. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est mon père, Charlie, expliquai-je une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Et là, à côté, c'est ma mère, Renée, avec ma sœur, Leah.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas sur cette photo ? C'est dommage ça aurait fait une jolie photo de famille… tu n'es sur quasi aucune photo...

- Je prenais les photos… en fait j'ai toujours aimé la photographie et du coup je ne suis pas souvent dessus, malheureusement, car c'est moi qui les prends… enfin les prenait, ajoutai-je tristement.

- Tu semble douées, dit-il en observant un autre cadre sur le mur. Pourquoi tu n'as pas poussé cet hobby plus loin ?

- Parce que je n'ai plus d'appareil tout simplement, dis-je en détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit que j'étais troublée… comme à chaque fois que je revois la scène de ce jour où mon appareil éclata en mille morceau contre le sol de la terrasse.

- Bella ça va ? Je ne voulais pas être indiscret excuse-moi.

- Non ce n'est rien t'inquiète, dis-je en me forçant à sourire pour le rassurer.

- Que s'est-il passé ma belle ? Je vois bien que ce ça te chagrine… raconte à tonton Emmett aller… dit-il en me prenant par l'épaule.

- T'es bête, dis-je en prenant l'air le plus détaché que je pouvais. C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas. Je reviens tout de suite, ne casse rien dans la maison en mon absence, dis-je en riant tout en me sauvant à l'étage.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! C'est toi la maladroite de nous deux n'inverse pas les rôles, l'entendis-je crier. »

Je me précipitai dans l'escalier pour attraper ma veste posée sur mon lit. En me retournant, je vis celle d'Edward que j'avais laissée tomber la veille sur le sol avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. En la prenant, je ne pu m'empêcher de la porter à mon nez… elle sentait encore comme lui. Son parfum était divin et rien que de sentir cette merveilleuse fragrance entrer dans mes narines, je me sentis défaillir. Je pourrais me shooter à cette odeur à longueur de journée, un peu comme les gens qui sniff les tubes de colle Prit ou les marqueurs indélébiles.

« Hé princesse tu t'es endormie ? Entendis-je Emmett crier d'en bas des escaliers.

- Une minute, j'arrive ! »

Bon aller Bella ressaisi toi, il faut bien que tu rendes cette veste à son propriétaire ! Je ne savais pas s'il serait content de me voir mais au pire, il aura au moins récupérer son vêtement. Je rejoignis Emmett à toute vitesse et il me fit grimper dans sa jeep. Il m'aida à m'attacher car je n'avais jamais mis d'harnais de sécurité.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire tous ça ? Demandais-je étonnée par les sièges baquets et tout le dispositif de sécurité.

- Oh … quand Rose à changé les sièges, les arceaux étaient livrés avec elle a tout installé. Ils n'ont pas encore servis jusqu'à présent, au moins tu inaugures le dispositif, dit-il distraitement.

- Attend… tu ne mets jamais ta ceinture de sécurité ? Enfin Emmett c'est dangereux ! En cas d'accident, tu pourrais être éjecté ou te retrouver dans le bar brise ! Et puis, c'est Rosalie qui a changé les sièges ? M'étonnai-je.

- Euh oui… enfin je veux dire… je n'ai jamais eu d'accidents donc ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-il embarrassé.

- Il ne suffit que d'une fois enfin tu es inconscient ! Et tes parents te laissent faire ça ?

- Sinon la pro en mécanique à la maison c'est ma Rosie en effet, dit-il toujours confus. »

Il est clair qu'il voulait changer de sujet et après tout, qui étai-je que pour lui faire ainsi la morale hein ?

« Désolée Emmett je ne voulais pas faire ma rabat joie. T'inquiète je cafterai rien à tes parents, le rassurais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Cependant, tu devrais quand même faire attention ! L'avertis-je en lui secouant mon index sous le menton.

- Oui maman ! Dit-il en riant et rejoignant le siège conducteur.

- Et donc ta chérie est fan de mécanique. J'aurai plutôt imaginé que toi ou Jasper vous seriez occupés de cette tâche pendant que Rose et Alice faisaient du shopping.

- Elles font du shopping mais Rosie adore bricoler et les voitures. Et moi j'aime la vitesse alors elle chouchoute la jeep pour moi et en retour je la gâte. J'espère que tu n'es pas malade en voiture car je compte bien faire un détour par les chemins de la forêt avant de rejoindre les autres pour te montrer à quel point je conduis excellemment bien !

- Vas-y, montre moi de quoi tu es capable, dis-je excitée comme une puce car j'aimais assez les sensations fortes. Mais à une condition… non plutôt deux.

- Dis toujours on verra…

- Primo tu attaches ton harnais de sécurité aussi et sans râler sinon je descends immédiatement ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupira bruyamment mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent mon regard, il se rendit compte que j'étais très sérieuse et il prit donc le temps de régler et d'attacher les propres sangles de son siège.

« Voilà, contente ? Demanda-t-il exaspéré et soupirant encore une fois.

- Très !

- C'est quoi la deuxième chose ? Bien que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir si c'est pour m'ennuyer comme ça !

- Et bien la seconde, je te laisse refuser si ça te déplait mais… voilà est-ce que je pourrais tout à l'heure… dis-je hésitante.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle soit pas gênée comme ça tu sais que tu peux tout me demander. Dit-il en mettant une de ses grosses mains sur les miennes que j'étais en train de tortiller.

- Est-ce que je pourrai… juste quelques minutes, pas plus…

- Ouiii ? M'encouragea-t-il.

- … conduire ?

- Hein ? C'est ça que t'oses pas demander ? Dit-il en rigolant. Mais bien sûr que tu pourras conduire un peu… tu as le permis au moins ?

- Oui bien sûr mais je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de conduire et j'ai toujours voulu essayer de prendre le volant d'une jeep telle que la tienne. Mais te tracasse pas, je serais prudente et ferai très attention à ne pas l'abîmer.

- Haha t'inquiète, tu ne pourrais rien faire que ma Rosie ne puisse réparer ! »

Il démarra le moteur qui fit un gros bruit d'ours en colère… un peu comme le rire de son propriétaire en fait. Nous partîmes vers directement vers là forêt, empruntant des chemins que je n'avais même jamais vus alors que j'ai toujours vécu là.

« Tu sembles déjà connaître la région par cœur ! Dis-je en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces au siège baquet sur lequel, il faut le dire, j'étais sérieusement secouée car il roulait très vite malgré la route défoncée et sinueuse.

- On a déjà exploré la forêt, on adore les randonnées dans la famille.

- Ah oui ? Super j'aime ça aussi mais toute seule je ne m'aventure pas trop loin car je serai capable de me perdre. Mais quand avez-vous pris le temps d'explorer les environs en une seule semaine ? Demandai-je un peu étonnée.

- Oh… et bien en fait on est arrivé la semaine avant de rentre à l'école et puis hier matin on a fait une longue promenade, répondit-il encore une fois embarrassé. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emmett me disait des choses étranges pour me servir des excuses totalement bidon ensuite. Il ne savait pas très bien mentir mais je ne voulais pas pousser l'impolitesse à exiger la vérité. Après tout, je me doutais qu'ils me cachaient tous quelque chose et ce depuis le premier jour… s'ils ne me disaient pas tout, ça devait être pour une bonne raison.

Après un peu de « rodéo » en 4x4 et quelques fous rires, nous rejoignirent ses frères et sœurs au parc où ils avaient déjà commencés à encoller quelques affiches. Cette petite randonnée avec Emmett m'avait fait oublier, pour quelques minutes, Edward et mon stress refit surface lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture sur le parking, à côté d'une superbe BMW décapotable rouge où Rosalie vérifiait sa coiffure dans le miroir du rétroviseur.

« Hé Bella comme tu vas ? Emmett ne t'a pas fait trop de frayeur au moins. Demanda Jasper en ouvrant ma portière et en m'aidant à détacher le harnais qui me retenait au siège.

- Ca va super merci. Non Emmett ne m'a pas du tout impressionnée, il roule comme une fille !

- Comment ça comme une fille ? S'insurgea ce dernier. Qui s'est cramponnée comme une folle la majeure partie du voyage ? Je suis persuadé que tu as les mains toutes engourdies tellement tu serrais le siège !

- A peine, rigolai-je en descendant de la voiture et en lui envoyant une accolade dans l'épaule qui ne fit que ME déstabiliser. »

Lui ne bougea absolument pas d'un millimètre, comme si j'étais une mouche qui venait juste de se poser sur son bras. Heureusement, personne ne fit de commentaires alors qu'Alice venait me faire la bise pour me dire bonjour.

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant… c'est bête mais j'étais émue de les voir s'intéresser à moi.

- Oui j'ai bien dormi mais je me suis levée super tard ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Au fait Rose, c'est ta voiture ? Demandais-je admirative devant le bolide.

- Tout à fait ! Elle te plait ?

- Un peu oui, elle est splendide ! Dis-je tout en tournant autour le véhicule dont la carrosserie brillait tellement elle était propre. Vous avez chacun votre voiture chez vous en fait ?

- Presque, m'expliqua Alice. Carlisle à une Mercedes noire et tu as déjà vu la Volvo d'Edward… Jasper à une moto, quant à moi, je me tâte sur ce que je vais acheter en fait… une Porsche jaune ou une Ferrari rouge, je sais pas…

- Waw, dis-je estomaquée par ces révélations. Votre père doit vraiment bien gagner sa vie pour vous offrir tout ça ! S'il est si compétent, que fait-il dans le misérable hôpital de la région ?

- Il avait besoin de trouver un peu de calme pour se ressourcer, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Vous en avez de la chance en tout cas, répondis-je rêveuse. Moi je dois me contenter du bus et ce, pour un bon bout de temps à mon avis.

- Quelle est LA voiture de tes rêves Bella ? Demanda Jasper curieux. Ferrari ? Porsche ? Lamborghini ?

- Non pas du tout, mon rêve c'est une Mini Austin modèle de 1978. Elle doit être rouge vif avec un toit blanc et deux bandes blanches sur le capot !

- Ca c'est de la précision, commenta Emmett. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut la petite.

- Et elle est connaisseuse en plus, ajouta Rosalie. Elle est très belle cette voiture ! Mais ne préfèrerais-tu pas un modèle plus récent ?

- Non car les vieilles voitures ont toujours une histoire et ça se ressent quand on les conduit. Jacob avait une vieille Golf Volkswagen qu'il passait des heures à bricoler et moi, je l'assistais. Je suis tombée amoureuse de la mini car c'est presque la même que conduit Charlize Theron dans le film ''Braquage à l'italienne''.

- Edward aussi aime les voitures anciennes, commenta Alice en souriant. Il a aussi une vieille Aston Martin Vanquish qu'il bichonne. Il a râlé assez de devoir la laisser dans le garage en Amérique. Mais si tu as cette passion, je suis sûr qu'il la fera venir par bateau pour te la montrer !

- Quoi ? Il a une Vanquish ? Mais vous faites pousser l'argent sur des arbres ou quoi ? Je veux aussi ce genre de plante alors ! »

Non mais ils ne se rendent même pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont ? Ils roulent littéralement sur l'or et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Si je pouvais seulement avoir le millième de ce qu'ils ont je serais sans doute tranquille et sans le moindre souci pour mes études et mon avenir !

« Je doute qu'il fasse ça pour moi, dis-je. Je continue à penser que votre frangin ne m'aime pas beaucoup. En plus, hier je l'ai un peu humilié en public… d'ailleurs il est encore fâché qu'il n'est pas là ?

- Non pas du tout, Tanya à débarqué hier soir par le dernier avion, dit Emmett en grimaçant.

- Oh… dis-je troublée par cette révélation. »

Ok, je vois… monsieur devait sans doute passer la majeure partie de sa journée à s'envoyer en l'air avec sa copine. Ca me remit directement les idées en place quant à ma légère faiblesse pour lui la veille.

« Il n'était pas content de la voir, le défendit Alice. Il était même furieux de la voir arriver ainsi sans prévenir.

- Je pense même qu'il a essayé de rompre avec elle, ajouta Rosalie.

- Essayer ?

- Tanya est très égocentrique, expliqua Jasper. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et n'écoute que ce qui l'arrange.

- Ils vont bien ensemble alors, répliquai-je sarcastique.

- Ne le juge pas Bella, s'il te plaît, supplia Alice. Il n'est pas lui-même en se moment et il souffre beaucoup.

- Désolée, dis-je en baissant la tête. »

Ils ont raison. Je n'arrête pas de le juger sans pour autant vraiment le connaître. Bien que mes préjugés soient justifiés je pense, de par son comportement soupe au lait.

« Et ses affichent alors ? Demandai-je pour changer de conversation. Comment on s'organise ? »

Comme les autres avaient déjà parcourus la moitié de la ville avant notre arrivée à Emmett et moi, nous… enfin surtout Alice, décida qu'il serait plus agréable de placarder le reste tous ensemble. C'est donc à pieds que nous partîmes tous gaiement, se taquinant les uns les autres entre bousculades, surtout Emmett… moi je ne m'y risquai plus, et coups de pinceaux remplis de colle sur le bout du nez. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui se retrouva avec de la colle plein les cheveux, Rosalie et Alice le prenant par surprise.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, nous regagnâmes calmement le parking afin de récupérer leurs véhicules.

« Aller la miss, fit Emmett en souriant et en ouvrant la portière conducteur. Grimpe derrière le volant, tu conduis jusque chez les parents.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Et puis je ne connais pas la route.

- Justement, ainsi tu iras doucement alors que je jouerai au GPS, dit-il en me tendant les clés qu'il laissa tomber dans la paume que je lui tendais déjà. »

Il m'aida à m'installer et à boucler les harnais puis il fit le tour de la jeep et grimpa à mes côtés alors que Rosalie et les autres prenaient place dans sa BM. J'étais tellement contente que je ne pensais même pas au fait que dans très peu de temps, non seulement j'allais rencontrer les parents de mes nouveaux amis, mais qu'en plus, j'allais retrouver Edward et sa groupie. On aurait dit un enfant le matin de Noël tellement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

Je n'avais pas encore démarré que Rose était déjà partie. Si j'avais envie de la suivre pour connaître la route, je devais me dépêcher. Toutefois, Emmett prit le temps de m'expliquer deux trois petites choses concernant le changement de vitesse ou le bouton du clignotant. Le chemin se passa ainsi sans encombre et mon copilote se montra enthousiaste et patient.

« C'est toi qui disais que je roulais comme une fille, hein mamy !

- Mamy ?

- Tu roules comme une grand-mère, on n'avance pas là… à cette allure on ne sera jamais rentré pour le souper !

- Ok, j'avoue qu'on se traine un peu mais c'est parce que je ne veux pas faire de maladresse avec TA voiture.

- T'as la frousse c'est tout, me défia-t-il.

- Tu vas voir, lançais-je en rétrogradant pour reprendre de l'élan. »

J'adoptais donc une conduite beaucoup plus sportive, telle que Jacob me l'avait apprise avant même de passer mon permis de conduire ! Il m'emmenait dans des petits chemins pour m'apprendre et j'adorais ça. Il m'avait aussi promis de m'initier à la moto mais j'étais trop petite que pour tenir l'engin et poser mes deux pieds par terre en même temps. La vitesse et les sensations fortes me bottaient vraiment. En deux temps trois mouvements j'accélérais et me mis à slalomer dans la circulation vers la sortie de la ville, suivant toujours les indications d'Emmett qui me regardait surpris mais content… perso je m'éclatais ! J'eu donc vite fait de rattraper Rosalie et je la dépassai à grand coups de klaxons ! Si mon père avait encore été de ce monde, il m'aurait fait enfermer sur le champ dans la petite cellule du poste de police où il était le chef.

Soudain, Emmett m'informa que je devais prendre le prochain chemin à gauche pour me rendre à la villa de ses parents mais un peu trop tard, ce qui m'obligea à prendre le virage en épingle au frein à main. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça avec une si grosse voiture et j'avoue m'être fait un peu peur… la golf de Jacob virait mieux que cela ! Cependant, je rattrapai vite le coup en tournant le volant à toute vitesse et je pu m'engager sur la petite route en gravier sans avoir beaucoup ralenti, Rosalie juste derrière moi. Elle semblait un peu vexée que je l'aie dépassée en la narguant mais je pouvais voir Alice et Jasper dans mon rétroviseur qui riaient de bon cœur.

Je stoppai la voiture juste devant la maison dans un coup de frein tellement brusque, que nous fûmes projeté tout les deux en avant.

« Tu vois qu'il est important d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité, dis-je à Emmett en lui rendant ses clés.

- Toi je t'adore trop, tu sais ça ? Me dit-il joyeux comme un gamin en descendant de la voiture. »

J'avais maintenant compris le système pour défaire le harnais et je descendis seule de la jeep alors que les trois autres venaient nous rejoindre, Rosalie s'étant garée un peu plus loin.

« Hé bien mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez pas peur des excès de vitesses ! Commenta Jasper. »

Alice était tout à coté de lui et une nouvelle fois, je ne pu m'empêcher de les admirer tout les deux. Ils étaient tellement beaux et formaient un couple si mignon, qu'on ne pouvait que sourire en voyant l'amour qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Emmett qui avait rejoint sa chérie me faisait la même impression. Ils étaient différents tout les deux mais tellement complémentaires… j'en étais presque jalouse !

En me retournant, je pris enfin conscience de la beauté et du charme que dégageait la maison des Cullen. Elle était totalement perdue au milieu de la forêt, d'architecture très moderne avec ses formes carrées et droites, ses parties en pierres bleues mélangées à du bardage en bois, le tout encadrant d'immense baies vitrées. On avait l'impression que toutes les pièces de la maison n'étaient faites de presque aucuns murs mais uniquement de vitres, bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer réellement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Ca devait être ce nouveau type de verres qui reflète la lumière, un peu comme un miroir sans tain. Sur le côté, on pouvait distinguer une immense véranda dans laquelle on apercevait une piscine et à ce que je pouvais observer, j'imaginai que les parois de verres pouvaient se glisser sur les côté afin que le point d'eau puisse être directement sous le soleil, en plein air. Le tout était prolongé par une jolie terrasse meublée et ornée de diverses plantes en pots ou en bacs, disposés avec beaucoup de finesse et de gout. J'étais déjà amoureuse de cette maison : elle était belle mais dégageait aussi un je ne sais quoi de rassurant et d'accueillant.

« Votre maison est splendide, dis-je le souffle coupé.

- Oui, on doit tout cela à Esmée, expliqua Alice. Notre mère est architecte et elle aime tellement son boulot qu'elle y passe des heures quand papa travaille.

- On a l'impression que ça fait des années que vous habitez là, c'est incroyable !

- Vient, dit Emmett en me tirant par la main, nous allons te présenter. »

Je me sentis tout à coup super nerveuse à nouveau. Cependant, je fus tellement éblouie par l'intérieur de la maison qui était tout aussi majestueux que l'extérieur, que mon stress s'adouci légèrement. J'étais en total admiration à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, que le léger courant d'air que provoqua notre arrivée, à cause sans doute d'une fenêtre laissée ouverte, me donna la chair de poule. L'entrée donnai sur un mini hall, communiquant avec un immense salon, comprenant le plus grand divan blanc en cuire que je n'avais jamais vu. Rien que cette pièce avait la taille de ma propre maison et je suis persuadée qu'une quinzaine de personnes pouvaient facilement se tenir assise rien que sur le canapé. Une multitude de cousins et de reposes pieds, servant sans doute de sièges d'appoint au besoin, traînaient de ci de là tout autour de la table basse.

Sur le mur du fond, on pouvait distinguer une énorme cheminée en pierres taillées mais d'aspect moderne, donnant ainsi à la fois sur le salon mais également sur la salle à manger qui se dessinait vers la gauche. La table était en chêne ancien et d'une longueur impressionnante mais elle ne choquait pas du tout au milieu des chaises en fer forgé noir et des meubles plus contemporains. C'est alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite estrade sur la gauche où un long piano à queue trônait avec élégance à coté d'une méridienne en cuire noir. Jamais je n'avais vu un si bel instrument et il donnait un coté à la fois précieux mais aussi apaisant à la l'ensemble du séjour.

Juste en face de l'entrée se trouvait un escalier mélangeant un bois exotique de couleur wengé à des barrières métalliques de style « industrie », ce qui lui donnait un charme fou. A coté, une petite porte était restée ouverte et j'imaginai qu'elle donnait sur la cuisine vu la bonne odeur de nourriture qu'il en sortait. Emmett me sorti de ma contemplation en me prenant mon manteau, ainsi que celui d'Edward que j'avais repris dans la voiture et les lança à Jasper qui s'occupait de les ranger dans ce qu'on pourrait quasi appeler un dressing, tellement le placard était imposant et rempli à craquer de vestes, manteau, parka et imperméables en tout genre. Sans dire un mot, il mit un bras autour de mes épaules tout en me faisant avancer vers la cuisine.

« Papa, maman… je vous présente Isabella ! Dit-il tout sourire en me désignant d'une main, tel un présentateur TV annonçant au public le nom de son premier candidat ».

Je ne pu rien dire de bien particulier mis à part un « bonjour » rougissant, à peine chuchoté, tellement je fus stupéfaite. Les parents d'Alice étaient sans doute les plus jeunes parents d'ados que j'avais pu rencontrer et leur beauté étaient totalement identique à celle de leurs enfants… à se demander s'ils avaient vraiment été adoptés. Je ne savais pas quels âges ils pouvaient bien avoir mais je suis persuadée qu'ils prenaient soin de s'habiller comme des gens de la quarantaine pour se rendre plus vieux en apparence. Faisant abstraction de tout cela, leur visage ne reflétait qu'une petite vingtaine d'année, pas beaucoup plus !

Esmée était très belle, avec un visage en forme de cœur et des longs cheveux caramel. Ses yeux noisette étaient pétillants et reflétaient la douceur, la gentillesse et la bonté. Son mari était sans doute l'homme le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer… mis à part Edward bien évidemment. Ses cheveux couleur d'or semblaient soyeux mais n'attiraient pas autant le regard que ses yeux d'un bleu océan turquoise. On aurait dit l'eau chaude d'une plage de sable blanc d'un fond d'écran d'ordinateur (je sais, ça fait moins glamour mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voyager vers une île paradisiaque en vrai). Il était lui aussi magnifique et sa mâchoire carrée et robuste laissait deviner que le reste de son corps devait être également sculpté tel une statue de pierre représentant les jeux olympique d'Athènes au temps de l'empire Romain.

Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même peau pâle que leurs enfants. Etait-ce ça leur gros secret ? Ils avaient une maladie qui leur donnait un teint laiteux… un peu comme le mien en fait. Après tout, tout le monde n'est pas sujet à bronzer facilement comme Leah ! Alors que moi je ne pouvais m'exposer sans attraper un énorme coup de soleil en moins de dix minutes, ma sœur montrait sur ce même lapse de temps une peau de plus en plus hâlée, voire brune.

« Soi la bienvenue chez nous Isabella, me tira Esmée de ma contemplation en s'avançant et en me serrant la main timidement. Tu es ici chez toi !

- Merci beaucoup madame Cullen c'est très gentil… qu'est-ce qu'elle a les mains douces, pensais-je en les regardant tenir la mienne.

- Oh… pas de formalités entre nous voyons ma chérie, tu peux m'appeler Esmée.

- Et je suis Carlisle, dit ce dernier en me serrant la main à son tour, affichant un sourire à faire pâlir une pub pour dentifrice. Nous sommes ravis d'enfin te rencontrer Isabella. Les enfants nous on tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître.

- Oh, fis-je en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'ils racontent j'en ai peur. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi juste Bella.

- Pas de souci Bella, ils n'ont fait que des éloges à ton sujet.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : ils ne sont pas très objectifs avec moi, rigolais-je en baissant les yeux, tellement j'étais éblouie par ces deux adultes servant de parents à mes nouveaux amis. »

Ils semblaient si bien assortis et l'amour qu'ils partageaient lorsqu'ils échangeaient un simple regard était tellement palpable que j'eu presque envie de leur demander de m'adopter aussi.

« Vous avez une maison tout à fait superbe Esmée. Dis-je pour être polie et afin d'engager la conversation, bien que je le pensais vraiment. »

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes sur la villa mais aussi sur moi et ma maison avant qu'Alice ne vienne nous interrompre afin de me faire visiter le reste de la maison. Elle m'emmena directement à l'étage, me montrant d'abord de loin le bureau de son père ainsi que la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie, pour ensuite me pousser à l'intérieur de sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jasper, non sans oublier de me désigner une petit porte au bout du couloir, m'informant que c'était là que se trouvait le repère d'Edward. Je ne savais pas s'il y était présent avec sa copine… ou ex-copine au dire des autres, mais cette pensée refit monter mon stress en flèche.

La chambre d'Alice, ou devrais-je dire sa suite présidentielle était aussi grande que le salon au rez de chaussée mais était sans doute plus petite que le dressing adjacent. On ne se serait pas cru dans un magasin, non… plutôt dans l'entrepôt luxueux de stockage de vêtements devant être livrés dans au moins une cinquantaine de magasins. Je suis sûr que pour toute une vie il y avait encore beaucoup trop de pantalons, de jupes, de robes ou même encore de chaussures. Elle ne pourrait jamais porter tout cela en changeant de tenue une seule fois par jour… s'était impossible !

Attenante à la chambre, dont, comme je l'avais imaginé quelques minutes auparavant, une immense baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon laissait entrer la lumière de manière spectaculaire, se trouvait également une superbe salle de bain aux allures exotiques. On se serait cru dans une véritable oasis avec sa douche spacieuse et son bain à remous.

« Vous vivez dans un palace ma parole.

- Mais non voyons ce ne sont que deux trois petites choses comme ça.

- Alice, tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tout ceci est luxueux ? Il faut redescendre sur terre ma belle : un grand pourcentage des habitants de cette planète vivent dans une maison aussi grande que ta salle de bain !

- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que chaque année on organise un ou deux galas de charités et que mon père fait des dons pour la construction de villages, de puits et d'écoles en Afrique, expliqua-t-elle nonchalamment. »

Beaux, riches, sympas et généreux : cette famille est vraiment digne d'une série TV.

« Si tu veux te servir dans mon dressing, n'hésite surtout pas, proposa-t-elle en choisissant une robe qu'elle se mit à enfiler.

- Alice… dis-je cette fois exaspérée, tu as la taille d'un Lilliputien et j'ai celle de Gulliver ! Tes cuisses ont la même grosseur que mes bras ! Comment veux-tu que je rentre dans quoi que ce soit dans cette pièce hein ?

- Tu exagères toujours … et puis tu peux prendre des chaussures, un sac, une ceinture, un foulard, …

- C'est gentil de proposer merci, dis-je en regardant les talons de douze centimètre que la plupart des chaussures exhibaient… je me voyais mal me balader avec un sac Armani au bras alors que mes pieds seraient enfermés dans mes vieille Converses.

- C'est pourquoi il faut absolument qu'Edward honore son pari au plus vite. J'ai hâte de t'aider à trouver des petites choses qui te mettront en valeur au lieu de ces pulls larges et sans formes, bien que le haut que tu portes aujourd'hui soit très mignon sur toi !

- Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu te rendras vite compte qu'il y a très peu de choses pour les filles comme moi… et puis je ne pense pas que ton frère doive me payer une journée shopping.

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas où chercher. Un pari est un pari et il a perdu ! Me rappela-t-elle. Tu peux être certaine qu'il ne se serait pas privé de te faire faire n'importe quoi s'il avait gagné.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ici l'argent entre en compte et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…

- On en rediscutera plus tard, me coupa-t-elle en m'entraînant vers la sortie et en sautillant dans le couloir mezzanine qui donnait lui aussi sur le salon. Tu apprendras miss Bella que j'ai toujours raison ET le dernier mot ! »

On verra ! Pensais-je en admirant toujours le piano en dessous de nous. Je me demandais bien qui pouvais être le musicien de la famille… sans doute Carlisle, ça lui irait très bien et le rendrait sûrement encore plus sexy ! Bella, arrête un peu de fantasmer sur le père de tes amis, non mais ça ne va pas non ?

Nous descendîmes vers la cuisine où les parents d'Alice cuisinaient tous les deux, se regardant amoureusement comme s'ils étaient des ados pensant avoir trouvé le grand amour. Ils étaient vraiment mignons et ce, dans tous les sens du terme !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange se soir maman ? Demanda Alice en piquant un petit morceau de fromage qui traînait dans un bol sur le plan de travail.

- Pas de chichi aujourd'hui ma chérie. Une petite assiette froide en entrée avec du jambon italien et du melon, suivit de tagliatelles au saumon et de sa julienne de légumes croquant.

- Et c'est ce que vous appelez pas de chichi, m'étonnais-je en regardant Carlisle couper avec minutie et précision des petits bâtons de carottes leur donnant exactement la même taille à chacun… il était vraiment chirurgien, même en cuisine !

- Ca fait trop ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non pas du tout mais chez moi, sans chichi veut dire : un plat de pâtes avec de la sauce tomate en boîte et un peu de fromage. Mais ce que vous préparez sent super bon en tout cas !

- Et pour le dessert ? Demanda Emmett en entrant avec Rosalie et Jasper.

- Voilà notre gourmant, dit sa mère en prenant une casserole dans l'immense tiroir du meuble sous la taque de cuisson »

Ai-je déjà précisé que tout était immense dans cette maison ? La cuisine aurait pu faire pâlir un grand chef quatre étoiles !

« J'avais envie d'essayer de faire quelque chose avec ces biscuits belges au gingembre et aux épices.

- Ah les speculoos, m'exclamai-je. Ces biscuits sont excellents, j'adore !

- Connais-tu une recette de dessert avec ce produit ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-elle. J'ai feuilleté quelques livres et été voir sur internet mais rien ne me tente ».

Qu'est-ce que s'était bon de se faire appeler « ma chérie » et de voir que l'on s'intéressait à moi… je risquais d'y prendre goût si je ne faisais pas attention.

« Oui, mais la plupart demandent soit une cuisson d'une heure dans un gâteau, soit une demi journée dans le réfrigérateur. Toutefois, je connais une recette de mousse aux spéculoos et au mascarpone qui ne nécessite qu'une grosse demi-heure au froid. Cependant, c'est un plat bien simple comparé au délicieux repas que vous nous préparez.

- Non ça sera parfait, explique nous comment faire, proposa Carlisle ».

Et c'est ainsi que je passai la demi heure suivante à préparer cette mousse simple mais délicieuse avec Emmett comme assistant et le reste de la famille comme spectateur. Tous rirent beaucoup quand le grand dadet qui me servait d'assistant renversa le sucre et se mit des œufs battus en neige partout sur le visage. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un si bon moment en famille… en fait, je crois que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! A l'époque de mon père, ma mère cuisinait mais toujours seule et il était rare que l'on se retrouve tous les quatre avec Leah autour d'une table à discuter de notre journée ou à rire ensemble, mis à part pour les repas qui se terminaient souvent en disputes car ma sœur ne cessait de me provoquer pour un oui ou pour un non.

Je ne savais pas où était Edward et je n'osai pas le demander. Lorsqu'on mit la table, Rosalie ne prévu pas de couverts pour lui ou pour la fille qui devait normalement l'accompagner. J'en déduisis qu'ils étaient de sortie et que je ne les verrai donc pas… ce qui me fit échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Depuis notre arrivée j'appréhendais son arrivée et sursautais au moindre bruit.

La soirée se passa sans encombre avec un repas délicieux et digne de figurer sur une carte de restaurant. J'avais été assez stressée de rencontrer les parents Cullen et j'étais vraiment une idiote car ils étaient tout simplement géniaux. On pouvait discuter de tout avec eux et ils prenaient vraiment attention à ce que chacun ait tout ce dont il ait besoin. Ils me mirent à l'aise immédiatement et j'avais l'impression de faire partie de leur clan. Même s'ils n'étaient pas unis par le sang, on pouvait franchement voir que l'amour était un lien réel et puissant dans cette famille, ce qui me fit rêver il faut bien l'avouer.

Je fus ravie de convenir avec Carlisle de mon nouvel emploie du temps en tant « qu'assistante de rangement ». Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait engager des gens pour la tâche qu'il me demandait de réaliser mais ça me convenait parfaitement. Il viendrait me chercher à l'école le lundi et le jeudi pour, soit m'emmener à l'hôpital, soit pour travailler dans son bureau à la villa et ce pendant deux heures. Le salaire qu'il me proposait était plus important que ce que je pouvais gagner en faisant dix heures à la Push, c'est pourquoi je protestai un peu en précisant que c'était beaucoup trop mais Carlisle fit la sourde oreille à toutes mes protestations et autres propositions… après tout ils étaient loin d'être dans le besoin.

C'est Alice et Jasper qui me ramenèrent chez moi via la Mercedes hyper class de leur père. Jamais une telle voiture ne s'était garée devant ma maison et si les voisins m'ont vue, ils ont bien dû se demander où et avec qui j'avais passé ma journée.

« Et bien merci beaucoup pour cette superbe après midi et la soirée, dis-je en descendant de la voiture.

- Y a pas quoi ma belle, on recommence quand tu veux ! Dit Alice en souriant.

- On se voit demain en cours alors… soyez prudent pour rentrer, leur lançai-je en avançant vers la porte d'entrée de chez moi, tout en cherchant les clés dans ma veste.

- T'inquiète pas pour nous, à demain Bella et bonne nuit, cria Jazz par la fenêtre ouverte.

- A vous aussi … faites de beaux rêves ! »

A cette phrase, ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux, comme si j'avais dis un truc complètement fou. Ils étaient sympas mais parfois franchement bizarre. C'est peut être pour ça qu'ils s'entendent bien avec moi. Mais à y réfléchir, ils étaient jeunes, très amoureux et partageaient une chambre… leurs nuits étaient sans doute beaucoup plus agitées et intéressantes que les miennes !

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi à double tour (on ne sait jamais…), je passai vite fait à la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et enfiler un pyjama confortable. Il était déjà bien tard car je n'avais absolument pas vu le temps passer, tellement la soirée me fut agréable et divertissante… ça change de ma solitude, c'est clair ! J'entrepris de lire un peu mais mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il ne me fallu surement que quelques minutes pour trouver le sommeil et pour la deuxième fois, je rêvais d'Edward. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée mais j'avais souvent pensé à lui… et à sa copine que j'imaginais grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, super belle mais sans cervelle. Je voulais l'oublier et me convaincre que je ne devais pas fantasmer sur lui mais mon inconscient ne m'obéit pas du tout malheureusement.

A mon réveille, mon stress de savoir que j'allais obligatoirement le voir à l'école me donna mal au ventre… comment allait-il se comporter suite à ce qu'il s'était passé samedi soir ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà… chapitre assez long mais j'étais inspirée lol. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.<strong>_

_**A bientôt ;-)**_


	13. Chapter 13 Une journée contée

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 13 : une journée contée<span>_ (EPV)

Puff, quelle journée merdique ! J'ai cru que le coup de fil de Carlisle m'informant que Bella rentrait chez elle n'arriverait pas… j'ai même songé à les appeler pour vérifier qu'ils ne m'avaient pas oublié ! Ce n'est que vers 22h que je pu reprendre la route avec Tanya qui s'amusa à me rendre la vie impossible durant toute l'après midi. Son bavardage superficiel et inintéressant commençait sérieusement à me peser et non contente de cela, elle prit un malin plaisir à me coller et à a vouloir me tenir la main toute les cinq minutes. La plupart des magasins étaient fermés ce qui limita grandement les moments shopping qu'elle avait prévu de me faire endurer et ce, avec l'intention certaine de me faire payer ses achats.

Il fut un temps où je prenais plaisir à passer des moments avec elle car je savais qu'au bout du compte, elle me remercierait de toutes les façons possibles lorsqu'on se retrouvait seul dans une pièce avec un lit… ou même sans en fait. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma famille qui prenait du bon temps avec la seule fille avec qui j'avais envie d'être pour l'instant. J'étais jaloux d'eux car ils pouvaient la voir, discuter avec elle, apprendre à la connaître d'avantage et surtout respirer son délicieux parfum envoutant.

Lorsque je proposai à Tanya d'aller au Museum des Sciences Naturelles, elle fit la grimace car elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas à la culture sous toutes ses formes. Cependant, et rien que pour l'embêter un peu parce qu'après tout, elle faisait elle aussi tout pour me contrarier, on alla quand même visiter ce musée et je pris soin de m'attarder sur chaque panneaux ou pancarte explicative et de les lire plusieurs fois, feignant ainsi d'être intéressé pour perdre un maximum de temps.

On se rendit ensuite sur la Grand Place où on s'installa à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant sympathique… et hors de prix. Bien que j'avais largement assez d'argent pour payer la note, ça me faisait râler de dépenser cette somme pour cette garce orgueilleuse qui n'arrêtait pas de me provoquer tout en me caressant la jambe sous la table. A une époque, j'aurai réagit au quart de tour et l'aurait sauté contre la porte des toilettes mais là, je ne sais pourquoi, elle me donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'enfin mon père me fit savoir que la voie était libre, je regagnai la voiture rapidement pour rentrer et si Tanya ne me collait pas aux basques, j'aurai été prêt à m'en aller sans elle. Etant donné que je ne répondais plus à ses questions et à son babillage, elle se lassa et me laissa en paix jusqu'à la villa. J'avais hâte d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la journée que chacun avait passé !

C'est Esmée qui nous accueilli lorsqu'on entra dans le salon :

« Bonsoir les enfants, vous avez passé une bonne après midi ?

- Ca aurait pu être mieux ! »

On parla en même temps, sauf qu'évidemment, cette réponse ne signifiait pas la même chose pour Tanya que pour moi.

« Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je.

- Ton père est à l'hôpital, il y a eu une urgence et tes frères se trouvent dans leurs chambres respectives.

- Très bien, je vais aller voir s'ils ne veulent pas se dégourdir un peu les jambes avec moi.

- Je viens avec vous ! Lança Tanya immédiatement ».

Ah non, sûrement pas ! Je voulais en apprendre d'avantage sur leur journée et il était hors de question qu'elle participe à l'échange.

« Tu joues au foot toi maintenant ? Demandai-je faignant l'étonnement.

- Euh non mais je pourrais vous regarder jouer… et t'encourager bien sûr, répondit-elle aguicheuse.

- On ne va pas faire un match de coupe ! Intervint Jasper qui nous avaient probablement entendu et descendait nous rejoindre.

- Bah, si elle veut, elle peut profiter de notre compagnie, dit Emmett en arrivant à son tour. »

Il se plaça juste à côté de Tanya et fit un énorme renvoi.

« Rhhhôooo… oups pardon, j'ai un peu de mal à digérer ce soir !

- Tu n'es qu'un gros porc Emmett, lui dit Tanya d'un air dégouté.

- Ben quoi ? C'est tout à fait naturel ! Ajouta-t-il en recommençant une nouvelle fois tout en se grattant les fesses ».

Il faut avouer que pour une fois, le côté homme des cavernes de mon frère me faisait horriblement plaisir ! Après l'avoir regardé écœurée, Tanya tourna les talons et c'est tout en regagnant sa chambre qu'elle nous informa qu'elle préférait finalement prendre un bon bain.

C'est sous le regard désapprobateur mais amusé d'Esmée que mes frères et moi partîmes dehors, en prenant soin de nous éloigner assez loin pour que ceux qui étaient restés à l'intérieur ne nous entendent pas. Ils avaient compris immédiatement que l'histoire du foot n'était qu'une excuse.

« Merci Emmett, je t'en dois une !

- Tu as dû subir une véritable torture toute la journée… je pouvais bien faire ça pour toi.

- C'est sympa quand même ! Dis-je en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule ».

Il me renvoya l'accolade à la puissance dix ! C'est donc en roulant dans l'herbe qu'on se chamailla comme des gosses, faisant rire Jasper qui pour une fois, ne participa pas à l'échange.

« Dites les mômes vous allez vous calmer oui ?

- Oh ça va on s'amuse… dit Emmett en me laissant tomber dans l'herbe humide.

- J'imagine que tu avais une autre raison de vouloir être avec nous Edward.

- En effet, j'avoue ! Bien que votre compagnie me soit beaucoup plus agréable que celle que j'ai dû supporter toute la journée…

- Te plains pas trop Eddie, tu n'as pas toujours dis ça ! Dis Emmett en me lançant le ballon qu'il avait malgré tout emmené.

- Oui c'est vrai mais je sens que quelque chose à changé. Elle m'exaspère et c'est une vraie garce totalement superficiel en fait. Je commence à comprendre vos pensées et vos avis à son sujet. Même son contact me rebute maintenant, c'est vous dire.

- C'est tout simplement parce que maintenant tu ne vois plus l'amour, le désir et le sexe de la même façon ! Dis Jasper d'un ton chargé de sous entendus.

- Jazz, ne commence pas ! Tu sais très bien de ce que je pense de tout ça alors, s'il te plaît, me fais pas chier avec ça ce soir, j'ai eu mon compte d'emmerdes pour la journée.

- Ok t'énerves pas ! C'est bon, je me tiens tranquille.

- Merci ! Dis-je en me calmant et en lui envoyant la balle avec laquelle j'avais jonglé un peu. Ce que je voulais savoir, sans que Tanya intervienne, c'est comment s'est passée votre journée ?

- Plutôt bien, ricana Emmett intentionnellement évasif.

- Aller les gars… soyez sympas. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Qui ça ?

- Emmett fait pas le con avec moi !

- Oh la petite Bella hein ? Il me semblait que tu étais énervé contre elle parce qu'elle t'avait repoussé ?

- Oui !... enfin non, plus maintenant. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je me dis qu'avec ce qu'elle à vécu elle a dû se forger une sacrée carapace et qu'elle ne veut que se protéger. C'est à moi de faire des efforts et non l'inverse.

- Mais quel progrès dit donc ! Dis Jasper en applaudissement lentement. Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu serais capable de te remettre en question et encore moins si vite ! Bravo Edward.

- Oh ça va hein… je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir alors, mon grand ? Demanda Emmett en me passant un bras sur les épaules, comme si j'étais un enfant qui n'ose pas demander un nouveau jeu vidéo à ses parents.

- Tout, dis-je de plus en plus impatient. Je veux tout savoir : comment elle était, ce qu'elle portait, ce qu'elle a dit, ce qu'elle a fait…

- Oh oh stop doucement quand même petit curieux.

- Même pas besoin de parler, il vous suffit de resonger à la journée pour que je la revive dans vos pensées, proposais-je. Allez les gars soyez cool avec moi... »

Emmett commença alors à se remémorer son arrivée chez elle. Lorsque je la vis à travers les pensées de mon frère ouvrir la porte, poser son magnifique regard lumineux sur lui et ses jolies petites lèvres roses s'étirer en un sourire, je ressenti comme du soulagement… s'était comme si je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des mois, des années même !

« Elle t'a manqué ? Dis Jasper mais sa question n'en était pas vraiment une car il pouvait ressentir avec moi les sentiments qui m'envahissaient. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse et pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il interrompe Emmett pour l'instant. Celui-ci, qui s'était allongé sur le sol, les deux mains derrière la tête continua à revivre sa journée en pensée, les yeux fermés comme s'il était capable de rêver, afin de me faire profiter de chaque détail. J'avais pu observer du haut de mon arbre et en visitant sa chambre la veille diverses petites choses mais mon frère avait pris soin lui aussi de faire le curieux une fois à l'intérieur de la maison. Diverses photos étaient accrochées ci et là sur les mûrs mais presqu'aucune ne représentait Bella. Il faudrait que l'on découvre ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avec son appareil photo. Elle semblait triste d'en parler… bizarre.

Lorsqu'elle parti vers l'étage, Emmett découvrit qu'il y avait un très vieux piano dans le couloir reliant la salle à mangé de la cuisine. Drôle d'endroit pour profiter de la musique… était-ce elle qui jouait ? A cette pensée je me senti totalement excité, cela voudrait dire que l'on partageait la même passion et s'était un bon moyen de me rapprocher d'elle. Cependant, Emmett ne sembla pas lui demander si l'instrument lui appartenait.

« Pourquoi ne lui as tu pas demandé si elle jouait de l'instrument ?

- Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret avec toutes mes questions, répondit l'intéressé sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux ou esquisser le moindre geste.

- Parce que tu deviendrais délicat maintenant ? C'est une première !

- Si tu te moques de moi on arrête tout de suite ! Et en plus, je sais si le piano lui appartient ou pas…

- Laisse moi lui expliquer ce passage, intervint Jasper, il me concerne plus que toi.

- Ok, répondis-je impatient. Vas-y Emmett continue. »

Celui-ci ce concentra de nouveau pour me faire partager la suite de leur journée et je la trouvai totalement fascinante. Ils avaient réussi à la faire sourire, à lui donner du plaisir et à la rendre totalement à l'aise tout en apprenant d'avantage sur elle. L'épisode de la voiture me fit rire également. Elle conduisait vite et bien mais ne semblait pas vraiment prendre conscience du danger ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Je fis une note mentale afin de faire revenir ma Vanquish par bateau au plus vite… j'avais aussi envie de partager ça avec elle, comme plein d'autres choses d'ailleurs.

Sa rencontre avec mes parents fut très aimable bien qu'elle semblait totalement stressée. Je remarquai également qu'elle avait ramené ma veste… qu'est-ce que j'aurai voulu être là pour la reprendre en main propre ! Il y a eu un blanc dans les pensées d'Emmett car elle était partie avec Alice pour visiter la maison mais chacune de ses paroles avait bien évidement été entendue. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant préparer le dessert avec Emmett. Elle avait énormément d'humour et prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner. Mon frère, quant à lui, appréciait énormément cela.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ressent une telle jalousie ? Nous interrompit Jasper qui s'était installé sur un arbre couché et qui, jusqu'à présent était totalement exclu de l'échange.

- Hein ? Jaloux de qui ? De moi ? Interrogea Emmett en se redressant pour s'asseoir à son tour.

- Mais non enfin… éludai-je.

- Pas de mensonge avec moi petit frère, c'était très clair. Que lui as-tu montré Emmett ?

- La préparation du dessert avec Bella.

- Bon ok ça va, oui je suis un peu jaloux. Vous avez une super relation tout les deux ! Toute la journée vous avez parlé de tout et n'importe quoi sans pour autant vous disputer ou vous dire des choses désagréables. Vous passez votre temps à vous taquiner…

- Et tu aimerais qu'elle soit comme cela avec toi, termina Jasper. C'est bien de la jalousie, pas besoin d'être un expert pour ça !

- Je suis seulement naturel avec elle et tout ce passe bien. Elle est mignonne et je l'adore déjà parce qu'elle me fait rire ! Se justifia Emmett.

- Tu devrais essayer de faire pareil, conseilla Jasper.

- Ouai bon on verra. Et la suite ? Il était bon ce dessert au moins ?

- Excellent ! S'écria Emmett en se frottant le ventre, ses pensées partant directement en direction du moment où il mit la première cuillère en bouche afin de revivre l'instant, semble-t-il magique, que cette mousse provoqua à son palais.

- Je pense qu'Alice t'en a gardé un peu au frigo, m'informa Jazz, lui aussi repensant à ce fameux dessert qui avait apparemment conquis toute la famille.

- Et c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandais-je encore curieux de savoir s'ils en savaient un peu plus sur ma miss.

- Non ensuite elle s'est mise au piano, expliqua Emmett en se recouchant sur le sol.

- Hé ça m'intéresse ça ! C'est donc bien elle qui joue ?

- Oui en effet et assez bien en plus ! Tu veux que je te raconte ? Proposa Jasper pour me faire languir un peu.

- Bien évidemment… aller vas-y ! J'étais tellement agité et impatient de connaître la suite de leur soirée que je ne tenais plus en place. »

Aux paroles de Jazz toutefois, je m'assis à nouveau et fermai également les yeux. Sa voix, couplée à ses pensées hyper détaillées (au contraire de celles d'Emmett qui n'avait de patience pour rien, même pour expliquer sa journée…) me donnèrent l'impression de revivre la scène avec ses yeux :

_« Merci beaucoup en tout cas Esmée, le repas était excellent ! Complimenta Bella en s'étirant un peu sur sa chaise, montrant ainsi son bien être. _

_- Mais de rien ma chérie, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Et puis ton dessert nous a permis de finir sur une note bien gourmande, répondis ma mère, ce qui fit rougir encore un peu plus Bella. _

_- Ces biscuits sont trop bon tu veux dire ! Marmonna Emmett la bouche encore pleine de son deuxième ravier de dessert._

_- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, s'il te plait, le gronda Rosalie. »_

_Bella ne quittait plus le piano des yeux, le regardant avec une envie évidente. Cela faisait, semble-t-il, plusieurs fois qu'elle était surprise à contempler mon instrument, trônant fièrement sur son estrade à côté de la cheminée où quelques flammes avaient été allumées pour Bella. Nous n'avions jamais froid et nous n'allumions le feu uniquement pour donner une ambiance « chalet de montagne » au salon. _

_C'est Jasper qui osa lui poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde : _

_« Tu en joues ? Demanda-t-il en désignant mon piano du menton ?_

_- Oui un peu… répondit-elle évasive en baissant la tête. »_

Est-ce que tout comme son appareil photo, l'instrument lui remémorait de mauvais souvenirs ?

_« J'ai vu qu'il y en avait un chez toi mais il est tout caché dans un couloir. Ca ne doit pas être super gai d'y jouer dans son coin._

_- Oh de toute façon personne ne m'écoute jamais donc ça ne pose aucun problème. _

_- Tu nous ferais une petite démonstration ? Demanda Esmée pleine d'espoir… elle aimait autant que moi la musique et m'écouter lui provoquait un réel plaisir._

_- Oh non non, répondit Bella précipitamment. Je ne joue pas bien du tout et il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas exercée. »_

_Malheureusement pour elle, chaque vampire dans la pièce compris que s'était un petit mensonge car son cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Elle était très mal à l'aise et c'est Jasper qui, avec son tact et son aptitude naturelle à mettre à l'aise les gens, même sans son don, qui la fit sortir de son mutisme pour avoir quelques petites explications complémentaires._

_« En fait, mon père aimait énormément la musique. Il jouait d'ailleurs de l'accordéon. Ca fait vieux jeu mais j'adorais l'écouter. Quand nous avons eu l'âge de pouvoir apprendre, ma sœur aussi se mit à apprendre le même instrument que papa. Toutefois, elle ne le faisait que pour se faire bien voir à ses yeux et pour qu'il soit content. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la musique et encore moins en faire l'apprentissage. Quelques années plus tard, quand j'ai eu cinq ans, mon père voulait que j'apprenne également d'un instrument. J'étais déjà contrariante et rebelle à l'époque, expliqua-t-elle en riant légèrement… et je ne voulu pas faire comme Leah. Moi ce qui me bottait s'était le piano. Papa était tout aussi heureux que je veuille jouer de cet instrument car pour lui, que ce soit ça ou autre chose, l'important était de partager la magie de la musique. Il était persuadé que, plus que des mots, la musique et la danse sont les poésies qui ne peuvent qu'amener des sentiments purs et nobles tout en rapprochant les gens et encourageant l'affection. Cependant, après son accident, la vie devint assez difficile pour maman, surtout financièrement. Il fallu donc se faire une raison et abandonner certains loisirs … les cours de piano sont quand même assez onéreux ! Depuis, je joue de temps en temps sur le vieux piano de la maison même s'il n'est plus accordé depuis de nombreuses années »_

_Ses magnifiques yeux étaient noyés de larmes. La nostalgie et les sentiments douloureux que faisait remonter cette révélation lui donna un air mélancolique et triste. Alice vint alors s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mettant une main sur son épaule afin de la réconforter un peu. Bella lui rendit un petit sourire timide avant de poursuivre. _

_« Toujours est-il que du coup, je suis loin d'être une bonne musicienne car je manque cruellement de pratique et d'exercices. En plus, comme je ne jouais pas beaucoup, on a installé le piano dans le couloir ce qui ne donne pas très envie de s'y installer… »_

Son cœur eu de nouveau un raté… encore un mensonge à éclaircir… que s'est-il réellement passé ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que nous le découvrions un jour mais nous avions encore une fois la preuve que la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée au fil du temps était totalement justifiée.

_« Ne te tracasse pas, nous ne sommes pas juge ici. Pour nous, la musique est un moyen de communication essentiel et qui, dès l'instant où elle est interprétée avec envie et amour, ne peut donner qu'un résultat agréable et charmant. Commenta Carlisle afin de l'encourager à s'installer sur le tabouret au bord de l'estrade. _

_- J'imagine qu'avec un tel instrument, le pianiste de la famille doit être plutôt doué, je ne voudrai pas me ridiculiser à rivaliser avec lui ou elle._

_- Il n'est pas ici, répondis Carlisle, sous entendant ainsi que l'instrument m'appartenait, étant le seul membre de la famille absent au repas ce soir. _

_- Oh, dit-elle comme seule réponse, visiblement troublée par cette révélation… » _

Ne me pensait-elle pas être capable d'avoir assez de sensibilité pour m'adonner à la musique ? Mais non enfin Edward n'importe quoi, que vas-tu encore imaginer là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne dit rien et semble totalement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle te juge. Tu deviens comme elle à t'imaginer n'importe quoi à tout moment…

_« De toute façon je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer en public. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et même les jambes dans ces cas là ce qui amène une multitude de fausses notes complémentaires à celles que je fais déjà en temps normal, tenta-t-elle en guise de dernière excuse pour se dérober à jouer devant tout le monde. »_

_Toutefois, lorsqu'elle détourna enfin le regard du piano, il ne restait plus dans la pièce que Jasper. Je la vis, à travers le regard de mon frère, tourner la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant même sous la table après tous les autres qui s'étaient envolés vers la cuisine sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. _

_« Ben, où sont-ils tous passé ? Demanda-t-elle totalement surprise et prise au dépourvu._

_- Ils sont partis faire la vaisselle en cuisine, répondit Jazz. Ils ne voulaient pas t'embarrasser à jouer devant tout le monde et comme ton regard en dis long sur ton envie de poser tes mains sur le piano d'Edward, ils ont pensés que tu préférerais un seul auditeur au lieu de six. _

_- Mais, je ne me suis rendue compte de rien et … ils ont été si vite !_

_- Tu étais tellement absorbée dans tes pensées que tu n'as même pas entendu Carlisle proposer aux autres de partir… la convainquis Jasper, sachant très bien qu'en réalité, tout s'était passé à vitesse vampirique._

_- C'est vrai que c'est un instrument magnifique, je n'en ai jamais vu un aussi beau et élégant (sauf à la TV bien sûr). Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton frère apprécie que quelqu'un d'autres ne touche à ses affaires. »_

Encore une carte excuse de lancée ! Je fus attristé de l'entendre dire cela, surtout qu'à travers les yeux de mon frère, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'adressait directement à moi. Suis-je un tel connard, vraiment ?

_« Arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Tu meurs d'envie d'essayer. Je ne te demande pas de me jouer tout le Clair de Lune de Debussy… juste un petit truc que tu connais même si c'est très simple. L'important ici c'est que tu y prennes plaisir !_

_- J'ai déjà joué du Debussy mais mon essai n'était pas très concluant. »_

S'était ma musique préférée et elle la connaissait…

_« Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas si terrible, la rassura Jasper»_

_A ses mots, il se leva et lui tendis la main qu'elle prit après quelques instants d'hésitation. Jasper m'offrait tellement de détail de son échange avec Bella que j'eu quasi l'impression qu'elle prenait mon propre bras lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'estrade sur la droite de la cheminée. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le tabouret et c'est les mains légèrement tremblantes qu'elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires. Un minuscule do retenti dans toute la pièce. J'entendis également le reste de la famille cesser de remplir le lave-vaisselle ou d'ouvrir les armoires. Bella ne le savait pas mais malgré les murs épais et la porte fermée, ils étaient tous à l'écoute, impatient de profiter d'une petite part de son être, celle qu'elle voudrait bien leur donner. _

_Jasper s'installa dans le canapé derrière elle afin de ne pas lui mettre la pression et de ne pas la stresser d'avantage. Au moins, de là où il était, elle ne le voyait pas… toutefois, moi, j'aurai mieux aimé contempler son visage. C'est donc de dos que je la vis entamer doucement et d'une façon si délicate que s'en était presque irréelle, une adaptation solo de la chanson « Lucie » d'un certain Obispo* si j'avais bon souvenir. J'avais déjà entendu cette musique… chez elle lors de mon espionnage. _

_Je ne sais pas si ça faisait réellement longtemps qu'elle avait joué mais elle n'avait rien oublié de la partition qu'elle exécutait de mémoire avec talent. Certes elle était parfois un peu hésitante sur quelques passages mais ça ne gâchait rien à l'exécution. Jasper ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux profiter des sons et de la musique ce qui ne me permis plus de voir Bella s'exécuter. L'arrangement de la partition était loin d'être aisé et je commençai à penser qu'elle était vraiment douée car elle n'avait semble-t-il suivit que quelques années de cours seulement. Lorsqu'elle termina par un sol aigu, j'entendis de nouveau mes frères et sœurs, ainsi que mes parents, bouger dans la cuisine tout en discutant du fait qu'elle avait très bien interprété ce morceau calme et mélodique. Jasper, quant à lui, se redressa et alla immédiatement la rejoindre. Un sentiment de joie et de bonheur planait sur son visage et dans son regard. Eclairée par la lumière des flammes de la cheminée tout à côté, je crois que c'est mon propre cœur qui aurait eu un raté s'il avait encore battu tellement je la trouvai belle. _

_« Tu joues vraiment très bien Bella, tu ne devrais pas te sous estimer comme tu le fais. Je suis persuadé que ma famille serait très enchantée, comme je le suis maintenant, de t'entendre jouer. _

_- Merci c'est gentil, dit-elle en rougissant, détournant son regard gêné de mon frère afin de le reposer sur ses mains, toujours posées sur le clavier._

_- Non c'est sérieux Bella, je le pense vraiment… _

_- Je n'ai pas l'habitude du tout de jouer pour quelqu'un. Souvent, à la maison on ne m'écoute pas en plus… _

_- C'est bien dommage en tout cas. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'Edward serait ravis lui aussi de t'entendre et même de d'apprendre quelques petits trucs. Il a pris énormément de cours et serait de bon conseil !_

_- Non surtout pas, s'il te plaît ne lui en parle pas, supplia-t-elle rapidement, une pointe de panique dans la voix._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il joue sans doute très bien et que je n'ai pas envie de rivaliser contre lui avec ça aussi. »_

Pourquoi avec ça aussi ? Que veut-elle dire ? En plus elle me prend vraiment pour son ennemi ! Que puis-je donc faire pour l'amener à se rendre compte que je ne veux qu'une chose : passer du temps avec elle… et boire son sang aussi mais au fur et à mesure que je la connaissais, ça devenait de plus en plus accessoire. Elle m'avait totalement envoutée une fois de plus ! L'image d'elle jouant à la lueur du feu sur MON piano me fit encore tourner la tête.

_« On devrait aller voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un coup de main pour ranger, dit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine._

_- Promet moi quelque chose Bella, dis Jasper en la retenant par le bras. Tu joueras encore pour moi un jour ? _

_- Peut-être… dit-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Merci à toi de m'avoir permis de réaliser un de mes rêves : jouer la chanson préférée de mon père sur un superbe piano à queue. _

_- Ton père ? _

_- Oui ! En fait, quand je suis née, il voulait m'appeler « Lucie » mais comme Leah n'aimait pas, mes parents ont décidé de changer mon prénom pour Bella. Cependant, une fois que cette chanson est sortie, Charlie l'écoutait régulièrement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi il aimait tant ce prénom… une première petite amie peut être ! Expliqua-t-elle en riant. Toujours est-il qu'après sa mort, j'eu envie d'apprendre ce morceau… et je sais ainsi que dès que je le joue, il est là, quelque part, près de moi, à me protéger et à veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien pour moi. »_

_Son regard ce perdit une nouvelle fois au loin dans ses souvenirs quand Alice vint la tirer de sa rêverie… et de la mienne, par la même occasion._

« Merci Jasper pour ce moment, dis-je en revenant à la réalité. Si je ne savais pas que s'était impossible, j'aurai pu croire qu'Emmett s'était endormi à côté de moi, toujours allongé dans l'herbe comme un tronc d'arbre.

- Mais de rien frangin avec plaisir, répondit-il un sourire complètement niais sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- C'est exactement la tête que tu as faite quand tu as vue Bella à ton piano ! Je te rappel que je vis ce que tu ressens et parfois c'est difficile de ne pas le montrer.

- Sans commentaires, s'il te plaît. »

Pour une fois, je ne l'agressai pas pour lui demander de me laisser tranquille sur mes sentiments… ça le fit rire davantage.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer maintenant, avant que Tanya ne vienne elle-même voir ce que l'on fait, proposai-je en me levant.

- Bonne idée ! Dit Emmett en sortant de sa léthargie. J'aimerai profiter de ma Rosie avant que le jour ne se lève. »

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà en route vers la maison.

« _Emmett ne changera jamais_… pensais-je en même temps que Jasper, ce qui nous fis rire également. »

De retour à la maison, nous ne vîmes plus Emmett ni Rose de toute la nuit… mais on les entendit s'éloigner rapidement de la maison, histoire ne pas nous déranger par les sons de leurs activités nocturnes. Carlisle rentra peu de temps après nous et c'est avec beaucoup de patience qu'il essaya de convaincre Tanya de ne pas nous accompagner en classe le matin arrivé. Elle ne prenait pas le temps de faire semblant d'avoir une vie normale vu qu'elle faisait très attention à ne côtoyer aucun humain d'habitude. Il fallu donc lui expliquer que suivre des cours dans un établissement scolaire ne se faisait pas comme ça et qu'une inscription ainsi qu'une certaine régularité dans les présences était nécessaire, voire même obligatoire ! Esmée se proposa de lui tenir compagnie alors que nous serions tous parti. De plus, il était prévu que Carlisle viennent chercher Bella à la sortie de l'école… il était hors de question que Tanya s'approche d'elle d'une façon ou d'une autre.

J'étais hyper nerveux lorsque je m'installai au volant de ma Volvo. J'avais enfilé la veste que Bella avait ramenée et mon cerveau bouillonna quand je me rendis compte qu'elle sentait encore un peu comme elle. Mon esprit était de nouveau en totale contradiction : une partie de moi était impatient de pouvoir voir et surtout sentir Bella en live, mais l'autre était inquiète quant à sa réaction lorsqu'elle me verrait. Allait-elle se montrer froide et piquante pour se venger de mon départ colérique de samedi ? Ou l'épisode serait-il oublié, effacé par l'agréable journée qu'elle avait passée avec ma famille ? Lorsque j'entrai en classe avec Alice, je compris tout de suite que ça ne serait ni l'un ni l'autre…

* * *

><p><em>* Voici un lien qui vous donnera une idée… :<em> http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=enKLVBULoNc

_(enlevez les quelques espaces dans l'adresse lorsque vous faites un copier coller pour accéder au cite... si je ne fais pas ça fanfiction n'accepte pas le lien)_

_**Merci beaucoup à Mamanlily et nana10 pour vos fidèles petits encouragements : vous êtes mon rayon de motivaton les filles :)**_

_**A bientôt ;-)**_


	14. Chapter 14 Indifférence

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 14 : indifférence<span>_ (BPV)

L'indifférence ! Voilà le comportement que j'avais décidé d'adopter avec Edward alors que Tyler et Lauren tentaient de me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois durant le trajet en bus nous menant à l'école. Comme je faisais semblant de rien, ils se lassèrent et me laissèrent tranquille. Si je faisais pareil avec Edward, non seulement je ne risquais plus d'avoir encore la tête toute retournée à cause de lui, mais en plus, il ne pourrait plus me blesser. A y réfléchir, j'ai aussi passé mon temps à le provoquer donc si je me tais, avec un peu de chance, nous n'auront plus que de brefs échanges et je pourrais ainsi l'oublier pour qu'il ne hante plus mes rêves.

J'étais déterminée et sûr de moi… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en classe et que ses yeux vert croisent les miens. Toutefois, il ne me fallu qu'une minuscule fraction de seconde pour me ressaisir et tourner la tête en direction de la fenêtre, reprenant cet air neutre et vide que j'affichais depuis presqu'un an dès que j'étais à l'école. Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut et avec qui il veut… je me demande quand même si sa copine était repartie ou si elle attendait son retour avec impatience à moitié nue allongée sur son lit. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Alice si… Non non non Bella non ! Tu te rappels ? Indifférence ! Tu t'en fous de tout ce qui peut le concerner et encore moins de sa copine, ou de son lit, ou de sa vie, point !

« Salut ma belle, lança Alice en s'installant et en me faisant la bise pour me dire bonjour.

- Salut Alice ça va ? La nuit à été bonne ?

- Super merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour Bella, dis Edward en s'avançant timidement.

- Bonjour. »

Aucune émotion, aucune colère ne venant de ma part mais beaucoup de gêne vis-à-vis de lui. Il semblait embêté, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose sans pour autant oser le faire. Il piétinait sur place tout en se tordant les mains… Un instant, je failli fondre et m'excuser. Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fais mis à part m'enfouir à toute jambe de sa voiture.

« Tu as passé un bon dimanche ? Demanda-t-il en me sortant son petit sourire en coin… complètement craquant !

- Oui merci, j'espère que toi et ta copine aussi, dis-je d'un air détaché, feignant la nonchalance.

- Euh, dit-il encore plus embarrassé, Tanya n'est pas ma petite amie, il n'y a plus rien entre nous et je me suis efforcé de lui faire comprendre hier toute la journée. »

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse afin de lui faire comprendre que je m'en fichai royalement, bien que ce soit en réalité tout le contraire.

« Ecoute Bella, commença-t-il toujours hésitant et cherchant ses mots, je voulais m'excuser pour samedi…

- Laisse tomber tu veux, y a pas de mal, le coupai-je.

- Hein ? Non sérieux je suis vraiment dé…

- Y a pas de quoi être désolé alors s'il te plaît arrête, dis-je en faisant des efforts pour me contrôler. Tes sautes d'humeurs commencent à me donner le tournis. Tu es sympa maintenant mais dans dix minutes, je vais faire ou dire un truc qui ne te plaira pas et au final tu va encore t'énerver. Tu ne me dois rien et vice versa alors oublie tout ça ! »

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'il me fixa sans rien ajouter. C'est Jessica qui, de par ses cris au bord de l'hystérie, coupa un peu la tension qui s'était installée entre nous.

« La prof d'anglais sera encore absente pendant quinze jour, expliqua-t-elle à Tyler mais aussi à tous les autres de la classe qui se réjouissaient également ».

Si cette prof est venue travailler un mois entier depuis le début de l'année, c'est beaucoup ! Quand elle n'était pas malade, elle déprimait.

« Mais ce n'est pas la meilleure nouvelle, nous informa-t-elle, fière d'être au courant de quelque chose d'importante avant tout le monde.

- Aller vas-y raconte, demanda Tyler impatient.

- Le prof de sport est grippé et cloué au lit pour toute la semaine ! »

Etant donné que s'était les deux seuls cours que nous avions le mercredi matin, cela voulait donc dire que nous étions libres toute la journée ! Tous furent très heureux de cette nouvelle et pour une fois, je devais bien admettre que ça avait du bon que Jess ait une mère travaillant à l'école : elle était donc toujours au courant de tout, avant tout le monde.

« Formidable, s'écria Alice en battant des mains. Mercredi matin Bella, c'est séance shopping ! Et aucune excuse, je te promets que tu seras rentrée à temps pour prendre ton service à la Push.

- Non Alice je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Puis Edward a un pari à honorer.

-Sérieusement je trouve ce pari ridicule ! Il ne me doit absolument rien du tout et je n'ai besoin de rien de toute façon.

- Et moi je n'ai qu'une parole et je tiens à respecter mes engagements, dit-il catégorique. On passera te prendre mercredi matin.

- Vers 7h30, ainsi on sera sur place dès l'ouverture pour gagner un maximum de temps, ajouta Alice, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. »

J'haussai encore une fois les épaules en guise de réponses. Je voyais bien qu'Edward faisait de gros efforts pour se contrôler et ne pas s'énerver face à mon indifférence. Tant mieux, ça lui fera les pieds. Après tout je n'en ai rien à faire de ce type et s'il veut dépenser de l'argent pour honorer un stupide pari, à sa guise, il n'est pas dans le besoin après tout. Cependant, à l'idée de passer une matinée dans les magasins avec lui me fit un peu changer d'avis. Je détestais le shopping et je n'osai imaginer ma torture accompagnée de l'humeur encore indéterminée d'Edward et de la folie de sa sœur face aux fringues.

Madame Stanley vint mettre un terme à mes pensées lorsqu'elle entra en classe pour commencer son cours. Toute la journée, je pris soin d'éviter tous les Cullen car Edward était tout le temps avec eux. Je fus un peu triste de devoir presque envoyer balader Emmett lorsqu'il vint me rejoindre après le déjeuné et bien que la veille j'avais passé un super moment avec Jasper, je ne pouvais me résoudre à profiter de leur compagnie. Je me sauvai donc à la bibliothèque pour le reste du temps de midi.

Alors que je descendais vers le labo de chimie, j'entendis des personnes parler au détour d'un couloire. Alors que j'allais m'y engager, je fis vivement demi-tour, me plaquant contre le mur en espérant ne pas avoir été vue. Au milieu du chemin se trouvais Edward et Jessica, en grande conversation.

« Sérieux, je sais que ton petit manège de vendredi était une ruse pour ne pas que ta famille sache exactement ce que tu penses de moi.

- Jessica je pensais parfaitement chaque mots que j'ai prononcés, tu dois absolument ouvrir les yeux : je ne suis pas du tout intéressé alors laisse tomber tu veux ?

- Aller, tu ne me la fais pas à moi, comme si cette grosse vache totalement insignifiante pouvait t'intéresser. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tes frères lui trouvent, c'est sans doute de la pitié. »

S'était de moi qu'ils parlaient là en fait ? Une grosse vache pour Jess c'est moi non ? Que s'est-il passé vendredi lorsque je suis partie de la réunion avec les filles ?

« Arrête un peu Jess, je ne joue pas et je pense que j'ai été très clair : tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout alors laisse moi tranquille.

- Je suis persuadée que tu changeras d'avis, répondit-elle aguicheuse »

Je risquai un regard et la vit s'approcher de lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle essaya de placer une main sur son torse mais il la retint.

« Comme tu veux, dit-elle. Mais si tu cherche un peu de compagnie, n'hésite pas !

- Jess je crois que je parle français non ? »

A ce moment, la sangle de mon sac glissa de mon épaule et même si je fis le moins de bruit possible pour rattraper mon sac, j'avais été entendue. Je pris donc sur moi et parti donc dans le couloir où se trouvaient les deux autres comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu nous espionnes maintenant ? Questionna Jess sur la défensive, ne sachant pas exactement ce que j'avais entendu.

- Non mais ça va pas ? En quoi serais-je intéressé par votre petit échange hein ? Dis-je distraitement tout en continuant mon chemin.

- On a même plus le droit à un peu d'intimité ici, dit-elle en caressant le bras d'Edward qui se décala sans rien dire.

- Je ne fais que passer, désolée, dis-je sans les regarder et tout en prenant un autre couloir sur la droite. »

Edward ne semblait pas enclin à succomber aux avances de cette greluche mais il ne l'avait pas contredite lorsqu'elle m'avait insultée de grosse vache. Ma première opinion sur ce garçon était donc tout à fait correcte : à arrogant, prétentieux et orgueilleux s'ajoutait aussi superficiel ! Je me précipitai donc vers le labo de chimie et m'installai dans mon coin, espérant qu'Edward n'essayerai pas de discuter avec moi pendant le cours. Pour une fois, mes souhaits furent exhaussés. Il me rejoignit juste avant la sonnerie, s'installa à son tour et me regarda du coin de l'œil pendant tout le cours. Je pris soin d'afficher l'air le plus neutre que je pouvais, lui montrant ainsi que je me fichait totalement de ce qu'il pouvait dire, penser ou même faire avec Jess.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, je pris rapidement mon sac pour sortir, Edward sur mes talons.

« Tu vas avec mon père à l'hôpital ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je pressai le pas pour le semer.

- Oui c'est pour ça que je me dépêche, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard pour mon premier jour de boulot.

- Je ne crois pas que Carlisle t'en voudrait tu sais. Il est assez cool.

- Oui j'ai pu voir ça hier, en effet, mais être ponctuelle est le minimum de politesse et de respect que je puisse faire pour le remercier de sa gentillesse.

- On se voit après à la villa ou vous allez travailler tout le temps à l'hôpital ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui il ne compte pas me faire travailler dans son bureau chez vous.

- Si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher quand tu as fini et te ramener chez toi, proposa-t-il en souriant.

- J'ai déjà convenu avec ton père qu'il me ramènerait lui-même en rentrant chez vous.

- Oh… je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas vexé ou quoi que ce soit si on changeait un peu ses plans.

- Mais moi oui, dis-je en passant la grille à l'entrée du parc entourant l'établissement pour arriver sur le parking. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait à la fin ? J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi, tout comme ses frères et sœurs. Cependant, chaque fois que ça se produisait, j'étais soit insultée, soit déçue. Autant ne plus tenter le diable à essayer de croire qu'il pouvait être gentil avec moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je repérai rapidement la Mercédès noire de Carlisle, garée juste à côté de la Volvo d'Edward. Il était déjà en grande conversation avec Emmett et les autres.

« Bonjour, dis-je en me forçant à sourire et en faisant la bise au père des Cullen. »

La veille, je lui avais serré la main, ainsi qu'à sa femme, pour les saluer mais lors de mon départ, ils s'étaient avancés naturellement pour me dire au revoir en m'embrassant sur les deux joues.

« Bonjour Bella. Tu as passé une bonne journée, demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Super merci.

- Edward, tu nous avais caché que tu avais un autre frère ! Nous interrompit Jessica en s'avançant vers notre petit groupe. Salut, je suis Jessica, dit-elle en tendant la main et en mettant son décolleté plongeant en avant.

- _Vieille technique de drague ridicule… c'est pas les mecs un peu lourds qui font ça d'habitude ?_ Pensais-je en la regardant de travers.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, fit Carlisle légèrement amusé et en lui serrant brièvement la main.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons sortir en ville demain soir car mercredi nous n'avons pas cours, P.A.P.A, dit Emmett en détachant chaque lettre pour bien faire comprendre à Jessica son impolitesse. »

Celle-ci écarta de grands yeux ronds comme des billes lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur. En même temps, Carlisle était tellement beau et paraissait tellement jeune que n'importe qui aurait pu faire la même réflexion.

« Oh monsieur Cullen, veuillez me pardonner, je ne voulais pas … tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Il n'y a pas de mal jeune fille, la coupa Carlisle. Tu es une amie d'Edward ?

- Oui

- Non »

La première réponse vint de Jess mais la seconde fut d'Edward. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face au ridicule de la situation et Emmett se joignit discrètement à moi.

« Bella, on y va ?

- Je vous suis Carlisle. Bonne soirée à demain, ajoutais-je aux autres en montant dans la voiture alors qu'il refermait la porte qu'il m'avait ouverte et s'installait ensuite au volant. »

Jess, quant à elle, ne dit pas un seul mot. Il faut dire qu'elle était totalement bouche bée de me voir partir ainsi, moi, l'insignifiante Bella Swan, à bord d'une somptueuse voiture de luxe, un bel Apollon à mes côtés, bien que celui-ci était le père de nos nouveaux amis.

Il était d'ailleurs tout à fait amusé par la situation :

« J'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de Jessica à la maison. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez amie c'est bien ça ?

- On peut dire ça. Dis-je évasive, n'ayant aucune envie d'expliquer toute la rancune que cette fille m'inspirait.

- Elle semble franche et sûr d'elle en tout cas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Alice et Rosalie ne l'aiment pas beaucoup non plus. »

Je souris au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi à la réunion pour le bal.

« Ca fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté parfois, dis-je pensive.

- Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous pour t'épauler Bella. Et ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine.

- Oui j'y compte bien… et merci beaucoup en tout cas. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que vous êtes arrivé avec votre famille et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on se connaît. »

Il me sourit également mais n'ajouta rien de plus sur le sujet. Arrivés à l'hôpital, il me conduisit à son bureau et m'expliqua ce qu'il attendait de moi. Surtout du rangement, du classement et de l'encodage de documents divers. Bien qu'ennuyeuse, la tâche n'était pas très compliquée et les deux heures durant lesquelles je travaillai passèrent malgré tout assez rapidement. En effet, Carlisle ne cessa de me parler et de me poser une multitude de question sur moi, ma famille, … ma vie. Pourquoi tous les Cullen étaient-ils si intéressés par moi, ça, je ne saurais le dire mais je devais avouer que ça me faisait du bien de me sentir intéressante, pour une fois.

Lorsqu'il me déposa chez moi, il me tendit une enveloppe :

« Tu peux vérifier, le compte y est pour tes deux heures à me supporter, dit-il en souriant… dieu ce qu'il était craquant lui aussi !

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant, je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

Il aurait été très mal poli de vérifier le contenu de cette enveloppe en sa présence. De plus, je pensais toujours que ce qu'il m'avait proposé comme salaire était bien trop disproportionné par rapport à la tâche qui m'était demandée.

« On se voit donc jeudi alors ? Demandais-je en ouvrant la portière.

- Sauf si tu veux passer à la maison avant, répondit-il, tu seras toujours la bienvenue si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec Alice ou les autres.

- Merci mais une séance shopping m'attend déjà mercredi matin.

- Ah oui, Alice m'en a touché deux mots tout à l'heure… ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

- Disons qu'à cause d'un stupide pari, je me retrouve à faire les magasins et non seulement je n'aime pas ça, mais en plus je me sens terriblement gênée vis-à-vis d'Edward et même de vous. Je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne votre système d'argent de poche mais il semblerait qu'il se sente obligé d'honorer sa perte au billard samedi soir. J'ai refusé de jouer de l'argent au début car ce n'est pas mon genre mais je dois avouer, et ne le prenez surtout pas mal, qu'Edward avait besoin qu'on le remette un peu à sa place.

- Ne soit pas gênée Bella il n'y a aucun souci et tu as eu tout à fait raison. Edward à une dette envers toi et ce pour bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois. En ce qui concerne l'argent, il se débrouillera et ça lui apprendra à vouloir parier de l'argent ! Alors profite avec Alice de la journée et ne te tracasse absolument pas pour quoi ce soit. »

Je veux qu'il m'adopte ! Il est trop cool… mais est-ce que ce n'est pas malsain de fantasmer sur son père adoptif ? N'importe quoi Bella en plus, tu n'es même pas orpheline. Ca fait tellement longtemps que ma mère n'est pas revenue et que je n'ai même pas de nouvelles que je l'oublie parfois… je devrais avoir honte.

« Jeudi, on travaillera à la villa si tu veux bien, dit Carlisle en interrompant mes pensées.

- Ok c'est vous le boss. Et encore merci pour tout, ajoutai-je en descendant de la voiture.

- A bientôt Bella.

- Oui au revoir, criai-je en claquant la portière de la voiture. »

Après m'être préparé un repas rapide et fais mes quelques devoirs, je m'endormi assez rapidement d'un sommeil assez agité. Je rêvai encore que quelqu'un m'attaquait mais heureusement, Edward arrivait à mon secours. Ca, s'était avant que l'image ne se trouble pour le voir ensuite enlacer Jess tendrement dans le même couloir où je les avais surpris la veille.

Mardi se déroula exactement comme le lundi : je pris soin de ne pas être trop en contact avec aucun des Cullen afin d'éviter Edward tout en faisant attention à afficher une indifférence flagrante pour lui et sa petite personne. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises d'engager une conversation mais je ne répondis que par des monosyllabes et des phrases courtes, ne demandant pour la plupart, aucune réponse. Après tout, la grosse vache que je suis n'a rien à lui dire ! Pourquoi me sentais-je vexée qu'il ne m'ait pas défendue face aux insultes de Jess ? J'avais pourtant l'habitude que ça arrive alors à quoi bon se stresser et s'énerver pour rien ?

Le mercredi matin arriva donc bien vite et c'est avec une boule au ventre que j'entendis un coup de klaxon, m'informant qu'ils m'attendaient dans la voiture pour notre virée shopping. Il avait été convenu la veille que nous irions en ville avec la Volvo d'Edward en compagnie d'Alice et de Jasper. Rosalie et Emmett devaient, quant à eux, nous rejoindre sur place dans le courant de la matinée afin d'aller dîner quelque part tous ensemble avant de me ramener à la Push, pour que je puisse y prendre mon service.

Au moment où je fermai la porte, je vis Jasper descendre du côté passager pour s'installer à l'arrière avec Alice.

« Salut les gars, dis-je en les rejoignant. Jazz tu peux rester devant j'irai derrière avec Alice. »

La vérité c'est que, si je m'installais à l'avant, je devrai faire la conversation avec Edward tandis que les deux autres se bécoteront sur la banquette arrière. J'étais déjà très gênée de cette matinée, si en plus je devais faire des efforts pour être totalement neutre et indifférente à Edward, ça n'allait pas arranger mes affaires d'être proche de lui pour le trajet !

« Non Bella, je t'aime beaucoup mais j'aimerai passer un peu de temps dans les bras de mon namoureux, dit Alice en fermant ses bras autour du cou de Jasper. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit presque plus en se moment.

- Heureusement que vous vivez dans la même maison alors… marmonnai-je dans mes dents, ce qui fit rire Edward.

- Bonjour Bella, dit-il en me sortant son adorable petit sourire en coin, accrochant son regard magnifique au mien.

- Bon… bonjour, dis-je complètement éblouie par sa beauté. »

Grr il m'agace à faire ça ! Alors que je suis déterminée à le chasser de ma tête et de mon cœur, voilà qu'il me fait fondre comme du chocolat au soleil ! Ca m'éneeerrrvvveee !

De plus, comme je l'avais présagé, Alice et Jazz ne nous adressèrent absolument pas la parole, étant trop occupés à s'embrasser ou tout simplement se regarder dans bouger d'un millimètre. Comment faisaient-ils d'ailleurs pour rester ainsi immobile ? Ils vont attraper des crampes s'ils continuent…

Edward fut cependant tout à fait charmant. Il était visiblement d'humeur excellente et prit attention à alimenter toutes les conversations auxquelles j'essayais de me dérober. On parla musique, littérature, cinéma et même de l'école de par le travail de chimie que nous devions réaliser pour la semaine suivante. Arrivé à destination, alors que je détachais ma ceinture de sécurité il me dit :

« N'hésite pas à freiner Alice dans sa folie. Faire les magasins est pour elle une seconde nature et elle ne se rend pas toujours compte des dépenses qu'elle réaliser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable et comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord que tu paies mes achats aujourd'hui… bien qu'il est vrai que tu as perdu ton pari. Ne craint rien pour ton portefeuille, je connais la valeur de l'argent et je ne compte pas du tout profiter de la situation !

- Non, non tu te trompe, répondit-il embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas me dérober pour mon pari loin de là ! Mais tu comprendras très vite ce que j'ai voulu dire lorsque tu verras Alice à l'œuvre dans les boutiques. Tu pourrais encore acheter un magasin entier que je serai prêt à te l'offrir. »

Mouai c'est ça… n'importe quoi. Il se moque de moi en plus ? Bon et bien puisque c'est ainsi autant en profiter un peu. Après tout, qu'il débourse, il en a les moyens et moi pas !

Toutefois, je compris en effet très vite la perte de contrôle d'Alice dans les magasins : acheter de tout et n'importe quoi. On a même fait un magasin de déco au cas où je trouverai un truc sympa pour mettre dans ma chambre ! Elle fut un peu déconcertée en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, comme je l'avais prévenue, la taille 46 (voire 48) ne se déniche pas dans tous les magasins et qu'il n'est pas aisé de me trouver quelque chose de potable et qui sort un peu du basique jean/pull/t-shirt. Toutefois, elle ne se laissa pas démonter et entrepris de me faire essayer une multitude de choses diverses. Je refusais d'en porter certaines car elles n'étaient vraiment pas à mon goût mais elle insista pour me faire essayer des jupes, des robes et des petits hauts que je n'aurai jamais imaginé trouver à ma taille. Moi qui ne montrais jamais mes jambes, j'étais sûr que je ne les porterai pas mais elle ne me laissa pas discuter une seule seconde.

Jamais je n'enfilais ce genre de vêtements, étant persuadée qu'ils ne m'iraient pas. Toutefois, après quelques essais infructueux, Alice pris le temps « d'observer ma morphologie » comme elle dit et tout ce qu'elle me passa ensuite m'allèrent assez bien. Pour finir, comme je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire sur ce que je pouvais essayer ou pas, je restai dans la cabine d'essayage alors que la petite tornade qu'était Alice allait et venait les bras toujours chargés avant de valider ou pas la tenue que je portais. Les garçons, quant à eux, attendaient sagement sur un banc à l'entrée du magasin. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ça.

« Bon ok Alice s'était très marrant, dis-je en sortant enfin de ma cabine d'essayage avec mes propres vêtements. Toutefois, il faut ranger maintenant !

-Ranger ? Dit-elle offusquée… on prend le tout oui !

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? M'écriai-je totalement abasourdie. »

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce magasin car les vêtements étaient bien au dessus de mon budget. Je pensais qu'elle voulait s'amuser à jouer à la Barbie avec moi et non pas dévaliser la boutique : j'avais sur les bras six pantalons de couleurs et de coupes diverses, une dizaine de haut, trois jupes et quatre leggins assortis ainsi que deux robes et Alice avait les bras tout aussi chargés ! Ca me faisait plaisir de voir que je pouvais entrer dans tous ces vêtements mais il était hors de questions de tout acheter ! Il y en avait pour des centaines d'euros… si pas des milliers en fait !

« On prend le tout, confirma Edward en nous rejoignant.

- Non, il n'en est absolument pas question ! C'est un stupide pari que l'on a passé et non pas une reconnaissance de dette ou je ne sais quoi. Il y en a pour une fortune ! Si tu insiste ce t-shirt me convient mais on…

- On prend le tout ! Répéta-t-il catégorique, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. »

Il prit alors tous les cintres que je portais et se dirigea vers la caisse, les vendeuses se disputant presque pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui et de ses achats.

« Maintenant, place aux chaussures ! Dit Alice impatiente en battant des mains. »

J'avais l'impression d'être Pretty Woman, sauf que Julia Roberts avait un corps de rêve et pas moi. Alice insista pour que nous passions dans au moins quatre magasins de chaussures et on acheta - enfin Edward paya sans broncher- tout ce que j'essayai et qui avait l'approbation d'Alice. J'étais de plus en plus gênée par la situation mais Jasper et son frère semblaient trouver le comportement de leur sœur tout à fait normal. Après les chaussures, elle voulu compléter mes tenues par des sacs à mains, des colliers fantaisies, des ceintures et même des produits de maquillage, de soin du visage et du corps. Le seul endroit qu'Edward refusa d'entrer fut la parfumerie… allez savoir pourquoi ! Il ne voulait pas que je sente bon ? Je me suis bien gardée de faire la moindre réflexion toutefois… d'ailleurs, ça faisait plus d'une heure que je ne disais absolument rien tellement la situation m'échappait entièrement.

Au fur et à mesure que nous arpentions les petites rues, les garçons retournaient à la voiture pour y déposer les achats réalisés par Alice. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander comment nous allions pouvoir rentrer tellement la Volvo devait déborder de sacs et boîtes en tout genre. Je ne sais pas exactement combien nous avons dépensé au cours de cette matinée mais si on me disait qu'il y en avait pour plus de cinq mille euros, je crois que je n'en serait même pas étonnée car non seulement la quantité d'affaires achetée était importante, mais en plus, la plus part étaient de marques, ce qui les rendaient, il faut le dire, exagérément hors de prix. Et Edward, lui, ne semblait absolument pas se soucier de ses dépenses et sortait sa carte de crédit aussi vite qu'Alice changeait de magasin. Il ne demandait même pas à voir ce que donnaient les achats sur moi, bien que je l'entendis une ou deux fois dire à Alice que tel ou tel chose lui plaisait… bizarre… ils avaient de drôles de conversations en plus, un peu comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de sa sœur et voir le résultat sur moi à travers elle. Bella c'est n'importe quoi vraiment. Cependant, je me mis à rougir grandement lorsqu'enfin, Alice poussa les portes d'un magasin de lingeries.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas obliger ton frère à m'acheter de la lingerie tout de même, chuchotais-je, alors que les garçons passaient déjà dans les rayons.

- Il faut mettre tes superbes seins en valeur ma belle et tout soutien gorge doit avoir sa culotte assortie voyons ! Et puis, ils vendent aussi des vêtements de nuit ici ça peut être utile !

- Utile à quoi ? Je dors toute seule et je ne pense pas que cette nuisette transparente me permette d'avoir bien chaud !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire none pour avoir chaud la nuit ! De plus, ces tissus sont plus chauds que tu ne le penses… c'est fou les progrès scientifiques qu'il existe dans ce domaine : c'est tout léger et pourtant on a l'impression d'être dans une grosse doudoune ! Essaye et tu verras bien, conclut-elle en me poussant une nouvelle fois dans une cabine d'essayage. »

J'avais honte… malgré mes protestations et ma gêne évidente, Alice resta sourde à tous mes arguments et vint régulièrement voir comment j'étais dans tel ou tel ensemble. Elle ne sembla pas choquée et ne fit aucune réflexion sur mes rondeurs et ma cellulite apparente. Je l'imaginai, elle, toute mince et parfaite.

« Alice, tant de dentelles et de froufrous… c'est trop pour moi ! Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'être la dedans.

- C'est juste une question d'habitude comme tu dis, avec le temps tu t'y feras.

- Mais enfin tu m'as déjà bien regardée ? Je n'ai absolument pas le physique pour porter ce genre de chose.

- Tu es magnifique et hyper sexy Bella ne laisse personne te dire le contraire, c'est clair ? »

Je n'osai pas la contredire tellement elle m'impressionnait. Elle était minuscule et avait un visage bienveillant de lutin enchanteur mais à cette instant, elle avait la détermination et le regard d'un Pit Bull enragé.

« Si Bella n'aime vraiment pas, entendis-je Edward de l'autre côté du rideau, ne la force pas à porter des dessous où elle se sentira mal à l'aise. »

Il avait entendu notre échange… ça me fit encore plus rougir !

« Maintenant, si je peux donner mon avis, continua-t-il, je pense que même si tout homme aime et apprécie le raffinement de la dentelle, des dessous plus classique et sans chichis peuvent tout aussi être charmants.

- Ok j'ai compris, dit Alice en sortant rapidement de la cabine. »

Le temps que j'enlève la nuisette que je portais, elle était déjà revenue avec une multitude d'ensembles plus basiques mais très mignons, dans des couleurs diverses.

« Ah, ça c'est un peu plus ce que je porte d'habitude, dis-je contente et légèrement soulagée.

- Mais ne te réjouis pas ainsi ma belle, on prend le tout. Un jour, tu me remercieras d'avoir acheté de la dentelle pour toi, tu peux me croire.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que madame était voyante et avait toujours raison, dis-je en rigolant »

Toutefois, ma vanne effaça son sourire et la fit stopper nette sur sa lancée. Je n'ai pourtant rien dit de mal, si ? Quand elle s'aperçu que je plaisantais, elle rit doucement et se détendit un peu… cette famille est vraiment étrange parfois ! Tout les Américains sont peut être comme ça en fait…

Vers onze heure trente, alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent dans une boutique de foulard, écharpes et autres accessoires, j'étais totalement épuisée. Cette matinée avait été complètement folle et Alice l'était encore plus !

« Ca va Bella tu survis ? Me demanda Emmett en voyant ma mine complètement perdue.

- Je… et bien en fait, je ne sais pas. C'est complètement dingue… Alice est dingue… et ton frère aussi !

- Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait le p'tit Eddie ?

- Edward, le corrigeai-je, ne semble pas se soucier de l'immense trou dans son portefeuille qu'Alice est en train de creuser… et moi avec par la même occasion.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne risque absolument rien. Profite et fais-toi plaisir ! »

Facile à dire ça ! Moi ça me faisais tout bizarre quand même ! Je fus donc extrêmement soulagée lorsqu'on entra dans un petit restaurant pour le dîner. J'insistai fortement pour au moins payer le plat d'Edward mais au final, c'est encore lui qui régla la note pour tout le monde. Ils ont gagné des millions au loto ou quoi ? Après le repas, lorsqu'on arriva au parking pour reprendre les voitures, il s'avéra qu'effectivement, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place dans la Volvo pour y accueillir tout le monde.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dis Alice immédiatement. Jasper et moi allons aller avec Emmett et Edward, tu n'as qu'à déposer Bella à la Push.

- Et les achats ? Demandai-je espérant trouver une faille à son plan pour ne pas devoir faire tout le trajet seule avec Edward.

- Il les déposera chez toi après.

- Et tu crois que le temps que je rentre, aucun sac ne disparaîtra du pas de ma porte ?

- C'est pour ça que tu nous laisseras une clé qu'on pourra cacher pour quand tu rentreras se soir !

Ce petit lutin n'est pas enchanteur mais maléfique. De plus, elle avait vraiment réponse à tout ! C'est donc bien malgré moi que je pris place dans la Volvo surchargée, à côté d'un Edward impassible. Après quelques kilomètres passés dans le silence, je pris mon courage à deux pour lui parler :

« Ecoute, je suis désolée pour cette matinée complètement folle, dis-je la tête baissée sur mes mains que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tortiller.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Si et surtout un très grand merci pour ta générosité, tu n'étais pas obligé de suivre la folie d'Alice et sa dépense maladive.

- Ca me fait plaisir… si toi tu es contente bien sûr !

- Il faudrait vraiment être difficile pour ne pas être contente de se voir offrir autant de choses ! Je suis terriblement embrassée …

- Non, me coupa-t-il, ne le soit pas ! Il n'y a aucun souci et tu n'as rien fait de particulier mis à part ne pas contredire Alice. Tu apprendras d'ailleurs avec le temps que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

- De rien ».

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et encore une fois, mon cœur s'affola à la vue parfaite de son sourire. Le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence électrique. J'étais tellement attirée par lui que je sentais des frissons parcourir ma colonne vertébrale dès que mon regard se posait sur Edward. Je suis sûre que je suis devenue de plus en plus rouge de honte à l'idée qu'il se rende compte de mes sentiments envers lui. Toutefois, il ne semblait nullement perturbé comme moi par la proximité que l'habitacle nous faisait subir et c'est très difficilement que je dû me forcer à orienter mes pensées ailleurs.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

- A rien, dis-je un peu trop vite pour que ce mensonge passe sans problème… il n'était pas dupe !

- Sérieusement ? J'ai bien droit à tes pensées quand même après cette matinée non ?

- C'est bizarre, on ne se connait que depuis dix jours et j'ai l'impression que tu m'as déjà posé cette question plusieurs fois. En quoi mes pensées peuvent-elle êtres intéressantes hein ?

- D'habitude, je cerne plutôt bien les gens et j'arrive facilement à les déchiffrer… mais toi, tu restes jusqu'à présent un véritable mystère !

- Oh, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça alors, dis-je un peu soulagée de changer légèrement de conversation.

- Pas pour moi, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. Quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, j'obtiens toujours ce dont j'ai envie !

- C'est souvent ce que pensent les enfants gâtés.

- Tu crois que j'en suis un ?

- Par moment c'est l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas… mais tu change tellement vite d'humeur que c'est difficile de l'affirmer.

- A quoi tendent toutes ces réflexions mademoiselle Swan ? Dit-il moqueur*.

- A percer votre caractère monsieur Cullen, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Peu de choses… et tellement contradictoires que je m'égare !

- J'espère sincèrement t'apporter plus de clarté à l'avenir alors, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. »

Et la voiture replongea dans le silence absolu jusqu'à Forks. Ce magnifique garçon me tourmentait… le faisait-il exprès ? Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la taverne, je lui donnai mon trousseau de clés afin qu'il puisse déposer chez moi toutes les affaires encombrant sa voiture. Il m'indiqua qu'il les cacherait sous le pot de fleurs près de l'entrée puis parti rapidement sans un regard en arrière.

Rachel qui m'avait bien évidemment vue arriver ne cessa de me questionner sur ma matinée et sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward. Pour la partie shopping, j'eu beaucoup de choses à raconter. En ce qui concerne la partie « du séduisant jeune homme qui a payé toutes mes dépenses », il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire et s'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

La journée de jeudi se passa en un éclair. J'eu droit à une multitude de réflexions déplaisantes et déplacées de la part du trio de tête de l'école sur ma nouvelle tenue. Je me gardai bien d'avouer que s'était Edward qui me l'avait offerte (comme tout ce qui trainait encore dans ma chambre car je n'avais pas assez de place dans mes armoires pour tout ranger)… Jess insinua même que je lui avais volé les superbes petites chaussures que je portais, l'une des rares paires qui ne portaient pas un talon d'ailleurs. Alice avait insisté fortement pour que je prenne des chaussures à talons mais je n'étais pas certaines de savoir marcher avec, n'en ayant jamais eu auparavant.

A la fin de la journée, je pensais trouver Carlisle sur le parking quand Edward m'informa qu'il avait eu un empêchement mais que, comme je devais travailler dans son bureau à la villa, qu'il me priait de l'excuser et de faire le chemin avec Edward, Emmett et les autres ayant fini les cours plus tôt que nous. Comme la vieille, j'avais fait attention à ne montrer aucune émotion et aucun sentiment envers Edward. Au moins, il ne s'énervait plus sur moi ou ne disait pas des choses désagréables. Néanmoins, une fois dans la voiture, il se montra hyper gentil et nous parlâmes musique jusqu'à la maison. Je ne sais pas si les membres de sa famille avaient cafté le fait que je jouais du piano mais il ne m'en parla pas du tout et je n'osai aborder le sujet non plus, de peur de le contrarier ou de me ridiculiser vu qu'il devait être beaucoup plus doué que moi.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où j'entendais Esmée chantonner tel un oiseau au printemps.

« Oh Bella ma chérie, comme vas-tu ? M'accueillit-elle en venant me faire la bise.

- Bien merci et vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente merci. Carlisle ne devrait pas tarder, il a eu une petite urgence à l'hôpital.

- Pas de soucis, dis-je en me rendant seulement compte qu'Edward ne m'avait pas suivie. »

J'entendis alors le piano entonné quelques notes. Elles étaient à la fois douces et délicates mais aussi rebelles et déterminées**. Instinctivement, mes pas et ma curiosité me portèrent vers le salon où Edward trônait tel un ange sur son tabouret, jouant à la perfection cet air que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy et craquant… je ne pu m'empêcher de m'approcher pour mieux l'admirer. Ses doigts planaient sur les touches blanches et noires, formant une mélodie qui me fit ressentir tout un tas d'émotions fortes : j'étais totalement sous le charme, encore une fois !

« C'est magnifique, le complimentai-je une fois qu'il eu fini. C'est quoi ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai écrite, dit-il sans quitter le regard de l'instrument.

- Sérieux ? Dis-je étonnée. Waw, tu… tu es impressionnant.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il modestement. J'ai juste été très bien inspiré par de très jolis yeux… Tu joues aussi ?

- Euh non. Dis-je immédiatement. »

Il me regarda un sourcil levé… je suis vraiment une piètre menteuse.

« Ok j'avoue, je joue… un peu. Mais je suis nulle comparée à toi !

- Je suis persuadé que non. Viens près de moi, proposa-t-il en tapotant le petit espace libre à côté de lui sur le tabouret. »

J'hésitai un instant puis vint le rejoindre tout de même.

« Tu joues quelque chose pour moi ?

- Après ce que tu viens d'interpréter, tout ce que je ferais sera ridicule, dis-je mal à l'aise mais en souriant.

- Aller, ne te fait pas prier. Où est donc passée l'intrépide Bella Swan qui n'a peur de rien ? Tu préfères jouer du classique ou de la variété ?

- Ca dépend de mes humeurs… disons que au vu de ce que je viens d'entendre, on aurait envie de jouer du Metallica !

- Metallica ? Vraiment ? Répéta-t-il étonné. »

C'est ainsi que je me mis à interpréter timidement et les mains légèrement tremblantes, l'introduction de « Nothing else matters »***. Il me regarda en souriant. Visiblement, il avait oublié que même ce groupe de scène métal avait eu sa période calme et romantique ! Après la petite introduction, je ne connaissais du morceau que les quelques notes que j'avais trouvées moi-même d'oreille, ce qui rendait, il faut l'avouer, la mélodie un peu faiblarde. Je fus étonnée et agréablement surprise quand Edward se joignit à moi à l'octave plus bas, pour compléter ma partie chant de par un accompagnement compliqué mais juste, doux et même extrêmement sensuel (ça venait de lui sans doute). Il colla sa jambe à la mienne pour pouvoir mettre son pied à la place du mien sur la pédale forte. Ce touché m'électrisa et je fis exprès de ne plus bouger afin de profiter de son contact. Nous jouâmes ainsi tous les deux pendant quelques minutes, Edward terminant avec l'accord de fin dans les graves. Mes yeux plongèrent alors dans les siens, la lumière du soleil filtrée par la baie vitrée du salon accentuait encore plus leur couleur et les rendaient d'un vert irréel, magnifique … j'étais émue et éblouie. Il ne disait rien et moi non plus. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, une douce chaleur envahissant tout mon corps au fur et à me mesure que je vis ses lèvres magnifiques et sans doute très douces s'étirer en un sourire timide. Il semblait stressé et je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi.

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps lorsqu'on entendit quelques applaudissements dans notre dos. Visiblement le temps n'était pas suspendu et nous n'étions pas dans une autre dimension. Carlisle était rentré et se tenais debout dans le salon, Esmée dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, souriant très largement et affichant une pointe de fierté sur leurs visages.

Moi, je rougis de plus belle, totalement gênée de leur réaction un peu excessive vu ma maigre prestation à côté de celle parfaite d'Edward.

« Les paroles de cette chanson sont de circonstance, je crois, dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout… mon anglais n'est pas très bon, balbutia-je.

- Mais qu'ils sont mignons ! Entendis-je une voix féminine et sarcastique alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre. »

Ses yeux devinrent instantanément noirs de colère. Qui avait dit cela ? Je me retournai un peu plus sur le tabouret et aperçu dans l'entrée une magnifique fille blonde, aux yeux bleus, ayant des jambes interminables sous sa taille fine et sa silhouette élancée. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

« Tanya, il me semblait que tu devais partir jusque demain ! Lança Edward faisant de très gros efforts pour se contrôler. »

Ah… oh ! Ok, la copine d'Edward, ou ex-copine car au vu de son attitude envers elle je commençais à le croire. Elle me détailla longuement avant de répondre, comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie qu'elle comptait peut-être acheter. Ca me déstabilisa et fit envoler tous les maigres espoirs qui avaient resurgit face à l'attitude sympa et même attentionnée d'Edward. Comment, moi, je pourrais jamais rivaliser avec cette bombe hein ? Bella t'es vraiment très conne !

« Tu dois être Bella, j'imagine. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! Dit-elle de façon très hautaine, comme si je devais la remercier qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre ce n'est pas réciproque. Tu es… ? »

Bon oki je sais, ce n'est pas très bien de mentir et ma réaction est totalement puérile, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me monterai sympa avec cette pimbêche. Elle représente tout ce que je déteste ! En claire, après seulement une seule phrase et un regard, elle m'énervait déjà.

« Je suis Tanya, la fiancée d'Edward.

- Non c'est faux ! Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Bella je te jure qu'il n'y a plus rien du tout entre elle et moi, elle est mytho !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Edward, tu es assez grand que pour fréquenter qui tu veux et tu n'as pas à te justifier! »

A ces mots, je me levai pour rejoindre Carlisle. La magie du moment que je venais de partager avec son fils était totalement perdue et ça m'agaçait à un tel point que je me sentis nulle de m'être fait encore des films dans ma pauvre petite tête écervelée.

« Je crois que nous avons du travail. Je vous suis ? Proposai-je en espérant qu'il m'emmènerait dans une pièce reculée de la maison où je ne verrai ni Edward, ni sa pouf.

- Oui on y va, dit-il en me conduisant vers l'escalier, laissant sa femme au visage peiné et son fils en colère avec une Tanya ricanant. »

Arrivé dans le bureau de Carlisle, il m'expliqua qu'il voulait faire un tri afin d'emmener certains livres à l'hôpital. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait les manuscrits des cartons, je les rangeais soit sur une étagère selon ses indications, soit dans une autre caisse destinée à se retrouver dans son autre bureau à l'hôpital. Un enfant de cinq ans pourrait faire ce pour quoi j'étais donc payée… pourquoi Alice ou Emmett ne l'aidaient-ils pas ? Rémunérer une personne pour ça n'était pas très malin, bien que c'était tout bénef pour moi : non seulement je pouvais profiter de la compagnie de quelqu'un mais en plus, je recevais un salaire !

Après une petite demi-heure, il m'emmena dans une autre pièce de la maison, à l'opposé de son bureau pour aller chercher d'autres cartons. En passant devant la chambre d'Edward, j'entendis l'eau d'une douche couler, il avait comme Alice sa propre salle de bain semble-t-il. La chance….

Il ne nous fallu pas longtemps pour vider et ranger les deux caisses de livres et au moment où nous allions en rechercher, le téléphone sonna :

« Bella je dois répondre, dit-Carlisle en s'avançant vers son bureau. Tu veux bien aller chercher un autre carton ?

- Oui bien sûr, j'arrive toute suite. »

Je traversai donc une nouvelle fois le couloir puis choisi une caisse pas trop lourde avant de me rediriger vers le bureau. Toutefois, en passant devant la porte d'Edward, mon attention fut attirée par les bruits d'une discussion animée. Visiblement, Tanya était venue le rejoindre et avait laissé la porte légèrement entre ouverte. J'allais continuer mon chemin quand j'entendis mon prénom… ça attira ma curiosité et je m'avançai alors pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« Tanya ça devient grotesque. J'ai été assez clair alors arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était : c'est fini entre nous. »

Edward était torse nu, enroulé dans une serviette éponge, les cheveux encore mouillés et totalement en désordre. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement il était beau… et musclé ! Son corps semblait si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été sculpté dans de la pierre. Jamais je n'avais vu, en vrai, un corps si parfait, bien que Jacob était lui aussi assez musclé. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ses mecs bodybuildés, son corps était exquis et parfait. J'aperçu Tanya, dans un déshabillé rouge à dentelles, chaussée de haut talons de quinze centimètres, rouges également. Elle essayait de l'empêcher d'arpenter la pièce de long en large. A chaque tentative, il la repoussait.

« Aller Edward ne soit pas ridicule, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi là… je peu être super chaude moi aussi…

- Tanya comment faut-il te le dire ? Rhabille-toi et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Si au moins elle était jolie, je pourrais encore comprendre, mais une humaine… de son genre ! Tu as vu la taille de son cul ? Sérieux… et sa peau est loin d'être parfaite ! Elle est même un nid à défauts si tu veux mon avis ! »

Quoi ? C'est de moi qu'ils parlent vraiment là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire exactement ? Et pourquoi dit-elle que je suis une humaine d'un air dégouté… elle ne l'es pas elle ?

« Non justement, je ne le veux pas ton avis. Et puis tout ceci ne te regarde pas… tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Non c'est certain, mais aller quoi Edward, prend moi une dernière fois… dit-elle pleurnichant et suppliant comme un enfant.

- Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Tu avoueras que je suis beaucoup plus baisable qu'elle enfin !

- Oh ça oui. Bella n'est pas du tout baisable, elle… »

Un bruit sourd retenti et ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que je me rendis compte que mes mains avaient lâchés le carton de livres que je portais toujours. J'étais tellement choquée et abasourdie par la conversation que je venais de surprendre que je ne pouvais même plus bouger. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement alors sur Edward qui me regarda l'air horrifié. Tanya était derrière, toujours à moitié nue sur ses talons, les bras croisés et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

Alors comme ça non seulement je suis grosse et moche mais en plus, je ne suis que de la vulgaire viande qui n'aurait même pas le mérite d'être « baisable » ? Je ne savais pas si j'étais plus vexée par le fait de me faire confirmer que j'avais un physique très peu avantageux ou par la façon dont Edward semblait traiter les filles assez potable que pour pouvoir mériter son attention. Il laissait cette blonde manucurée parler de moi d'une façon si dégradante que même un chien se sentirait offusqué.

« Bella, écoute ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Non pas de soucis, je crois que j'ai saisi l'essentiel au contraire, dis-je en en me retournant, m'apercevant que toutes la famille Cullen nous regardait du salon… l'avantage d'un couloir mezzanine c'est que tout le monde peut le voir ! Carlisle, quant à lui, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, son téléphone toujours à la main.

- Attend, ne t'en va pas, je peux tout expliquer, si seulement tu me laissais finir ma phrase, vraiment je ne voulais pas… dit-il en me suivant alors que je me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

- Je n'ai rien à entendre de plus !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, lança Tanya sarcastique et provocante tout en gloussant comme une dinde.

- Une autre vérité alors, dis-je en la défiant du regard. Arrête de glousser comme une volaille et va te changer. Tu te crois peut être belle mais en réalité, tu es aussi vraie et naturelle qu'une Barbie en plastique : sans cervelle et sans âme. Au fait, le rouge ça fait non seulement très vulgaire mais en plus, dans mon pays, il n'y a que les putains qui s'exhibent de la sorte à la vue de tous ! »

Je l'entendis grogner (oui, comme une bête… c'était bizarre) mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention pour continuer mon chemin. Il me fallu toute ma volonté pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de couler sur mes deux joues. Toute ma vie, j'ai été rabaissée, insultée et même humiliée par une multitude de gens dont certains étaient même de ma propre famille. Je pouvais gérer et accepter beaucoup de choses mais jamais je n'avais été traitée comme un objet sans âmes et sans sentiments.

« Attend s'il te plaît… tenta encore Edward lorsque j'atteignis le bas des escaliers et me dirigeai dans le couloir, pour prendre mon sac que j'avais déposé là en arrivant, son père et lui toujours dans mon dos laissant Tanya en colère à l'étage.

- Monsieur Cullen, dis-je en essayant de contrôler les trémolos de ma voix et sans vraiment oser le regarder, je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre proposition de travail mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous aider. Merci aussi à vous, madame, pour votre accueil, ajoutais-je en tentant de sourire à Esmée avant de me diriger vers la porte presqu'en courant, restant sourde à leurs tentatives de me retenir »

J'avais intentionnellement utilisé le « monsieur et madame Cullen » pour leur faire comprendre que je ne tenais plus à les rencontrer ou à partager avec eux un quelconque moment de mon existence. Je sais qu'ils n'en pouvaient rien et ils avaient été supers avec moi mais je ne pouvais plus les revoir, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal, salie même. J'avais la sensation d'être la pire des merdes qui puisse exister… était-ce exagérer ?

« Bella… dis Edward désespéré lorsque je descendis les quelques marches devant la maison.

- _Va en enfer_ _!_ Pensais-je en en lui lançant un dernier regard noir, ce qui le cloua sur place ».

En temps normal, j'étais capable de remettre les gens à leur place mais j'étais tellement affectée et mon esprit était tellement chambouler que je ne savais que dire ou faire, mis à part m'enfuir. Nous avions partagé des moments magiques et comme une conne, je crois que j'avais sous estimés la hauteur de mes sentiments envers Edward. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un énorme coup de poignard au cœur : je n'étais qu'une idiote de m'être laissée embobiné comme ça !

Emmett essaya de me retenir après m'avoir rejointe sur le petit chemin, en vain. Je continuai à marcher droit devant moi, mon sac sur l'épaule, faisant mon possible pour l'ignorer et me replonger dans mon immense carapace solide qui était censée me protéger des attaques en tout genre. Il proposa alors de me raccompagner en voiture car à pieds, j'en avais au moins pour plus d'une demi-heure. Je refusai poliment et pressai le pas pour qu'il comprenne que je voulais vraiment être seule, comme avant.

Depuis presqu'un an, j'étais seule, quasi sans amis et ça me convenait très bien. Au moins, personne ne me faisait souffrir ! C'est en revoyant la scène dans ma tête que je laissai enfin échapper mes larmes de tristesse, se transformant petit à petit en larme de colère ! Je m'en voulu de pleurer pour ça… Carlisle avait raison : je ne devais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Pour qui il se prenait ce con, hein ? Et sa connasse ? Je vaux bien mieux qu'eux, même s'ils sont parfait physiquement et riches comme Crésus. Plus jamais personne ne me traitera de la sorte, pensais-je en avançant avec détermination vers chez moi où du tri et du rangement était plus que nécessaire.

« Je suis Isabella Swan et je vaut bien mieux que ça ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres…<strong>_

_**Pour les « fans » de Tanya pas d'inquiétude, elle reviendra :-)**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_* Quelques dialogues tirés d'Orgueil et préjugés, adaptation cinématographique de 2005. _

_** Si quelqu'un devait m'écrire une mélodie, ça serait sans doute celle-ci :_ http: / www. Youtube .com/ watch?v= USAHc_xkA2A & feature = related (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

_*** J'adore ! Pour les non initiés, je vous mets un lien d'une version piano solo… faut bien se mettre dans l'ambiance de l'histoire ! _

http: / www. Youtube .com/ watch?v = 4sZK4Hd28VA


	15. Chapter 15 En chute libre

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 15 : en chute libre<span>_ (EPV)

« Je l'ai entendue ! »

J'en avais tellement été abasourdi que je n'avais pas bougé sans plus rien dire depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Espèce de crétin ! Tout le monde l'a entendue et c'est surtout elle qui n'a rien loupé des « gentillesses » que tu penses d'elle, me dit Rosalie, partagée entre la colère et la déception »

Ils étaient tous déçu de moi… et en temps normal ça m'aurait affligé mais là, mon esprit était trop en interrogation que pour me soucier réellement des sentiments de ma famille.

« Non, non vous ne comprenez pas, dis-je alors qu'Emmett revenait de l'extérieur, nous faisant comprendre par un haussement d'épaule qu'il avait dû se résoudre à la laissez partir seule. J'ai entendu ses pensées !

- Comment ? S'étonnèrent en même temps Jasper et Carlisle.

- Oui, au moment où elle partait, elle s'est retournée et m'a lancé un regard noir. Elle n'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, rien du tout ! Confirma ma mère en s'approchant doucement. Et tu as néanmoins entendu ses pensées ?

- Oui ! Elle m'a dit d'aller en enfer de par la pensée et je l'ai entendue ! C'était comme si elle voulait vraiment que je l'entende mais qu'elle n'osait pas le dire… s'était étrange, dis-je songeur mais heureux de savoir que mon don n'avait pas un problème quelconque.

- Et tu ferais bien d'y aller en enfer ! Gronda Rosalie. Comment as-tu pu tenir ce genre de propos à son égard ?

- Désolé mais je suis d'accord avec Rose, intervint mon père. Edward, que s'est-il donc passé ? Vous aviez l'air tellement proche au piano quelques heures plus tôt, je ne peux croire que tu faisais semblant uniquement pour pouvoir te nourrir d'elle…

- Ah et bien voilà, ça explique tout ! »

C'était Tanya qui se réjouissait, toujours plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, dans son affreux déshabillé rouge, pensant qu'en réalité je ne voulais séduire Bella que pour profiter de son sang.

« Non, c'était réel… j'étais sincère ! Expliquais-je à ma famille. Je voulais prendre sa défense quand Tanya l'a insultée.

- En disant qu'elle n'était pas « baisable » ? Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure technique… et c'est moi qu'on accuse de manquer de tact et de délicatesse ! Commenta Emmett.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase. Je voulais dire qu'elle n'était pas baisable car c'est une fille qui mérite beaucoup plus que ça : de la tendresse, de la gentillesse, de l'attention, de l'amour et de la passion. Bella mérite qu'on s'intéresse à elle car elle est captivante, cultivée et pure. Les filles baisables sont comme toi Tanya : uniquement bonnes à ouvrir les cuisses ! Il n'y a rien à partager de plus avec toi car ton esprit et ton âme sont vides, ajoutais-je en montant doucement les escaliers et en me dirigeant vers elle. Ta méchanceté et ton orgueil obscurcissent ta vision de la vie et de l'humanité. Le pire, c'est que je prends seulement conscience maintenant que tu m'as manipulé et petit à petit changé, à un tel point que je n'étais même plus maître de mes propres jugements. Mais c'est terminé, tout est terminé ! J'ai fais assez de mal à cette famille de par ta faute alors tu prends tes affaires et tu te tires d'ici, dis-je en la prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Tu ne seras la bienvenue ici que si tu es accompagnée d'un membre de TA famille, et ce pour une visite amicale et de courtoisie ! Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher ou même d'approcher Bella sinon je te promets que je t'arracherai la tête pour la faire brûler au milieu de la cheminée du salon !

- Mais enfin Edward, comment peux tu… »

La peur se voyait clairement dans ses yeux. Comment ai-je pu être si bête et rester sourd aux avis et aux pensées de mes parents ainsi que de mes frères et sœurs ? Ils avaient raison, depuis le début et moi, je ne voyais que mon propre plaisir… quel con j'ai été !

« Tu as cinq minutes pour t'en aller. Je vais aller m'habiller et lorsque je sortirai de ma chambre, tu seras partie, c'est clair ?

- Mais…

- C'est clair ? Criai-je de plus en plus menaçant. »

Elle n'essaya plus de me contredire et parti à vitesse vampirique vers sa chambre. Quand à moi, je me retournai vers ma famille qui était restée en bas. Leurs pensées étaient divergentes mais ils approuvaient mon choix de ne plus entretenir une relation si privilégiée avec Tanya, bien que mon père s'inquiétait déjà de comment son ami Eléazar allait prendre la nouvelle.

« Je suis désolé, pour tout ! Dis-je en baissant la tête. Je suis un con, je sais…

- Non Edward, tu as pris la bonne décision ce soir ! Me rassura Emmett. Je ne suis néanmoins pas sûr que Bella nous adresse encore la parole. Elle était très affectée et surtout en colère.

- Je vais faire mon possible pour rattraper le coup, je le promets. Pour Eléazar, Carlisle, tu ferais peut être mieux de l'appeler et de lui expliquer la situation. J'ai peur que Tanya ne déforme la vérité à son avantage…

- Edward à raison, dis Alice, je l'ai vue… appelle-le et parle lui de tout ceci. Il comprendra ce qu'il se passe.

- Très bien, je vais le faire immédiatement. Cependant, j'aimerai que quelqu'un passe par les bois et vérifie que Bella est bien rentrée chez elle. Je suis inquiet.

- Je m'en charge, proposa Jasper.

- Non, intervins-je, je vais y aller. Je veux m'expliquer avec elle et m'excuser.

- Edward, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles. Elle est bouleversée et la colère risque de fausser son jugement. Laisse lui un peu de temps… proposa ma mère.

- Mais…

- Maman à raison, je vais y aller et m'assurer discrètement qu'elle va bien. Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Merci Jasper, dis-je à contre cœur même si je savais qu'ils avaient raison. »

Il partit d'ailleurs immédiatement en compagnie d'Alice. Carlisle me rejoignit sur la mezzanine et mis une main sur mon épaule avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour tenter de joindre son ami et de lui expliquer la situation. Je pris alors la direction de ma chambre et je n'avais pas encore refermé la porte que j'entendis Tanya partir sans même faire attention à Esmée qui tentait tout de même de la raisonner une dernière fois. Je m'en foutais : il fallait absolument que je me débarrasse d'elle et c'était enfin chose faite !

Il était bien tard lorsque Jazz et Alice revinrent de chez Bella. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais voulu les rejoindre mais mes parents m'en avaient empêché. Carlisle avait eu une longue conversation avec Eléazar qui comme Alice l'avait vu, avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de convaincre Tanya de ne pas faire le voyage et de nous laisser tranquille, présageant que notre déménagement était encouragé par des visions d'Alice, pour un renouveau dans nos vies. Il s'était d'ailleurs engagé à essayer de lui parler et de la raisonner dès son retour en Alaska.

Nous fûmes tous surpris lorsque ma sœur entra avec deux gros cartons suivit d'un Jasper tout aussi chargé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je. Bella est-elle bien rentrée ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle semble aller bien, on l'a vue éteindre la lampe de sa chambre et j'ai escaladé la façade jusqu'à sa fenêtre avant de partir : sa respiration était lente et régulière, je pense donc qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Et tous ces cartons ? Interrogea Esmée en commençant à les déballer. »

Ils contenaient toutes les affaires que j'avais achetées pour elle la veille. Les chaussures, les accessoires, les vêtements et sous-vêtements : tout y était !

« Lorsqu'elle est rentrée, elle était toujours très en colère et déterminée. Elle alla chercher ces cartons dans le garage puis les a remplis avec tous ce qu'on a acheté hier. Elle a même enlevé ce qu'elle portait et à tout jeter dehors sur la rue.

- Et ceci est l'enveloppe que je lui ai donnée lundi, dit Carlisle qui tout comme ma mère fouillait un peu les cartons pour vérifier leur contenu. C'est son salaire pour les deux heures de travail à l'hôpital… il ne manque pas un euro.

- Je pense qu'elle ne veut plus rien à voir à faire avec nous, réfléchit Jasper tout haut.

- Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Emmett. Qu'elle déteste Edward ou Tanya je pourrais comprendre… depuis le début tu n'as pas toujours été sympa avec elle, ne le nie pas petit frère ! Mais nous ? Nous avons toujours été cool non ?

- Oui, mais je crois que nous nous sommes un peu trop immiscés dans sa vie, réfléchit Carlisle à haute voix. En moins de dix jours, nous avons totalement chamboulé son quotidien, c'est normal qu'elle se soit sentie un peu envahie et en perte de sécurité… nous aurions dû lui laisser un peu de temps pour venir vers nous d'elle-même au lieu de nous imposer. »

A voir toutes ces affaires au milieu du salon, je me sentis extrêmement triste et rejeté. En même temps, tout ceci était de ma faute et non pas uniquement de celle de Tanya. Si seulement j'avais pu terminer ma phrase, elle se serait rendue compte que mes sentiments, bien que contradictoires et parfois difficiles à admettre pour moi, étaient tout autre ! Je resongeai à ses yeux pétillants et rieurs lorsqu'Alice la faisait tourner dans cette robe que je tenais maintenant dans les mains, son odeur y était d'ailleurs encore accrochée. Je revis également sa magnifique poitrine enveloppée dans le sous-vêtement que rangeait Esmée dans la caisse après l'avoir fouillée. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû scanner les pensées de ma sœur dans la boutique de lingerie, violant l'intimité de Bella… mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêché et contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu ressentir quelques semaines plus tôt et avec quelqu'un d'autre, la vision de ses courbes généreuses me firent très envie. Je suis un con, un …

« Ne fait pas cette tête là Edward, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Sérieux tu…

- Rosalie, ne t'en prend pas à ton frère, la coupa Carlisle. Il a été très maladroit et je pense qu'il se punit bien tout seul pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

- Non, je crois qu'elle a raison, dis-je. Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout et même pour mon comportement de ses dernières années. Je suis un idiot qui était totalement aveugle. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va changer. Ce que j'ai partagé avec Bella ce soir au piano m'a ouvert les yeux ! Je veux ressentir et partager avec quelqu'un ce que vous tous vivez avec vos compagnons respectifs.

- C'est bien mon fils ! Tu as enfin compris et je pense sincèrement que tu mérites ton futur bonheur. Toutefois, pense qu'il faudra toujours laisser le choix à Bella de son propre avenir.

- Oui évidemment…, et je sais aussi que maintenant, le chemin va être pénible et douloureux car Bella ne se laissera plus approcher aussi facilement !

- Alice a raison ! Confirma Jazz. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe avec elle mais si toi tu as entendu ses pensées, je pense avoir perçu ses émotions. J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir lorsque nous l'observions cachés dans les bois et je pense qu'en fait, la colère et la tristesse qu'elle a ressenti l'on rendue plus vulnérable et même si elle arrive, inconsciemment bien sûr, à bloquer nos dons, la situation l'a fait baisser sa garde. Je pense qu'elle a un don elle aussi, de protection ou quelque chose du genre, une armure mais qu'elle ne peut contrôler… Cependant, une fois vampire, elle pourrait sans doute apprendre à gérer ses capacités…

- Attend, stop ! Il est hors de question de la transformer !

- Edward, calme-toi. Je n'ai rien dit de tel mais il faut avouer que si tu comptes essayer de construire quelque chose avec elle, tout en imaginant qu'elle veuille te parler et te pardonner bien évidemment (ce qui n'est pas gagné), tu devras inévitablement considérer le fait que, si elle ne devient pas comme nous, elle vieillira petit à petit. De plus, rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne sera pas transformée par un simple accident de par la perte de contrôle de l'un d'entre nous ou même de toi ! Je te rappel que son sang chante pour toi et rien ne nous dis que tu pourras mettre de côté ta soif.

- Je pense que tout ceci n'est pas la priorité de toute façon, intervint Esmée. La pauvre Bella ne doit pas se sentir très bien et je pense qu'il faut d'abord s'assurer qu'elle aille pour le mieux et qu'elle ne manque de rien. Et si elle ne veut pas de nous… il faudra respecter son choix !

- Esmée, je crois que je ne pourrais pas continuer sans elle. Je ressens comme un vide lorsqu'elle n'est pas là.

- A toi alors de lui prouver que tu n'es pas le monstre égoïste, orgueilleux et superficiel que tu lui as montré jusqu'à présent. Renverse ses préjugés mais ne va pas trop vite, laisse lui aussi le temps de venir à toi, conseilla Jasper.

- Ok, je vais attendre mais dès demain, je tenterai tout de même de m'excuser et de lui expliquer ce que je voulais vraiment dire à Tanya ce soir à son sujet… c'est important. »

Je passai le reste de la nuit à réfléchir et à mettre en place un plan pour pouvoir lui montrer exactement qui j'étais vraiment. Le chemin allait être long pour petit à petit retrouver mon caractère « d'avant Tanya » mais j'étais déterminé à changer afin de prouver à ma famille mais surtout à Bella que le vrai Edward est bien meilleur.

Dès l'aube, je pris soin de partir tôt pour l'école afin d'arriver avant elle en Biologie… en espérant qu'elle soit présente. Je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour qu'elle m'écoute. Je m'installai donc dans le fond du labo attendant patiemment que Bella arrive à son tour. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, je vis immédiatement à son regard que la colère l'animait toujours et qu'il ne me serait pas facile de me mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. D'ailleurs, elle m'ignora totalement en s'installant et se comporta comme si je n'existais même pas.

« Bonjour Bella »

Pas de réponse… elle prit soin de regarder bien devant elle tout en sortant son livre de bio de son sac et un crayon.

« Je sais que tu es en colère et tu en as tout à fait le droit. Seulement voilà, comme j'ai voulu te le dire hier soir, tu as mal compris la situation et mes propos. »

Toujours aucune réaction, aucune émotion autre sur son visage qu'un regard noir et glacial.

« Il faut absolument que tu m'écoutes… donne moi au moins le bénéfice du doute. D'ailleurs après ton départ, j'ai mis les choses au clair avec Tanya et elle a pris le premier avion pour l'Alaska cette nuit. Je ne veux plus qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie après ce qu'elle t'a fait. Tu ne dois absolument pas croire un seul mot de tout ce qu'elle a pu dire. »

Elle continuait à regarder bien droit devant elle, sourde à tout ce que je pouvais bien lui raconter.

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Ou dit quelque chose je ne sais pas… si seulement tu savais exactement ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Il est hors de question que je m'explique face à un mur. Bella, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important. »

Je commençais à perdre patience et son attitude de gamine têtue commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas que je m'explique ? Je savais que je ne lui étais pas indifférent et le moment que nous avions partagé hier au piano… jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'émotions avec quelqu'un que durant les quelques minutes où nous étions en parfaite communion avec la musique. Cet instant avait été magique, comme suspendu dans le temps. Lorsque j'avais légèrement poussé sa jambe afin d'utiliser moi-même le pédalier de l'instrument, j'avais eu l'impression qu'une multitude de petites décharges électriques parcouraient mon mollet. J'appréciais vraiment cette proximité et à ma plus grande joie, elle n'avait pas interrompu le contact entre nos deux corps. Bien que celui-ci était totalement anodin et se faisait au travers de son pantalon et du miens, je me senti totalement envouté et si ça avait été possible, je pense que mon cœur se serait affolé, comme le sien l'avait fait. D'ailleurs, s'était peut être une carte que je pouvais jouer pour la faire sortir de son mutisme :

« Hier, avec toi au piano, je me suis senti totalement…

- Bon ok les jeunes, installez-vous on va commencer, m'interrompit le prof de bio en tirant une desserte à roulette sur laquelle était posée une énorme et veille télévision accompagnée de son magnétoscope. Aujourd'hui, nous allons visionner une vidéo sur les différentes étapes du cycle cellulaire et le vieillissement des cellules, illustrant ainsi le labo de la semaine dernière avec les microscopes. Vous verrez que c'est un documentaire ancien mais il est très complet et rigoureux, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Vous êtes donc priés de prendre des notes, elles vous seront utiles pour l'interro de la semaine prochaine.

« Oh non… dirent en cœur plusieurs élèves. »

Bella, elle ne broncha pas et sortit gentiment un bloc de feuille afin de faire sa prise de note.

« Bella, …

- Edward, j'aimerai pouvoir suivre le cours s'il te plaît. Ce que tu as à me dire ne m'intéresse de toute façon pas du tout alors laisse tomber et fiche moi la paix ! Dit-elle sans même me regarder. »

Son ton était contrôlé mais je pouvais comprendre que s'était très difficile pour elle de ne pas s'emporter. J'allais répliquer de nouveau mais monsieur Banner éteignit les lampes et enclencha la vidéo ce qui plongea la pièce dans un silence quasi total. Tout le monde voulait de bonnes notes pour l'interro à venir, il fallait donc être très attentif. Je fis exprès de me rapprocher un peu de Bella, j'avais besoin de me sentir proche d'elle dans cette ambiance presque noir, seul l'écran nous permettant de distinguer nos feuilles pour écrire correctement. Enfin, pour les humains car moi, j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Je pouvais donc voir parfaitement chaque courbe de son visage, d'habitude si doux et aujourd'hui si froid. Elle vit mon geste et sembla peser le pour et le contre… finalement elle se décala elle aussi afin de s'éloigner un peu de moi. Je me sentais abattu, sentiment que je n'avais plus éprouvé depuis plus de cent ans et de m'en rendre compte refit monter la colère en moi. Le chemin allait vraiment être très, très long.

Elle passa le reste de l'heure à fixer l'écran en face d'elle et à écrire quelques petites infos sur sa feuille mais je remarquai tout de même qu'elle était très peu attentive. Je me concentrai fortement pour chercher la moindre de ses pensées mais rien. A croire que la veille, je l'avais entendue parce qu'elle le voulait. Lorsque la vidéo prit fin, la sonnerie retentit pour nous indiquer que le cours se terminait également. Elle rangea alors ses affaires et parti avant même que j'ai le temps de refaire une tentative de discussion. Arrivée en classe, Alice nous attendait déjà et elle comprit vite en voyant mon visage que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

« Bonjour Bella, dit-elle en s'approchant légèrement.

- Bonjour Alice, répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait neutre… au moins elle ne faisait la tête qu'à moi.

- J'espère que tu es bien rentrée hier. Ecoute, je voulais te dire que ma famille et moi sommes désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, nous…

- Stop Alice ! Vous n'avez pas à être désolé c'est moi qui le suit pour m'être imposée ainsi dans vos vies. Vous me sembliez tellement sympa et ça me faisait du bien de ne plus être aussi souvent seule chez moi mais sache que je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans vos vies. D'ailleurs ça ne se reproduira plus. Soyons amis à l'école, c'est bien suffisant tu veux ?

- Mais enfin Bella tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit voyons, c'est insensé ! »

Elle ne regarda même pas Alice pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle s'installa à sa place et alors que j'allais m'approcher de leur table, ma sœur me fit signe de ne pas avancer. Elle allait tenter quelque chose pour la raisonner.

« Ecoute moi, c'est très important, s'il te plait… »

Pas de réaction.

« Tu veux bien que je m'explique ? Demanda Alice, si oui alors regarde moi. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis posa enfin un regard blasé et énervé sur mon lutin de sœur. Elle était aussi têtue que moi donc Bella n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Tu as été blessée hier et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais ce n'est pas en faisant la tête et en nous ignorant que les choses vont s'arranger. Je sais qu'Edward a manqué cruellement de tact et de délicatesse mais si seulement tu savais exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire à Tanya, crois-moi, ton jugement serait bien différent.

- Au contraire j'ai compris parfaitement qui il est.

- Tu as trop de préjugés et tu es trop bornée que pour comprendre au contraire !

- Super, et c'est moi qui se fait engueuler en plus…

- Non Bella ne te méprend pas. Je ne veux pas te faire la moral ou quoi que ce soit mais je te demande juste de laisser mon frère s'expliquer. Il a énormément de choses à te dire et je pense que tu devrais vraiment les entendre.

- Tu parles comme une femme qui a déjà vécu plusieurs vies et qui ne veut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu n'es pas loin de la réalité tu me ferais enfermer ! Rigola-t-elle, ce qui eu le mérite de faire naitre un très léger sourire sur les lèvres de Bella.

- Ecoute ce qu'il à te dire ! Sache que je ne prends pas sa défense parce qu'il est mon frère. Je le soutien car tu es injuste avec lui. Apprend à le connaître. »

Si ça marche je devrais une fière chandelle à Alice ! J'étais maintenant installé à ma place, faisant semblant de ne pas les écouter tout en m'efforçant d'ignorer ce pot de colle de Jessica Stanley. Cette fille est pire que la galle : elle s'infiltre partout.

« Laisse moi du temps… proposa Bella. Je suis en colère pour un tas de raisons dont certaines ne sont pas dues à ton frère, je dois bien l'avouer. Si je l'écoute maintenant, je risque de ne pas interpréter tout correctement. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps et de recule. Excuse moi mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous entré dans ma vie telle une tornade et que si je m'habitude déjà, je risque de tomber de très haut le jour où vous partirez et me laisserez seul.

- Mais nous ne voulons pas nous introduire dans ta vie pour t'abandonne ensuite. C'est très important que tu le saches !

- Tout le monde part un jour… je suis bien placée pour le savoir alors ne parle pas trop vite et laisse décanter un peu, s'il te plaît.

- Ok, je comprends. Mais sache quand même une chose : tout le monde ne part PAS un jour ! Il y en a parfois qui restent…»

Bella leva un sourcil interrogateur à Alice mais celle-ci la laissa dans la perplexité pour sortir ses affaires de cours de son sac. Nous étions très bien placés pour savoir qu'effectivement, certains êtres sont façonnés pour persister. Le cours commença et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elles ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Je voyais bien que s'était une véritable torture pour Alice mais je lui étais très reconnaissant de faire cet effort pour moi.

Le reste de la journée, elle m'ignora royalement, tout comme en biologie, mais elle dit tout de même un petit bonjour rapide à Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie avant le déjeuné. Elle était très stressée de les rencontrer, un peu comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Heureusement, Emmett était resté fidèle à lui-même et son attitude naturelle et gaie montra à Bella qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Laisser décanter… voilà les paroles qu'elle avait employées. Ok, si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, je pouvais faire cet effort. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir abattu et triste, comme si une part de moi était manquante. Je pris donc le parti de reprendre mes séances d'espionnage et c'est ainsi que je rencontrais indirectement et brièvement sa sœur ainsi que ses neveux. On était samedi matin, très tôt et Bella s'apprêtait à partir pour la Push quand quelqu'un se gara dans l'allée du garage et fit descendre de la voiture une fillette et un jeune garçon encore à moitiés endormis :

« Leah que ce passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Dit Bella en sortant de la maison à toute vitesse l'air visiblement très inquiète.

- Non pourquoi ? Tout va bien.

- Attend, il n'est pas encore 7h du matin et non seulement tu es déjà levée mais en plus, tu as réveillé les enfants pour venir jusqu'ici. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je suis tout à fait capable de me lever tôt aussi voyons, qu'est-ce que tu insinues là, hein ? Répondit-elle piquée par les propos de sa sœur. Je suis simplement venue voir si tu pouvais t'occuper des enfants aujourd'hui.

- Et pourquoi les tires-tu du lit de si bonne heure exactement ? Où vas-tu ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Moi je pouvais voir ses pensées : un week-end « tournois de poker » se profilait parfaitement dans son esprit.

« Oh que si ça me regarde ! D'autant plus que tu sais très bien que j'étais sur le point de prendre mon service à la Push. Je n'ai pas le temps Leah !

- Arrange-toi avec Billy,il peut bien faire un effort…

- Et si je ne boss pas, je vais les nourrir avec quoi TES enfants hein ? Tu vas me laisser de quoi faire des courses ? Répliqua-t-elle de plus en plus énervée.

- Tu es vraiment une égoïste Bella on ne peut vraiment rien te demander ! »

Le ton montait de plus en plus et j'avoue que la sœur de Bella me tapait sur le système. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler de la sorte et lui imposer ainsi les enfants ? Les deux sœurs avaient vraiment des caractères et des maturités totalement opposés. Physiquement, elles ne se ressemblaient pas non plus. Certes Leah avaient aussi des hanches larges et un derrière rebondit mais elles étaient beaucoup moins jolies et charmantes que Bella. Les traits de son visage étaient nettement moins doux et ses yeux montraient de l'assurance et de l'arrogance.

« Tu veux pas de nous tati Bella ? Demanda le petit garçon d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oh mon chéri non, non ce n'est pas du tout cela…

- Au contraire. Effectivement Paul, elle n'a pas besoin de vous car elle est trop occupée ! Elle ne vous aime pas autant que ce qu'elle vous le dit voilà tout ! »

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? C'est elle qui se débarrasse de ses enfants et les impose à sa sœur qui a d'autres préoccupations et elle la fait encore passer pour la méchante aux yeux des enfants.

« Bon ok j'ai compris. Dit Bella en soupirant et en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je vais me débrouiller, laisse-les et va-t-en !

- Ok ! Je viens les chercher demain soir, bon week-end ! Répondit Leah souriante et courant déjà à sa voiture pour en sortir deux sacs qu'elle jeta sur les marches de l'entrée sans même se retourner ou embrasser les enfants qui dormaient littéralement debout.

- Ouai c'est ça, grommela Bella entre ses dents. »

Elle souleva la petite dans ses bras et demanda à Paul de prendre les sacs pour les rentrer à l'intérieur. Je m'approchai discrètement de la maison, toujours caché pour mieux entendre ce qu'il s'y passait. Bella appelait Billy :

« Oui Billy c'est Bella. Désolée de vous réveiller mais Leah vient de débarquer et m'a parachuté les enfants.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, elle est malade ? _Etendis-je comme réponse à travers le téléphone.

- Non, il semblerait que tout aille bien même si on a l'impression qu'elle est tombée du lit… une première !

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'appel Rachel et nous feront l'ouverture._

- Je suis navrée vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si au moins elle m'avait prévenue plus tôt mais elle s'est pointée comme ça i peine cinq minutes et…

_- Stop Bella il n'y a pas de soucis on va se débrouiller. _

- Vous êtes un ange Billy. Je pourrais peut être venir tout à l'heure quand les enfants seront un peu plus réveillés et habillés. Vous savez à quel point ils sont sages, ils pourront rester dans l'arrière salle avec quelques jeux sans déranger… ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'on le fait de toute façon.

_- Oui je sais Bella. Si tu as la possibilité de venir ok pour moi et je m'occuperai d'eux ou ils feront un peu de cuisine avec Sue, tu sais qu'on les adore ces deux petits monstres. Ne te tracasse pas pour ce matin, vient quand tu peux. _

- Merci pour tout Billy, je vous revaudrai ça… s'il faut dimanche prochain je viendrai bosser gratuitement.

_- N'importe quoi Bella ! Aller je te laisse, je vais appeler Rachel. Au revoir._

- Bisous, bye, dit-elle en raccrochant. Bon mes loulous on va aller se reposer une heure et puis après on ira travailler tous les trois, d'accord ? »

Les enfants ne dirent rien mais je les entendis monter les marches de l'escalier, sans doute pour rejoindre un lit. Je ne pouvais les voir à travers aucune fenêtre et il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que je ne distingue les pas de Bella revenant vers la cuisine. Elle se plaça devant l'évier, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Je me concentrai très fort mais je n'entendis de nouveau pas ses pensées. Toutefois, ses yeux parlaient pour elle : son regard lointain était à la fois rageur et triste. Elle n'avait pas une vie facile et supporter sa sœur n'était sans doute pas une mince affaire. J'avais pitié et si elle le savait, elle m'aurait sans doute envoyé balader… cette pensée me fit bizarrement sourire.

Elle resta là un bon moment, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Un bruit la tira de sa rêverie et je ne la vit plus pendant un autre bon moment. Lorsque les enfants se réveillèrent, ils sortirent de la maison, Bella portant un sac à dos rempli de livres à colorier, puzzles et autres jeux vidéo au vu de ce que j'avais pu comprendre de par leur conversation quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils partirent en direction de l'arrêt de bus pour se rendre à la Push. Comme j'avais passé la nuit dans la chambre de Bella, assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit à l'observer et à l'écouter parler dans ses rêves semble-t-il agités, je pris le temps d'aller chasser et de passer par la maison pour me changer. Heureusement pour moi, la villa était déserte. Depuis le jeudi soir, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus agréable et les pensées divergentes et contradictoires de ma famille quant à la situation commençaient à m'agacer.

Lorsque j'arrivai en centre ville avec ma Volvo, je ne savais pas si je devais entrer à la taverne ou regarder ce qu'il s'y passait de l'extérieur. Je me garai donc pas trop loin afin de pouvoir distinguer les paroles à l'intérieur. Bella semblait tout à fait agréable et souriante avec les clients, toute colère l'ayant visiblement quittée. Après une heure, je me décidai enfin à entrer. Dès qu'elle me vit, son sourire s'effaça à une rapidité quasi vampirique et ses yeux me lancèrent des éclaires pouvant sans doute me foudroyer sur place s'ils avaient été réels. Elle repassa derrière le bar et chuchota à Rachel :

« Je t'en prie sert-le ! Supplia-t-elle en me montrant discrètement du menton.

- Mais Bella qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- S'il te plaît, je ne te demande jamais ce genre de chose… je t'expliquerai tout en temps voulu mais aide moi pour cette fois. Aller Rachel…

- Ok mais je veux une explication à un moment ou un autre !

- Tu as ma parole ! »

Elles se donnèrent la main puis tapèrent leurs poings en un geste fraternel. Bella était vraiment beaucoup plus proche de cette fille que de sa propre sœur ! Moi, j'étais un peu vexé qu'elle ne daigne toujours m'adresser la parole. Je m'installai au comptoir et Rachel, souriante, prit ma commande. Bella quant à elle, m'ignora comme si je n'existais absolument pas. Elle voulait jouer ? Ok, moi aussi ! Autant essayer de tourner la situation en dérision. Je m'approchai alors des enfants au fond de la salle, jouant tout les deux à une part de cartes.

« Salut, dis-je en affichant mon plus beau sourire. »

Ils levèrent leurs petits nez vers moi et leurs regards me déstabilisèrent un instant car ils étaient totalement identiques à celui de leur tante. Ils avaient les même iris tricolores gris-vert-noisette… totalement captivants ! Ils ne me répondirent pas et continuèrent leur partie de jeu. Même eux, ils étaient contre moi.

« Vous jouez aux cartes ?

- Oui tu le vois bien, dit Paul.

- Et qui gagne ?

- Paul, si tati Bella te voit elle sera fâchée !

- Et pourquoi ça mademoiselle ? Demandais-je à la mignonne petite fille qui rougissait déjà parce que je la regardais… elle avait vraiment beaucoup de points commun avec la sœur de sa maman.

- Parce qu'on ne peut pas parler à des inconnus, intervint Paul en grand frère protecteur.

- Oh, je comprends mieux. Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu, je suis en réalité un ami de tati Bella. Je suis Edward, dis-je à Paul en lui tendant la main comme à un homme.

- Je suis Paul, dit fièrement celui-ci et en attrapant ma main avec la sienne qui me paru toute petite… nous n'approchions que très rarement les enfants de peur de les blesser mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire la connaissance de cette minuscule partie de Bella.

- Oh tu as les mains toutes froides, s'exclama-t-il… zut j'avais presque oublié cette part de moi vu que Bella n'y était pas sensible, c'était bien la preuve que c'était elle qui était différente.

- Oui c'est parce que j'étais dehors, éludais-je rapidement. Et qui est la charmante princesse qui t'accompagne Paul ?

- Je suis Emily, répondit celle-ci en souriant timidement.

- Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Emily dis-je en lui faisant une petite révérence.

- Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! »

Ca, c'était Bella qui nous avait repérés et venait défendre son territoire.

« Eh, on dirait que tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole il me semble. Je commençais à croire que ta langue était totalement perdue… ou ton ouïe je ne sais pas.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas te parler et tu n'es pas sans le savoir ! »

Elle était de nouveau en colère et je pouvais imaginer qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se mettre à hurler… quitte à ce qu'elle m'en veuille, autant essayer de jouer la carte de l'exaspération, ça marchait avec Emmett alors pourquoi pas ?

« Si tu m'écoutais, tu apprendrais que tu as très mal compris mes propos et que ce que je voulais dire exactement était aux antipodes de ce que tu penses. J'en peux rien si tu es têtue comme une mule !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à mes neveux ! Lança-t-elle sarcastique en croisant les bras.

- Je ne m'en prends pas à eux, je fais juste connaissance, c'est interdit d'être sympa ?

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de sympa ! Et puis, ils sont sous ma responsabilité et je t'interdis de les importuner.

- Il ne nous embêtait pas tati Bella, dit Paul pour prendre ma défense. Il nous a juste demandé qui on était.

- Est-ce que je peux jouer avec vous ? Demandai-je aux enfants.

- Ouiiii, dit Emily enthousiaste.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Edward, s'il te plaît, laisse nous tranquille, supplia Bella une pointe de désespoir dans la voix… elle semblait triste à nouveau.

- A une condition : que tu me laisses m'expliquer et que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

- Ok mais quand je l'aurai décidé… et je ne suis pas prête pour l'instant, tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Oui, tant que tu n'es pas trop longue.

- Je pense que tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit !

- Au contraire car tu es injuste avec moi, dis-je en me levant sans quitter son regard de plus en plus assassin… ça m'amusait.

- JE suis injuste ? Elle attrapa comme un petit fou rire nerveux.

- Tout à fait, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle et en m'abaissant un peu de façon à ce que mon nez touchait presque le sien… elle était petite mais elle redressait fièrement la tête pour me défier.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là !

- Parlant de charité, tes vêtements sont dans mon garage.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié ni de ton aide, tu n'as qu'à les revendre ! D'ailleurs, comment sont-ils arrivés chez toi ?

- Alice et Jasper voulaient s'assurer que tu allais bien mais ils t'on vue énervée comme une folle jeter tout ce que je t'ai aimablement offert par la fenêtre. Ils n'ont pas voulu en rajouter une couche et ont récupéré les cartons pour te les rendre quand tu te serais calmée !

-J'en ai rien à secouer !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves hein ?

- Les jeunes il va falloir vous calmer… les clients commencent à vous regarder ! Intervint Rachel en s'interposant habillement entre nos deux corps pour nous séparer. »

J'avais fais exprès de me rapprocher autant et je goûtais au délice de son odeur tout en sentant la chaleur émaner de son corps… c'était divin. De plus, je devais avouer que je m'amusais beaucoup à la tourmenter et à la voir rugir, tel un tigre dans son corps de chat. Elle était trop mignonne !

« J'ai du travail Edward, s'il te plaît, laisse nous tranquille, demanda-t-elle faisant des efforts pour rester neutre et calme.

- Ok je m'en vais, dis-je en levant les mains. Je serai patient mais ne soit pas trop longue ! Salut monsieur Paul, mademoiselle Emily, ce fut un plaisir, dis-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- Au revoir Edward, dit la petite en me faisant un petit signe de la main. »

Je n'avais jamais côtoyé des enfants mais je devais avouer que j'étais un peu sous leur charme. Comment leur mère ne pouvait-elle pas s'en occuper plus ? Je leur fis un petit sourire puis partit en laissant un billet sur le bar pour payer mon verre. Bella n'avait pas bougé et je lui lançai un dernier clin d'œil et un sourire que je voulais craquant histoire de l'agacer encore plus, ce qui marcha car son cœur s'emballa à une vitesse folle.

Je rejoignis alors ma voiture en l'entendant râler et prononcer des paroles totalement incohérentes. Lorsqu'elle eu fini son service, elle rentra chez elle avec les enfants par le premier bus. Là, comme le temps était doux, elle leur proposa de faire une petite visite en vélo. Je ne compris pas tout de suite chez qui elle comptait ce rendre. J'avais repris mon poste d'espion au sommet de mon arbre et ce fut très facile pour moi de les suivre sous couvert car ils longèrent les bois sur un peu moins d'un kilomètre, Paul pédalant très bien à l'avant et Bella suivant une Emily bien courageuse sur son petit tricycle. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes dans un champ remplis de fleurs diverses, précoces pour le début de printemps, puis continuèrent encore quelques minutes pour abandonner leurs vélos devant les grosses grilles du cimetière.

Ils se rendirent alors tous les trois vers deux pierres tombales, l'une à côté de l'autre. Je m'étais déjà installé au milieu d'un énorme chêne centenaire, sur une grosse branche me permettant d'être relativement confortable. De ma cachette, je ne pouvais voir ce qu'il était inscrit sur les pierres mais je pouvais deviner facilement qu'elles symbolisaient le repos du père de Bella ainsi que de son petit ami.

Alors que Bella envoyait Paul chercher de l'eau à la fontaine pour remplir les deux vases qui étaient scellés aux tombes, un petit cri d'Emily attira mon attention tout comme l'odeur délicieuse qui l'accompagna. Mon instinct primaire de prédateur se mit directement en marche, son sang pur d'enfant était enivrant, exquis… mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus et le monstre au creux de mon ventre ne fit qu'un bond pour apparaître ! J'allais attaquer… quand je me retrouvai bloqué dans mon élan par une paire de bras solides : ceux de mon père. J'étais néanmoins plus habile et je réussi à me dégager pour continuer mon chemin. L'appel du sang me rendait fou et c'était la première fois que je ne pouvais résister, me contrôler…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bientôt !<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16 Divergences

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Désolée de vous avoir fait un peu attendre pour la suite de mon histoire mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en se moment. Toutefois, les chapitres que je publie sont de plus en plus long (maigre lot de consolation…). De plus, je dois avouer que même si l'histoire commence seulement à prendre forme pour moi et que j'arrive petit à petit à ce que je voulais vous faire découvrir, un manque de motivation me tenaille depuis quelques semaines… Si vous avez un peu d'énergie à m'envoyer : n'hésitez surtout pas ! :-)**_

_**Pour la première fois, ce chapitre comportera plusieurs points de vue (Bella – Carlisle- Alice -Edward)… en espérant que ne soit pas trop brouillon…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 16 : divergences <span>_

_(BPV)_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Pourquoi me mettais-je dans un état pareil pour lui ? Comme si j'en avais quoi que ce soit à faire de sa petite personne en plus ! Ca faisait deux jours qu'il voulait me parler et je l'avais envoyé balader… bien fait ! Après tout, il n'avait pas été très sympa avec moi, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je l'aurais écouté.

Ok je réagissais comme une gamine et Rachel m'avait sermonnée comme tel lorsque je lui avais expliqué rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle pensait que je devais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer vu que même sa propre sœur pensait que son frère ne voulait absolument pas me blesser. Pour elle, tant que je ne voudrais pas l'écouter, je resterais sans doute énervée pour rien… j'étais trop impulsive et bornée selon ma soi disant amie et ex-belle sœur ! Génial, ça va être de ma faute en plus.

Quand je me sentais énervée ou exaspérée par la vie, le seul endroit où je me sentais bien était au cimetière. C'est morbide, je sais ! Mais là bas, mon père ainsi que mon Jacob m'écoutaient, sans me contredire, eux ! En même temps, heureusement, sinon ça serait vraiment bizarre… Bref, tout ça pour expliquer notre mini randonnée vélos lorsque je rentrai à la maison avec les enfants. De plus, je faisais ainsi une pierre deux coups car ils adoraient faire des ballades et aucun de leur deux parents ne les y emmenait jamais… les bicyclettes restant toujours chez moi de toute façon.

Nous étions à peine arrivés de quelques minutes que j'eu l'impression d'entendre un bruit dans les arbres, justes à côté du mur de pierre délimitant le cimetière. Il y avait beaucoup de bêtes en cette période, ça devait être un chevreuil ou simplement un oiseau. Après la mort de Jacob, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'on m'observait… ou d'être suivie. C'était sans doute mon subconscient lié à ma tristesse qui me jouait des tours. Toutefois, depuis quelques jours, j'avais de nouveau cette mauvaise impression d'être espionnée. Complètement parano Bella ! Vraiment tu regardes trop de films…

Alors que Paul allait chercher de l'eau à la fontaine, pour y plonger nos bouquets cueillis sur le chemin, je fus tirée de mes pensées par un cri en provenance d'Emily. J'accouru donc vers elle au et me rendis compte qu'elle s'était entaillée le doigt sur un vieux morceau de ferraille abandonné sur le sol, en voulant ramasser un des bouquets de fleurs. Elle n'était pas gravement blessée et l'entaille, à première vue, ne nécessitait pas de points de sutures mais Emily était une petite fille fragile et même si j'étais certaine qu'elle était en ordre de vaccins, il valait mieux désinfecter au plus vite.

Heureusement, j'avais sur mon vélo une petite trousse de premier secours. J'envoyai donc Paul la chercher tout en essayer de calmer les pleurs de ma petite princesse.

« Chutt, c'est tout ma chérie ce n'est pas grave, la rassurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu va voir on va vite désinfecter pour ne pas que tu attrapes de vilains microbes et puis on mettra un très joli pansement.

- Voilà tati Bella, dit Paul en me tendant la petite trousse.

- Mais ça fait vraiment très mal, pleurnicha Emily dans mon cou. Et puis ça va piquer quand tu vas mettre du produit dessus…

- Courage Emily, dit Paul en lui mettant une petite main sur son épaule. Tati Bella ira tellement vite que tu ne sentiras presque rien.

- Tout à fait, assurais-je.

- Non, je ne veux pas, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle. »

C'est en regardant la tombe de Jacob que j'eu comme une illumination. Un souvenir lointain, de lui et moi alors que nous avions plus ou moins huit ans. C'était sans doute lui qui me venait en aide à l'instant :

« Tu veux que je te raconte une petite histoire ? De tonton Jake et moi… »

Emily releva ses petits yeux plein de larmes et me fit un petit oui timide de la tête. Paul, quant à lui, s'assit sur le sol à côté de nous, curieux lui aussi d'en connaître d'avantage sur ma petite anecdote. Au moins, mon histoire allait distraire la petite pendant que je désinfectais sa plaie.

« Et bien voilà : un jour que nous étions partit à la pêche Jacob et moi, je me suis coupée la main droite sur une bouteille de bière cassée que Billy et papy Charlie avaient abandonnés dans la barque. Regardez, dis-je en leur montrant la fine mais assez longue ligne blanche encore distincte sur ma paume. Ca faisait très mal et moi aussi je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pleurer un peu sous la douleur. Comme j'étais triste, tonton Jake prit lui aussi le morceau de verre et ce fit la même entaille que moi. Ainsi, nous étions tous les deux dans la douleur et nous allions avoir la même cicatrice de guerre, comme il disait. C'est ce jour là qu'on devint « frères de sang » d'ailleurs, ajoutais-je nostalgique, un léger sourire sur les lèvres à la pensée de mon Jacob, mon ami, mon amant… mon frère.

- C'est quoi un frère de sang ? Interrogea Paul.

- Toi et ta sœur vous avez la même maman et le même papa. Ca veut donc dire que vous êtes de vrais frères et sœurs. Tonton Jacob et moi nous n'étions pas de la même famille mais nous étions tellement amis et nous passions tellement de temps ensemble, qu'il me considérait comme sa sœur. Alors le jour où nous nous sommes blessés tous les deux, nous nous sommes serrés la main afin que nos sang se mélangent… ainsi, nous étions en quelques sorte devenus des frères vu qu'on partageait le même sang.

- Trop cool ! Commenta Paul, on peut faire pareil ? Moi je suis un homme maintenant je n'ai pas peur de me couper.

- Oui je sais que tu es un fier guerrier valeureux mais nous sommes déjà du même sang vu que votre maman est ma sœur. Et puis, sachez tout de même que ce jour là, comme nous n'avions pas désinfecté nos plaies, nous avons attrapé un virus qui nous cloua au lit toute la semaine avec trente neuf de fièvre ! Donc on va éviter de tomber malade tout les trois d'accord ?

- Oui tati Bella. Mais si Paul est un courageux moi aussi je peux l'être ! Tu peux désinfecter mon doigt, je suis une grande guerrière moi aussi.

- Super mademoiselle, mais j'ai déjà fini !

- Mais je n'ai rien senti ?

- C'est parce que tu écoutais mon histoire et du coup tu ne t'es pas rendue compte que je m'occupais de ton doigt. Il faudra que l'on change le pansement avant d'aller au lit seulement.

- T'es la meilleur tati ! Dit-elle en plaçant ses petits bras autour de mon cou et en me faisant un gros bisou à m'en trouer la joue.

- Vous aussi vous êtes super ! Dis-je en incluant Paul à notre câlin. »

Arès quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent de moi pour enfin plonger les fleurs dans leurs vases. Puis nous repartîmes sur nos vélos en direction de la maison. Emily avait déjà presque oublié son doigt et nous n'en reparlâmes plus avant le soir, quand je désinfectai à nouveau la plaie qui se refermait déjà. Comme à notre habitude, je me couchai avec eux afin de leur lire une histoire mais ce soir, ils voulaient une autre anecdote avec Jacob. Entre la pêche, notre cabane secrète dans une clairière derrière chez Billy et nos randonnées en vélo, j'avais de quoi raconter tout un tas de choses ! Je pris cependant soin d'éviter de conter toutes les bêtises que nous faisions à l'insu de nos parents… autant ne pas remplir leurs têtes de mauvaises idées !

Lorsqu'ils furent endormis, je me rendis dans ma chambre pour me coucher à mon tour. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que mes nuits étaient agitées de divers cauchemars et je devais avouer que j'étais totalement naze ! Je m'attardai quelques instant devant ma fenêtre puis m'allongeai sur mon lit pour m'y endormir en à peine quelques minutes.

ooOoooOoooOoo

_(CPV)_

J'étais occupé avec Esmée à ranger mon bureau et à installer les diverses œuvres d'art (toutes des originales évidemment) que nous n'avions pas encore pris le temps de déballer lorsqu'Alice arriva à toute vitesse pour nous prévenir :

« Carlisle, il va se passer quelque chose de grave !

- Comment ? Explique-toi !

- J'ai vu Edward attaquer, il était incontrôlable et ses yeux étaient comme fous. Ma vision c'est bloquée donc j'imagine que Bella est encore derrière ça mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai pu avoir une vision encore plus éloignée dans le futur et elle ne présageait rien de bon, tout en m'indiquant que Bella est toujours là car elle se bloqua de nouveau.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai… Carlisle j'ai très peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver ! Dit Esmée en venant se blottir dans mes bras.

- Où est Edward en se moment ? Demandais-je à Jasper qui nous avait rejoints.

- Je ne sais pas, on ne l'a pas vu de la nuit, ni de la journée. Mais il a dû repasser par ici car la Volvo a changé de place par rapport à ce matin.

- Bon ok, prenons le temps de réfléchir méthodiquement. S'il n'est pas ici, c'est qu'il est quelque part où se trouve Bella. On est samedi, elle doit être à la Push…

- Oui mais cette semaine elle a peut être ses neveux. Elle nous en a parlé l'autre jour rappel toi Alice… dit Jazz.

- Oui c'est juste, je me souviens. Un samedi sur deux, sa sœur est censée garder ses enfants mais elle les met sous la responsabilité de Bella pour partir s'amuser tranquillement. Dans ces cas là, elle finit plus tôt à la Push.

- Bon et bien vous deux, aller vers la Push, leur proposai-je. Moi, je vais aller jusque chez Bella et s'ils n'y sont pas, je tenterai de repérer leur trace pour les retrouver.

- Soyez prudent ! Et ramène-le nous encore entier. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella de par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

- Je te le promets mon amour, dis-je en embrassant ma magnifique femme pour la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. »

Nous partîmes donc chacun de notre côté à toute vitesse afin de retrouver Edward rapidement. Les visions d'Alice étaient incertaines et il était souvent difficile de donner une grandeur temps à ce qu'elle voyait mais il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable et faire tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour changer le futur, surtout qu'avec Bella, le futur était presque floue, voire parfois inexistant !

Arrivé devant chez Bella, je découvris qu'il n'y avait personne mais une trace nette et fraiche de leur odeur m'indiqua la route à suivre. J'étais à quelques mètres lorsque j'entendis une fillette crier. Heureusement qu'Alice avait eue cette vision car j'arrivai juste à temps pour stopper Edward dans son élan d'attaque. La petite qui accompagnait Bella s'était visiblement coupée et l'odeur de son sang emplissait déjà nos narines. J'avais l'habitude de ce parfum car à l'hôpital, il n'était pas rare que je soi amené à soigner des jeunes humains mais lorsqu'on n'a jamais senti une telle fragrance, totalement pure, il était difficile pour les membres de notre espèce, même ceux qui avaient mutés visiblement, de résister à l'appel du sang.

Je plaquai Edward au sol mais il était beaucoup plus habile que moi et le fait qu'il puisse lire mes tentatives de le retenir dans mes pensées ne m'aidait pas. Je reparti immédiatement à la charge en essayant de le raisonner.

« Edward mon fils, tu dois te contrôler. Trouve en toi la force de résister, tu ne veux pas être ce monstre qui te ronge. Songe aux conséquences de tes actes ! Je t'en prie éclairci tes idées immédiatement…. »

Nous nous battîmes ainsi quelques instant et petit à petit, il arriva à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle… ouff nous avions eu très chaud ! Je n'osais imaginer les conséquences que cette attaque aurait pu engendrer.

« Carlisle, qu'est-ce que j'étais prêt à faire ?

- Une énorme bêtise, ça tu peux me croire ! Dis-je en le relâchant un peu et en m'asseyant avec lui sur une branche en hauteur pour vérifier que la petite n'était pas gravement blessée… j'étais tout de même médecin, c'était mon devoir d'intervenir si nécessaire.

- Jamais je n'avais perdu le contrôle comme ça, je pensais être fort…

- Ne te blâme pas, le sang d'un enfant est une odeur très particulière. C'est un peu comme… une friandise. J'ai rencontré au cours des siècles des vampires qui ne chassaient que ce genre de proies ! S'était répugnant et révoltant !

- Mais toi à l'hôpital, tu…

- Ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai des siècles d'entraînement derrière moi. De plus, si je comprends bien la situation, l'enfant est de la famille de Bella. Peut être que son sang chante pour toi aussi comme celui de sa tante. Tu n'en peux rien Edward, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si ! En plus tout à l'heure j'ai fait exprès d'aller provoquer Bella à la Push en essayant de faire connaissance avec Paul et Emily. S'était totalement imprudent de ma part, dit-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- Et il ne s'est rien passé, c'est le principal. Tu te sens bien là ? Pas d'envie quelconque ?

- Non… non, c'est bon. Je pense avoir retrouvé la raison. Merci Carlisle, encore une fois, tu me sauve de mes conneries.

- Je suis là pour ça ! Dis-je en lui passant un bras sur les épaules ».

Nous ne dîmes plus rien, trop occupés à écouter Bella et ses anecdotes sur son enfance pour distraire la pauvre fillette en larme, apeurée d'avoir encore plus mal à cause du désinfectant. Elle était douce, prévenante et prévoyante. Je commençais sérieusement à penser que cette fille devait être bien plus âgée que ses dix-sept ans. Elle avait une maturité et un sens de la responsabilité très élevé… les aléas de la vie l'ont faite sans doute grandir bien plus vite qu'uneado normale, protégée du moindre souci.

« Comment ai-je pu envisager le fait d'inclure Bella dans ma vie ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, demandais-je étonné.

- Mais enfin Carlisle, c'est pourtant si clair ! Elle est humaine et elle peut se blesser à tout moment. Si je venais à perdre le contrôle en sa présence elle mourrait assurément car tu ne seras pas toujours là pour m'empêcher de faire la plus grande connerie de ma vie. Et si moi je ne la blesse pas, elle pourrait avoir un accident ou que sais-je encore… je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

- Mais tu es fort et ton caractère est déterminé. Je suis persuadé que ton esprit pourra toujours reprendre le dessus quoi qu'il arrive car tu es quelqu'un de bon ! Nous avons tous un monstre caché en nous mais tu es capable de le dompter. D'ailleurs, le fait que tu sois capable de tenir pareil discours le prouve bien. Tu serais donc prêt à mettre de côté ton bonheur pour la sauver…

- Oui, s'il le faut…je… je pense que oui !

- Mais en même temps, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un jour, elle quittera ce monde ! C'est le sort que tout mortel doit attendre, que ce soit dû à la vieillesse, la maladie ou justement à un accident. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve exactement, surtout qu'Alice ne peut pas t'aider cette fois. Mais si nous avons été amené ici, pour la rencontrer et se rendre compte qu'effectivement, Bella n'est pas une humaine comme les autres, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Justement, on ne sait rien ! Pourquoi sa peau est-elle étrange au soleil ? Pourquoi son sang est-il si envoutant ? Pourquoi et comment arrive-t-elle à bloquer nos dons à tous ? Pourquoi ne ressent-elle pas le froid de notre contact ? Pourquoi et comment arrive-t-elle à se déplacer sans que nous ne la détection ? Nous avons des sens hyper développés et pourtant je ne l'ai pas entendue entrer en classe lorsque je parlais avec Alice, je ne l'ai pas repérée au détour du couloir où Jessica m'avait coincé. Je ne l'ai même pas entendue approcher de la porte de ma propre chambre qui était ouverte ! Et si nous avions été amenés ici pour la combattre hein ?

- C'est une éventualité, je te l'accorde. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucun signe ne nous à montré la voie à emprunter. Suivons alors notre instinct… le miens me dit que tu as droit au bonheur tout comme Bella et qu'à partir du moment où tu seras heureux, rien de grave ne pourra arriver !

- Tu es tellement confiant…

- Et tu devrais l'être aussi ! Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus téméraire à une époque ! Aller, nous devrions rentrer, Esmée était inquiète quand je suis parti. »

Bella et les enfants étaient partis du cimetière et je convainquis Edward de ne pas les suivre et de venir plutôt avec moi à la maison. En chemin, j'appelai Alice pour la rassurer mais elle avait eu une vision de ma conversation avec Edward ce qui l'avait grandement rassurée également.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit tous ensemble à la villa. Edward s'était installé au piano et avait appris de nouvelles partitions dénichée sur le net. Je sais qu'il les améliorait au fur et à mesure mais l'essentiel était qu'il se détente. Pour la première fois, il s'aventura à interpréter des musiques de variétés et de pop. Il nous avait habitué au classique que nous apprécions tous vu que c'était plus de notre véritable époque. Nous devions sans doute ce changement à Bella… encore une fois ! J'étais un peu soulagé qu'il ne veuille pas passer la nuit auprès d'elle. Comme il me l'avait précisé plus tôt dans la journée, un accident était très vite arrivé.

Seule Rosalie semblait encore un peu en colère contre Edward. Les autres lui avaient pardonné son comportement mais notre blondinette était sans doute la plus rancunière de la famille. Toutefois, je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure, sachant très bien qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille et que mon fils trouverait le moyen d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de sa sœur un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs il ne fallu attendre que le mardi suivant pour que ces deux là se reparlent sans s'énerver. Rose avait un problème mécanique à sa BMW et dans ces cas là, c'était toujours Edward qu'elle appelait.

J'étais aux urgences de l'hôpital en train de remplir des papiers le mercredi matin lorsque j'entendis mon prénom. En me retournant, je vis Alice soutenir Bella qui se débattait et râlait sur ma fille.

« Alice, je sais marcher merci, alors laisse moi sur mes jambes s'il te plaît. D'ailleurs d'où te viens cette force de titan hein ?

- Papa, il y a eu un accident à l'école et Bella à reçu un coup sur la tête.

- Je vais très bien.

- Elle est restée inconsciente quelques minutes…

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de l'avoir amenée par toi-même Alice, tu aurais dû appeler une ambulance, dis-je en prenant un fauteuil roulant pour les rejoindre.

- Cette tête de mule à absolument refusé ! J'aurai peut être dû l'assommer à nouveau pour ne plus l'entendre râler.

- Je suis terriblement désolée monsieur Cullen de vous importuner à votre travail. Je n'ai rien, j'ai juste vu quelques étoiles rien de bien inquiétant…

- Il ne faut pas prendre tout ça à la légère Bella et tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. »

Je voulais qu'elle se calme et qu'elle se sente de nouveau à l'aise avec moi. Ce n'était pas gagné avec Alice qui semblait elle aussi un peu énervée… une première !

ooOoooOoooOoo

_(APV)_

Mais qu'est-ce que ce petit bout d'être humain pouvait être borné et têtu ! Grr elle m'agaçait là… personne ne me contredisait ainsi et j'arrivais toujours à mes fins, il va falloir qu'elle s'en rende compte et vite ! Non mais… Quelle histoire pour l'amener à l'hôpital afin que Carlisle puisse l'examiner et vérifier qu'effectivement, elle était en bonne santé comme elle semblait le prétendre.

Heureusement, face à mon père, elle s'assagit et prit place dans un fauteuil roulant pour se rendre dans une salle d'examen libre.

« Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, demanda Carlisle.

- C'est ce connard de Tyler !

- Alice ! S'il te plait, surveille ton langage, en voilà des façons, me sermonna mon père. »

Il était étonné mais il faut dire que jamais je n'adoptais un tel discours. Le comportement de Jess et sa bande envers Bella commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système et non seulement j'étais énervée pour ça, mais je l'étais aussi à cause de Bella et de sa détermination à me contredire. Enfin, la seule qui me mettait vraiment dans un tel état était moi-même. Depuis plus de cent ans je pouvais me fier à mes visions et je vivais avec elles tous les jours. En être presque dépourvues me déstabilisait de plus en plus et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer à la salle de sport ce matin là.

- Alice, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver ainsi, me suggéra Bella. Tu sais, je vis avec eux depuis que je suis née et ça à toujours été comme ça.

- Oui et bien ça va changer, je te le promets ! Ils me cherchent… et bien ils vont me trouver !

- Tu es gentilles et même s'ils ne te cherchent pas vraiment toi… merci. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il était inutile de venir jusqu'ici !

- Stop les filles avec tout ça on n'avance pas ! Bon Alice, que s'est-il passé pour que notre charmante Bella se prenne un sale coup sur la tête ? Intervint Carlisle tout en faisant quelques tests de vues à l'aide de sa petite lampe de poche et en palpant la petite bosse à l'arrière du crâne de Bella, ce qui la fit grimacer.

- Nous avions cours de sport ce matin et le prof avait programmé une séance de volleyball pour les filles et du basket pour les garçons. Lorsqu'on eu presque fini la séance, Edward c'est prit un peu la tête avec Tyler parce que celui-ci avait fait un commentaire déplacé au sujet de Bella. Pour les « punir », le prof les obligea à démonter le filet de volley et à ranger les poteaux le long du mur du hall omnisport. Nous partions déjà vers les vestiaires quand Jess fit un croche pied à Bella et tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever, Tyler lâcha intentionnellement le poteau au dessus d'elle, ce qui la fit retomber sur le sol où elle se cogna violemment la tête.

- Mais ça va je n'ai qu'une grosse bosse, j'en ai vu d'autres !

- Croyez-vous vraiment que ce jeune homme ait volontairement laissé tomber ce poteau de volley ?

- Certaine ! Et Edward l'a vu dans ses pensées mais il était trop loin et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se déplace trop rapidement, ajoutai-je de manière vampirique.

- Il a bien fait de ne pas prendre de risques, d'autant plus que Bella à raison, même si elle a perdu connaissance, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait une quelconque commotion, répondit-il de la même façon.

- Elle a tout de même un hématome et nous voulions l'éloigner d'Edward, au cas où l'odeur du sang, même coagulé, ne lui fasse perde la tête comme ce week-end. Et moi qui n'ai rien vu venir… si au moins mon don marchait sur elle !

- Ne te fustige pas ma chérie. Et puis, je pense que ton frère à retenu la leçon, crois-moi. Tu as bien fait d'amener Bella, au cas où…

- Mais bon sang les Cullen, arrêtez de faire ça ! »

Ca s'était Bella qui pétait un câble.

« Pardon, demanda Carlisle innocemment.

- Excusez-moi Carlisle mais malgré tout le respect que je vous dois ce code ou ce je ne sais quoi que vous faites et que tous les membres de votre famille adoptent lorsque vous voulez parler de quelques chose en présence d'une personne sans que celle-ci ne comprenne… c'est vraiment déstabilisant ! Et ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui débloque ou que c'est le coup sur ma tête qui me joue des tours. Vous faites ça tout le temps et c'est saoulant ! Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent car je me disais que ça ne me regardait pas mais là, ici, dans cette pièce, il n'y a qu'une personne qui a reçu un coup et c'est moi donc…

- Stop, ok Bella calme-toi tu veux ? Je ne nierai pas qu'on a un petit code nous permettant de communiquer discrètement mais ne le prend surtout pas mal, nous ne voulions pas te manquer de respect ou t'exclure de la conversation. C'est juste que nous ne voulions pas t'ennuyer d'avantage avec des affaires de famille.

- Parce que c'est le moment ? Bon ok soit ! Mais il faudra qu'un jour ou l'autre j'apprenne ce code car il semble bien utile, commenta-t-elle en bougonnant entre ses dents. »

Jamais personne n'avait eu la capacité de détecter nos paroles vampiriques. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot mais elle était assez perspicace que pour se rendre compte que nous nous parlions à son insu. Encore une étrangeté à ajouter à la miss Swan ! Heureusement, Carlisle noya le poisson tant bien que mal et on ne reparla plus de l'incident.

« Ok Bella, je pense que tu peux sans soucis rentrer chez toi mais Alice, tu retournes en cours !

- Papa, nous avons fini car la prof d'anglais était encore absente aujourd'hui, dis-je en souriant »

Il était plutôt rare de voir Carlisle dans le rôle du père autoritaire mettant en premier plan l'importance de l'éducation et je devais avouer qu'il était très bon acteur. Il savait parfaitement que nous avions fini plus tôt car Emmett en avait parlé la veille, précisant ainsi que nous pourrions tous aller chasser à notre retour. Il fallait seulement donner le change pour Bella.

« Ok et bien tu pourras raccompagner la miss chez elle alors.

- Je peux prendre mon service à la Push ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes…

- S'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de travailler.

- Mon offre de travail tient toujours, même si j'ai parfaitement compris tes motivations de m'abandonner.

- Ah parce que je vous ai abandonné ? Dit-elle en rougissant, elle était visiblement très gênée.

- Ne te tracasse pas Bella, je plaisante évidemment. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, tu dois absolument te rappeler que notre famille sera toujours là pour toi !

- C'est très gentil à vous mais je me sens bien et il ne peut rien m'arriver de bien grave à la Taverne.

- Non, juste te couper une main, tomber dans les escaliers de la réserves, te brûler en cuisine… énonçais-je pour la taquiner un peu. Il fallait absolument détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne suis pas si maladroite ! Ce sont les choses qui m'en veulent c'est tout !

- Aller mesdemoiselles, filez, j'ai du travail !

- Combien je dois pour la visite ? On doit donner un papier à l'accueil ou quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout, je n'ai absolument rien fait, dit mon père en se désinfectant les mains.

- Merci beaucoup alors. Au revoir Carlisle, dis Bella en embrassant rapidement mon père sur la joue, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

- A bientôt, dit-il en souriant alors qu'il nous regardait partir. »

Je pris le bras de Bella et nous avançâmes en riant jusque la voiture d'Emmett que j'avais empruntée à l'école.

« Je vais appeler les autres afin de les rassurer.

- Tu pourrais dire merci à ton frère pour moi ? Dit-elle timidement.

- Lequel ? Dis-je innocemment mais heureuse de voir qu'elle commençait à « pardonner » à Edward.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Il a pris ma défense et à essayé d'arrêter Tyler et ça me touche beaucoup. Même si je pense qu'il a fait ça pour que je le laisse s'expliquer de l'épisode « Tanya » de la semaine dernière.

- Tu comptes l'écouter maintenant ?

- Je n'en suis pas encore là Alice, alors ne va pas trop vite en besogne ok ? Il a fait un truc sympa, je le remercie, pour l'instant on s'arrête là…

- Tu pourrais au moins le remercier toi-même…

- Oui je sais… mais je ne suis pas prête à lui parler sans m'énerver ou sans me sentir embarrassée… je ne voudrais empirer les choses sur un autre mal entendu c'est tout.

- Bon ok je comprends, je lui dirai… promis ! Dis-je en montant dans la voiture. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'enfuies à cause de nous. J'aimerai que tu saches que ton amitié est précieuse même si elle est toute récente, et quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai envie que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Alors ne nous rejette pas, s'il te plait.

- Ok… dit-elle hésitante et légèrement étonnée par ma franchise. »

Il faudra qu'elle s'y habitude, je suis toujours comme ça !

« Au fait, j'au oublié de te demander : la prof d'anglais elle est jamais là hein ? Demandais-je en démarrant la voiture.

- Non ! D'ailleurs, même si la plupart des élèves trouvent ça super cool, ça m'ennuie fortement.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que mon niveau d'anglais est assez faible et j'aimerais beaucoup m'améliorer car c'est quand même une langue de plus en plus parlée dans le monde… c'est assez universelle. Et puis cette conne nous interroge à l'examen comme si nous étions de parfaits bilingues alors qu'elle ne nous a rien appris de l'année !

- Je pourrais te donner quelques « cours ». Emmett aussi, je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi !

- C'est votre langue maternelle… ça doit être hyper facile pour vous mais moi je suis nulle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Et puis rien de tel que l'immersion pour bien apprendre une langue. Je te propose un marché : tu acceptes de venir à la villa de temps en temps pour améliorer ton anglais avec nous et…

- Attend, j'ai déjà peur de ce que tu pourrais me proposer ! Dit-elle méfiante mais souriant toutefois.

- … Et en contre partie, tu reprends les vêtements qu'on a acheté la semaine dernière. Je n'en peux plus de te voir dans ses pulls difformes !

- Edward m'a dit que tu les avais récupérés…

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Mais alors c'est tout bénef pour moi !

- Pas du tout ! C'est un péché de ne pas profiter de la mode et de ce qu'elle peut nous offrir… tu me rendras un immense service crois moi.

- Dit tout de suite que je suis repoussante dans mes vêtements ! S'offusqua-t-elle… qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible !

- Oh Bella ne soit pas toujours sur la défensive comme cela. Je veux juste t'aider à profiter de ce que la vie t'offre et là, ce sont des fringues : où est le mal, hein ?

- Ok je m'avoue vaincue. De toute façon il est impossible de discuter avec toi !

- Ah parce qu'avec toi c'est facile… »

Elle me tira la langue et je fis de même ! J'étais tellement contente d'avoir trouvé un peu de complicité avec elle que j'en aurai sauté de joie ! Elle me rendit mon sourire tout en chipotant à la radio de la voiture.

« Touche pas à ça ! Dis-je pour la taquiner.

- La musique que tu écoutes : elle craint !

- Oui mais moi je l'aime quand même, dis-je indifférente. »

C'était marrant, j'avais eu presque la même conversation avec Edward lors de notre arrivée à Forks… il n'y avait que quelques semaines d'écoulées et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Bizarre comme le temps passe différemment ici… ou c'était Bella qui de par ses étrangetés ralentissait le temps ? Après tout, on ne s'étonnerait plus de rien avec elle.

« Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on passe à la villa avant que je ne te ramène chez toi ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas… tu crois que les autres seront là ?

- Ne soit pas gênée ainsi Bella. Ils ne te jugent pas et puis... tu n'as rien fait de mal !

- Mouai… dit-elle en se tortillant les mains. »

C'était un tic que je la voyais faire dès qu'elle était contrariée.

« Et puis ainsi, on chargera les cartons avec tes affaires pour les ramener chez toi !

- Tes parents doivent me prendre pour une gamine impulsive.

- Pas du tout, au contraire. Ne te tracasse donc pas et oublie le passé : on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait ! C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux s'y intéresser et crois-moi, je suis bien placée pour le savoir !

- Ah oui ? Tu m'expliqueras un jour toutes vos étrangetés car parfois vous me donnez un peu le tournis !

- Parce que tu n'es pas étrange toi tu crois ?

- Ok : changeons de sujet avant que ça ne dégénère !

- D'accord mais uniquement si tu arrêtes de changer constamment la station de radio ! »

Elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis le parking de l'hôpital. Quelle emmerdeuse ! Un peu comme moi en fait...

« Ok j'arrête, répondit-elle en levant les mains… »

On aurait dit Edward !

Arrivée à la maison, je chuchotai rapidement en sortant de la voiture que Bella était avec moi. Je savais que toutes les personnes présentent avaient pu m'entendre et je voulais qu'Edward le sache.

Nous étions à peine passés la porte d'entrée que déjà Emmett venait à notre rencontre pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Edward, quant à lui se tenait à distance dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Je lui expliquai rapidement ce qu'ils s'était passé par la pensée et ça le fit sourire. Mon frère qui sourit : c'était bon de le retrouver ! Esmée et Rosalie étaient parties en ville.

« Content de savoir que tout va bien alors, dit Emmett en emmenant Bella au salon.

- Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était pas grand-chose. J'en ai vu d'autres !

- J'ai réussi à convaincre Bella de venir de temps en temps près de nous pour perfectionner son anglais.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Emmett curieux, Edward, lui, savait déjà le tout mais il fallait bien alimenter la conversation.

- La prof n'est jamais là et j'ai de grosses lacunes. J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à parler votre langue, c'est tout.

- On commence d'ailleurs tout de suite ! Dis-je en prenant Bella par la main et en l'entraînant vers ma chambre. »

Emmett nous suivit également et c'est en riant que nous commençâmes à ne parler que dans notre langue maternelle afin que Bella assimile les bases de dialogues simples. Son vocabulaire était loin d'être dépourvu et elle comprenait pas mal de choses mais il est vrai que mis à part pour s'en sortir en tant que touriste (demander l'heure, commander au restaurant et demander l'addition ou son chemin), elle était nettement moins douée à l'oral et ses phrases n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens.

Edward, quant à lui, était resté à l'écart, ne voulant sans doute pas s'imposer alors qu'il lui avait promis de lui laisser du temps !

ooOoooOoooOoo

_(EPV)_

J'avais envie d'étriper ce pauvre débile de Tyler et de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure sa mère… bien qu'à mon avis, il ne faudrait pas lui faire grand-chose pour qu'il se mette à pleurnicher. Alice n'avait pas voulu que je l'amène moi-même à l'hôpital pour éviter un « accident » mais je devais avouer que l'épisode de samedi m'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir et même si son sang était toujours envoutant, je sentais que je me contrôlais différemment face à elle : j'étais devenu en l'espace de quelques jours, encore plus fort et résistant à la tentation de me nourrir d'elle.

Lorsqu'Alice nous informa discrètement que Bella était avec elle, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine tellement j'étais heureux de pouvoir la voir. Nous nous étions quitté à peine une heure plus tôt et pourtant elle me manquait déjà. Ma sœur me montra immédiatement ses pensées et je fus soulagé que Bella soit contente que j'aie enfin pris sa défense face aux attaques de Tyler et de Jess. Si seulement j'avais pu lui éviter de prendre un mauvais coup… mais il était trop tard quand je compris leur manœuvre.

Afin de ne pas m'imposer, je les laissai monter dans la chambre d'Alice pour « travailler » l'anglais de Bella. En fait, le mot exact serait plutôt « s'amuser » avec Bella car leurs rires ricochaient sur tous les murs de la maison. Après une petite heure à les écouter, je m'installai à mon piano pour me changer un peu les idées et surtout pour passer le temps. Après un bref morceau de classique, je me rendis compte que, vu que je tournais le dos à la pièce, je ne pourrais pas voir si quelqu'un arrivait. En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé vu que je l'aurai entendu venir. Toutefois, depuis les arrivées en catimini de Bella, je devenais de plus en plus méfiant. Je pris donc soin de faire pivoter mon instrument sur l'estrade, de façon à pouvoir être face au reste de la maison et non plus face à la cheminée.

Mon instinct avait vu juste, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Bella arriva sur la mezzanine avec Alice. Je fis semblant de ne pas les remarquer et commençai un nouveau morceau que je savais, de par mes espionnages, que Bella le connaissait et l'appréciait. Elle s'appuya discrètement sur la rambarde à l'étage et m'observa en souriant.

« Il joue du Coldplay ton frère maintenant ? Il me semblait qu'il préférait le classique, dit-elle à Alice qui avait prit la même position qu'elle.

- C'est récent en fait.

- Il joue vraiment très bien, c'est magnifique ! »

Alice ce mit alors à chantonner, me disant par la pensée de reprendre le morceau du début et de chanter les paroles, ce que je fis sans me faire prier… après tout, je chantais très bien et la douce mélodie de « the scientist » ne pouvait que lui montrer d'avantage mon charme naturelle non ? Je n'avais pas encore dis la première phrase qu'Alice traduisit en un doux murmure les paroles à Bella :

**« Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**  
><em>Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé<em>  
><strong>You don't know how lovely you are<strong>  
><em>Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable<em>  
><strong>I had to find you, tell you I need you<strong>  
><em>Il fallait que je te voie, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi<em>  
><strong>Tell you I set you apart<strong>  
><em>Que je te dise que tu es un être à part<em>  
><strong>Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions<strong>  
><em>Confie moi tes secrets, et pose moi tes questions<em>  
><strong>Oh let's go back to the start<strong>  
><em>Oh reprenons à zéro<em>  
><strong>Running in circles, coming in tails<strong>  
><em>Tourner en rond, se rejoindre<em>  
><strong>Heads are a science apart<strong>  
><em>La pensée est une science à part<em>

**Nobody said it was easy**  
><em>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile<em>  
><strong>Oh it's such a shame for us to part<strong>  
><em>Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions<em>  
><strong>Nobody said it was easy<strong>  
><em>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile<em>  
><strong>No one ever said it would be so hard<strong>  
><em>Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile<em>  
><strong>Oh take me back to the start<strong>  
><em>Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé<em>

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**  
><em>Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres<em>  
><strong>Pulling your puzzles apart<strong>  
><em>Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère<em>  
><strong>Questions of science, science and progress<strong>  
><em>Les questions de science, de science et de progrès<em>  
><strong>Do no speak as loud as my heart<strong>  
><em>Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur<em>  
><strong>Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me<strong>  
><em>Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter<em>  
><strong>Oh and I rush to the start<strong>  
><em>Oh et je cours vers la case départ<em>  
><strong>Running in circles, chasing our tails<strong>  
><em>Tourner en rond, essayer de te rattraper<em>  
><strong>Coming back as we are<strong>  
><em>Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment »<em>

Alice m'accompagna ainsi toute la chanson et je devais avouer que s'était une sacrée bonne idée. Bella ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux et je pouvais sentir que de vives émotions la gagnaient petit à petit. Je le savais parce que je ressentais exactement la même chose ! Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de m'expliquer et de me justifier pour l'épisode « Tanya » et cette chanson était un bon début.

« La musique peut aussi permettre d'apprendre l'anglais, dit Alice distraitement alors que je recommençai à jouer un air classique de Bach, comme si je n'avais pas vu les filles à l'étage en train de me regarder.

- Oui… oui c'est vrai, répondit Bella une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

- Alors on se prélasse les filles ? Ca c'était Jasper qui rentrait de sa chasse.

- Jazz ! Cria Alice en se jetant dans les bras de son amoureux, laissant Bella seule à l'étage car ils disparurent immédiatement dans leur chambre sans même regarder ailleurs. »

Bella hésita un instant à les rejoindre mais elle se ravisa en entendant le rire cristallin d'Alice à travers la porte, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. Ma sœur et son exubérance !

Elle jeta alors un œil à gauche, puis à droite, cherchant sans doute Emmett mais il avait disparu lui aussi. Il ne restait donc plus que moi. Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre et choisi finalement de me rejoindre au salon.

« Ne t'arrête pas pour moi ! Dit-elle timidement alors que je me levais du tabouret de piano.

- Ca va, pas de soucis. Je pense qu'Alice t'a abandonnée…

- Oui, je crois qu'elle m'a même oubliée en quelques secondes ! C'est incroyable l'amour que ces deux là se portent, dit-elle en souriant et en regardant rêveusement vers la chambre de ma sœur.

- J'aimerai parfois partager la même chose qu'eux avec quelqu'un, tentais-je en essayant de capter son regard.

- Et Tanya ?

- Oh avec elle c'était juste du sexe… comme avec toutes les autres d'ailleurs.

- Sympa… il y en a eu tant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse »

J'étais content de voir qu'elle ne s'énervait pas ou ne semblait pas avoir de la rancune ou quoi que ce soit envers moi… pour l'instant.

« Euh, je dois avouer que oui… toutefois j'en ai marre de tout ça et j'aimerai bien essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui.. »

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. C'était celui de Bella… décidément, j'étais toujours arrêté dans mes conversations sérieuses et importantes et non pas dans nos disputes. Le monde est contre moi ou quoi ?

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle en sortant le vieux téléphone de sa poche. Allo ?

- Bella c'est Angela, ça va ? Entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui super et toi ?

- J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il c'était passé au cours de sport et je me demandais si tu allais bien…

- Je vais bien merci, c'est gentil. Tu sais bien que j'ai l'habitude de tomber, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- C'est vrai ! Je suis soulagée si tu vas bien en tout cas. On se voit demain à l'école ?

- Ok ! Et encore merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles. Bisous !

- Bye. »

Et elle raccrocha. C'était bref mais sympa de la part d'Angela de venir aux infos quant à la santé de Bella. Après tout, elles étaient amies, c'était un peu normal. J'allais essayer de reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée mais malheureusement pour moi, c'est exactement le moment qu'Emmett choisi pour faire son entrée. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance ! Quand allais-je enfin réussir à parler un peu avec elle sur mes sentiments ? Et l'interroger sur les siens car je devais avouer que, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait exactement, elle me rendait un peu nerveux : une première pour moi !

« Bella, la voiture est chargée, je te ramène ? Dit mon frère, un peu embrassé voyant qu'il interrompait sans doute quelque chose d'important. Je peux attendre dehors si tu veux…

- Non Emmett… je suis prête, on peut y aller ! Dit-elle précipitamment. »

Voulait-elle me fuir encore ? En même temps c'était logique…

« Edward je, … écoute, … commença-t-elle hésitante. Je voulais te remercier pour avoir pris ma défense ce matin avec Tyler. C'était très… gentil.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondis-je appréciant l'odeur divine que le sang montant à ses joues provoquait à mes narines. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. »

Elle me sourit timidement et parti sans rien ajouter vers la porte menant au garage. Emmett haussa les épaule et pensa _« je suis désolé vieux… »._ Je lui fis un petit signe lui montrant que je n'étais pas contrarié et qu'il pouvait partir. Je trouverai bien un autre moment où Bella daignera bien m'écouter non ? Et puis je devais avouer que je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Ca me laissera le temps d'y réfléchir.

Ce que je ne pensais pas, c'est que je trouverais presque toutes les réponses à mes questions le soir du bal de l'école…

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié…<strong>_

_**A bientôt ;-) **_


	17. Chapter 17 Le bal

_**Les personnages sont le fruit de l'imagination de S. Meyer mais leur histoire est de moi...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 17 : le bal<span>_ (EPV)

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula à une vitesse incroyable. Bella ne semblait plus me faire la tête même si elle ne me parlait pas plus que nécessaire. Elle avait pour la première fois dîné avec nous à la cafeteria le vendredi midi. Enfin, manger une pomme pour être plus exact et c'est sans doute parce qu'il pleuvait dehors mais c'était un début ! En biologie, nous avions pendant deux heures réalisé l'interro sur le cycle cellulaire, je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion d'essayer de lui parler mais je ne désespérais pas de trouver un moment pour le faire.

L'après midi, les cours finissaient plus tôt car le bal, dont les bénéfices étaient destinés au futur voyage en Croatie, se déroulerait le lendemain. Une réunion en salle informatique était d'ailleurs prévue :

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer, dit Jess en envoyant des regards assassins à mes frères parce qu'ils bavardaient avec Bella. »

En revanche, à ma plus grande « joie », elle continuait de m'envoyer des sourires et des clins d'œil aguicheurs. Cette fille ne comprenait vraiment rien de ce qu'on lui disait !

« Tout d'abord, nous avons pensé qu'il était important de faire un planning avec « qui » fait quelle tâche et « quand », afin que chacun puisse à un moment ou un autre profiter de la soirée, intervint Angela qui, comme à la dernière réunion, ne semblait pas vouloir voir Jess en meneuse et organisatrice de l'événement.

- On a déjà fait une pré-organisation, la voici, dit Eric en distribuant un papier à chacun. Nous avons essayé de contenter tout le monde en vous interrogeant cette semaine sur vos préférences. Maintenant, si vous voulez échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre votre tâche ou les heures de prestation il n'y a pas de soucis. »

J'aimais déjà beaucoup plus Eric et Angela. En effet, ils nous avaient tous mis au bar avec Bella à la même tranche d'heure, à savoir en début de soirée. Cela nous permettrait de profiter quand même du bal après minuit et d'être ensemble avec mes frères et sœurs. Jess était aux entrées ce qui voulait dire que je ne la verrais sans doute presque pas : bonne affaire ! Toutefois, elle s'en rendit compte également et fit une légère remarque :

« N'y aurait-il pas moyen que je soi au bar moi aussi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être aux tickets des entrées.

- Trouve quelqu'un pour échanger sa place, suggéra Eric sans même la regarder.

- Quelqu'un est-il intéressé ? Demanda Jess mielleuse en regardant tour à tour les personnes rassemblées mais aucune ne la regardait vu que leurs pensées étaient clairement axées sur le fait qu'ils se trouvaient très bien là où ils étaient sensés être.

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu voulais être à cet endroit, Jess, lui dit Angela.

- Oui mais j'aimerais mieux être au bar finalement. Bella, tu changes avec moi ! »

Ce n'était pas une question… pour qui elle se prend ? Elle n'a aucun droit de lui parler comme ça.

« Non Jess ça ne m'intéresse pas, je suis très bien là où je suis.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est moi l'organisatrice donc JE décide ! Répondit-elle d'un air hautain.

- Ok ! Mais imagine alors un peu le nombre de gens qui risquent de faire demi-tour en arrivant à l'entrée du chapiteau. Ne vont-ils pas penser que c'est une soirée de thons obèses en me voyant ? Alors qu'au bar, si je suis derrière les pompes, on ne me verra presque pas ! »

Comment pouvait-elle parler d'elle-même comme cela ? C'était insensé ! J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle intercepta mon regard et me fit un rapide clin d'œil en souriant malicieusement ce qui me fit fondre sur place. Je me rendis alors compte que c'était une ruse pour se débarrasser de Jess. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire… ggrrr si seulement j'avais su lire dans ses pensées, j'aurai compris plus vite ! Toutefois, l'image qu'elle venait de me donner dans son chemisier noir légèrement décolleté mais pas vulgaire, sa peau laiteuse encadrant ses lèvres roses parfaites et pleines et ses yeux légèrement cachés par quelques mèches un peu folles de son chignon désordonné me retourna le cerveau encore une fois. Elle me faisait à la fois vibrer et fondre, j'en avais presque du mal à respirer bien que l'oxygène ne m'était pas nécessaire.

« Hum, oui sans doute, avoua Jess à contre cœur. Il vaut mieux une personne belle et désirable pour accueillir les gens !

- Tout à fait, confirma Bella. »

Lorsque Jessica eu tourné le dos, elle tapa dans la main d'Emmett qui lui, avait compris plus vite que moi … une première !

« Le chapiteau a été monté et le brasseur amènera tout le nécessaire demain matin. Ca serait bien qu'un maximum de personne vienne pour monter le bar et arranger les camions réfrigérants pour qu'on puisse s'y retrouver facilement et sans perdre de temps, proposa Eric.

- Le DJ amènera son matériel également dans la matinée mais il n'a besoin de personne pour l'aider, ajouta Tyler.

- Et nous avons également reçu les t-shirt « staff », ils sont vraiment supers ! Dit Lauren en ouvrant un énorme carton. Alors, il y a vos noms dessus donc ça va être facile de les distribuer. Jess, voici le tiens, dit-elle en lui lançant le vêtement et en continuant la distribution. »

Ils étaient noirs à courtes manches, imprimés vert pomme avec inscrit en petit sur l'avant nos prénoms sous le logo de l'école et à l'arrière le mot « staff » en grand. Les pensées d'Alice n'étaient pas hyper favorables à porter ce genre de t-shirt mais elle avait eu une vision de ce vêtement et en avait déjà commandé d'autres plus à son goût et ne fit donc aucune remarque à voix haute.

Lorsque toutes les filles eurent récupéré leur bien, elle distribua les tailles hommes et comme elle l'avait dit lors de la première réunion, le t-shirt de Bella était une coupe très large (beaucoup trop large pour elle même) et droite. C'était d'ailleurs le seul t-shirt homme, car nous avions tous reçu des polos à col droits.

« Je t'ai pris une taille homme car ceux des filles sont cintrés et j'imagine que tu ne voulaient pas trop montrer tes bourrelets. Tu vois je pense à toi ! Dit-elle à Bella en lui souriant faussement.

- Tu es trop gentille ! Répondit celle-ci sur le même ton.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on va le modifier et faire en sorte qu'il t'aille à la perfection, lui chuchota Alice. On ne va pas ressembler à des sacs à cause de ses greluches !

- Le tiens à une jolie coupe, tu ne peux le nier ! Et avoue qu'il m'irait beaucoup moins qu'à toi. Te tracasse pas, je m'en moque !

- Mais moi pas ! Tu seras ravissante dans ce t-shirt, foi d'Alice Cullen ! »

La détermination de ma sœur pour un simple vêtement fit sourire Bella. Elle hocha légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, montrant sans doute ainsi qu'elle pensait qu'Alice était complètement folle. Le reste de la réunion ne fut que blabla et petites précisions pour l'organisation du lendemain. Lorsque Jess eu fini, je m'éclipsai assez vite de la salle pour ne pas qu'elle me colle encore une fois dans ses tentatives piteuses de séduction.

La séduction… Carlisle et même mes frères m'avaient déjà suggérer d'y penser et de faire quelques tentatives avec Bella. Noyer le passé n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée mais je devais avouer que je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Un simple sourire faisait fondre toutes les filles que je voulais dans mon lit et aucune n'avait jamais émis la moindre résistance à mon charme naturel. Je savais que je n'étais pas totalement indifférent à Bella mais elle se refusait totalement à l'accepter et était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Emmett m'avait dit un jour de rester moi-même. Seulement, le Edward que j'étais avant n'était pas encore totalement revenu des profondeurs où Tanya l'avait enfermé. Je devais admettre que si je n'avais jamais été d'un naturel patient, il faudrait du temps pour que je puisse montrer à ma petite humaine qui j'étais vraiment et qu'elle laisse tomber toutes ses barrières qu'elle s'était appliquée à dresser entre nous.

Arrivé sur le parking, je m'adossai à ma Volvo en attendant que les autres arrivent. Mon ange délicieux était en grande conversation avec Emmett et je le jalousais de voir qu'il arrivait à la faire rire, rien qu'en faisant le pitre ou en racontant des conneries.

« Alors Eddy, on s'est sauvé de la réunion à vitesse grand V, me lança Emmett.

- Je voulais fuir Jess avant qu'elle ne me coince encore dans un coin. Cette fille est un véritable pot de colle qui ne comprend rien à rien.

- Tu es cruel avec elle, dit Bella le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle est sans doute très amoureuse de toi et elle doit énormément souffrir de ton rejet. »

J'ouvrai des yeux ronds à ces propos. Comment pouvait-elle prendre sa défense et essayer de me caser avec elle alors qu'elles se détestaient et que Jess et sa bande passaient leur temps à lui pourrir la vie ?

« Et bien, … je…, commençais-je ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je comptais répliquer ».

C'est là que son visage sérieux se transforma en un sourire très pincé, tellement elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Emmett et les autres à ses côtés ce foutaient déjà de ma gueule.

« Ok tu me charries Swan ! Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle… dis-je bougon en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Oh non p'tit frère au contraire c'était excellent ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête… s'esclaffa Emmett en riant comme un ours.

- Très marrant en effet, répliquais-je piqué et en riant jaune.

- Eh Cullen c'est de l'humour ! Ne me dis pas que tu es tellement coincé qu'il est impossible de rire avec toi ? Intervint Bella d'un ton un peu plus neutre.

- Je, … si bien sûr…en fait… »

Encore une fois je ne savais pas quoi dire. Dès que j'étais avec elle, je perdais vraiment tous mes moyens ! Edward tu dois absolument changer ton fusil d'épaule, me grondai-je. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas la séduire. J'aurais dû comprendre et entrer dans son jeu… quel idiot je fais ! De plus, elle me trouvait coincé et je fis des efforts pour ne pas m'en offusquer.

« Sinon Bella tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda Alice qui sentait parfaitement que j'étais totalement mal à l'aise.

- Ce soir je vais à la Push mais demain, Billy ferme la taverne à cause du bal. Non seulement il ne s'attend pas à avoir beaucoup de clients mais ainsi, Rachel et moi pourront bénéficier d'une soirée d'amusement. Un bal est plutôt chose rare à Forks il faut donc en profiter !

- Cool, donc on se verra demain matin sous le chapiteau alors ? Demanda Emmett.

- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle en lui souriant. »

C'est à ce moment là que son bus arriva et se gara à l'arrêt prévu.

« Bon et bien c'est le mien, dit-elle en s'éloignant déjà. A demain les gars !

- Attend Bella, dit Alice en courant pour la rejoindre, donne moi ton t-shirt, je vais te l'arranger pour demain.

- Alice, je ne tiens pas à avoir un t-shirt différent des autres et à me faire remarquer pour ça.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets qu'il ressemblera à celui de tout le monde, sauf qu'il t'ira mieux, dit-elle en sautant quasi d'excitation et en fouillant elle-même dans le sac de Bella pour prendre le « précieux » vêtement.

- Comme tu veux après tout, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

J'eu alors un mauvais pressentiment. Tyler et Lauren qui, jusqu'alors étaient restés auprès de Jess et de sa voiture, s'avançaient eux aussi vers le bus et bien que leur pensées n'étaient pas encore arrêtées exactement sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, je pouvais lire qu'il prévoyait de faire un mauvais coup à Bella. Je lançais alors mes clés à Alice en passant près d'elle pour prendre le bus à mon tour. Je lui expliquai rapidement la situation à vitesse vampirique et monta les quelques marches du véhicule pour prendre un ticket auprès du chauffeur. Bella qui jusque là ne m'avait pas vu, se retourna et me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Je dois aller en ville mais les autres voulaient rentrer donc je vais prendre le bus. C'est interdit ?

- Euh, non … bien sûr que non mais ça m'étonne voilà tout. Alice aurait pu aller avec Emmett et Rose et puis, elle m'a dit que tu ne prêtais jamais ta voiture à personne. »

Et c'était vrai. Seulement, j'étais prêt à tout pour faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à Bella.

« Emmett est Rose ont des projets aussi donc voilà ça rend service à Alice et Jazz. Je peux faire ça pour ma sœur non ?

- Oui, tu fais ce que tu veux, dit-elle en allant s'installer à côté d'une fenêtre ».

Elle semblait perplexe mais je pense que je ne m'étais pas si mal d ébrouillé que ça. Lauren et Tyler me regardaient déjà bizarrement et au vu de leurs pensées, ils se doutaient déjà que leur plan pour ridiculiser Bella ne pourrait pas être mis à exécution aujourd'hui. Je la suivrais comme son ombre, quitte à prendre le bus moi-même avec elle tous les jours, si elle ne voulait pas venir avec moi en voiture. Je me devais absolument de la protéger des plans diaboliques de ces ados frustrés et tellement ennuyeux qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire dans leur vie.

Après que le chauffeur m'ait rendu ma monnaie, je m'avançai dans la petite allée du véhicule jusqu'à la banquette deux places de Bella.

« Puis-je m'asseoir près de toi ? Demandais-je gentiment et en affichant mon plus beau sourire.

- Le bus ne m'appartient pas et les voyageurs peuvent s'installer où ils veulent, répliqua-t-elle totalement indifférente ».

Toutefois, lorsque mon flan toucha son bras et que ma cuisse se colla à la sienne, j'entendis son cœur s'affoler et son corps se raidir. Moi, mon corps se raidit aussi mais pas au même endroit ! La puissance de son parfum et l'électrisation que notre contact m'avait provoqué me rendait presque dingue et j'avais envie de plus… de beaucoup plus. J'arrivai cependant à me contrôler de mieux en mieux et c'est en silence qu'elle regarda distraitement pas la fenêtre. Je me concentrai fortement sur ses pensées afin d'en détecter une infime partie, une simple phrase ou même un mot : mais rien. Je commençais à croire que j'avais imaginé ses pensées lorsqu'elle était partie si précipitamment de la villa en « m'envoyant au diable ». Après tout, son regard était plus qu'éloquent…

« Pas d'écouteurs aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je pour briser le silence entre nous.

- Non, dit-elle sans me regarder.

- Pourtant, chaque fois que je t'ai vue monter dans ce bus, tu écoutais de la musique…

- Oui mais je ne retrouve plus mon vieux baladeur.

- Tu l'as égaré ?

- Non, je ne perds jamais rien. Je suis maladroite mais pas distraite, expliqua-t-elle fixant toujours son attention sur la fenêtre.

- Je ne comprends pas alors, l'encourageais-je et tentant à nouveau de capter son attention car j'avais une envie folle, non je dirais même un besoin vitale, de voir ses yeux et de me noyer dans son regard enchanteur.

- Je pense que Jess à fouillé mon sac au dernier cours de sport et depuis, je ne le retrouve plus. Seulement, je n'ai aucune preuve donc je dois me contenter de ne rien dire…

- Cette fille a vraiment un truc contre toi !

- Sa vie est tellement ennuyeuse et elle a le fond tellement méchant qu'elle ne trouve rien d'autre à faire, dit-elle d'un air lasse. »

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi et m'offris un timide petit sourire. Son regard était à la fois blasé et triste. J'aurais tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras… mais je ne voulais pas forcer le contact. Tyler et Lauren, quant à eux, nous fixaient attentivement et tentaient d'écouter toute notre conversation afin d'aller en raconter le moindre détail à Jess.

« En tout cas, commença-t-elle hésitante et en tortillant ses mains, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, l'autre jour, de te féliciter pour ton interprétation au piano. Tu joues vraiment magnifiquement bien. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir en faire autant un jour.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite. J'ai juste beaucoup de temps pour m'entraîner.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres hobbys ?

- Si bien sûr, mais je dois dire que je dors très très peu (_même pas du tout mais ça, je n'osai pas lui avouer_). Du coup, j'ai plus de temps à consacrer à mes activités.

- C'est vrai que quand on y pense, dormir est une vraie perte de temps. Toutefois, c'est quand même une activité nécessaire et même vitale. J'aimerai pouvoir dormir plus, moi par contre.

- Serais-tu une marmotte ? Dis-je dans une tentative piteuse de la taquiner.

- J'aimerai parfois ! Il y a des moments où j'apprécierai m'endormir pendant plusieurs jours, voire même des semaines pour me réveiller lorsque tout un tas d'événements contraignants se seraient déroulés. Ca serait vraiment bien… dit-elle songeuse.

- Oui, j'avoue que moi aussi parfois j'aimerai pouvoir dormir…

- Tu dis ça comme si tu ne dormais jamais ! M'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, non pas du tout, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise mais en tentant de sourire. Quelle idée, c'est impossible ! »

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc pas à mentir correctement avec elle ? J'avais presque envie de tout lui dire, de tout lui révéler, de tout lui expliquer. Mais ça la ferait sans doute fuir et je la perdrais à jamais. En même temps, ne rien lui révéler était très malhonnête… quel choix Cornélien !

J'arrivai quand même à détourner la conversation pour la faire parler un peu de son travail à la Push et de son lien fort avec Billy et Rachel qui avaient été là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive et ce depuis toujours.

Arrivés en centre ville, elle prit son sac qu'elle avait déposé sur le sol entre ses jambes afin de me faire comprendre qu'elle allait descendre. Je fis semblant de rien et me levai à mon tour. Lorsque le bus s'immobilisa, nous descendîmes sur la petite place de Forks, où quelques jeunes et moins jeunes, profitaient du temps doux pour le début du printemps en se prélassant ou en discutant sur les quelques bancs fixés au sol le long des trottoirs.

« Bon et bien, j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur en ville, dit-elle en me lançant un tout petit regard timide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci c'est gentil.

- Je dois… dit-elle en montrant la rue menant à la Push du doigt.

- Bien sûr, dis-je distraitement, mon regard fixé au sien. »

Elle ne disait rien et moi non plus car ses yeux m'envoutaient et j'aurais pu les contempler ainsi pendant des heures. Elle était tellement belle, tellement désirable et fascinante. Je souffrais à l'idée de la voir partir et s'éloigner de moi. Plus je passais du temps en sa compagnie, plus mon besoin d'elle s'inscivait au plus profond de mon être. Toutefois, je devais absolument prendre sur moi pour ne pas éveiller chez elle quelques soupçons : elle ne m'avait pas encore autorisé à lui expliquer mes raisons et mes sentiments sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tanya et je me devais de respecter son choix.

Je l'avais vue à plusieurs reprises dans les pensées de ma famille faire une bise sur la joue pour dire bonjour ou au revoir. Elle ne s'était jamais approchée de moi comme cela et je devais avouer que j'en étais presque vexé. Je pris donc soin de m'avancer doucement vers elle, posant mes mains sur ses petites épaules fragiles. Je déposai alors délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue dans un rapide petit baisé d'au revoir. Les lèvres possèdent une grande quantité de nerfs sensoriels et le contact de sa peau chaude sur la mienne de marbre m'électrisa délicieusement en une sensation divine. J'avais tellement envie de plus… rien qu'à y penser ça m'effrayait car il y a encore quelques semaines, l'idée de toucher simplement une humaine me rebutait au plus au point. Je me devais quand même d'être prudent et c'est presqu'à contre cœur que je m'obligeai à la lâcher. Elle garda la tête baissée mais je vis ses joues qui avaient pris une sublime couleur rouge vif. Son cœur s'était emballé encore une fois, ce qui me donnait du courage dans mes tentatives piteuses de séduction.

« A demain alors, dis-je en lui relevant subtilement le menton pour profiter une dernière fois de ses yeux.

- A… a de.. main, bégaya-t-elle en se précipitant dans la rue. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en repensant au contact de sa peau sur mes lèvres. Le fait de savoir que je n'avais rien perdu de mon charme me rassura car mon égo commençait à en prendre un sacré coup. C'est seulement lorsque je revins sur terre que je me rendis compte que deux vautours n'avaient rien perdu de la scène qui venait de se passer. Le bus n'avait pas encore redémarré et Tyler et Lauren me regardaient avec dédain tout en pensant que Jess allait être très intéressée par le récit de la scène dont ils venaient d'assister. Je ne pu m'empêcher de leur faire un bref petit signe de la main avant de m'éloigner. C'était puéril et totalement inapproprié mais je ne pu m'en empêcher.

Après avoir observé Bella travailler à travers les vitres de la Push, je rentrai chez moi en courant afin de faire plaisir à Esmée qui se plaignait de ne plus me voir aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Je passai donc une grosse partie de la soirée ainsi que mon début de nuit en compagnie des miens avant de retourner dans la chambre de Bella, à son insu. J'avais passé la majorité de mes nuits à ses côtés, dans le petit fauteuil près de son lit, à l'écouter parler dans son sommeil. Souvent, mon prénom sortait de ses lèvres, parfois de façon heureuse, parfois de façon coléreuse. Cette nuit, lorsque je passai une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre pour la retrouver allongée sur son lit, je compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était très agitée, bougeait beaucoup dans des mouvements saccadés et semblait se plaindre de quelque chose. Je tendis l'oreille mais ne compris rien du tout de ce qu'elle pouvait baragouiner entre ses dents.

Je l'observai ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour la calmer. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle pouvait rêver mais je pouvais quand même imaginer que ses songes s'apparentaient plus à du cauchemar qu'à une situation idyllique. Tout à coup, elle se redressa violemment et se mit à crier, très fort. Je me sentis instantanément très mal. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait à l'intérieur de moi à la voir ainsi souffrir. Je ne savais pas si je devais la rassurer et la prendre dans mes bras ou bien me tirer vite fait avant qu'elle ne me repère. Après tout, me trouver ainsi dans sa chambre devrait la perturber plus que de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, en hurlant en pleine nuit. Malheureusement pour moi, ma seconde d'hésitation fut celle de trop…

« Edward ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant rapidement, la respiration saccadée et en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. »

Elle chercha précipitamment l'interrupteur de sa petite lampe de chevet mais je m'étais déjà enfuis le plus vite que je pouvais vers mon arbre dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de refermer correctement la fenêtre en partant. Je la vit donc se pencher à celle-ci, probablement à ma recherche. Elle se pencha et scruta les environs, tournant rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Après quelques minutes, comme elle ne voyait absolument rien d'étrange ni aucune trace de ma présence, elle haussa les épaules et referma la fenêtre avant de retourner se coucher. Je ne pris bien évidemment pas le risque de retourner voir si elle s'était rendormie mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle pense avoir rêvé.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre et ce n'est qu'au petit matin, lorsque je la vit se diriger vers la salle de bain que je quittai mon arbre pour aller me changer et rejoindre mes frères. Nous avions tous rendez-vous au chapiteau pour préparer le bal du soir.

« Eh mais c'est notre petit Eddy qui daigne déjeuner avec nous ce matin, lança Emmett lorsque j'entrai à la cuisine.

- Laisse ton frère tranquille et fini ton assiette, le gronda Esmée. »

Je lui fis un petit bisou sur le front pour non seulement lui dire bonjour mais aussi pour la remercier d'avoir fait taire mon idiot de frère. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le frigo et prit une poche de sang ainsi qu'un verre dans l'armoire juste à côté.

« Du sang ce matin ? Interrogea Rosalie.

- Nous allons passer la soirée sous un chapiteau remplit d'humains pour la plupart en chaleur, je pense qu'il faut être prudent, c'est tout.

- Ou tu comptes passer à la vitesse supérieure avec une de ces humaines en particulier qui, bien qu'elle semble te détester, a le souffle coupé et le cœur qui s'emballe dès que tu lui montre ton minable petit sourire que tu veux séducteur, proposa Emmett.

- Ahah, très drôle. Mais moi, je suis certain que mon sourire est tout à fait charmant, contrairement au tien ! Répliquai-je en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête. »

Il voulu riposté mais comme d'habitude, je vis son attaque dans ses pensées avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Ca suffit les garçons, nous sommes à table ! Dit Esmée pour nous ramener à l'ordre.

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, ajouta Alice en levant enfin son nez du magasine people qu'elle était en train de feuilleter.

- En tout cas, ajoutai-je, je pense que vous devriez prendre aussi vos précautions et vous nourrir correctement aujourd'hui…au cas où…

- Nous avons chassé une bonne partie de la nuit, c'est bien suffisant, assura Alice. En revanche, toi, tu n'as pas chassé !

- Si un peu, près de la maison de Bella, dis-je distraitement pour détourner l'attention du fait que je n'avais eu qu'un malheureux lapin.

- Tu parles ! Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit suffisant, dit-elle en me montrant par ses pensées qu'elle avait eu une vision de ma minuscule proie. Si tu avais chassé correctement, tu n'aurais pas à prendre du sang humain. Je te rappel que le but de notre alimentation est de nous en passer le plus possible et non pas de nous en servir au cas où…

- C'est bon Alice, je le sais très bien alors pas de sermons, s'il te plait. La nuit à été agitée.

- Bella ne va pas bien ? Demanda Jasper réellement inquiet.

- Si, enfin je pense. Elle m'a vue cette nuit dans sa chambre.

- Quoi ? Dirent ensemble Rose, Esmée et Alice.

- Edward, il te faut être prudent voyons ! Que lui as-tu dis pour te justifier ?

- Rien du tout, expliquai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle avait un sommeil agité et semblait faire un cauchemar quand tout à coup, elle se réveilla en sursaut et la seconde d'hésitation que j'eu fit qu'elle me vit. Mais je me suis enfuit direct et le temps qu'elle allume sa lampe j'avais disparu. Je pense qu'elle a cru à une continuation de son rêve ou à une hallucination. Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle rêve de moi !

- Ah oui et comme tu en es si sûr hein ? Questionna Emmett comme si j'étais un parfait mytho.

- Parce que c'est MON prénom qu'elle prononce au moins une fois par nuit dans un doux murmure et non le tien !

- N'empêche qu'il me semblait que tu allais faire un effort pour mettre un coup de pied au cul du petit connard prétentieux que ta soi disant Tanya avait forgé. Je vois qu'il y a encore du boulot !

- Emmett qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin hein ? J'ai fait un truc qui t'a déplu ou tu as un réel problème de cerveau ? S'il faut je peux t'arranger ça…

- Non mais vous allez arrêter maintenant ? Me stoppa Esmée. Vous allez non seulement arrêter de vous lancer des piques mais en plus vous aller finir de déjeuner et en silence ! »

Dans ces cas là, il ne valait mieux pas la contredire. Je pris donc un siège après avoir terminé mon verre de sang et me servis un peu de céréales pour faire passer tout ça.

Lorsque tout le monde eu fini, nous nous rendîmes au centre ville comme prévu, pour donner un coup de main à Jess et Angela dans l'organisation de la soirée qui nous attendait. Enfin, c'était surtout à Angela et Eric car quand il s'agissait de vraiment travailler, il semblerait que Jessica et sa bande soient aux abonnés absents. Pour commander, tout est ok, mais quand il faut vraiment mettre la main à la pâte, il n'y a plus personne ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour nous déplaire car il s'avérait que même si nous ne les connaissions que très peu, les amis de Bella étaient vraiment sympas. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas encore arrivée alors que ça faisait plus d'une-demi heure que nous étions tous à l'ouvrage. Je me risquai à poser la question d'un air que je voulu distrait à Angela, alors que je l'aidais à transporter des bacs de bières.

« Au fait, Bella ne devait-elle pas venir ce matin ?

- Si mais je pense qu'elle n'avait pas de bus avant 9h30. Enfin si, il y en a un, mais ça la faisait arriver super tôt donc je lui ai dit qu'elle ne se tracasse pas et qu'on pourrait commencer sans elle. »

Mince quel con je fais. J'avais tellement l'habitude d'avoir ma propre voiture que je n'imaginais même pas quelqu'un sans un moyen personnel de locomotion. J'aurai dû y penser et lui proposer de l'emmener.

« Je vais aller la chercher, proposais-je immédiatement en plantant la pauvre Angela sur place. »

Elle me manquait déjà…. Et puis je devais d'abord la sonder sur ce qu'elle se souvenait exactement de cette nuit et j'aimais mieux le faire sans qu'il y a trop de monde aux alentours.

Sans même réponde à Emmett qui me demandais où j'allais en courant comme ça, je grimpai dans ma Volvo et me dirigeai vers la maison de Bella, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai avant qu'elle ne prenne le bus.

Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivai à temps ! Elle était déjà assise dans la petite cabane près de l'arrêt, attendant patiemment son véhicule. Je m'arrêtai alors à sa hauteur et baissai la vitre passager.

« Eh Bella, je t'emmène ? Lançai-je joyeusement.

- Euh salut… hésita-t-elle en regardant tout de même si son bus n'arrivait pas. »

Bon ok, encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas passer du temps avec moi. Ca me rendit immédiatement triste. Bon sang Edward ne soit pas susceptible ainsi, on dirait Rosalie !

« Aller tout le monde t'attend au chapiteau et il y a du taf, on a besoin de toi !

- Ok, fini-t-elle par dire avant de s'installer à mes côtés. »

Immédiatement, son doux parfum de frésia inonda l'habitacle mais contrairement à avant, le monstre enfuit au creux de mon ventre n'apparu pas pour me donner envie de me nourrir. Je ressentis simplement un bien être total et rassurant. Sa présence m'était presque vitale, elle était devenue ma dose d'héroïne. C'est donc ainsi quand le lion s'éprend de l'agneau ?

« Bien dormi ? Demandai-je distraitement, faignant ainsi la simple politesse. »

Immédiatement, ses joues se colorèrent d'un roue pourpre ce qui amplifia encore son parfum. J'attendis quelques instants mais elle ne me répondit pas.

« Bella ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui oui, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Ben pourquoi tu rougis comme ça alors ?

- Pour… pour rien.

- Aller, tu ne me la fait pas à moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Rien du tout. »

Bon, ça n'allait pas être très facile de lui tirer les vers du nez bien que la note de l'humour semblait un peu marcher. Je lui lançai alors un regard interrogateur, tentant de l'encourager à continuer comme si j'étais tout simplement curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.

« Tu n'étais pas seule c'est ça ? Tu vois quelqu'un en se moment ? Interrogeais-je bien que je savais exactement la réponse.

- C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle pour se dérober.

- Eh non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu me rejette la faute mais c'est en fait toi qui ne répond pas à une bête question : as-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui ok ça va. En fait, commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains une nouvelle fois, j'ai… j'ai rêvé de toi.

- Ah oui, fis-je surpris… comme si je l'étais réellement…

- Oui et tu étais même dans ma chambre. Mais le temps que j'allume la lampe, tu t'étais enfuis par la fenêtre ».

Mince, elle m'avait vraiment vu. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle avait rêvé ou me testait-elle ? Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour voir des choses qu'elle n'était pas sensée voir et comprendre des paroles qu'elle n'était pas sensée entendre ?

« J'espère au moins que tu as un fait un joli rêve. Je m'en voudrais de te faire peur la nuit ! Dis-je en feignant l'hilarité.

- Ben en fait, s'était bizarre, expliqua-t-elle hésitante. En se moment je fais des rêves étranges où je me fais attaquer par un truc mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne suis même pas capable de dire si c'est humain, animal ou… autre chose. Mais cette nuit, j'ai fais un double rêve. Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu as déjà vécu ça : on a l'impression qu'on se réveille mais en fait c'est dans le rêve et on n'est pas vraiment réveillé du coup. Et quand je me suis réveillée dans mon rêve, tu étais là. Puis je pense m'être réellement réveillée et, bien entendu, tu n'étais pas là, finit-elle en riant nerveusement.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

En réalité, pas du tout car je ne me rappelais pas avoir dormi un jour. Mais je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire et en soit, cela me rassurait car cela voulait dire qu'elle pensait ne pas m'avoir réellement vu cette nuit debout dans sa chambre.

« Bah, oublie tous ces mauvais rêves car aujourd'hui c'est la fête ! »

Qu'est-ce que j'avais à être d'humeur joyeuse ainsi ? Je me surprenais moi-même ! Etait-ce simplement dû au fait que ma douce Bella soit simplement à mes côtés pour discuter comme des gens civilisés sans pour autant se crier dessus ou se reprocher des choses dites (ou pas) ? En tout cas, ça me plaisait ! J'en étais même presque nerveux.

Arrivé au chapiteau, je profitai qu'elle trifouillait dans son sac pour aller lui ouvrir la porte passager et l'aider à descendre. A mon époque c'était une des bases de la séduction du parfait gentleman et j'avais envie d'essayer ça avec elle. Après tout, mon but était de l'éblouir pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de moi… et ça marcha ! Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que je faisais, elle se mit à rougir de plus belle et m'offrit un très timide sourire sans oser me regarder. Elle en était que plus magnifique même si elle portait un bête jeans délavé et troué au genou, des Converses et un sweater à capuche trop grand pour elle. Ce n'est que lorsque je la vit de dos que je me rendis compte que le logo de son pull était celui de l'équipe de baseball de Seattle, les Marines !

« Tu es fan de baseball toi maintenant ? Demandai-je étonné. Tu sais que cette équipe est l'une de mes préférées ?

- Ce n'est pas mon sweat, c'était celui de Jacob. Je l'aime bien car il est assez large et me tien bien au chaud.

- C'était donc lui le fan ?

- Oui, il aimait beaucoup le baseball, bien qu'on n'en joue que très peu ici. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, probablement toutes dirigées vers son ami, je ne me permis pas d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je mis donc discrètement une main dans le creux de ses reins pour la conduire vers les autres sous le chapiteau. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que je faisais, une nouvelle fois son cœur s'emballa, à ma plus grande joie ! J'adorais entendre ce son harmonieux alors qu'il aurait dû me donner l'envie bestiale de me nourrir. Je faisais vraiment d'énormes progrès et j'en étais de plus en plus fière.

« Eh Bella, cria presque Alice en nous apercevant. »

Elle sautilla comme à son habitude jusqu'à nous et pris brièvement la miss dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Par contre, mon petit lutin de sœur était elle aussi contre moi car elle m'enleva ma belle pour qu'elle l'aide dans ses tâches et je me retrouvai alors avec mon débile de frère à transporter des fûts de bières, en faisant bien évidemment semblant que ceux-ci soient incroyablement lourds.

Pour la saison, le temps était vraiment très doux et une poignée de garçons commençaient à enlever leur t-shirts, montrant ainsi qu'ils suaient au travail mais pour également faire profiter les filles de leur maigrelette musculature naissante d'ado. Lorsqu'Emmett s'en rendit compte, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le fanfaron et enleva également son t-shirt laissant ainsi apercevoir son corps imposant et carré de joueur de rugby, musclés comme un ours dans son torse en forme de V. Rosalie se mordait déjà la lèvre inférieur pensant vivement qu'il faudrait qu'elle l'éloigne de tout ce petit monde pour en faire son affaire. Cependant, son orgueil la fit changer d'avis car elle se rendit compte que la majorité des filles n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour SON apollon et elle en était hyper fière.

« Ahlala les gonzesses, j'vous jure ! Dis-je en les rejoignant pour essayer de me moquer un peu de mon frère.

-Quoi ? Demanda Bella en clignant légèrement les yeux comme si elle avait du mal à revenir à la réalité après la vue parfait du corps d'Emmett.

- Un tas de muscles et ça y est, vous fondez comme neige au soleil !

- Ca te va bien de dire ça Cullen, me répondit-elle le regard malicieux.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es quelqu'un qui accorde une grande importance au physique, donc, tu n'as pas à te moquer de nous car on trouve ton frère craquant… désolée Rosalie mais c'est vrai !

- Tu peux le contempler ma belle, répondit celle-ci fière comme un paon, tant que tu n'y touche pas !

- T'inquiète, je n'oserais même pas ! Rit-elle franchement. »

Cette fille me rendait de plus en plus dingue. Parfois elle était franche, parfois elle était timide. Par moment elle était piquante et à d'autres elle était pleine d'humour. Je ne savais jamais quel comportement adopter avec elle !

« Toujours est-il que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis, répliquai-je pour me défendre. Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, la beauté… de l'âme est également essentiel.

- Oui bien sûr, ça se vérifiait parfaitement avec ton ex !

- Tu connais l'ex d'Edward, Bella ? Interrogea Angela intéressée.

- Euh, disons que je l'ai rencontrée. Une beauté fatale, blonde avec des jambes d'un mètre cinquante mais une langue de vipère. Tout le contraire de ce que tu prétends, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention.

- Tanya était une erreur. Ca arrive non ? Répondis-je provoquant.

- Ou alors, tu es tout simplement jaloux du corps de rêve de ton frère ! Dit une fille dont le prénom m'échappait… Carlie je crois.

- Oh ça par contre je ne pense pas, car il est beaucoup mieux que lui, dit Bella distraitement. »

C'est juste comme elle eu fini sa phrase qu'elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ca me fit sourire instantanément. Elle avait quand même prit le temps de m'observer lorsque j'étais à moitié nu dans ma serviette de bain et elle avait visiblement apprécié de spectacle. Elle détourna alors le regard pour ne pas que je la voie embarrassée.

« Hein, tu as déjà vu Edward en petite tenue ? Interrogea toujours la fille, très intéressée.

- Rapidement, répondit-elle.

- Raconte, ajouta Angela.

-Les filles, je ne suis pas un vulgaire morceau de viande ! Dis-je en faisant semblait d'être offusqué par leur propos. Je suis là, tout près, et je comprends parfaitement ce que vous dites alors ne parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Arrête un peu p'tit frère, intervint Alice, on sait que tu aimes être au centre de l'attention. Et puis, je crois que ces demoiselles aimeraient comparer avec Emmett ! Ajouta-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Qu'avait-elle vu et qu'elle me cachait ? Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire. Nous n'avions jamais, au cours de notre longue existence, été si proche d'humains et passé autant de temps avec eux. Tous ces moments qui semblaient tout à fait normaux pour ses ados étaient en réalité totalement nouveaux pour nous et je devais avouer que c'était assez agréable.

« Emmett, criais-je à mon frère pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Ces demoiselles aimeraient comparer ta musculature de bodybuildé à mon corps de rêve naturel !

- Ah oui, dit-il en passant un bras sur mon épaule. Mais les filles, pas besoin que le petit Eddy se déshabille, il n'en vaut pas le coup d'œil !

- T'es qu'un gros vantard, dis-je en riant puis en le bousculant légèrement. »

Les filles s'étaient assises sur l'estrade du DJ et les quelques unes qui étaient un peu plus loin se précipitèrent pour les rejoindre afin de profiter du spectacle que nous allions leur offrir. Si Carlisle était là, il désapprouverait et Esmée nous réprimanderait pour notre comportement de gamins. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que nous étions sensés être ? En tout cas, les autres vrais gamins, qui étaient toujours en train de travailler, nous regardaient d'un sale œil.

« Eh les gars, leur criais-je, les filles sont fatiguées et veulent un petit moment de détente. Venez un peu les régaler, leur proposais-je pour les inclure à notre petit groupe, bien qu'ils allaient sembler bien gringalet comparer à nous. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment et comme les filles les encourageaient à venir nous rejoindre, ils se déridèrent et approchèrent en riant. Alice détourna l'attention en mettant en marche une des platines du DJ. Joe Cocker et son célèbre « You can leave your hate on » résonna alors sous le chapiteau ce qui fit siffler, crier et applaudir les filles, tout à la fois : le cliché type, digne d'une série TV ! Les miss étaient hyper excitées… même celle que je voulais le plus impressionner riait de bon cœur aux côtés de Rosalie et d'Angela. C'était bizarre, parce que j'aurai pensé que Bella aurait fait la timide dans ce genre de situation. Mais en réalité, c'était tout le contraire et ça la rendait encore plus séduisante.

Alors qu'Emmett et les autres se trémoussaient gauchement, je me rendis compte que Jazz nous observait, appuyé contre l'un des montant du chapiteau, ne voulant semble-t-il pas participer à notre petit délire. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais il me précisa par ses pensées qu'il préférait s'abstenir. Toutefois, lorsqu'Alice vint se coller à lui en lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'elle aussi aimerait beaucoup rendre jalouses toutes les filles présentes, il mit de côté sa réserve naturelle et n'eut d'yeux que pour sa dulcinée alors qu'elle s'installait sur l'estrade auprès de Bella, en sifflant comme un joueur de foot avec deux doigts entre ses lèvres. Ce mec était totalement à la merci de mon gnome de sœur et était ainsi incapable de la contredire pour quoi que ce soit !

Alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt, je fis de même en priant pour capter le regard de Bella. A la vue de notre torse sculpté et parfait, la majorité des filles se turent, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. On se serait cru dans un dessin animé de Looney Tunes et je m'attendais à voir leurs langues pendantes à tous moment ! Toutefois, Jazz et moi eurent la décence, pour les autres garçons, de ne pas trop se mettre en avant et c'est à force d'accolades et de rires avec les autres que nous nous exhibâmes pour les filles qui avaient, il faut l'avouer, de plus en plus chaud.

Quand la musique finit, elles applaudirent en sifflant et nous saluâmes… on se serait cru dans le film « The full monty », sauf que nous avions gardé nos pantalons. C'est sur ce bon moment que nous entendîmes une voix glaciale à l'entrée du chapiteau.

« Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse au lieu de bosser. Vous vous croyez dans un club de striptease ? »

C'était Jess. En réalité, elle n'était pas vexée par le fait qu'on ne faisait rien, elle l'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas été présente pour assister au spectacle. Les garçons et une majorité de filles se dispersèrent immédiatement, de peur de récolter les foudres de la reine mère. Moi, je fis exprès de m'approcher de Bella et de mes sœurs, mon sourire en coin ravageur sur les lèvres, histoire d'en rajouter une couche pour tourmenter et contredire Jess. Alice et Rose embrassèrent amoureusement (et même très chaudement) leur moitiés ce qui concentra l'attention de Bella sur moi.

« Eh playboy, tu as un déhanchés ridicule mais merci pour l'idée du show ! Dit-elle en me rendant mon t-shirt que je lui avais lancé.»

De nouveau, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction. Je la voyais plutôt se mettre à rougir comme une pivoine et à détourner le regard. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Ou alors c'est moi qui aurais aimé qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

« Mon déhanché est magnifique tu veux dire, répondis-je l'air offusqué mais sans cesser de sourire. Avoue que tu as apprécié le spectacle Swan. Et puis, pourrais-tu en faire autant ? Ajoutais-je en l'aidant à descendre de l'estrade. »

Sa maladresse légendaire la fit légèrement trébucher et c'est dans mes bras qu'elle se retrouva au lieu de tomber. Lorsque je senti ses mains chaudes atterrirent sur mon torse, le contact m'électrisa à un point que j'eu l'impression que le reste du monde s'était éclipsé et qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux. Son corps mou se déforma tout en épousant parfaitement le mien solide et dur comme le marbre. Enfin, elle eu une réaction dite « normale » : son cœur s'accéléra, ses joues s'empourprèrent et je jurerai avoir vu du désir dans ses yeux, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle.

« Edward »

Je tournai la tête pour voir Jess s'approcher sur ses talons, dans une jupe quasi inexistante tellement elle était courte. Je senti Bella s'éloigner de moi mais je la rattrapai par la main et la lui tint pour ne pas qu'elle me laisse seul avec l'autre greluche.

« C'est super que tu sois venu pour aider, dit Jess en s'approchant et en voulant elle aussi placer ses mains là où le contact de Bella avait agréablement brulé mes pectoraux.»

Je me reculai immédiatement pour ne pas qu'elle ne touche ma peau froide. Je savais que Bella n'y était pas sensible mais je ne voulais non seulement pas que Jess me touche ainsi et élimine alors la douce sensation que je pouvais ressentir mais en plus, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle me pose des questions sur le fait que je pouvais rester torse nu en ayant une température glaciale.

« Swan, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Demanda-t-elle un peu piquée par mon subtil rejet, ce qui me fit resserrer ma prise sur la main de Bella.

- Non, je préfère rester là, répondit-elle en passant un bras dans mon dos pour laisser reposer sa main sur mes hanches dénudées. »

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur puis compris à son air malicieux qu'elle voulait m'aider à me débarrasser de Jess. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux car en bonus, je pouvais prolonger le contact avec elle.

« En fait, on est très occupés là, Jess, dis-je sans quitter Bella des yeux et en lui passant un bras sur les épaules tout en caressant sa joue de mon autre main. Je suis sûr que de loin, on avait l'air d'un parfait petit couple, fou amoureux. Moi, je l'étais, donc je n'avais pas beaucoup de difficultés à entrer dans mon rôle. Les pensées de Jessica étaient noires de colères et remplie d'une jalousie mal placée.

« Quoi ? Vous deux, vraiment ? Edward, tu me fais marcher c'est ça ? Non mais tu l'as déjà regardée ?

- Oui, je ne fais que ça, dis-je distraitement en souriant toujours à Bella dont les yeux profonds et magnifiques m'envoutaient de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Bella, continuai-je, est la créature la plus belle, délicieuse, ensorcelante, magnifique, gentille et attentionnée que je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant.

- Hum, n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Tu as bu la moitié des casiers de bières que tu as rangés ma parole. »

Je ne l'écoutais même plus… je n'avais qu'une envie : déposer ma bouche sur les petites lèvres roses et pleines qui me souriaient toujours, juste à quelques centimètres de mon nez.

Toutefois, je ne le fis pas car je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation et qu'elle pense que je me servais d'elle seulement pour me débarrasser de Jess, bien qu'au départ, elle semblait consentante, non?

C'est les pas de l'autre pinbèche qui s'éloignaient qui me fit redescendre sur Terre. Elle n'était vraiment pas contente du tout : bonne affaire !

« Merci.

- Pour quoi ? Dit-elle soutenant toujours mon regard.

- Pour m'avoir aidé à me débarrasser de Jess.

- Y…y a pas de quoi. Toutefois, la tirade des compliments ça faisait peut être un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je pensais chaque mot…

- Mais bien sûr !

- Non sérieux Bella attend, dis-je pour la retenir alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Je le pense réellement ! Tu ne m'as pas encore laissé l'occasion de m'expliquer sur ce fameux soir à la villa. Bien qu'Alice m'ait déjà un peu aidée avec la musique de Coldplay, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu saches…

- Bella ! Angela a besoin de toi ! »

C'était Eric qui venait de nous interrompre. Ma miss en profita pour détaler à toutes jambes. Grrr, je n'y arriverai donc jamais ! C'était hyper frustrant !

« Ne désespère pas, tu vas y arriver ! Me rassura Jasper qui n'avait bien évidemment rien loupé de la scène.

- Ouai… je commence à en douter.

- Ne prend pas cet air de chien battu va ! Tu ne vois donc pas tous les énormes progrès que tu as déjà faits avec elle ? Soit patient, ça va s'arranger. »

Sur ce, il pressa un peu mon épaule et reparti en direction des autres où Jess donnait déjà une multitude d'ordres. Une vraie inspectrice des travaux finis celle là ! Toutefois, je commençais à voir dans les pensées des autres qu'elle était un peu moins écoutée et qu'elle en énervait plus d'un. Apparemment, depuis des années, personne n'osait la contredire mis à part Bella, et le fait que ma famille et moi montrions notre désaccord quant à mettre cette greluche sur un pied de stalle, ils prenaient confiance en eux pour, petit à petit, l'envoyer balader.

Le reste de la journée, je ne vis quasi pas ma belle, étant chacun occupé de notre côté. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il ne nous restait plus qu'à rentrer nous changer et nous préparer pour la soirée.

« Bon et bien avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir attraper le bus à temps. On se voit ce soir les gars ?

- Bella attend, je vais te ramener chez toi, proposai-je en lui offrant mon petit sourire en coin qu'elle semblait tant aimer.

- Inutile, intervint Alice, ta tenue pour ce soir est prête à la villa, tu n'as qu'à revenir avec nous et on pourra ainsi se préparer entre filles ! »

Ma sœur sautait littéralement sur place en battant des mains. En fait, elle comptait utiliser Bella comme d'une poupée, une nouvelle fois, sauf qu'au lieu de lui acheter des vêtements elle comptait la coiffer, la maquiller et même l'habiller… comme une Barbie !

« Attend, MA tenue ? Chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Alice ?

- Je t'ai juste acheté deux trois petites choses. Un cadeau pour te remettre de ta mini commotion du cours de gym. On m'a toujours dit que quand on est malade il n'y a rien de tel que de se faire gâter.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu essayes de trouver des excuses bidons pour justifier le fait que tu as fait du shopping ? Tu sais que les gens comme toi on leur conseil de se faire soigner… ?

- Oh Bella tu exagères toujours ! Et puis, je savais que tu n'accepterais pas un cadeau sans raison donc voilà, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! Tu n'as maintenant plus besoin de prendre le bus, on pourra revenir tous ensemble à la soirée !

- Jazz, elle est vraiment toujours comme ça hein ? Je n'ai pas le moindre mot à dire… Interrogea-t-elle résignée.

- Eh oui Bella, il va falloir t'y faire ! Rit-il en prenant Alice dans ses bras qui jubilait à l'idée d'avoir toujours raison. »

Résignée, elle monta alors dans ma Volvo, le plus naturellement du monde, afin de rentrer à la villa. J'aurai pensé qu'elle préférerait partir dans la Jeep d'Emmett afin de me fuir, comme à son habitude, mais à ma plus grande surprise, elle n'envisagea même pas l'idée car elle se dirigea directement vers ma voiture. En chemin, on se disputa un peu la station de radio pour finalement tomber d'accord lorsque « Holiday », de Green Day, retentit dans l'habitacle.

Arrivés à la villa, on riait toujours car elle se moquait de mon accent lorsque je chantais. Je n'avais pas d'accent, c'est elle qui en avait un ! J'adorais de plus en plus son attitude envers moi car elle s'apparentait à la relation qu'elle avait avec Emmett. Cette fameuse relation que je lui jalousais depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Carlisle avait finalement raison : je devais me montrer naturel et spontané et elle ferait pareil avec moi. Bien évidemment, j'avais envie de plus mais les visions bloquées et étranges d'Alice me donnaient le pressentiment d'être sur la bonne voie.

C'est en ayant un bras posé sur ses épaules que l'on franchit le seuil de la maison, pour être accueilli par une Esmée ravie de revoir Bella.

« Bella, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir parmi nous ! Dit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur les deux joues.

- Madame Cullen, merci pour votre accueil.

- C'est Esmée, et tu le sais ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui caressant légèrement le bras.

- Je… oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser pour être partie si précipitamment l'autre jour. C'était incroyablement mal élevé…

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus que l'on parle de ça. Alors efface moi cet air timide et ses joues rouges d'embarra immédiatement. Tu es la bienvenue, cette maison est la tienne et tu y viens ou en repart comme bon te semble, c'est d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Répondit-elle en souriant largement à ma mère qui irradiait de contentement.

- Tout c'est bien passé pour la préparation du bal ?

- Oui c'était super, dit Alice en avançant vers la cuisine. On est venu pour manger un morceau et se préparer.

- Papa est à l'hôpital ? Demandais-je à Esmée pour faire bonne figure devant Bella car je savais parfaitement que c'était le cas.

- Oui mais il sera de retour pour manger avec nous.

- Super. Et on mange quoi exactement ? J'ai une dalle terrible !

- Emmett surveille un peu ton langage ! Le gronda Esmée.

- Ben quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit d'incorrect… »

En soit, c'était vrai mais Esmée sortait beaucoup moins que nous au milieu des humains et il est vrai que son langage n'avait pas beaucoup évolué depuis plusieurs décennie.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement dire « j'ai très faim » ? Proposa-t-elle un peu embarrassée. Désolée Bella, je dois te paraître vieux jeu.

- Non pas du tout, vous avez raison... »

Sur ce, Esmée nous informa que le repas serait prêt aux alentour de dix-neuf heure. Nous avions tous rendez-vous au chapiteau à vingt-et-une heure ce qui nous laissait largement le temps de nous préparer.

« Tu va utiliser la salle de bain d'Edward, dit Alice à l'attention de Bella. Ainsi, on pourra se préparer en même temps !

- Tu pourrais au moins demander à ton frère si ça ne le dérange pas…

- Mais non que ça ne le dérange pas ! Aller vient, on a du boulot ! Répondit-elle en la poussant dans les escaliers. »

Elle me lança un regard d'excuse et je lui répondis par un petit clin d'œil, tout en les suivant vers ma chambre. Arrivés sur la mezzanine, nous reçûmes les ordres d'Alice sans oser broncher :

« Edward, tes affaires sont déjà sur ton lit. Donne à Bella des serviettes et un peignoir pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre, après sa douche, dans ma chambre pour s'y préparer. Toi, tu ne te lave pas les cheveux pour que Rose puisse te les coiffer : les pinces tiendront mieux que si tes cheveux sont flous.

- Tu veux aussi que je m'épile le maillot ou ça ira ? Demanda-t-elle à mon petit chef de sœur pour se moquer un peu…

- Ne fait pas la maline avec moi Swan ! Ce soir, je t'ai promis que tu serais ravissante, malgré cet affreux t-shirt et Alice Cullen à toujours raison, tu as oublié ? Maintenant, il faut que tu y mettes un peu du tien, j'en peux rien ! Aller, hop hop hop, tu as du boulot ! Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans ma chambre… et l'idée du maillot est pas si mal !»

Et elle nous planta là avec toutes ses directives. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers Bella, on eu tous les deux la même réaction : secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite, montrant ainsi qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde quant à la folie d'Alice.

« Bon aller viens. Si tu veux profiter de l'eau chaude assez longtemps que pour te détendre, tu as intérêt à rentrer sous la douche au plus vite ! »

Je mis donc une main dans le creux de son dos pour la guider jusqu'à ma porte que je lui tins ouverte pour la laisser passer galamment avant moi. Lorsqu'elle entra, ses yeux balayèrent discrètement la pièce. Sa curiosité était tout à fait compréhensible : une chambre reflète la personnalité de son propriétaire et je me réjouis de me rendre compte qu'elle semblait de plus en plus s'intéresser à moi. J'allais directement mettre le chauffage dans la salle de bain pour être certain qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. C'était la première fois qu'il servait mais j'espérais très fort, intérieurement, que ça ne serait pas la dernière…

« Voilà, j'ai posé les serviettes et le peignoir sur le lavabo. Tu trouveras dans le dernier tiroir du meuble, à ta gauche, des brosses à dents neuves, si tu veux sers toi !

- C'est super gentil, merci beaucoup, dit-elle timidement sans oser me regarder. Bon ben… j'y vais alors »

Elle s'avança vers la porte et lorsque je voulu la laisser passer en m'écartant sur la droite, elle prit la même directement que moi. Je me décalai alors vers la gauche mais elle fit de même.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

- Pas de soucis, on va y arriver, dis-je en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules pour la faire pivoter en même temps que moi. »

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge puis elle disparu dans la salle de bain après avoir refermé la porte.

Je tendis l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit qui m'indiquerait ce qu'elle faisait exactement. J'entendis le frottement de ses lacets de chaussures, puis la fermeture éclair de son jeans qui glissa ensuite sur sa peau, dans un murmure. Puis, l'eau commença à couler et je ne perçu que le clapotis des nombreuses gouttes s'écrasants sur son corps nu avant de tomber inlassablement sur le sol.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : la rejoindre. Encore une fois, je m'abstins et patientai jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe le bout de son nez par une petite ouverture de la porte. Je pris sur moi de ne pas la regarder afin de ne pas la gêner davantage. J'avais pris un livre pour donner le change et faire semblant d'être occupé. Lorsqu'elle me vit assis sur mon lit, elle se décida à sortir, enveloppée dans mon peignoir de bain trop grand, ses petites mains tenant d'ailleurs les deux pans avant, afin de cacher un peu plus sa poitrine.

« Ca va ? Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? Demandai-je en refermant mon livre.

- Oui merci c'est super gentil. Ca fait vraiment beaucoup de bien de prendre une douche, répondit-elle en hésitant à venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable mais j'imagine que tu aimerais encore plus le bain à bulles, pour se détendre il n'y a rien de mieux !

- Oui c'est vrai… vous avez tous des salles de bains immenses et hyper équipées dans cette maison ! Bien que j'aime mieux l'ambiance qu'il règne dans la tienne. Elle est plus sobre que cette d'Alice et côté détente, cela me convient mieux. »

Elle rit légèrement de timidité, avant de se décider à venir poser ses fesses tout au bord du lit, à au moins un mètre de moi. Elle appréciait ma salle de bain… c'était déjà un bon début. Je commençais à me contenter de vraiment très peu et ça ne me ressemblait pas vraiment. Un silence embarrassé s'installa alors entre nous. Je ne pouvais m'empêché d'observer sa nuque alléchante et la ligne de son cou découverte car elle avait relevé ses cheveux afin de ne pas les mouiller, comme l'avait recommandé Alice. Autant il y a quelques semaine je me serait mis à imaginer que je plantais mes canines dans sa peau pâle, juste à l'endroit que j'observais, autant maintenant je rêvais d'y déposer un baiser et d'y promener le bout de ma langue, espérant lui arracher quelques frissons de plaisir... et bien évidemment, mon corps et surtout mon entre jambe réagirent au quart de tour.

« Bella on t'attend alors dépêche toi ! »

Ca, c'était Alice qui avait juste passé la tête par la porte afin de nous rappeler à l'ordre. Elle était déjà quasi prête, ce qui n'échappa pas à la fine observatrice qu'était Bella.

« Elle me presse pour simplement prendre une douche et enfiler un t-shirt alors qu'elle est déjà presque prête. Il me semblait qu'on devait se préparer ensemble ? Si elle est capable de s'habiller et de se maquiller si vite, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle prévoit deux heures pour moi ! Il y a tant de boulot à faire que ça ? Me demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Je t'assure que non ! Tu es très belle au naturel.

- Merci, dit-elle en détournant la tête pour cacher ses joues toutes rougies de par mon compliment. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. »

Et elle parti sans même me lancer un regard, visiblement soulagée de pouvoir me quitter. Je ne savais pas trop comment je devais le prendre...

Je pris donc aussi une douche et enfilai le jeans noir et le polo du « staff » sur un t-shirt à manche longue, noir également. Je pris soin de ne pas trop toucher à mes cheveux pour qu'ils restent naturellement en désordre, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Mon cœur se gonfla quand j'aperçu la brosse à dent qu'elle avait utilisée dans le gobelet prévu à cet effet, juste à côté de la mienne. Jamais personne n'avais eu une brosse à dent dans ma salle de bain… je devais sans doute me faire des films. Elle avait probablement agit sans même réfléchir, un peu comme par habitude mais une petite voix dans ma tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut être un signe et qu'elle l'utiliserait à nouveau.

Après ça, j'attendis patiemment qu'Alice en ait fini avec la pauvre Bella que j'entendais ce plaindre au fur et à mesure que le temps passait :

« Alice, il est hors de question que j'enfile ce genre de sous vêtements… ok ils sont noirs et personne ne les verra mais quand même ! … Bon oki je ne te contredis plus…. Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ma coiffure ? Je veux juste un truc tout simple… j'aime pas le sophistiqué…. Vous êtes trop jolies les filles je ne fais absolument pas le poids…Pourquoi avoir pris un jeans si serré aux chevilles ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas mes mollets, ils sont gigantesques et on ne voit qu'eux avec ça… Alice je ne tiendrai pas toute la soirée sur des talons… on ne va pas arrêter de marcher, et peut être même danser, … je refuse d'avoir les pieds en compote ! »

Sinon, je perçu beaucoup de rires et de taquineries divers. N'y tenant plus, je sorti de ma chambre pour les rejoindre quand je fus arrêté par mes frères qui faisaient eux aussi le pieds de grue devant la porte d'Alice, tels deux gardes du corps.

« Hep, on ne passe pas, m'informa Emmett d'une fois de gendarme.

- Aller c'est bon, je vais juste leur demander quand elles auront fini pour prévenir Esmée pour le souper.

- Pas besoin mon chéri tout est près, les filles ont le temps. »

Bon ok, même ma mère était de connivence.

« Les gars sérieux. On ne les emmène pas à un bal chic en limousine où elles auront de superbes robes de soirées et nous des costumes de pingouins. Elles portent des jeans et un affreux t-shirt, pas de quoi en faire une montagne de suspense…

- Non, mais Alice nous a donné des ordres et tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut que s'incliner si nous ne voulons aucune représailles, dit Jasper résigné.

- Ok, allons les attendre au salon au moins… vous aurez déjà moins l'air de vigiles les gars ! »

Emmett s'esclaffa comme un ours avant de sauter au dessus de la balustrade de la mezzanine pour atterrir sans encombre sur le sol du salon. Esmée le réprimanda de façon vampirique : Bella aurait pu le voir !

Nous attendîmes encore une demi-heure et mes frères avaient même commencé une partie de jeu vidéo quand les filles sortirent enfin pour nous rejoindre et même si elle ne portait effectivement qu'un jeans et un polo sur un t-shirt noir (un peu comme moi en fait), Bella était à couper le souffle. Elle portait une paire de bottes basses, montant à peine quelques centimètres au dessus de ses chevilles avec son jeans entré à l'intérieur. Alice lui avait commandé un polo presque identique au nôtre sauf que le sien était légèrement cintré et décolleté, ce qui mettait en valeur non seulement sa poitrine mais aussi ses hanches rondes. Ses cheveux étaient savamment relevés en un chignon décoiffé et qui laissait filer quelques mèches un peu folle, dont une sur l'arrière de la tête qui longeait la ligne de son cou… Avais-je dis à Alice que cette fameuse mèche descendant vers ses seins m'avait déjà rendu fou une fois en classe ou était-ce un pur hasard ?

Enfin, elle était un peu maquillée mais très légèrement. Un simple brillant à lèvres mettait en relief leur couleur naturelles que j'aimais tant et ses yeux étaient agrandit de par un fin trait noir et une petite couche de mascara sur ses longs cils : magnifique !

Elle ne semblait pas nous avoir vus nous déplacer au pied de l'escalier pour les accueillir comme des princesses. Alice sauta dans les bras de Jazz et Emmett se colla immédiatement à Rosalie. Bella posa alors son regard ensorcelant sur moi et je suis sûr que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre une deuxième fois.

« Ca va Cullen ? Me demanda-t-elle. On dirait que tu as vu un truc étrange…

- Je, … euh… non ça va. Tu es très jolie ce soir…

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. Je ne sais pas comment Alice à fait pour me dégoter ce polo mais j'avoue que je l'adore !

- Moi aussi, dis-je doucement sans la quitter des yeux, toujours émerveillé.

- Tu à l'air d'un con, m'informa discrètement Emmett. Ressaisi toi mon vieux ! »

Alors que les filles papotaient gaiement tout en rejoignant Esmée en cuisine, mon père rentra de l'hôpital.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Lança-t-il en rangeant sa veste dans le placard de l'entrée.

- Salut papa, dis-je en essayant de retrouver mes esprits. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la cuisine où les filles mettaient déjà la table. Pendant l'heure qui suivit et durant toute la durée du repas, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Bella. Elle était souriante, et gaie. Elle semblait heureuse d'être tout simplement là, en compagnie de gens qui l'écoutait et s'intéressait à elle. Elle était capable d'entretenir une conversation avec n'importe qui et sur n'importe quel sujet. A plusieurs reprises, ma famille m'envoyait des signes ou des regards pour que je me montre plus agréable et naturel mais j'étais tellement maladroit que je donnais plus l'impression d'être désagréable qu'autre chose. Ma famille ne me reconnaissait plus, je le voyais bien dans leurs pensées et à vrai dire, je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même !

Ensuite, nous nous rendîmes au chapiteau pour prendre notre place derrière le bar. Mis à part les quelques élèves de l'école qui étaient là pour « travailler », il n'y avait encore personne. Bella nous expliqua que c'était tout à fait normal et que dans ce genre de soirée, l'heure d'arrivée était souvent comprise entre dix heures trente et minuit. On s'installa derrière le bar, non sans un autre regard noir de Jess qui avait remarqué que le t-shirt de Bella n'était plus le même, bien qu'il ressemblait très fortement à celui des autres. Je la surpris même à penser qu'il était mieux que le sien, mettant plus en évidence la poitrine. En fait, plus je scannais les pensées de Jessica, et plus je me rendais compte que ce qui l'animait contre ma belle c'était simplement de la jalousie… pour tout : son indépendance, son intelligence, sa capacité à se rendre agréable auprès de tous, son amitié avec nous, son ex petit copain. Visiblement, Jess avait elle aussi des vues sur Jacob et elle avait été rejetée. Le voulait-elle parce qu'il était avec Bella ou était-ce l'inverse ? Je n'aurais pas su le dire mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder pour vérifier que nous étions vraiment ensemble.

« Jess n'arrête pas de nous regarder, informai-je Bella en faisant exprès d'être très proche de son oreille. »

Nous étions déjà installés derrière le bar, avec Jazz. Les filles ainsi qu'Emmett étaient juste devant les pompes et derrières les barrières nadars pour réceptionner les commandes ainsi que les tickets boissons.

« Ah oui ? Dit-elle en tournant doucement la tête pour vérifier ce que je lui disais. Elle veut sans doute s'assurer qu'on ne lui a pas raconté des bobards tout à l'heure.

- J'avoue que j'ai bien envie de la satisfaire.

- Tu es cruel avec cette pauvre fille, Cullen.

- Oh arrête un peu, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de te venger de ses coups bas, chuchotai-je toujours à son oreille de ma voix suave et en posant mes mains sur chacune de ses hanches. »

Oui c'est vrai, je profitais de la situation mais je pouvais affirmer que ça lui plaisait aussi au vu de l'affolement de son cœur à mon contact. Je remarquai immédiatement que ses larges hanches étaient totalement façonnées pour mes grandes mains. De plus, pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de tenir quelqu'un dans ma poigne, de l'agripper alors qu'avec mes précédentes conquêtes, le contact était souvent dur, froid et l'extrémité de mes doigts se retrouvait bien souvent dans le creux vide du bas du dos, ce qui n'était pas agréable du tout. Bella était une fille ronde mais entièrement conçue pour moi, j'en étais maintenant certain !

Elle sourit malicieusement avant de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules et de déposer un baiser délicat dans le creux de mon cou, juste à la ligne de jonction avec mon oreille. J'ai cru que j'allais me liquéfier sur place mais je pris sur moi pour me contrôler du mieux que je pouvais car elle était maintenant totalement dans mes bras et le moindre faux pas pouvait m'amener à la blesser, voire même pire, à la tuer. Je devais absolument garder à l'esprit qu'elle était humaine si je ne voulais pas la briser dans mon étreinte.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte à travers les pensées de Jasper qu'une autre personne éprouvait de la jalousie à nous observer tous les deux. Je scannai rapidement les esprits aux alentours et compris que Mike Newton ne voyait pas du tout d'un bon œil mon rapprochement avec Bella. J'avais donc vu juste l'autre jour en classe : il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là… enfin du moins pour lui car Bella ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce garçon étant donné qu'il était toujours fourré avec Jess, Tyler et les autres. Son regard envers moi était si noir que s'en était presque troublant. La colère obscurcissait ses pensées et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à déterminer pourquoi il était jaloux et surtout, ce qui l'empêchait de s'être rapproché de Bella depuis les nombreuses années durant lesquelles ils se côtoyaient.

« Tu crois qu'on l'a rendue assez jalouse là ? Demanda Bella en plaçant son front sur mon menton tout en caressant ma nuque de sa main chaude, juste à la naissance de mes cheveux ce qui me procura des frissons, sensation que je ne me rappelais pas avoir ressentie un jour…

- Je… je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais qu'on est en train de rendre Mike complètement dingue par contre.

- Hein ? dit-elle en se redressant. Non mais tu es fou ? Et puis comment pourrais-tu le savoir…

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je suis persuadé qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, tu ne t'en étais jamais rendue compte ? Il ne faut pourtant pas être un fin observateur pour le deviner !

- Arrête ! Mike est un des rares gars qui traîne avec Jess et qui ne passe pas son temps à me faire des coups foireux ou à m'insulter. Cependant, il ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi.

- Ok, si ça t'amuse de le croire…

- Jess ne regarde plus, tu peux ranger ta panoplie d'acteur !

- Et si je n'en avais pas envie hein ? Demandai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, profitant de son odeur magnifique et de la chaleur de sa peau.

- Il y en a qui ne perdent pas de temps ! On nous fait croire qu'on déprime depuis des mois pour la perte de son soi-disant petit copain mais en fait, on ne console vite pour le remplacer ! »

Ca s'était Lauren qui épanchait sa bile à haute et intelligible voix afin de déstabiliser Bella… et ça marcha !

« Edward, s'il te plaît… »

Elle essayait de me repousser et je devais absolument me ressaisir et la laisser se détacher. Elle plissa des yeux, m'interrogeant du regard avant de me demander, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix:

« A quoi tu joues ? Lâche-moi, ajouta-t-elle totalement troublée par l'intervention de Lauren.

- Eh les gars, ça va bien ? Les gens commencent à arriver mais c'est bizarre, ils restent à l'entrée du chapiteau sans pour autant entrer et profiter de la musique… »

Merci Alice de me sauver de ce mauvais pas. J'étais persuadé que Bella appréciait notre rapprochement mais visiblement, je me trompais. Elle jouait la comédie et fut semble-t-il très mal à l'aise par les propos sur Jacob. Elle l'aimait toujours et je pense que ça ne changerait jamais. C'était d'ailleurs tout à fait compréhensible. Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une fille facile qui passe d'un gars à un autre. J'avais tellement envie pourtant qu'elle comprenne que ce n'étais pas un jeu pour moi… mais j'étais tellement maladroit avec elle ! J'avais de plus en plus peur de la perdre et qu'elle me repousse fit une petit déchirure dans ma poitrine.

« C'est normal, il est encore tôt, expliqua Bella en tentant de sourire à ma sœur, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Ils vont attendre un peu pour voir si l'ambiance est bonne et si un maximum de gens arrive. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils s'en iront voir ailleurs pour chercher un peu d'amusement, donc, ça serait ridicule de payer le prix d'une entrée pour ne pas rester. Du coup, ils attendent à l'extérieur.

- C'est ridicule ! Une ambiance, ça se crée et si personne n'est à l'intérieur, elle risque fort de ne pas exister !

- Eh oui ma pauvre Alice, que veux-tu ? La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui est totalement paradoxale mais c'est ce qui la rend si riche ! Philosopha Bella en mettant un bras autour des épaules de ma sœur. »

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour vérifier les dires de Bella. Heureusement pour nous, le chapiteau commença à se remplir et nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à courir dans tous les sens afin de servir tout le monde, en un minimum de temps et ce, avec des boissons toujours fraîches et des bières bien servies. On voyait immédiatement que Bella avait l'habitude de se genre de travail et c'est de main de maître qu'elle aiguilla chacun des membres de ma famille, moi y compris, afin de satisfaire tout le monde et dans les plus brefs délais.

Il était passé minuit et demi et l'ambiance était totalement chaude et festive. Il y avait un peu plus de mille cinq cent personnes sous le chapiteau, tous entre seize et trente-cinq ans. La musique était très variée et une multitude de jeunes s'exhibaient sur la piste de danse, sous les montages de sons et lumières, le tout agrémenté d'un fumigène qui avait une légère odeur de vanille. Nous fûmes tous content de voir l'équipe qui devait nous relayer arriver. L'un d'entre eux était déjà un peu éméché mais s'il ne décidait pas de boire la moitié des verres qu'il servirait, il devrait sans sortir sans trop de problèmes.

Bella se faufila dans la foule, à la rencontre de diverses personnes de sa connaissance. Comme nous la suivions, elle nous présentait parfois brièvement. C'est ainsi qu'on fit la connaissance d'un certain Jean et de sa copine, Victoria. On croisa un gars dénommé Quill qui, semble-t-il, était un ancien collègue de son père et qui était de service pour superviser et vérifier le bon ordre de la soirée. Il était d'origine indienne et j'aurai parié qu'il était de la famille de Rachel et Jacob car il y avait un petit air de ressemblance. Un cousin sans doute… Ses pensées ne me plaisaient guère car il avait lui aussi des vue sur ma Bella. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit ou proposé par respect pour Charlie et Jacob. De plus, il était plus vieux qu'elle de presque dix ans. Cependant, il commençait à se demander si le moment n'était pas venu de tenter sa chance, surtout que Bella allait avoir dix-huit ans et qu'elle était toute jolie dans son polo décolleté, les cheveux coiffés et les yeux légèrement maquillés. Cette fille était ensorcelante pour beaucoup et j'avais intérêt à me méfier de la concurrence !

Lorsqu'enfin Bella trouva Rachel, elles s'embrassèrent brièvement avant de discuter et de nous présenter au compagnon de celle-ci, Seth. C'était un gars au visage poupon mais complètement joviale et sympathique. Il se mit à discuter avec moi comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde et ce depuis toujours. Il me plaisait et ce fut avec plaisir que je pris part la à la discussion alors que les filles se racontaient les derniers potins du jour. Mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà partis sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant collés chacun à leurs compagnons respectifs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Seth alla chercher à boire et lorsque Bella eu son verre de bière, elle alla avec Rachel parler au DJ, Embry qui était lui aussi un cousin de la famille Black. En gros, sous ce chapiteau, tout le monde était un peu de la même famille… les joies de vivre dans une petite ville !

J'étais complètement obnubilé par les fréquentations masculines de Bella. J'étais jaloux de tous ceux qui avaient la chance de l'approcher, de lui effleurer le bras ou de lui parler tout simplement. Jasper vint à plusieurs reprises me calmer et m'insuffler de la raison mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Lorsque les filles revinrent, elles riaient de bon cœur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Seth.

- Oh rien de particulier, répondit Bella. Rachel est déjà saoule et raconte n'importe quoi !

- Pas du tout ! Je suis complètement alerte et sous contrôle. Aller vient danser miss Swan, maintenant qu'on a parlé à Embry, on va pouvoir profiter de la bonne vieille musique des années quatre-vingt ! »

Et elles partirent en riant sur la piste, pour se déhancher et se défouler, tout en chantant comme des dingues au milieu de la foule qui ne se souciaient absolument pas d'elles. Alors que tout le monde entonnait « Sunday bloody Sunday » de U2, Emmett détourna l'attention de Bella qui le regarda en plissant des yeux, un air très interrogateur :

« J'aime les dimanche sanglant ! Vivement demain d'ailleurs ! »

Quel crétin ! La chanson parlait de guerre mais Emmett d'autre chose évidemment. Toutefois, Bella se mis à rire en se moquant de mon frère et l'incident passa sans encombres !

« C'est bon de voir Bella comme ça, me confia Seth en l'observant. Ca faisait presqu'un an qu'elle n'avait pas été si souriante et gaie. Je ne sais pas quel a été le changement dans sa vie mais visiblement, ça lui réussi ! »

Je ne répondis rien, songeant avec orgueil que c'étais peut-être moi le changement…

« Allez mesdemoiselles en piste pour un petit délire musical ensoleillé ! On part sous les tropiques, là où il fait chaud chaud chaaauuuud ! Come on les filles, montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capables pour nous plaire ! »

Embry tentait tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ambiance derrière ses platines et ça marchait plutôt bien. Plus des trois quart du chapiteau se bousculait pour danser et profiter un maximum de la musique. Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson mais il est vrai qu'elle était entraînante… bien qu'un brin vieillotte.

_Vivre, sous l'équateur du Brésil,  
><em>_Entre Cuba et Manille  
><em>_A l'heure d'été c'est facile,  
><em>_Oh prend moi la main, vient danser…_

Ce n'était sûrement pas le tube de cette année mas ça l'avait été à une époque. Tous le monde connaissait les paroles par cœur.

_Vient danser, sous le sunlight des tropiques  
><em>_L'amour se raconte en musique  
><em>_On a toute la nuit pour s'aimer  
><em>_En attendant, vient danser…_

J'avais parfois l'impression que Bella me regardait en chantant. Etait-ce une invitation ou encore mon imagination ? Si j'en parlais à un de mes frères il me dirait sans hésitations que je devenais complètement parano ! Toujours est-il que le spectacle qu'elle m'offrait me faisait fondre de désir. Elle dansait à merveille et si j'avais voulu la faire douter de son déhanché lorsqu'elle s'était moquée du mien plus tôt dans la journée, je devais avouer que je me serais trompé largement. Elle bougeait son corps sur la musique comme une vraie pro de la danse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me joindre à elle. La musique qui suivit fut le fameux « Waka » de Shakira. Rachel connaissait un peu la chorégraphie. Elle montra quelques pas à Bella et aux quelques filles qui les entouraient et elles partirent dans un délire de bras en l'air et de balancés sexys.

La chanson suivante, me décida à devenir le partenaire de ma belle. C'était sans doute le futur tube de l'été. La musique latino continua donc de raisonner tout autour sur des paroles, il faut l'avouer, totalement grotesques*, mais presque de circonstance :

**Mossa, mossa  
><strong>_Divine, divine  
><em>**Assim você me mata  
><strong>_C'est comme cela que tu me tues  
><em>**Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego  
><strong>_Oh si je t'attrape, oh oh si je t'attrape_

Moi, j'attrapai les hanches de Bella et commençai à tenter de faire quelques pas de danse latine avec elle. Elle sembla surprise au début puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire et elle se laissa guider, suivant la musique et mon corps de plus en plus collé au sien.

**Delícia, delícia  
><strong>_Délicieuse, délicieuse  
><em>**Assim você me mata  
><strong>_C'est comme cela que tu me tues  
><em>**Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego  
><strong>_Oh si je t'attrape, oh oh si je t'attrape_**  
><strong>

Les gens tout autour commençaient à nous observer tout en pensant que nous formions le couple parfait pour cette danse car nous étions en totale harmonie avec la musique. Bella ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, son attention étant concentrée sur mon visage, comme si j'avais un truc sur le nez ou je ne sais pas quoi qui la faisait sourire… ou étais-ce mes yeux qu'elle fixait ainsi ? Mon torse était à présent collé à sa poitrine et son genou était logé dans mon entre jambe, ses deux bras autour de mon cou et les miens encerclant son dos.

**Sábado na balada  
><strong>_Samedi en soirée  
><em>**A galera começou a dançar  
><strong>_La foule a commencé à danser  
><em>**E passou a menina mais linda  
><strong>_Et la plus belle fille est passée  
><em>**Tomei coragem e começei a falar  
><strong>_J'ai pris courage et j'ai commencé à parler__  
><em>

Son front commençait à se couvrir de sueur sous la chaleur des projecteurs lumineux et sa respiration était de plus en plus haletante sous l'effort que je lui infligeais mais elle ne se plaignait pas et continuait à évoluer avec moi, son sourire ne la quittant à aucun moment. Le mien était d'ailleurs aussi large que le sien et jamais je n'avais ressentit autant de chaleur sur mon corps. Jamais je n'avais eu une telle partenaire de danse non plus ! Elle était à la fois sensuelle et sexy et j'étais fière de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Lorsque la musique changea en un slow, je pris soin de bien garder sa main dans la mienne, afin de continuer à profiter de la danse avec elle. Je n'avais envie que d'elle. Plusieurs filles, au cours de la soirée, s'étaient approchées malicieusement de moi mais je les avais soit ignorées, soit repoussées avec courtoisie. La seule pour laquelle mon cœur mort de vampire était prêt à rebattre était ce minuscule bout de femme, têtu et borné, un peu ronde mais totalement envoutante, qui avait silencieusement accepté de rester ma cavalière sur un vieux tube des Scorpions** :

**Time, it needs time**  
><em>Du temps, il faut du temps<em>  
><strong>To win back your love again<strong>  
><em>Pour reconquérir ton amour<em>  
><strong>I will be there, I will be there<strong>  
><em>Je serai là, je serai là<em>  
><strong>Love, only love<strong>  
><em>L'amour, seul l'amour<em>  
><strong>Can bring back your love someday<strong>  
><em>Peut ramener ton amour un jour<em>  
><strong>I will be there, I will be there<strong>  
><em>Je serai là, je serai là<em>

**I'll fight, babe, I'll fight**  
><em>Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai<em>  
><strong>To win back your love again<strong>  
><em>Pour reconquérir ton amour<em>  
><strong>I will be there, I will be there<strong>  
><em>Je serai là, je serai là<em>  
><strong>Love, only love<strong>  
><em>L'amour, seul l'amour<em>  
><strong>Can break down the wall someday<strong>  
><em>Peut mettre abat le mur un jour<em>  
><strong>I will be there, I will be there<strong>  
><em>Je serai là, je serai là<em>

Alors que le refrain allait commencer, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je jurerais l'avoir vu sentir mon cou. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à m'enivrer de son odeur. Nous restâmes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre à se balancer doucement de gauche à droite sur ce slow langoureux. La plupart des amoureux qui nous entouraient s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et j'aurai voulu pouvoir faire pareil. Seulement, je devais absolument lui expliquer mes sentiments d'abords. Je devais lui dire ce qu'il c'était réellement passé à la villa et ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je ne jouais pas uniquement d'être avec elle pour rendre jalouse Jess. Je la désirais elle, pour tout ce qu'elle était…

**If we'd go again**  
><em>Si toutefois nous recommencions<em>  
><strong>All the way from the start<strong>  
><em>Toute notre histoire depuis le début<em>  
><strong>I would try to change<strong>  
><em>J'essaierais de changer<em>  
><strong>The things that killed our love<strong>  
><em>Les choses qui ont tué notre amour<em>  
><strong>Your pride has built a wall, so strong<strong>  
><em>Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide<em>  
><strong>That I can't get through<strong>  
><em>Que je ne peux pas passer à travers<em>  
><strong>Is there really no chance<strong>  
><em>N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance<em>  
><strong>To start once again<strong>  
><em>De recommencer<em>  
><strong>I'm loving you<strong>  
><em>Je t'aime<em>

Ses yeux étaient maintenant pétillants, ont aurait dit qu'une multitude de diamants étincelaient à l'intérieur de ses iris et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, je suis sûr que mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais plus attendre ! J'entrepris donc de l'emmener à l'extérieur du chapiteau histoire de trouver un peu d'intimité.

« Ben, où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de mon brusque départ, ma main ne voulant absolument plus lâcher la sienne.

- Viens, il faut qu'on parle !

- Quoi maintenant ? On était bien là à danser non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Viens ! »

Elle n'émit pas plus de réticences à me suivre, ce qui me soulagea un peu. Arrivé dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, je contournai le chapiteau pour trouver un endroit isolé. Là, un petit coin sombre près d'un mur de brique me sembla l'emplacement idéal. Je l'entrainai donc et la plaquai dos au mur, mes mains retrouvant immédiatement le chemin de ses hanches, mon bassin attiré par le sien. Une multitude d'émotions me traversaient à cet instant et leur force était telle que j'en avais la respiration haletante. Seule la lune permettait à Bella de voir mon visage.

« Mais enfin Edward qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu me fais un peu peur là…

- Oh Bella, n'ai jamais peur de moi, s'il te plaît. Tu me mets au supplice depuis des semaines et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je me suis heurté à mes propres attentes, à mes propres jugements mais je ne peux plus réprimer ainsi mes sentiments.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Bella je… »

Un bruit de pas et un « oh » de surprise m'empêchèrent de continuer. J'étais tellement concentré sur ce que j'étais sur le point de dire que je n'avais même pas détecté Jessica qui nous avait, au vu de ses pensées, suivit. Elle était profondément troublée car la position que j'avais adoptée sur Bella car mon visage presque collé à son oreille, donnait l'impression que nous nous embrassions. Elle pensait depuis le début que nous faisions semblant d'être ensemble mais nos corps enlacés lui donnèrent quelques doutes, ce qui la rendit noire de jalousie et rouge de colère. Bella se pencha pour observer qui venait ainsi de nous interrompre alors que Jess retournait, en fulminant entre ses dents, vers le chapiteau.

« Quoi ? Tu m'as amenée ici rien que pour tourmenter encore un peu plus cette pimbêche de Jessica ? Me demanda-t-elle une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- Mais non voyons, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ! Je voulais te parler, te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis des jours maintenant. Je n'en peu plus Bella, tu me tortures et j'en deviens complètement fou.

- Ah parce que c'est moi qui te torture ? Qu'ai-je fait qui t'aurait blessé, dis-moi ? Tu n'inverserais pas un peu les rôles, non ? »

Son énervement était palpable… si seulement Jess ne nous avait pas interrompu, la conversation ne se serait pas si vite envenimée !

« Bella tu as tout faux ! Mais tu es tellement bornée et têtue que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que j'essaye de faire et de te dire depuis plusieurs jours. Il faut absolument que tu enlèves ses œillères qui t'empêchent d'être claire voyante et que tu laisses tomber cette armure que tu t'es construite pour te protéger des personnes qui t'entourent. Le monde entier ne te veut pas que du mal !

- Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne sais pratiquement rien de ma vie, alors ne me juge pas ! Dit-elle en essayant de se libérer de l'étau dans lequel je l'avais emprisonnée.

- Et voilà, encore une fois, tu essayes de fuir ! Es-tu donc incapable de te remettre en question pour affronter la vérité, au lieu de détaler à toutes jambes ? »

Maintenant, c'est certain, cette conversation prenait un chemin qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas dû prendre. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire ce que je pensais.

« Moi je fuis ?

- Parfaitement ! Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs toujours pas laissé l'occasion de m'expliquer sur l'épisode « Tanya » à la villa…

- Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-elle, son regard noir défiant le miens.

- En fait, mon tourment remonte à bien plus longtemps que ce jour où Tanya t'a blessée…

- Oui, elle m'a blessée mais toi aussi !

- Mais bon sang, ne pourrais-tu pas me laisser parler ? Si tu ne m'écoute pas et si tu ne me laisse pas en placer une, comment puis-je faire pour m'expliquer correctement ?

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix de toute façon ! Ok, je t'écoute. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, je la maintenais toujours fermement entre le mur de brique et mon corps de pierre. Elle était totalement prisonnière ce qui n'aidait pas, il fallait l'avouer, à la mettre à l'aise. Je relâchai donc un peu la pression et me détachai légèrement, passant une main dans mes cheveux histoire de calmer ma nervosité et de trouver les bons mots pour faire redescendre d'un cran l'énervement que cette conversation engendrait.

« Promis, tu ne m'interrompt plus ?

- Juré !

- Ok ! Le premier jour où je t'ai rencontrée à la taverne, je sais que tu m'as détesté dès les premières minutes à cause de mon comportement, je le reconnais, totalement impoli. Mais lorsque mon regard rencontra tes magnifiques yeux, j'ai cru que je perdais tous repères, toute connexion à la réalité. C'était comme si je n'étais plus relié à aucune gravité mis à par la tienne. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de tels sentiments auparavant et ça me fit peur. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi ! Tu représentais tout ce que je ne pouvais accepter. Ta condition d'humaine, ton esprit silencieux pour moi, ta peau chaude, ton odeur enivrante mais aussi ton physique ! J'avais pour habitude de me retourner vers des beautés sculpturale et toi, petite et ronde, tu as fais chaviré mon cœur. Petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que mon envie de toi ne relevait pas d'une soif quelconque mais d'un besoin vital de ton corps et de ton esprit auprès de moi. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai qu'une envie, pouvoir partager mon existence avec la tienne… »

Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas certains que tout ce que j'étais en train de dire soit très cohérent pour elle mais ça me faisait un bien fou de me lâcher, de me laisser aller, de faire sortir toutes ces choses étranges à l'intérieur de moi.

« J'ai un besoin vital de sentir ton corps contre le miens, ajoutai-je en liant le geste à la parole.

J'ai envie de pouvoir poser à ma guise mes mains sur tes hanches rondes mais parfaitement adaptée à MA physionomie.

Pouvoir sentir ton odeur délicate et naturelle de fruits et de frésia.

Pouvoir déposer mes lèvres dures et froides sur ton cou brûlant et fragile.

Pouvoir entendre le son de ta voix et ton rire cristallin quand j'aurai la possibilité de te taquiner.

Pouvoir me noyer dans tes yeux tricolores et envoutants, brillants de mille diamants lorsque tu souris.

Pouvoir gouter à tes petites lèvres roses et parfaitement pleines… »

Je savais que je pouvais la blesser à tout moment. Mais en être conscient me donnait justement la certitude que ça n'arriverai pas. Comme j'avais lié chaque geste à chacune de mes phrases, chaque pause me permettant de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. J'entrepris de m'approcher de sa bouche, restée étrangement silencieuse jusqu'à présent. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle me laissait m'exprimer pleinement… et c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

« Serais-je devenue baisable ?

- Mais enfin Bella n'as-tu pas encore compris que le jour où ces mots sortirent de ma bouche, ce que je voulais vraiment dire, c'était que tu valais beaucoup mieux que ça ? Tanya est baisable, toutes les filles qui ont partagé mon existence son baisable car mis à par le physique de rêve, rien de bien intéressant chez elles ne pouvaient me contenter. N'as-tu pas encore compris, avec tous ce que je viens de te dire, que c'est la première fois que mon cœur chavire à ce point pour quelqu'un ? Ne m'as-tu donc pas écoutée ? Ma famille ne me reconnaît plus, JE ne me reconnais plus ! Quand je suis avec toi je suis maladroit et je perds mes moyens mais quand tu n'es pas là, je suis totalement perdu, en manque de toi et de tout ce que tu représentes ! Tu es… ma dose d'héroïne ! Je deviens complètement dépendant de toi, tu occupes toutes mes pensées. »

Je ne savais maintenant plus quoi dire. Je me sentais à la fois soulagé mais aussi extrêmement anxieux car elle fixait maintenant le sol à ses pieds, semblant digérer toutes les informations que je venais de lui divulguer. Je ne m'étais jamais mis à nu ainsi devant personne, même pas Carlisle et son silence commençait à me peser de plus en plus. Je m'approchai alors à nouveau d'elle, lui relevai le menton à l'aide de mon index que je passai ensuite doucement sur son front, plissé par la contrariété. Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et attendis patiemment qu'elle dise quelque chose. C'était insoutenable pour moi mais je devais bien admettre que je lui avais demandé de me laisser parler alors je pouvais attendre maintenant…

« Pourquoi moi ? Comme tu l'as répété plusieurs fois je ne suis pas un modèle de beauté et je suis loin d'avoir la taille mannequin… Serait-ce l'inconnue qui te ferait envie ? La possibilité de tester de nouvelles expériences ? C'est vrai qu'il paraît que le sexe avec une fille bien en chair serait meilleur… quand à savoir si ce n'est qu'une rumeur je ne saurais vraiment pas le dire ! Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? Tu me parles de besoins physiques mais sache que je ne suis pas une fille comme ça !

- Non, bien évidemment que non ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que…

- Je ne suis pas Tanya ou Jess… je n'écarte pas les cuisses pour le premier apollon qui passe !

- Mais qui te dis que je ne veux que ça de toi ? N'as-tu pas encore compris que ce que je ressens va au-delà du simple désir charnel ? J'ai éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à m'en rendre compte et à l'admettre mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu as un mouvement de pitiés pour la petite rondouillette malheureuse du fond de la classe ? Tu es magnifique Edward. Tes yeux sont d'un vert merveilleux et captivant, à un tel point que j'en ai parfois des difficultés à respirer ! Ton odeur est mille fois plus enivrante que la mienne. Ta peau a une texture particulière : elle est à la fois solide, dure et … bizarrement tiède, fraîche même ! Elle est également incroyablement douce et satinée et ton touché électrise chaque parcelle de mon corps. Lorsque ton haleine chatouille mes narines j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Ton corps est sculpté comme une statue grecque et n'importe quelle fille serait complètement dingue de ne pas avoir un minimum de béguin pour toi ! »

Serait-elle sur le point de m'avouer qu'elle partageait mes sentiments ? Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de la prendre dans mes bras… avant qu'elle ne me repousse doucement en plaçant ses deux paumes sur mon torse.

« Toutefois, je sais aussi parfaitement me rendre à l'évidence que tu n'es pas quelqu'un pour moi. Notre différence physique mais aussi notre mode de vie est totalement incompatible. Tu vis dans le luxe et l'argent te tombe du ciel à un point que tu ne semble même pas te rendre compte de sa valeur.

- Donc tu me repousses ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux, une colère indescriptible montant petit à petit du bas des entrailles.

- Oui.

- Je te plais comme toi tu me plais mais tu ne veux pas nous laisser une chance, est-ce cela que je dois comprendre ?

- Oui. »

Son regard était à la fois triste et déterminé. Moi, j'étais complètement perdu.

« Et puis-je avoir d'autre raisons que le fait que nous ne soyons soi disant pas compatible physiquement ?

- Justement, c'est à toi de t'en rendre compte. Depuis le début de notre rencontre, cette arrogance, cette fierté, cette suffisance que tu affiches face à autrui, cet orgueil que tu fais comprendre par tes gestes et tes paroles m'ont fait penser que tu serais la dernière personne avec qui je pourrais m'entendre et partager quoi que ce soit ! »

Cette fois, elle aussi était en colère. Nous nous observions comme des fauves en furie, le regard de plus en plus sombre.

« Et que dire de toi ? Dis-je piqué à vif. Tu ne laisses personnes t'approcher et tu restes fermée comme une huître face à toute marque d'affection. Tu es tellement bornée que tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que la berceuse que j'ai composée était pour toi ! C'est toi qui m'as inspirée ces notes à la fois belles et rebelles.

- Est-ce donc seulement ça qui compte pour toi ? Oui je suis rebelle car la vie que j'ai menée m'a conduite à devenir comme cela. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et ce que je vis…

- Mais tu ne me donne pas la possibilité de le faire non plus ! »

Touché ! A son expression, je vis immédiatement que je l'avais légèrement déstabilisée. S'il fallait en arriver là pour faire tomber sa carapace de fer et bien soit !

« Edward, je… nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.

- Donne-moi au moins deux très bonnes raisons que je ne pourrais pas discuter alors ! »

Au point où j'en étais, autant la défier jusqu'au bout. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir puis planta ses deux iris dans les miennes :

« J'en ai même trois !

- Je t'écoute…

- Premièrement, quitte à me faire passer pour une parfaite petite sainte nitouche, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui s'allonge et profite de la luxure que son partenaire pourrait lui offrir, sans parler un temps soit peu d'amour. Or, jusqu'à présent, rien ne me dit que tes sentiments sont si fort au point…

- Bella, je ne suis JAMAIS tombé amoureux à travers ma longue existence et j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir ce que c'est, la coupai-je immédiatement. Cependant, ce que je sais, c'est que ce que je ressens pour toi dépasse tout ce que j'ai déjà pu éprouver pour quelqu'un.

- Bon ok, stop ! Cet argument n'était peut-être pas le meilleur mais j'ai droit à deux autres chances non ?

- Vas-y…

- Deuxièmement, comme l'a fait remarqué tout à l'heure Lauren, i peine un an que Jacob est partit. Il a été pour moi un ami, un frère, un amant et mon amour pour lui est toujours là, quoi que je fasse. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait trompée ou quittée pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il est partit non pas parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas et j'avoue que j'ai parfois l'impression de le trahir quand je me prends à songer à quelqu'un d'autre, notamment à toi.

- J'imagine à quel point ça à dû être pénible pour toi mais il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que tu te morfondes seule pour le reste de ta vie. Il aurait sans doute aimé voir la Bella souriante et pétillante de vie que j'ai pu rencontrer tout récemment, cette après midi…

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas encore prête. Peux-tu au moins comprendre cela ?

- Je… oui, sans doute, dis-je résigné par ce premier argument.

- Et enfin, troisièmement, je ne pourrais pas partager plus que de l'amitié avec toi, ou même ta famille, tant que je ne saurais pas exactement quel est ce lourd secret que vous vous appliquez à me cacher depuis votre arrivée ! »

Bam ! Un coup de poignard ne m'aurait sans doute pas autant bouleversé que cette révélation.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Risquai-je légèrement sur la défensive.

- Oh ne me prend pas pour la dernière des idiotes Edward, je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide. Vous êtes tous d'une beauté époustouflante et avez une multitude de points communs et de ressemblances alors qu'en réalité, vous n'avez aucun lien génétique ! Vous affichez une pâleur déroutante et votre peau est bizarre au soleil mais là-dessus, je n'ai pas trop à la ramener car la mienne fait presque pareil. Votre corps est dur, solide et tiède et même Alice à une force immense et déconcertante. Par moment, vous vous exprimez comme dans les temps anciens et vous avez des réflexions faisant penser que vous n'avez pas l'âge que vous voulez paraître. Encore tout à l'heure tu as dis : « au travers de ma longue existence », ou un truc du style… Vous avez des codes pour parler entre vous et vous avez la capacité de parler plusieurs langues parfaitement. J'ai même parfois la sensation que tu es capable de lire les pensées de ceux qui t'entoure, sauf les miennes au vu de tes révélations il y a quelques minutes. Tanya et même toi, vous semblez offusqué par le fait que je soi humaine… Qu'êtes-vous alors? »

Je devais me réjouir pour le fait qu'elle avait parfaitement tout écouté de mon monologue quelques minutes plus tôt. Toutefois, j'étais tellement en perte de contrôle que certaines phrases n'auraient jamais dû être prononcées, surtout avec Bella et sa fine perspicacité. Cette conversation était vraiment passée par une multitude d'émotion. Le désir pour commencer, le doute puis la colère, l'hostilité et maintenant, elle s'était radoucie. Il y avait bien une pointe de reproche dans sa voix mais son ton était axé sur la curiosité et le questionnement, et non plus sur l'animosité qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers moi.

« Et bien quoi Edward ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire ? Sache que je ne pourrais pas partager quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui n'est ni franc, ni honnête avec moi. Tu me reproche de ne pas te laisser la possibilité de me connaître davantage, mais avant de critiquer, regarde peut-être ton comportement. Sur ce point, je ne suis pas à blâmer il me semble.

- Très bien, tu as raison. Ma famille et moi avons un gros et lourd secret qu'il m'est impossible de te divulguer sans que je ne puisse avoir leur consentement.

- Je ne saurais donc rien aujourd'hui… ni jamais il me semble car au son de ta voix et à ton attitude de plus en plus distante, je peux comprendre que tu préfère te résigner au lieu de te battre pour moi, ce qui me prouve bien que les fameux sentiments que tu dis éprouver sont loin d'être aussi fort…

- Tu me reproche de parler sans rien savoir alors ne fait pas pareil à ton tour ! Tu ne sais rien et la situation est très compliquée, voire même dangereuse pour toi. Oui, je suis prêt à me battre pour toi, contrairement à ce que tu penses mais alors, il va falloir me donner le temps d'y arriver et aussi la possibilité !

- Soit, je peux faire des efforts, si tu en fais aussi ! En attendant, je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer, les autres risquent de s'inquiéter de notre absence.

- Tu fuis ?

-Non, pas du tout Edward. J'ai juste le sentiment que cette conversation ne mènera plus à rien ce soir et qu'il vaut mieux pour tout les deux prendre le temps de réfléchir et de laisser décanter tout ça, avant de nous disputer d'avantage. Tu vois, je peux me comporter en adulte responsable parfois… peux-tu en faire de même ?

- Oui, je … je pense que tu raison. »

Et sur ces mots incertains, je l'embrassai furtivement sur le front puis parti en direction du chapiteau afin de m'éloigner le plus d'elle. J'avais une envie folle de la serrer encore une fois dans mes bras mais j'avais peur de faire encore un imper sur ma condition de vampire. C'est donc le cœur déchiré que je la laissai là, en plan, toujours collée contre le mur de brique qui m'avait servit de rempart afin qu'elle reste près de moi. J'avais néanmoins l'impression qu'elle avait réussi à passer au travers pour s'éloigner encore plus… Les vampires étaient capables de gérer une multitude de choses dans leur esprit mais là, le miens était totalement embrouillé.

Lorsque je passai l'entrée du chapiteau, je tombai sur un Mike Newton complètement saoul. Il tenait à peine debout mais semblait vouloir me frapper au visage. Il était ridicule à donner des coups dans le vide, en m'insultant tant bien que mal.

« Mike, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ze… tu es un con Cullen. Ze veux pas que tu fasses de mal à ma Bel..la. Elle… est à moi car ze l'aime depuis touzours ! »

Eh bien, il fallait qu'il ait un coup de main de l'alcool pour se déclarer celui-là. Toutefois, il se trompait radicalement de personne !

« Aller vient avec moi, dis-je en le maintenant pour qu'il reste plus ou moins stable sur ses jambes. Je crois qu'un bon verre d'eau pétillante te fera le plus grand bien !

- Non… lâche moi ! Ze vais me battre pour elle vu que tu l'as blessée…

- Crois-moi Mike, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Mais explique-moi un peu… si tu en es capable bien évidemment : pourquoi vouloir me mettre une correction à moi qui n'ai rien fait de bien méchant à Bella et continuer à traîner avec Jess et Tyler qui passent leur temps à l'humilier et à la ridiculiser hein ? Demandai-je en le faisant asseoir sur une enceinte et en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- Bah… ma réputation est plus importante. Ze l'aime mais ze sais même pas pourquoi… elle est grosse, de plus en plus grosse… ca serait pas bien pour mon image d'être avec elle.

- Tu dis l'aimer mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas alors ! Si ton amour était sincère, tu te foutrais des apparences non ? »

Ce minable m'avait fait rire mais là, je ne le prenais vraiment plus du tout en pitié. Comment n'avait-il pas ouvert les yeux pour se rendre compte que Bella était la créature la plus magnifique au monde ? Ok, j'étais le premier à blâmer sur le sujet mais j'avais essayé de changer… moi !

« Ca tourne Cullen, ze crois que ze vais vomiiirrr…

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi Mike.

- Hein ? Oui… mais ze sais pas où sont passées mes clés… elles étaient pourtant dans ma poche… »

A ces mots, un bruit de voiture qui accélère attira mon attention à l'extérieur. La musique était toujours aussi forte mais les gens qui dansaient et s'amusaient ne couvrirent cependant pas le bruit de choc que cette voiture fis contre un obstacle. Etant proche de l'entrée, je passai immédiatement la tête vers dehors pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait et je fus rejoint par Alice et Emmett qui étaient non loin de moi.

Là, je vis le spectacle le plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à voir, alors que j'étais un vampire qui avait déjà tué et torturés des humains pour le simple loisir de me nourrir. Là, à quelques mètres de moi, voltigeait Bella au dessus d'une voiture qui n'avait même pas émis le moindre coup de frein pour l'éviter. Son corps qui avait une première fois touché le pare brise passait maintenant au dessus du toit du véhicule pour retomber lourdement vers le sol.

Sans réfléchir et sans même me poser de questions sur qui pouvait me voir ou pas, je me précipitai à vitesse vampirique pour essayer de rattraper Bella et amortir sa chute sur le sol. Je n'allais cependant pas assez vite pour empêcher son bras et son épaule de s'écraser contre le bitume mais ma main se plaça sous sa nuque avant que sa tête ne reçoive l'impact. La voiture, elle, avait continué son chemin comme si de rien n'était !

« Bella…. Bella tu m'entends ? Où as mal ?

- Edward ? Dit-elle en me dévisageant, surprise de me trouver là.

- Bella, ça va ? Alice, appel tout de suite une ambulance et Emmett, appel Carlisle, je veux que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de Bella… avec un peu de chance, il sera là avant les secours, demandais-je à ma famille qui nous avait rejoint à vitesse « normale », les pensées de Rosalie me fustigeant car je m'étais déplacé anormalement sans me soucier du reste.

- Cool Rose, dis-je discrètement, personne ne m'a vu, je le vois dans les pensées des curieux qui rappliquent.

- Edward, dit Bella le visage tordu par la souffrance…

- Oui ma belle je suis là. Dis-moi, où as-tu mal exactement ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. La jambe… droite, le bras et l'épaule gauche, énonça-t-elle en semblant tester chacune des parties de son corps. En revanche, ma tête n'a rien. Comment es-tu parvenu à arriver si vite pour m'empêcher de me cogner d'avantage sur le sol ? »

Mince, la seule personne qui ne devait pas en savoir plus sur moi m'avait repéré. Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu et fut tiré de mes pensées par un Mike Newton s'agenouillant auprès de moi et se penchant dangereusement sur le corps de Bella. Comment avait-il fait pour se déplacer sans encombre dans son état ?

« Bella, j'te jure, c'était ma voiture mais c'était pas moi ! »

On aurait dit qu'il avait dessaoulé aussi… un autre amoureux transit fit son apparition. La situation faisait bien rire Emmett, malgré l'état alarmant de Bella.

« Laissez passer, je suis de la police, informa Quill en se faufilant jusqu'à nous. »

Ses pensées étaient très inquiètes concernant la fille dont lui aussi était amoureux. Elle qui se trouvait grosse et insignifiante, elle était à présent entourée de trois prétendants ! J'espérais intérieurement pouvoir être celui qui resterait avec elle.

« Bella ma chérie, comme te sens-tu ? On va faire appeler une ambulance ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

- C'est déjà fait, dis-je en le toisant du regard. Et mon père qui est médecin est déjà en route.

- Oh, très bien, bonne initiative mon garçon. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je marchais vers les toilettes quand j'ai entendu une voiture et elle m'a foncée dessus. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre à cause des phares qui m'ont éblouie. »

La douleur dans sa voix était palpable et j'avais l'impression de ressentir celle-ci à travers mes entrailles… j'en étais malade.

« Moi j'ai vu, intervint Mike, c'était ma voiture mais ce n'est pas moi je le jure. Je disais justement à Edward que j'avais perdu mes clés. Il faut me croire monsieur l'agent, dit-il désespéré. »

A ces mots, ce crétins ce pencha d'avantage sur le corps endolori de Bella et il plaça son genou sur sa jambe brisée. Elle poussa alors un cri déchirant de douleur et perdit connaissance, me laissant là avec l'impression de la perdre à tout jamais…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai mis du temps à publier mais c'est un très long chapitre que je voulais riche en rebondissements. J'espère avoir réussi à faire passer les émotions que j'ai ressenties en imaginant certaines scènes… Ce n'est pas un exercice facile que d'écrire ce genre de moment et j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment si je m'y prends correctement.<strong>_

_**Rassurez-vous, Bella à juste perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur infligée, en plus du reste, par ce crétin de Mike… la suite sera d'ailleurs vue à travers ses yeux. **_

_**A bientôt ! **_

_* C'est « __Ai Se Eu Te Pego » de Michel Telo.__J'avoue que j'adore et qu'on c'est déjà pris quelques délires sur cette musique :)_

_** Vous aurez peut-être reconnu « I Still Loving You »_


	18. Chapter 18 A l'hôpital

_**Les personnages sont de S. Meyer mais ils ont été modifiés de par leur apparence, leur style et leur caractère dans le but de créer cette fic !**_

_**Un tout grand merci aux quelques « revieweuses » qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir (d'ailleurs ne vous privez surtout pas de le faire…)**_

_**Je vous laisse avec Bella, dans son monde parallèle… **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre 18 : A l'hôpital _(BPV)

Un bruit, un moteur, une lumière aveuglante, le choc, la douleur et puis… le doux visage de l'ange que je venais tout juste de repousser. Toutes les filles sur cette planète m'auraient sans doute fait internée pour ça… mais il le fallait, j'en étais convaincue. Comment ce garçon magnifique et parfait pouvait-il un temps soi peu s'intéresser à moi ? J'ai même cru, à un moment, qu'il était complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais je dû quand même admettre, qu'il semblait jouir de toutes ses facultés mentales et physique et que la sincérité dans sa voix et son regard émeraude étincelant ne pouvait être feinte. Il avait envie de moi et était troublé, comme moi je l'étais, lorsque ses grandes mains se posaient sur mes hanches. Plus d'une fois durant cette journée, j'avais faillis m'étouffer parce que j'oubliais de respirer lorsqu'il me touchait. Mes hanches… lui que je pensais si superficiel appréciait mes rondeurs… étais-je sensée le croire à cent pour cent ?

De toute façon, ma réalité était que je ne pouvais décemment pas accepter Edward dans ma vie. D'une part à cause de Jacob, bien que Rachel m'auraient sans doute rit au nez si elle avait entendu cet argument, d'autre part car je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose d'important et que je refusais de rester dans l'ignorance. Il y avait encore un argument que je n'avais heureusement pas eu besoin de donner : ma famille ! En soit, je me demandais parfois si j'en avais réellement une : entre ma sœur instable et ma mère presque inexistante mais qui, quand elle revenait, ne faisait guère d'efforts pour se rendre aimante et attentionnée envers moi, je ne voyais absolument pas comment j'aurai pu infliger cela à Edward qui malgré qu'il soit adopté, possédait une famille des plus charmante et généreuse, à l'écoute de chacun, même des étrangers ! Et puis, il avait été infect, arrogant et irrespectueux envers moi. Je n'étais pas du genre à ma laisser faire…

Mais j'étais en réalité une parfaite idiote ! A l'heure qu'il était, je devrais être dans ses bras à profiter de ses lèvres qu'il m'avait offertes. Qui sait, je pourrais sans doute aussi profiter de chaque parcelle de ses muscles solides, blottie dans son torse nu et profitant de son corps entier comme il pourrait profiter du miens. Sauf si à la vue de mes fameuses rondeurs « charmantes » pour lui, il se soi réveillé et rendu compte que j'étais hideuse… et puis, suis-je le genre de fille à coucher dès le premier soir sans même vraiment connaître la personne ? Rachel me dirait sûrement que si je me lâchais plus souvent et réfléchissais moins, j'aurai beaucoup plus de plaisir dans ma vie et je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. De toute façon, il était trop tard car Edward ne voudrait sans doute plus vraiment entendre parler de moi, la pauvre fille qui osa le rejeter, lui, la perfection faite sur terre. J'aurais probablement l'air complètement folle et instable si je me mettais à courir dans ses bras en le suppliant de ne pas tenir compte de tout ce que je lui avais dit quelques minutes plutôt.

J'en étais à cet état de réflexion lorsque la voiture me percuta. Elle n'avait même pas freiné ou essayé de m'éviter. C'était sans doute une personne ivre qui avait prit le volant et elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Edward avait été auprès de moi à une vitesse record ! Comment avait-il pu se déplacer si vite pour éviter à ma tête de recevoir le choc que le sol comptait lui infliger lorsque j'étais retombée de l'autre côté de la voiture ? Ce garçon et sa famille n'étaient pas humains… j'en étais maintenant quasi persuadée. Mais qu'étaient-ils alors ? Des extraterrestres ? Des super héros ? Mon esprit de scientifiques m'amenait souvent à croire que ce que je pouvais voir ou prouver par des observations indirectes. Toutefois, je devais admettre que j'étais aussi convaincue qu'il existait quelque part des laboratoires secrets où les avancées technologiques dépassaient grandement la compréhension humaine… pourquoi Batman ne pourrait-il pas réellement exister ? Il n'a aucun pouvoir étrange et n'utilise que sa force physique, son intelligence et une multitude de gadgets ! Et à notre époque, il ne faudrait pas être étonné que des araignées radioactives donnant des supers capacités diverses existent réellement.

Les Cullen étaient étranges et leur apparences relevait du surnaturelle mais bizarrement, ils semblaient tous être attirés par moi comme je l'étais par eux. La voix d'Edward avait été rauque et remplie d'inquiétude lorsqu'il s'était penché sur moi pour s'assurer de mes blessures. Celle de Mike était paniquée mais s'était sans doute à cause du fait qu'on lui avait visiblement volé sa voiture. Seul mon ami, Quill, semblait maître de lui-même, sauf quand Edward lui avait répondu sèchement qu'il avait déjà fait le nécessaire pour moi. Pourquoi était-il si hostile ? Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de m'interroger sur le sujet car le genou de Mike sur ma jambe me fit tourner de l'œil. Je me souviens avoir crié mais après plus rien, le trou noir… jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Carlisle. Etait-il arrivé rapidement ou avais-je perdu connaissance peu de temps ? Tout ce que je savais, c'est que la douleur que m'avait infligé Mike était atroce, au point de me faire tomber dans les pommes !

Bizarrement, je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux et je ne pouvais pas parler. C'était comme si ma tête refusait de faire ce que je voulais. Néanmoins, j'entendais parfaitement le moindre bruit, la moindre voix et en comprenait tous les détails. C'était comme si j'étais privée de presque tous mes sens sauf un : l'ouïe, ce qui amplifiait celle-ci vu que mon cerveau n'était pas sollicité pour autre chose.

« Carlisle, elle a perdu connaissance suite à la douleur que ce crétins de Mike lui infligea en s'appuyant sur sa jambe.

- Calme toi Edward et raconte moi depuis le début ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'elle t'a dit avant de tourner de l'œil. Monsieur l'agent, pourriez-vous faire écarter tous ces curieux afin que je puisse avoir un peu plus de place et aussi, pour respecter l'intimité d'Isabella ?

- Aucun problème docteur Cullen. Aller tout le monde, on se recule et on rentre dans le chapiteau, il n'y a rien à voir !

- Ok, maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, je t'écoute.

- Voilà, j'ai entendu un choc et j'ai vu Bella voltiger au dessus d'une voiture qui l'a percutée sans même ralentir.

- Et cet idiot s'est déplacé à vitesse inhumaine et Bella s'en est rendu compte !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse Rose ? La laisser s'exploser la tête sur le sol. Laisser son sang se répandre avec une commotion? On a déjà beaucoup de chance qu'elle n'ait pas de fracture ouverte avec toute notre famille dans les parages… je ne suis pas certains que j'aurai pu me contrôler alors vous ? Y auriez-vous résisté ?

- Ne t'énerve pas Edward, ça ne sert à rien. Tu as eu raison d'essayer de limiter les blessures de Bella mais Rose à raison aussi, nous nous devons d'être prudent, surtout quand il y a autant d'humains autour de nous. »

Ils ne semblaient absolument pas se rendre compte que j'étais conscience. Enfin… non je ne l'étais pas vraiment mais j'entendais chaque mot et je commençais à être effrayée par les Cullen. J'avais donc vu juste, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait humains. Edward s'était bel et bien déplacé à une vitesse incroyable et… avais-je bien compris ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait du sang, c'est ça ? Sinon que se serait-il passé ? Ils m'auraient mangée ? Non impossible… qu'elle créature se nourrit de sang hein ? Les moustiques… les sangsues… certains vers ou insectes quoi. C'était donc pour ça qu'Edward me disait qu'il était dangereux pour moi d'être en sa compagnie. Il disait aussi que mon odeur était enivrante… était-ce en fait parce qu'il voulait simplement se nourrir de mon sang ? Bella tu perds complètement la tête, faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire des histoires fantastiques. Quel être, de taille humaine, ne pourrait se nourrir que de sang hein ? Un vampire… ahaha trop drôle. Le conte Dracula se serait installé à Forks avec sa progéniture. Je n'ai pourtant pas vu de cercueils chez les Cullen, ni de douves, ni de cierges, ni de chaînes… stop Bella. Tu essayes quoi là ? De te rassurer ? De te convaincre que tu deviens complètement dingue. Les vampires n'existent pas ! Et puis, Alice et les autres sortent en plein soleil, ils ne dorment pas le jour et ils ne semblent pas avoir une frayeur des pointes en bois. Et s'ils étaient attirés par moi parce que je serais une sorte de Tueuse, comme Buffy ? Ils veulent peut-être m'amadouer pour mieux m'éliminer avant que je ne découvre mes supers pouvoirs… Bella tu dérailles et tu es complètement ridicule !

Où j'en suis pour l'instant ? Ah oui, à écouter les Cullen parler comme si personne ne pouvait les entendre. Je divague et du coup j'oublie de m'intéresser à l'essentiel. Et si en fait j'étais comme dans une sorte de coma et qu'en me réveillant, j'ai oublié tout de ce que je viens d'entendre ? Mince, ça serait vraiment trop nul …

« Ok, au vu de ce que je peux observer et de ce que tu m'as décri Edward, je pense qu'elle a l'épaule déboitée, une fracture du cubitus ainsi qu'une double fracture du tibias et du péroné. Une radio confirmera tout ça mais je crois qu'une broche dans sa jambe sera nécessaire.

- Une opération ? C'est dangereux… écoute Carlisle je sais que tu as une parfaite maîtrise de toi et que tu as déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose des milliers de fois mais penses-tu être capable de t'occuper d'elle ?

- Alice, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais très bien ce que je fais.

- Et je préfère que ce soit papa qui s'en occupe, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux ! »

Tiens, Edward ne semble pas être fâché contre moi. Je mérite ce qu'il y a de meilleur selon lui…

« Son cœur s'emballe, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Carlisle ?

- Je ne sais pas Edward, elle est étrange. Elle semble être simplement tombée dans les pommes mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle réagit à son environnement. Elle devrait se réveiller à tout moment je pense… Nous savons que Bella est particulière, j'espère maintenant qu'elle ne l'est pas trop et que je pourrai l'opérer, si c'est nécessaire, sans trop de problèmes. »

Comment ça je suis particulière ? Qu'on-t-il découvert sur moi ? Et comment Edward a-t-il entendu mon cœur qui s'emballait ? Comme à chaque fois que je pensais à lui mon corps ne me répondait plus. Aurait-il une ouïe surpuissante, capable même d'entendre les battements d'un cœur ? Bella tu divague encore ! Mais s'il s'avérait que c'était vrai, il aura senti mon trouble avec lui depuis le début et se sera sans doute encore plus offusqué de mon refus… Une sirène retentissant au loin me tira de ma réflexion mais aussi de ma léthargie, ramenant toute la douleur que j'avais oubliée en l'espace de quelques minutes, mais laissant mes souvenirs intacts, à ma plus grande joie.

« Eh Bella te revoilà parmi nous ! Dit Carlisle en se penchant doucement au dessus de mon visage »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau lui aussi, ça me fit même sourire et presque oublié qu'il allait peut être me manger.

« Et tu souris en plus, quel courage !

- Bella comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui est passé au dessus d'une voiture, dis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnu pas, me rendant compte que d'autres douleurs commençaient à apparaître dans tous mon corps.

- Au moins tu as gardé ton sens de l'humour pitoyable Swan, répondit Edward en souriant.

- Mon sens de l'humour à toujours été au top et tu le sais Cullen !

- Evidemment. As-tu mal ailleurs de ce que tu as expliqué à Edward avant de tomber dans les pommes ?

- J'ai mal partout Carlisle… vraiment partout !

- C'est normal, le choc va te laisser des courbatures et quelques hématomes. Je pense que ton bras va devoir être immobilisé, ainsi que ta jambe. Ton épaule doit également être remise en place mais ne sachant pas la fracture exacte de ton bras, je préfère attendre d'en savoir d'avantage.

- Vous êtes rassurant, c'est super ! Dis-je sarcastique. J'ai l'habitude de guérir assez rapidement donc je serai vite sur pieds !

- Des fractures demandent une longue convalescence Bella… mais on en rediscutera plus tard. Tu as besoin de calme et de repos. Peux-tu me donner le numéro de ta maman ? Je pense qu'elle devrait être mise au courant vu que tu n'es pas encore majeur…

- Est-ce nécessaire ? Demandais-je immédiatement, une pointe de panique dans la voix, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Carlisle car il s'en rendit compte. »

Je n'ai ni vu, ni eu des nouvelles de Renée depuis presque deux mois. Si on l'appel pour lui dire que je suis une nouvelle fois la source d'ennuis quelconques, elle va encore s'énerver et c'est moi qui vais prendre ! Elle ne m'a jamais frappée ou même insultée, mais la violence de ses paroles m'amène parfois à penser que j'aimerai encore mieux recevoir une bonne correction physique car au niveau psychologique, c'est encore plus douloureux.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je serai rétablie en un temps record et je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de la déranger pour si peu.

- Si peu ? Mais enfin Bella tu viens de te faire renverser par une voiture, ce n'est pas quelconque ! C'est ta maman, elle va sûrement être plus fâchée si on ne la prévient pas ! Et puis, comment veux-tu t'en sortir seule avec un bras et une jambe immobilisée ?

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Edward, s'il te plaît ! »

J'étais devenue acide. Je lui avais répondu très méchamment et en lui lançant un regard noir… le pauvre n'en pouvait absolument rien. Mais même si je commençais à avoir peur qu'on appel Renée, je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort : comment m'en sortir seule dans mon état ?

« Je… excuse moi Edward, je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable…

- C'est pas grave, dit-il en me souriant piteusement.

- Eh qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Demandais-je à Carlisle lorsque je le vis s'approcher avec une énorme et longue aiguille (bon j'exagère, je sais, mais quand on a peur des piqûres comme moi, toutes les aiguilles vous paraissent totalement disproportionnées !).

- Je vais t'administrer un petit calmant ainsi qu'un antidouleur pour que nous puissions te mettre sur la civière sans te faire trop souffrir.

- Je crois que ça va aller…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une simple petite piqûre, se moqua Emmett »

Je n'avais même pas pris attention jusque là mais tous les Cullen, sauf Esmée, étaient présents auprès de moi…

« Je… je n'ai absolument pas peur ! Dis-je des trémolos dans la voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est avec toi, dis Alice en me prenant la main. »

Elle me sourit timidement ainsi que Rose et Jasper. Emmett, lui, rigolait de mon malheur : le traître. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'Edward tenait fermement mon autre main, traçant délicatement et inlassablement des petits cercles rassurants sur ma peau. La sienne était d'une douceur incroyable et je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans son regard magnifiquement vert. J'avais envie d'y trouver cette étincelle lumineuse qui l'habitait en temps normal, mais il était vide d'inquiétude.

« Et voilà, c'est terminé, dit Carlisle.

- Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien senti !

- Les piqûres ne font pas mal Bella, il suffisait de ne pas y penser… »

Je lui souris malgré moi puis me sentit totalement à l'ouest. J'avais l'impression de voler… ou de flotter. Son calmant était quand même surpuissant car je ressentais un bien être total, mon cerveau étant concentré sur une seule chose : la main d'Edward qui ne voulais pas quitter la mienne. C'était totalement ridicule vu que c'est moi l'avais repoussé, qui n'avais pas voulu de lui. Mais je n'étais plus vraiment en état de raisonner de manière cohérente.

Le trajet en ambulance me paru extrêmement court entre Carlisle qui surveillait mes constantes et Edward qui me regardais avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je n'avais même plus la force de lui faire une petite remarque taquine à ce sujet. Je n'avas qu'une envie : dormir. Arrivé à l'hôpital, j'aperçu Rachel et Seth en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper. Ils étaient visiblement inquiets et je m'en voulais de leur infliger tout cela. On m'emmena faire quelques radios ainsi qu'un scanner pour vérifier qu'effectivement, ma tête n'avait pas pris un mauvais coup. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Edward reprenait ma main dans la sienne et restait telle une statue muette à mes côtés. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il était le fils du docteur qu'on le laissait faire car j'avais pu entendre une femme se plaindre à l'accueil parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester près de son mari et qu'elle n'avait même aucune nouvelle de lui.

« Bella, au vu des résultats de tes divers examens, on va devoir t'anesthésier pour remettre tes os en place. Si tu le veux bien, je pratiquerai l'opération moi-même. La fracture de ton bras n'est pas très importante et sera vite guérie avec quelques semaines d'immobilisation. Toutefois, celles de ta jambe sont beaucoup plus sérieuses et on va peut être devoir fixer quelques plaques métalliques pour maintenir les os en place. On en profitera que tu seras endormie pour remettre ton épaule en place.

- Ok, dis-je à moitié inconsciente.

- Il me faut le numéro de ta mère pour avoir son accord…

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… demandai-je en espérant tout de même qu'il ne l'appel pas.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Dans ma poche, il y a mon portable. Son numéro est enregistré à « maman ». Si elle ne répond pas, vous pouvez essayer sur celui de Phil. »

Après qu'Edward ait récupéré mon portable, Carlisle parti avec celui-ci et me laissa là, à râler de tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Edward, quant à lui, ne disait toujours absolument rien. Il se contenta d'essuyer du bout de son doigt les quelques larmes incontrôlables qui s'étaient misent à couler le long de ma joue.

« Je peux lui parler ? Entendis-je Quill au bout du couloir.

- Ecouter monsieur l'agent, elle est faible et on doit la préparer pour une opération de la jambe. Ca ne pourrait pas attendre demain après midi, il est tard ou même tôt en fait, répondit l'infirmière à l'accueil.

- Oui je le sais mais c'est non seulement mon travail de retrouver la personne qui l'a renversée et le moindre détail qu'elle pourra me donner sera primordiale, mais en plus, c'est une amie de longue date et j'aimerai m'assurer qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne manque de rien, s'il vous plait… »

Immédiatement, Edward se raidit à côté de moi. Je le vit serrer le poing et saisir ma main a une vitesse incroyable. Sa mâchoire paraissait encore plus carrée qu'à son habitude et son regard s'assombri de plus de plus en plus. Avait-il quelque chose contre Quill ? Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Mais Quill n'était qu'un ami de la famille, rien de plus… étrange…

« Bella ma chérie, comment tu vas ? Demanda mon ami en poussant légèrement le rideau qui me cachait du reste de la pièce.

- Ca va Quill. Un peu mal partout mais on m'a donné un super calmant et pour l'instant ça va…

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? As-tu prévenu ta mère ? J'ai vu Rachel dans l'entrée…

- Oui c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle s'occupe de l'appeler.

- Carlisle ?

- C'est mon père, le docteur Cullen, intervint Edward glacial. Et on s'occupe de Bella pour qu'elle ne manque de rien.

- Oh, super alors, je suis content, répondit mon ami en fixant ma main dans celle d'Edward, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Sinon, continua-t-il, as-tu vu ou entendu quelque chose qui nous indiquerait qui t'a renversée ? Le moindre petit détail, n'importe quoi peut me faire avancer. Je compte bien retrouver celui ou celle qui t'a fait ça…

- Je n'ai rien vu du tout mis à part les phares qui m'ont éblouie. Comme j'ai compris, c'était la voiture de Mike et à mon avis, le voleur, voulant se dépêcher, ne m'a pas vue… sans oublier qu'il ou elle aurait pu être saoul vu qu'on était déjà bien avancé dans la nuit.

- Oui c'est une hypothèse. Toutefois, il est quand même étrange que justement, cette voiture te fonce dessus, surtout à cet endroit. Pour s'échapper, il aurait mieux fait de s'éloigner du chapiteau et non d'en faire le tour… As-tu des ennemis ? Des gens te veulent-ils du mal ? As-tu remarqué des choses bizarres dernièrement ?

- Quoi ? Vous pensez sérieusement que quelqu'un à intentionnellement renversé Bella ? Mais ça aurait pu la tuer ! S'emporta Edward.

- Oui je le sais mais je préfère imaginer toutes les possibilités, répliqua l'agent, son regard lançant des éclaires vers Edward qui ne cilla pas une seconde.

- On se calme les garçons ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé du tout. Je n'ai rien vu et la seule chose que j'ai entendue c'est la voiture qui effectivement accélérait vers moi. J'aurai dû réagir plus vite et essayer de me mettre sur le côté mais l'effet de surprise m'a un peu clouée sur place et le temps que je réalise la situation, je passais au dessus de la voiture. Voilà…

- Aller mademoiselle Swan, on va se préparer pour le bloc opératoire, intervint un infirmier, interrompant ainsi la tension chargée d'hormones mâle qui se répandait dans la pièce. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait Quill mais le courant ne passait pas du tout avec Edward et s'était bien réciproque ! Mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant. Après tout, j'allais m'endormir pour me réveiller je ne sais comment, avec un bras et une jambe inutiles. Quill partit après m'avoir embrassé sur le front et lancé un dernier regard noir à Edward. Celui-ci, quant à lui, ne dit rien de plus et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du bloc où on aperçu Carlisle qui partait se préparer, lui aussi. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il ne m'avait pas quittée, ne voulant pas me laisser seule mais ne me disant pas un mot pour autant. Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur avec lui à mes côtés. Je me sentais bien, il était rassurant. J'avais l'impression que sa présence était naturelle et il ne semblait pas être dérangé de rester là. En même temps, au vu de ses révélations quelques heures plus tôt, ses aspirations étaient d'être avec moi. Si son désir n'était qu'une passade, il n'aurait pas l'air si inquiet et se moquerait bien de savoir comment je vais non ? Il était finalement sincère sur ses sentiment… je crois…

« On se voit dans quelques heures, si tu veux bien que je soi là, me dit-il timidement.

- Tu va t'ennuyer à attendre pour rien…

- Je n'attends pas pour rien, je t'attends toi ! Je t'ai attendue des décennies entières, je ne compte pas te lâcher maintenant que tu as besoin d'aide et de soutien. Et puis, sur qui pourrais-tu râler en te réveillant pâteuse et immobile, hein ?

- Comme si j'avais l'habitude de râler, dis-je en feignant d'être offusquée, ce qui le fit enfin sourire.

- Fait pas ta maline Swan, on verra bien tout à l'heure…

- Aller on y va, nous interrompit l'infirmier en poussant le lit vers la porte ce qui obligea Edward à lâcher ma main. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, plusieurs personnes en blouse verte et un masque sur le visage me portèrent pour m'installer sur la table. L'anesthésiste injecta alors un produit dans ma perfusion.

« Alors ma jolie, prête pour un décollage ? Dit Carlisle en se faisant aider pour enfiler une paire de gants chirurgicaux.

- Un décollage ? Demandai-je étonnée…

- Disons qu'il vaut mieux se dire que dans dix secondes tu vas t'envoler vers la lune plutôt qu'au dessus d'une voiture non ?

- Oui, si on veut… dis-je peu rassurée tout d'un coup.

- Tout va bien se passer, je suis là et il ne t'arrivera rien !

- On va commencer à compter mademoiselle ? Me dit l'anesthésiste. Vous partez de dix en décomptant lentement, un peu comme si vous récitiez des secondes, ok ?

- A tout de suite, me dit Carlisle, un sourire renversant sur les lèvres alors que l'autre médecin plaçait un masque sur mon visage.

- Dix, commençais-je docile comme une écolière modèle. Neuf, continuai-je déjà péniblement… »

… Et puis plus rien ! Le trou noir jusqu'à ce que je perçoive des murmures et enfin des voix et comme plutôt dans la nuit, j'avais la même impression d'être privée de tous mes sens sauf de l'ouïe. J'entendais absolument tout sans pour autant être vraiment « réveillée ».

« C'était totalement fou Edward, l'os de son bras commençait déjà à se ressouder. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel phénomène auparavant. Elle guérit beaucoup plus vite que la normal. J'ai presque dû recasser son cubitus pour le remettre en place et je n'ai même pas dû poser de broches ou quoi que ce soit au niveau de sa jambe ! Une personne normale en aurait au grand minimum pour huit semaines d'immobilisation pour le bras et au moins dix à douze minimum pour la double fracture de son tibia-péroné, sans compter la rééducation de sa jambe et de ses muscles… là je suis persuadé qu'en à peine quelques semaines, elle sera sur pied. Je suis le médecin qui la suit donc nous n'auront pas vraiment de compte rendu à réaliser auprès de mes confrères mais je reste quand même interrogateur… qui est cette fille et pourquoi présente-t-elle autant de particularités ? Nous n'avons pas été amenés par les visions d'Alice par hasard Edward, j'en suis maintenant convaincu ! »

Moi étrange ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire des visions d'Alice ? Ils pouvaient bien parler… sur les bizarreries je crois vraiment qu'ils en comptabilisent plus que moi !

« Edward, ça va ? Tu ne dis rien…

- Je… je ne sais pas Carlisle. Elle présente pas mal de caractéristiques propre à notre espèce mais il est clair qu'elle n'est pas comme nous.

- En effet… il faudra vraiment qu'on prenne le temps de se pencher sur toutes ces questions sans réponses dans les jours à venir. Il a toutefois autre chose que tu ne me dis pas Edward… je vois bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Explique-moi.

- Plus tôt dans la soirée, je me suis isolé avec elle et je lui ai dit…

- Dit quoi ?

- Tout ce que je pensais d'elle. Tout ce que je ressentais pour elle…

- Magnifique, tu t'es enfin lancé ! Je pensais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé entre vous. Tu ne lui as pas lâché la main de la nuit et elle t'a laissé faire…

- Oh stop, ne t'emballe pas. Elle m'a repoussé…

- Pardon ? Mais… je ne comprends pas alors… pourquoi ?

- Elle ne veut pas de moi, c'est tout ! »

Oh Edward, si tu savais comme je pense tout le contraire… mais je ne peux pas !

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance, qu'elle ne voulait pas être une passade, qu'elle n'était pas une fille comme ça ! Elle me trouve arrogant et prétentieux…

- Tu avoueras que ton comportement ne laissait pas penser le contraire !

- Oui je sais.

- Mais laisse-lui du temps. Petit à petit elle va apprendre à te connaître et tu vas pouvoir lui montrer ta vraie personnalité ! Elle changera d'avis, tu ne lui es pas indifférent.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début mais elle m'a donné deux arguments qui me laissent penser que tout est perdu, bien qu'elle ait accepté mon soutien toute la soirée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- D'une part, elle pense encore à Jacob et, d'autre part, elle veut que nous lui révélions notre « grand secret » !

- Tu lui as dis ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Elle est hyper observatrice ! Elle sait vraiment beaucoup plus de chose sur nous que ce que je pensais et ce, en à peine quelques semaines ! Si seulement j'avais la capacité de lire dans ses pensées comme dans celles de toutes les autres personnes qui existent sur cette planète, nous aurions pu nous protéger d'avantage, faire plus attention… »

Ainsi j'avais vu juste : il est télépathe sauf pour ma misérable tête. C'est une bonne chose en soi… surtout pour moi. Mais comment est-il capable d'un tel phénomène ? Et Alice qui a des visions… de quoi d'ailleurs ? De l'avenir ? Ont-ils tous des dons particuliers et surnaturels ? C'est peut être pour cela que Carlisle les a adopté…

« Tu n'en peux rien Edward, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher ! Toutefois, étant donné le revirement de situation et le fait que tu acceptes tes sentiments envers elle, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est nécessaire d'être honnête ? Il est important qu'il y ait de la confiance et du respect entre vous. Pourquoi alors ne pas lui révéler qui nous sommes, surtout si elle se doute déjà de quelque chose.

- C'est quasi ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi ! Et je sais que vous avez raison. Mais… continua-t-il hésitant.

- Mais ?

- Mais comment pourrions nous lui dire la vérité ? Carlisle, comment pourrait-elle accepter le fait que nous soyons de tel monstres ? Et tu oublies les Volturi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important. De plus, nous ne sommes pas des montres et tu le sais. Depuis plusieurs siècles, je me suis battu contre ça et maintenant nous sommes les seuls de notre espèce à nous nourrir sans blesser ou tuer le moindre humain ! Nous sommes presque autonomes…

- Sauf pour les poches de sang que tu subtilise à l'hôpital chaque semaine !

- Tu sais très bien que si nous voulons garder nos capacités physiques et intellectuelles, ces quelques millilitres nous sont indispensables. Mais nous trouverons une solution ! Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un moyen… après tout, contrairement à tous les autres de notre espèce, j'ai évolué alors pourquoi pas continuer à espérer ?

- Ca pourrait prendre des dizaines d'années Carlisle et tu le sais. Or, Bella est humaine et contrairement à nous, elle vieillit de jour en jour.

- Il faut être patient mais nous trouverons une solution. Et puis, elle a le droit de savoir, surtout si tu veux l'inclure dans nos vies.

- Elle ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de nous alors…

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Cette fille est étonnante et imprévisible.

- Oui, ça, tu l'as dit ! »

Bon alors pincez moi, je crois que je rêve. Ah mais en fait je suis dans un coma et en plein délire. C'est peut être les effets de l'anesthésie… non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait toute cette conversation est bien réelle et je vais devoir m'y faire. Bon alors en gros : les Cullen ne vieillissent pas, ils se nourrissent d'un peu de sang humain de temps en temps pour garder la forme, ils ont des dons totalement surnaturels et ne sont, semble-t-il, pas humains. Ils sont toutefois différents des autres membres de leur espèce vu qu'ils ne sont pas un danger pour nous, pauvres mortels, ou du moins ils essayent. Et moi dans tous ça, je suis une fille bizarre vu que semble-t-il, différente des autres humains vis-à-vis de leurs capacités extraordinaires. Le problème viendrait-il de moi ? J'ai toujours su que j'étais anormal mais on ne me l'avait jamais confirmé…

Stop Bella ! Tu apprends qu'il existe sur terre des êtres vivants ressemblant à des humains mais étant d'une beauté extrême, qui ont des dons, des sens développés pour se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable et qui se nourrissent, entre autre, de sang humain et tu crois que le problème vient de toi ? Sérieux faut te faire soigner ma grande !

« Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?

- Elle devrait déjà être réveillée.

- C'est inquiétant ?

- Non pas vraiment. Elle a subit un sacré choc et la nuit à été longue. C'est mieux qu'elle se repose.

- Ok.

- Arrête de faire les cent pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu stressé, inquiet et incontrôlable comme aujourd'hui.

- Je… tu exagères !

- A peine !

- Oh ca va hein, sans commentaires !

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te taquine… Tu l'aimes hein !

- Je ne sais pas. En cent ans d'existence je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis blessé et mal en point quand je la regarde comme ça.

- Tu trouveras les mots avec le temps, il suffit juste que tu te familiarise avec cette nouvelle situation. Et ne te tracasse pas trop. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle a une capacité de guérison étonnante. Nous ferons des radios régulièrement mais je suis persuadé qu'elle sera vive et souriante d'ici peu de temps. »

Et en plus du reste, Edward à plus de cent ans. Les Cullen seraient-ils d'une espèce immortelle ? Je venais d'accumuler tellement d'information sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent que j'en avais presque la tête qui tourne, alors que je n'étais même pas certaine d'être réveillée. D'ailleurs quand je le serai vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Leur dire que j'avais tout entendu et leur demander une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'ils étaient ? Et si du coup ils ne voulaient plus de moi dans leur vie ? Après tout, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la mienne, j'étais beaucoup moins seule… et plus heureuse. Même si Alice étaient totalement exaspérante, qu'Emmett était un crétin fini et qu'Edward me rendait dingue et ce, dans tous les sens du terme, je devais avouer que j'aimais énormément ça. Devrais-je prendre le risque de perdre tout ce qu'ils comptaient m'offrir, uniquement parce qu'ils étaient différents… voire même dangereux ? Ils ne l'étaient pas pour moi, je le savais… je pouvais le ressentir au plus profond de mon âme : les Cullen étaient sur le point, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de devenir une part entière de moi, de mon être et de ma vie.

« Je devrais aller dire aux autres quelques nouvelles, ils sont inquiets.

- Alice est passée pour dire qu'ils rentraient car les odeurs dans l'hôpital commençaient à devenir éprouvantes pour eux. Rachel et Seth sont rentré pour dormir un peu mais Alice leur a promis de les informer de l'état de Bella.

- D'ailleurs, comment tu te sens Edward ? Tu supportes bien la proximité ? Le sang de Bella n'a pas vraiment coulé aujourd'hui mais elle a eu quelques hématomes et je lui ai ouvert la jambe pour remettre ses os en place…

- Ca va Carlisle, je me contrôle parfaitement.

- Il me semble pourtant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu échafaudais des plans afin de pouvoir profiter de son sang !

- Oui mais ça c'était avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il était beaucoup plus important pour moi qu'elle soit tout entière et en vie, plutôt que la gorge ensanglantée. En espérant, que je serais parvenu à la mordre sans pour autant lui infliger la mort de part mon venin… Non, non, je suis au dessus de ça maintenant ! Oui elle me fait toujours envie, mais ce que je ressens dépasse cela et c'est une autre envie qui prend alors le dessus.

- Tu as grandi mon fils ! En quelques semaines, cette fille aura fait renaître l'ado que j'ai transformé mais elle l'aura également fait mûrir. En somme, elle a réussi à faire ce que je n'ai pas été capable de réaliser en un siècle.

- Tu exagères. Tu es un père formidable et tu le sais ! J'ai de la chance d'être avec toi et Esmée. Et même si je te démembre si tu leur répète, je suis heureux de pouvoir partager mon existence avec mes frères et sœurs.

- Tu as vraiment changé Edward… »

Ils se turent ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes. Moi, j'essayais de digérer toutes les informations reçue au cours de ces dernières heures. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de faire la morte et de me sauver à toute jambe pour prévenir la police ou je ne sais quoi que des êtres surnaturels et dangereux vivent cachés parmi nous. D'un autre côté, une autre voix me soufflait de profiter de la vie, de laisser le temps faire son œuvre et … _advienne que pourra_ ! Après tout, je n'étais pas encore morte et Edward ne me voulait aucun mal, au contraire ! Et puis, j'étais bien avec eux… même si je regrettais déjà d'avoir repoussé si vite le plus bel apollon de la terre. C'est à ce stade de mes réflexions que mon corps choisi de se réveiller pour de bon, alors qu'Edward soupirait lourdement :

« Je t'avais dis que tu t'ennuierais Cullen ! Dis-je d'une voix très rauque tellement ma gorge était sèche.

- Bella, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en resserrant ma main et en approchant son visage angélique du mien.

- Euh… j'ai mal. Mais ça va. Je suis entière n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne m'avez pas amputée ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien et il y avait moins de dégâts que je ne l'avais imaginé. Tu seras rapidement sur pieds. Répondit Carlisle, un large sourire sur les lèvres. »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Enfin… faire j'étais assez limitée. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que j'avais tout entendu et tout compris de leur conversation privée. Il est donc essentiel que je fasse semblant de rien, comme si je ne savais pas toutes ces choses qu'ils voulaient me cacher.

« Je… je pourrais boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, un petit peu d'eau de ne fera pas de tort. Toutefois, je dois te prévenir que parfois, l'anesthésie peut avoir quelques effets secondaires, comme par exemple des vomissements lorsque tu vas te nourrir. Mais ce n'est que passager.

- Tiens, dis Edward en me tendant un-demi verre d'eau qu'il s'était précipité d'aller chercher sur la petite table, au coin de la chambre.

- Merci, dis-je en prenant le verre et en tentant de lui sourire amicalement. »

Je dis bien tenter car j'étais une piètre menteuse et la quantité phénoménale d'information que j'avais acquise et surtout l'importance de celles-ci m'avait tout de même embrouillé légèrement la tête. Surtout que trois secondes plus tard, l'eau gentiment avalée refaisait surface.

« Mince je crois que je vais vomir ! Dis-je en cherchant un récipient dans lequel je pourrais me soulager. »

Mais avec la moitié du corps immobilisé, je me rendis alors compte que j'étais grandement limitée dans mes mouvements. Heureusement pour moi, Carlisle attrapa une petit coupelle en carton et me la mis sous le nez.

C'était incroyablement gênant… et douloureux ! Au moins maintenant, je suis sûr qu'Edward ne me verra plus de la même façon. Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il m'étonna en ramenant doucement mes cheveux en arrière pour les maintenir derrière ma tête. C'était incroyablement touchant, bien que la situation fût humiliante.

« Merci. Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me rassura Carlisle, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu devrais essayer de dormir et de te reposer, la nuit à été longue.

- Oui, pour vous aussi, dis-je en les regardant tous les deux tour à tour. Vous devez être épuisés !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, ça ira ! »

Il y avait quelque chose de louche là dedans… Après tout, peut-être qu'ils ne dormaient pas. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward dans le bus à ce sujet m'avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille. Et puis, plus rien n'était étonnant avec eux.

C'est à ce moment qu'une sonnerie retenti et je la reconnu pour être celle de mon portable. Carlisle le tira alors de sa poche et me le tendis :

« C'est ta maman Bella. Elle était très inquiète à ton sujet et à déjà appelé quatre fois pour savoir si tu étais réveillée. »

J'avançai alors péniblement mon bras valide et portai le téléphone à mon oreille après avoir décroché.

« Allo ?

- Bella ma chérie c'est toi ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude depuis que le docteur Cullen m'a appelé. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, dis-je rassurée d'entendre qu'elle ne semblait pas être fâchée.

- Oh ma pauvre puce. Il fallait encore que ça t'arrive à toi ! Un voleur de voiture et tu dois être sur son chemin.

- On ne sait pas encore si c'était vraiment un vole ou pas… Quill mène l'enquête.

- Ah super. C'est un bon garçon et c'est ton père qui l'a formé. Il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour t'aider, tu le sais.

- Oui maman. »

A l'entendre comme ça, je me rendis compte que comme une petite fille fragile, j'avais besoin de ma maman. J'avais envie qu'elle soit près de moi pour me réconforter et me tenir sans ses bras. Elle me manquait horriblement et ce constat fit revenir mes traitresses de larmes. Edward et son père devait vraiment me prendre pour une fontaine…

« Tu reviens quand maman ? Demandais-je en ravalant un sanglot.

- Et bien, justement… dit-elle hésitante. On est très embêté Bella mais comme tu dois t'en douter, Phil à énormément de travail et il nous est impossible pour l'instant de revenir. »

Hein ? Mais comment je vais faire toute seule ? Je ne suis même pas capable de me déplacer. J'entendais bien que maman était triste, inquiète et embêtée de m'avouer cela. Mais j'entendais également Phil faire ses commentaires derrière et affirmer que j'étais une grande fille et que je devais apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule. Il n'est pas gêné celui là ! Je ne les appels jamais pour leur demander quoi que ce soit. Quand ils reviennent, je m'efforce que tout soit nickel pour eux dans la maison et je ne leur demande jamais un centime. Et là, parce que je suis vraiment mal en point, je dois faire preuve de maturité et me débrouiller toute seule ? Encore une fois, j'avais ici la preuve que si ma mère s'éloignait ainsi de moi, c'était de sa faute à lui. Elle avait tellement peur de se retrouver seule qu'elle préférait suivre ce gars plutôt que sa fille. J'entendais toujours ma mère réciter un nombre incalculable de raisons et d'excuses pour son non-retour auprès de moi et je me rendis compte, aux regards qu'ils se lançaient, qu'Edward et son père entendaient parfaitement chaque mot de cette conversation. J'étais incroyablement gênée et triste à la fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais très bien. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me garder longtemps à l'hôpital, donc c'est que ça va.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas aller chez ta sœur quelques jours ? »

Ah non, ça pas question !

« Maman, tu sais comment est Leah et puis elle à beaucoup de choses à faire…

- Et chez Billy ? Tu sais qu'il te considère comme sa fille.

- Oui, pourquoi pas… je vais voir avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en sortir, sans soucis. »

Comment Billy allait-il pouvoir m'aider alors qu'il était lui-même en chaise roulante ? C'est à ce moment que Carlisle me tendis la main et me demanda :

« Bella, permettrais-tu que je parle à ta maman une petite minute ?

- Euh…oui bien sûr. Maman ? Je te passe le docteur Cullen, il veut te parler… dis-je en lui passant le téléphone sans même écouter la réponse de ma mère, tellement elle commençait à m'énerver avec ses excuses bidons qu'elle continuait à débiter quand je ne parlais pas. Edward, quant à lui, souriait largement en regardant son père.

- Madame Swan ? Oui re bonjour, ici le docteur Cullen, on s'est parlé tout à l'heure… Oui Bella va bien, ne vous inquiéter pas. Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes à l'étranger pour le moment et j'imagine qu'il sera peut être, pour vous, difficile de faire le déplacement. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, si vous êtes d'accord bien évidemment et que Bella n'y voit pas d'inconvénient… voilà nous nous sommes installés, ma femme et moi, il y a très peu de temps à Forks et Bella a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir s'occuper de mes enfants et de leur intégration dans leur nouvelle vie scolaire… ils sont du même âge que votre fille…. Et je me disais que pour la remercier de sa bonté envers nous, nous pourrions, si vous êtes d'accorde, et Bella aussi, l'accueillir chez nous quelques jours pour sa convalescences… non, non il n'y a aucun dérangement bien évidemment. Ma femme est actuellement à la maison et a un diplôme en kinésithérapie ce qui pourrait aider Bella dans sa rééducation… et moi je pourrais ainsi la surveiller. Et puis, elle sera ainsi avec mes enfants ce qui lui fera un peu de compagnie… vous savez dans son état elle n'est pas capable de se déplacer seule pour quoi que ce soit et nous serions très heureux de pouvoir l'aider…. Oui madame… non bien sûr… oui… Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir… Bella est une fille très gentille et agréable…. Oui, je vous la repasse madame Swan. Au plaisir !

- Maman ? Dis-je en reprenant le téléphone qu'il me tendait, à la fois estomaquée de la proposition de Carlisle mais aussi inquiète de la réaction de ma mère.

- Bella qui est ce médecin ? C'est quoi cette histoire de nouveaux arrivants ? Tu as de nouveaux amis et je ne suis pas au courant ? »

Je suis persuadée qu'elle avait été mielleuse avec le docteur mais elle se rattrapait maintenant sur moi…

« Maman, c'est tout récent…

- Oui mais si tu appelais plus souvent aussi… tu ne donne jamais de nouvelles ! »

Et encore des reproches ! Sont-ils cependant justifiés ? Pourquoi ça serait toujours à moi d'appeler ? Elle ne le fait pas, elle ! Toujours est-il que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et même si la situation était incroyablement gênante au vu des circonstances et du fait que je ne savais pas encore vraiment comment me comporter avec Edward, ce que son père proposait m'enchantait grandement ! Me faire chouchouter par Esmée entourée de mes amis ne pouvait que me faire guérir plus vite, non ? Même si la situation avec Edward était vraiment délicate et que je ne voulais pas lui laisser de faux espoirs ou je ne sais quoi…

« Maintenant, continua Renée, c'est certain qu'étant donné que je ne peux revenir pour m'occuper de toi, la proposition du docteur Cullen est la bienvenue. Mais tu devras travailler d'avantage chez Billy quand tu seras sur pied pour rembourser tes frais de séjour. Après tout, tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation Bella ! Prend donc attention à ne pas être trop exigeante et à te faire la plus petite possible pour ne pas déranger ! Et puis… »

Et elle continua ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes. J'étais mortifiée de honte de savoir, enfin de me douter, que les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans ma chambre entendaient parfaitement toutes les gentillesses et les recommandations de ma mère. L'un faisait semblant de lire et de compléter mon dossier alors que l'autre me souriait doucement, son regard rempli de pitié : génial, tout ce que je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il sache sur moi ! J'aime ma mère et je pense sincèrement qu'elle m'aime aussi… à sa manière.

« Je te promet de faire attention et d'être d'une politesse exemplaire maman, finis-je par dire pour la faire taire.

- Bon… ok. Dès que je peux, je rentre à la maison Bella. Je vais devoir te laisser, Phil m'attend. Je t'embrasse à bientôt.

- Oui maman, bi….sous. Elle n'avait même pas attendu ma réponse, elle avait déjà raccroché.

- Ca te convient Bella ? Tu veux bien venir vivre un peu avec nous ? Demanda Edward timidement. »

Timidement ? C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça !

« Je ne voudrais vraiment pas abuser Carlisle, vous avez déjà fait tellement pour moi…

- Je ne veux rien entendre de tout cela mademoiselle ! Si je l'ai proposé, c'est que ça me faisait plaisir.

- Bon et bien, de toute façon je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix. Je ne pourrais pas rester seule chez moi et m'en sortir sans encombre…

- Cela risque d'être difficile, en effet, et même dangereux car tu pourrais te blesser d'avantage.

- Vous êtes trop généreux avec moi, dis-je en regardant cette fois Edward.

- Nullement, répondit-il en souriant franchement cette fois. »

Un langage d'une autre époque et pas de taquinerie : je ne le reconnaissais vraiment plus. Néanmoins, je devais admettre que je préférais ça, surtout avec toutes les informations que j'avais emmagasinées à leur sujet, je préférai ne pas trop parler pour ne pas faire dire de conneries. J'aurai dû avoir peur, très peur d'eux. Enfin logiquement, je pense qu'un comportement normal aurait été que je refuse de vivre avec eux le temps de ma convalescence. Toutefois, j'étais maintenant tellement curieuse d'en apprendre davantage que je n'avais qu'une envie : passer du temps avec cette famille étrange mais fascinante. J'en étais à cet état de réflexion quand je m'endormi, sans même m'en rendre compte. J'étais vraiment épuisée.

Lorsque je me réveillai, Edward était toujours assis à côté de moi, ainsi qu'Esmée et Alice.

« Youhou, salut la belle au bois dormant ! Me dit cette dernière.

- Salut Alice. Dis-je en grimaçant car mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien.

- Sympa l'accueil, s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Petit lutin de malheur, ne soit pas susceptible ! Je grimace parce que dès que je respire j'ai mal partout !

- Oups, désolée alors !

- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? Me demanda délicatement Esmée, son doux visage en forme de cœur était plissé par l'anxiété.

- Ca va, enfin je crois. J'ai un peu mal partout mais il parait que les courbatures sont normales. Ca passera…

- Tu es très courageuse en tout cas ma belle. Je te promets que nous allons te chouchouter à la maison. Tu seras vite sur pieds, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je l'espère, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Vous êtres vraiment très gentils avec moi…

- Stop, m'interrompit Alice. Ne commence pas encore à faire ta fille embêtée. Je suis trop contente que tu viennes un peu vivre avec nous, on va beaucoup s'amuser. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà tout prévu !

-Tu me fais déjà peur Alice, sérieux… je m'attends au pire avec toi ! »

Elle ne m'écouta même pas. Au moins, mes propos firent rire Edward et sa mère.

« Au fait, voici ton premier petit cadeau de convalescence, continua Alice en me tendant un paquet rectangulaire.

- Un cadeau ? Mais vous êtes fous ? Je n'ai absolument besoin de rien du tout voyons.

- Arrête un peu de râler et apprécie ! C'est de ma part, ainsi que de celle de Jasper, d'Emmett et de Rose. Ils auraient aimés être là avec toi mais ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup les hôpitaux. Ils pensent vraiment beaucoup à toi tu sais.

- Mer…merci beaucoup, dis-je émue comme une gamine. »

Je n'avais jamais autant reçu de cadeaux de ma vie. Certes, les Cullen avaient visiblement beaucoup d'argent, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour moi d'en profiter quand même. J'arrachai péniblement d'une main l'emballage et découvrit grâce à l'image sur le carton le contenu de mon cadeau :

« Un Smartphone ? Sérieux ?

- J'ai remarqué que ton portable était vraiment très vieux. L'écran n'était même pas couleur et il ne prenait même pas de photos ! Et puis Edward nous a dit que ton vieux lecteur mp3 avait disparu… probablement un sale coup de Jess, j'en suis persuadée. Du coup avec cet appareil, tu pourras non seulement écouter de la musique mais aussi téléphoner et surfer sur internet !

- Alice, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part mais je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer l'abonnement qui va avec…

- Oh mais j'y ai pensé ! J'ai souscris pour toi un abonnement avec appels, sms et internet illimités. De plus, tu peux garder ton ancien numéro… super non ?

- Mais je refuse que tu paies pour moi !

- Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui payerai la facture…. C'est Emmett ! Ce crétin s'est moqué de toi alors que tu es vraiment mal en point. Il peut bien faire ça ! »

Bon ok, je me souviens qu'Emmett n'avait pas été très cool quand j'étais allongée dans la boue à côté du chapiteau, mais tout de même !

« Toutes les excuses sont bonnes en soit ! Dis-je résolue.

- Tout à fait ! Dit-elle tout sourire. Aller Bella, décoince-toi, cesse de t'inquiéter et profite ! »

Bah après tout, Renée n'est pas censée être au courant… C'est donc en souriant aussi que je continuai à ouvrir la boite pour découvrir mon cadeau déjà allumé et chargé. Alice y avait déjà mis toutes les musiques que j'avais l'habitude d'écouter.

« Mais comment as-tu fais en si peu de temps ? En plus, tous les magasins sont fermés le dimanche non ?

- Bella, intervient Esmée, nous sommes lundi en réalité. Tu as dormi pendant presque vingt-deux heures.

- Pardon ? Dis-je complètement ahurie.

- Une vraie marmotte, commenta Alice.

- D'ailleurs tu peux déjà sortir aujourd'hui si tu t'en sens capable. Avant, bien sûr, il faut que tu manges et que tu boives un peu pour ne pas perdre toutes tes forces. Je vais aller prévenir Carlisle que tu es réveillée et il fera sans doute le nécessaire pour toi ma chérie, dis gentiment Esmée en se levant. »

Elle m'embrassa, me caressa la joue en un geste tendre, comme une mère, puis partit vers la porte de la chambre.

« Attend-moi maman. Je vais en profiter pour retourner à la voiture, j'ai oublié quelque chose, dit Alice avant de continuer en me disant : j'ai amené un sac avec des vêtements pour te changer. Les chemises d'hôpital c'est vraiment affreux ! J'ai pensé à prendre des vêtements qui te seront facile à mettre avec ton bras et ta jambe dans le plâtre.

- Merci Alice tu es un amour ! Dis-je sincère.

- Je sais ! Dit-elle en sautillant vers la porte pour rejoindre sa mère. »

Lorsqu'elles sortirent, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Elles étaient adorables et j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance. Je pris enfin conscience de la présence d'Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis la nuit de samedi, assis sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, ma main dans la sienne, immobile comme une statue de pierre. Il n'était cependant pas habillé de la même façon.

« Tu es au moins rentré pour te changer, dis-je mal à l'aise de me retrouver pour la première fois seule avec lui depuis notre « grande » discussion.

- En fait, j'ai pris une douche dans ta salle de bain de luxe, dit-il en désignant du menton la salle de bain de ma chambre d'hôpital. C'est Alice qui m'a amené les vêtements.

- Tu n'es quand même pas resté là à me regarder dormir ?

- J'adore ça en réalité. Tu es fascinante quand tu dors.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Parce que tu parles… et tu dis des choses très intéressantes ! Dit-il malicieux.

- Oh… et bien, je crois que je préfère ne pas trop savoir en réalité, répondis-je en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de mes oreilles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu n'as rien dit de compromettant. »

J'avais beau essayer de me rappeler de quoi j'avais rêvé, pas moyen. Jacob m'avait un jour étonné en me racontant un rêve que j'avais fais. En réalité, j'avais parlé toute la nuit de ce dont j'avais rêvé. Je me rendis compte alors de l'ambigüité de la situation. J'étais là, allongée dans lit d'hôpital, tenant la main du garçon que j'avais repoussé, lui laissant alors imaginer un tas de choses qui ne se produiraient sans doute jamais. Je devais remédier à ça, même si ça me brisait le cœur et qu'en réalité, j'en savais maintenant un peu plus à son sujet, même si c'était à son insu.

« Ecoute Edward, dis-je en regardant nos mains entrelacées…

- Non Bella, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien.

- Mais…

- Non pas de mais… Je… j'ai eu très peur pour toi et ses derniers jours, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Je t'avoue que je t'en ai un peu voulu de m'avoir rejeté ainsi comme tu l'as fait… ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, expliqua-t-il en riant nerveusement. Cependant, continua-t-il plus sérieux, je me suis également rendu compte que tu avais de très bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir ainsi de moi. C'est vrai qu'on se connaît à peine et… les événements de ses derniers jours m'ont fait comprendre qu'il est essentiel, si je veux construire quelque chose avec toi, que tu en saches effectivement plus sur moi et ma famille.

- Edward, à ce sujet…

- Bella, laisse-moi finir, dit-il en levant un doigt pour me faire taire. Le fait que tu vas vivre au milieu de nous tous te feras sans doute découvrir une multitude de choses et j'espère que tu ne seras pas effrayée par tout ce que tu vas découvrir. Lorsque tu penseras en savoir assez et si la situation ne te rebute pas, j'espère sincèrement que tu changeras d'avis à mon sujet. Je, … tu… tu es sans doute la chose la plus fascinante et envoutante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée et je suis près à t'attendre. »

Ses yeux et sa voix donnaient un mélange de timidité, d'inquiétude mais aussi d'espoir et de… de détermination. Bizarre mais atrocement mignon ! Après tout, j'en savais bien plus qu'il ne le pensait… ça me laissait une longueur d'avance, une sorte d'avantage qui me permettrait de rebondir en cas de problème. Je lui tendis alors la main, un large sourire sur les lèvres et lui dit :

« Bonjour, je m'appel Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. J'habite à Forks depuis toujours, j'aime beaucoup le chocolat et je vis seule chez moi. Il parait aussi que je suis étrange. Récemment, je me suis fait renversée par une voiture et on ne sait pas si c'était un accident où si un fou furieux en veut à ma vie. »

Il regarda ma main, légèrement incrédule, avant de sourire à son tour et d'avancer sa main à son tour pour me répondre :

« Enchanté Bella. Mon nom est Edward Cullen et je viens d'emménager à Forks avec ma famille. Il parait que je suis étrange aussi mais je m'y suis fait. Nous vivons tous dans un secret que j'aimerai te faire découvrir au cours des prochaines semaines et sachant que tu es une observatrice minutieuse et d'une intelligence rare, j'espère sincèrement que tu voudras bien de nous dans ta vie.

- Amis ?

- Je crois que tu m'as déjà posé cette question un jour, en biologie non ?

- Oui je sais Edward mais pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ce que nous devrions être ?

- Tu as raison… Amis ! Dit-il en me faisant un baisemain délicat. »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, à nous regarder simplement dans le fond des yeux. J'étais une nouvelle fois envoutée et contente de retrouver cette petite étincelle malicieuse qui les habitait quand il me regardait. J'étais complètement dingue, je sais… mais je préférais attendre un peu avant de me lancer dans ses bras, en espérant bien sûr qu'il m'attendra comme il le prétend. Nous fûmes interrompus par une infirmière envoyée par Carlisle. Elle déposa un plateau repas sur la petite tablette de ma table de nuit qu'elle avança pour que je puisse manger à même le lit. Elle m'informa que quand j'aurais fini, je devais l'appeler pour qu'elle m'aide à me laver et m'habiller et qu'ensuite, je pourrais repartir chez moi… enfin, chez les Cullen.

Esmée revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec Alice qui elle, n'avait absolument rien de plus dans les mains que quand elle était partie. Je pense que l'excuse d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la voiture était pour laisser Edward un peu seul avec moi. Cette fille était formidable !

Le reste de la journée se passa en un temps record et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai dans une chaise roulante, poussée par une Alice hyper excitée et remontant l'allée de chez les Cullen pour entrer dans ma « nouvelle maison provisoire ». J'étais à la fois contente, curieuse et excitée à l'idée de vivre parmi ces êtres magnifique mais semble-t-il dangereux. A côté de ça, j'étais quand même inquiète… l'instinct de survie peut-être ? Les jours qui suivirent allaient m'en apprendre davantage et je comptais bien éclaircir tout ça, avec ou sans l'aide d'Edward !

_**Chapitre un peu « plat », je sais mais c'est une transition. Il n'y a rien à faire, au bout d'un moment il faut passer par des petites étapes un peu plus calmes pour mettre en place quelques idées et l'intrigue. Je vous dis tout de suite que le suivant sera quasi pareil mais sous le point de vue d'Edward. Il risque aussi d'être plus court mais celui qui viendra après nous fera voyager…**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	19. Chapter 19 En famille

_**Les personnages sont de S. Meyer**_

_**J'avais prévu un chapitre plus court et finalement c'est un plus long (le double en fait) d'où le délai :-)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 19 : En famille <span>_(EPV)

Elle me cachait quelque chose ! Elle qui n'avait pas voulu de moi parce que je n'étais pas assez honnête… quand j'y pense, je me dis que la situation est plus qu'ironique. Il s'était passé quelque chose, j'en étais persuadé. Mais quoi ? Depuis l'instant où elle s'était faite renversée par cette voiture et le moment où Alice et Esmée l'avaient installée dans ma chambre pour la nuit, je ne l'avais pas quittée une seule seconde et pourtant, elle savait bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Serait-il possible qu'elle ait entendu toutes nos conversations alors qu'elle était évanouie ou endormie ? Non, c'est impossible ! Les humains ont un rythme cardiaque et une respiration plus rapide lorsqu'ils sont éveillés et même les limites de l'inconscience sont détectables car le cœur ralentit encore un peu plus que lorsqu'ils dorment. Nous nous en serions rendu compte Carlisle et moi. Surtout lui, vu qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation très régulièrement et ce, depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais avec Bella, il ne fallait plus s'étonner de rien ! Toujours est-il qu'elle était encore différente avec moi, mais aussi ma famille, même si le changement était à peine perceptible.

Dans un sens, et à y réfléchir, ça ne serait pas plus mal qu'elle ait entendu tout ce que nous nous sommes dit car ainsi, elle connaîtrait parfaitement notre secret. Esmée me dirait d'arrêter de penser et de profiter de l'instant présent. Elle allait vivre avec nous pour un certain nombre de semaines et rien que de savoir que je pourrai passer plus de temps avec elle me réjouissait pleinement. Après tout, c'est moi qui lui avais proposé une relation d'amitié pour apprendre à mieux se connaître.

J'avais été assez surpris et même attristé d'entendre sa mère lui parler. Non seulement elle la laissait seule alors que sa fille avait réellement besoin d'elle mais en plus, elle lui faisait des reproches et lui suggérait déjà de travailler pour regagner l'argent perdu. Ne se rendait-elle réellement pas compte de la gravité de l'accident ? Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Bella était si distante avec les gens en général.

Sauf peut être Esmée et Alice. Ces trois là s'étaient réellement liées en un rien de temps. Je pense que Bella voyait en ma mère celle qu'il lui manquait et en ma sœur celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eue. On ne pouvait pas dire que Leah était vraiment une sœur car elle n'avait même pas essayé d'avoir des nouvelles sur la santé de Bella alors que Rachel l'avait prévenue de l'accident. Je revoyais dans les pensées de cette dernière toute la conversation téléphonique :

« _Oui Allo ? Leah c'est Rachel. Il y a eu un accident terrible je suis à l'hôpital… on est en train d'opérer ta sœur, elle s'est faite renverser par une voiture. _

_- Sérieux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

_- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, elle a probablement l'épaule démise et le bras, ainsi que la jambe, cassé. Elle a évité le pire et je crois…_

_- Donc elle ne va pas mourir ?_

_- Euh… non, bien que…_

_- Elle s'en remettra alors, super ! Quand pourra-t-elle sortir de l'hôpital ?_

_- Nous n'en savons encore rien vu que nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'elle a. J'imagine que le médecin nous en dira plus en sortant du bloc opératoire._

_- Ok et bien quand elle sera à la maison dit lui qu'elle m'appel. J'espère que le week-end prochain elle sera sur pieds. J'ai des projets moi et elle doit s'occuper des enfants._

_- Attend Leah, je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi l'importance de la situation…_

_- Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai compris Rachel ! Répondit-elle énervée. Dis lui qu'elle me tienne au courant. »_

Et elle raccrocha avant que la pauvre Rachel, totalement abasourdie, ne pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Moi, j'étais complètement outré. Bella avait tenté d'appeler Leah pour la prévenir qu'elle serait chez nous le temps de sa convalescence mais elle n'avait ni décroché, ni rappeler par la suite, bien que sa sœur lui ait laissé plusieurs messages depuis notre départ de l'hôpital.

Alice avait convaincu Bella d'être installée dans ma chambre. L'excuse était que celle-ci, ainsi que la salle de bain attenante, étaient les plus pratiques pour manipuler la chaise roulante. J'avais feint de m'installer dans la chambre d'amis mais j'espérais grandement pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec elle. Même si elle me regardait différemment, je pouvais constater qu'elle ne refusait absolument pas toutes les petites attentions que j'essayais de lui apporter, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Ce n'est pourtant que le soir venu que je pu me retrouver seule avec elle.

« Voilà ma douce. Tu es bien confortablement installée ? Veux-tu un coussin supplémentaire ?

- Esmée, si vous ajoutez encore un coussin sur ce lit on ne me verra plus ! Dit Bella en riant. Vous me gâtez trop !

- Je te promets que tu vas être la fille la plus chouchoutée du monde ! Répondit Alice en s'installant sur le bord du matelas. Alors profite un max ! Moi aussi j'aimerai parfois être dorlotée…

- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas assez ! Dis-je appuyé contre le chambrant de la porte.

- Parfaitement ! Dit-elle la mine boudeuse.

- Tu as la famille la plus génial du monde et tu vis avec le petit ami le plus attentionné que je n'ai jamais vu, alors arrête un peu de te plaindre petit lutin de malheur ! Ajouta Bella en la poussant légèrement de sa main valide.

- Nous devrions laisser Bella se reposer, proposa Esmée. Tu as un verre d'eau juste ici sur la table de chevet ainsi que quelques livres. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même en pleine nuit, n'hésite surtout pas.

- Oh, merci beaucoup. Je… je ne voudrais pourtant pas vous empêcher de dormir, dit-elle hésitante.

- Il n'y aura aucun dérangement, soit en assurée. Bonne nuit Bella. Répondit Esmée en l'embrassant sur le front avant de sortir en entraînant Alice dans son dos.

- C'est bon maman, je viens. A demain Bella ! Lança-t-elle en lui envoyant un baisé. »

Et elles passèrent à côté de moi, Esmée me disant par la pensée de ne pas rester tard et de laisser notre malade se reposer. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, je m'avançai dans ma chambre en refermant la porte. Bella avait eu une drôle d'expression en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas nous empêcher de dormir… Je devais en savoir plus. Elle m'avait parue étrange toute la soirée, je voulais savoir !

« Pourquoi fermes-tu la porte ? Demanda-elle étonnée.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, répondis-je en m'avançant lentement vers elle, lui offrant mon sourire en coin que je savais qu'elle aimait.

- Et tu comptes m'y enfermer pour me torturer ? Demanda-t-elle en riant nerveusement, presque sérieuse.

- En fait, je t'ai proposé d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et depuis, nous n'avons pas eu une minute rien que nous deux… seuls. J'espérais pouvoir parler un peu avec toi. Surtout que je pense que j'ai des reproches à te faire ! Ajoutais-je en m'installant au même endroit qu'Alice, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'ai-je fais exactement pour que tu sois mécontent contre moi ? Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'assurance.

- Tu m'as reproché, il y a quelques jours, de ne pas être honnête avec toi et de te cacher des choses. Or, il est évident qu'aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui me cache tes secrets. Je ne suis pas stupide Bella ni aveugle ! Terminais-je pour reprendre ses propres paroles, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Oh, je vois… Ok, je suis à blâmer, c'est vrai. J'ai appris quelque chose sur toi… et ta famille. Mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris. Mon cerveau est plus endommagé que ton père ne le pense et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réellement entendu… ou si j'ai simplement laissé mon imagination prendre le dessus.

- Que dois-je comprendre exactement ?

- Edward, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en me prenant la main, laisse-moi du temps. Disons que, j'élabore à présent plusieurs théories mais que j'aimerai les étayer par des observations directes avant de choisir celle qui me paraitra la plus plausible.

- Ok, je te laisse tranquille alors. Mais à une seule condition… non deux conditions en fait.

- Euh… dis toujours.

- Premièrement, j'aimerai que tu me laisses passer du temps avec toi sans pour autant être craintive ou sur tes gardes…

- Je ne suis pas sur mes gardes !

- Bella, arrête ! J'ai vu la panique dans tes yeux lorsque tu m'as vu refermer la porte. Je ne te veux aucun mal et je ne te ferai jamais rien qui te fera souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je… je ne veux que ton bien et ton bonheur, crois-moi.

- Bien… et la deuxième condition ?

- Parle-moi de toi !

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire.

- Comment apprendre à se connaître si tu ne me dis rien ?

- Je te signale que tu ne me dis absolument rien sur toi non plus !

- Je te promets de t'en dire d'avantage et de répondre à toutes les questions que tu me poseras alors. »

S'était un sacré risque à prendre mais je voulais le tenter. Après tout, il avait été convenu avec tous les membres de ma famille que Bella était en droit de savoir qui nous étions. Autant qu'elle l'apprenne petit à petit… en espérant qu'elle ne me bombarde pas d'une tonne de questions en une fois.

« Ca me va ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Magnifique ! Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. »

Puis s'installa un silence gêné et embarrassant. Je n'osais pas commencer avec mes questions et visiblement elle non plus. Elle jouait avec mes doigts et nous les regardions tous les deux sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot. Si seulement je pouvais lire dans ses pensées…

« Edward…

- Oui ? Demandais-je précipitamment en relevant la tête, mon regard se plongeant sans le sien.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais… et que tu fais encore pour moi. Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'on se connait et à vrai dire, il y a encore une semaine, je crois que je te détestais au plus profond de mon être.

- Ca fait plaisir de le savoir… dis-je légèrement offusqué.

- Oh non, ne fait pas revenir ce petit con prétentieux et susceptible que tu peux être. Je sais que tu peux aussi être sensible et ouvert. Je voulais simplement dire que je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de ma vie… quelle que soit la nature bizarre de notre relation.

- Moi aussi, dis-je simplement, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire d'autre.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous prenions notre temps et que nous découvrions petit à petit et naturellement qui nous sommes.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ma parole !

- Non ça c'est ton domaine. »

Immédiatement et sans me contrôler, je me raidi à ses mots. Elle avait compris que je pouvais lire dans les pensées et elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Cool, ne stress pas comme ça. Je ne compte pas le crier sur tous les toits, rassures-toi. Toutefois, il faudra qu'un jour ou l'autre tu m'expliques comment ça fonctionne.

- En fait, disons que c'est … un don. Je peux lire dans les pensées de toutes les personnes qui se trouvent à environs un kilomètre de moi… sauf toi. Je peux te dire qu'actuellement Alice imagine déjà comment elle va pouvoir t'habiller demain, Emmett fait l'inverse et déshabille Rose (par la pensée mais aussi… réellement en fait). Carlisle est inquiet pour toi et est plongé dans ses bouquins. Esmée, quant à elle se demande bien ce qu'il te ferait plaisir pour le petit déjeuné demain matin et Jasper pense que ta présence va complètement accaparer Alice et que du coup il va se retrouver tout seul.

- Et toi ?

- Moi… je pense que malgré tes plâtres et tes yeux fatigués, tu es magnifiquement belle quand tu souris… et surtout quand tu rougis lorsqu'on te fait un compliment. Ajoutais-je en lui caressant doucement une de ses joues devenue pourpre.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation veux-tu ? Dit-elle taquine. Tu pourras dire à Esmée qu'elle ne se casse pas trop la tête et qu'un bol de céréales fera grandement l'affaire demain matin.

- ET quoi d'autre ?

- Comment ça, quoi d'autre ?

- Tu es comme un livre totalement fermé pour moi. Ne sachant le lire, il faut que tu m'en raconte le contenu. A quoi penses-tu ?

- Qu'Alice me fait peur et que si Jasper pouvais la retenir un peu ça m'arrangerai, expliqua-elle timidement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, suggérai-je en laissant ma main glisser le long de son cou. »

Encore une fois, la situation était propice à un rapprochement… Toutefois, un léger bâillement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer me fit revenir à la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle se repose et elle n'y arriverait pas avec moi dans les parages.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer, dis-je en me levant. Passe une bonne nuit et si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, siffle une fois !

- Ok, merci beaucoup, dit-elle déçue. »

L'était-elle parce que je partais ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seul ? Je ne voulais pas m'imposer donc je sorti rejoindre ma famille à la cuisine. Jasper et Carlisle m'y attendaient pour aller chasser. Avec une humaine à la maison, il était nécessaire de ne prendre aucun risques ! Esmée nous rejoignit lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Bella s'était bien endormie. Elle allait devoir passer la journée avec elle et ne pourrait donc se nourrir correctement. A notre plus grand désespoir, surtout à Alice et moi, Carlisle tenait à ce que nous nous rendions à l'école dès le lendemain. Nous n'avions aucune excuses pour sécher les cours une journée de plus et une vie « normale » devait être respectée, une humaine convalescente à la maison ou pas.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour à la maison, Rosalie nous informa que Bella avait un sommeil un peu agité mais qu'elle dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond. Lorsque le matin arriva, nous étions déjà tous près pour partir à l'école quand nous entendîmes Bella se réveiller. Rien ne pu retenir Alice d'aller la rejoindre et c'est Emmett qui alla la chercher pour qu'elle déjeune avec nous.

« Voyons Emmett je peux très bien marcher à cloche pied. Pose-moi !

- Pas question mademoiselle. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres…

- Vient l'installer ici sur cette chaise confortable, dis ma mère à leur entrée dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Bella en souriant.

- Bien dormi ? Demandais-je en sachant très bien que ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas.

- Euh, oui merci. Ton lit est sans doute l'endroit le plus confortable du monde ! »

Immédiatement son cœur s'emballa. Pour le mensonge ou la révélation ? Sans doute un peu des deux…

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? L'interrogea mon père.

- Ca va super bien ! Je n'ai plus du tout mal à l'épaule et je crois que je peux la bouger sans soucis, dit-elle en liant la parole au geste.

- Doucement Bella ! La stoppa Carlisle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas mal que c'est forcément guéri. »

Toutefois, mon père dû se rendre à l'évidence que son épaule semblait parfaitement rétablie. Il la manipula un instant, lui fit faire quelques exercices et tout semblait parfaitement normal. Elle guérissait à une vitesse incroyable… un peu comme nous.

« C'est tout de même étonnant. Dit mon père dans sa réflexion à voix haute. Guéris-tu toujours aussi rapidement ?

- Bah, ce n'est qu'une petite épaule… j'en ai vu d'autres ! Ca ne se refait pas aussi vite normalement ? Serais-je anormale ? J'ai un problème c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en paniquant légèrement.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Chaque personne est différente et il n'est pas rare de tomber sur des gens qui ont une convalescence plus rapide que celle des autres. C'est même une bonne chose non ?

- Mais oui, ajouta ma mère. N'en parlons plus. Si ton épaule va mieux, tu pourras utiliser des béquilles… si bien sûr tu arrives à les maintenir avec ton bras dans le plâtre. Nous ferons un essai quand tout le monde sera parti. Tiens, voici un bol de céréale comme tu l'as demandé à Edward mais n'hésite pas à te servir d'autre chose si tu en a envie.

- Vous faites une telle table tous les matins Esmée ?

- Oui bien sûr. Le petit déjeuné est le repas le plus important de la journée. Il est important qu'il soit consistant !

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un hôtel ! Fruits, œufs, viande, pain, crêpes, croissants, céréales…

- Tu ne déjeunes pas le matin, chez toi ? Interrogea mon père.

- En fait je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de m'occuper et de moi et du repas le matin…

- Alors profite ! Suggéra-t-il en replongeant son nez dans son journal. »

Elle hésita un instant mais comme elle vit que nous étions tous en train de manger (sauf Emmett qui se goinfrait, comme à son habitude), elle se servit une part d'œufs au bacon avec du pain. Après quelques minutes à écouter Alice parler de sa garde robe, elle demanda :

« Excusez-moi Carlisle. Quand pourrais-je moi aussi aller à l'école ?

- Tu ne préfères pas rester ici, à te reposer ?

- Si bien sûr mais… les examens de fin d'année approchent et je n'aimerai pas trop manquer les cours même si j'imagine que j'aurai de l'aide pour me remettre à jour. Et puis, je me sens vraiment bien ! J'avoue que ma jambe me lance un peu mais comme vous l'avez dit mon épaule est nickel et je ne ressens rien du tout au niveau de mon bras.

- Repose-toi au moins jusque demain. Même si tu n'as pas mal, j'aimerai vraiment que tu récupères un maximum. Il n'y a pas que le côté physique qu'il faut soigner. Emotionnellement, c'est quand même quelque chose de se faire renverser par une voiture, d'autant plus qu'on ne sait toujours pas si s'était intentionnel ou pas.

- Il me semblait qu'on avait retrouvé la voiture de Newton pourtant, demanda Emmett.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que mon idiot de frère ne sait pas tenir sa langue et que nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter d'avantage avec ça, dis-je en lançant des regards noirs à Emmett. En fait, la voiture a été retrouvée dans les bois, totalement cabossée… c'est à peine si elle roule encore. Le voleur l'a probablement abandonnée là parce qu'elle ne roulait plus.

- Ca n'a donc rien à voir avec moi ! Je me trouvais simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

- Pas forcément Bella. Au contraire, le voleur à peut-être laissé la voiture parce qu'il avait déjà accompli ce qu'il voulait avec … suggéra Emmett. »

Décidément, ce crétin méritait qu'on le bâillonne ! Rosalie lui donna une grande tape derrière la tête pour le faire taire avant que Bella ne fasse une crise de panique. Nous ne lui avions rien dit pour la ménager et pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui, il en rajoutait une couche !

« Voilà pourquoi j'aimerai que tu restes encore un peu à la maison, termina mon père.

- Très bien, dit-elle hésitante. Mais si ça se trouve on ne saura jamais exactement la vérité donc jeudi je pourrais retourner en cours. Après tout, Edward sera là pour me protéger… enfin, s'il veut bien, ajouta-elle en rougissant.

- Bien évidemment, la rassurai-je. Je vais devenir ton ombre si bien que si une voiture s'en prend encore à toi, je pourrai t'écarter de son chemin ! »

Elle me sourit timidement et je lui fis un clin d'œil pour la rassurer avant de continuer à manger comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais pas envie de l'embarrasser d'avantage devant ma famille.

« Très bien, conclu mon père. Jeudi tu peux retourner en cours si tu t'en sens capable.

- Merci beaucoup Carlisle.

- _Mais il faudra tout de même que nous fassions une radio rapidement pour que je puisse juger de la progression de la guérison de sa fracture, ajouta-t-il à mon attention dans ses pensées. A cette allure, je ne serais pas surpris qu'en fin de semaine, l'os de sa jambe soit totalement ressoudé !_ »

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé notre repas, nous partîmes vers l'école et Carlisle vers l'hôpital, laissant ainsi ma mère et Bella en tête à tête. Je fulminais contre l'horloge toute la matinée parce qu'elle n'avançait pas assez vite. Quelques élèves demandèrent des nouvelles de Bella et Alice se fit une joie de les rassurer et de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Je scannai rapidement les pensées de chacun mais personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Jess avait des idées étranges et je cru un instant que s'était elle qui avait fait le coup. Toutefois, je me rendis vite compte qu'elle était mécontente parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette idée de renverser Bella dangereusement avant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aurait voulu faire ça elle-même… complètement ravagée la fille ! Mike, quant à lui, feignait l'insouciance mais il était très inquiet et hyper jaloux de moi.

Heureusement, comme nous étions mercredi, les cours se terminaient à midi et je pu donc passer l'après midi avec Bella. Bizarrement, nous étions curieux l'un de l'autre mais nous n'abordâmes absolument pas le sujet de « qu'est-ce que je suis exactement ». L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle, comme le reste de la semaine d'ailleurs. Le lendemain, Bella vint avec nous en cours, voulant un maximum se débrouiller seul. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de la laisser faire et de simplement porter son sac car elle était déterminée et têtue, comme à son habitude.

Lorsque Carlisle fit une radio de ses fractures, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que son bras était effectivement ressoudé et que sa jambe était en bonne voie de guérison. C'était vraiment incroyable… voire inhumain ! Toutefois, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il décida de lui laisser ses plâtres au moins une semaine de plus. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle resta à la villa, à vivre avec nous comme si ça avait toujours été le cas.

Cependant, à mon plus grand désespoir, je n'avançais absolument pas du tout avec elle au niveau sentimental. Nous passions de bons moments, nous riions beaucoup, mais nous ne savions toujours pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre. Quand elle ne s'arrangeait pas pour être avec ma famille, elle me fuyait subtilement. Le soir venu, je venais encore un peu papoter avec elle dans ma chambre mais nos longs silences embarrassés me faisaient regagner les miens de plus en plus rapidement. J'en devenais presque malade… malheureux même. Moi qui espérais tant de notre cohabitation… entre l'école et la famille, nous ne discutions pas énormément finalement.

Ce n'est que fin de la semaine suivante, quand mon père lui enleva son plâtre au bras qu'il se passa quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait décidé de lui laisser encore un peu celui de sa jambe, même s'il était inutile, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons à l'hôpital auprès des infirmières et de ses collègues. J'avais réussi à convaincre mes frères ainsi que mes parents de sortir de la villa afin de passer la soirée seule avec elle. Nous étions vendredi soir et il n'était pas anormal qu'ils soient tous de sortie en amoureux, même si en réalité, ils allaient tous chasser. La région n'était vraiment pas riche et ils comptaient se rendre en Allemagne pour explorer la Forêt Noire. Le temps de faire l'aller-retour, il fallait bien qu'ils partent en début de soirée afin d'être rentré pour le petit déjeuné.

« Je suis content, pour une fois, je ne resterai pas tout seul, dis-je à Bella alors que ma famille faisaient semblant de se préparer pour une petite soirée simple au restaurant.

- C'est chouette qu'ils puissent profiter ainsi de leur petite soirée en amoureux, dit-elle distraitement en continuant de feuilleter un magasine d'Alice. Ca leur arrive souvent ?

- Il y a eu une période où s'était toutes les semaines mais j'en avais marre de passer une soirée tout seul dans mon coin.

- Tu n'emmenais pas Tanya ?

- Disons que ma relation avec Tanya était un peu plus simple que cela…

- Ah bon ? C'était vraiment sexe et…. Sexe alors ?

- Oui. Bon j'admets que parfois on allait faire du shopping ou un petit restaurant mais c'était un supplice pour moi.

- Ben de quoi te plains-tu alors, si tu n'aimes pas aller au resto ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis…

- J'avoue que tu es parfois hyper compliqué Edward, expliques-toi ! Dit-elle en refermant le magasin et en me regardant enfin.

- J'aime passer mes soirées en bonne compagnie et ce n'était pas le cas de Tanya voilà tout, dis-je en souriant.

- Tu étais vraiment un connard avec elle.

- Au moins tu as le mérite d'être claire, merci Bella ! Dis-je légèrement piqué.

- Tanya est une garce qui ne mérite absolument aucune attention, me défendit Rosalie.

- Et de toute façon elle faisait pareil avec lui, ce n'est qu'une manipulatrice, renchéri Alice. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est mettre la main sur la fortune d'Edward… ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre du bon temps ailleurs. »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'abstint et me regarda en souriant timidement. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Oserai-je lui demander ? Je ne sais pas s'ils le firent exprès mais c'est le moment que choisi ma famille pour débarquer au salon et bavarder de tout et de rien en bougeant dans tous les sens.

« Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo et des pâtes dans le four, il vous suffira de les réchauffer et de les faire gratiner un peu, nous informa Esmée en passant chercher son manteau dans le placard du couloir.

- Fais attention à ton bras Bella. Il n'y a que quelques heures qu'on t'a enlevé ton plâtre il est donc important de ne pas trop forcer dessus.

- Oui Carlisle je vous le promets ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne plaisante pas jeune fille ! Répondit-il de son ton de médecin autoritaire. Si tu ne suis pas mes recommandations, je te repose un plâtre moi-même demain matin à la première heure ! Edward, tu es responsable s'il arrive quoi que ce soit !

- Ah parce que ça sera de ma faute si cette petite bourrique têtue n'écoute pas les conseils de son médecin ? Super !

- Hé tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bourrique, hein ? Répliqua-t-elle en me frappant avec son magasine roulé.

- Justement, j'aimerai beaucoup le savoir… Dis-je taquin et en lui piquant sa massue de fortune pour faire la même chose qu'elle.

- Ca suffit les enfants, pas de bagarre en l'absence de papa, intervint Emmett et en nous piquant le magasine. »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, abasourdit, puis nous éclatâmes de rire en nous moquant de mon frère. J'aimais cette nouvelle complicité entre nous. Elle était maintenant avec moi comme avec chacun des membres de ma famille… j'aurai aimé plus, évidemment, mais je mettais de grands espoirs dans cette soirée.

Un à un, chaque couple parti de la maison et nous leur souhaitâmes une excellente soirée depuis le divan où Bella zappait nerveusement devant la TV.

« Tu sembles inquiètes, dis-je lorsqu'enfin nous nous retrouvâmes seul. Ca va ? C'est rester seule avec moi qui te fait peur ?

- Non pas du tout. Je me demande juste ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer… dit-elle en jouant avec ses doigts, signe de nervosité la connaissant.

- Il ne se passera rien que tu n'auras pas décidé ou voulu, dis-je pour la rassurer.

- Très bien alors. Commençons par faire à manger, j'ai une faim de loup ! Dit-elle en attrapant ses béquilles pour se rendre à la cuisine. Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée parce que je la prenais dans mes bras, telle une mariée passant le pas de la porte de sa nouvelle maison pour la première fois.

- Ca fait presque deux semaines que tu voyages dans les bras de mon frères parce que c'est soit disant le plus costaux de la famille. Or, je veux te montrer que moi aussi j'ai de la force.

- Tu… tu me porte comme si je n'étais pas plus légère qu'une plume. On a l'impression que tu ne fais aucun effort, dit-elle les yeux ronds.

- Tu n'es pas une baleine comme tu sembles le penser Bella. Et puis… j'avoue que j'ai quelques avantages. Que dirais-tu si la soirée devenait un peu celle des révélations ? On tourne en rond depuis des jours, j'aimerai un peu de changement !

- Tu as une force incroyable Edward… pour ton gabarit je veux dire…

- J'ai l'air d'un gringalet ?

- Non… non pas du tout, dit-elle précipitamment mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais Jacob avait une carrure plus large que la tienne et pourtant il semblait souffrir de me porter comme tu le fais alors qu'à l'époque j'avais bien dix à quinze kilos de moins !

- Tu n'es ni grosse ni lourde et… sache que tous les membres de ma famille ont une force assez remarquable, dis-je en la conduisant à la cuisine pour la déposer sur l'un des tabourets hauts du bar, attenant au plan de travail.

- Donc, vous lisez dans les pensées et vous êtes fort.

- Ah non, il n'y a que moi qui lis dans les pensées. Mais il est vrai que nous sommes tous capable de prouesses musculaires.

- Edward…

- Oui ? Dis-je en allumant le four et en m'afférant en cuisine pour mettre la table.

- Etes-vous des êtres humains ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bella, dis-je en lui prenant une main, ne soit pas gênée par cette question. J'attends depuis un bon moment que tu me la pose d'ailleurs.

- Mais tu n'y réponds pas !

- Nous ne sommes pas humains, dis-je en reprenant ma tâche pour la laisser digérer cette première information.

- J'avoue que je m'en doutais un peu mais… je voulais m'en assurer, dit-elle songeuse. »

Elle resta quelques minutes dans ses pensées, à ne rien dire de plus. Que savait-elle d'autre exactement ?

« Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que nous sommes ?

- J'avoue que j'ai peur de l'apprendre…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'être déçue ? Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais…

- Toi, tu as peur ? S'étonna-t-elle. Et de quoi ?

- De te perdre quand tu sauras toute la vérité sur moi et ma famille, dis-je en souriant piteusement.

- Moi, je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre.

- Tu ne veux donc pas en savoir plus alors ? Tu n'es pas curieuse ?

- Si mais… allons y progressivement. Une info importante à la fois tu veux ?

- Ok, c'est comme tu le sens, dis-je en essayant de changer le ton de cette conversation de plus en plus triste.

- Si toi tu lis dans les pensées et que les autres non, finit-elle pas demander, est-ce que d'autres membres de ta famille ont des dons particuliers à leur tour ?

- Oui. Dis-je en m'installant près d'elle avec le plat de nourriture. Alice a des visions de l'avenir. C'est assez aléatoire et on ne sait jamais exactement ce qu'elle va voir et quand ça va se produire. De plus, l'avenir peut changer selon les décisions prises par les personnes concernées.

- A-t-elle vu que je me retrouverais ici, avec vous ?

- Non, enfin pas exactement. Comme moi je n'arrive pas à lire dans tes pensées, Alice n'a pas de vision où tu es impliquée. Dès que tu intervins d'un peu trop près dans l'avenir de l'un d'entre nous, sa vision se bloque.

- Je suis complètement anormale en fait… Je savais que j'avais toujours eu un problème mais pas à ce point là.

- Bella, tu apprends que tu vis depuis deux semaines avec des êtres qui ne sont pas humains et qui ont des dons surnaturelles mais tu crois que c'est toi qui a un problème ?

- C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand j'étais dans le coma… expliqua-t-elle distraitement en portant sa fourchette remplie de pâtes à sa bouche.

- Hein, quoi ? Bella si tu étais inconsciente mais capable de réfléchir, tu n'étais pas dans le coma…

- Oui je sais c'était bizarre. En fait, j'entendais parfaitement mon environnement mais s'était comme si je ne pouvais interagir avec lui.

- Donc… demandais-je hésitant, lorsqu'on te croyait endormie… en fait… tu…

- J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose Edward en effet. Mais j'ai tellement peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre de plus que je préfère, pour l'instant, ne pas en parler.

- Pourtant, j'avoue que maintenant, c'est moi qui suis curieux ! Bella, tu ne peux pas me faire une telle révélation et me laisser maintenant dans l'ignorance !

- Je sais juste que vous n'êtes pas humain et que vous avez besoin de sang pour avoir des capacités physique… en gros c'est ce que j'ai retenu… mais n'en parlons pas, tu veux ?

- Mais enfin Bella, on ne peut pas laisser ça en plan comme ça… je n'ai pas envie que tu t'imagine d'horribles choses à notre sujet ! Si j'avais su dès le début que tu nous avais entendu je…

- Stop Edward. Assez d'infos pour se soir, ok ? J'aimerai beaucoup profiter de cette soirée avec toi pour passer un bon moment et non pas pour se disputer ou parler de choses étranges et qui pourraient nous amener à ne plus nous voir par la suite. J'anticipe, tout simplement. Alors mange tant que c'est chaud et raconte moi simplement ce que tu entends dans les pensées de madame Stanley.

- La prof de français ?

- Oui ! Je suis persuadée que c'est un vide total !

- Non pas vraiment. Elle est amoureuse de moi, tout comme sa fille d'ailleurs. Elle te déteste depuis que tu as cassé le nez de sa blondinette chérie alors que vous étiez enfants. C'est elle qui a tout fait pour te faire rater ton année scolaire l'an dernier. En fait, sa fille est aussi garce qu'elle.

- Le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre !

- Très juste ! Sinon, elle est alcoolique et picole presque toutes ses soirées toute seule dans un vieux fauteuil dans son jardin d'hiver.

- J'en étais persuadée ! Dis-je en riant. Monsieur Stanley en a sûrement marre d'elle et de son visage bouffi !

- En fait, il la trompe avec sa secrétaire et elle le sait mais ne dit rien. Jess, quant à elle, ne voit absolument rien et ne fait rien pour que sa mère soit plus heureuse. C'est une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne.

- Oh… dit-elle tristement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as de la compassion pour elle…

- Ben… je savais que Jess était une garce mais je ne savais pas qu'elle l'était aussi avec sa mère. Elles ont l'air tellement proche... Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est si frustrée en classe avec nous. Elle l'es dans sa vie et je me sens un peu triste pour elle. Je conçois que son mari aille voir ailleurs mais personne ne mérite de se retrouver seul le soir, désespéré au point de noyer sa peine dans de l'alcool.

- Tu es incroyable ! Cette femme te cherche des noises depuis toujours et pourtant tu la plaints !

- J'ai un cœur, moi, Edward Cullen ! Dit-elle en souriant largement.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas que je ne peux pas éprouver les sentiments qu'on y associe généralement, Isabella Swan ! »

Dans le feu de l'action une nouvelle révélation sortit ainsi de ma bouche. Elle me faisait alors des yeux tout ronds, regardant mon t-shirt à l'endroit où normalement, j'aurai dû avoir un cœur qui bat.

« Aller Bella, ne soit pas étonnée comme ça, dis-je d'un air enthousiaste. Tu te rappels ? Je ne suis pas humain… j'ai un cœur mais il ne bat plus depuis un bon moment c'est tout.

- Mais comment vis-tu alors ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop scientifiques Bella. Il va falloir croire au surnaturelle pour comprendre qui je suis. »

Elle avança alors doucement sa main vers mon poignet.

« Oh, tu peux vérifier, je n'ai aucun pouls ! »

Elle me lança un regard étrange puis entreprit de vérifier par elle-même… sans résultat bien évidemment. Elle ne se laisse cependant pas abattre et plaça alors son index et son majeur sur mon cou, cherchant à tâtons ma carotide.

« Incroyable, dit-elle comme quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir un phénomène totalement impossible. Pourtant, tu dis que tu as un cœur… tu as été humain alors ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son oreille cette fois sur ma poitrine.

- Oui, dis-je en riant de la voir m'inspecter de la sorte. J'ai été humain mais un jour, des circonstances diverses m'ont amené à devenir autre chose.

- Et comment ça marche alors ? Comment peux-tu être en vie ?

- Notre système est légèrement différent voilà tout. C'est assez complexe et Carlisle, malgré ses nombreuses recherches n'as encore que des hypothèses pour expliquer notre fonctionnement. Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que nous sommes, car nous avons un nom tu sais ?

- Ah oui ? Et bien…. En fait… non. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Swan, tu es la fille la plus bizarre qu'il existe !

- Oui, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme non ? Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de replonger sa fourchette dans son assiette. »

Elle était vraiment craquante. Nous finîmes le repas en parlant du don de Jasper. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir d'avantage mais la curiosité la rongeait, s'était évident. Elle fut surprise lorsque je lui dis qu'aucun autre membre de la famille n'avait de don particulier. Elle me demanda aussi si nous étions capable de nous déplacer très vite, ce que je répondis par l'affirmative.

« Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors que je n'étais déjà plus à l'endroit où j'étais une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Edward ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je suis ici, criais-je de la terrasse.

- Mais, comment tu as fait ? L'entendis-je demander de l'intérieur. »

Comme je pouvais deviner qu'elle avait pris ses béquilles pour me rejoindre, je l'attendis patiemment allongé sur un transat.

« Je ne t'ai même pas vu te déplacer c'est incroyable, dit-elle à la fois étonnée et souriante en arrivant un peu essoufflée près de moi.

- Je sais, dis-je du haut de l'arbre le plus proche.

- Impressionnant, dit-elle en s'installant sur le transat que je venais de quitter.

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, dis-je en m'asseyant sur une branche où elle pouvait me voir. Je suis une créature dangereuse Bella. Il faut quand même que tu le saches ! Je suis capable de briser un rocher d'un seul coup de pieds tu sais.

- Vantard !

- Ok, tu veux une petite démonstration ? »

Sur ce, je me déplaçai très rapidement vers un énorme rocher que je soulevai et amenai juste au pied de la terrasse. Sans dire un mot de plus, je le coupai en deux comme promis. Un morceau, de la taille d'une boule de pétanque se détacha. Je le pris et l'emmenai avec moi jusqu'à Bella qui me regardait admirative.

« Ne soit pas si excitée Bella. Regarde ce que je peux faire de cette pierre. Je pourrai très bien le faire avec toi. »

A ces mots, je fermai la main et réduisit sans efforts la pierre en poussière.

« Tu es plus fragile que ce caillou et un simple faux mouvement pourrait te briser en un instant. Si jamais je devais te faire du mal, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

- J'ai confiance en toi, Edward. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal et je sais aussi que tu es capable de contrôler et maîtriser cette force incroyable que tu possèdes, j'ai pu l'observer à de nombreuse reprises. Alors ai confiance, toi aussi ! »

Et pour la première fois, c'est elle qui eu un geste tendre avec moi. Est-ce mon regard abattu qui la fit craquer ? Elle me prit alors doucement dans ses bras, entourant mes épaules et caressant d'une main mon cou, amenant ainsi ma tête contre son cœur.

« Et même si ton cœur ne bat pas comme le mien, ajouta-t-elle, je sais qu'il n'est pas fait de pierre et qu'il peut avoir des sentiments, même si j'en ai douté pendant un certain temps !

- Tu es vilaine avec moi. Tu n'étais pas sympa avec moi non plus je te signale, dis-je en allant jeter la poussière de pierre dans le bois puis en revenant aussi vite sur la terrasse.

- Edward, si je peux te demander une chose, c'est d'éviter de te déplacer ainsi tout le temps. Ca me perturbe vraiment je ne sais jamais où regarder et puis… j'ai l'impression que tu va me faire une sale blague ou un mauvais coup…

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais confiance en moi, dis-je en riant, marchant vers elle à vitesse humaine cette fois.

- Oui mais… oh et puis tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

- Parfaitement. Aller on rentre avant que tu n'attrapes froid. Je ne voudrais pas me faire incendier par mon père parce que tu as le nez qui coule demain matin, dis-je en l'emportant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. »

Ses bras trouvèrent leur place autour de mon cou et je ne pu m'empêcher de profiter de l'odeur de ses longs cheveux brun caressant doucement mon bras nu. Nous nous installâmes devant la TV mais il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Je lui proposai alors un jeu d'échec mais elle m'avoua qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment jouer.

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué tu sais, l'encourageai-je.

- Ok, alors apprend moi.

- Jamais personne à la maison ne veux jouer contre moi, sauf Carlisle, de temps en temps.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je sais exactement leur tactique et ce qu'ils projettent de faire, dis-je en tapotant ma tempe de l'index. Avec Alice, c'est pareil.

- Oui mais si j'arrive à jouer, tu n'auras pas cet avantage avec moi ! Aller Cullen, explique-moi les règles que je te mette KO ! »

C'est donc en riant que l'on passa un bon moment à jouer. Elle comprit assez vite le principe mais son manque de pratique me permettait tour de même de gagner.

« Au moins, je peux enfin prendre ma revanche sur le billard, dis-je content.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Avec un peu de pratique, je finirai bien pas gagner ! Il me semble que Rachel et Billy jouent ensemble de temps en temps. Je pourrais m'entraîner avec eux pour qu'ils me filent des tuyaux que tu ne connais pas !

- Tu parles plus souvent d'eux que de ta famille, dis-je distraitement en rangeant les pièces en bois antique de Carlisle dans leur coffret.

- Ils sont ma famille ! J'ai grandit et vécu avec eux plus de choses qu'avec mes propres parents. D'ailleurs, ils ont pris plus souvent des nouvelles de moi que ma propre mère, ajouta-t-elle une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ils s'en sortent sans toi à la taverne ? Demandai-je pour orienter doucement la conversation ailleurs.

- Oui, ils ont pris une autre étudiante pour me remplacer. Elle fait pas mal de bourdes mais bon, on ne peut pas être au top dans un métier que l'on ne connait quasi pas en quelques jours. Moi j'ai toujours traîné derrière le bar, même enfant. Je sais comment faire sans qu'on m'ait vraiment appris.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortent très bien quand même.

- Oui, personne n'est irremplaçable ! Le seul truc c'est que, bloquée comme je le suis, je n'ai aucune rentrée d'argent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, si tu as besoin, je suis là, proposai-je en remettant une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta fortune, comme Tanya. D'ailleurs, que voulait dire Alice par là tout à l'heure ? Es-tu si riche que ça … si ma question n'est pas indiscrète bien sûr ?

- Disons qu'avec les avantages que nous amènent les visions d'Alice sur l'avenir, nous pouvons placer diverses sommes dans des placements qui deviennent lucratifs. Nous avons ainsi chacun une assez grande quantité d'argent à notre disposition.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant les achats impulsifs d'Alice et les tiens aussi d'ailleurs, dit-elle songeuse. Toutefois, je ne tiens pas à profiter de la situation. Je suis déjà dépendante de ton frère pour mon abonnement de portable alors…

- Laisse donc de côté ta fierté Swan et ne t'inquiète pas pour Emmett, ses finances vont parfaitement bien !

- Ok, dit-elle en retenant un bâillement.

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Un peu… pas toi ?

- Est-ce une question anodine ou pleine de sous entendu ?

- A toi de me le dire…

- Fine observatrice hein !

- Peut-être… une dernière révélation pour la journée ?

- Ok : je ne dors pas.

- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant une fois dans ses mains. Tu n'as jamais sommeil ?

- Non, jamais.

- Mais le temps doit te sembler incroyablement long !

- Pas du tout… j'ai un tas d'occupation diverses que je peux faire la nuit, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis, on s'y habitue. Il n'y en a qu'une que je ne sais plus faire depuis que tu es là.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Jouer du piano, dis-je en observant l'instrument dans le coin de la pièce.

- Je ne t'empêche pas d'y jouer !

- En fait, un peu quand même car d'habitude, je joue la nuit. Je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller par le bruit.

- Joue maintenant alors, proposa-t-elle. »

C'est un large sourire aux lèvres que je me rendis sur le tabouret, commençant à jouer la berceuse que j'avais composée pour elle. La première fois, elle n'avait pas compris que c'était pour elle et par elle que l'inspiration m'était venue. J'espérais qu'elle profiterait pleinement de la musique cette fois.

« C'est magnifique Edward, merci beaucoup. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait un tel cadeau.

- Tu as reconnu ta mélodie alors ? Demandais-je heureux comme un gamin le matin de noël.

- Bien sûr… »

Nous restâmes un moment à nous observer sans rien dire, ses yeux étaient brillants et encore plus envoutant que d'habitude.

« Dis-moi… ils ne sont pas vraiment parti au restaurant chacun de leur côté n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle comme pour changer de conversation.

- Euh… disons qu'ils sont tous parti manger, ça c'est certain. Mais je crois que je t'expliquerai ça un autre jour. »

Elle venait de bailler à nouveau. Sans lui laisser le choix, je l'emmenai doucement avec moi vers ma chambre et la laissai prendre quelques minutes humaines dans ma salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressorti, elle portait un short de nuit avec un petit débardeur. S'était la première fois que je la voyais si peu vêtue… du moins en réelle et non dans les pensées de ma mère ou de mes sœurs. Sous la lumière presque tamisée de la pièce, sa peau était légèrement dorée. Elle était à couper le souffle.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive. Ta sœur à enlevé tous mes longs pyjamas de la salle de bain, c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. Maudite Alice.

- Non… ne soit pas énervée comme ça. Il te va à ravir. Tu es… magnifique.

- Arrête un peu va… je suis énorme dans une tenue trop petite. Et ne regarde pas mes jambes ainsi, tu n'as jamais vu de cellulite ? Non sans doute pas… Tanya n'est pas le genre de fille à en avoir.

- Mais pourquoi t'es ronchon comme ça ? Si je te dis que tu es très belle, c'est que je le pense. Et je ne vois pas ta cellulite. Je ne vois que toi et ta peau dorée sous la lumière, ajoutai-je, ce qui la fit rougir.

- Aller, vient te coucher avant de tomber avec tes béquilles ! »

Je pris soin de la border, comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée à la villa. Une nouvelle fois, un silence profond s'installa et je dû me résoudre à la laisser se reposer.

« Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves, lui souhaitai-je avant de quitter la chambre.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Lire un peu. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, murmure mon nom et je serai là !

- Ok. Bonne lecture alors. »

Je laissai la porte légèrement entrouverte en sortant, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Après à peine quelques minutes, j'entendis sa respiration ralentir, elle dormait. La soirée avait été très riche et j'en étais content. Elle était vraiment marrante : elle ne voulait pas trop en savoir sur nous mais pourtant elle m'avait posé pas mal de questions. Finalement, la seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas était la plus importante : nous étions des vampires ! Toutefois, je pressentais que ce n'étais qu'une question de temps… tout comme le fait qu'elle accepterait qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de moi comme je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ça ne prendrait que quelques heures.

En effet, vers trois heures du matin, je l'entendis murmurer des choses totalement incompréhensibles. Son sommeil semblait très agité une nouvelle fois. Elle faisait probablement un cauchemar. Après quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que ces paroles étaient de plus en plus audibles.

« Non, ne faites pas ça…. Je vous en supplie…. Il n'y est pour rien… je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais détachez moi… s'il vous plaît… bon sang, tue-moi qu'on en finisse ! »

A cette dernière phrase elle se mit à hurler à plein poumons. En une fraction de seconde, j'étais à côté d'elle en train de la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Bella réveille toi ! C'est moi, c'est Edward… Bella ! Tu es en sécurité… c'est moi. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux… ils étaient rempli d'une peur panique. Elle me regarda un instant puis se recula comme elle pu avec sa jambe plâtrée, elle voulait me fuir.

« Bella, c'est moi… Edward.

- Edward ?

- Oui, je suis là…

- Tu… vas bien ?

- Quoi ? Moi oui bien sûr mais toi ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve… raconte-moi.

- Il était là, les yeux rouge, voulant me faire le plus de mal possible avant de… de me tuer je crois j'en sais rien… j'en suis pas certaines….

- Les yeux rouge tu dis ?

- Oui. Il avait la même peau étrange que toi, était lui aussi très beau mais il avait les yeux du diable. Il m'en voulait à cause de toi mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je… je ne me rappel pas… je …

- Cool, ne stress pas, je suis là et il ne t'arrivera jamais rien, je te le promets ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi il avait les yeux couleur sang comme ça ? C'est étrange… pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça ? Dit-elle en s'agrippant à mon t-shirt de plus en plus fort.

- As-tu déjà eu des rêves prémonitoires ?

- Hein ? Tu veux dire que ce genre de créature existe vraiment ?

- Bella… tu dois savoir que…

- Dis-le-moi, je veux savoir, maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Stop, calme-toi d'abord. Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur mais effectivement ces créatures aux yeux rouges existent bien. En quelque sorte, j'en suis une.

- Mais tu n'a s pas les yeux rouges, tu as les yeux d'un vert magnifique. »

Et c'est ainsi que petit à petit, je lui racontai toute l'histoire… toute mon histoire. La transformation de Carlisle en vampire, ses besoins en sang, son désir de ne plus se servir des humains comme d'un garde-manger, son évolution, ses nouveaux besoins, ma transformation et celle d'Esmée puis de chacun des membres de ma famille, plus particulièrement la deuxième transformation d'Alice et Jasper de vampire sanguinaire en vampire pouvant digérer la nourriture normale et humaine, la façon dont les autres vampires voyaient notre famille et leur comportement de vie... Elle m'écouta attentivement, ses mains toujours agrippées à mon t-shirt, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Voilà, tu sais presque tout, dis-je dans un dernier souffle. Je crois que tu apprendras le reste de nos capacités surnaturelles petit à petit, si tu veux toujours nous côtoyer bien évidemment, dis-je en appréhendant sa réponse.

- Je sais que toi et ta famille ne me voulez aucun mal, sinon vous l'auriez déjà fait. Vous êtes capable de vous contrôler. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi Edward, reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas seule… s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur mes jambes, passant les siennes ainsi que ses bras tout autour de mon corps puis resserrant son étreinte, comme si elle voulait disparaître à travers moi.

- Je n'irai plus nulle part sans toi, Bella. Je suis totalement dépendant de toi, tu es indispensable à ma vie maintenant et je n'imagine même plus continuer sans toi à mes côté.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement en déposant un léger baiser dans mon cou. »

J'espérais d'avantage mais elle s'endormi moins de trois seconde plus tard. Je la tins ainsi dans mes bras pendant quelques minutes puis je l'allongeai plus confortablement sur le lit, m'installant à ses côté, voulant profiter pleinement de la chaleur de son corps sur le mien. Si ça se trouve, le matin arrivé, elle va se rendre compte de toute la situation et s'enfuir en courant. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle m'étonna en se réveillant affolée.

« Edward ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Oui, je suis là, je n'ai pas bougé Bella. Encore un cauchemar ?

- Non… non pas du tout. J'avais peur que tu sois parti, dit-elle en se blottissant le long de mon torse et en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens.

- Tu te rappels de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Oui.

- Tu sembles bien digérer la chose…

- Je connais maintenant la vérité, je suis contente.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non, vous êtes bons !

- Bien sûr que nous sommes bons ! Dit Alice en entrant en trombe dans la chambre et en venant s'installer à côté de nous sur le lit.

- Tu écoutes aux portes toi maintenant ? Demanda Bella.

- Non pas du tout. Edward nous informa à notre retour de ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant que tu sais qui nous sommes, tu va devoir te faire à l'idée que nous avons aussi une ouïe hyper développée et que nous avons tous entendu tout ce que tu viens de dire, malgré les portes fermées !

- Génial ! Bonjour l'intimité ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu t'y feras ! Aller, debout, le déjeuné est prêt ! »

Et ma sœur repartit aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Bella soupira lourdement avant de caler son nez dans mon cou, endroit qu'elle semblait particulièrement apprécier chez moi.

« Elle va encore être pire qu'avant hein ?

- Je t'ai entendue Swan, cria Alice de la cuisine.

- Edward, au secours ! Me supplia-t-elle d'un air de chien battu.

- Aller, comme elle te l'a dit : tu t'y feras. Vient, allons manger, dis-je en riant et en l'aidant à descendre pour rejoindre les autres. »

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans l'apport de réelles révélations. Bella se comportait comme si de rien n'était. Elle venait d'apprendre que le monde était peuplé de créature supérieures à l'humain de pas leurs capacités exceptionnelles, dangereuses et mortelles, les pires prédateurs qui puisse exister et pourtant, elle continuait à vivre et à se comporter avec nous comme la semaine précédente. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était notre relation. Maintenant, nous passions beaucoup de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, passant toutes nos nuits ensemble, elle dormant contre mon torse et moi profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa peau. Nous nous tenions même régulièrement la main, sauf en public. A l'école, j'avais échangé ma place avec Alice et nous passions nos journées à papoter de tout et de rien au lieu de réellement écouter les cours. La prof d'anglais avait enfin refait son apparition et elle avait été très étonnée des énormes progrès de Bella. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle était à la villa, nous parlions régulièrement dans notre langue maternelle et l'immersion ne pouvait que la faire apprendre davantage.

Le cauchemar de Bella avait beaucoup intrigué Carlisle. Elle avait rêvé d'un vampire alors qu'elle était sensée ignorer leur existence. Avait-elle, en plus de toutes les capacités étranges qu'elle semblait avoir sans même sans rendre compte, un don de voir l'avenir dans son sommeil ? Afin de ne pas l'effrayer, il avait été convenu avec mes parents que nous n'aborderions pas le sujet avec elle tant que nous n'en savions pas plus. Ils s'étaient alors lancé dans des recherches, jusqu'à présent vaines. Bella cumulait les étrangetés et pourtant, aucun livre mythologique ne parlait d'être être s'apparentant à elle. Toutefois, mon père était d'un naturel optimiste et patient. Il était donc persuadé que le temps nous aiderait et qu'il fallait vivre au jour le jour.

C'est donc tout naturellement que les semaines s'écoulèrent, il faut l'avouer, assez rapidement. Malheureusement et malgré le bonheur immense que sentait grandir en moi de jour en jour, on pouvait qualifier notre relation de totalement platonique ! Aucun baisés ni de caresses autres que chastes. Carlisle me répétait d'être patient et que dans un sens, ça me permettait de tester mon contrôle. Moi, j'étais tout à fait persuadé que je n'avais pas envie de me nourrir de son sang, malgré sa fragrance toujours aussi délicieuse. Je sentais au plus profond de moi que je pouvais en demander davantage mais je devais admettre qu'elle ne semblait pas être du même avis que moi. Bella était joyeuse et enthousiaste à longueur de temps, tout simplement contente de ce qu'elle avait sans pour autant en réclamer plus. Je ne savais absolument pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. C'est Alice qui s'en chargea alors pour moi, le jour où comme mon père ne trouvait plus aucune excuse pour lui enlever son plâtre, elle rangeait ses affaires dans un sac pour retourner chez elle. J'étais au salon, déjà triste et malheureux à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être autant avec elle à guetter chacun de ses mouvements et buvant chacune de ses paroles.

« Es-tu certaine qu'il est nécessaire que tu repartes si vite chez toi ?

- Oui Alice.

- Ta jambe est peut être encore fragile !

- Non, elle va parfaitement bien.

- Tu nous fuis ?

- Mais non … quelle idée !

- Alors pourquoi tu nous quitte ?

- Je ne vous quitte pas, je rentre chez moi !

- Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ?

- Je suis merveilleusement bien avec vous !

- Et bien alors…

- Alice, écoute… j'ai une maison. Je dois simplement rentrer chez moi. Je ne vais pas squatter ici des journées entières sans aucune raison ! Je suis et serai éternellement reconnaissante envers vous tous pour m'avoir si gentiment et surtout gracieusement accueillie alors que je n'avais nul par où aller mais j'avais une vie avant. J'ai… une famille aussi.

- Tu parles…

-Alice ! Ne soit pas dure avec eux. Je sais que ma mère ne m'a pas énormément appelée pour avoir des nouvelles mais elle est très occupée avec Phil et elle ne fait pas toujours ce qu'elle veut avec lui. Pour ce qui est de ma sœur… ok je n'ai aucune nouvelle du tout parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Mais elle est comme ça et ce n'est plus maintenant qu'on la changera ! Ne les juge pas. Et puis, la maison est restée vide trop longtemps et il est nécessaire de l'entretenir au quotidien. C'est une veille construction et ma mère m'en voudra à mort si je n'y fais pas attention.

- Tu sais, nous y sommes allé régulièrement la nuit, tout est nickel.

- Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes adorables ! Toutefois, mes économies sont stagnantes depuis trop longtemps. Je dois reprendre mon travail à la Push…

- Ca tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi têtue, ton compte en banque aurait beaucoup plus de zéro. Laisse-moi faire et je t'arrange ça en un rien de temps !

- Non Alice, mais merci quand même.

- Puff, tu vas me manquer tu sais.

- On va se voir presque tout autant qu'avant et tu le sais !

- Au fait, parlant du fait que tu vas manquer à certaines personnes… où en es-tu avec Edward ?

- Hein… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Fais pas l'innocente voyons ! Il y a un mois et demi vous ne saviez pas vous voir sans lancer des piques à l'autres, quinze jours plus tard il te faisait la seule déclaration plus ou moins romantique et totalement passionnée et sincère qu'il ait jamais faite mais tu l'envoyais balader. Aujourd'hui, vous ne vous quittez presque plus, vous êtres souvent collé l'un à l'autre profitant de douces caresses voilées lorsque tu crois que personne ne te voit et pourtant… on ne sait même pas déterminer si oui ou non on peut vous considérer comme un couple.

- Ca c'est une très bonne question Alice.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que je ne sais pas du tout quoi te répondre.

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- C'est Edward qui t'a demandé de me parler ?

- Non pas du tout. Il n'est même pas là, il est parti avec Jasper, vérifier que tout allait bien chez toi avant ton retour.

- Tu mens très mal tu sais.

- Je ne mens pas. Il ne peut rien entendre de tout ce qu'on se dit maintenant. Aller, dis moi, que ce passe-t-il exactement entre mon frère et toi ? »

Alice était vraiment une sacrée manipulatrice. Il fallait que je parte au plus vite avec Emmett dès que j'en aurai assez entendu de leur conversation.

« IL n'est pas là ?

- Non !

- Et bien Alice, vois-tu… j'avoue que j'aime énormément ton frère. Il est vraiment différent de ce qu'on pourrait croire au premier abord… comme quoi les préjugés ne sont vraiment pas bons du tout ! Mais nous as-tu déjà bien regardés ? Il est magnifique… un dieu vivant…. Et moi… ben je suis grosse, enveloppée, couverte de cellulite… on ne va absolument pas ensemble.

- N'importe quoi ! Et c'est toi qui parle de préjugés en plus… Bella, sérieusement, tu es très bien comme tu es. De plus, mon frère ne t'a-t-il pas assez fait comprendre qu'il aimait beaucoup le coté enveloppé ? Il s'en fou complètement de ton physique… enfin non justement il est hyper excité par ton corps. Je le connais et tu peux me croire, lorsque tu es dans ses bras, il y a une tension sexuel à couper au couteau dans la pièce !

- Mais enfin, Alice !

- Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde a pu constater, c'est tout. Je sais qu'il aimerait plus avec toi… qu'est-ce qui te freine alors ainsi ? Pourquoi ne l'encourages-tu pas ?

- Ah parce que c'est moi qui ne l'encourage pas ? Il ne montre aucun signe qu'il veut plus avec moi. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai repoussé il est normal qu'il ait changé d'avis et finalement ne veuille être que mon ami. Je m'étonne même qu'il me laisse me rapprocher ainsi de lui. Je me sens tellement en sécurité dans ses bras, tellement bien, tellement … entière…

- Eh oh, redescend sur terre la miss… ouvre les yeux et tu te rendras compte qu'Edward n'attend qu'une chose, que tu lui ouvres ton cœur et que tu lui permettes de profiter un maximum de tout ton corps !

- Tu crois ? Mais… et si ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait finalement pas ?

- Tu oublies qu'il lit dans les pensées et que, quand tu étais plâtrée de tous les côtés, Esmée t'aidait à te laver et t'habiller.

- Il m'a espionnée dans la tête de ta mère ?

- Il ne le fait pas exprès tu sais…

- Oh !

- Fais pas cette tête va, ça devrait te rassurer non ?

- Oui mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas que ça.

- Quoi ? Il ne te plait pas ?

- Tu rigoles ? Je crois… je crois que je suis raide dingue de lui ! Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne connais absolument rien et lui si.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Et bien… la seule expérience amoureuse et même… sexuelle, que j'ai jamais vécue était avec Jacob. Avec lui s'était facile parce que je le connaissais depuis toujours et puis… il était aussi inexpérimenté que moi donc nos maladresses passaient sans doute pour naturelles. Et puis, Jacob était assez bourru et absolument pas romantique pour deux sous. J'avoue aussi qu'il aurait pu être un peu plus attentionné mais là n'est pas la question. Si ça se trouve, je suis totalement nul pour embrasser ou pour… satisfaire un homme. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser avec ton frère voilà tout.

- Et au lieu de prendre des risques, tu préfères te défiler… Isabelle Swan tu es la fille la plus bête du monde !

- Ben quoi ? Edward a des années d'expérience avec un tas de partenaires variées derrière lui… il est certainement un expert, comme dans tous les domaines d'ailleurs… et moi ben… je suis insignifiante et complètement inculte.

- En réalité, tu es plus expérimentée que lui côté humain.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Premièrement, contrairement à ce que tu crois, Edward n'a pas eu tant de partenaires que ça, si bien sûr on prend en compte le fait qu'il a un peu plus d'un siècle d'existence. Deuxièmement, il n'a jamais pratiqué avec une humaine. En quelque sorte, tu seras sa première fois…

- Ce n'est certainement pas bien différent !

- Au contraire. Rends-toi compte Bella. Tu es fragile et il va devoir faire preuve de douceur et de retenue sur sa force, sa puissance mais aussi ses instincts… comment dire… bestiales ? Nous sommes des créatures solides, dures et froides comme la pierre même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Cependant, ce que nous ressentons est décuplé par mile au niveau des sensations. Imagine ce que tu perçois lorsqu'il te caresse la peau et multiplie ses sensations…

- Oh…

- C'est fort hein ? Voilà ce qu'éprouve Edward à ton contact. De plus, il n'a jamais eu de relation sexuelle en éprouvant réellement de l'attachement et de l'amour pour sa partenaire. Crois-moi, Edward est bien plus stressé que toi par ce qu'il ressent maintenant et ce qui l'attend si jamais vous décider d'aller plus loin. Laisse-toi aller ma belle, tu verras, se sera sensationnel !

- De l'amour ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il est attiré par moi à ce point là ? Et puis qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Il me semblait que tu ne pouvais pas voir mon avenir…

- C'est exact mais il ne faut pas avoir de don particulier pour le savoir ! »

C'est à cet instant que Jazz m'entraîna à l'extérieur, vers la maison de Bella, afin d'avoir un alibi. Il fallait que je feigne l'ignorance sur cette conversation et pourtant ça allait être difficile ! Sur certains points, j'aurais bien étranglé Alice pour m'avoir rendu si vulnérable aux yeux de Bella mais d'un autre côté, je lui étais éternellement reconnaissant d'y avoir mis son grain de sel. Il n'y avait pas assez de communication entre nous pour avancer correctement. J'étais décidé à changer ça !

Lorsqu'on arriva aux abords de la maison de Bella, une surprise nous y attendait : il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison.

« Je ne comprend pas du tout. Où est-elle ?

- Téléphone-lui sur son portable…

- On dirait qu'elle n'a pas mit les pieds dans cette maison depuis des semaines ! Elle ne devait pas rester si longtemps chez ce docteur !

- Renée, calme-toi. La dernière fois que tu as eue des nouvelles, qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Rien de particulier, qu'elle avait encore un plâtre à la jambe mais que ça allait. Je pensais qu'elle était rentrée à la maison… »

Nous étions, Jasper et moi, resté caché à l'entrée du bois qui jouxte le jardin des Swan. Visiblement, la mère de Bella avait décidé de rentrer pour faire une surprise à sa fille. Elle était énervée, en colère même. Mais pourquoi ? Si elle avait appelé ou simplement demandé, Bella lui aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas encore de retour chez elle.

« Elle va m'entendre ! On ne s'est pas vues depuis plusieurs mois et quand je rentre pour elle, elle n'est même pas fichue d'être là. En plus la maison sent le renfermé, la pelouse aurait bien besoin d'être tondue et la poussière commence à s'installer ! »

J'étais complètement sur le cul ! Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi ? Nous étions venus régulièrement voir si tout se passait bien pour cette maison vide mais nous n'avions pas pensé à l'entretenir vu qu'elle n'abritait personne. Nous partîmes rapidement vers la villa afin de prévenir Bella mais nous arrivâmes trop tard. Elle avait déjà reçu un coup de téléphone assez bref de sa mère. Elle disait au revoir à mes parents tout en les remerciant du fond du cœur pour leur bonté et leur générosité mais le cœur n'y était pas. Jasper m'informa par la pensée que pour la première fois, il ressentait ses émotions. Elle était à la fois triste et mélancolique mais surtout très anxieuse. Lorsqu'elle était vulnérable, nos dons arrivaient en quelque sorte à percer sa carapace… mais ce n'étais pas vraiment le moment de se pencher sur le sujet. Je compris de par les pensées d'Alice que Renée n'avait pas été très cool avec Bella au téléphone et qu'une sacrée engueulade l'attendait à son retour.

Elle monta dans ma voiture après avoir salué et enlacé brièvement mes frères et sœurs et nous roulâmes dans un silence quasi-total.

« Ca va Bella ? Demandais-je doucement alors qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'un tout petit kilomètre à parcourir.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant piteusement.

- Tu sembles distante et distraite. Ta mère t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas mais je devais la faire parler. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi dans cet état quasi de peur…

« Non pas du tout.

- Elle était fâchée.

- Non pas du tout.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Je l'ai entendue lorsque j'étais avec Jasper. Elle ne t'avait pas dit qu'elle revenait ?

- Non. Mais c'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû être à la maison depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Rien ne m'empêchait de me débrouiller avec une simple jambe immobilisée. J'ai profité de la situation et surtout de votre hospitalité.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Et puis, tu étais mieux avec nous que toute seule quand même ! C'est insensé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si énervée parce que tu n'étais pas chez toi.

- Parce qu'elle est comme ça ! Me répondit-elle sur la défensive comme je me garai devant chez elle.

- Merci beaucoup Edward de m'avoir raccompagnée et surtout merci pour avoir si bien pris soin de moi. On se voit lundi à l'école.

- Hein ? Mais, pourquoi pas demain ? Eh attend un peu, je vais t'aider à descendre ton sac.

- Non surtout pas, dit-elle précipitamment. Reste dans la voiture et… rentre chez toi, s'il te plaît. C'est assez compliqué comme ça ! Désolée. »

Et elle claqua la porte de ma Volvo d'un regard inquiet et malheureux. Moi qui avais décidé de franchir le pas et d'avoir une bonne conversation avec elle concernant notre relation lorsque nous nous serions retrouvés seul chez elle… s'était à postposer ! Quel revirement de situation tout d'un coup ! Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Afin de ne pas mettre Bella mal à l'aise, je démarrai le voiture mais me garai quelques mètres plus loin, là où elle ne pouvait pas être vue pour retrouver mon poste d'observation et d'écoute au dessus de mon arbre. Ma pauvre Bella était debout dans la cuisine, tête baissée, jouant avec ses doigts tout en écoutant sa mère et même son beau père lui passer un sacré savon, totalement injustifié.

« On ne peut absolument pas te faire confiance ! Je te laisse ici, dans ma maison pour que tu puisses continuer à fréquenter la même école ainsi que tes amis… et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

- Ta mère à raison Bella ! Tu sais combien ça nous coûte cette maison alors qu'on ne vit même pas dedans ?

- Mais je ne vous demande jamais un euro… tenta-t-elle doucement.

- Encore heureux ! A ton âge je travaillais déjà, je n'osais surtout rien demander à mes parents et ils étaient beaucoup moins cools et sympas que nous ! Répondit son beau-père.

- Tu es trop gâtée oui ! Aucune reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'on fait pour toi. On rentre après des semaines et des semaines de travail acharné et quel est notre accueil ? Une maison salle, une Bella qui prend du bon temps et s'amuse au lieu de nous préparer un bon repas ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste et une profiteuse !

- Si au moins j'avais su que vous comptiez venir aujourd'hui, j'aurai tout préparé pour votre retour mais le docteur Cullen ne m'a enlevé mon plâtre qu'aujourd'hui et ils ne voulaient pas que je reste seule tant que ma jambe n'était pas fonctionnelle…

- Je lui téléphonerai demain matin pour lui demander combien on lui doit pour ton hébergement ! Il peut nous demander une fortune ! Madame se la coule douce et mène la belle vie ailleurs…

- Mais ils ne veulent pas qu'on les rembourse de quoi que ce soit, ils…

- Tais-toi Bella ! La coupa sa mère en criant. Grr j'en ai vraiment ras le bol. Voilà comment on me remercie de tout ce que je fais ! De toute façon, ça va aller vite : je vais vendre la maison, au moins on aura l'argent pour faire d'autres choses.

- Et où je vais aller moi ? J'ai encore un an à faire à l'école avant d'aller à la fac et …

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas aller à la fac ? Rit Phil sarcastique. Tu sais combien ça coute ? Et comme tu es trop fainéante que pour bosser un peu et mettre de l'argent de côté pour tes études tu crois vraiment que tu pourras t'en sortir ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Continua sa mère. Et puis, si tu avais fais l'effort de travailler un peu l'an dernier pour réussir tes examens, tu aurais déjà fini cette année ! La bonne excuse hein, la mort de Jacob pour ne rien faire. Tu ne récoltes que les fruits des graines que tu as semés maintenant ! De toute façon, tu auras bientôt dix-huit ans donc tu ne seras plus obligée d'aller à l'école. Tu n'auras qu'à travailler pour te payer ton propre appart. Etant donné que tu ne fais aucuns efforts, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferai… Je n'aurai vraiment jamais eu de chance avec vous ! Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurai eu d'enfants, quand on voit le remerciement qu'on en a… »

Et Renée continua ainsi pendant encore au moins un bon quart d'heure, Phil en rajoutant une couche de temps en temps. Bella, elle, ne disait absolument plus rien du tout, toujours debout dans la cuisine alors que sa mère continuait de déblatérer ses menaces en un long monologue agressif. Comment pouvait-elle dire toutes ces choses à sa propre fille et sans aucune raison valable en plus ! Bella faisait sont maximum à longueur de temps pour entretenir cette maison et elle bossait dur à la taverne en plus des cours pour subvenir un peu à ses besoins… elle n'avait que dix-sept ans bon sang ! De plus, que voulait-elle dire par « voilà comment on me remercie » ? C'est une mère et elle doit faire son rôle de maman non ? Comment pouvait-elle dire à son enfant qu'elle aurait été mieux s'il n'avait jamais existé ?

J'étais en colère mais complètement impuissant. Que pouvais-je faire pour l'aider ? Bella avait été enthousiaste, souriante, heureuse même je crois, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était lors de notre déménagement à Forks, et en moins d'une demi heure, tout ce nouveau bonheur construis s'effondrait sur des paroles méchantes et blessantes. Je restai encore une petite heure à les observer. Bella était en train de nettoyer la maison alors que sa mère préparait le repas. La première pleurait silencieusement, essuyant rapidement les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules de ses jolis yeux pendant que l'autre, affichait une mine sévère et fermée. Phil, quant à lui, regardait la télé en buvant une bière. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois mais personne ne s'adressait la parole.

Je reparti chez moi pour ramener ma voiture et surtout, parler de tout ceci à mon père. Ma mère et lui avaient été très étonné par mon récit mais aussi très affligés pour Bella. Esmée qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir vivre avec son propre enfant ne pouvait absolument pas comprendre le comportement de Renée. Carlisle, quant à lui, pensait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on intervienne. Emmett et moi n'étions bien évidemment pas de cet avis mais comme nous le rappela Jasper, Bella n'était pas majeur et ne pouvait donc pas faire ce qu'elle voulait sans l'accord de sa mère.

Je n'étais donc pas plus avancé lorsque je retournai vers la maison de Bella. Je constatai vite, du haut de ma cachette que la situation n'avait guère changé. Bella tentait par tous les moyens possibles de dérider sa maman en essayant de sourire et de lui poser des questions sur leur dernier voyage mais c'était comme si elle parlait à un mur. Elle avait l'image mais absolument aucun son, sauf en fin de soirée.

« Je… je vais aller me coucher, dit Bella timidement, se tenant derrière le canapé où Phil et Renée s'étaient installés.

- Tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec nous ? Demanda Phil.

- Non, on ne l'intéresse bien évidemment pas ! Répondit méchamment Renée, comme si Bella n'était pas là. Madame préfère s'enfermer tranquillement dans sa chambre.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça du tout ! Dit-elle pour se défendre. C'est juste que… demain je me lève tôt pour aller ouvrir la Push. J'ai eu Billy au téléphone tout à l'heure et je travail demain.

- Bien évidemment, pour une fois qu'on est là ce week-end, tu préfères t'en aller plutôt que de passer du temps avec nous, lui dit Phil en ricanant.

- Une vrai égoïste, je te l'ai déjà dit, renchérit Renée. Ne rentre pas trop tard de la taverne demain car ta sœur vient manger avec les enfants. Au moins, on verra des gens qui sont content de nous voir ! »

Bella n'ajouta rien et partit tête basse, le dos à moitié courbé vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle y alluma la lumière, je la vit s'allonger sur son lit et se laisser à pleurer une bonne fois. Sans même réfléchir, je grimpai à sa fenêtre pour la rejoindre et la réconforter. J'étais déchiré de l'intérieur de la voir comme ça. Elle ne m'entendit pas entrer. Je m'installai doucement à coté d'elle sur le matelas et lui caressai le dos. Elle sursauta un instant en se relevant.

« Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu rentré ? Demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Par la fenêtre.

- Ma mère ne t'a pas vu au moins ? Demanda-t-elle une petite pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fais vite.

- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu, comment as-tu fais ?

- Bella… ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans ta chambre… expliquai-je un peu gêné.

- Je savais que la veille du bal je t'avais vu là ! Dit-elle en riant légèrement puis en se mouchant bruyamment.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et tu fais ça souvent ?

- Et bien, depuis que tu étais à la maison je suis resté aussi chez moi mais avant ça… je venais toutes les nuits, avoua-je timidement. »

Elle me regarda un instant la bouche à moitié ouverte, semblant digérer l'info tout en analysant je ne sais quoi. Puis, elle plissa les yeux, un air de reproche sur le visage.

« Ne le fais plus maintenant. Et tu m'as espionné toute la soirée je parie… où étais-tu caché ? De toute façon, j'imagine qu'avec ta vue et ton ouïe hyper développée, tu n'as rien loupé du spectacle, dit-elle de plus en plus énervée en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin Bella je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Mais enfin comment as-tu pu rester là, sans rien dire en te prenant en pleine face toutes ces horreurs que ta mère t'a dites ? Tu ne méritais pas tous ces reproches…

- Tu ne sais rien Edward. Elle est comme ça ma mère et c'est pire depuis que Phil est entré dans nos vies. Je dois faire avec.

- Bon sang, elle t'a dit que…

- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle m'a dit Edward, j'étais là ! Me coupa-t-elle sèchement. Et puis c'était de ma faute aussi…

- Mais non enfin…

- Si et de toute façon, tout ceci ne te regarde pas !

- Ca te concerne donc ça me regarde.

- Et sous quel droit ? Tu n'es pas mon père mon frère ou je ne sais quel membre de ma famille. Nous ne sommes même pas un couple à ce que sache !

- Pourtant je…

- Stop. Ne dit rien. Nous sommes des amis, je te suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dernièrement mais ça s'arrête là.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! M'emportais-je à mon tour.

- Chuuutt, tu vas nous faire repérer ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Nous sommes complètement différents… de plus, tu es un vampire, sevré et gentil, ok, mais nous ne sommes même pas de la même espèce. C'est sûrement contre nature ou je ne sais quoi. »

Je pense qu'un coup de poignard ne m'auraient pas fait aussi mal. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle me blessait à ce point mais la dernière fois, elle ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu n'est pas sérieuse. Comment pourrais-tu réellement penser une chose pareille ? Bella je… tentais-je en lui prenant les mains.

- Non Edward, ça suffit, me coupa-t-elle en se dégageant. Tu as une famille aimante et géniale, la mienne est… particulière. Je ne veux imposer ça à personne.

- C'est une excuse bidon et tu le sais. Pourquoi tu fais ça Bella ? Ca voudrait donc dire que jamais personne ne va partager ta vie à cause de ta famille ? Arrête un peu va, tu deviens ridicule.

- Edward, rentre chez toi !

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas une chance ? Tu ne nous laisses pas une chance ? Tu dis que nous ne sommes pas un couple mais pourquoi pas ? J'en ai vraiment très envie…

- Ne me touche pas ! Dit-elle en me repoussant. Va-t-en avant que ma mère ne nous entende. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !

- Tu es têtue, bornée et parfois franchement chiante, mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu ! Dis-je en lui adressant un grand sourire avant de sortir par la fenêtre. »

Non mais, elle m'avait déjà repoussé, envoyé balader même mais cette fois, j'étais déterminé à ne pas me laisser faire et à savoir le fin fond de la vérité sur le pourquoi elle se cherchait des excuses complètement grotesques pour ne pas être avec moi. Si je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune attirance pour moi je me serai fait une raison mais comme elle avait avoué à ma sœur ressentir quelque chose à mon égard, je ne comptais absolument pas baisser les bras !

J'attendis qu'elle soit endormie avant de rentrer chez moi où je racontai en détail ce qu'il s'était passé à ma famille. Ils étaient du même avis que moi, belle se cherchait des bons prétextes pour ne pas que nous nous rapprochions et sa mère y était pour quelque chose… Le lendemain, je l'attendais devant l'arrêt de bus pour l'emmener travailler à la Push. Elle n'accepta pas tout de suite de montrer en voiture mais elle fini par céder. J'essayais de me montrer le plus attentif possible mais elle essayait d'avoir cet air renfrogné qu'elle savait d'habitude si bien adopter afin de faire fuir les gens. Toutefois, je ne m'y laissai pas prendre et fit de mon mieux pour la faire rire.

Afin de ne pas l'ennuyer dans son travail, je ne restai pas à la taverne et profitai de la journée pour aller chasser un peu plus loin que d'habitude. J'aimais parfois chercher mes proies seul afin de profiter de la nature et du bien être qu'elle pouvait apporter. Je ne vis donc pas le temps passer et le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon lorsque j'atteints mon arbre près de la maison de Bella.

Renée semblait de bien meilleur humeur, à ma plus grande joie pour Bella. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très souriante, probablement heureuse de profiter d'un moment en famille. Leah était présente, avec Emily et Paul qui ne quittaient absolument pas leur tante. Je pouvais voir dans leurs pensées que leur tante leur avait énormément manqué et je pense que c'était réciproque. Parlant de pensées, celles de Renée et de son aînée étaient loin d'être amicales et sympathiques envers la cadette. La première avait décoléré de sa petite crise injustifiée mais elle continuait à croire qu'elle n'était bonne à rien. Pour ce qui était de la seconde, elle nourrissait une jalousie quasi sans limite contre sa sœur car ses enfants y étaient très attachés. Je restais, quant à moi persuadé que la mère ne méritait absolument Bella et que la sœur ne récoltait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Je les observai un moment, me rendant compte que ma belle s'afférait dans tous les sens pour satisfaire tout le monde mais ne recevait absolument rien en retour, sauf peut être de la part des enfants. Phil, lui, la rabaissait dès qu'il le pouvait malgré le fait qu'il avait parfois des pensées très déplacées envers ses belles-filles, ce qui me fit le détester immédiatement.

« Tu sais Bella, si tu continues à t'empâter comme ça, tu ne retrouveras jamais de petit copain qui veuille de toi.

- Phil à raison, renchéri Leah. Le fait d'être handicapée ne t'a absolument pas aidé en plus. Il t'on gavé comme une oie chez le médecin ou quoi ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai pas pris un seul kilo depuis des mois, j'en ai même perdu deux !

- Ah oui ? Et bien on ne dirait pas ! Mais ça arrive souvent quand les gens obèse perdent un peu de poids ça ne se voit pas forcément.

- Je suis d'accord avec maman.

- Oui comme toujours, marmonna Bella entre ses dents.

- Au fait, qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? Et tes sourcils sont super mal épilés !

- C'est Alice, la fille de mon sieur et madame Cullen qui me les a dégradé un peu pour leur donner de la forme. Je trouve qu'elle est assez douée. C'est elle aussi qui m'a épilé les sourcils…

- Ben elle ferait bien de s'occuper de sa tête, dit Leah de façon hautaine »

J'espérais de mon côté qu'Alice n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'elle avait dit de son travail.

« D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé de ton séjour de convalescence, ont-ils une grande maison ? Demanda Phil, curieux.

- Oui assez, c'est une très jolie villa perdue au milieu des bois. Elle est claire et spacieuse mais sans trop de chichis. Tout est en bois, en verre ou en pierre bleues.

- Oui, j'imagine qu'ils ont les moyens. Ont-ils beaucoup d'enfants ? Demanda Renée. Après tout, nous ne savons absolument rien d'eux !

- Cinq.

- Tant que ça ? Madame Cullen doit être bien courageuse…

- En fait, ils ont tous été adoptés car ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas avoir d'enfants. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tous plus ou moins le même âge. Il y a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et enfin Edward, expliqua Bella en jouant distraitement avec la nourriture quasi intouchée qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

- Des enfants adoptés, c'est toujours une source d'ennuis ! S'exclama Phil, catégorique.

- Les autres peuvent aussi être source d'ennuis et de déception ! Ajouta Renée en regardant Bella. »

Cette famille commençait vraiment à m'agacer au plus haut point !

« Ils sont super unis et s'entendent à merveille. Monsieur et madame Cullen sont des parents attentifs et très ouverts.

- Qu'insinues-tu par là ? Demanda Renée sur la défensive.

- Rien du tout, répondit Bella timidement, tête toujours baissée.

- J'ai eu un dix sur dix à l'école, dit Paul très fière de lui. »

On pouvait dire que ce gamin avait plus de savoir vivre que les adultes à cette table. Il avait fait exprès d'intervenir pour détourner l'attention de sa tante qu'il sentait triste. Adorable !

« Ca c'est formidable champion, dit Phil.

- Oui et bientôt, nous seront en vacances et papa m'a promis de m'emmener pêcher.

- Ton père ? S'exclama Leah… il n'a jamais mis les mains sur une canne à pêche. Tu ferais mieux de demander à tati Bella, elle y allait tout le temps avec Jacob et ton grand-père quand elle était petite.

- C'est vrai tati ? Demanda Emily la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Oui c'est vrai, je te promets que si ton papa ne t'y emmène pas je le ferai. Je pense que Billy à toujours sa vieille barque. »

A ces mots, elle se leva et commença à débarrasser, aidée par Paul. Les autres pensaient sérieusement qu'elle pouvait bien faire ça vu qu'elle n'avait rien préparé du repas. En même temps, elle aurait bien eu du mal vu qu'elle était à la Push pour travailler ! Elle commença donc à faire la vaisselle avec les enfants, retrouvant petit à petit son sourire avec ces deux minuscules petits êtres humains qui au moins, aimaient sincèrement leur tante.

Après une petite demi-heure, ils rejoignirent tous les trois le salon. Bella semblait totalement épuisée.

« Avant le dessert, joue-nous un morceau de piano tati Bella, demanda Paul en tirant sur son bras.

- Paul, tu sais très bien que tati n'aime pas jouer en publique ! Dit Renée acide. A se demander pourquoi j'ai payé tous ces cours bien cher d'ailleurs.

- Et puis elle ne joue que des trucs tristes, ajouta Leah.

- Pas se soir Paul, dit enfin Bella de plus en plus accablée. Une autre fois, quand nous ne seront que nous, chuchota-t-elle à son neveu. »

Moi je ne tenais plus en place. Je ne pouvais absolument plus rester là, à les écouter la descendre et la rabaisser sans aucune bonne raison. J'avais prévu un sac à doc avec quelques affaires, au cas où. Je fis donc le tour de la maison et allai sonner à la porte d'entrée.

« Oui ? Demanda Leah en ouvrant la porte. _Waw mais c'est qui lui ?_ Pensa-t-elle immédiatement lorsque je lui souris.

- Bonjour, dis-je le plus enthousiaste possible. Est-ce que Bella est là ?

- Euh… oui, … oui bien sûr, dit-elle légèrement déroutée. _Pourquoi il veut lui parler à elle_ ?

- Pourrais-je la voir un instant ? Je suis Edward Cullen. Bella a oublié quelques vêtements à la maison et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin, expliquai-je en montrant le sac à dos.

- Edward ! s'écria Paul en arrivant derrière sa mère.

- Eh salut toi ! Tu vas bien ?

- Super ! Je vais chercher tati Bella.

- Mais entrez donc. Proposa mielleusement Leah. _Cette petite garce à passé tout ce temps dans la même maison que ce dieu vivant … ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne voulait plus rentrer à la maison_.

- Merci, vous êtes très gentille, dis-je en faisant complètement et totalement le faux cul de service.

- Tati, Edward est là, cria Paul alors que j'entrai dans la maison.

- Hein quoi ? Dit-elle légèrement paniquée en sortant de la cuisine.

- Salut, dis-je timidement, tel un amoureux transit qui n'ose pas parler à sa promise. »

Je voulais rendre Leah et sa mère encore plus jalouses de Bella et ça marchait. Renée était quasi bouche bée à me regarder. Elles étaient déjà sous mon charme et je comptais bien les ignorer pour me montrer admiratif et attentif à la seule fille vraiment intéressante dans cette pièce, mis à par la petit Emily bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant faussement.

- Je t'ai ramené quelques affaires que tu avais oubliées dans ma chambre. »

J'aurai bien évidemment pu dire « à la maison » mais « ma chambre » sonnait beaucoup mieux... Je commençai seulement à m'amuser.

« C'est trop gentil, merci, mais ça aurait pu attendre lundi, en cours.

- J'avais envie de te voir, dis-je pour la faire rougir, ce qui ne loupa pas.

- Vous prendrez bien un peu de dessert avec nous ? Demanda Renée, aussi doucereuse que Leah.

- Non, il s'en va, dit précipitamment Bella.

- Avec plaisir, dis-je en m'asseyant. »

L'heure suivante fut plus qu'étrange. Bella ne disait quasi rien du tout et me fusillait souvent du regard. Toutefois, je la surpris quelques fois à cacher un sourire. Plus le temps passait, plus Leah et sa mère essayaient de ridiculiser subtilement Bella. Moi, je m'acharnais à prendre sa défense et à rendre les anecdotes et les histoires racontées à son avantage. Ce n'est que lorsque je remis un peu la sœur de Bella à sa place qu'elles cessèrent leurs efforts pour me dégoûter de fréquenter ma belle.

« De toute façon, Bella à un caractère très difficile à vivre. Je me souviens, la première fois que papa et maman sont arrivés avec elle à la maison, elle gueulait comme une possédée… elle gueule toujours d'ailleurs.

- Pour avoir eu la chance d'habiter avec elle ses dernières semaines, il me semble qu'au contraire Bella est assez facile à vivre. Charmante, souriante, contente avec un rien et soucieuse des autres à tous moments ! Et puis, c'est bien connu, un bébé, lorsqu'il a faim ou qu'il est en manque d'affection, il crie et pleure. Moi, je n'ai jamais entendu Bella crier sans raison en tout cas. Excusez-moi mais, le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle et je suis soucieux d'apprendre et de corriger mes imperfections. Ce ne sont pas les animaux qui gueulent ?

- Votre français est parfait mon garçon rassurez-vous, répondit Phil, n'ayant rien compris ni saisi de l'allusion que je venais de faire. »

Renée et Leah me trouvaient maintenant beaucoup moins à leur goût. La première me trouvait impertinent et la seconde arrogant ce qui faisait bizarrement naître, chez elle, une multitude de pensées salaces à mon égard. Cette fille était vraiment dérangée.

« Bella vous a-t-elle expliqué ce que la police à conclu de son accident ? Demandai-je sachant bien que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Non, elle ne nous dit jamais rien, répondit Renée à moitié intéressée.

- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, se défendit Bella en soutenant le regard de sa mère.

- C'était sans doute un bête accident, répondit Phil. Bella à l'art de toujours se fourrer dans les situations les plus délicates.

- En fait, expliquai-je parce que Bella ne semblait pas vouloir le faire, ils ne savent pas si c'est un accident ou pas. Le coupable n'a pas été retrouvé et il n'y avait aucunes empreintes dans le véhicule. Ils en ont donc déduit que le voleur de voiture était sans doute sous l'emprise de l'alcool et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les bois sans même sans rendre compte et qu'à son réveille, il prit conscience de son vol et nettoya ses traces.

- Quill est quelqu'un de compétent. S'il le pense, c'est que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Conclut Renée. Je lui fais absolument confiance.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, dis-je en me levant et pour me retenir de remettre une nouvelle fois la mère de Bella à sa place. Merci beaucoup pour le dessert, il était délicieux madame Swan.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Répondit-elle contente que je m'en aille.

- Je te vois demain Bella ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Lundi en cours…

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve_ ? Pensa Leah. _Il est hyper mignon et il semble s'intéresser de très près à mon laidron de sœur. Il doit être complètement dérangé_.

- Ok. Si tu changes d'avis, appel-moi, dis-je séduisant. Madame Swan, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. A bientôt et encore merci !

- Moi de même, dit-elle en pensant exactement le contraire et en me raccompagnant à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu es à pieds ? S'étonna-t-elle en ne voyant aucun moyen de locomotion devant la maison.

- En effet. J'aime beaucoup la marche et en passant par la forêt, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je n'habite pas si loin…

- Fais tout de même attention à toi, il faut presque noir, dit-elle pour la première fois sincère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »

Et je parti à pas humains sur la route pour retrouver ensuite mon arbre dès que je fus certain que personne ne pouvait me voir. J'attendis patiemment que la sœur de Bella s'en aille pour me glisser dans sa chambre. J'étais allongé sur son lit lorsqu'elle entra, la mine encore plus fatiguée que précédemment. Elle ne me vit pas tout de suite et poussa un léger cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Renée du bas des escaliers.

- Euh… rien maman, ça va, dit-elle en respirant doucement afin de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Pourquoi cries-tu alors ?

- J'ai juste été surprise par une énorme araignée monstrueuse sur mon lit. Mais c'est bon, je vais m'en débarrasser.

- Tu vas t'en débarrasser ? Toi toute seule ? Tu as une frousse bleue des araignées, dit Renée en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Non ne monte pas, dit-elle précipitamment, paniquée de ne pas me voir bouger d'un millimètre sans doute. Je n'ai pas si peur et puis, je me suis habituée à devoir les tuer quand je suis seule à la maison. C'est bon maman ne t'inquiète pas, je gère !

- Comme tu veux, dit-elle en faisant demi tour.

- Merci pour l'araignée monstrueuse, dis-je une fois qu'elle eu refermé la porte et qu'on n'entendit plus que le son très lointain de la télé du salon.

- Edward tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Elle aurait pu te repérer ou venir à ma place.

- A ce moment là, je m'en serais rendu compte avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre. Je peux disparaitre rapidement et tu le sais !

- Oh ne rit pas comme ça, il n'y a rien de marrant. Tu ferais bien de disparaître rapidement comme tu dis avant que j'ai des ennuis. J'en ai déjà assez comme ça.

- Bella, dis-je en m'asseyant dans la position du lotus, vient près de moi. »

Elle hésita un instant puis s'installa finalement sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Pourquoi ce changement de comportement avec moi ? Demandai-je inquiet. Je… tu me fuis, tu m'envoies balader, tu ne veux même presque plus me parler. Ai-je fais quelque chose qui t'ai déplu ? Il faut que tu m'éclaires parce que là, je suis dans le brouillard.

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais une vue surpuissante ?

- Très drôle Bella. Sérieusement, je crois que j'ai droit à une explication non ?

- Je… commença-t-elle en soupirant, je ne voulais pas que tu rencontres ma famille.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que… par moment… j'ai un peu honte. Et puis, je ne voulais absolument pas que tu scans leurs pensées !

- Tu sais que je ne le fait pas exprès…

- Oui bien sûr mais… je me sens maintenant mortifiée de ce que tu as pu apprendre sur moi à travers leurs têtes. Je sais très bien que ma famille n'a pas une très haute opinion de moi, malgré tous mes efforts pour faire de mon mieux, je ne fais jamais assez bien. Déjà que leurs paroles sont parfois difficiles à encaisser, je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que tout ce qu'ils pensent est…

- Quoi attend ? Tu me crois assez bête que pour porter crédit à tout ce que j'entends et vois dans la tête des gens ? Bella… je suis intervenu se soir parce que je ne pouvais plus rester cacher à les écouter être aussi infâme avec toi ! Expliquai-je en me levant pour m'installer au sol sur les genoux, près d'elle. Tu ne mérites en rien tous leurs reproches et leurs réflexions déplacées. En réalité, je pense sincèrement que c'est eux qui ne méritent pas d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans leur vie, ajoutais-je en lui prenant les mains.

- Oh Edward, je suis tellement désolée pour tout ça. J'avais tellement peur que tu me repousses après avoir fait leur connaissance que je préférai ne pas prendre de risque et t'éloigner moi-même avant de souffrir.

- Tu as tellement été rejetée dans ton enfance que maintenant, tu te protèges avant, dis-je en essuyant du bout de mon index les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

- C'est la psychologie de Jasper qui parle là ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant timidement entre deux sanglots.

- Un peu c'est vrai… je me débrouille pas mal hein ?

- Oui…

- Aller vient, dis-je en la faisant glisser de sa chaise pour la prendre cette fois dans mes bras. Je ne compte pas te laisser ni partir.

- Je suis pourtant complètement tordue du cerveau… désolée…

- Chut ! Arrête un peu. Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra, je suis quelqu'un de très patient, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire d'ailleurs. »

Nous ne dîmes plus rien, profitant du contact de nos deux corps enlacés.

« Edward, tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Je ne demande pas mieux. Tu m'as manquée la nuit dernière.

- Toi aussi. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, je la portai jusqu'au lit ou nous nous installâmes tous les deux. Bella s'endormi en une fraction de seconde mais j'étais content d'être là et de la savoir rassurée plutôt que seule et triste.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle m'expliqua qu'elle préférait ne pas passer la journée avec moi afin de passer du temps avec sa maman vu qu'elle repartait déjà le soir. De plus, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer de nouveaux reproches et comptait bien mettre tout en œuvre pour faire en sorte que Renée reparte de bonne humeur.

J'attendis donc patiemment à la villa que la journée se passe, tournant en rond et espérant que le soir venu, nous pourrions nous considérer comme un couple. En réalité, mes espoirs étaient sans doute bien plus grands que ce que je ne l'imaginais…


	20. Chapter 20 Une nuit riche en émotions

_**Les personnages sont issus de l'œuvre de S. Meyer. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 20 : une nuit riche en émotions<span>__ (EPV)_

Un couple… nous étions un couple.

Non, ça Edward, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Ta famille, tes profs à l'école, tes « camarades » de classe, Billy et Rachel… tout le monde pense que Bella et toi êtes en couple car vous ne vous quittez plus une seule minutes en journée, vous passez votre temps à vous donner la main, à vous enlacer et à rire de ce que l'autre raconte, à discuter sans cesse de tout et de rien et à même passer vos nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Voici ce que le démon de mon épaule droite racontait à mon oreille pour me faire comprendre qu'un vrai couple ne se limite pas qu'à ça ! J'étais content, d'avoir Bella tout à moi, sans qu'elle me repousse, sans tabous et presque sans secrets mais j'en voulais plus. Je dis « presque » sans secrets car nous n'avions toujours pas abordé avec elle le fait qu'elle accumulait des caractéristiques étranges pour une humaine. Nous n'avions d'ailleurs toujours pas résolu le mystère de son rêve sur les vampires alors qu'elle était sensée ignorer leur existence. Bref, tout ça pour dire que, même si Carlisle me répétait d'être patient, je commençais sérieusement à trouver le temps long ! Esmée, quant à elle, m'avait suggéré d'en parler avec la principale intéressée, de lui exposer mes sentiments afin d'avancer mais j'avais tellement peur de la réponse que je n'osais pas me lancer… je ne voulais pas la perdre à nouveau et tout gâcher. Surtout qu'avec le temps, je me rendais compte de ce que voulait vraiment dire le verbe « aimer » et je n'avais pas envie de me brûler les ailes en le disant pour la toute première fois.

Les semaines qui suivirent le départ de Renée défilèrent donc assez rapidement, comme toutes les autres depuis que Bella était dans ma vie. Les examens de fin d'année étaient à présent presque terminés. Depuis presque dix jours, nous avions finis à midi, les matinées étant consacrées à répondre au diverses questions des épreuves et les après-midi nous servant de moment pour réviser les cours du lendemain. Bella compris rapidement qu'elle serait la seule à travailler durant ces heures de révision. Nous nous relayâmes donc avec mes frères afin de l'aider à étudier au mieux ce qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas.

« Enfin ! Cria Bella en levant les bras au ciel tout en sortant de l'enceinte de l'école, profitant du temps soleillé de fin juin. Nous pouvons nous considérer comme en vacances ! Ajouta-t-elle en me souriant et en passant une main dans mon dos.

- Effectivement, il faut fêter ça ! Dit Emmett. J'offre les trois premières tournée à la Push !

- Nickel ! Dit Jasper.

- Oh les mecs, pas trop tard à la Push car on doit encore faire nos valises pour demain.

- Cool Alice, on a encore le temps, le bus ne démarre qu'à vingt heure demain soir, répondit Rosalie.

- Ta valise n'est pas encore faite, Alice ? Sérieusement ? Là, je dois avouer que je ne te crois absolument pas !

- Miss Bella, vous apprendrez que je ne suis pas en retard pour MA valise qui est finie depuis déjà plus d'une semaine. Je n'ai pas encore terminé la tienne, voilà tout !

- Quoi ? Ma valise ? J'ai tout le temps de la faire demain matin. Il ne faut pas dix jours pour faire une valise !

- Je crois qu'il va falloir t'y faire Bella. Alice ne nous laisse jamais partir avec ce que nous avons décidé mais bien avec ce qu'elle a choisi pour nous, expliquai-je en me moquant de ma sœur.

- Ca vous arrange bien, alors arrêtez de la ramener ! Répliqua-t-elle boudeuse.

- Edward ! »

C'était Jess qui me courait encore après. Elle faisait toujours comme si Bella n'existait pas et continuait à me draguer ouvertement alors que même Tyler et Lauren s'étaient rendu à l'évidence que je n'étais plus vraiment un mec libre et qu'il fallait à l'avenir se tenir loin de Bella et ne plus l'embêter.

« Tu viens avec nous ? Me demanda-t-elle aguicheuse. On va faire la fête pour le début des vacances.

- Non merci Jess, j'ai déjà des projets.

- Comme tu veux mais, si tu cherches un peu de bon temps en bonne compagnie, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Dit-elle en s'éloignant tout sourire.

- C'est ça oui !

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour rester impassible comme tu le fais Bella, grogna Rosalie entre ses dents et en imaginant ses crocs dans la jugulaire de Jess.

- Oh, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je serai jalouse de cette pimbêche… elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ? Me demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Certainement pas ! La rassurai-je en l'embrassant sur le front, seul partie de son corps où je m'autorisais à poser les lèvres jusqu'à présent. »

Nous partîmes donc ensuite vers la Push où Rachel et Billy nous accueillirent avec joie. Nous nous étions indirectement rapprochés d'eux depuis l'accident de Bella. Si nous pouvions maintenant considérer la fille comme une amie, nous n'avions pas encore le père dans la poche. Il était heureux que Bella ait trouvé des personnes disponibles et attentionnées pour s'occuper d'elle et embellir sa vie mais il restait cependant méfiant quant à notre condition. Il avait grandit dans une réserve Quileute et n'avait rien oublié de ces légendes où des sangs froids attaquaient les humains pour s'en nourrir. Toutefois, le fait que nous n'ayons pas les yeux rouges le rassurait. Si seulement il savait…

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à picoler et pour la première fois, je vis une Bella un peu… voire même très éméchée. Si l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur mon organisme, ce n'était pas le cas sur le sien. Il n'était pourtant pas bien tard lorsque je la ramenai chez elle en la portant car à force de tituber et de tomber, j'avais peur qu'elle se casse à nouveau quelque chose.

« Oh Edwwaarrd... Comme tu es fort !

- Oui, je sais ma jolie, dis-je en riant car la Bella saoul était très bavarde et admirative de tout.

- Et tu es troooopp beau aussi. Un peu comme cette jolie fleur là sur le sol. Tu aimes les fleurs Edwwaaarrd ?

- Beaucoup, dis-je en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sens bon ! Dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment mon cou. Tu sens plus que bon c'est totalement envoutant tu sais ?

- Il parait en effet. Arrête un peu de gesticuler dans tout les sens !

- Mais je suis teeeellement bien dans tes bras. En fait, je crois sincèrement que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

- Ah oui ? Demandai-je de plus en plus intéressé en montant les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre.

- Vi ! Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vue je crois que je suis tombée immédiatement sous ton charme renversant.

- Voyez-vous ça.

- Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la bouche ! Tu étais vraiment con hein !

- Merci, c'est super sympa.

- Mais le prend pas maaalll, c'était vrai. Et plus j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je te déteste, plus j'étais en fait attirée par toi. Tu es un dieu, dans tous les domaines et toutes les filles sont amoureuses de toi et moi aussi !

- Ne dit rien de plus Bella, tu risquerais de le regretter. »

J'aurai été fou de joie si elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait… mais pas dans ces conditions où elle ne se rappellerait sans doute de rien le lendemain.

« Et toi, tu m'aimes un peu ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je l'asseyais sur son lit.

- Je crois que tu ferais bien de dormir un peu Bella, suggérai-je en lui enlevant ses chaussures.

- Tu… Tu détourne la conversation. En fait, tu ne m'aimes absolument pas du tout hein, c'est ça ! Dit-elle en enlevant son t-shirt.

- Où as-tu donc rangé ton pyjama ? Demandai-je en cherchant sous la pile de vêtements qui recouvraient son bureau.

- Je sais pas… Alice m'a encore acheté plein de trucs, je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant de vêtements de toute ma vie alors je sais pas où les ranger. Et j'ai arrêté de la contredire car parfois elle me faire peur. Mais ne change pas de conversation Cul..len. T'en à rien à secouer de moi hein !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons Bella ! Je ne veux pas te dire des choses que tu auras oubliées demain, voilà tout. J'aurai dû surveiller davantage Emmett. Quelle idée de te faire boire ainsi. Ah, voilà un short et un t-shirt de nuit qui feront l'affaire, dis-je en les brandissant joyeusement. »

En me retournant, je constatai que la miss ne m'avait pas attendu pour se déshabiller quasi entièrement. Elle ne portait maintenant plus qu'une petite culotte en soie et dentelles noires des plus sexys. Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais vue presque nue qu'uniquement dans les pensées d'Alice ou d'Esmée. Et encore, elles faisaient soigneusement attention à ne pas trop m'en montrer quand elles s'en rendaient compte. Ensuite, je l'avais déjà observée en catimini lorsqu'elle était en sous-vêtement mais c'était la toute première fois que je pouvais voir sa poitrine généreuse découverte. Ses seins magnifiques étaient fièrement dressés, pointant leurs deux petites framboises craquantes vers moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me précipiter vers elle et la faire mienne de toute les façons possibles et inimaginables.

« Bella, tu devrais te couvrir avant d'attraper froid. Ca serait dommage d'être malade alors qu'on part au soleil demain soir !

- Tu vois que je ne t'attire pas ! Je suis là, nue ou quasi devant toi, et la seule chose que tu veuilles c'est que je m'habille. Je pensais pourtant que tu éprouvais une certaine attirance pour moi. Dit-elle en avançant très sensuellement vers moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas très jolie mais je suis une femme et même si t'es pas vraiment humain, tu es un homme et… je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ! Finit-elle en se collant à mon torse, passant ses bras autour de mon cou. »

Je sentais que mes forces et ma volonté commençaient à me lâcher. Elle déposa quelques brefs baisés le long de mon cou, remontant doucement le long de ma mâchoire tout en caressant la base de mes cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit, il n'y a pas très longtemps, que nous n'étions pas de la même espèce et que c'était contre nature ? Tentais-je, me sentant craquer de plus en plus mais ne sachant pas si c'était pour elle ou son sang.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai dis ça pour que tu me laisses tranquille mais maintenant j'ai changé d'avis, je te veux toi. J'ai envie de ta peau sur la mienne… enlève ce t-shirt ! Dit-elle aguicheuse en essayant de me déshabiller. »

Mon esprit ce vidait de plus en plus mais une partie de moi savait que je ne devais pas profiter ainsi de la situation alors qu'elle était si vulnérable… enfin… elle l'était beaucoup moins avec une certaine assurance que lui offrait son verre dans le nez. J'aimais beaucoup cette nouvelle Bella entreprenante, elle était belle, magnifique même !

« Bella, tu ne… devrais pas faire ça. Je… j'ai l'impression que je perds le contrôle de la situation et  
>… je pourrai… te blesser.<p>

- Ca pourrait être intéressant, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avant de prendre le lobe de celle-ci entre ses lèvres.

- Bella…non pas maintenant… pas comme ça, dis-je ma tête étant totalement opposée à mes besoins physique. »

Je ne pouvais pas. Ca faisait des semaines que je voulais plus avec elle et maintenant qu'elle était là, offerte à moi, je me rendais compte que son odeur et son sang m'attiraient toujours autant. Je ne pensais pas lui faire de mal mais nous étions seuls, personne ne pouvait venir me retenir ou sauver Bella de mes griffes si jamais le monstre prenait le dessus sur l'homme. Elle se recula doucement et se mit alors à pleurer. La Bella saoul était donc aussi beaucoup plus vulnérable et spontanée que la sobre.

« Oh Bella, non, ne pleur pas. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, sentant sa poitrine s'écraser contre mon torse de marbre ce qui n'arrangea rien à mon érection plus que grandissante et qui faisait souffrir mon pantalon. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, continuai-je pour la rassurer. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te faire du mal et j'aimerai que lors notre première fois dans tous ces domaines, une personne de ma famille soit présente, ou du moins pas trop loin dehors, même si ça sera difficile à supporter pour nous deux comme pour celui qui restera. Et puis, tu as dit un jour que Jacob n'était ni romantique ni très attentionné avec toi alors j'aimerai réparer tout ça et t'offrir tout l'amour et toutes ces petites choses que tu mérites et qui te feront voler vers le septième ciel. Laisse-moi être ton prince charmant, s'il te plait.

- Tu me le promets ? Tu vas pas me jeter ?

- Jamais.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'Emmett nous voit ou même nous entende ! Dit-elle dans un sursaut de lucidité

- Je ne fais confiance qu'en Carlisle.

- Ton père ? C'est malsain non ?

- Bella… tu sais que ce n'est pas réellement mon père hein ? Il m'a transformé, certes, mais c'est aussi mon plus fidèle ami et confident.»

Cinq secondes plus tard, elle dormait presque debout, en ronflant ! J'essayai d'enfiler son pyjama mais laissai rapidement tomber car les caresses que provoquaient mes mains sur sa peau me rendaient totalement dingue. Je la couvris donc d'une grosse couverture puis l'allongeait confortablement sur son oreiller. J'enlevai à mon tour mes chaussures et m'allongeai à côté d'elle sur le dos. Instinctivement, elle se retourna pour poser sa tête contre mon torse, sa main allant d'elle-même encercler mon ventre. A force de gigoter, la couverture dans laquelle je l'avais l'enveloppée était glissée et je me retrouvais avec ma Bella, nue dans mes bras, ce qui fit redescendre la montée de lucidité que mon esprit recommençait à se forger.

Heureusement pour moi, elle avait la bougeotte et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retournait de l'autre côté mais en emportant ma main avec elle. J'aurai pu résister facilement et jouer la statue de pierre mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se réveille et me laissait donc faire. Elle plaça ma main entre les deux siennes puis se recula pour caller son dos ainsi que ses fesses contre moi. Ces dernières étaient maintenant collées à mon bas ventre et j'imaginais la douceur de la soie qui les recouvrait sur ma peau. Grave erreur ! Mon érection reprit alors de plus belle. Je pouvais avoir beaucoup de contrôle sur ma force, ma soif et même mon caractère mais je n'en avais aucun sur mes pulsions et mes envies. Est-ce que ça se travaillait ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle. C'est vrai qu'après tout, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de self contrôle de ce côté là. Quand j'avais envie, je n'avais qu'à me servir ou appeler Tanya…

« Tu vois que tu as envie, dit-elle soudain à moitié endormie.

- Tu ne dors pas toi ?

- Nan… j'ai mal à la tête.

- Déjà ? Qu'est-ce que ça sera demain alors…

- Oh ça va hein. C'est la faute d'Emmett.

- Je croyais que la plupart des humains ne se souvenaient jamais de ce qu'ils faisaient ou disaient lorsqu'ils sont sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

- Tu n'as pas encore remarqué que je ne fais rien comme les autres ?

- C'est juste, un bon point pour toi.

- Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un jeu pour toi ? Une expérience bizarre de fille humaine ?

- Bella, absolument pas du tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai si peur d'avancer avec toi.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de me manger ?

- Euh, les vampires ne mangent pas réellement les humains… tentais-je pour éluder.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi Cullen, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

- La première fois que je t'ai vue, et surtout que tu as relevé tes magnifique yeux tricolores vers moi, j'ai ressenti tout un tas d'émotions sur lesquelles je ne pouvais absolument pas mettre un nom. La force de ses sentiments me fit très peur et je me mis à te détester, d'où mon attitude avec toi ce jour là. Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, Jasper sentit que j'avais eu un « coup de foudre » pour quelqu'un. C'était très clair pour lui car il voit, ressent et comprend toutes les émotions autour de lui, qu'elles soient humaines ou vampiriques.

- Le coup de foudre hein ? Dit-elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit en tout cas, mais je ne voulais absolument pas l'admettre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es une humaine et que j'étais un imbécile aveugle. Je me rendis compte ensuite, à mon arrivée en classe, que ton odeur était la plus enivrante du monde. Le nectar le plus précieux et merveilleux que je n'avais jamais sentit auparavant. Je mis alors sur le compte de la soif et du monstre qui sommeil en moi tous les sentiments que je ressentais et que je ne connaissais pas encore. J'ai donc imaginé tous les scénarios possibles pour pouvoir me nourrir de ton sang. Mais une petite voix au fond de moi me résonnait et me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je te fasse de mal. Qu'il était important, essentiel même que tu restes en vie et en bonne santé.

- Quand tu as fais le pari, au billard, tu imaginais quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment perspicace, même bourrée !

- Je ne suis pas bourrée. Je ne suis pas tout à fait maître de ce que je dis, nuance !

- Ok, répondis-je en riant et en me rapprochant afin que mes lèvres soient à hauteur de son oreille. J'avais parié que tu devais faire tout ce que je voulais au billard car je voulais te contraindre à me donner de ton sang, sans poser de questions. J'avais même commencé à m'entraîner à mordre sans pour autant envoyer du venin dans ma proie afin de ne pas te tuer ou même te transformer.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Carlisle le peu. Moi, je n'ai jamais transformé personne mais j'avoue avoir utilisé des humains pour me nourrir et ils en sont tous mort.

- Tu veux me faire peur en fait ?

- Non pas du tout, je veux juste que tu te rendes compte de la réalité.

- Et tu as réussi à manger un lapin sans pour autant lui envoyer du venin.

- Un peu… mais ce n'était pas très concluant. D'autant que mon corps et mon organisme sont au départ formés pour réagir au sang humain. J'avais trop peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit pour tenter d'assouvir ma soif de toi, d'autant plus que je me suis rendu compte petit à petit que je me trompais.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne me voulais plus alors ?

- Non, au contraire. Je me suis aperçu que ce que je prenais pour une soif de sang était en réalité une soif de tout ton être. Tu es la plus belle créature que cette terre porte, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai soif de toi et de ta peau fragile et délicate, soif de ton regard pétillant de mille diamant lorsque tu me regardes, soif de ton odeur, certes, mais pour délecter mes narines et mes sens, soif de la douceur de tes cheveux. Je pensais réellement chaque mot le soir du bal tu sais.

- Et le fait que je sois enrobée, que j'ai des jambes laides et couvertes de cicatrices, que mes hanches aient un volume quatre fois supérieur à la normal, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Absolument pas, surtout qu'en plus, tu exagères ! Tu n'es ni grosse, ni laide. Tu es toi et c'est ce qui compte. La perfection n'existe pas, même chez les vampires mais pour moi, tu es tout simplement parfaite et conçue pour moi et personne d'autre ! Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

- J'aime entendre toutes ces choses, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner toi aussi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Mon père, Jacob, ma sœur et même ma mère… tout le monde part un jour.

- Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai avec toi.

- Même si tu rencontre une vampirette avec laquelle tu pourrais, sans te soucier de tuer quelqu'un, soulager la pulsion que je ressens contre mes fesses ? D'ailleurs, est-ce parce que je suis bourrée ou elle est vraiment énorme ?

- Une vampirette… dis-je en éclatant de rire. Sache qu'aucune d'entre elles ne t'arrivent maintenant à la cheville, même si tu penses qu'elles ont un corps parfait. Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être le cas. Et puis, il me semblait que tu n'étais pas bourrée petit coquine…

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne souffres pas trop.

- J'aime beaucoup la Bella un peu dévergondée et qui se lâche…

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui.

- Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air ?

- Non ! Dis-je de plus en plus exaspéré. Que puis-je fais pour que tu me croies ?

- Que tu me dises ces mots que tu n'as jamais dis à personne…

- Je… »

Mon esprit allait maintenant à du deux mille à l'heure. Devais-je le faire ? Lui dire ? En plus d'un siècle d'existence ces mots n'avaient aucune signification pour moi mais aujourd'hui, je savais que c'étais différent. Tout était différent… Et si elle ne ressentait finalement pas ça pour moi ? Je me retrouverai comme un con et elle pourrait bien se foutre de ma gueule. Edward, t'es une vraie fille ou quoi ? Après tout, tu sais maintenant que c'est Bella, et personne d'autre, qui pourra partager ta vie. Tu ne veux qu'elle, à tout jamais !

« Isabella Swan, dis-je doucement à son oreille, je vous aime ! »

Un stress immense se mit à monter en moi. Je l'avais dit. Si ma famille était là, ils se mettraient probablement à applaudir.

« Edward Cullen, répondit doucement Bella en se retournant pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, je crois que je vous aime aussi. »

En une fraction de seconde, tout mon stress s'envola et disparu pour laisser place à un bonheur étrange, mais immense. Un sourire étira mon visage malgré moi et je remarquai que son regard était pétillant et heureux, sans doute comme le mien. Nous nous regardâmes ainsi quelques minutes, sans rien dire de plus, profitant de la proximité que nous offrait son lit avec pour seule lumière, la lune qui éclairait nos visages. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Petit à petit, elle avança très doucement ses lèvres vers moi et c'est là que je redescendis sur terre, comprenant ce qu'elle entreprenait.

« Non Bella, je… je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

- D'accord, dit-elle simplement mais n'arrivant pas à cacher sa déception.

- J'ai autant envie de toi de tenter l'expérience d'un baiser, crois-moi. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, ma chasse est maigre car je veux passer un maximum de temps avec toi. T'embrasser relève presque du rêve car pour moi, malgré parfois mon comportement déplacé et irrespectueux envers ma partenaire de jeu, je pense sincèrement qu'un baiser est un acte d'amour, de passion et de respect. Je suis malgré tout né au siècle de dernier et il arrive que ma vieille éducation refasse surface. J'ai réellement peur de perdre le contrôle et de te blesser.

- Ne me dit quand même pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé une de tes partenaires ?

- Tu sais, c'était vraiment pour le sexe. Embrasser est bien plus important et profond que ça. Je sais que c'est étrange et j'imagine que pour toi, le sexe est un acte beaucoup plus sérieux mais c'est ma façon de voir les choses. Je pense que si un jour j'ai le courage de passer à l'acte avec toi, je me rendrais vite compte qu'une relation intime est un partage merveilleux et une communion charnelle qui soude les gens. C'est ce que je vois en tout cas dans les pensées des membres de ma famille parce qu'ils aiment sincèrement et profondément leurs partenaires respectifs. Mais j'avoue que c'est pour l'instant un sentiment inconnu pour moi. Oui, j'ai déjà embrassé une de mes partenaires mais ça n'a pas été l'explosion de sensation et d'émotion que je peux voir dans la tête des gens réellement amoureux. N'ayant jamais vécu ça moi-même et imaginant très bien qu'avec toi, mademoiselle Swan, tout sera différent, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de te blesser ou même pire, de te tuer. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Elle me regarda un instant, semblant analyser chaque parole puis me souris simplement, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Cette fille était probablement la seule personne à qui j'osai me confier de la sorte, sauf Carlisle peut-être. Soulagé de voir qu'elle me comprenait et ne m'en voulait pas, je ne pu m'empêcher de me blottir dans ses bras, enfouissant sans même m'en rendre compte, ma tête dans son cou.

« Je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser, mais promet moi la même chose maintenant. Je… je crois que je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Je te le promets. »

SI j'avais pu dormir, je crois que je n'aurai pas passé la plus belle nuit de mon existence. Bella, elle, s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard mais nous ne bougeâmes absolument pas d'un millimètre. J'étais bien, serein, bercé par le doux bruit de son cœur qui ne battait maintenant plus que pour moi.

Le matin arrivé, mon bien être n'avait absolument pas changé. J'aurais pu rester là des jours entiers ! Je senti petit à petit que Bella se réveillait mais elle ne bougeait que très peu.

« Tu n'as pas bougé de la nuit ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix très pâteuse.

- Parce que tu n'as pas bougé non plus. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller et j'avoue que j'étais très bien installé.

- Tu es entre mes seins….

- Je sais, et j'aime vraiment ça ! Dis-je en déposant un petit baisé sur l'un d'eux. Pas trop mal la tête ce matin ?

- Non pas du tout. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps en fait.

- Tu es quand même une humaine très particulière Bella. Tu picoles mais tu n'as aucun symptôme de la gueule de bois. Beaucoup de gens peuvent t'envier tu sais.

- Tu peux bien parler ! Vous pouvez boire autant que vous le voulez sans jamais être éméché. Ca c'est vraiment cool ! Et puis je ne picole pas, c'est ton frère qui a remplit mon verre.

- Bonne excuse oui !

- Pourquoi tu m'as déshabillée au fait ?

- Eh, miss Swan ! Dis-je en me redressant tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Tu t'es déshabillée toute seule… à se demander comment tu as fait pour enlever tout ce tas de tissus aussi vite alors que tu ne tenais quasi plus debout.

- Mais je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Tu as profité de la situation espèce de pervers ! Répondit-elle en me poussant légèrement l'épaule.

- J'ai essayé de t'enfiler un pyjama mais c'était peine perdue. Tu étais une vraie dévergondée je te signale !

- Qui ça, moi ? Vous n'êtes qu'un profiteur Edward Cullen !

- Tu vas voir si je suis un profiteur ! »

A ces mots je la renversai sur le dos afin de la chatouiller pour lui faire payer son impertinence. Elle se débattait tant bien que mal en se tortillant dans les tous sens. Elle avait tout de même une sacré force mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien contre moi. A un moment, je me retrouvai au dessus d'elle, presque assis sur ses hanches et tenant fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Elle était toujours presque nue et mon envie d'elle refit surface à une vitesse incroyable. Elle s'en rendit également compte et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ma ceinture.

« Jamais je n'aurai pensé que la vue de mon corps nu fasse un tel effet sur un garçon aussi beau que toi. Un bigleux boutonneux et un peu éjaculateur précoce, qui n'a d'autre choix que de se contenter de la petite grosse, oui. Mais pas un garçon à l'allure de mannequin qui peut avoir toutes les plus belles filles pour lui.

- Ca, c'est parce que tu es trop aveugle et bornée que pour te rendre compte que tu es très belle, attirante et désirable. Tu dégages un je ne sais quoi de plus qui te rend totalement différente des autres, ajoutai-je en libérant un de ses poignet afin de dégager son visage des quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient installées sur ses yeux lors de notre petite bagarre de chatouilles.

- Ce qui est injuste, alors, c'est que moi, je n'ai pas la possibilité de profiter de la vue et de la douceur de la peau de tes abdos parfaits, dit-elle en avançant sa main maintenant libre vers mon torse. »

Je n'avais pas chassé, j'avais faim, mais je savais que Carlisle était dans le bois à l'entrée du jardin de Bella. Il était arrivé il y a plus d'une heure afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il le faisait tous les jours depuis que Bella était revenue vivre chez elle. Alors qu'elle dormait toujours, j'avais eu une brève conversation avec mon père de manière vampirique afin de le rassurer et j'en avais profité pour lui demander de rester, au cas où… après tout, les révélations de la nuit présageaient que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Je me redressai alors légèrement afin d'ôter mon t-shirt. Elle n'avait pas tort : elle m'offrait beaucoup et moi presque rien en retour. Lorsque mon regard croisa à nouveau le sien après que j'ai balancé mon vêtement de l'autre côté de la pièce, je vis immédiatement de l'envie dans ses yeux, sans doute la même qu'elle pouvait voir dans les miens. Elle avança alors très doucement ces deux petites mains vers moi, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Lorsque sa peau, que j'avais maintenant l'habitude de toucher, entra délicatement en contact avec mon torse, je ressenti un bien être totale et parfait. Elle était brûlante mais j'adorais ça.

« Depuis ce soir là, où je t'ai aperçu dans ta serviette de bain, je rêve de pouvoir faire ça, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ah oui ? Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, nous n'aurions pas perdu toutes ces semaines.

- C'est ma faute alors ? Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de timide et tu ne m'as nullement encouragée à te dévoiler mes sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas que de ta faute, la rassurai-je. J'ai une grande part de responsabilité dans tout ça. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, traçant du bout des doigts chaque ligne de mes muscles dessinés. La sensation était merveilleuse et je me surpris à fermer les yeux afin de profiter de sa caresse douce et timide sur mon corps. Je n'y tenais presque plus. Je m'allongeai alors un peu plus sur elle et lorsque nos corps dénudés entrèrent en contact, je la vit frissonner de plaisir. Moi, j'avais l'impression que le bien être que je ressentais allait totalement m'engloutir. Nos visages n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. C'était risqué car j'avais faim, mais mes pensées étaient totalement dirigées ailleurs. De plus, Carlisle n'était pas loin et surveillait chacun de nos gestes même si Bella ne devait absolument jamais le savoir. La connaissant, elle aurait été très mal à l'aise. Elle comprit ce que j'allais essayer de faire, pour la première fois avec elle, et ferma les yeux tout en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Elle ne bougea alors plus du tout, comprenant d'elle-même que je ne devais être perturbé par rien du tout pour sa propre sécurité. Seulement quelques millimètres nous séparaient alors et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud caresser ma bouche et mon nez. Je pouvais le faire, sans danger… je le savais.

« Aaattchoum ! »

Je fus donc interrompu dans ma progression par un éternuement de Bella. Puis un deuxième, et enfin un troisième.

« Quel timing, dis-je légèrement amusé sur le moment.

- Oh je ne suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en plaçant une main sur sa bouche.

- Mais, tu trembles, dis-je soudain en me rendant compte que les frissons que j'avais prit pour du plaisir étaient en réalité un signe qu'elle avait froid.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu mal la gorge mais ça va…

- Non, non…. Je suis vraiment un idiot ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la froideur de notre peau mais notre température est similaire à celle du marbre et durant toute la nuit, ma tête sur ta poitrine à dû absorber un maximum de ta chaleur corporelle. De plus, nous sommes maintenant l'un contre l'autre et je te fais simplement attrapé froid, ajoutai-je en me relevant rapidement et en replaçant une couverture sur elle. J'aurai du être plus prudent, quel idiot je fais !

- Edward, tu es trop drôle ! Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Ne te moque pas. Si tu es malade c'est de ma faute, répondis-je en arpentant la pièce de gauche à droite tout en m'en voulant d'avoir été si imprudent.

- Ne soit pas ridicule enfin, dit-elle en se redressant. J'ai peut être attrapé un petit rhume mais ce soir il n'y paraîtra plus. Je ne suis jamais malade bien longtemps… Et puis, qui n'aurait pas un rhume en dormant toute nue au mois de juin sachant qu'ici, la météo n'est pas encore des plus chaude en cette saison ? Allez calme-toi, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.

- Je t'ai rendue malade, boudai-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- Ne soit pas stupide ! Tu m'as rendue heureuse, me rassura-t-elle en se collant à mon dos tout en passant ses bras autour de mon cou, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Si tu veux être rassuré, on a qu'à demander à ton père qu'il m'ausculte rapidement et qu'il me prescrive des pastilles pour la gorge et voilà.

- _Je le ferai dès que tu auras chassé Edward_, m'informa mon père par la pensée alors qu'il était toujours à l'extérieur.

- Prépare-toi, prend un bon bain chaud puis du lait avec du miel au petit déjeuné. Je vais aller chasser car j'en ai vraiment besoin, puis je passerai te prendre et nous irons voir Carlisle, dis-je en lui caressant la main.

- Ok, dit-elle joyeusement. »

Elle semblait déborder d'énergie malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait être malade. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre et je m'inquiétais peut-être pour rien finalement… Elle m'embrassa rapidement la joue puis parti en directement de la salle de bain, sa petite culotte noire sexy dansant dans son mouvement.

« A tantôt alors, bonne chasse ! Me cria-t-elle en disparaissant. »

Trois secondes plus tard, je l'entendais chantonner tout en ouvrant le robinet de la baignoire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je ramassai mon t-shirt et l'enfilai tout en rejoignant mon père. Il riait tout seul en pensant que cette fille était celle qu'il me fallait, malgré son statut d'humaine et que j'avais bien changé en si peu de temps.

« Sans commentaires, dis-je malgré moi.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant et si… béatement, dit-il tout de même alors que nous courrions déjà pour essayer de trouver de grosses proies.

- Je me sens heureux, c'est si mal ?

- Non, certainement pas ! J'attendais ça avec impatience même.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait cette nuit, dis-je timidement.

- Oh ! Fut sa seule réponse à voix haute. _C'est étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas sauvé en courant,_ pensa-t-il immédiatement.

- Aurais-tu oublié que je lis dans les pensées ? M'amusai-je à lui demander.

- Excuse-moi Edward. On te voit tellement peu souvent depuis plusieurs semaines que j'en oublie parfois ton don. On peut penser librement à la maison quand tu n'es pas là.

- Je sais… je te taquine.

- Tu me taquine ? Toi ? Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?

- Ahah, très drôle ! Mais si je te dis que Bella m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, c'est parce que je lui avais dit la même chose juste avant. »

Il me fallu au moins quatre secondes pour me rendre compte que Carlisle s'était arrêté de courir. Le bonheur me remplissait tellement que j'en perdais l'attention. Je revins donc sur mes pas pour trouver mon père qui me regardait d'un air étrange.

« Tu veux donc me faire croire que toi, tu lui as dit en premier que tu l'aimais sans savoir ce qu'elle pensait exactement. Ces petits mots qui ont tant d'importance pour toi et qui n'ont jamais sorti de ta bouche ont été dit sans l'assurance qu'un rejet soit inenvisageable ?

- Ils sont sortit de ma bouche maintenant et je ne le regrette absolument pas ! Dis-je content.

- C'est certain, tu n'es pas l'Edward qui vit avec moi depuis plus d'un siècle ! Répondit-il ébahis, mais heureux lui aussi.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais non ? Demandais-je en reprenant ma chasse, mon père sur mes talons quelques secondes plus tard. »

Mes frères avaient chassé toute la nuit et avaient informé mon père à leur retour qu'un troupeau de cerfs se situaient à quelques kilomètres seulement au sud de la maison. Nous les repérèrent aisément et passèrent la matinée à nous ravitailler.

De retour à la villa, je pris une douche rapide durant laquelle, mon père ne se priva pas de raconter à Esmée ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit chez Bella et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout le monde était au courant. Bizarrement, personne ne fit de commentaire. Je m'attendais à être taquiné par au moins Emmett ou Rosalie mais même leurs pensées à eux étaient joyeuses et confiantes. Leur avais-je réellement pourri la vie autant que ça de par mes humeurs, mon caractère et mon mode de vie ?

Alice voulu absolument venir avec moi pour aller chercher Bella. Je voulais profiter encore un peu d'un moment seul avec elle mais ma sœur de ne le voyait pas de cet œil là. Elle avait presque fini la valise de Bella mais comptait quand même empoter quelques petites choses qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de ma miss. Arrivés sur place, j'étais à peine garé que ma sœur bondissait à l'intérieur de la maison. Bella était prête et nous attendait en bouquinant dans la cuisine. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux comme je les aimais : un chignon désordonné laissant quelques mèches indisciplinées encadrer son visage. Un peu comme si elle avait lu les pensées de ma sœur à l'avance, elle portait une jupe en jean foncée sur des leggings noires et un haut un peu décolleté, noir également : tout simplement charmante.

« Je vais vite chercher ce qu'il manque pour ta valise, nous informa ma sœur, se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait dire n'importe quoi, le regard de Bella était accroché au mien et ne semblait pas vouloir se détourner.

- Tu m'as manquée, dis-je lorsqu'Alice fut hors de vue.

- Tu n'es parti que quelques heures pourtant.

- Ca veut donc dire que je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

- En fait, tu m'as manqué terriblement ! »

A ces simples mots, elle s'avança rapidement et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou pour y déposer un bref baisé. Déjà, je me sentais fondre, me liquéfiant sur place. C'était un peu comme si toute sa timidité envers moi s'était envolée de la nuit et j'adorais ça. J'enfuis alors mon nez dans ses cheveux, profitant de sa douce fragrance et de l'instant présent avec elle dans mes bras.

« Humhum, dit Alice en se raclant la gorge.

- Tu es sûr de ne rien avoir oublié à l'étage ? Demanda Bella entre ses dents.

- Non pas du tout ! Aller on y va. Il faut terminer les bagages et puis quand on aura soupé, à nous la Croatie ! Dit-elle joyeuse et en emmenant Bella de mes bras. »

C'est résigné que nous partîmes donc vers la villa où le reste de la famille nous attendait. L'après-midi passa rapidement et nous nous retrouvâmes à charger nos grosses valises dans le bus garé devant l'école. Madame Stanley, monsieur Banner et monsieur Lewis nous attendaient déjà, prenant les présences et vérifiant que nous avions bien tous nos papiers d'identités afin de passer la frontière Croate sans encombre.

Pour la première fois, nous partions pour un voyage scolaire et Esmée en était à la fois fière et émue. Nous avions maintenant presque une vie normale, tout ce dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Elle avait discuté aimablement avec d'autres parents ainsi que les professeurs de biologie et de chimie, mon père à ses côtés. Malgré leur jeunesses, ils jouaient leur rôle de parent à la perfection pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient heureux de pouvoir le faire. Il n'y a qu'avec madame Stanley que ma mère fut un peu moins loquasse. Elle savait tout ce que cette garce et sa fille avaient fait à Bella et même si la bonté et la douceur d'Esmée ne la rendait pas rancunière, elle ne préférait pas avoir une trop grande conversation avec ce personnage. Après ça, nos parents nous embrassèrent chaleureusement, nous conseillant d'être très prudent, puis nous montâmes dans le bus, Bella s'installant près d'une fenêtre et moi à ses côté, évidemment. Alice et Jasper étaient sur la banquette juste en face de nous tandis que Rose et Emmett étaient juste à côté, seule l'allée nous séparant.

Nous partions donc pour presque vingt heures de trajet, ce qui n'enchantait absolument pas Rosalie. Moi, je devais avouer que ça me convenait très bien : Bella était installée à moitié dans mes bras et c'était le plus important à mes yeux. Seul Jasper avait quelques appréhension au sujet de se voyage, bien qu'il n'avait surtout pas osé l'avouer à Alice. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi dans ses pensées qui faisait naître un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct de soldat guerrier le trompait rarement mais je me voulais rassurant, contrairement à lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous étions presque invincibles et même si Bella ne l'était pas, elle, elle était en notre compagnie. Il ne pouvait donc rien lui arriver de bien grave ! Quoi que, je pensais la même chose le jour où cette voiture aurait pu la tuer…


	21. Chapter 21 Voyage en Croatie

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bonne lectures !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 : voyage en Croatie (BPV)<span>

Me tuer, me transformer en une créature sanguinaire, me torturer, me briser, me blesser, boire mon sang… mais aussi m'aimer. Voilà tout ce que voulait Edward Cullen à mon sujet, ses envies profondes. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait que la dernière qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Je me rendais à présent compte de toute la chance que j'avais de pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras musclés. Il était réconfortant, attentionné, j'avais maintenant parfois l'impression que je perdais pieds lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il me protégeait et ne voulait que mon bien, même si je savais qu'inconsciemment, il me trouvait attirante non pas uniquement pour ma personnalité mais pour cette envie que mon odeur procurait à ses sens…ce n'était d'ailleurs certainement pas non plus pour mon physique, bien qu'il dise le contraire, qu'Edward Cullen m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait. Nous étions « ensemble » depuis très peu de temps et pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que cette relation, bien que surnaturelle, était totalement différente de ce que j'avais pu vivre avec Jacob. Je l'aimais énormément, certes, mais je me rendais à présent compte de ce qu'étais la vraie passion, le chamboulement excessif que pouvait provoquer le contact et le rapprochement d'un être sans lequel on ne pourrait plus vivre et ce, malgré le fait que nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé.

« Edward Cullen, je vous aime ». Ces petits mots, je les avais déjà dit à de nombreuses fois mais pour lui, c'était tout différent, d'où l'importance de ceux-ci et de la chance que j'avais. Selon sa famille, je l'avais transformé mais il avait indirectement fait pareil avec moi. De la fille renfermée et taciturne, j'étais passée à la demoiselle agréable, souriante, voire même sûre d'elle et un peu entreprenante. J'avais retrouvé ma joie de vivre d'avant et je m'en sentais bien. Il me rendait complètement dingue mais cette fois, ce n'était pas dans le sens négatif du terme. Sa voix était douce et scintillante, ses yeux et son regard étaient envoutant, son odeur me faisait chanceler et le tout combiné ensemble, ajouté aux mots tendres qui sortaient de sa bouche rien que pour moi me coupaient non pas littéralement mais réellement le souffle. Je devais donc régulièrement penser à respirer afin que tout ce bien être me n'étouffe pas.

Nous étions à présent installés dans le car nous conduisant vers un voyage de fin d'année scolaire en Croatie. Depuis notre départ, il y avait plusieurs heures de cela, je n'avais presque pas bougé et Edward non plus. Ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de rester immobile, c'était même tout à fait naturelle au vu de sa condition de vampire. Pour moi, je sentais déjà des picotements dans mes jambes et des étirements au niveau de mon dos mais je m'en moquais comme de ma première couche culotte ! J'étais sereine, rassurée et depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je n'étais plus seule.

Le chauffeur avait déjà réalisé un bref arrêt « pipi » et nous étions partit pour la nuit. La majorité de nos camarades de classes faisaient encore la fête et sortaient l'alcool, pourtant interdit, de leur sac. Les professeurs accompagnants qui avaient malgré tout vérifié leurs sacs ne s'étaient absolument pas rendu compte qu'il y avait du gin dans la bouteille de jus de fruit de Lauren et que l'entièreté du contenu de celle de Tyler était de la Vodka. Comment faire la différence avec l'eau sans sentir la bouteille ouverte ? Leur plan avait parfaitement bien fonctionné. Toutefois, je me demandais tout de même comment ils allaient faire pour justifier le fait qu'ils allaient, pour la plupart, être complètement bourré, voire même malade, avant l'arrivée car au vu de leur comportement, j'imagine qu'au moins monsieur Banner se rendra compte qu'ils ne sont plus sobres. Enfin, après tout, c'était leur problème et je ne comptais absolument pas me tracasser pour eux. La seule chose sur laquelle j'avais envie de fixer mon attention était simplement la main d'Edward qui jouait inlassablement avec mes doigts, leur procurant une douce caresse qui me donnait des frissons de plaisir jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne sais pas si c'était une « ruse » de vampire mais si ce simple contact m'électrisait à ce point, je crois que lorsque nous décideront de nous rapprocher d'avantage physiquement, c'est mon contrôle qui sera mis à l'épreuve contrairement à ce que pourrait penser Edward. Il était finalement plus en danger de moi…

Je fis brièvement le point sur tous les changements qu'avaient amenés les Cullen dans ma vie et je devais m'avouer finalement très satisfaite de les connaître. Quand je repensais au week-end d'enfer que m'avaient fait passer ma mère et Phil, je me disais que j'aimerai mieux être avec mon clan de vampire préféré que ma vraie famille, bien que j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'avoir Paul, Emily mais aussi Rachel et Billy dans ma vie. Depuis mon retour chez moi, Leah avait soudain refait surface. Aucune nouvelle pour savoir si j'allais bien mais dès qu'elle en eu la possibilité à nouveau, elle me les amena à garder pour pouvoir profiter tranquillement de son week-end. Au début, Edward évitait d'être présent et me rejoignait la nuit mais les enfants n'était pas idiots et ils comprirent vite à mon air dans la lune qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me manquait dans ma vie lorsqu'ils étaient présents.

Cependant, même si le voile sur une multitude de leurs secrets était maintenant grandement levé, je savais qu'il y avait encore des choses sur lesquelles ils n'étaient pas tout à fait francs. Edward et ses frères jouaient parfaitement le jeu de l'ignorance mais pour leur père, c'était une autre histoire. Il passait un temps dingue en dehors de l'hôpital à bouquiner et à faire parvenir de vieux parchemins et livres de je ne sais quel ami lointain. Je savais qu'il avait plusieurs siècles d'existence et donc une connaissance importante des choses et du monde car un vampire n'oubliait jamais rien, mais ce qui était le plus louche, c'est qu'il me posait toujours une multitude de questions détournées sur moi, ma santé (d'aujourd'hui et d'hier), mon passé, ma famille, … et j'en passe. Il avait absolument voulu connaitre, et en détail en plus, l'existence de mes grand parents. Je ne me souvenais pour certains que de ce que mon père m'en avait raconté et il semblait souvent déçu par mes réponses.

Je n'étais pas bête bien évidemment : je n'étais pas tout à fait comme tous les humains. J'avais plus ou moins compris que je ne ressentais pas leur peau aussi « froidement » que ce que j'aurai normalement dû. J'avais toujours guéri relativement vite et cela intriguait Carlisle qui avait soigné un tas d'humain depuis ses années de pratique… c'est que je n'étais pas aussi normal que ce qu'il prétendait. D'ailleurs, le matin même j'avais eu froid et était un peu enrhumée. Edward avait absolument voulu que son père m'examine mais il ne remarqua absolument rien du tout car j'étais déjà débarrassée de mon mal de gorge et mon nez qui coule. Il me semble avoir compris aussi, entre deux phrases un peu énigmatiques, que ma température corporelle était légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne. Il est vrai que quand je faisais des poussées de fièvre j'allais régulièrement jusque quarante-et-un… mais pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! Et il y avait encore d'autres choses qu'ils ne me disaient pas. De toute façon, au vu des quelques mots tendres et révélations d'Edward à mon oreille, ma beau brûlante comparée à la sienne lui procurait certaines sensations très agréables.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Me tira Edward de ma rêverie. Je sais que tu ne dors pas mais pourtant, tu es calme et immobile comme si tu étais dans les bras de Morphée !

- Je suis dans les tiens pourtant il me semble… et j'y suis excellemment bien !

- Tu détournes déjà ma question de départ pour ne pas y répondre ! Me gronda-t-il gentiment.

- Tu es épuisant parfois à toujours vouloir savoir ce à quoi je pense… La plupart des gens normaux ne s'en soucient jamais.

- Oui, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas normal, commenta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

- C'est juste… j'étais en train de penser à toi !

- Ah oui ? En bien au moins…

- Non pas du tout. En réalité je me disais que tu es le garçon le plus banal et ennuyeux que la terre puisse porter et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour me débarrasser de toi !

- Que tu veuilles me jeter, je pourrai le comprendre. En revanche, que tu dises que je suis très ennuyeux et banal, ça, je ne peux absolument pas te croire ! Répondit-il taquin en me rendant le sourire que je lui offrais. Sérieusement, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me répondre ? J'ai tellement l'habitude de savoir les choses avant qu'on ne me les dise que c'est très frustrant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir lire un esprit… surtout le tien qui est celui qui m'intéresse le plus aujourd'hui.

- Je pensais simplement à ces dernières semaines et à la façon dont nos vies s'étaient finalement entremêlées sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'en rende vraiment compte et je me disais que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'être pile à l'endroit où je me trouve.

- Dans un bus ?

- Très dôle vraiment ! Répondis-je sarcastique. Je suis bien ici, profitant de ta peau douce et lisse comme de la soie, ajoutai-je en caressant sa main, de ton odeur enivrante et de la protection de tes bras. Je suis quelqu'un de très chanceux…

- Ou de complètement dérangée, commenta Emmett qui faisait semblant de dormir alors que Rose bouquinait sans rien dire.

- Emmett ! Le gronda discrètement Alice. On a promis de faire semblant de ne pas écouter tout ce qu'ils allaient se dire pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité !

- Vous avez promis ça ? Réellement ? Demandai-je curieuse. Je commençais pourtant à avoir l'habitude tu sais Alice, surtout avec toi qui a l'art de toujours arriver ou intervenir au mauvais moment !

- Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire mon amour, conclu Jasper, empêchant son petit lutin de me répondre. »

Celle-ci prit un air piqué et se réinstalla sur son siège afin de regarder devant elle. Emmett et Rosalie rirent doucement avant de s'embrasser de façon torride, un peu comme si personne ne pouvait les voir.

« Tu sais que peu de gens arrivent à la faire taire ? Me demanda Edward amusé.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation… Au fait, continuai-je en chuchotant mais tout en sachant parfaitement que l'intéressé m'entendrait quand même, pourquoi Jasper est-il si grognon ?

- Il a un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce voyage. Il se déridera ne t'inquiète pas.

- Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de minuit, répondit Edward en consultant brièvement sa montre. Pourquoi ? Mais que fais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant que je m'étais redressée précipitamment pour fouiller dans mon sac à dos.

- Lors de mon séjour chez vous, j'avoue que les premiers jours, j'ai un peu fouillé ta chambre… simple curiosité de ma part rassure toi. J'ai immédiatement été attirée par ta collection de livre et de cd. J'ai alors découvert quelque chose te concernant et je n'en ai parlé à personne car au départ, j'avais peur de ta réaction, puis, par la suite, parce que tu aurais pu voir la conversation dans leurs pensées. J'ai une surprise pour toi, expliquai-je toujours penchée vers mon sac qui se trouvait sur le sol.

- Pour moi ? S'exclama-t-il étonné.

- Jamais personne n'a réussi à lui faire une surprise ! Se retourna Alice curieuse, laissant déjà de côté sa mauvaise humeur visiblement.

- Je le sais. Enfin à ce moment-là je ne le savais pas mais c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

- C'est injuste… pourquoi c'est toi qui a ce privilège-là hein ? Demanda-t-elle de sa mine de petite fille trop gâtée à laquelle on refuserait une soirée pyjama avec ses copines.

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Dis-je en me redressant, un petit paquet enveloppé à la main. Vu qu'il est passé minuit, nous sommes donc le vingt juin alors : bon anniversaire Edward ! Dis-je souriante en lui tendant mon petit cadeau.

- Euh… Merci beaucoup Bella, dit-il surpris en prenant timidement le paquet. Mais comment as-tu… ?

- Et elle, bien sûr, tu ne l'engueule pas ? C'est vraiment dégueulasse Edward ! Dit Alice en se refixant à nouveau sur son siège pour bouder.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, m'inquiétai-je au vu de la réaction d'Alice.

- Non, non bien sûr que non ! Me rassura Edward. C'est juste que… ça fait plusieurs années que je refuse que l'on fête mon anniversaire, voilà tout.

- Oh, dis-je déçue… j'aurai peut être finalement dû en parler à Esmée alors. Je suis vraiment une sacrée conne. Je suis désolée vraiment, je…

- Eh, stop! Me coupa Edward. Ne te tracasse absolument pas pour ça! Je ne voulais plus qu'on célèbre ma venue au monde car je n'en voyais pas l'utilité mais aussi parce qu'Alice avait l'art d'organiser des fêtes gigantesques et totalement disproportionnées afin de fêter l'événement. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que tu es dans ma vie, je vois les choses différemment et je suis très heureux de l'attention que tu me portes, ça me touche beaucoup Bella, merci.

- Je voulais simplement te faire une petite surprise, marmonnai-je peu rassurée.

- Et tu as très bien fait. Puis-je ouvrir mon cadeau ?

- Bien sûr ! Dis-je immédiatement ragaillardie par son ton enjoué. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose du tout car je n'avais pas vraiment une idée précise de des goûts et de ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir. En plus, c'était difficile car il faut avouer que tu as déjà énormément de choses, d'objets, de vêtements et j'en passe. J'avais envie de te faire un cadeau personnel mais j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une petite amie possessive ou trop romantique.

- Petite amie ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Euh… j'ai peut-être parlé trop vite, dis-je au bord de la panique. »

Non mais Bella tu es vraiment d'une stupidité maladive ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien que ce garçon ne s'est jamais engagé affectivement avec quelqu'un et tu l'enfermes déjà dans des stéréotypes de petites filles fleurs bleues !

« Non, pas du tout, me rassura-t-il. J'aime beaucoup l'idée au contraire… dit-il dans un sourire renversant, ses yeux verts à la fois pétillants et flamboyants.

- Ce n'est plus du tout le même Edward… il s'est passé quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible ! Commenta Alice plus pour Jasper que pour nous.

- On t'entend Alice ! Lui lança Edward en découvrant son cadeau.

- S'il ne te plait pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire… ce n'est vraiment qu'un petit truc de rien du tout et j'imagine que tu en as déjà mais…

- Je l'adore ! Dit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alice en nous regardant à nouveau, la curiosité prenant plus de place chez elle que la rancune. »

J'avais commandé via internet, et en priant pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, un t-shirt de la nouvelle saison des Mariners de Seattle. Il était blanc sauf les manches, le col ainsi que l'inscription du logo de l'équipe de baseball qui eux étaient en gris foncé.

« Enfin un vêtement qu'Alice ne m'aura pas acheté !

- J'ai pensé qu'il te plairait car tu m'avais dit, le matin du bal, que c'était une de tes équipes préférée. J'avais pensé aussi t'offrir un médaillon avec ma photo et une mèche de mes cheveux mais ça faisait vraiment trop ringard, ajoutai-je pour essayer de me détendre ainsi que pour dérider l'atmosphère gênée qui s'était installée.

- Alors j'aime les choses ringardes, dit-il en rigolant… c'est mon côté vieux jeu sans doute ! Mais en même temps, je préfère profiter de tous tes cheveux lorsque tu es près de moi ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ça me fait énormément plaisir, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. »

A présent, même Jasper, Rose et Emmett nous regardaient, souriants comme s'ils voyaient leur frère pour la première fois.

« Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment tu as su que le vingt juin était le jour de mon anniversaire !

- En feuilletant un de tes vieux livres, une photo est tombée de l'un d'entre eux. On pouvait y voir la famille Cullen au complet où tu étais au centre devant un gâteau d'anniversaire. Vous étiez tous identiques à aujourd'hui évidemment et j'ai pensé que la photo devait être de très mauvaise qualité car elle semblait plutôt vieille… il n'y avait que la date du jour inscrite au dos et aucune année indicative. Je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'en réalité elle datait vraiment de plusieurs décennies.

- Ce doit être une des dernière fois où on a fêté ton anniversaire, commenta Rosalie. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardée… tu étais devenu tellement bête et prétentieux que je pensais que tu t'en étais débarrassée.

- J'avais mes raisons pour ne plus vouloir d'une fête pour ce genre d'événement. Toutefois, ma famille était toujours ce que j'avais de plus cher.

- Arrêtez un peu les gars, si je pouvais pleurer je le ferai… commenta Emmett en étant étrangement très sérieux.

- Je n'ai donc rien fait de mal ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Viens là, idiote ! Dit Edward en m'enlaçant dans ses bras pour enfuir son nez dans mon cou. C'est le plus bel anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu !

- Il faudra quand même qu'on fête ça à notre arrivée Edward, dit Alice en parlant très fort de sorte que presque tout le car se retrouva dans un silence quasi totale en moins de trois secondes. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête ses dix-huit ans ! »

Immédiatement, une grande partie de nos camarade de classe se mirent à crier « bon anniversaire vieux » ou « trop cool, tu payes un verre quand ? » et à même se déplacer pour lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde dans sa nouvelle vie d'adulte majeur… Si seulement ils savaient qu'il aurait pu être notre arrière-grand-père à tous !

« Petite vengeance personnelle ! Lui lança Alice avant de se rasseoir, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Désolée, dis-je à moitié amusée à voir la tête d'Edward, pas très content mais souriant faussement tout de même à ceux qui s'étaient déplacés afin de lui souhaiter un excellent anniversaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle me le payera tôt ou tard ! Répondit-il en entre ses dents.

- Oh Eddie, c'est vraiment trop cool, dit Jess en venant presque s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tu sais que dans notre pays la majorité légale est à dix-huit ans et que maintenant, tu peux faire beaucoup plus de chose de façon responsable. Il est impératif que l'on fête ça ensemble hein, ajouta-t-elle aguicheuse en essayant de lui caresser le visage.

- Eh connasse ! Garde tes salles pattes près de toi et vire ton cul de là ! Dis-je en lui attrapant la main bizarrement plus vite qu'Edward. »

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'employer un langage aussi grossier mais là, elle dépassait vraiment les bornes et j'en avais marre ! De plus, notre relation avait tellement évolué en quelques heures que je ne pouvais décemment plus la laisser faire. J'avais à présent le droit d'être jalouse et de la remballer !

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Me demanda-t-elle de façon hautaine.

- Pour la propriétaire des jambes sur lesquelles tu es presque assise ! J'en ai assez que ton petit cerveau de moineau ne comprenne pas qu'Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de libre parce qu'il est avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Alors maintenant va faire ta pute ailleurs et ne t'avise plus d'essayer de toucher la moindre parcelle de son corps parce que je t'ai déjà cassé le nez une fois, je pourrais très bien recommencer. Ai-je été assez claire ? Demandais-je menaçante. »

D'où me venait cet accès de violence et de colère que j'arrivais pourtant à contenir de sorte que je pouvais vraiment me contrôler ? J'étais comme enragée contre cette pauvre fille... Elle le méritait, certes, mais j'arrivais pourtant à l'ignorer d'habitude ou à lui lancer des piques qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié…

Jess dû voir dans mes yeux que j'étais plus que sérieuse car elle se leva et lança à Edward avant de rejoindre son siège :

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves !

- Waw, j'aurai aimé qu'elle ne se bouge pas pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer, commenta Emmett en riant comme un ours.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi ! Dit Edward, à ma plus grande surprise. Je ne vous connaissais pas jalouse miss Swan.

- Si tu veux un coup de main en cas de bagarre, je me ferai un plaisir certain à participer, ajouta Rosalie en faisant claquer sa langue sur ses dents.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolée c'est… c'est sorti tout seul, dis-je pour me justifier. Qu'est-ce que cette garce peut être exaspérante et bornée parfois !

- Alors comme ça je suis ta propriété maintenant ?

- Je… ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire tu sais. Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas mais c'est elle aussi qui…

- Chut ! Dit-il en me prenant par les épaules puis en déposant un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. J'ai adoré ! Je t'appartiens petite tigresse et tu as bien fait de protéger ton territoire de l'invasion ennemie, expliqua-t-il amusé. »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant et je fus rassurée de percevoir clairement de la passion dans son regard. J'avais encore du mal à croire et à me faire à l'idée que ce garçon aussi beau, intelligent et parfait ressentait quelque chose pour moi. J'avais tellement envie de lui, de sa peau contre mon corps et de ses lèvres sur les miennes que j'en avais presque la nausée. C'était devenu un besoin physique tellement intense que je commençais à penser que s'en était presque vital pour moi. Seulement, il ne voulait pas m'embrasser. Enfin, il disait qu'il le voulait mais avait tellement peur des sensations qui l'attendaient qu'il ne voulait prendre aucun risques. La peur de me blesser étant plus grande. Bizarrement, je pouvais comprendre son point de vue mais j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à l'accepter. Alice m'avait expliquée qu'en vampire, toutes les sensations étaient décuplée et qu'il fallait que je sois patiente, attendre le bon moment et le laisser venir à moi. C'était malheureusement beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! En sa présence, mon corps ne répondait presque plus à ma tête. Il était vampire mais j'avais moi aussi une soif de lui imposante, voire même impressionnante.

Il remarqua mes réflexions et dû parfaitement sentir et imaginer ma déception car il interrompit mes pensée d'un air triste et désolé :

« Un jour Bella, je te promet que nous irons plus loin.

- Je sais, répondis-je simplement, tentant de cacher ma déception.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé. J'en ai envie, rassure toi mais…

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je pour le rassurer. »

Le voir ainsi me brisait le cœur. Je ne pouvais assurément lui en vouloir ! Il me vint alors une idée. Un moment que j'avais déjà partagé avec lui et que j'avais envie de renouveler même si le bus ne nous permettait pas vraiment d'y arriver. Je pris dans mon sac mon smartphone et y branchai mes écouteurs. Après avoir trouvé la chanson que je voulais, je plaçai un écouteur dans son oreille et l'autre dans la mienne.

« **So close no matter how far**  
><em>Si proche peu importe la distance<em>  
><strong>Couldn't be much more from the heart<strong>  
><em>Ca ne pourrait guère être plus près du coeur<em>  
><strong>Forever trusting who we are<strong>  
><em>Croyons éternellement en ce que nous sommes<em>  
><strong>And nothing else matters<strong>  
><em>Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance »<em>

Il reconnut immédiatement « Nothing Else Matters », le morceau de Metalica que nous avions partagé au piano avant notre « première dispute ». Il plaça alors l'écouteur que je lui avais donné dans ma deuxième oreille me chuchotant au passage :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour entendre… Sais-tu que ce moment m'a sans doute fait prendre conscience que je te voulais toi et non ton sang ?

- Ah oui ? Je m'en souviens comme d'un des plus beau moment de piano que je n'ai jamais vécu en tout cas.

- Pour moi aussi, ça a été magique.

- A l'époque, je ne connaissais pas toute la traduction des paroles mais aujourd'hui, je trouve qu'effectivement, elles nous correspondent parfaitement.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« **Never opened myself this way**  
><em>Je ne m'étais jamais ouvert de cette façon<em>  
><strong>Life is ours, we live it our way<strong>  
><em>La vie est nôtre, nous la vivons comme bon nous semble<em>  
><strong>All these words I don't just say<strong>  
><em>Tous ces mots que je ne fais pas que dire<em>  
><strong>And nothing else matters<strong>  
><em>Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance<em>

**Trust I seek and I find in you**  
><em>La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi<em>  
><strong>Every day for us something new<strong>  
><em>Est chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau pour nous<em>  
><strong>Open mind for a different view<strong>  
><em>Nous ouvrant l'esprit à un point de vue différent<em>  
><strong>And nothing else matters<strong>  
><em>Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance<em>

**Never cared for what they** **do**  
><em>Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils font<em>  
><strong>Never cared for what they know<strong>  
><em>Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils savent<em>

**But I know**  
><em>Mais je sais »<em>

Tout au long de la musique, il ne cessa de caresser mes doigts alors que je m'étais confortablement callée dans contre son torse. J'étais tellement bien que je commençais à m'endormir, le bruit paisible de la musique masquant celui du car et des autres qui faisaient toujours la fête.

« Repose-toi mon amour, laisse le sommeil t'envahir, je veille sur toi. »

Mon cœur s'accéléra à une vitesse folle lorsque j'entendis ces quelques mots venant de sa voix suave et séduisante. Il s'en rendit bien évidemment compte et resserra doucement son étreinte avant de déposer un bref baisé sur le sommet de mon crâne. Petit à petit, le bien être m'envahissant, je m'endormi et je dû rester ainsi pendant de longues heures car le jour était levé lorsque j'émergeai doucement. Je sentais la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Mon bel apollon était toujours là, n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre. La seule chose qui était différente était son humeur.

« Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée et étouffant un bâillement.

- Hé salut la belle au bois dormant, dit Emmett enthousiaste.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Plusieurs heures, répondit Edward évasif, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

- Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que nous faisions des arrêts, ajouta Emmett.

- Oh… mon sommeille était vraiment profond car je n'ai absolument rien entendu, dis-je en m'étirant. C'est sans doute parce que je me sentais parfaitement bien…

- Probablement, répondit Edward légèrement crispé.

- Ca va Edward ? M'inquiétai-je à présent. J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil et dit quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'en veux ?

- Mais non idiote, il est d'une jalousie maladive ce qui rend en plus Jasper de mauvais poil. Tu as intérêt à te contrôler Edward car sinon je vais devoir m'en mêler ! Expliqua Alice sans même nous regarder.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas grand-chose…

- Elle est exagère comme toujours !

- A peine ! Répondit Jasper »

Je me redressai sur le dossier du siège de Jazz et Alice et ils étaient tous les deux comme en méditation, les yeux fermés et regardant devant eu. Je me rassis et fixai Edward. Au vu de mon regard, il comprit que j'attendais une explication. Il hésita un instant puis soupira lourdement.

« Je… je suis énervé car Mike Newton est bourré !

- Hein ? Et quel est le rapport ? Tu t'intéresses à lui toi maintenant ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui… non ! C'est jusque que, commença-t-il en s'énervant de plus en plus, quand il a un verre dans le nez il ne refoule pas ses sentiments envers toi. Je t'ai dit qu'il en avait lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital, rappelle-toi, dit-il en voyant mes yeux devenir de plus en plus hébétés. Depuis, il faisait de nombreux efforts pour te détester car il pense que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui, le con. Ça ne me dérangeait pas car je bloquais ses pensées et puis, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais là, ça fait presque deux heures qu'il essaie de te regarder dormir, que ses pensées sont de plus en plus déplacées à ton égard et qu'il s'imagine avec toi lui faisant des choses qui franchement relève plus de la perversité que de l'amour sincère et…

- Et ça le rend dingue, termina Emmett en riant.

- Du coup, il ne contient pas sa colère et sa jalousie. Ses sentiments sont tellement forts que j'ai beaucoup de mal à le calmer et que ses humeurs prennent le dessus sur mon don. Je me sens alors tout à fait comme lui, conclut Jasper.

- Et tu es plus énervé par le fait qu'il a des pensées salaces envers moi ou parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment amoureux ? Demandai-je amusée.

- Ah parce que ça t'amuse en plus ! Tu ne vois pas les images que moi je perçois dans sa tête et crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas ça non plus !

- Eh mais ne t'énerve pas sur moi, dis-je toujours en riant, je n'ai absolument rien fait.

- J'étais content de partir pour être sûr ne plus croiser Quill et être tranquille quelques jours, voilà maintenant que je dois me farcir Newton ! Dit-il plus pour lui-même entre ses dents.

- Que vient faire Quill là-dedans ?

- Oh Bella tu es vraiment aveugle ou quoi ? Intervient Rosalie pour la première fois.

- Quoi ? C'est un ami de la famille et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire.

- Parce que lui aussi est raide dingue de toi, bécasse ! M'expliqua Alice en me regardant cette fois. Il vient souvent te voir non pas parce que l'enquête sur ton accident est totalement stagnante, mais parce qu'il est persuadé qu'Edward n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi et que tu vas souffrir avec lui. Ça dans un sens, il n'a pas vraiment tors…

- Si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries tu ferais bien de te taire ! La coupa Edward encore plus énervé.

- Oh, moi, pour ce que j'en dis…

- Stop les Cullen ! Les interrompis-je en levant les mains, complètement dans le floue et l'incompréhension de toute cette histoire. Je me suis endormie dans un bus fermé où tout le monde était content, joyeux et s'entendait parfaitement pour me réveiller, seulement quelques heures plus tard, et retrouver des gens énervés, mécontent et un peu agressif, il faut le dire ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé des jours entiers… Si je résume bien la situation : Edward est énervé parce qu'il est jaloux, ce qui en soi, est assez flatteur pour moi mais totalement enfantin. Etant donné que sa colère est profonde, Jasper ne sait pas le contrôler et du coup se fait envahir lui aussi par ses sentiments négatifs ce qui se répercute sur l'humeur d'Alice car son amoureux n'a pas son attention focalisée sur elle. Par contre Rose… ?

- Je ne suis pas énervée du tout, c'est juste que tu m'exaspères à ne pas voir claire comme ça !

- Mais voir claire dans quoi ? Le fait que Mike semble attiré par moi ainsi que Quill ? Mais l'un comme l'autre ne m'ont jamais montré une quelconque attention particulière… excuse-moi de ne pas être aussi perspicace que toi ! L'un passe sa vie à m'ignorer et traîne avec des gens qui avaient pour principale occupation de m'humilier et de me ridiculiser avant votre arrivée en ville et l'autre est un ami de longue date, plus âgé que moi, qui non seulement a travaillé avec mon père mais qui en plus, aurait pu un jour devenir mon cousin et qui, de surcroit, ne m'a jamais vraiment montré la moindre attention sauf comme d'une petite gamine qui jouait à sauter sur ses genoux !

- Oh, oh… n'agressez pas la tigresse sinon elle sort ses griffes ! Commenta Emmett. Et tu te laisses remettre à ta place sans rien dire mon cœur ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Rosalie.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir le reste de la famille sur le dos et … elle n'a pas vraiment tors. Je n'avais pas à faire ce commentaire, excuse-moi Bella.

- Y a pas de quoi ma belle. Excuse-moi de m'être emportée ainsi sur toi mais la tension est tellement importante que se réveiller au milieu de ça n'est pas très agréable !

- Le monde à l'envers… je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça ma Rosie !

- C'est parce que elle, au moins, ne réagit pas comme un gamin immature dès qu'on lui fait une remarque. Et puis, j'aime sa répartie directe. Expliqua-t-elle à Emmett qui semblait maintenant lui aussi jaloux.

- Bon, tout le monde se calme alors ? Demandais-je pour mettre les choses à plat. La jalousie ne résous absolument rien du tout ! Edward, j'imagine que ça doit être pénible pour toi d'entendre toutes ses pensées, surtout celles qui ne te plaisent pas. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une excuse pour te mettre dans des états pareils ! Au lieu de t'énerver, prouve à ce minable de Mike ce qu'il a raté et rend le jaloux. Joue-la finement et tu verras ce sera très marrant ! Sinon pour Quill, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu dans ses pensées mais sache que pour moi il est et restera un ami car, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais le voir autrement, surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

- Comment arrives-tu à être à la fois une garce et une sainte dans la même phrase ? Demanda Alice sérieusement.

- J'en ai assez bavé avec Jess et sa bande et le fait de vous fréquenter m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne devais plus restée effacée face au monde. Pour ce qui est de Quill, je l'aime bien… comme un ami rassure-toi, ajoutais-je à Edward dont je sentais déjà les muscles se raidirent à mes propos. Je n'ai donc pas envie que qui se soit s'en face un ennemi.

- Tu es chaque jour de plus en plus étonnante, me souffla Edward à l'oreille.

- C'est parce que je veux te plaire, avouai-je timidement. Ça marche pas mal non ?

- Plus que bien ! Dit-il en me reprenant dans ses bras pour enfuir son nez dans mon cou, sa bonne humeur semblant être revenue à une vitesse incroyable.

- Où sommes-nous au fait ? Demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

Nous sommes proche de la frontière Slovène, on arrivera bientôt aux grottes de Postojna, m'expliqua Edward, ses frères et sœurs semblant tout d'un coup très absorbés par la bouche de leur partenaire respectifs.

- Tout le monde pensait que le voyage serait long mais finalement, ça m'a semblé assez rapide !

- Tu as dormi plus de onze heures, c'est normal !

- Quoi ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? M'étonnai-je en cherchant la montre d'Edward à son poignet. Mince… Ca va toi ? Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?

- Avec les pensées de Mike, absolument pas !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ?

- Tu semblais si paisible… pour une fois, tu n'as absolument rien dit durant ton sommeil, m'expliqua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de faire de jolis rêves.

- Ca m'étonne quand même, je ne me souviens pas avoir dormi autant. En plus, je n'ai absolument rien entendu.

- Tu es peut être malade ? S'inquiéta alors Edward en posant immédiatement le dos de sa main sur mon front.

- Ne soit pas ridicule ! M'irritai-je de sa surprotection. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants avec les examens, notre relation tout ça… j'étais sans doute plus fatiguée que ce que je ne le pensais et le fait d'être si bien dans tes bras m'a aidée à me reposer correctement voilà tout !

- Tu ne me cache rien ?

- Mais non ! »

Et c'était la vérité ! Je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi bien depuis de nombreux mois. Il sembla rassuré par mon sourire et c'est en taquineries et câlins que nous patientâmes jusque la Slovénie où notre première visite des grottes les plus belles et grandes du monde nous attendaient. J'étais au départ persuadée que c'était monsieur Banner, notre professeur de biologique, qui les qualifiaient comme cela mais je dû admettre que la visite en valait vraiment la peine. Edward m'avoua qu'il y était déjà venu avec Carlisle à une époque mais que ce n'était absolument pas pour visiter. Il resta tellement vague et flou que je me résignai à ne jamais vraiment savoir la vérité.

Arrivés sur place, l'ensemble du car n'était pas aussi joyeux et même apte à réaliser une visite pédestre des grottes. Certains, comme Angela et Eric, commençaient petit à petit à se nouer d'amitié avec les Cullen et conversaient déjà avec Alice mais d'autres étaient tellement bourrés, qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment capables de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Monsieur Lewis les réprimanda lourdement et leur promis une sacrée sanction lorsque nous arriverions à l'hôtel. Les seuls qui étaient à l'abri de toutes punitions étaient bien évidemment Jess et sa bande. Avec la mère de cette dernière faisant partie du voyage comme adulte responsable, ils auraient encore pu démonter le car entier qu'on ne leur aurait rien dit du tout.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la grotte, nous prîmes un « petit » train sur quatre kilomètres pour nous emmener dans les profondeurs des lieux. Il était interdit de se lever et conseillé de laisser ses bras ainsi que ses mains le long de son corps… je compris assez rapidement pourquoi. Notre véhicule avançait à une vitesse assez incroyable pour une visite. On se serait un peu cru dans Lucky Luke, lorsque les Daltons prennent un wagon de charbon pour s'enfoncer dans la mine. Heureusement pour nous, le train électrique était parfaitement dirigé et possédait des freins. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous étions arrivés à destination et seuls les Cullen ne firent aucun commentaire sur la vitesse du train pour arriver à notre point de départ de la visite. J'avais eu envie un jour, de demander à Edward de me montrer ce que ça faisait de se déplacer à une vitesse tellement grande que l'œil humain n'était pas capable de percevoir le déplacement… mais je n'avais pas osé. Comme je le regardais, il me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout le monde est étonné par la vitesse du train. On se serait cru dans un manège de foire mais j'imagine que pour vous, ça doit être ennuyeux.

- Un peu lent en effet. Mais si tu veux, un jour, je t'emmènerai sur mon dos pour te montrer ce que c'est de se déplacer comme un vampire !

- Ca me plairait, en effet ! »

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées mais par moment, j'en doutais… Alice m'avait un jour dit que c'était parce que nous étions faits pour nous entendre et que nous vivions sur la même longueur d'onde. A y penser, j'avais le même type de relation avec Jacob et j'avais associé cela au fait qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Serait-ce le lien plus « amoureux » qui nous mettaient alors toujours d'accord, ou presque ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la main d'Edward qui m'entraînait vers un rocher où il était inscrit « visite guidée en français ». Seulement, après quelques minutes, nous nous rendîmes comptes que d'autres visiteurs voulaient aussi suivre le même guide que nous. Nous étions plus de deux cent visiteurs finalement pour une seule personne qui de surcroit, ne parlait pas très bien notre langue. C'était peut-être son accent qui n'aidait certes pas… mais tout de même. Le tout combiné à la foule et à l'écho du lieu, on n'entendait absolument rien.

« Je sais que la majeur partie des gens de mon âge n'en ont strictement rien à faire de ce que ce gars peut raconter mais j'aimerai quand même pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage ! Dis-je légèrement agacée.

- Effectivement, tu es très étrange Bella, approuva Emmett.

- Viens, dit simplement Edward en m'entraînant vers l'avant du groupe. »

Le guide qui précédait le nôtre avait un tout petit groupe d'une vingtaine de personne. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose des langues étrangères mais je reconnu de l'italien dans les paroles prononcées.

« Il explique que la grotte de Postojna appartient au Carso, me traduisit Edward, plateau calcaire où domine l'érosion chimique, qui s'étend du nord-ouest de l'Italie à l'extrême nord-ouest de la Croatie en passant par la partie occidentale de la Slovénie.

- Tu parles aussi Italien ? Mais combien de langue maîtrises-tu ? Demandais-je admirative.

- Un certain nombre… je t'ai dit que nos journées sont interminables donc il faut bien occuper son temps. Et puis, nous avons énormément voyagé et l'Italie est un pays qu'affectionne tout particulièrement Carlisle.

- C'est sexy… »

Edward sourit un instant et je me demandais comment ça serait de le voir rougir quand il continua sa traduction :

« La grotte possède un réseau de 20 kilomètres de galeries et de grandes salles, offrant une extraordinaire richesse de stalactites et stalagmites, ainsi que des concrétions calcaires de formes, couleurs et générations les plus diverses. »

Et nous avançâmes doucement en suivant le groupe d'italiens, me laissant guider par la voix suave d'Edward et étant très attentive à tout ce qu'il me montrait du doigt. J'appris, entre autres choses, que la température dans la grotte était toujours constante, entre huit et dix degré Celsius, qu'il n'y avait pas de flore chlorophyllienne de par l'absence de lumière mais que certaines variétés particulières de végétaux et de champignons pouvaient se développer et servaient de nourriture à certains insectes, chauve-souris et autre salamandre.

« De la famille à toi ? Demandais-je lorsqu'on aperçut une chauve-souris dans une crevasse en hauteur.

- C'est fin vraiment ! Dit-il bon joueur. Je suis littéralement au bord du fou rire là !

- Oh ça va hein ! Dis-je pour le taquiner. Avoue qu'il y a tellement de légendes à ce sujet que je pourrais décemment croire que certaines sont réelles !

- A une époque, les créatures de mon espèce devaient bien monter de toute pièce des histoires afin d'expliquer les gorges ensanglantées des cadavres retrouvés sur la place du village ! La chauve-souris était un animal que l'on ne voyait que la nuit, il n'a donc pas été difficile de créer un lien entre ces pauvres bêtes et nous…

- Pauvre bête ? N'est-ce pas ta nourriture principale ? Serais-tu en train de devenir végétarien ?

- Je le suis déjà, en quelque sorte… répondit-il évasif, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. »

Je n'ajoutai rien de plus afin de ne pas le vexer ou l'ennuyer avec mes questions. Après tout, j'en savais assez sur leur mode de vie et de nutrition que pour savoir et penser qu'en ne se nourrissant que de sang animal, ils se privaient de la partie la plus importante de leur alimentation.

Lorsque la visite se termina par une immense salle appelée « la cathédrale », nous ressortîmes de la grotte et nous installâmes sur quelques marches pour attendre le reste du groupe qui avaient continué à suivre le guide en français. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une relation avec un garçon tel que lui serait aussi facile. On se comprenait en un regard et il n'était pas nécessaire de parler pour se sentir à l'aise et bien. Je m'imaginais, au départ, des journées interminables pour eux mais finalement, le temps nous échappait régulièrement. J'aurais pourtant pu alimenter nos conversations d'une multitude de questions sur son riche passé (positif ou négatif), mais je le sentais toujours un peu réticent à m'en parler. Je le laissais donc me raconter ce qu'il voulait bien me faire connaître, sans le brusquer et finalement, ça me convenait parfaitement.

Lorsque le reste du groupe nous eut rejoints, nous reprîmes le car pour encore deux bonnes heures de voyage avant d'arriver à notre hôtel de Porec, petite ville portuaire de la région Istrienne, sur la côte ouest de la mer Adriatique. Le tourisme était en réelle voie de développement et une multitude d'immeubles et de commerces étaient encore en construction.

« On ne va quand même pas loger là ? S'insurgea Rosalie tandis qu'Emmett cherchait sa valise dans la soute du car.

- Cet hôtel me semble très convenable, commentai-je en regardant la façade haute. C'est toujours plus chic qu'un « Formule 1 » ou un centre de vacances…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, me chuchota Edward à l'oreille. Madame ne voyage que dans des cinq étoiles.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai, commenta la principale intéressée. Lorsqu'on part en camping, je ne râle absolument pas de nos conditions de séjour !

- C'est parce que dans ces cas-là on ne monte aucune tente… c'est juste pour la chasse, répondit Alice en riant. Aller ma belle, il faut enrichir nos vie de diverses expériences !

- De toute façon, renchéris-je en passant mon bras sous le sien, tout en avançant vers la réception alors que les garçons portaient nos valises, entre les visites, tes escapades nocturnes avec ton amoureux et la chasse, tu ne passeras guère de temps en ces lieux, oh princesse ! »

Rosalie se dérida un peu, non sans avoir marmonné un truc entre ses dents dans une langue que je ne reconnus pas. J'appris plus tard par Edward qu'elle était agacée par le fait que j'avais tant d'assurance tout en ayant raison. En réalité, ce n'était pas moi qui l'agaçait, elle était énervée contre elle-même parce qu'elle se laissait remettre à sa place… elle était étrange parfois.

A la réception, nous reçûmes les clés de nos chambres. Comme s'était quand même un voyage scolaire, les professeurs avaient pris soin de vérifier que celles-ci ne seraient pas mixtes. Officiellement, je devais dormir avec Angela, Edward avec Eric, Alice avec Rose et Emmett avec Jasper. Bien évidemment, le temps que les profs s'installent à leur tour, quasi tout le monde avait échangé sa chambre avec un autre pour que les couples puissent se reformer. Avec un peu de stratégie et de chance, les profs ne s'en rendraient jamais compte. Ceux-ci, nous avaient d'ailleurs donné une vingtaine de minutes avant de nous fixer rendez-vous pour le repas du soir devant le restaurant de l'hôtel. Les plats, sous forme de self service, ne relevaient pas de la haute gastronomie mais ils étaient mangeables et même appréciables… sauf pour Rosalie.

Le repas terminé, nous avions tous rendez-vous avec la guide qui allait nous accompagner tout au long du séjour. Elle n'était pas très grande, plutôt maigre et répondait au doux prénom d'Ivanka (prononcé Yévaneka). Je lui aurais facilement donné la cinquantaine mais Edward m'étonna en m'informant qu'elle n'avait pas encore la quarantaine.

« C'est étrange, je lui donnais beaucoup plus.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la guerre faisait encore rage dans ce pays. La peur, les soucis puis la reconstruction laissent parfois des cicatrices indélébiles sur les visages, m'expliqua-t-il tendis que la guide faisait connaissance avec nos professeurs. »

J'étais triste pour cette femme car elle n'était encore qu'une enfant quand la guerre avait éclaté pour à jamais modifier son existence. En prendre conscience me fit aussi me rendre compte que nous étions gâtés par la vie et qu'une multitude de pays et d'enfants subissaient encore aujourd'hui des horreurs au quotidien. Cependant, Edward me résonna à penser à autre chose avant de déprimer sur le sort du monde. Nous partîmes donc le cœur joyeux pour une mini visite de Porec de nuit. Le tourisme y était en voie de développement ce qui offrait une multitude de restaurants, bars et boîtes de nuits. Certains membres de notre groupe parlaient déjà de leurs futures soirées quand monsieur Lewis leur rappela qu'il était hors de question de quitter l'hôtel sans le groupe et qu'ils devraient se contenter de l'animation de l'hôtel.

« Il faudra pourtant bien que nous allions chasser, chuchota Emmett à l'attention de ses frères.

- Comme si tu ne pouvais pas échapper à la vigilance des profs ! Dis-je sarcastique. Je te rappel que eux, à un moment ou un autre, ils iront se coucher !

- Toi aussi fillette ! Répondit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu vas louper le plus marrant ! J'ai hâte d'aller rencontrer quelques ours ! »

Il fallait bien que je m'y fasse : j'allais devoir me retrouver seule une bonne partie de ma nuit. Mes vampires préférés ne voulaient prendre aucun risque et la proximité humaine que leur donnait le voyage ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche bien qu'ils se contrôlaient tous parfaitement.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de poser une question à Edward lorsqu'on arriva à l'entrée d'une petit église d'époque.

« Tu peux y entrer ?

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière…

- Oui mais… je veux dire…

- Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, m'expliqua-t-il patiemment, il y a beaucoup d'infos qui relèvent de la légende à notre sujet. Les pieux en bois ne nous font rien, je ne brûle pas au soleil et je peux parfaitement être croyant et entrer dans un bâtiment à caractère religieux, quel qu'il soit !

- C'était une juste une question, dis-je innocemment. Toutefois, il me semblait avoir compris que les gens « normaux » de ton espèce ne pouvaient s'exposer au soleil…

- Parce qu'ils y brillent et non pas parce qu'ils se mettent à prendre feu. Et puis pour revenir là-dessus, les sorcières n'existent pas ! Il y a bien des phénomènes étranges que certaines personnes provoquent mais ils sont tous explicables. »

Je trouvais Edward de plus en plus fascinant et ma curiosité à son égard s'éveillait encore d'avantage mais je n'osais cependant pas approfondir le sujet afin de ne pas l'embarrasser. Après la visite de l'église, nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel par la digue tout en profitant de l'air marin et du doux bruit des vagues. J'étais à la fois contente et exténuée bien que j'avais pourtant dormi suffisamment durant le trajet. Edward s'en rendit compte et nous conduisit immédiatement à notre chambre lorsqu'on arriva à l'hôtel. Une longue journée de visite nous attendant le lendemain, les professeurs avaient émis le souhait de nous reposer au mieux et que nous pourrions profiter des activités nocturnes proposées par l'hôtel un autre soir. Bien évidemment, beaucoup attendirent que le sommeil gagne messieurs Banner et Lewis avant de s'éclipser vers d'autres chambres ou même en ville.

Je me sentais gênée vis-à-vis d'Edward… il devait me prendre pour une petite sainte coincée qui ne sait pas s'amuser. Il rit doucement lorsque je lui fis part de mes pensées en m'assurant que je devais me reposer.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je suis vraiment naze. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime autant que tu te reposes correctement car demain, on va quand même marcher beaucoup.

- Tu vas aller chasser de toute façon ?

- Les autres vont bientôt partir mais je les rejoindrai lorsque tu seras parfaitement endormie… je n'aime pas te laisser seule.

- Comment feras-tu pour les retrouver ?

- Au flair… ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi ! »

Je me doutais bien que je n'en saurais pas plus et dans un sens, cela me convenait parfaitement. Je pris une bonne douche, espérant à chaque minute qu'Edward allait me rejoindre… mais il n'en fit rien. S'il y a quelques semaines, je n'aurai jamais osé me montrer nue devant lui de peur de le faire fuir, je devais avouer qu'il me mettait tellement à l'aise et m'avait répété si souvent qu'il appréciait mon corps, que je n'avais qu'une envie égoïste à présent : profiter de la vue et du toucher de son corps à lui, nu sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. C'est dans ses pensées que je retrouvai Edward allongé sur le lit, son petit sourire séduisant sur les lèvres ce qui me fit immédiatement rougir.

« A quoi pensais-tu encore petite coquine ?

- A toi, sous la douche… dis-je timidement.

- Voyez-vous ça… »

A ces mots, il me bascula sur le lit et posa son front sur le mien.

« Bientôt Bella, je te le promets ! »

Oui ça, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le disait. Je devais être sage et patiente, je le savais… mais j'avais quand même non seulement envie de plus mais je commençais également à douter de sa sincérité. Je ne dis cependant rien de plus et fermai les yeux pour profiter de l'odeur de son souffle sur mon visage… et c'est ainsi que je dû m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux, un grand soleil illuminait la chambre.

« Salut toi ! Me dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

- Salut, répondit-je pâteuse.

- Bien dormi ?

- Un peu trop je crois… Je ne me souviens même pas avoir fermé les yeux que c'est déjà le matin. Tu as été chassé ?

- Oui mais le peu que j'ai été là, tu n'as absolument pas bougé. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'air marin qui te fait cet effet mais tu as un sommeil de plomb en se moment.

- C'est le relâchement de l'accumulation des dernières semaines, riches en émotions et en révélations, dis-je en me levant pour rejoindre les toilettes.

- C'est une hypothèse en effet. »

Je savais que je n'avais pas été des plus agréable mais non seulement je n'étais pas tout à fait éveillée, mais en plus, je me sentais irritable. Il avait chassé… j'avais bien droit à un petit baisé matinal non ? J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose dans ma vie alors que je n'avais pas encore gouté à ses lèvres. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça commençait à m'énerver autant ? Il m'avait promis d'essayer, il m'avait affirmé qu'il en avait envie autant que moi…. Alors pourquoi douter de sa sincérité ? Je comprenais sa position et seule une patience d'ange m'était octroyée, pas besoin de s'énerver pour autant. Lorsque je sorti de la salle de bain et commençai à m'habiller, je fis de mon possible pour me montrer souriante et gaie mais Edward avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas lui dire la vérité, il me prendrait pour une nymphomane ! Je mis donc mon humeur sur le compte du voyage, de la fatigue et de la frustration que je ressentais à ne pas me montrer plus éveillée et apte à faire la fête avec lui. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai qu'il portait le t-shirt que je lui avais offert dans le bus.

« Il te va bien, dis-je contente.

- C'est un super cadeau Bella ! Vraiment, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je l'adore, non seulement parce qu'il vient de toi, mais en plus parce que c'est un cadeau personnel et spontané et non pas disproportionné et inutile comme ce qu'avait l'habitude de m'offrir Alice.

- Heureuse que ça te plaise ! »

Ma bonne humeur reprenant le dessus petit à petit, nous rejoignîmes les autres pour un petit déjeuner copieux. J'avais non seulement un sommeil lourd mais mon estomac ne me semblait jamais rempli. J'avais vraiment faim et je fus gênée lorsqu'Emmett me le fit remarquer.

« Et bien dit donc, dormir ça creuse ! Tu as bon appétit !

- Je… désolée, dis-je en reposant la quatrième tranche de pain beurrée que je m'apprêtais à engloutir avec mes œufs. Je devrais effectivement faire plus attention.

- Ne l'écoute pas Bella, dit Jasper rassurant, il n'a pas à la ramener c'est au moins sa quinzième tranche de pain.

- Oui mais vu sa carrure c'est normal. Si je veux perdre un peu de poids, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me calmer sur la bouff… Expliquai-je démoralisée.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu perdre du poids ? Tu es très bien comme ça, me dit Alice pour me réconforter.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il ne faut pas tenir compte des remarques débiles d'Emmett ? Demanda Rosalie en fusillant l'intéressé du regard.

- Elles ont raison Bella, dit Edward en me prenant la main. Si tu as faim, mange ! Ca change d'ailleurs car depuis que nous te connaissons, nous ne t'avons pas spécialement vu manger beaucoup et en grande quantité. Si le déjeuner te semble bon, alors profite.

- Non c'est bon, dis-je en esquissant un sourire piteux. Je n'ai plus faim, c'était de la pure gourmandise. »

Je laissai donc mon assiette telle quelle bien que j'avais envie de la terminer. Depuis qu'Edward était entré dans ma vie, je faisais attention à mon alimentation. Avec un peu de patience et beaucoup de chance, j'arriverai peut être à perdre du poids et à me montrer digne d'être en couple avec lui. Bien qu'il dise s'en moquer, je voyais bien le regard des gens lorsqu'ils nous voyaient ensemble et même si je n'étais pas capable de lire dans leurs pensées, je pouvais fort bien imaginer leur étonnement de voir le magnifique mannequin entiché du boudin ambulant. Edward tenta de me rassurer une nouvelle fois et Alice de me faire rire mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher ma morosité. Pourquoi est-ce que je ruminais ainsi ? J'avais tout pour être heureuse et passer un séjour merveilleux !

Après quelques minutes, nous nous rendîmes au car où nous attendait Ivanka avec des sacs pique-nique pour chacun afin de partir la journée en visite. Nous commençâmes par la petite ville aux allures vénitiennes de Rovinj. Au détour de nombreuses ruelles en pavés, il n'était pas rare de retrouver des architectures pittoresques et pleines de charmes. Au sommet de la ville se dressait fièrement la cathédrale Sainte-Euphémie, édifiée en style baroque sur une ancienne église romane au XVIIIe siècle. La guide nous expliqua que la statue de Sainte-Euphémie surveillait la mer au sommet du campanile. Celle-ci avait souffert le martyr par la flagellation, l'enrouages et même le buché car elle se disait chrétienne. A chaque fois, elle avait été sauvée par Dieu ou l'un de ses anges. Son cercueil c'est retrouvé à la mer et a alors flotté jusqu'aux falaises de Rovinj où il fut accueilli et protégé dans la cathédrale.

J'avais la chance d'avoir mon guide personnel en la personne d'Edward car il agrémentait les visites par des petites anecdotes historiques. Toutefois, je ne me sentais plus si à l'aise et bien avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose et je ne savais pas pourquoi cela m'irritait autant. Après notre pique-nique, nous embarquâmes sur un bateau pour une petite balade dans les Fjords de la vallée de Lim. La navigation était paisible et le paysage magnifique. Je me surpris à me détendre face à la sérénité qu'il régnait à bord. Tout le monde profitait calmement de la croisière et c'est blottie dans les bras d'Edward que je me rendis compte à quel point je devais lui faire confiance et faire un maximum pour me montrer joyeuse et agréable.

Ce ne fut pas facile mais j'y arrivais toutefois. A notre retour sur terre, nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel pour le repas puis passâmes la soirée sur la plage en compagnie d'Alice et les autres. Encore une fois, je dû m'endormir comme une souche car je me réveillai dans un lit alors que je pensais encore être sur la plage.

« Edward ? Demandais-je quelque peu désorientée. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, j'allumai la lampe pour trouver sur l'oreiller une note où l'écriture calligraphiée et régulière d'Edward m'informait qu'il était parti courir un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes mais qu'il serait bien vite de retour. Les nuits devaient vraiment être longues à cause de moi. Il restait toujours à mes côtés sans rien faire de particulier alors qu'avant, il passait son temps à une multitude d'activités diverses… Je m'en voulais énormément. Mon humeur passait donc de l'agacement à la culpabilité en moins de quelques secondes ce qui n'arrangeait rien à ma mine peu enjouée. Heureusement cette fois, j'étais seule pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort et ne devais donc pas faire semblant d'être gaie pour donner le change à Edward. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'avais pourtant pas mes règles… Etait-ce hormonale ou y avait-il quelque chose en moi qui changeais. Une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais absolument pas être enceinte ce qui était à la fois un soulagement mais aussi une source de déception car au vu de ma relation avec Edward, je ne risquais pas de l'être. Encore une fois, je m'engueulais moi-même intérieurement pour avoir de telles pensées.

C'est donc dans cet état d'agitation que je fini par me rendormir pour être réveillée par une douce caresse sur ma joue accompagnée d'un souffle à l'odeur divine :

« Réveille-toi mon amour ! Nous partons tôt ce matin et la guide à demandé à ce que nous soyons prêt vers sept heure trente.

- Bonjour, souhaitais-je à Edward en m'étirant. Bien couru ?

- Je ne savais pas si tu te réveillerais ou pas, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je pour le rassurer, ma bonne humeur visiblement réapparue, c'est normal que tu t'ennuie un peu avec moi là nuit et que tu as envie de t'aérer.

- J'aime être prêt de toi et le temps ne me semble absolument pas long du tout lorsque tu dors mais mes frères partaient et j'ai eu envie de passer aussi un peu de temps avec eux…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends parfaitement et tu as eu raison. Toutefois, j'aimerai une compensation…

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il face à mon sourire énigmatique. Tout ce que vous voulez miss Swan !

- Prend-moi dans tes bras afin que je me réveille en douceur.

- A vos ordres, madame ! »

Et il lia le geste à la parole en m'enlaçant amoureusement tout en déposant une multitudes de petits baiser dans mon cou et sur mon épaule. J'adorais ça ! J'avais envie de lui demander autre chose comme un vrai baiser ou encore de prendre une douche avec moi mais je me résolu à me taire et à être la gentille fille patiente que je me devais d'être. J'allais donc me laver seule et lorsque je fus prête, nous rejoignirent les autres pour le déjeuné. Alice nous informa qu'elle s'était renseignée et que nous partions pour environs quatre heures de voyage avant d'arriver au parc national des lacs de Plitvice (prononcé Plittvitchcé).

Le voyage se déroula relativement vite car Ivanka nous expliquait diverses anecdotes et histoires de son pays au fur et à mesure que les paysages défilaient devant nous. Le pays était vraiment magnifique ! La majorité du car n'écoutait pas mais mon côté « je dois être une adulte responsable plus tôt que prévu » me poussait à écouter à en apprendre d'avantage ce qui stupéfiait Edward et plus particulièrement Emmett qui lui, malgré ses nombreuses années d'existence était resté au stade gamin. Je fus désolée et attristée de voir que dans certains petits villages, les traces de la guerre étaient toujours présentes. Des impacts de mitrailleuses sur les façades, des toits et des maisons démolis par des obus ou encore les panneaux avec inscrits, selon notre guide, « terrains minés » m'ont fait prendre conscience de l'horreur de la chose, bien que le pays était maintenant en paix depuis plusieurs années. Cette prise de conscience, je n'étais pas la seule à la prendre à cœur car au fur et à mesure des récits d'Ivanka, le car devenait de plus en plus silencieux et même la bande à Jess semblait de plus en plus songeuse, le regard perdu dans les paysages slaves et ensoleillés de l'intérieur du pays Croate.

Arrivé au parc, j'eu l'impression que nous étions sur un autre continent, tant la vue était splendide. Une multitude de lacs, de tailles différentes, s'étalaient en gradins, se jetant les uns dans les autres tout en créant ainsi des cascades d'eau d'amplitudes diverses. Afin de faciliter la promenade des visiteurs, des chemins ainsi que des passerelles en bois étaient aménagés ce qui rendait la ballade glissante mais légèrement magique. Nous étions en ses lieux dans un autre monde, dans un autre temps. Mes yeux voulaient photographier un maximum de choses, certaines images me faisant penser à ces lacs canadiens entourés de forêts que l'on pouvait voir dans les films. Ce n'est que lorsque je voulu demander à Edward s'il avait déjà été au Canada que je me rendis compte que non seulement il semblait préoccupé, scrutant les alentours comme s'ils cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais qu'en plus, presque tous les autres Cullen avaient disparus.

« Edward ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en se rendant compte de ma présence.

- Ca va ? M'inquiétai-je. Tu sembles ailleurs depuis notre arrivée à l'hôtel, quelque chose te préoccupe.

- Mais non quelle idée, fit-il innocemment.

- Ce n'était pas une question ! Et où sont les autres ?

- A l'avant du groupe. Alice avait des questions à poser à la guide sur… le parc. »

Nous étions tous en file indienne sur les étroites passerelles de bois mais bien que nous étions à la fin du groupe, je savais pertinemment que les autres ne se trouvaient pas devant. Qu'Alice et Jazz s'intéressent à la visite, je pouvais plus ou moins l'envisager. Mais que Rosalie et Emmett fassent de même, ça, je ne pouvais le croire. Je regardai donc tour à tour la tête du groupe puis celle d'Edward. Il était redevenu presque lui-même. Il me cachait de nouveau quelque chose et mon agacement qui s'était pourtant envolé avec la vue et les paysages des lacs refit surface.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu me prends pour une conne Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Cette guide est vraiment très compétente ! M'interrompit Alice en se faufilant entre nos camarades de classe pour nous rejoindre.

- Où étais-tu ? A l'avant pour demander quelques petites explications sur la faune local.

- J'ai vu une pancarte : « attention aux ours », ajouta Emmett, ça m'intéresse ! »

Je vis immédiatement que cette intervention était montée de toute pièce. Enfin… ils étaient doués pour donner le change et après tout, ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Toutefois, mon instinct me disait qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sincères. Vu leur capacités diverses, j'étais persuadée que non seulement ils avaient entendu ma conversation avec Edward afin de lui sauver la mise mais qu'en plus, ce dernier avait en ce moment un entretien silencieux avec Jasper. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'à présent que j'en savais plus sur sa vie et que notre relation était évoluée, que nous n'aurions plus de secrets… enfin je l'espérais…

Edward m'offrit un sourire radieux et envoutant tout en passant son bras sur mes épaules afin de continuer notre balade. Mon cœur s'affola, comme à chaque fois qu'il me regardait de ses yeux émeraudes comme il le faisait. Néanmoins, mon esprit se ressaisit immédiatement pour me rappeler qu'il me prenait encore une fois pour une idiote. Ca arrivait de plus en plus… m'étais-je laissée avoir par ce garçon et sa famille comme avec la majorité des personnes qui avaient partagés mon existence ? Je m'étais pourtant promise que ça ne m'arriverai plus. Il a fissuré petite à petit ma carapace de protection pour y pénétrer avec moi… je l'avais laissé faire mais depuis quelques jours, mon instinct me disait que je m'étais peut être trompée.

Le reste de la journée était ensoleillée et joyeuse… sauf dans mon cœur. J'arrivais à donner le change et surveillai de très près le clan de vampires Cullen mais je n'appris rien de particulier mis à part qu'après le couvre feu se soir, Emmett comptais retourner aux lacs pour chasser l'ours. Ce que je n'avais pas imaginé, c'est qu'Edward irait avec lui. Je passai donc une nouvelle fois une grande partie de la nuit toute seule dans ma chambre. En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment grave ni source de dispute. Ce n'était pas comme si Edward me trompait ou quoi que se soit… et s'il avait fait la connaissance d'un autre clan de vampires de l'Est ? Il pourrait enfin se soulager et prendre le bon temps qu'il se refusait de partager avec moi. Après tout, avant d'être un vampire, s'était aussi un homme et si moi je me sentais hyper frustrée de la réserve qu'il m'accordait et en voulait plus, il devait sans doute quelque part se sentir en manque aussi, connaissant surtout son passé de tombeur…

Devenais-je parano ? Une petite voix me disait « certainement » alors que l'autre répondait « peut-être pas ». Au petit matin, le petit manège de la veille se répéta mais cette fois, je n'arrivai pas vraiment à me montrer enjouée et à prendre le dessus sur mon agacement et ma mauvaise humeur. Celle-ci avait prit d'ailleurs une telle proportion que même Emmett semblait peser ses mots avant de me parler… j'étais donc plus irritable que ce que je ne le pensais.

La visite de la ville de Pula était culturellement très riche : le forum, l'amphithéâtre, le temple d'Auguste ou encore l'arc de triomphe de Sergius était certes très intéressants tout comme la ville d'Opitija où nous passâmes l'après-midi, toujours en compagnie d'Ivanka, du soleil et de la douceur de l'air marin, mais mon cerveau était trop embrumé et occupé à penser à ce qu'Edward me cachait que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce qui pouvait m'entourer. Même Jess qui rappliquait de nouveau son petit cul de pétasse pour le frotter à Edward ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. De toute façon, je m'étais fait avoir par ses beaux yeux et ce n'était rien de le dire. Il s'était amusé avec la petite humaine sans pour autant s'engager plus que ça… il pouvait maintenant passer à autre chose !

Lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à scruter les alentour à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, il supportait patiemment mes réponses monosyllabiques à toutes ses questions. Je sais que je me comportais à moitié comme une gamine trop gâtée mais s'était plus fort que moi. C'était un peu comme si quelque chose changeait en moi et me faisait devenir… comment dire… hargneuse ?

J'avais jalousé les lunettes de soleil d'Edward durant quasi tout le séjour et je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise d'apprendre que c'était les véritables Ray Ban que Tom Cruise portait dans le film « Top Gun ». Elles lui allaient à merveille et le rendait encore plus sexy dans son pantalon de lin beige et sa chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée, laissant ainsi apparaitre quelques lignes de ces pectoraux dessinés. Il me proposa à plusieurs reprise de m'appliquer un peu de crème solaire car mon nez et mes épaules commençaient à se teinter de rouge mais non seulement je refusai acide, mais en plus, ça ne me dérida absolument pas. Je pouvais l'imaginer me masser le dos d'huile solaire sensuellement, seuls sur une plage, mais pas en plein milieu d'un groupe de jeunes touristes accompagnés de leurs profs en plein milieu d'une place publique. J'étais devenue une pauvre fille frustrée par ses fantasmes !

Notre dernière soirée à Porec était donc malgré tout arrivée assez vite. Après le souper, les professeurs nous avaient laissés quartier libre et entre boîte de nuit, piscine et plage, il fallait avouer que le choix pour faire la fête et picoler était vaste. La majorité du groupe décida de profiter du bord de la piscine car l'eau y était chauffée et le bar ouvert. Nous nous installâmes sur diverses chaises et transats afin de profiter du coucher du soleil et de la musique.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ton maillot Bella ? Me demanda Alice. Si on vient là, c'est aussi pour profité de l'eau et on a choisi la piscine plus chaude rien que pour toi ! On n'a pas encore eu une seule fois l'occasion de se baigner c'est quand même un comble !

- Je ne me mets pas en maillot en public, voilà tout ! Répondit-je boudeuse. Et puis il ne fallait pas t'empêcher d'aller te baigner en mer rien que pour moi, je n'ai rien demandé ! »

Pourquoi tout et tout le monde m'énervait-il à ce point ?

« Tu es ridicules, me gronda Rosalie. Comme si on n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec toi et puis, qu'est-ce que tu t'en fou du regard des autres !

- Facile à dire quand on est parfaite. Il n'y a que les filles qui ont un corps de rêve qui ont ce genre de propos envers la fille rondouillarde qui les accompagne… c'est souvent pour se faire passer encore plus belle !

- Oh ça va miss ronchon ! Moi, je compte bien profiter de la soirée en tout cas !

- Et moi aussi, ajouta Emmett en enlevant son t-shirt pour embarquer sa belle dans l'eau, accompagné d'un plongeon qui aspergeât le brushing impeccable de Jess qui passait avec sa bande.

- Enfin un sourire ! Me lança Edward timidement tout en regardant Jazz et Alice qui allaient rejoindre les autres dans l'eau.

- Excuse-moi Edward mais je ne suis pas très bien, répondis-je simplement en jouant avec la serviette de bain de ce dernier.

- Oui je vois ça ! Tu es taciturne, peu enjouée et même exécrable depuis deux jours et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi…

- Et toi tu me caches quelque chose alors qu'il me semblait que plus aucun secret ne se mettrait entre nous.

- Ta réaction est un peu disproportionnée tu ne crois pas ?

- Non !

- Très bien. Commença-t-il en soupirant. Effectivement, je suis inquiet pour toi en se moment mais ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il retourne, je ne voulais pas te mettre au courant et t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Il y a donc bien quelque chose, je le savais ! Je sentais que ça n'allait pas et ça m'énervait !

- Accepte mes excuses aussi alors. J'aurai dû me rappeler à quel point tu es intelligente et perspicace…

- Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer, c'est ça…

- Pas tout de suite… en revanche, dit-il en un sourire énigmatique. »

Sur ce, il m'attrapa par la taille et me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre tout en marchant doucement vers la piscine.

« Non Edward ne fait pas ça ! Dis-je en imaginant parfaitement ce qui allait m'arriver.

- Tu as besoin de te rafraichir et de retrouver ton sourire magnifique. Je n'ai plus vu ces milles diamants qui illuminent tes yeux depuis deux jours et j'avoue que ça me manque. Peut être qu'un peu d'eau les fera revenir…

- Non je ne crois pas, vraiment, c'est stupide. Je t'en supplie je vais faire des efforts…

- Tu peux geindre Swan, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Et puis, j'aimerai me baigner avec toi et comme tu n'as pas pris de maillot…

- Et si on allait le chercher ? Tentais-je pour m'éclipser. »

Mais il éclata de rire et se mis à courir (doucement pour lui) les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient encore du bord de la piscine et y plongea, moi toujours sur son épaule. Je me retrouvai donc trempée de la tête au pied mais Edward avait raison, s'était marrant. Lorsque j'émergeai, je me fis éclaboussée violemment par Emmett et je me mis à riposter de toutes mes forces. Sans même m'en rendre compte, tous les soucis que je m'étais mis en tête s'éclipsèrent et je passai les quelques minutes qui suivirent à rire et à m'amuser, la complicité avec mon clan de vampire étant revenue en un éclaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouvai dans les bras accueillant d'Edward, plaçant instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes encerclant sa taille. Je m'y sentais à nouveau bien, en sécurité, nos rires étaient les seuls bruits que mes oreilles percevaient, laissant le monde autour de nous complètement floue, un peu comme si on tournoyait au ralenti dans l'eau turquoise de la piscine, ses bras caressant doucement mon dos sous mon t-shirt.

Le monde s'était arrêté et mon cœur s'accéléra à la vue du visage parfait d'Edward, de ses dents d'un blanc éclatant, de ses yeux magiques… de ses lèvres lisses…

J'en avais trop envie.

Egoïstement, je voulais les toucher, les caresser avec mes lèvres molles comparées au siennes.

Je me foutais bien pas mal qu'il pouvait me blesser voire même me tuer. Je n'avais qu'une idée fixe en tête et je comptais bien faire le premier pas étant donné que je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'il ne le ferait pas lui-même.

Doucement, je passai une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et toujours parfaitement désordonnés, bien qu'ils étaient mouillés, et la plaçai sur sa nuque afin de le rapprocher doucement de moi. Il dégagea de ses doigts délicats les quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées sur mon front puis chercha ma main afin d'entrelacer nos doigts, juste à la surface de l'eau.

Je pris ce geste comme une invitation à continuer ce que j'avais entrepris. Il ne me stoppa pas lorsque je collai mon front au sien, nos nez se touchant et se caressant doucement.

J'entrepris de la main libre de caresser doucement l'arrondi de son épaule, laissant glisser le bout de mes doigts sur les lignes parfaites de sa clavicule puis de son cou.

Son odeur était plus qu'enivrante, elle me faisait vraiment tourner la tête.

Bizarrement, ça me donna le courage qui me manquait pour continuer et d'abord simplement, doucement, coller brièvement mes lèves aux siennes … juste une seconde.

La sensation était merveilleuse, envoyant malgré moi des frissons d'excitation tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se concentrant sans doute pour ne pas avoir de réaction incontrôlée.

Moi, je reçu ce premier contact comme un envole de papillons à l'intérieur de mon estomac. Je me reculai un instant afin de le regarder.

Il avait les yeux pétillants, fixant les miens qui ne devaient pas être très différent des siens. J'avais encore plus l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde, suspendu dans l'espace et le ciel à la fois noir et illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles, identiques à celles de son regard.

J'en voulais maintenant plus !

Je voulais connaître le gout de ses lèves et sentir sa langue caresser la mienne. Si Edward semblait se contrôler, ce n'était plus mon cas et lorsque j'avançais de nouveau le visage pour approfondir se premier baiser et profiter pleinement de lui,…

Edward me repoussa violemment et c'est dans une vague d'eau impressionnante que je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Alice qui regardait furtivement de gauche à droite. Les autres Cullen étaient maintenant disposés autour de nous, faisant exactement la même chose que le petit lutin qui m'empêchait de couler car je n'avais pas pied à cet endroit de la piscine, tout comme elle d'ailleurs mais elle semblait flotter naturellement.

« Mais que… ? Commençai-je à la fois déçue et surprise de la réaction de chacun d'entre eux. »

En une fraction de seconde, je me rendis compte qu'ils se parlaient à la manière qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre et l'atmosphère changea tout aussitôt : Emmett et Rose se remirent à jouer et à rire tandis que Jasper attrapait Alice qui me lâcha pour embrasser son amoureux et Edward s'avança pour me reprendre également dans ses bras et me chuchoter à l'oreille une explication :

« Excuse-moi Bella, c'est de ma faute. J'en avais envie autant que toi mais je ne suis pas apte encore à aller plus loin avec toi. J'ai failli perdre le contrôle et te blesser…

- Non… non ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais ! Le coupais-je énervée cette fois. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre sinon pourquoi tout d'un coup former un tel bouclier autour de moi et regarder dans tous les sens après je ne sais quoi dans les fourrés. J'en ai marre que vous me preniez pour une débile aveugle. Tu te contrôlais parfaitement, tu avais autant envie que moi d'approfondir et de transformer ce petit contact en un vrai baiser, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux !

- Calme-toi Bella ce n'est pas ça du tout…

- Donc si tu n'es pas un menteur, je dois alors en déduire que ne me cachant rien de particulier, tu ne m'aimerais pas autant que ce que tu ne me le dit ! Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi mais l'amour est une source noble et pure qui, si seulement tu en éprouvais une seule miette à mon égard, ne t'empêcherai pas de partager un simple moment d'intimité avec moi. »

Sur ce, je me dégageai et nageai vers le rebord de la piscine où je sorti de l'eau et me précipitai vers ma chambre.

« Ne devrait-on pas lui dire ? Entendis-je Alice au loin.

- Non, répondit Edward, pas maintenant. »

Je continuai quand même mon chemin sans me retourner, la colère faisant rage à l'intérieur de ma gorge. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, sachant parfaitement que si Edward voulait y entrer qu'il y arriverait sans soucis mais ça lui ferait les pieds de devoir forcer la porte. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Ne me voulait-il plus ou voulait-il me protéger de quelque chose ? Peut-être un peu des deux… ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais hors de moi !

Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements mouillés et entrai sous la douche lorsque j'entendis Alice m'appeler en frappant doucement à la porte de la chambre. Je l'ignorai et profitai de l'eau sur ma peau, tentant vainement de faire le vide dans ma tête.

Je laissai la chaleur ruisseler sur mon corps un moment, restant immobile, créant une buée dans la salle de bain qui reflétait parfaitement celle qui était dans ma tête. Après quelques minutes, je me senti perdue et étrangement fatiguée. Sans couper le robinet, je m'assis doucement sur le sol réchauffé, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine afin de me créer un cocon de bien être. Instinctivement, je passai mon pouce sur mes lèvres, revivant un instant le moment magique que le contact de celles d'Edward avait provoqué sous ma peau. Ca n'avait duré qu'une seule seconde et pourtant, je savais que ça avait été un moment unique. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela lorsque Jacob m'avait embrassée, même pour la première fois. C'était donc la preuve que le lien qui m'unissait à Edward était tout autre. J'aimais mon ami plus que tout, mais je me rendais compte à présent ce qu'étais le véritable amour passionné alors que nous ne nous étions pas réellement embrassé.

Tous ces sentiments me rendirent dingue… et encore plus frustrée et énervée par le rejet d'Edward.

Lorsque je sorti enfin de ma bulle, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, à mon plus grand soulagement. Juste mes affaires étaient étalées sur mon lit et ma valise bouclée. Lequel des Cullen était entré pour préparer notre départ en un temps recors tandis que j'étais sous la douche ? Je m'en moquais bien car je n'avais qu'une seule envie : dormir !

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais autant fatiguée depuis quelques jours mais pour une fois, j'étais contente de trouver le sommeil avant de voir débarquer Edward ou l'une de ses sœurs pour me calmer ou me raisonner. Après tout, n'avais-je pas le droit de m'emporter de la sorte ?

C'est dans cet état d'énervement et d'agitation que je m'endormi pour me réveiller avec le soleil levant. J'avais fais des rêves étranges d'yeux rouges et de peaux froides, le tout baignant dans du sang écarlate. En clair, j'étais épuisée ! Lorsque je me redressai, Edward n'était pas là et paradoxalement, cela me convenait comme m'ennuyait. Dans un sens, je n'avais pas envie de l'affronter car je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir réagit si violemment la veille sans pour autant lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer mais d'un autre côté, j'étais encore furieuse de m'être ainsi faite rejetée sans avoir pu recevoir sa confiance. Je me préparai et emmenai ma valise vers l'accueil de l'hôtel où nous avions rendez-vous avec les professeurs, normalement après le déjeuner. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à avoir faim et je ne voulais pas croiser les Cullen seule, sachant qu'en plus, Edward viendrait lui aussi chercher sa propre valise dans la chambre. J'attendis donc dans l'un des fauteuils jouxtant la réception de l'hôtel, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles et repensant malgré moi à toute cette situation ainsi qu'à mon rêve.

C'est monsieur Banner qui me tira de ma rêverie en venant s'installer avec sa valise sur le siège à côté du mien.

« J'espérais ne plus jamais revoir la Bella mélancolique et renfermée, me dit-il timidement.

- Excusez-moi ? Demandai-je en enlevant un de mes écouteurs.

- Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner et je te retrouve seule avec ta musique sur les oreilles… serions-nous revenus trois mois en arrière ?

- Euh… fut la seule réponse que je pu lui donner.

- J'espère simplement que ton différent avec les Cullen sera de courte durée car ils avaient ramené ton sourire et ta joie de vivre… ça t'allait bien. »

Sur ce, il se leva et parti rendre sa clé à la réception et ordonner aux autres élèves qui commençaient à nous rejoindre d'en faire de même. Ce prof était étrange mais vraiment sympa. On avait parfois l'impression que ces personnages qui s'acharnaient à longueur de journée à nous apprendre diverses choses n'y connaissaient en fait rien du tout et ne songeaient qu'à nous embêter mais en réalité, ils étaient souvent de fins observateurs et des intervenants discrets de nos vies. Je méditais encore ces paroles quand je l'aperçu au dessus des escaliers, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors qu'il ne faisait pas si lumineux à l'intérieur du hall. Il était toujours aussi beau dans son jeans moulant et sa chemise de lin kaki, déboutonnée sur le dessus, malgré l'absence de sourire sur ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas s'il me regardait ou pas mais je me senti instinctivement rougir, ce qui lui donna l'assurance de s'approcher de moi.

« Bella… commença-t-il hésitant.

- Edward…

- Tu… as bien dormi ?

- Très bien, mentis-je, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. »

C'est là qu'il enleva ses lunettes et je me senti fondre de culpabilité. Ses yeux étaient à la fois tristes et vides, perdus, un peu comme ce soir là où Tanya m'avait mise hors de moi. Comme les jours qui suivirent cette altercation, il se montra discret mais ne me quitta pas d'une semelle, Alice conversant avec moi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dans le car nous emmenant sur le chemin du retour, avec un détour par la merveilleuse ville de Venise, il s'installa à mes coté mais je pris sur moi de l'ignorer, mes écouteurs toujours sur les oreilles et mon regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Toutefois, j'étais tellement préoccupée et attentive du coin de l'œil à ses moindre mouvements à lui que je ne remarquai aucun paysage et j'aurai été bien incapable de citer les chansons que j'avais « écoutées ».

Jess avait bien évidemment repéré que nous étions quelque peu distants et elle en profita pour refaire une amorce avec Edward. Cette fille était vraiment une hyène !

« Eddie mon chéri, dit-elle en se penchant sur son siège afin de lui mettre son décolleté dans le nez. Tu sembles si seul aujourd'hui, c'est bien dommage…

- Dégage Jess ! Répondit-il entre ses dents.

- Oh mais ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi ! Je n'en peux rien si tu as retrouvé la vue et ton bon gout avec l'air marin. Il était d'ailleurs temps que tu te débarrasses de ce boudin… pourquoi te sens-tu encore obligé de t'asseoir à côté d'elle ?

- Je ne te le répèterai pas Jessica, fit-il très menaçant. Occupe-toi de tes affaires et ne t'avise plus de faire le moindre commentaire déplacé envers Bella sinon tu pourrais le regretter !

- Oh mais j'aimerai beaucoup voir ça au contraire… j'aime quand mes partenaires sont un peu agressifs ! Répondit-elle totalement inconsciente du danger qu'elle encoure.

- Je crois que pour le bien de tous, tu devrais retourner t'asseoir Jess, intervint Jasper en se levant et en la poussant vers son siège. »

Immédiatement, l'atmosphère se calma. Edward repris une respiration plus lente tandis que Jess prenait place à moitié étourdie sur sa banquette. Je commençais à connaître le don de Jasper mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue à l'œuvre. Il était assez impressionnant et je devais avouer que j'étais relativement contente qu'il n'ait aucun effet sur moi. Je me sentais déjà manipulée, je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il fasse envoler ma mauvaise humeur contre ma volonté.

« Bella, commença timidement Edward sans doute toujours sous l'emprise du don de Jazz, il faut qu'on parle ! Je n'en peu plus de cette situation, j'en deviens complètement fou !

- Tu l'as provoquée cette situation non ? Alors assume maintenant !

- J'ai une part de responsabilité dans tout ça, je te l'accorde. Je te promets que dès que nous seront à la maison avec mon père, nous t'expliqueront en détails ce qu'il se passe ou du moins, le peu que nous savons…

- Donc il se passe bien quelque chose, dis-je triomphante !

- Oui et tu as raison de m'en vouloir. Cependant, je voudrais tout de même te faire remarquer que tu es d'une humeur massacrante depuis plusieurs jours et que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un plus soupe au lait que toi !

- Je… comment oses-tu… ?»

J'étais de nouveau sur les nerfs… mais à le regarder de son air déterminé, je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tors.

« Edward je…, commençais-je en soupirant, tu as raison. »

L'étonnement et la satisfaction se dessinaient déjà sur son visage d'ange.

« Oh ça va ne fait pas le malin ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ok ? J'étais très heureuse et contente d'être ici avec toi et de voir à quel point notre relation avait évolué. Je m'étais même faite à l'idée de devoir être patiente et à me contenter de chaque petite attention que tu voudrais bien me porter. Néanmoins, un je ne sais quoi à changé en moi à notre arrivée. Je me suis sentie plus irritable et même agressive. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi mon humeur à changé à ce point et j'ai fais mon possible pour te le cacher et prendre sur moi mais je savais par contre que tu me cachais quelque chose et tu me mentais ce qui aggrava mes sentiments et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi frustrée car …

- Stop Bella, pense à respirer ! Dit-il en riant nerveusement, me faisant ainsi me rendre compte que je m'excitais toute seule dans mon explication.

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave… l'important c'est qu'on se rende compte qu'on a tous les deux des tors et qu'il est plus important de communiquer et de parler au lieu de s'enfuir et de s'enfermer dans un mutisme inapproprié.

- Quand tu parles comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine immature face à un adulte moraliste.

- La différence d'âge, sans doute ! »

Edward n'était pas qu'un vampire… s'était à la fois un homme plein de bon sens et de sensibilité mais aussi un être surnaturelle et magique qui me rendait dingue et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Doucement il me prit dans ses bras et passa un temps qui me paru bien trop court à m'embrasser dans le cou, sous l'oreille et sur la tempe. Je devais admettre qu'autant la veille ne rien recevoir de plus m'avait frustrée à un point inimaginable, autant aujourd'hui, dans ce car m'éloignant de la Croatie, j'arrivais à relativiser les choses... c'était étrange. Serais-ce le pays qui ne me convenait pas ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux alentour de Venise, nous prîmes le « Vaporetto », embarcation qui nous permis ainsi que rejoindre la place Saint-Marc.

« J'aime revenir ici, dis Alice en enlaçant Jasper. Cette île est magique !

- Vous connaissez Venise ? Demandai-je en imaginant le nombre de pays et de villes qu'ils avaient pu visiter grâce à non seulement leur longévité mais aussi leur portefeuille sans fond.

- On y est déjà venu à plusieurs reprises en effet, expliqua Rosalie mais c'est surtout en période de carnaval que la ville est impressionnante. Mis à part ça, ce n'est que de l'architecture bien conservée et des canaux odorant, surtout en cette période où l'été va les assécher de plus en plus.

- Tu casses le mythe Rosalie ! M'indignai-je par ses propos. J'avais imaginé cette ville comme la plus romantique du monde et tu me la dépeints comme un truc banal et sans intérêt.

- C'est comme la tour Eiffel ! Elle n'est romantique qu'avec des lumières fabriquées et une musique gnognote en fond, inspirée par le réalisateur d'un navet Hollywoodien, continua Emmett pour affirmer les dires de sa dulcinée.

- Ne les écoute pas Bella, intervint Edward. Je te promets que même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, je te prouverai que Venise est bien la ville romantique et magique que tu t'étais imaginée… tout comme Paris d'ailleurs ! »

Nous n'eûmes malheureusement plus l'occasion de parler d'avantage ou de profiter de notre réconciliation. Les professeurs ne nous laissèrent aucun autre choix que de les suivre pendant plusieurs heures, ainsi que notre guide sur place. Cette femme ne se présenta pas et aurait sans doute pu être mon arrière grand-mère. Edward m'expliqua discrètement que la vie vénitienne était devenue tellement cher que les quelques habitants permanents, la plupart des retraités s'ils n'étaient pas gérant d'une des nombreuses boutiques, étaient obligé de réaliser des visites guidées adressées aux touristes d'un jour pour arrondir leurs fins de mois.

Heureusement cette fois, le français de cette dame était parfait et malgré son accent italien prononcé, la visite était très compréhensible (contrairement à celle des grottes de Postojna), bien que redondante. Elle répéta au moins vingt-cinq fois que le symbole de Saint Marc était le lion et que la place tenait son nom de la basilique. Je devais avouer que celle-ci était totalement majestueuse et que le marbre la rendait en plus du reste, prestigieuse. Le Palais des Doges juste à côté était lui aussi magnifique avec ses colonnes et son marbres blanc, bien que plus « pompeux » que le Campanile. Malheureusement pour nous, le Pont des soupirs était caché par une immense pancarte publicitaire « Samsung ».

« C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas profiter du romantisme du lieu à cause de cette société de consommation, fit remarquer Tyler.

- Non seulement le Pont des soupirs n'est pas romantique mais en plus, la pub cache juste les ouvriers qui s'occupent de la rénovation, dis-je pour le remettre à sa place… ça me manquait un peu en fait.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi il ne serait pas romantique hein ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il doit son nom aux soupirs poussés par les condamnés à morts qui sortaient du palais des Doges pour rejoindre leur lieu d'exécution, expliqua Alice patiemment. Tu es vraiment un crétin alors n'essaye pas de faire de l'esprit veux-tu ? Ajouta-t-elle tout bas. »

La guide n'avait absolument pas entendu l'intervention de Tyler et continua son monologue au détour de nombreuses ruelles et autres ponts. On pouvait parfois observer quelques amoureux profiter l'un de l'autre à bord d'une gondole mais l'intimité n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Je commençais à penser que Rosalie avait finalement raison de dire que Venise était loin d'être romantique car le nombre plus qu'important, voire même impressionnant de touristes en tout genre faisait qu'on ne sentait plutôt à l'étroit sur l'île. Nous ne sûmes même pas passer sur le pont du Rialto tellement il était bondé de monde.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Edward en se resserrant contre moi alors qu'on tentait de traverser une foule épaisse sans perdre la guide et le reste du groupe.

- Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas demandé…

- Je n'en avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

- Je me disais que maintenant que le voyage est presque fini, je vais économiser pour me racheter un appareil photo. Je n'aurai aucun souvenir de notre voyage…

- C'est une chose à laquelle j'aurai dû penser. J'ai la capacité de ne jamais rien oublié donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre des photos souvenirs.

- Tu n'oublies jamais rien ?

- Non… enfin si. Le cerveau est un peu comme une immense commode avec une multitude de tiroirs. Lorsqu'on emmagasine des informations, certaines sont parfois stockées dans des tiroirs que l'on ouvre peu et donc en quelque sorte, on les oublie. Pour les vampires, non seulement il y a un nombre plus important de tiroirs mais en plus, nous sommes capables de les ouvrir consciemment et comme bon nous semble. Dès que j'en ai envie, j'ai donc accès à une multitude d'informations, m'expliqua-t-il très sérieusement.

- C'est un peu comme si mon cerveau était la première génération de disques durs après l'invention de l'ordinateur et que le tiens était la toute dernière version spécialement conçue pour la Nasa !

- Euh, drôle de comparaison mais en effet, c'est un peu ça. Carlisle pense que mon don consiste à ouvrir les tiroirs des autres… mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Au fait, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup la photographie mais tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu n'avais pas d'appareil.

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire mais disons que ma mère était dans une de ses crises « je fais la gueule mais personne ne sait pourquoi » et dans un accès de colère contre moi, elle balança une des seules choses à laquelle je tenais le plus : mon appareil photo. Leah n'est évidemment pas étrangère à la colère de Renée mais cette fois là, c'est encore moi qui ai prit.

- Mais il ne fonctionnait plus ton appareil ?

- Crois-moi, lorsqu'elle le balança sur le sol de la terrasse en hurlant que je ne méritais absolument pas d'être si gâtée, on ne pouvait plus rien en faire, expliquai-je soudain triste.

- Bella, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs…

- T'inquiète ça va, ce n'est pas grave… j'en ai vu d'autres ! Dis-je pour le rassurer à l'aide d'un sourire timide et il faut l'avouer, un peu piteux.

- Dès qu'on rentre, on ira faire du shopping pour remédier à cela. Esmée sera enchantée de t'aider à choisir le meilleur matériel de pointe, dit-il d'un air enjoué.

- Quoi ? Dis-je légèrement sur la défensive.

- On ira t'acheter un appareil photo, ainsi, tu pourras renouer avec ta passion et te créer les souvenirs qui te manquent tant.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour avoir ta pitié ou ta charité ! Répondis-je, retrouvant ma mauvaise humeur que je pensais pourtant avoir laissée en Croatie.

- Mais Bella ne t'énerve pas, tu sais bien que…

- Je sais quoi ? Le coupai-je tel un cobra plongeant sur sa proie. Que tu as une fortune impressionnante et que du coup tu peux dépenser sans compter ? Je ne suis pas dans le besoin au point de me voir offrir un tel cadeau sans aucune raison. Je suis déjà terriblement embarrassée par tout ce qu'Alice glisse dans mon armoire en douce sans que je ne m'en rende compte immédiatement. Faire l'aumône, ce n'est pas mon truc ni mon style Edward, terminais-je en lui lançant un regard glacial. »

Je me sentais énervée et en colère tout d'un coup et bien que je me rendais parfaitement compte que ma réaction était totalement puéril, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de marcher rapidement à travers la foule afin de m'éloigner d'Edward qui décidément ne faisait que me décevoir en ce moment. J'avais même une vague de rage qui me montait dans la gorge, c'était vraiment étrange.

Je me retournai malgré moi pour voir s'il me suivait et c'était effectivement le cas mais son inquiétude me surpris plus que tout le reste. Il tendait son corps vers le haut, scrutant la foule de gauche à droite, avançant toujours dans mes talons. Il n'était pas vexé, énervé ou interrogateur quant à ma répartie cinglante, il était plutôt absorbé par autre chose… mais quoi ?

Alors que je m'arrêtai pour lui demander une fois pour toute ce qu'il se passait, je le vis faire un signe de tête aux autres Cullen qui disparurent sous mes yeux, se déplaçant sans doute à la vitesse qu'eux seuls pouvaient atteindre sans équipement particulier. Tout cela s'était déroulé tellement rapidement que personnes dans la foule n'avait remarqué quoi que se soit. Une seconde plus tard, Edward m'attrapa vivement le bras, m'attira à lui et me chuchota mais fermement :

« Je te demande une seule chose et pour une fois, fait ce qu'on te dit : accroche toi ! »

Le temps que mon cerveau percute, je me retrouvai sur son dos, me déplaçant moi aussi à une vitesse que même la moto de Jacob ne pouvait atteindre. Petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la situation et je me rendis compte qu'Edward slalomait à présent dans des petites rues presque désertes, la foule que nous venions de quitter pensant sans doute avoir croisé un courant d'air… nous étions devenu quasi invisible. Il avait encerclé mes jambes autour de ses hanches et maintenait d'une main mes bras autour de son cou.

Bien malgré moi, je trouvais l'expérience fantastique ! Je Ressentais un sentiment de liberté incroyable. Je ne pouvais distinguer tous les détails mais je pouvais tout de même voir les façades, leurs couleurs, les passerelles, et les quelques terrasses et boutiques que nous dépassions. A un moment, je pense même que l'on a traversé une maison étroite, entrant par l'avant, passant dans la cuisine déserte puis ressortant par la porte arrière.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvâmes sur un des ports du grand canal, reculé de tout touriste et même presque de toute vie. Edward ralentit alors sa progression pour finir par marcher normalement. Il desserra alors mes jambes afin de me poser au sol, observant toujours les alentours et fermant même parfois les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur les bruits… ou les pensées environnantes je crois.

« Edward ? Demandai-je en trébuchant lorsque mes jambes touchèrent le sol, un peu étourdie par mon escapade à dos de vampire.

- Chut ! M'ordonna-t-il en levant un doigt, refermant les yeux et humant l'air tel un prédateur cherchant sa proie.

- J'ai vraiment trouvé ça génial, tu sais, dis-je après quelques minutes, m'impatientant légèrement face à son attitude. Toutefois, n'étais-ce pas complètement inapproprié et risqué pour toi ? Et d'ailleurs, où sont les autres ?

- Si nous n'avions rien fait, la situation était plus risquée pour toi que pour nous ! J'entends Emmett et Rose… ils ne l'ont pas eu ! Dit-il rageur en tapant du point dans le vide.

- Hein ? Ils sont où ? Ils n'ont pas eu qui ? Edward, je ne comprends pas… Dis-je perdue, me rendant soudain compte que ma colère et mon énervement s'étaient envolé.

- Au fait, comment te sens-tu ? Dit-il en plaçant une main sur mon front, puis mes joues, m'auscultant dans tous les sens.

- Moi ? Mais je vais bien enfin !

- Quand je t'ai prise par le bras pour te mettre sur mon dos, j'ai remarqué que ta température corporelle était plus élevée que la normale. Tu as fais un peu de fièvre à chaque fois que tu t'es énervée d'ailleurs cette semaine… et je pense qu'il n'y est pas étranger !

- Quoi ? Mais bon sang pour finir tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe oui ? Commençais-je à m'énerver, mais avec raison cette fois.

- Il te traque Bella !

- Hein ? Qui ?

- J'ai une petite idée sur le comment ce vampire connaît ton existence, je pense avoir perçu une partie de ses intentions mais par contre, je n'explique absolument pas pourquoi sa présence à un tel effet sur toi, ton organisme et ton caractère… je crois vraiment que tu es en grand danger et ça me rend fou car s'il arrive à ses fins, je pourrai te perdre… à tout jamais !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? <strong>_

_**Désolée pour les délais de publication de plus en plus longs mais les chapitres le sont aussi (ça compense un peu non ?)**_

_**A bientôt… si vous en avez envie bien sûr :-)**_


	22. Chapter 22 Explications

_**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**_

_**Mon projet initial, quand j'ai commencé cette fic en mars, était de la terminer avant le 21 décembre 2012. Toutefois, suite à quelques soucis de santé liés à ma seconde grossesse, j'ai eu de moins en moins de temps, de courage et de motivation aussi pour continuer. **_

_**De plus, elle ne semble pas intéresser plus de monde que ça… **_

_**Néanmoins, et par respect pour celles et ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'à présent, je vais essayer de la terminer avant l'arrivée de ma petite puce, prévue pour le courant janvier. L'histoire sera donc sans doute moins riche en détails et plus direct vers mon objectif final… Les chapitres seront peut être aussi plus courts… (a voir selon mon inspiration du moment).**_

_**En espérant quand même satisfaire la curiosité de certains et avoir fait voyager une majorité d'entre vous dans les vagues de mon imagination, je vous souhaite déjà une très bonne nouvelle année et une excellente lecture !**_

_**Ps : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22 : Explications (EPV)<span>

Je devenais fou ! Fou de Bella, fou de ses sautes d'humeurs et de son caractère, fou de son sourire et de l'odeur de sa peau. Fou de son corps et de son franc parlé… fou de tout son être ce qui en soit, était assez paradoxal !

Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer, c'était à présent un fait certain ! Les visions, bien que pour la première fois chaotiques d'Alice, nous avaient emmenés là car ma vie, mais aussi celle de ma famille, était étroitement liée à celle de Bella. Nous ne savions pas exactement ce qu'elle était mais certainement pas une humaine ordinaire. Elle avait un effet sur nous des plus surprenants et à mon plus grand désespoir, les êtres notre espèce la changeait également.

Nous avions repoussé cette conversation chargée en explications depuis bien trop longtemps… enfin, JE l'avais repoussée. Depuis plusieurs semaine, Carlisle était persuadé qu'il fallait que l'on mette Bella au courant sur tout ce qui se tramait autour d'elle et de nos vie. J'avais tellement envie de la préserver de tout cela que j'avais égoïstement cherché et trouvé d'innombrables excuses afin de lui en révéler le moins possible… elle en savait déjà tellement !

Depuis que nous avions encore loupé le traqueur dans les ruelles de Venise, Bella n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme infernal, attendant que nous soyons rentré pour discuter avec Carlisle, comme nous le lui avions promis en reprenant le Vaporetto nous ramenant au car avec les autres du groupe. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour manger et ignorait nos tentatives de discussions les lèvres pincées, le regard déterminé et le nez relevé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue parfois !

Je sais qu'Emmett pensait pertinemment qu'on allait décidément bien ensemble car, selon lui, je faisais exactement pareil… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour approuver son comportement !

Arrivés sur le parking de l'école, tous les parents attendaient impatiemment le retour de leur progéniture et de leurs anecdotes sur le voyage. Carlisle et Esmée étaient bien évidemment parmi eux. Le premier avait un air grave, sérieux et inquiet quant à ce qui nous attendait pour la suite de la soirée alors que la seconde ne pouvait, malgré elle, s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de voir ses enfants de retour, partageant ainsi un moment normal pour une vie humaine.

Elle nous embrassa d'ailleurs chacun à notre tour, longuement… un peu comme s'il y avait une infime chance que nous ne rentrions pas indemne de ce périple. Elle garda dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps Bella, qui malgré elle, se dérida un peu et profita du réconfort silencieux d'une mère devenue, au fils des semaines, presque la sienne.

Alors que chacun conversait sur la Croatie ou sur Venise, aucun de nous ne prononça le moindre mot et nous rentrâmes donc à la villa, dans un silence de mort. J'avais voulu prendre Bella par la main afin de m'installer avec elle à l'arrière de la Mercédès de mon père mais elle se déroba et préféra s'installer dans la voiture de Rose qu'Esmée avait conduite pour ramener tout le monde à la maison.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchota Carlisle en posant une main sur mon épaule, elle se radoucira en sachant enfin toute la vérité.

- Si seulement on la connaissait entièrement, peut être… mais je ne pense pas qu'apprendre une petite partie de tout cela ne la satisfasse pleinement.

- C'est déjà un début et puis… nous n'allons pas inventer ce que nous ne savons pas encore. Elle est intelligente et comprendra, j'en suis certain.

- Je l'espère, dis-je en soupirant avant de m'installer à mon tour dans la voiture. »

Arrivé à la villa, nous nous installâmes dans le grand salon et c'est Bella qui rompis le silence après quelques minutes à nous regarder tour à tour, personne n'osant prendre la parole en premier.

« Bon et bien, je crois que maintenant, j'ai droit à une explication, non ? Que me cachez-vous de plus ? Pourquoi suis-je traquée et par qui ?

- Ecoute Bella, c'est une assez longue histoire et je crois que le mieux est de commencer par le début, si tu veux bien… répondit mon père de son ton calme mais autoritaire qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Très bien, je suis toute ouïe ! Dit-elle en s'enfonçant contre le dossier du canapé, s'attendant, à juste titre, à une longue histoire.

- Voilà, continua-t-il en s'asseyant un peu plus droit et en croisant ses mains. Tu sais déjà qu'à travers l'univers, il existe d'autres créatures un peu surnaturelles et pour la plupart étrangères à l'espèce humaine. Nous en faisons bien évidemment partie, bien qu'à cause de mes convictions et de mes idées, nous soyons légèrement différents de nos condisciples vampires…

- Tu veux dire grâces à tes convictions mon chéri, le rassura Esmée, protectrice avec chacun, comme toujours.

- Soit… Les vampires je dirai, « originaux », sont de vrais prédateurs sanguinaires. Ils ont peu, voire aucune morale et ne songent qu'à profiter des dons que la nature leur à fourni afin d'assouvir leur soif. Certains sont appelés « traqueurs » car dès qu'ils ont repéré une proie alléchante, ils mettront tout en œuvre pour pouvoir la capturer et la vider de son sang.

- Et encore, quand ils ne s'amusent pas avant à les torturer physiquement et psychologiquement pour assouvir leur désires barbares, ajouta Emmett innocemment.

- T'es vraiment un crétin ! Lui lança Alice en voyant Bella devenir soudain plus pâle encore, comprenant sans doute le danger qu'elle encourait d'être traquée elle aussi.

- Non… non, non, dit Bella en secouant la tête. Emmett est sans doute celui ici qui a été le plus honnête avec moi et s'il n'était pas intervenu, vous m'auriez sans doute encore caché ce « léger » petit détail ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'attend et il est inutile de vouloir me préserver.

- Très bien, conclu Carlisle, soupirant une nouvelle fois afin de trouver les mots justes sans pour autant effrayer Bella, bien que celle-ci semblait déterminée et sûr d'elle pour connaître toute la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Il y a donc plusieurs années, décennies même, continua mon père, que nous vivons sur le continent Américain, passant la majeure partie de notre temps en loisirs mais aussi en chasse d'animaux. Comme tu le sais, certains d'entre nous ont quelques dons particuliers et nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir toujours nous y fier afin de préserver notre identité. Les visions d'Alice ont toujours été sûres et riches et croyant fermement au destin, c'est tout naturellement qu'on a déménagé pour cette petite ville lorsqu'une vision nous y voyait.

- Elle était peu précise, c'est vrai… et je n'arrivais pas à vraiment déterminer ce qu'il allait se passer si nous déménagions mais l'idée était pas mal pour mettre un peu de piment dans nos existences. C'était nouveau et étrangement, je savais que nous devions tous venir vivre ici, expliqua ma sœur. Ce n'est qu'ici que nous nous sommes rendu compte que c'était toi qui m'empêchais de voir l'avenir comme d'habitude, même si c'est réellement le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer.

- Seuls Edward était réticent à notre venue mais s'était plus par simple esprit de contradiction qu'autre chose… ajouta Emmett.

- Lorsque j'ai appris que s'était réellement toi qui bloquait tous les dons de la famille et qu'ils n'avaient aucun effet sur toi, j'ai fais quelques recherches. Je ne savais pas exactement où regarder ni quelles questions me poser mais le fait qu'Edward soit si attiré par toi alors que tu représentais l'exact contraire de son idéal me donnait quelques indices complémentaires. De plus, tu t'es révélée beaucoup plus riches en « anomalies » humaines que prévu…

- Que voulez-vous dire Carlisle ?

- Ne soit pas vexée Bella, quand je dis anomalies, ce n'est pas du tout dans le sens négatif. Premièrement, tu es beaucoup plus perspicace qu'une humaine normale. Tu comprends vite et tu as un esprit d'une logique hors norme, d'ailleurs, tu as découvert toute seule ce que nous étions exactement bien que ton état « comateux » suite à ton accident t'en ai appris beaucoup. Ta mémoire est aussi excellente d'ailleurs.

- Tu as une vision géométrique, un peu comme la nôtre, ajouta Jasper. Quand tu joues au billard, tu as la capacité de prévoir la trajectoire des boules, tu as une conduite extrêmement précise et même parfaite. De plus, je t'ai entendu parler à Edward de ton escapade sur son dos près du port… je parie que tu as vu des détails de votre course.

- Oui.. dit-elle songeuse. Je me souviens qu'au début je ne voyais absolument rien du tout mais petit à petit ma vue s'est adaptée et je pouvais voir où nous allions. Nous avons même traversé une maison à un moment donné…

- Personne n'est sensé nous voir lorsque nous nous déplaçons… c'est pourquoi l'humain qui se déplace aussi vite ne doit logiquement rien voir non plus.

- Mais je ne suis pas anormale pour autant.

- Non, bien sur que non, la rassura Jasper… mais c'est une de tes caractéristiques qui nous font penser que tu es spéciale.

- Et quoi ? C'est juste pour ça ? Je suis persuadée qu'il y a d'autres humains qui sont perspicaces, logiques et qui ont une bonne vue ! Vous vous emballez un peu vite et …

- Tu te trompe Bella, il n'y a pas que ça, la coupa Carlisle. Je suis sûr que l'on t'a déjà dit que tu avais la peau très pâle mais pour l'œil d'un vampire, elle est aussi brillante, un peu comme la nôtre. Un vampire normalement constitué ne sort pas au soleil car il y brille, un peu comme si sa peau était recouverte de mille diamants. Avec notre mutation, nous avons la chance de pouvoir sortir en plein jour sans nous soucier des rayons célestes car pour un œil humain, nous avons simplement le teint un peu blanc. Mais pour un œil de vampire, nous brillons légèrement… comme toi.

- Tu as des rêves prémonitoires… un peu comme si toi aussi tu pouvais voir l'avenir dans ton sommeil. Et nous espérons que comme pour mes visions, l'avenir peut être changé car au dernière nouvelles, tes rêves ne sont pas très gaies, continua Alice.

- Tu as aussi une très bonne ouïe vu que tu comprends lorsque nous parlons de façon vampirique. Nous sommes capables de communiquer de façon rapide et basse. Tu ne comprends pas exactement ce que nous nous disons mais tu as très vite saisi que nous communiquions entre nous… aucun humain n'est apte à faire ça, ajouta Esmée.

- Tu es très courageuse, intelligente et d'une trop grande bonté pour une humaine, dit Rosalie. Tu es également beaucoup trop mature pour ton âge…

- Tu ne ressens pas notre peau froide, glaciale comme le marbre et pourtant la tienne est plus chaude qu'un humain, ajouta Carlisle. Et tu guéris beaucoup plus vite que la normale. C'était quasi surréaliste.

- Et enfin, même si tu as un effet plus prononcé sur Edward, tu nous envoutes tous, conclu Esmée.

- Je… je ne comprends pas… Dit-elle en me regardant pour la première fois depuis notre départ de Venise. »

J'étais resté silencieux jusqu'à présent afin de ne pas m'imposer à elle et la mettre encore plus en colère contre moi.

« Dès les premières minutes où je t'ai vue, j'ai su, même si je ne voulais l'admettre, que tu allais changer mon existence. Ton odeur enivrante et ton regard envoutant m'ont renversé totalement la tête. J'ai d'abord cru à un retour de la bête féroce et sanguinaire qui dort en moi. J'ai ensuite compris que l'amour était plus fort que tout le reste et que jamais, je ne voulais être séparé de toi, dis-je doucement en lui prenant la mains, espérant qu'elle ne me repousse pas.

- Toutefois, il y a autre chose… commença Carlisle, ce qui effaça le timide sourire que Bella commençait enfin àzé esquisser pour accompagner ses joues éternellement rouges d'embarras.

- Tu as un effet sur chacun d'entre nous, continua Jasper. Rose est incapable de s'énerver contre toi ou même de te remettre à ta place… et c'est le cas pour chacun d'entre nous. Je suis expert en émotions et en sentiments de part mon dons et même si je ne comprends pas exactement le procédé, je sais pertinemment que si nous sommes plus calmes, détendus et même plus « nunuches » que d'ordinaire, je sais que c'est toi qui a cet effet sur nous… et principalement sur Edward.

- Avant, il était bon, droit, gentil et agréable. Puis il a rencontré Tanya qui l'a changé et transformé en un égoïste prétentieux, plus assoiffé de sexe que de sang, expliqua Alice. Tu nous l'as ramené Bella, tel qu'il était avant…

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une lavette ! Conclu Emmett. »

Tous ces mots me concernant étaient durs à supporter mais je devais admettre qu'ils avaient raison… c'est pourquoi je prenais sur moi et gardais le silence afin de les laisser expliquer à Bella l'étrangeté mais aussi la gravité de la situation… car les mauvaises nouvelles allaient tomber, il le fallait !

« Pardon ? Demanda Bella, à la fois étonnée par les propos de ma famille mais sans doute aussi par mon manque de réaction.

- Tu as inconsciemment tellement fait chuter son caractère que maintenant, il est totalement à ta merci et ne pense qu'à te protéger, au point de s'empêcher de profiter de la vie à tes côté. Sa peur de te perdre est tellement grande qu'il ne veut prendre aucun risque de te blesser et sa surprotection vous étouffe tout les deux, expliqua Carlisle.

- Et le problème le plus grave encore, dis-je enfin, c'est que tout ceci à un effet sur toi et ton organisme. Tu nous rends plus sage alors que nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin. Mais tu as en réalité le même effet sur les « vrais » vampires. Chaque fois que James est dans les parages il n'arrive pas à t'attraper car inconsciemment il y a comme une force qui l'en n'empêche… bien sûr nous essayons d'être là pour le dissuader et son don est altéré par toi mais …

- Attend… deux minutes, m'interrompit Bella les paumes levées, qui est James ? Vous le connaissez ?

- En quelque sorte… c'est un peu compliqué.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle obstinée.

- Et bien nous ne le connaissons pas personnellement mais nous connaissons très bien la personne qui semble lui avoir donné comme première mission d'essayer de te nuire le plus discrètement possible… commençais-je mal à l'aise…

- C'est cette garce de Tanya ! Cracha Rosalie.

- Pardon ? S'écria Bella.

- En fait, tentais-je d'expliquer, lorsque James est dans les parages, il s'efforce de masquer ses pensées et de ne prendre des décisions qu'en dernière minutes. Il connait donc mon don et celui d'Alice afin de nous contourner. Toutefois, j'ai pu capter quelques petites informations lors de nos rencontres dans la forêt Croate.

- C'est donc ça que vous faisiez toute la nuit…

- Exactement. Je l'avais déjà vu dans les pensées de Tanya car c'est avec lui qu'elle prend du bon temps lorsque je ne suis pas là. C'est un vampire sanguinaire et l'un des meilleurs traqueurs qu'il existe. Nous pensons que c'est elle qui lui a demandé de te renverser avec la voiture de Newton pour faire passer ça en accident. Toutefois, le fait que tu as survécu l'a un peu rendu fou… ainsi que ton odeur et ton sang. Il a donc pris sa tâche encore plus à cœur et n'a maintenant plus qu'un seul objectif : se nourrir de toi.

- Et tout ça à cause d'une pauvre débile jalouse et complètement dérangée ?

- Ne juge pas Tanya trop vite Bella, la défendit Esmée. Elle était triste et malheureuse…

- Je pense au contraire que Bella à raison, la coupa Carlisle. S'en prendre à elle était irréfléchi, surtout en demandant l'aide d'un vampire, répliqua Carlisle, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Tanya à mis ce vampire sur notre chemin et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu satisfaction.

- Ou que nous l'ayons réduit en cendre, ajouta Emmett en serrant les poings.

- Le problème c'est que même si tu as un effet sur lui, il a aussi des conséquences sur toi, continuai-je. Quand il est présent, tu es beaucoup plus nerveuse, irritable et énervée. Tu fais de la fièvre et te sens épuisée. Ton corps, un peu comme un don, le perturbe mais ça te demande une telle source d'énergie que par la suite, tu es beaucoup plus vulnérable.

- C'est donc pour ça que je me sentais si fatiguée et affamée… dit-elle songeuse.

- Nous le pensons oui… mais nous ne sommes sûr de rien. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses…

- Et quand tu es énervée, inquiète ou simplement fatiguée, tes barrières tombes un peu et nos dons sont alors efficaces sur toi, expliqua Jasper. Rappel toi lorsque tu étais stressée par le retour de ta maman, j'ai pu percevoir tes émotions. Quand tu étais très en colère contre Edward et Tanya, il a pu percevoir tes pensées… mais par conséquent James est plus apte à te localiser et sa traque s'en retrouve meilleure.

- Donc en soit, conclu Bella, quand un vampire est en ma présence, je suis capable, même si je ne m'en rends pas compte, de l'adoucir et de le rendre moins agressif mais d'autre part, lui a un effet tel sur moi que son don est plus efficace pour me nuire… c'est une chaine sans fin !

- Exactement… et dangereux pour toi bien évidemment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?

- Justement ça… nous ne le savons pas, lui dit alors Carlisle. Tu n'es certainement pas un vampire sinon tu aurais besoin de sang et des capacités autres. Je sais qu'il existe divers légendes sur des sorcières mais elles se sont toutes révélées fausses…

- Jusqu'à présent, commenta Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle n'en est pas une ? Elle est en tout cas capable de nous approcher sans pour autant se faire entendre… serait-elle capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de nous détruire ? Rappelez-vous le nombre de fois où elle nous a approché sans même que nous nous en rendions compte ? Surprendre la conversation d'Edward et Tanya en est le premier exemple…

- Une sorcière ? Répéta Bella, semblant être restée bloquée sur ce terme… N'importe quoi ! Je suis Isabella Swan, une pauvre fille vivant dans un coin perdu et ayant une vie que personne n'envierai. Je ne suis capable de rien de plus que de trébucher quand je marche et si ça se trouve, tout ce qui se passe autour de moi en se moment est une simple coïncidence…

- J'imagine que tout ceci doit être difficile à entendre et à accepter pour toi ma chérie, la rassura Esmée en venant s'installer près d'elle, mais sache que tu es loin d'être une pauvre fille banale et que jamais nous ne te laisserons seule. Nous pouvons te protéger de James et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne te nuise d'avantage. Il est seul et nous sommes une famille dont tu fais partie.

- Je… je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle soudain en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bella…

- Non Edward, dit mon père tout en se levant à son tour pour me retenir, elle a besoin de souffler et d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'on vient de lui dire… laisse-lui du temps.

- Mais elle ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle encoure… on ne peut la laisser seul dehors sans surveillance avec James qui n'est sans doute pas très loin dans les parages, dis-je au bord de la panique.

- Tu dois te ressaisir mon fils ! Emmett n'a pas tout à fait tors en disant que tu deviens une lavette !

- Pardon ? Dis-je étonné par ces propos.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'écoute ! Répondit mon frère fier de lui.

- Tu dois prendre sur toi et la laisser respirer. Prend confiance en toi et en elle… ta vie n'en sera que meilleure !

- Toutefois, il n'a pas tout à fait tort sur une chose… commenta Jasper. Je vais quand même la suivre de loin au cas où le traqueur serait dans les parages. Alice, essaye de voir l'avenir en contournant Bella et concentre toi sur Tanya et James, on apprendra peut être quelques petits détails intéressants. Quand à toi Edward, essaye de joindre Tanya. Elle nous a mis dans la merde, il faut maintenant qu'elle nous en sorte…

- Mais…

- Il a raison, me coupa Carlisle. Elle n'écoutera et ne nous aidera que si elle pense pouvoir te récupérer. Je vais aller avec Jasper. Songe également à tout ce qui a été dit… c'est pour ton bien et ton avenir avec Bella. »

Et c'est ainsi, après m'avoir serré brièvement l'épaule, qu'ils partirent à la suite de Bella afin de la protéger d'un éventuel danger. Ils avaient raisons, tous… je le savais. Pourquoi je m'interdisais de l'embrasser et d'aller plus loin avec elle ? Elle m'avait changé mais beaucoup trop… ils avaient raison et j'en étais conscient. Mais est-ce que je le faisais exprès ?

J'étais perdu… et ce n'est que parce qu'Esmée me rappela que j'étais sensé essayer d'amadouer Tanya pour le bien de Bella que je sorti de mes pensées. J'entrepris de l'appeler, chose que je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus faire mais tombai sur sa messagerie :

« Salut Tanya c'est moi, dis-je le plus enjoué possible. Tu avais raison j'ai été un con… appel-moi j'ai envie de te voir ! Bisous ma belle. »

Selon les pensées d'Emmett, je n'avais pas été très convainquant mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire… et puis Tanya était tellement superficielle qu'elle n'y verrait peut être que du feu !

J'attendis patiemment que Carlisle et Jasper me donne des nouvelles de Bella. Le mieux aurait même été qu'elle revienne d'elle-même vers nous mais ça je n'y comptais pas. Je commençais à trop bien la connaître et ce n'était pas son style…

Moi qui pourtant pouvait être si patient, je ne pu m'empêcher de faire les cent pas devant la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, attendant des nouvelles, quelles qu'elles soient.

Je savais que je devais travailler sur moi et arrêter de paniquer pour un rien vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment seule, où qu'elle se cache… mais je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner quand je vis Carlisle revenir, seul…


	23. Chapter 23 Piscine et douche chaude

_**Merci à celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire :-)**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23 : piscine et douche chaude (EPV)<span>

« _Pas de panique Edward, elle va bien_ »

Voilà ce que je perçu immédiatement dans les pensées de mon père à son approche de la villa. J'étais déjà plus rassuré mais le fait qu'il revienne seul ne m'allait qu'à moitié.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Lui demandais-je en le rejoignant à l'extérieur.

- Parce qu'elle a t'a demandé… »

Je ne le laissai pas terminer et captai dans ses pensées où aller avant de me précipiter vers ma nouvelle, et maintenant éternelle, raison d'exister. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour arriver face aux lourdes grilles fermées par une vieille chaîne rouillée. J'aurai dû me douter qu'elle irait directement à cet endroit…

Elle était là, assise par terre devant les deux pierres tombales de son père et de Jacob, jouant machinalement avec quelques cailloux. Je m'approchai doucement et avant même que je ne manifeste ma présence, elle me dit :

« Je savais que si je murmurai ton prénom tu arriverais… j'imagine que c'est Carlisle qui t'a prévenu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne suis pas là depuis le début ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant en tailleur à ses côtés.

- Si tu avais été là, tu serais arrivé plus vite. J'imagine que la seule personne qui ait pu te convaincre de ne pas me suivre est ton père. Maintenant, je suppose aussi qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissée seule, sans aucune surveillance. Emmett étant peu discret, je présume que je dois remercier Jasper ?

- Effectivement, dis-je en dans un rire nerveux. Ta perspicacité est vraiment hors normes tu sais ?

- Je pense l'avoir compris… mais dans la longue liste des « anomalies de Bella Swan », tu peux ajouter que je ressens quand quelqu'un m'espionne.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas… la sensation d'être observée, de ne pas être seule… je ressens ça. D'ailleurs je suis presque sûre que Jasper vient de partir… dit-elle en désignant furtivement les bois derrière le gros mur de pierre.

- C'est exact. Maintenant que je suis là et comme tu m'as demandé, il a supposé que tu voulais me parler.

- En fait non, pas vraiment… mais cette sensation d'être épiée est flippante.

- Oh… dis-je sans cacher ma déception.

- Ne le prend pas mal Edward, je suis contente que tu sois là, près de moi, me rassura-t-elle en me prenant la main. J'ai souvent eu cette sensation d'être épiée quand je suis dans ce cimetière…

- La dernière fois c'était moi…

- Oui mais déjà avant votre arrivée à Forks, j'avais cette salle impression et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur… Crois-tu que ce vampire me traque depuis plusieurs années ?

- Je peux t'assurer qu'avant que Tanya ne lui demande de venir te renverser avec une voiture, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce pays.

- Je ne sais pas justement si c'est rassurant ou pas… qui m'espionnait avant alors ?

- Newton ? Dis-je pour essayer de la faire rire… ce qui marcha.

- Peut-être, admit-elle en me regardant enfin dans les yeux. »

Son regard était à la fois triste, inquiet et fatigué. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher plus longtemps. Doucement, j'entrepris de lui caresser la joue pour la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais. Elle se laissa aller en contre ma paume en fermant les yeux… tout deux profitions du moment présent sous le ciel étoilé de l'été.

« Que suis-je donc ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Je ne sais pas… mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant.

- Tout dépend de quel côté on se place… J'ai toujours su que j'étais bizarre mais se le faire confirmer, c'est pas facile quand même !

- Moi je m'en moque… l'important c'est que tu sois près de moi.

- C'est un peu égoïste non ? Dit-elle sur un ton taquin.

- Oui mais il parait que je deviens une vraie lavette… faut que je me reprenne un peu non ? Dis-je sur le même ton. »

Tous ces mots faisaient de plus en plus de sens dans mon esprit et alors que ses yeux pétillaient de mille diamants sous la lune, illuminant également son sourire si pure, une scène me revient en mémoire… et je su !

« Viens ! Dis-je sur un ton plus autoritaire que ne l'aurais voulu et en tirant sur sa main pour qu'elle se lève avec moi.

- Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise par mon changement d'humeur tout d'un coup.

- Rattraper le temps perdu ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je la lançais sur mon dos et couru le plus vite que je pouvais en direction de la villa. Je l'entendis essayer de me demander ce qu'il se passait mais j'étais déterminé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps : sûr de moi ! Arrivé aux abords de la villa, je demandai aux autres de nous laisser seuls et me dirigeait de plus en plus lentement vers le jardin, et surtout la piscine extérieure qui s'y trouvait.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arriva-t-elle à articuler dans un éclat de rire alors que j'avançais toujours vers la piscine. »

J'espérais que l'eau ne soit pas trop froide pour elle mais en même temps, j'en avais trop envie. Sans lui répondre ou lui laisser l'occasion de descendre de mon dos ou encore de protester, je bondis à plusieurs mètres dans l'eau qui heureusement était assez tiède. Avant même que nous remontions à la surface, j'avais fais passer le corps de Bella fasse à moi et c'est naturellement qu'elle encercla ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes sur mes hanches.

Alors que je la laissais reprendre son souffle, je profitais de la vue parfaite de son visage et de la douceur de sa peau.

« Edward Cullen ! Puis-je savoir maintenant ce qu'il vous prend ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je fais ce que j'aurai du faire depuis bien longtemps… mais la lavette que je suis devenue m'en empêchait… ou c'était James je ne sais pas.

- Je ne comprends pas… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Au début brusquement, violemment même. La sensation était divine ! Ses lèvres étaient molles et prenaient la forme des miennes beaucoup plus dures et froides, mais ça ne sembla pas la déranger. Après quelques secondes et l'effet de surprise passé, elle s'abandonna à moi et ferma les yeux, profitant sans doute de la même merveilleuse sensation qui traversait tout mon corps, telle une décharge électrique. Comme toujours, elle me surprit en me prenant de vitesse et en réclamant l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, chose que je lui accordai sans aucune hésitation. Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'étais réellement embrassé ! Oui, j'avais testé l'expérience avec Tanya mais j'étais le dominant, celui qui prenait le contrôle… je devais avouer qu'être le dominé était une expérience des plus plaisante, sans doute parce que c'était Bella, et personne d'autre. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté, nos langues dansant tout d'abord une salsa à l'unisson tellement Bella semblait avoir faim de moi. Petit à petit, je pris le dessus et lui rendit son baiser mais je sentais que ma soif, ma faim et mon besoin d'elle devait durer plus longtemps. Inutile de se goinfrer lorsqu'on peut apprécier d'avantage le repas ! Notre baiser se transforma alors en un slow beaucoup plus langoureux… sensuel même ! Nous tournions dans l'eau, les lèvres collées et en perpétuel mouvement, sous une lune étoilée et sans nuage. L'instant était magique !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis que Bella s'éloignait mais je ne voulais absolument pas la lâcher ou perdre le contact… jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle avait réellement besoin de respirer…

« Pardon… dis-je alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver son souffle.

- Tu en as mis du temps, me dit-elle après quelques secondes, toujours essoufflée mais radieuse.

- Je sais… excuse-moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement tout en jouant avec mes cheveux.

- Je me suis rendu compte que jamais je ne te ferai de mal et qu'il était donc inutile que je m'inquiète…

- Je savais que le fait de faire traiter de « lavette » t'avais plus affecté que ce que tu ne le laissais paraitre, rit-elle franchement.

- Il y a sans doute un peu de ça aussi, dis-je amusé.

- Je devrais donc remercier Emmett… proposa-t-elle.

- Pas tout de suite… je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! »

Et sur ce, je plongeai à nouveau sur ses lèvres gourmandes au gout exquis, ce qui ne sembla pas lui déplaire le moins du monde. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'embrasser, une humaine de surcroit, soit aussi bon et plus je l'embrassais, plus j'en avais envie. Bella était ma dose d'héroïne de par l'odeur de son sang mais la gouter me rendait encore plus accro !

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'électrises, dit-elle doucement contre mes lèvres.

- Un peu comme si une décharge traversait ta colonne vertébrale ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Exactement ! C'est la première fois que je ressens ça…

- Ah oui ? Dis-je fière de lui faire autant d'effets… au moins une chose que Jacob n'aura pas eu d'elle et moi si.

- Oui… c'est peut être le côté vampire et « être » bizarre ?

- Ou simplement parce que je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Plus que tout ! »

Nous nous embrassâmes encore, encore et encore… le temps était en suspension et j'en voulais maintenant plus. Doucement, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers de la piscine mais mon impatience prit vite le dessus. C'est donc à vitesse vampirique que je me dirigeai vers la villa.

« On va mettre de l'eau partout, articula Bella alors que nous montions les escaliers.

- On s'en fou ! Dis-je en reprenant sa bouche dans la mienne. »

Elle aussi avant très envie et appréciait ce que je lui proposais implicitement. Je pouvais sentir tout son corps vibrer contre le mien et sous mes mains. Dans ma chambre, je la posai brièvement sur ma table de bureau, renversant au passage quelques objets afin de lui ôter ses vêtements mouillés. En même temps, elle s'appliquait à faire de même avec ma chemise, posant de ci de là ses lèvres sur mon cou, ma clavicule, mes pectoraux… j'en devenais complètement dingue ! Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser ses mains sur ma ceinture, je la repris dans mes bras pour la plaquer contre la porte de mon placard… un peu trop violemment peut être :

« Aïe !

- Bella, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je … commençais-je alors qu'elle se frottait l'arrière de la tête.

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, dit-elle en repassant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Non, non… tu es sur que ça va ? Demandais-je inquiet en la reposant sur le sol pour examiner la bosse qui commençait déjà à se former sur son crâne. »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con ! Elle était humaine et je devais absolument caler cette information dans ma tête, quoi qu'il arrive ! Dans ma fougue, j'aurai très bien pu lui briser un ou plusieurs os, l'assommer complètement… ou même pire !

« Edward, stop ! Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en riant. Je vais bien… c'était certes un peu fort mais j'avoue que ça me plait, dit-elle aguicheuse en faisant glisser ses petites mains fragiles et douces sur la peau de mon torse.

- Bella, je m'en veux tellement je …

- Je te dis que c'est ok ! Alors oublie et ne gâche pas tout ! Dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus énervé.

- Visiblement, j'ai déjà tout gâché, répliquais-je sur le même ton. »

L'ambiance sensuelle et excitante s'était donc envolée aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête et oublier à quel point elle était fragile ? Nous nous regardâmes un instant et l'agacement qu'elle tentait de cacher commençait à pointer de plus en plus le bout de son nez. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sincèrement désolé…

« Tu ne comptes pas continuer ce que tu as commencé ? Me demanda-t-elle enfin, une pointe sarcastique et agacée dans la voix.

- Bella, je …

- C'est bon j'ai compris, me coupa-t-elle les paumes levées. Je… je vais prendre une douche chaude pour me réchauffer. »

Et sur ce, elle partit dans la salle de bain fâchée, me laissant comme un idiot dans mon jean qui dégoulinait toujours sur le sol de ma chambre. Je l'entendis ouvrir le robinet de la douche puis reconnu le bruit des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur sa peau. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… si seulement j'avais fais plus attention à ne pas la blesser !

Bella semblait déterminée à rester sous le jet d'eau chaude en restant immobile… elle devait être très déçue par moi et mon comportement. Etrangement, c'est Emmett qui me fit réagir et prendre conscience de ce que je devais exactement faire pour évoluer correctement :

« _T'es vraiment une lavette_ ! Entendis-je dans ses pensées.

- Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de nous laisser, chuchotai-je rapidement.

- _Oui mais je suis passé vite fait pour m'assurer que la miss était toujours entière… au cas où ton côté sanguinaire referait surface ! Mais visiblement je m'inquiétais pour rien vu que tu ne lui feras rien du tout, c'est claire !_

- Ta gueule Emmett !

- _Elle n'attend qu'une chose : que tu la rejoignes !_

- Et si je suis trop brusque et lui fait du mal ? Tu y as pensé ? En plus c'est une humaine… qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas se passer quelque chose d'inattendu voire de dangereux pour elle ?

- _Si c'était une humaine normale peut être… mais nous savons maintenant qu'elle est aussi bizarre que nous alors tant que tu n'essaies pas, ni toi ni personne d'autre ne sauront ce qu'il va se passer…_

- Oui mais…

- _Te cherches pas d'excuses bidons frangin… t'es qu'une mauviette et tu ne réussiras qu'une seule chose : la perdre !_ »

Il avait raison… je le savais et l'idée qu'elle me rejette et partent à tout jamais en sortant de cette fichue salle de bain me remis les idées en place et me donna le courage d'achever ce que j'avais commencé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt !

« Retourne près des autres ! Dis-je à Emmett en balançant le reste de mes vêtements à travers la pièce.

- _Y a pas de quoi p 'tit frère, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider !_

- Et merci… ajoutai-je doucement.

- _Tu es certain que ça ira_ ?

- Dégage ! »

Et c'est dans un éclat de rire d'ours que je l'entendis s'éloigner… je l'aimais quand même bien cet idiot !

Sans plus attendre, j'entrai dans la salle de bain. Elle était là, entièrement nue, les paumes contre le carrelage et laissant le jet d'eau chaude soulager les muscles de son dos. Au milieu de cette lumière tamisée et embuée, elle était encore plus belle ! Certes elle n'avait pas la taille mannequin mais plus je l'observais et plus je me rendais compte que ses rondeurs étaient ce plus qui la rendait aussi spéciale, envoutante… magnifique !

Doucement, je m'approchai derrière elle et plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches. Je fus étonné lorsqu'elle sursauta… elle ne m'avait pas entendu ou sentit arrivé.

« Ce n'est que moi, dis-je doucement à son oreille en collant mon bassin, et par la même occasion la longueur tendue de mon entre jambe, spécifiant ainsi mon désir, contre ses fesses rebondies.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle dans un souffle, calant son dos contre mon torse et tournant sa tête vers le bout de mon menton.

- Il me semblait que tu avais une sorte de radar ou de détecteur de présence… dis-je taquin voyant qu'elle ne semblait plus fâchée.

- J'avais l'esprit concentré ailleurs… ça t'arrive jamais à toi ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ? Demandai-je plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu viennes me rejoindre sous la douche, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon cou ce qui me donnait pleinement accès à une vue délicieuse sur ses seins fièrement dressés.

- Si j'avais la capacité de dormir, j'aurai sans doute vu la même chose que toi… Expliquai-je en lui embrassant le cou et l'épaule. »

Doucement, mes mains glissèrent sur l'entièreté de son corps. Les siennes faisaient exactement la même chose ce qui me procurait des sensations étrangement inconnues pour moi. Je n'étais pourtant pas vierge... et en plus, je me trouvais maladroit, ne sachant pas exactement ce que je pouvais faire ou pas, ce qui lui plairait ou pas, ce qui lui ferait du bien et non du mal… Avec toutes les autres, je ne pensais qu'à me satisfaire égoïstement. Là, je voulais qu'elle prenne autant plaisir que moi de cette première, et j'espérais pas la dernière, fois. Seulement, ne pas savoir capter dans ses pensées le moindre de ses désirs ne me facilitait pas la tâche. C'était pourtant le sort de tout un chacun mais je n'y étais pas habitué.

Bella semblait se poser beaucoup moins de questions que moi, se laissant parfois aller à mes caresses, s'appliquant à d'autres moments à me procurer du plaisir. A l'observer attentivement, je me rendis compte qu'elle se fiait à mes gémissements, signe que ce qu'elle faisait me procurait bien évidemment beaucoup de plaisir. Je fis donc de même et c'est naturellement que nous sortîmes de la douche, se séchâmes rapidement et mutuellement pour que je l'allonge doucement sur mon grand lit confortable et douillet.

J'appréhendais le moment où enfin, nos corps seraient en communion parfaite mais encore une fois, je devais admettre que se poser trop de questions ne servait à rien. Tout était facile et naturel avec Bella. Son corps était parfaitement conçu pour le miens. La sensation d'être en elle était merveilleuse et jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un… et au vu de ses cris, c'était probablement réciproque ! On s'aima ainsi pendant de longues heures, ne me sentant jamais rassasié d'elle et de son corps parfaitement enlacé au mien.

« J'avais un souvenir d'une « première fois » totalement minable et je m'étais dit que c'était dû au fait de ne pas connaître exactement ce que le partenaire aime ou pas, dit-elle dans un soupire alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre mon torse. »

Nous avions fait l'amour et profité des caresses de l'autre au moins six fois et ce n'est que parce que Bella semblait épuisée et que je ne lui avais pas encore une fois sauté dessus.

« Jacob était si nul que ça ? Demandais-je fière de moi.

- Non… non pas du tout, expliqua-t-elle en riant. Ne fais pas le fanfaron môsieur je suis un expert en tout ! C'est juste que pour notre première fois on était novice tous les deux et donc très maladroits et inexpérimentés. Toutefois, au fils des années et des expériences nouvelles testées, je dois avouer que c'était de mieux en mieux…

- Mieux qu'avec moi ? Demandais-je jaloux.

- Non… Si tu veux tout savoir, jamais je n'ai atteint un tel point de nirvana avec lui bien qu'il prenait attention à me satisfaire à chaque fois.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Pas du tout, rit-elle en se plaçant à califourchon sur mon ventre. Edward Cullen, je dois avouer que non seulement vous êtes le plus beau garçon qu'il m'ait été donné de voir mais qu'en plus, vous êtes le meilleur coup au lit que je n'ai jamais eu !

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de point de comparaison…

- Mais justement ! C'est moi qui devrais être jalouse et stressée ! Tu as eu dans ton lit une multitude de filles superbes qui n'ont rien à voir avec mon physique disgracieux et mon manque d'expérience justement…

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la coupai-je immédiatement pour la rassurer. Jamais… et je dis bien JAMAIS, je n'ai passé une telle nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'as complètement envoutée mademoiselle Swan et il est maintenant hors de question que vous me rejetiez car je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de vous !

- Je te l'avais dis que faire l'amour avec une fille bien en chair était meilleure, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Peut être mais une fois qu'on y a gouté, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! »

Elle m'embrassa alors tendrement et je lui rendis son baiser en essayant de lui insuffler toute la force de mon amour pour elle.

« Puis-je te poser une question délicate ? Demanda-t-elle en se rallongeant le long de mon flanc, traçant des petits cercles sur mon ventre.

- Oui bien sûr… tu sais que tu peux tout me demander voyons !

- Est-ce que ton entre jambe va retomber un jour ? Non sérieusement Edward je suis complètement naze moi !

- Génial ! Dis-je faussement choqué. Tu te plains que je ne veux pas aller de l'avant et après à peine une nuit tu râles déjà que tu es fatiguée ?

- Ne fait pas semblant d'être fâché, j'ai compris ton petit jeu ! Dit-elle en me frappant doucement les épaules. Et puis si tu veux te taper une humaine, tu dois bien te dire qu'il faut que tu la laisses se reposer !

- Je ne me tape pas une humaine ! Dis-je en lui bloquant les mains et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je fais l'amour à la plus merveilleuse fille de la terre !

- C'est gentil ça ! Dit-elle en m'embrassant le bout du nez. Tu dis ça à toutes tes conquêtes ?

- Tu es la première, dis-je sérieux… et à présent la seule, à tout jamais !

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite Roméo !

- Tu ne veux pas de moi? Demandais-je soudain inquiet.

- Oh que si ! Mais nos vies sont tellement étranges qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable en faisant des projets futurs… laissons ça à Alice et profitons de l'instant présent.

- Ok, dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau. »

Elle s'endormi quelques secondes plus tard dans mes bras alors que le jour pointait le bout de son nez. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que les autres membres de ma famille se permirent de rentrer à la maison. J'imagine qu'ils avaient entendu la fin de notre conversation et je les remerciai pour leur discrétion et leur respect. Après tout, je leur avais laissé moi-même la maison plus d'une fois. Il était donc normal qu'ils me renvoient l'appareil… mais je leur en étais reconnaissant tout de même.

Après une heure, je décidai de me lever et de m'occuper pour la laisser tranquille. Je n'étais pas vraiment du style à rester à rien faire pour regarder quelqu'un dormir… même si je l'avais fais plus d'une fois depuis notre arrivée à Forks et ma rencontre avec Bella. Ma famille avait raison : j'avais changé. Certes pour un mieux mais poussé à l'extrême, je n'étais plus moi et le fait que je décide de prendre ma vie en main m'avait permis de passer la plus merveilleuse nuit de toute mon existence… alors autant être moi le jour aussi.

Toutefois, je n'étais pas debout depuis bien longtemps lorsque je captai un message dans des pensées que je préférais pourtant ne pas entendre :

« Si Tanya savait ça, elle en serait écœurée… mais l'expérience est pourtant tentante ! Je devrais peut être y gouter aussi de cette façon là au lieu de me contenter de son sang. Le sexe et la luxure semblent être des points sensiblement bons chez cette petite garce… »

Non seulement, comment osait-il parler d'elle comme ça mais aussi l'insulter… Il n'était sans doute pas loin et je me précipitais au dehors pour essayer de l'attraper mais il m'échappa, encore une fois…

C'est donc dans un état de frustration intense que Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett me retrouvèrent en train de crier son nom au milieu de la forêt :

« James ! »


	24. Chapter 24 Menaces

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24 : menaces (BPV)<p>

Le soleil éclairait mes paupières alors que le sommeil me quittait petit à petit. Je savais parfaitement où je me trouvais : dans le grand lit d'Edward, face à l'immense baie vitrée surplombant la forêt dense et mystérieuse. J'étais tellement bien que je ne voulais absolument pas ouvrir les yeux, par peur de découvrir que tout ce que je venais de vivre n'était qu'un rêve. Certes, une multitude de nouvelles informations devaient m'inquiéter et me faire réfléchir sur ma vie, mon entourage et mon avenir. Mais la nuit avait tellement été magique que je ne pouvais garder en mon esprit que les merveilleux moments passés dans les bras d'Edward.

Je ne sais pas si mes émotions et mes sensations venaient du fait que mon amant était un être surnaturelle ou tout simplement parce que j'étais heureuse, mais le bien être m'envahissait comme jamais. A la pensée de ses mains caressant mon corps, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses doigts habiles dans mes cheveux et sur mon intimité, assouvie de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir rougir. Edward Cullen était vraiment parfait et je ne pouvais encore réellement croire que c'était avec moi qu'il voulait être. Mais une chose était sûr : j'étais inconditionnellement tombée amoureuse de lui.

Alors que j'étais encore plongée dans mes songes de la nuit, je senti le matelas s'enfoncer derrière moi et une main se glisser sous les draps pour rejoindre ma hanche, toujours dénudée.

« Je sais que tu ne dors plus, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, envoyant à mes narines son odeur divine.

- J'ai pourtant toujours l'impression de rêver, répondis-je en souriant, m'étirant comme un chat pour ensuite m'enrouler dans ses bras.

- Miss Swan, vous êtes une vraie marmotte, comptez-vous rester au lit toute la journée ?

- Si vous y êtes aussi monsieur Cullen, je crois bien que mes fesses ne quitteront pas ce matelas de toute la journée en effet, expliquais-je lui embrassant le cou.

- Oh je vois… maintenant que tu es reposée, tu es donc d'attaque pour le second round ?

- Peut-être même le troisième… dis-je aguicheuse avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. »

J'avais l'impression que chaque baiser était le premier : fort, intense, sensuel, magique et tout simplement divin. Comment avais-je pu me passer de ça durant tout ce temps à ses côtés ? Mais malgré moi, une ombre noir trottait dans ma tête : si jamais Edward décidait de ne plus jamais m'embrasser, je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Il dû sentir mon trouble car il mit fin à notre étreinte pour me poser la question :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien du tout… pourquoi ?

- Je te sentais passionnée et tout d'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose te perturbais…

- Oui excuse moi… je pensais simplement au fait que je ne supporterai pas si tu changeais d'avis et décidais de ne plus être, comment dire… intime avec moi ?

- Déjà accro hein ? Dit-il moqueur.

- Et bien, …

- Bella, ne fait pas ton air timide avec moi ! Tu sais très bien que je suis totalement dépendant de toi.

- Mais tu n'es pas resté près de moi quand je dormais cette fois…

- Je soigne ma nouvelle personnalité de « lavette »… et puis…

- Tu me l'as promis cette nuit : plus de secret ! Lui rappelai-je en comprenant parfaitement qu'il me cachait déjà quelque chose.

- J'ai repéré James qui rodait dans les parages et j'ai essayé de le suivre… mais en vain. J'ai perdu sa trace dans la forêt, m'expliqua-t-il en soupirant, tout en s'allongeant au travers du lit. Il doit avoir un véhicule car on perd son odeur tout d'un coup. »

Il avait à la fois l'air perdu, exaspéré, impuissant et en colère. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire car bizarrement, je me moquais parfaitement de la présence ou non de ce vampire sanguinaire dans les parages. Telle une petite gamine fleur bleue et amoureuse, rien d'autre que mon amour et ma passion pour Edward ne comptait à mon esprit. Je me rendais bien compte que c'était totalement insensé et dangereux mais mon instinct me disait, pour une fois, de profiter de l'instant présent et de me laisser vivre en profitant à fond de ce que le destin m'offrait. Jamais je n'avais été aussi immature et irresponsable… mais ça me faisait un bien fou.

« Et ça te fait rire en plus ? Me demanda Edward en se redressant sur les coudes, me faisant remarquer, par la même occasion qu'effectivement, j'avais un sourire bête sur les lèvres.

- Je ne vais pas en pleurer non plus !

-Justement ça me rassurerai peut être plus ! Ce monstre ne s'arrêtera pas avant de t'avoir mordue et vidée de ton sang, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oui mais tu ne le laisseras pas faire… n'est-ce pas ? Ajoutais-je dans un moment d'hésitation.

- Je vais tout faire pour et ma famille aussi bien évidemment. Cependant, il est malin et j'ai bien peur que …

- Stop ! Lui ordonnais-je en m'installant à califourchon sur lui. Pas de mauvaise conversation maintenant, je suis de trop bonne humeur que pour assombrir cette belle journée !

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la fille maussade, terne et de mauvais poil en permanence que j'ai mis dans mon lit hier soir ? D'ailleurs, avec la présence de James dans les parages, je m'attendais à ce que tu soi d'une humeur plutôt massacrante…

- Et bien c'est peut être l'effet de ton, … comment dire…, venin déposé à six reprises à l'intérieur de mon ventre qui joue un effet d'antidote ?

- Très drôle Bella ! D'ailleurs, tu ne te sens pas mal, pas de soucis quelconques… ?

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, dis-je enjouée, tout en plongeant sur ses lèvres pour les gouter, les sucer, les lécher… bref, leur donner autant de plaisir qu'elles ne m'en avait donné quelques heures plus tôt.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois, à la connaissance de Carlisle bien sûr, que la… « semence » du vampire se retrouve dans le corps fragile d'une humaine et il se peut qu'il agisse sur toi d'une manière ou d'une autre il va falloir faire attention à …

- Mais arrête un peu, monsieur rabat joie ! Je te dis que je me sens en super forme et prête à déplacer des montagnes… ou simplement ton corps sous le miens, lui expliquai-je en déboutonnant sa chemise rapidement.

- C'est peut être justement ça l'effet secondaire…

- Voilà… maintenant que notre petit Eddie va se faire violer dans sa propre chambre, cria Emmett du couloir, ce qui me refroidit aussitôt. »

J'avais presque oublié la présence des autres Cullen et de leur ouïe super méga développée.

« Il va falloir t'y faire, ris Edward en voyant ma tête. Il y a très peu d'intimité dans cette maison.

- Je vois ça, dis-je en m'affalant sur son torse tout en soupirant de frustration.

- On aura encore des moments à nous, ne t'inquiète pas ! Me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant les cheveux.

- J'imagine aussi que le reste du temps sera « surveillance » de ma petite personne.

- Tu as tout compris ! Aller debout ! La vie continue, tu l'as dis toi-même !

- Oui et je vais être en retard à la Push aussi ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'un pas trainant.

- Quoi ? Tu comptes aller travailler ? Tu sais que tu n'y es pas obligée ?

- Et qui va payer les factures et ma bouff hein ?

- Tu te poses encore la question ? Bella sérieusement, tu peux manger ici et pour ce qui est de ta maison, je m'en charge ok ?

- Il n'en est absolument pas question ! Je ne veux pas profiter de ton argent, criai-je en m'engouffrant dans la douche. Et puis, Billy et Rachel on besoin de moi, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. La saison de l'été est commencée et il y a beaucoup de monde à la taverne entre touristes et habitués en terrasse. C'est ma vie Edward, tu ne peux décemment pas la chambouler entièrement.

- Et si James te traque jusque là bas ? Tu es prête à risque la vie de tes amis ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Cullen ! Tu sais très bien que James ne m'attaquera pas en public et en plein jour. Il brille au soleil, lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as qu'à venir me protéger à la nuit tombée si je n'ai pas fini mon service et puis voilà. Il ne m'arrivera rien là bas, et tu le sais ! D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à ma maison, je compte bien y passer plus de temps qu'ici…

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en me rejoignant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que là bas, les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles pour t'entendre crier mon prénom dans un moment d'extase intense… dis-je moqueuse.

- Je te signale que tu as crié plus d'une fois le mien aussi ! Et puis, là bas, réellement seul… c'est dangereux.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour James d'une part… et parce que même si je me contrôle parfaitement, il y a toujours un risque que je te casse en plusieurs morceaux dans un moment de folie.

- Je sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

- Tu as plus confiance en moi que moi-même !

- C'est pour ça qu'on est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre… le rassurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Je t'aime Edward et pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose qui est importante. »

Après un long baiser et une douche riche en caresses intimes, Edward me conduisit à la Push où malgré tout, j'étais contente de retrouver mes petites habitudes. Ma vie avait tellement changé en si peu de temps que j'en avais presque le tournis. De plus, le beau temps faisait sortir les gens de chez eux et je n'eu à peine que quelques minutes par ci par là pour expliqué notre voyage en Croatie à Rachel. Le soir tombé, Edward et Emmett vinrent s'installer au bar et attendirent que Billy me permette de rentrer chez moi… et ce fut ainsi pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent.

Le jour, je travaillais, avec parfois quelques petites visites de l'un ou l'autre des Cullen. Et le soir, en semaine du moins, je passais tout mon temps avec Edward chez moi… dans mon lit. Je n'étais jamais rassasiée de lui et il ne semblait jamais l'être de moi. Les week-ends, je finissais d'office plus tard et était souvent fatiguée. Du coup, on passait un peu plus de temps la nuit dans la grande villa accompagné des Cullen au complet. Cette famille était formidable et j'en faisais à présent partie. Nous passions de longues heures à faire des recherches dans les vieux manuscrits de Carlisle afin de déterminer ce que j'étais réellement. Emmett se lassait souvent le premier de ses lectures et il s'employait alors à taquiner un maximum de personnes afin de s'adonner à une quelconque autre activité plus ludique.

Durant tout ce temps, nous n'avions plus du tout repéré la trace de James à proximité. Il n'avait sans doute pas laissé tomber et ce répit ne présageait en réalité rien de bon… il préparait probablement un plan quelconque. La seule chose qui, dans ce petit train train quotidien me manquait le plus, c'était de ne plus passer autant de temps avec Paul et Emily. Leah, qui bien évidemment ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'eux durant toutes les vacances, les avait envoyés passer l'été chez les parents de Sam, dans le sud de la France. Certes, leurs grands parents étaient des personnes formidables, bien plus protecteurs et soucieux du bien être de leurs petits enfants que Sam et Leah, mais ils étaient aussi loin de moi. Ils me manquaient cruellement même si, selon Alice, il valait mieux qu'ils soient loin pour ne pas que James ne leur fasse du mal pour m'atteindre. Heureusement, et contrairement à ma propre mère, j'avais régulièrement des nouvelles.

Renée aurait pu disparaître de la planète terre que je n'en serais sans doute même pas informée. Elle était ma mère et je l'aimais, enfin je crois… mais l'amour qu'Esmée et le reste du clan m'apportait m'était devenu tellement cher, que je préférais ne plus me soucier des personnes pour qui je ne comptais que très peu.

Un soir, alors que nous rentrions main dans la main chez moi, nous trouvâmes un mot épinglé sur la porte. Edward se raidit immédiatement et se mit à épier intensément les alentours mais il n'y avait plus personne.

_« As-tu demandé à ton chéri_

_ce qu'il allait advenir de son clan_

_si jamais les Volturi_

_prenaient connaissance de ton existence ?_

_J. »_

James était donc de retour… Je cherchais dans ma mémoire et me rappelait vaguement avoir entendu prononcer le terme « Volturi » lorsque j'étais dans mon « semi-coma », épiant la conversation d'Edward et son père à l'hôpital. Mais j'étais en réalité bien incapable de dire ce qu'ils étaient.

« Qui sont les Volturi Edward ? Je me souviens t'avoir entendu en parler avec Carlisle mais…

- Pas ici, me coupa-t-il tout en continuant d'observer partout autour de nous. Allons tout de suite à la villa ! »

Sans rien ajouté de plus, il me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et me fit assoir avant de prendre le volant et de filler vers le clan Cullen. Là, en grande réunion habituelle, nous nous installâmes tous dans le grand salon et c'est Carlisle qui prit le premier la parole et m'expliqua tout ce que je devais savoir. Que retenir de tout cela ? Que les Volturi étaient comme des rois, faisant leurs propres lois. Etant inflexibles sur le fait que l'identité des vampires devaient à tout prix rester secrète, ils étaient prêt et même aptes, de par leur « armée », à éliminer tout être transgressant leurs règles. Ils étaient, depuis de nombreuses années, en quêtes de ranger Alice et Edward dans leur camp afin de devenir encore plus invincibles qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Pour Carlisle, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, non seulement le fait d'apprendre mon existence, en tant qu'humaine au courant de leur secret, leur donnait un bon prétexte pour anéantir la famille, mais en plus, lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte à quel point j'étais « spéciale », et peut être même dangereuse pour eux, ils n'hésiteraient pas à m'enfermer, me torturer et faire en sorte de découvrir si effectivement j'étais une menace quelconque avant de se débarrasser de moi… sauf si bien évidemment je me rangeait à leur côté pour asseoir davantage leur pouvoir.

Pour la première fois, Carlisle avait été franc et n'avait pas cherché à m'épargner quant au danger que représentaient les Volturi. Toutefois, je devais avouer qu'ils me faisaient froid dans le dos… bizarrement bien plus que James lui-même. J'avais donc encore une fois besoin de m'isoler pour faire le point sur tout ça. Edward ne chercha même pas à m'accompagner lorsque je sorti et marchai jusqu'au cimetière. Il avait enfin compris mon mode de fonctionnement mais je n'étais pas stupide : je savais parfaitement qu'il me surveillerait de loin.

Arrivée devant la tombe de Jacob, et comme à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin, je me mis à lui parler et à lui raconter, tout comme la dernière fois, tous ce qui chamboulait ma vie. Le fait de parler à voix haute des vampires, de James et des Volturi m'aidait à faire le point sur la situation et à y réfléchir de façon objective. Un peu comme si mon Jake me répondait et me disait quoi faire, j'avais maintenant l'impression qu'effectivement, ma vie était en danger et que quelle que soit l'être surnaturel que j'étais et quelle que soit mon pouvoir, j'étais amenée à agir sur l'histoire… mais comment ? Quand ? Et pourquoi moi ? Qu'étais-je réellement sensée faire ? J'étais capable d'agir sur les vampires mais je le faisais sans même m'en rendre compte… Tout ceci était vraiment très compliqué !

Le lendemain, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une garde rapprochée. Les Cullen se relayèrent toute la journée à la Push pour me surveiller… et essayer de trouver James, par la même occasion. Même Billy qui pourtant ne disait jamais rien et ne s'immisçait pas directement dans ma vie privée remarqua la situation et me posa une multitude de questions que j'éludais l'une après l'autre avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Il était ma famille depuis toujours et j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui mentir… et le fait qu'il s'en rende compte sans pour autant m'en vouloir me peinait encore plus. Il me donna alors ma journée du lendemain. Il disait que j'avais besoin de me reposer des semaines chargées qui venaient de s'écouler. J'en profitai pour faire un peu de peinture…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces pinceaux ? D'où viennent ces pots de peintures ? Me demanda Edward perplexe le lendemain matin en me voyant fourrager dans l'ancien atelier de bricolage de mon père, dans le fond de son garage.

- Tiens, prend ces bâches qui sont là, elles protègeront les meubles, lui demandais-je alors que je me dirigeais déjà vers le salon.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! Me gronda-t-il mais en m'aidant toutefois à installer le matériel.

- La dernière fois que Renée est rentrée à la maison, elle a été acheter cette peinture en disant que la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendrait, elle s'attaquerait à donner un coup de frais au salon.

- Et ?

- Et bien connaissant Renée, c'était un sous entendu pour dire « Bella, tu as intérêt à repeindre le salon avant mon retour »…

- Mais elle ne t'a pas demandé de le faire ?

- Non, mais ma mère fonctionne comme ça ! Elle ne demande jamais rien mais fait une multitude de sous entendus… si tu ne comprends pas tant pis pour toi : tu te prendras un savon terrible parce que tu n'as pas fait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oui mais comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'elle a en tête si elle ne dit rien ?

- C'est une question d'habitude…ça fait dix-sept ans que je la connais et avec le nombre d'engueulades que je me suis prises parce que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose qu'elle ne m'avait effectivement pas demandé, je suis devenue experte dans la compréhension de ses attentes !

- Mon don te serait bien utile avec ta mère.

- Ca tu l'as dit ! Mais bon voilà…. On la changera plus à son âge. »

Su ce, Edward m'aida à bouger les meubles… enfin, il les déménagea tout seul et avec une facilité déconcertante et nous nous attaquâmes chacun à un mur, Green Day à fond dans la pièce. Edward avait une voix magnifique et chantait tellement bien que j'aurai pu l'écouter des heures sans rien faire d'autres… ce qu'il remarqua rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, au lieu de travailler ?

- Je profite du spectacle, dis-je malicieuse en lui souriant amoureusement. »

Il portait un petit débardeur moulant blanc sur un jeans un peu troué qui lui descendait légèrement sur les hanches. Les muscles de ses bras nus se contractaient avec les mouvements du rouleau à peinture et sa chute de rein était tout simplement parfaite, accompagnée de son sourire ravageur et d'une blancheur envoutante sous ses yeux émeraudes pétillants.

« En plus, quand tu chantes, ta voix m'ensorcelle et je ne sais plus rien faire d'autre car mon esprit est complètement charmé ! Expliquai-je en rougissant malgré moi.

- Ah oui ? Et est-ce que toi, tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux être jolie dans cette vieille chemise trop grande et ce short en jeans ? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi, un pinceau à la main.

- C'est gentil ça, dis-je en m'avançant aussi vers lui afin de lui voler un baiser… ou deux.

- Mais je crois que tu serais encore plus jolie avec ceci… dit-il en barbouillant mon nez d'une touche de peinture.

- Oh mais ça, tu vas me le payer ! »

Et je me vengeai en déroulant mon rouleau sur son bras. En guide de réponse, j'eu droit à un autre coup de pinceau sur ma joue et c'est ainsi que s'engagea une bataille que j'étais certaine de perdre mais qui m'amusait terriblement. Ce moment de « gaminerie » me rappelait ma complicité avec Jacob. J'aimais voir Edward détendu et son regard ne pouvait trahir tour l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, ce qui gonflait mon orgueil au plus au point. Je fini donc perdante, le dos collé contre le mur encore frais et le corps d'Edward qui était quand même pas mal recouvert de couleur également. Il s'empara alors de mes lèvres et c'est dans un baiser passionné, le sourire aux lèvres, que nous laissâmes tomber nos pinceaux et rouleaux afin de nous blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Son corps était tellement solide que je ne sentais même pas la différence avec le mur derrière moi… il me souleva alors et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, son bassin à présent collé à mon entre jambe. J'avais envie de lui et il avait envie de moi, c'était plus qu'évident. Nous étions obsédés l'un de l'autre et nos corps ne semblaient jamais être rassasiés… pour notre plus grand plaisir !

C'est alors que notre séance de peinture prenait un tournant tout autre qu'on sonna à la porte…

« Eh merde ! Soufflai-je frustrée de devoir m'arrêter dans l'inspection du cou d'Edward avec ma bouche. »

Il m'avait reposée par terre et l'on pouvait voir la trace de mon corps sur le mur qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt serré afin de me faire profiter des mouvements érotiques de son corps. Je ne remarquai pas immédiatement le changement d'humeur et de regard d'Edward car je me précipitais déjà vers la porte pour congédier, le plus rapidement possible, notre imposteur et reprendre ce que nous avions commencé (et je ne pensais pas à la peinture…).

« Je me débarrasse du visiteur et prépare toi Cullen car je compte bien t'emmener au plus point du paradis ! Criai-je en traversant le couloir, ne me rendant toujours pas compte qu'Edward, abasourdi, n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Non Bella attend, me demanda-t-il enfin… »

Mais trop tard… j'avais ouvert la porte.

Il me fallu une fraction de seconde pour reconnaître la personne qui était devant moi, pourtant de dos.

Tout à coup, je senti que j'avais chaud, très chaud… et ensuite froid. Des frissons parcouraient l'entièreté de mon corps et j'eu la confirmation de l'identité de notre visiteur lorsqu'il se retourna et me regarda de ses grands yeux noirs.

J'avais l'impression à la fois de rêver et de faire le pire des cauchemars. Combien de fois avais-je souhaité et prier pour le revoir, pour qu'il soit là ?

Le temps s'était arrêté, suspendu dans l'intimité du moment et mon air de stupéfaction le fit légèrement sourire. Il n'y a que lui pour rire dans un moment pareil.

J'eu ensuite un moment d'hésitation mais non, je ne pouvais me tromper. Certes il était plus grand, plus costaux, plus bronzé aussi et ses cheveux étaient plus court mais je le connaissais que trop bien pour ne pas le reconnaitre, c'était bien lui. Je ne savais quoi dire, la bouche à moitié ouverte…

« Salut Bella »

Et c'est au son de sa voix que mon esprit me lâcha complètement.

Je senti mes jambes fléchir et les mains, sans doute d'Edward, me rattraper alors que je m'affalais sur le sol, telle une poupée de chiffon, juste avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Il était là…

Devant ma porte…

Bien vivant.

Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit là… ?

Mon ami…

Mon frère…

Mon amour…

Mon amant …

Jacob !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avouez que celle-là, vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! Et pourtant, il va être la clé du mystère (enfin en partie). <strong>_

_**A bientôt :-)**_


	25. Chapter 25 He's come back

_**Désolée désolée pour l'attente… j'avais promis des chapitres plus court et une fin proche mais au final, je n'ai pas avancé bcp…même pas du tout (ou presque). De plus, j'ai longuement hésité sur le choix de la « tête pensante » pour ce chapitre… je l'ai même commencé dans la tête d'Edward. Puis je l'ai recommencé dans la tête d'Emmett non seulement car ça faisait longtemps, mais le fait qu'Edward puisse lire dans la tête de Jacob compliquait un peu mes dialogues avec les fameuses explications attendues quant à sa « résurrection ». Avec Emmett, c'est plus léger et plus facile…**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 : he's come back (EmPV)<p>

Qu'est-ce que la vie pouvait être belle !

Depuis qu'Edward avait enfin trouvé sa moitié et s'était lancé à la poursuite de son bonheur, tout était calme et tranquille. Notre installation n'avait jamais été aussi rapide et je pense que nous n'avions jamais été aussi amoureux, Rose et moi. En réalité, s'était le cas pour chacun des couples de la famille et Carlisle était persuadé que nous devions tout ce bien être à l'influence de Bella.

Lorsqu'on ne chassait pas, on passait beaucoup de temps à essayer de trouver ses origines pour découvrir si oui ou non elle avait été créée sur terre pour notre bien… ou notre perte. Jusqu'à présent, rien de neuf n'avait été découvert et je devais avouer que je trouvais cette tâche de plus en plus ennuyeuse. Mais c'était sans compter les rebondissements qui allaient tout chambouler encore une fois dans notre existence… et même si je n'avais pas le don d'Alice, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait y avoir de l'action !

Nous étions occupé, Rose, Carlisle et moi à faire l'entretient de la Mercedes lorsque le portable de mon père sonna. Edward ne dit pas grand-chose mais au son de sa voix et au vu de son inhabituelle hésitation, nous savions parfaitement qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal…

« Papa… venez à la maison de Bella… tous… au plus vite ! »

En moins de trois minutes, nous étions tous arrivés sur place et ce que l'on vit nous amena tout un tas d'interrogations : qui était ce jeune homme ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi Edward ne nous avait-il pas dit d'être plus prudent quant à notre arrivée rapide ? Pourquoi Bella était-elle évanouie et surtout pourquoi ses deux observateurs l'avaient-ils laissée sur le carrelage froid de l'entrée au lieu de la porter à l'intérieur ?

« Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Alice légèrement abasourdie.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait encore… chuchota rapidement Carlisle. »

Rose et Jasper s'étaient figés. Esmée regardait à la fois Edward et Carlisle, l'air inquiète… en gros j'étais encore le seul à n'avoir rien compris ! Pour ne pas encore passer pour un crétin, j'attendis que quelqu'un prenne la parole mais personnes ne le fit. Le jeune homme ne nous regardait pas, il était absorbé dans la contemplation du visage sans activité de Bella.

« Bon ok, est-ce que l'on va attendre ainsi sans bouger qu'elle revienne à elle ou est-ce qu'on va l'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé ? Proposais-je plus pour casser le silence intelligemment que pour le bien être propre de Bella. »

Seulement, Edward et le jeune homme s'avancèrent en même temps pour soulever Bella et s'engagea alors un combat dans leur regard sur celui qui allait la porter… Je savais parfaitement qu'Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées de l'autre mais j'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement car je n'y comprenais rien du tout.

« Laisse le faire Edward, demanda Alice en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

- Non ! Répondit-il sans cesser de regarder l'humain, les crocs quasi sortis.

- Si Edward, pense à Bella… essaya Carlisle ».

Mon petit frère détourna enfin le regarde pour le plonger dans celui de notre père et il se résigna lorsqu'il jeta un œil à Alice, voyant sans doute dans ses pensées un avenir quelconque, surement négatif. Il se recula et laissa transporter sa belle vers l'intérieur de la maison, nous tous sur ses talons.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer une forme bizarre dans la peinture fraiche qui recouvrait maintenant un des murs du salon. Après réflexion, je me rendis compte que c'était la forme du corps de Bella qui était ainsi dessinée…

« Ohhhlala mes cochons ! On ne s'ennuie pas en faisant un peu de peinture à ce que je vois ! Sifflais-je en riant. »

Mais mon rire se coupa net lorsque sept paires d'yeux me fusillèrent pour me faire taire. Je comprenais la réaction d'Edward, mais des autres… ?

« Bon ok, je sais… pas besoin d'un don particulier pour savoir que vous pensez tous que je suis un crétin ! Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? M'énervais-je.

- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ce qu'il est ? Et qui il est ? Ouvre les yeux et regarde les photos de famille… Me souffla Jasper, sérieux.

- Qui ? Lui ? Demandai-je en le pointant du menton. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Vu l'origine, j'imagine un cousin à Rachel mais en quoi serait-il quelque chose d'autre ?

- Je suis son frère et non son cousin, dit-il entre ses dents et en me lançant un regard noir et furieux.

- Ah bon ? Il me semblait qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul frère pourtant ?

- Justement ! Me dit Rose en me faisant des grands yeux comme pour me faire comprendre autre chose…

- Oh… dis-je en réfléchissant après quelques secondes… ooohhh ! Dis-je enfin en comprenant qui il était.

- Et tu n'as pas remarqué l'odeur enfin Emmett ? Me souffla rapidement Rosalie. »

Je me concentrais alors sur mon odorat et me rendit compte, qu'effectivement, Jacob avait une drôle d'odeur qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose… mais…

« Il est perspicace votre copain, commenta le jeune indien. Les suceurs de sang ne sont donc pas si rapides et malin que ce qu'on m'en a dit ! »

Il savait qui on était… pas bon ça ! Il me fallu encore quelque secondes pour me souvenir enfin de tout ce que cet être devait m'inspirer… et je comprenais alors maintenant la réaction des autres.

« Mais comment…

- Non Emmett ne dit rien, me coupa Edward qui avait sans doute lu dans mes pensées. Il ne nous veut pas de mal… pour l'instant. Il vaut mieux attendre que Bella soit revenue à elle pour s'engager dans des explications. »

J'avais l'impression que mon frère avait prit trente ans de plus dans son regard. Et visiblement, l'esprit de l'indien ne lui était pas fermé comme pour celui de Bella… qu'allions nous apprendre de si grave mis à part qu'un mort ne l'était pas toujours ? S'était pourtant une chose que nous, vampires, savions parfaitement !

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître pour toi, je suis médecin, dis Carlisle à l'attention de Jacob qui c'étais placé à côté de Bella sur le canapé, tous ses gestes reflétant la protection.

- Je sais…

- Ah oui ? Interrogea Carlisle surpris. »

Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais au vu du regard suppliant d'Edward, il ne demanda aucune autre explication.

« Pourrais-tu me laisser l'examiner et m'assurer qu'elle va bien ? »

Il jaugea quelques secondes mon père, puis s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser un peu de place.

« Elle a perdu connaissance depuis longtemps ?

- Je t'ai appelé tout de suite après, expliqua Edward inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait tourner de l'œil exactement ?

- Moi, souffla Jacob, visiblement attristé de la situation.

- Je vois, dis Carlisle en vérifiant les constantes de Bella.

- En même temps, y a de quoi… chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. »

Ouvrir la porte sur son ex que l'on croit mort depuis plus d'un an… y a de quoi se sentir mal non ?

« Crois-tu qu'elle nous entende tout comme lorsqu'elle était dans le coma suite à son accident de voiture ? Demanda Esmée.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, admis Carlisle, frustré de ne pas être plus compétent avec Bella et son étrange corps.

- Oh Bella ma chérie, s'il te plait, reviens nous, chuchota alors Esmée. »

Nous attendîmes ainsi pendant encore dix bonnes minutes avant que Bella ne nous montre un signe de vie. Petit à petit, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda chacun d'entre nous qui étions penchés au dessus d'elle. Arrivé à Edward, son visage s'illumina et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rayonnant et passionné. Elle semblait avoir oublié le pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée là. Edward lui prit la main en la regardant amoureusement mais Jacob ne semblait pas content de cet échange émotionnel ce qui le fit se redresser davantage pour que Bella le voit. Son regard à elle se métamorphosa alors en une fraction de seconde. Un tas d'émotions diverses la traversaient et j'étais bien incapable de dire si elle se rendait réellement compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Etait-elle contente ? Ca aussi, je n'aurais su le dire…

« Jacob ! Souffla-t-elle en se redressant tel un pantin dans sa boîte. Oh Jacob… répéta-t-elle en quittant Edward pour se jeter dans les bras de l'indien, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. »

Il lui redonna son étreinte et semblait se nourrir de son odeur, le visage dans ses cheveux à elle. Edward semblait anéanti, au bord d'un précipice dans lequel il était en chute libre… pauvre vieux. Passer plus de cent ans sans jamais connaître l'amour et se le voir échapper en si peu de temps, c'était dur et je ne pouvais que compatir. Bella pleurait à chaude larme contre le torse de son ami, ne cessant de répéter, telle une litanie, son prénom.

Puis tout d'un coup, elle s'écarta vivement, posa d'abord ses mains sur les épaules de Jacob, lui caressa la joue et… lui décrocha un coup de poing que même Mike Tyson pouvait jalouser et c'est en se massant la main qui devait lui être douloureuse qu'elle repoussa à la fois Edward qui s'inquiétait pour ses doigts et qu'elle cria à s'époumoner :

« Jacob Black ! Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?

- Bella je…

- Te faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous alors que tu es là, bien vivant et semble-t-il en bonne santé !

- Bella … Essaya-t-il encore une fois avant de se taire par le simple regard glacial et pénétrant de Bella qui lui intimait de ne rien ajouter pour l'instant… s'était mieux pour sa survie à mon avis.

- Te rends-tu compte de toute la peine que tu m'as infligée ? Mais je ne serai qu'une sale égoïste comme toi si je ne parlais pas du mal que tu as fait subir à ta famille et plus particulièrement à ton père ! Comment as-tu pu ? Redemanda-t-elle en le frappant à nouveau de toutes ses minuscules forces, Jacob se protégeant comme il le pouvait de ses bras. Et où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai été anéantie et c'est parce que je m'accorde une nouvelle vie et un nouveau bonheur que tu réapparais ?

- Mais laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer, lui demanda-t-il en criant lui aussi pour se faire entendre. »

Alors qu'Edward semblait reprendre des couleurs à la vue de Bella s'acharnant à frapper et hurler sur le pauvre Jacob qui ne savait pas en placer une, chaque vampire présent retenait sa respiration attendant le dénouement de toute cette histoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais même s'il devait m'inspirer du dégout et de la méfiance, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais m'entendre parfaitement avec cet indien. Au vu de ses réflexions et de ses tentatives pour calmer Bella, j'avais un peu l'impression de me voir à travers lui… c'était étrange et fascinant.

« Tu n'est qu'un imbécile heureux Jacob Black ! Continuait Bella en se défoulant et en laisser éclater sa colère.

- Mais bon sang, vas-tu enfin te taire et me laisser parler ! J'ai une explication logique et si je suis revenu c'est uniquement pour toi !

- Laisse-le parler, intervint enfin Edward.

- Quoi ? Cria-t-elle en cessant enfin de gesticuler dans tous les sens. »

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon frère, elle se calma enfin et son regard ce fit plus doux, au grand soulagement de ce pauvre Edward, anéanti par la jalousie… même moi je pouvais le percevoir et le comprendre… et rien qu'à voir la tête de Jasper qui avait dû mal à contenir toutes les émotions, ça devait être douloureux. D'un autre côté, Bella s'était jetée au départ dans les bras de Jacob mais n'avait pas cherché à l'embrasser, un peu comme on pourrait le faire avec un ami, un frère… mais pas un amoureux.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute, finit-elle par dire à Jacob, tout en s'installant auprès d'Edward qui esquissa malgré lui un sourire de soulagement à la voir près de lui et non pas près de l'autre.

- Souhaitez-vous que nous vous laissions ? Demanda poliment mon père, bien que la curiosité fasse frissonner sa voix.

- Je crois qu'au vu des circonstances, vous avez plutôt intérêt à entendre tout ce que j'ai à dire.

- Comment ça ? Tu les connais maintenant ? Et puis…

- Isabella Marie Swan bon sang mais tu va enfin me laisser oui ? Au moins en un an je peux constater que n'as pas changé ! S'emporta un peu Jacob.

- Pas changé ? Pas changé ? Répéta-t-elle en ruant de nouveau sur lui. Mais forcément tu n'étais pas la pour voir à quel point j'étais malheureuse, déprimée et seul ! Et comme oses-tu… »

Et c'était reparti. Il était vraiment idiot le gamin car il devait du coup réussir à calmer à nouveau Bella pour pouvoir enfin avoir droit à une explication. Je sentais que Jazz essayait de calmer la situation mais la colère de Bella était telle que son « bouclier » anti-dons de vampire semblait plus affecter mon frère que l'inverse.

C'est finalement mon père qui pris la situation en main pour la calmer et laisser enfin l'indien en placer une. La sagesse mais aussi l'autorité dont mon père pouvait faire preuve parfois remis les idées en place de Bella pour qu'elle se pose et écoute enfin.

« Voilà. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens , j'ai eu pendant quelques jours pas mal de fièvre et je me suis senti assez mal.

- Oui, c'était quelques semaines avant ton accident et le médecin a dit que c'était un virus et que ça passerait tout seul, continua Bella… malgré elle, elle ne pouvait se taire.

- En fait, quelques jours plus tard, j'étais parti dans la forêt pour me dégourdir les jambes quand j'eu l'impression d'entendre des voix. Mais ce n'était pas réel, je m'en rendais compte. J'ai d'abord cru que mon virus n'était pas parti et que finalement ma fièvre me faisait déliré mais je me suis rendu compte que la nature avait sa propre voix et qu'elle me guidait vers quelque chose. J'ai marché longtemps, m'enfonçant encore et encore dans l'immensité de la forêt guidé par les arbres et les feuilles. Oh je sais ce que tu vas dire : j'étais fiévreux et peut être même bourré mais je n'avais rien bu et tous mes sens étaient comme super développés. J'avais l'impression de changer au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Soudain, j'aperçu un truc bouger au loin et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je suis devenu autre chose… je m'étais transformé. »

Nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres et maintenant, même Bella n'essayait pas de l'arrêter ou de le couper. Le temps était suspendu et nous étions tous curieux de savoir la suite.

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il m'arrivait mais lorsque j'aperçu un énorme loup en face de moi, mon instinct primitif me dicta d'attaquer et de me protéger… puis je compris son message. On se parlait…

- Attend, le coupa Bella, je ne comprends pas… tu voulais attaquer un loup géant mais il t'a parlé ?

- Oui… et il m'a fallu un certain temps avant que je ne me rende compte qu'en fait nous étions semblable et que c'est sans doute pour ça que je le comprenais.

- Semblable comme… ? Insista Bella, le regard à la fois interrogateur et abasourdi.

- J'étais moi aussi devenu loup ! Je sais que c'est dingue et j'étais à la fois perdu et effrayé. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais devenu comme ça. Alors le loup m'expliqua. J'étais le digne descendant des Quileutes et mon destin était tout tracé. Je devais devenir loup pour protéger les humains des suceurs de sang. Il m'expliqua que devenir loup était une volonté et que je pouvais reprendre apparence humaine. J'avoue que sur le moment, j'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui. J'ai couru le plus vite possible tout en me constatant que mes capacités étaient vraiment surnaturelles. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je suis redevenu humain. Je suis rentré chez moi et ai essayé d'en parlé à Billy mais je n'ai pas pu… comment allait-il me croire ? Je lui ai donc posé des questions sur nos ancêtres et nos légendes. Il est resté vague et bien que je savais ne pas avoir rêvé, j'avais l'impression que si je parlais de tout cela, on me prendrait pour un fou.

- Et moi ? Demanda Bella d'un air vexé. On a toujours été un tout Jacob ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait par de tout ça à moi ?

- Et comment je pouvais ? J'avais l'impression que tu ne me croirais pas. Je sais que par le passé je ne prenais pas grand-chose au sérieux et tu étais toujours là pour me recadrer mais comment aurais-tu pu me croire ? Moi qui t'ai fait tant de blague et t'ai raconté tant de conneries rien que pour t'embêter ou te faire rire ? J'étais complètement paumé et rappel toi, à ce moment là j'avais parfois l'impression que tu soupirais à me supporter. J'étais un vrai gamin je le sais et cette année m'a fait plus mûrir qu'en dix-huit an auparavant. J'avais peur de te perdre… et finalement c'est ce qui est arrivé mais je pensais au départ que ce n'étais pas uniquement ma faute.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Bella légèrement attendrie par ces aveux.

- Les jours qui ont suivis, j'ai essayé de redevenir loup, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Lorsque j'étais dans la forêt, bizarrement, je me sentais bien, chez moi, calme et détendu. Tu étais occupée à réviser les examens et tu n'as donc rien remarqué de tout cela. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je pris finalement la décision d'essayé de retrouver le loup que jamais rencontré. Et c'est justement au moment où je le cherchais qu'il est apparu. Il m'expliqua qu'il attendait que je fasse le premier pas cette fois, qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Il m'expliqua alors que les Dieux l'avaient envoyé pour m'enseigner mon devoir et qu'il fallait alors que je le suive, que je quitte ma vie pour accomplir ma tâche. Sur le moment, j'étais abasourdi et je voulu en savoir plus sur ce fameux devoir que les Dieux voulaient de moi mais il ne m'appris rien de plus, précisant que chaque chose devait s'apprendre en son temps.

- Et c'est ainsi que tu nous à quitté… chuchota Bella, captivée par le récit comme nous tous.

- Au début, continua-t-il, je ne voulais pas. J'ai protesté et j'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je laisse ma famille et surtout toi comme ça, sans aucune explication. Je suis reparti à l'entrée de la forêt, où j'avais laissé ma moto et j'ai roulé pour oublier toute cette étrange histoire. Puis ce randonneur a surgit de nulle part et je l'ai percuté sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Nous nous sommes retrouvés au fond du ravin tous les deux, ma moto nous ayant suivit. Il était totalement défiguré mais bizarrement, il me ressemblait un peu physiquement : même taille, même cheveux, même peau indienne. Je ne le connaissais pas et je ne savais pas du tout d'où il pouvait venir mais lui était totalement amoché et mort tandis que moi, j'étais indemne, sans la moindre égratignure et bien vivant. Le loup est alors de nouveau arrivé et il s'est transformé en humain. Il était âgé et indien. Il m'expliqua que les Dieux m'avait envoyé ce randonneur pour prendre ma place. J'étais en colère et il me fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'en réalité, c'était ma porte de sortie pour m'évanouir dans la nature et partir sans pour autant vous laisser d'explications : mort à vos yeux, vous pouviez continuer à vivre sans vous préoccuper de me chercher. C'était ma moto et il me ressemblait. Avec le visage explosé dans l'accident, on ne pouvait faire aucune différence avec moi et ça marcha. J'appris donc à vivre dans et avec la nature et mon « professeur ». Il m'enseigna à me transformer en loup à ma guise et à survivre. Au début, je restais dans les environs de Forks car je n'arrivais pas à vous laisser. J'ai vu à quel point tu souffrais Bella et je te jure que je ressentais la douleur que je t'infligeais au centuple ! J'ai assisté à mon propre enterrement et par la suite, dès que tu allais au cimetière pour « me parler », je t'observais à couvert des arbre en n'ayant qu'une seule envie : venir te dire toute la vérité.

- C'était donc toi… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, contente d'avoir enfin une explication sur le fait qu'elle se sentait épiée. Elle était aussi émue de toute cette confession.

- Tu regardais souvent dans ma direction mais je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir. Tu as toujours eu un instinct étrange et j'étais plutôt terre à terre, c'est vrai. Mais avec tout ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais même prêt à croire que tu pourrais comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe. Mais il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle. Alors pour mon bien et pour avancer dans mon apprentissage, il proposa de partir loin, de revenir aux sources et à la terre des Quileute.

-Si je puis me permettre, intervint timidement Carlisle, ce « il », ce « professeur »… c'est ?

- Mon aieulle , Ephraïm Black.

- Il est donc toujours de se monde ? Demanda Calisle très intéressé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait pourtant décidé de se retirer…

- Oui il m'a raconté votre amitié et c'est uniquement pour cela que je n'ai pas débarqué à l'instant où j'ai appris que Bella connaissait l'existence des vampires. Il sait parfaitement que vous n'être plus une menace pour les humains vu qu'il a beaucoup travaillé avec vous il y a de ça plusieurs décennies… mais il sait également que vous n'êtes pas les seuls vampires sur cette terre et finalement, après réflexion, il a préféré attendre un autre moment pour tirer une bonne fois pour toute sa révérence.

- Une seconde, demanda Bella en secouant la tête comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans le flot d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Jacob, tu es donc à la fois un homme mais aussi un loup dont les origines ancestrales font que tu est capable de rester en vie aussi longtemps que tu le veux vu que ton arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière… et je ne sais pas encore combien de fois arrière grand-père est toujours en vie et t'enseigne ainsi à combattre les vampires… Suis-je donc la seule mortelle ici ? Et comment savais-tu que j'avais rencontré des vampires ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit…

- Hein ?

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, à partir du moment où tu t'adresse à moi, je t'entends… où que je soi. Mais pour ça il faut que je soi un loup bien évidemment.

- Oui bien évidemment…. Commença-t-elle comme si c'était naturel et logique avant de s'emporter : Jacob Black tu vas me rendre folle !

- Ben quoi ? J'en peux rien et c'est la vérité.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Carlisle… Qu'en pense Ephraïm ?

- Il n'en sait rien non plus, c'est la première fois qu'il voit un tel phénomène. Il comptait vous en parler justement en espérant que vous ayez une explication sur le sujet.

- Il est ici ? J'ai hâte de le revoir… Bella est très étrange en effet d'ailleurs …

- Oh oh stop les monstres ! Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire car aux dernières nouvelles, l'humaine normale c'est moi !

- Ben justement, mon grand-père pense que tu n'es pas « normale » et que c'est pour ça que tu arrives à communiquer avec moi. Enfin communiquer… si on peut dire vu que je t'entends mais l'inverse ne fonctionne pas. Il n'a jamais vu ça avant. Ton habitude à te réfugier sur ma tombe était pour moi un pur bonheur car en parlant de tout et de rien, je pouvais ainsi avoir de tes nouvelles ainsi que celles de Billy et Rachel quand tu étais loquace. Le jour où tu as commencé à parler des Cullen, j'ai immédiatement su que quelque chose allait changer. Puis quand tu as révélé leur nature, j'ai tout de suite voulu venir t'enlever loin mais Ephraïm m'a expliqué votre nouvelle nature plus « gentille » et m'a conseillé de ne pas intervenir. Même si je sais que tu penses que je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste sans cœur et qui ne t'aimais pas, sache qu'il n'a pas été un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi et durant lequel tu ne m'as pas manqué. Alors quand j'ai compris que tu étais tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux, j'ai commencé à maudire ce don de communication avec toi. Je devenais comme fou et c'est uniquement parce que mon grand père pensait que ce devait être ainsi et pas autrement, sinon le destin ne vous aurait pas placé sur la même route que je n'ai pas débarqué pour t'enlever. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça Bella… j'ai beaucoup changé en un an, je suis plus sage et plus ouvert mais je t'aime toujours !

- Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es résigné de moi ? Demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'amertume. Parce que le destin t'envoie une mission tu as préféré m'abandonner plutôt que de te battre pour moi ? »

Jacob prit ces paroles comme un coup de poignard mais Edward aussi. Bien que Jacob semblait montrer tout son consentement à ce que Bella ne l'aime plus autant qu'avant au profit d'un autre, il ne fallait pas être très malin pour comprendre que le cœur de Bella était encore lourdement accroché à celui de l'indien. Je savais qu'elle aimait mon frère profondément… autant que lui l'aimait au moins. Mais il était tout aussi logique de comprendre que Bella et Jacob étaient liés depuis bien plus longtemps et ce de façon charnelle mais aussi fraternel. Si Edward voulait la garder, il devrait, quoi qu'il arrive, se battre pour elle et ce, dans tous les sens du terme à mon avis.

« J'ai été anéanti et plus que jamais jaloux de te savoir avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi mais que pouvais-je faire ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Edward. Je ne voulais pas te quitter mais les Dieux ont choisi pour moi et je me suis fait à cette idée. C'était finalement plus mon choix que le leur, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et je ne le referais pas de toute façon. Toute ma vie, mise à part toi, on m'a fait sous entendre que j'étais bon à reprendre le bar de mon père dans une petite vie tranquille sans pour autant se soucier de mes ambitions. J'ai été investi d'une mission et j'ai choisi de la suivre… à moi d'en payer les conséquences à présent. Tu as refais ta vie et même si j'aurai mieux aimé que tu te retrouves avec Mike Newton plutôt qu'un suceur de sang et bien… je fais avec parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Ce que je n'avais réellement pas prévu c'est que tu accepterais si bien le surnaturelle. Toi qui est si pragmatique et cartésienne, je n'imaginais même pas que l'on pourrait peut être continuer ensemble… je me trompais lourdement visiblement. Mais peut être que tout n'est pas encore perdu, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir ce qui fit tendre et crisper en un instant tous les muscles d'Edward.

- Pourquoi revenir maintenant alors ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en colère. Si tu savais exactement ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie pourquoi ne pas être revenu quand je t'ai parlé de James ? Il est bien plus dangereux que les Cullen et lui me veut du mal !

- J'en avais envie mais Ephraïm disait que les Cullen étaient bons et puissant et qu'il ne pouvait rien t'arriver tant qu'ils seraient auprès de toi. Je n'avais pourtant qu'une envie : venir près de toi ! Nous avons essayé de comprendre ce que tu étais avant de faire le voyage car il est clair que tu es plus surnaturelle qu'il n'y parait.

- Vous avez donc trouvé des explications à toutes ces anormalités ? Demanda immédiatement Carlisle, son intérêt de plus en plus grandissant ne pouvant être caché tellement ses yeux étaient pétillants de curiosité mais aussi d'espoir.

- Malheureusement non… soupira Jacob résolu et fatigué.

- Mais pourquoi être venu alors ? Demandai-je de plus en plus impatient.

- Parce que nous avons appris que les Volturis allaient peut être débarquer à cause de ce vampire aux trousses de Bella et s'ils arrivent, vous aurez besoin de nous pour la protéger !

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient déjà au courant. James ne fait que proférer des menaces… commenta Jasper.

- On ne sait jamais et mon grand-père dit qu'il ne faut pas prendre ces menaces à la légère car les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques pour tout le monde, nous y compris. »

Toutes ces révélations nous laissèrent tous sans voix pendant un petit moment, chacun vaquant à ses propres réflexions sur le sujet. J'avoue que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer Bella et Edward, me demandant bien comment la situation pouvait continuer à être aussi bonne qu'elle ne l'était ses dernières semaines avec le retour de Jacob dans la vie et le cœur de Bella. Elle avait fait son deuil de lui en une longue année et goutait à nouveau au bonheur non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus mais parce qu'elle était passée à autre chose. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il fallait comprendre qu'elle devait être perdue quant à ses sentiments pour ces deux hommes qui, au vu de leurs regards sur elle, ne pouvaient que l'aimer.

Je fus rassuré quand elle se mit à jouer distraitement avec les doigts d'Edward, tout en lui caressant la main : choisirait-elle son nouvel amour ? Où le temps lui ferait-il pardonner à son âme sœur de toujours ?

C'est finalement Ephraïm qui nous tira tous de nos réflexions. Je me souvenais du vieil homme et de ses grandes et interminables discutions avec Carlisle lors de nos partie de chasse. Tout comme nous, il n'avait pas changé et son regard malin ne pu m'empêcher de sourire… il m'avait manqué ! Lors de notre arrivée en ville, Carlisle s'était grandement demandé si les amis de Bella avaient un lien de parenté avec toutes ces légendes Quileutes et principalement le premier guerrier de cette tribu mais Billy ne semblait pas prêter attention à ses origines ancestrales et mon père en avait donc déduit que la lignée de loup s'était éteinte. Si nous avions su dès le départ, les choses auraient-elles pris une autre voie ?

« Carlisle mon ami, nous voici avec la jeune génération… et elle nous donne du fil à retordre ! Comme si nous ne pouvions pas profiter d'une retraite bien méritée, hein vieil homme.

- Je crois plutôt que nous sommes fasse à une énigme bien étrange mais passionnante. Répondit l'intéressé en s'avançant et en prenant son ami dans ses bras pour le saluer. Bienvenue parmi nous mon ami ! »

Les choses allaient-elle enfin devenir claires ? En tout cas Bella était quant à elle totalement dans le vague et je crois que si quelqu'un lui avait proposé un bon verre de liqueur qu'elle l'aurait bu d'une traite… et c'était compréhensible !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ne promets plus une suite rapide ou quoi que ce soit…. Je vais juste essayer de vous donner un max d'infos à l'avenir et le plus vite que je le pourrai… Merci de continuer à me suivre. <strong>_

_**A bientôt !**_


	26. Chapter 26 Frère et soeur

_**Un grand merci pour les commentaires enthousiastes : c'est très encourageant de voir que des habitués sont toujours là et que des « nouveaux » lecteurs sont si content de me lire… ça fait du bien et ça motive ! Encore MERCI !**_

_**Je suis désolée pour les nombreuses fautes de frappes (il y en a toujours eu mais j'avoue qu'ayant peu de temps pour écrire, je relis encore moins qu'avant les chapitres et via écran, avoir le nez dessus tout le temps : on ne voit plus réellement les erreurs). **_

_**Plusieurs points de vues à travers ce chapitre : Bella, Emmett et enfin Bella**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26 : frère et sœur<p>

**(Bella PV)**

J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner… et c'était peut être le cas après tout. Mon monde à moi, en tout cas, était complètement chamboulé. Après les vampires, me voici en compagnies de loups dont un qui devrait avoir plusieurs siècles mais ne paraissait absolument pas son âge (bien qu'il fasse plus vieux que les Cullen, bloqués dans leur éternelle jeunesse). Au train où allaient les choses, j'allais me retrouver vieille et ridée alors qu'eux paraîtraient tout aussi beaux à la peau lisse. Car je vieillissais non ? Enfin c'est ce que je pensais de Jacob aussi mais visiblement, je me trompais…

Ahlala… Jacob ! Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire un coup pareil ! Il m'aimait toujours, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Mais si la force de son amour avait été si grande, il ne m'aurait pas laissée seule dans ces explications minables que certains Dieux lui avaient dictées… Mais que faire à présent ? Il était revenu pour moi mais principalement à cause de James et qu'une quelconque mission… Et ce pauvre Edward qui n'osait me regarder et souffrait le martyre sur la situation. Nous nous étions sauvés mutuellement de la vie et nous étions bien et heureux encore quelques heures auparavant.

Nous étions toujours tous installés dans le salon en désordre de ma mère, le grand-père de Jake et Carlisle animant le débat avec les autres Cullen, sauf Edward et Jasper, sur ce que j'étais et pouvait être. J'étais la principale concernée mais je m'en moquais. Ca aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille que Jazz ne participent pas non plus au débat mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Jacob. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de ce moment ? Lui bien vivant, pouvant me prendre dans ses bras et me réconforter comme lui seul pouvait le faire tant il me connaissait par cœur. Mais en même temps, s'il n'avait pas fait ce choix de vie, ou plutôt de mort, je n'aurais pas besoin d'être rassurée et consolée ! Il avait toujours eu le don de m'agacer mais finalement c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui : jamais je ne m'ennuyais.

Il avait quand même beaucoup changé en un peu plus d'un an… ou alors c'était mes souvenirs qui avaient commencés à s'effacer. Il était plus grand, ça j'en étais certaine. J'avais tellement partagé avec lui que nous étions un vieux couple avant l'heure et sa musculature, déjà bien jolie et dessinée était maintenant aussi impressionnante que celle d'Emmett. Il était plus bronzé aussi mais c'était facile pour lui : quelques secondes au soleil et la mélanine de sa peau réagissait toujours au quart de tour… tout l'opposé de la mienne d'ailleurs. Il était tellement beau… et son regard espiègle m'avait tellement manqué ! J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour revoir son sourire et maintenant qu'il était là, je ne savais plus quoi penser, surtout maintenant.

Edward était à coté de moi mais ne cherchait pas à me toucher. Il me laissait faire, sans réagir mais je pouvais voir et surtout comprendre ses yeux torturés. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Qu'allais-je surtout devenir ? Alors que les « chefs » des clans –vampires et loups – discutaient de moi et de toutes mes anormalités, je ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air car tous ces éléments dont je commençais à prendre conscience me faisaient suffoquer : Edward voudrait-il encore de moi à présent ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Jacob voudrait-il, lui, encore de moi réellement ? Il m'avait abandonné… après tout c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais. Mais l'aimais-je réellement aussi ? Surtout que depuis ma rencontre et surtout mon expérience hors normes avec Edward, serais-je capable de me passer de tout ça ? C'était vraiment compliqué… Mais au final, comme toujours, je crois qu'au fond de moi j'étais sûr et certaine d'une chose : j'allais me retrouver seule à nouveau.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes pieds me portèrent et me dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée… ou dans mon cas, la sortie vers l'air libre et respirable. Aucun des vampires ne chercha à me rattraper, m'empêcher d'avancer ou même me demander où j'allais et pour quoi faire. Me connaissaient-ils maintenant suffisamment que pour savoir que j'avais simplement besoin d'être seule ou préféraient-ils que je m'en aille ? Ils voulaient peut-être maintenant se débarrasser de moi et ils auraient bien raison… enfin y a-t-il réellement une raison ? Une chose était sûr, j'avais l'esprit plus qu'embrouillé… Seul Jacob m'appela brusquement, avec sa légendaire délicatesse dont je m'étais habituée au fils des ans :

« Bella où tu vas ?

- euh… prendre un peu l'air.

- Ok, je viens avec toi, dit-il en se levant.

- Non, s'il te plait, chuchotais-je suppliante…

- Mais… Commença-t-il en avançant avant d'être arrêté par son grand-père qui sans lui prononcé un seul mot lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête que je pouvais partir. »

Je me rappelai que Billy s'était fait beaucoup de cheveux blancs à cause d'un Jake indépendant qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête quoi qu'il arrive et qui n'écoutais jamais rien… il avait visiblement beaucoup plus changé que ce que je le croyais car il ne me suivit pas quand je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi… J'imaginais, ou plutôt intérieurement j'espérais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas seule bien longtemps, avec James dont ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire…

**(Emmett PV)**

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, un silence lourd tomba sur la maison et si notre condition nous avait permis de pleurer, je crois que mon frère aurait été une vraie fontaine. Il venait de perdre le grand amour de sa vie… le seul et unique amour de sa longue existence : son âme sœur. Le chagrin inondait à présent ses traits et la déformation de ceux-ci montraient largement toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait et le désespoir dans son regard ne pouvait que nous clouer tous sur place. Mais ce n'est que lorsque Jasper s'effondra littéralement à terre, sous le poids de toute cette douleur ingérable et incontrôlable, que nous prîmes réellement conscience de la gravité de la situation. L'amour d'Edward le terrassait et cette force incontrôlable affectait tout le monde pour se retourner contre nous et si Jazz n'arrivait pas à gérer tout cela, je ne pouvais imaginer ce que devait endurer Edward.

Celui-ci se leva pourtant soudainement et s'avança pour aider le pauvre Jasper, toujours au sol.

« Désolé vieux, lui dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ses émotions.

- Y a pas de quoi… chuchota-t-il, visiblement incapable d'en faire plus.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça Edward, tenta Carlisle en s'approchant de lui… rien n'est perdu.

- Au contraire, je crois que si… je suis désolé, fini-t-il par dire avant de s'enfuir.

- Non Edward, essaya Esmée, désespérée elle aussi par la situation et par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, comme nous tous… mais il ne l'écouta pas.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Jacob complètement abasourdi par les événements… pour une fois, je n'étais pas celui dépourvu de perspicacité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais le retrouver et l'empêcher de faire ça, dis-je en venant l'embrasser pour la réconforter avant de partir.

- Il va partir, entendis-je Alice expliquer à l'indien qui réclamait une explication… et probablement faire une énorme bêtise pour se sacrifier et à jamais mourir, une bonne fois pour toute ! »

**(Bella PV)**

J'étais en train de m'acharner sur le nœud trop cessé de la barque de Billy, accrochée à un vieil arbre au bord de l'étang quand Jacob me rejoignit.

« Tu n'as jamais été douée avec les nœuds, me dit-il en s'avançant tout sourire, comme si c'était hier que nous nous étions quitté.

- J'avais besoin de m'isoler pour réfléchir, dis-je alors qu'il me prenait la corde des mains.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé être seule, bien que ce soit ce que tu veux faire croire à tout le monde.

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de m'abandonner alors que tu savais parfaitement qu'en plus de ton départ, presque tout le monde m'avait laissé tombé, dis-je d'un regard noir en montant dans la barque, suivie de près par un Jacob sans délicatesse qui manqua, comme c'était arrivé des milliers de fois, de nous faire chavirer avant même d'avoir quitté le bord.

- Ok, celle-là, je l'ai mérité, dit-il en plaçant ses deux mains sur son cœur, là où mes piques avaient été lancés.

- Puff, tu n'es là que depuis deux heures et tu m'énerves déjà… Il n'y a que toi pour prendre tout bien et à la légère comme ça !

- Tu sais très bien que si je n'avais pas ce doux caractère heureux, tu ne m'aurais sans doute jamais aimé comme tu le fais…

- Très juste, avouais-je en souriant malgré moi, simplement heureuse de retrouver ses petits moments de chamailleries qui m'avaient tant manqués.

- Au fait, j'ai d'abord été au cimetière pour te retrouver…

- J'y ai été… mais arrivé devant la grille je me suis rendue compte du ridicule de la situation : parler à une tombe vide n'a aucun sens.

- A une tombe pleine non plus en fait.

- Oui mais au moins quand on sait qu'il doit y avoir des oreilles quelques part on peut imaginer qu'elles écoutent.

- Ton père est encore là…

- Tu crois ? Demandais-je réellement sérieuse… après tout ce que j'apprends sur le monde et surtout le surnaturelle que j'avais toujours imaginé inexistant, je ne serai plus étonnée de voir débarquer Charlie la semaine prochaine en trottinette et tatoué des pieds à la tête. »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée de ma plaisanterie et je ne pu que l'imiter. J'avais l'impression qu'une étincelle que je croyais éteinte au fond de mon cœur s'était finalement remise à vibrer avec le son du rire de Jacob.

« Je ne pense pas, malheureusement qu'il reviendra parmi nous, même si je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te faire ce cadeau.

- On verra… dis-je distraite par les rames que Jake maniait toujours aussi bien. »

Nous étions à présent au milieu de l'étang, là où lorsqu'on était petits, nous nous réfugions pour faire des bêtises, parler de tout et de rien, nous imaginer comme rois du monde… et pour s'embrasser et même plus lorsque nous étions ados. C'était notre lieu à nous, où nous avions tant de souvenirs et de partage qu'il était difficile de tout se rappeler en une fois…

« Pourquoi être venu me chercher ici ?

- On a tellement de souvenirs ici… et puis c'est calme et je crois que c'est ce que tu cherchais.

- Oui j'imagine que même si tu as choisi de me rayer de ta vie tu n'as pas oublié que j'aimais cet endroit pour m'isoler de ma mère et surtout de Leah tout en pensant à mon père. Toutefois, je crois que si je me suis sauvée comme je l'ai fais, c'est que j'avais envie d'être seule et il me semble que ton grand-père te l'a mieux fait comprendre que moi.

- Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas rayé de ma vie sinon je n'aurais pas passé autant de temps à te surveiller dans mes pensées, espérant que tu viendrais parler à ma tombe vide. Deuxièmement, je ne pourrai absolument pas oublier cet endroit car c'est ici que tu m'as montré tes magnifiques seins pour la première fois…

- Jake ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes non ? M'énervai-je… ne te rends-tu pas compte de la gravité de la situation ?

- Le seul truc grave, c'est que tu te prends la tête, comme d'habitude, là où il n'y en a pas besoin et en plus, tes seins sont vraiment magnifiques…ils ont grossis encore non ?

- Jacob Black ! Le sermonnai-je.

- Bon ok, je me rends, tu as raison. Ephraïm m'a effectivement fait comprendre que tu avais besoin de réfléchir pour digérer toutes ces informations mais même si je reste persuadé que tu n'aimes pas réellement être seule, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire espiègle et il faut le dire, mesquin, je… je suis venu pour te demander d'aller réconforter ton nouveau petit amis… finit-il par avouer du bout des lèvres.

- Tu acceptes réellement Edward en tant que tel ? M'étonnai-je à la fois, surprise, heureuse et… vexée.

- J'ai fais le choix de te laisser pour égoïstement suivre ma propre route, il a fait le choix de t'inclure dans la sienne… que puis-je fais contre ça ?

- Te battre ! M'énervais-je en gesticulant, ce qui fit légèrement tanguer la barque. Je n'en vaux pas un petit peu la peine pour toi ?

- Bien sur que si ! Chuchota-t-il penaud. Mais au fond de moi, et à l'écoute de ce que m'a appris le monde et la nature depuis un an, je sais que c'est moi qui ne te vaux pas et que ta destinée est peut être avec moi à tes cotés, mais pas de cette façon là… et je suis persuadé que tu le sais aussi !

- Tu as toujours été un tout pour moi Jake ! Toujours là pour moi… j'ai appris tant de choses à tes côtés ! On a tellement de souvenirs en commun qu'avec toi tout est simple, tout est tracé, tout est aisé.

- Mais tu n'as jamais aimé la facilité enfin Bella, tu as toujours été bien plus forte que ce que tu ne le pense et je l'ai toujours su ! Comment supporter Leah toutes ses années autrement hein…

- Oui c'est vrai… dis-je sans m'empêcher de rire. Mais tu as toujours su alléger ma vie et je t'aimais tellement.

- Et je serai toujours là pour l'alléger ma Bella. Mais je n'aurai simplement plus la même position. Comme tu viens de le dire, tu m'aimais et…

- Et je t'aime toujours enfin ! Comment ne pourrais-je plus t'aimer aujourd'hui alors que je t'ai enfin retrouvé ?

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un fou et si tu crois que ça ne me coute pas de savoir tout ce que tu as pu partager avec ce suceur de sang, et bien tu te trompe royalement. Mais je mérite cette punition car c'est pour ton bonheur.

- Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais comment accepter cela alors ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Parce que je crois que depuis déjà bien longtemps, nous nous aimons comme des frères et non comme des amants. Notre amour est grand, tout comme ce que nous avons partagé, ce que nous partageons maintenant et ce que nous partageront à l'avenir. Mais si j'ai finalement réussi à te laisser, c'est que ce n'est pas le grand amour avec un super méga A que nous vivons…

- Comment en être sûr hein ? Est-ce que nous ne passons pas à côté de quelque chose ? »

Le fait de le voir là, près de moi, me faisais complètement oublier les derniers mois passés. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, le revoir auprès de moi tout en oubliant le reste… à jamais.

- Bella ma grande, tu cherches simplement à te faciliter la vie pour garder des éléments stables dans ton existences. Ne t'accroche pas à ça.

- Hein ? Que… non !

- Mais si ! Tu cherches à me faire changer d'avis et à me convaincre que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre à tout jamais car cette vie qui se tracerait devant nous serait facile et quasi connue. On a tellement de choses en commun dans nos vie qu'il n'y a quasi plus de place pour l'aventure dans ce qui pourrait être notre parcours ensemble. L'inconnu effraye, certes, mais ne crois-tu pas que c'est ce qui rend l'existence si excitante ?

- Comment pourrais-tu simplement savoir que ma vie n'est pas avec toi mais avec quelqu'un d'autre hein ? Toi qui ne sais même pas ce que le mot romantique ou relation amoureuse veux dire ?

- Oh je sais que ces choses de filles ces pas mon truc mais non seulement tu t'en es contentée pendant longtemps mais en plus, il ne faut pas être très malin pour se rendre compte que ce qui te lie à Edward va au-delà de l'amourette normale !

- Pourquoi, je…

- Je ne suis pas stupide Bella… Tu m'as parlé de lui et même si tu pensais t'adresser à un mort, je peux t'assurer que jamais tu n'as parlé de moi comme tu parles de lui. Et puis… le regard que tu lui as lancé en te réveillant de ton voyage de quelques minutes dans « les pommes » en disait long. Ce que vous partagez, jamais nous avons eu ça toi et moi…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme ça ! Tu vois, c'est pas très gai de se faire couper tout le temps quand on veut intervenir ou expliquer quelque chose, s'amusa-t-il enfin en m'agitant son index sous le nez… geste que je faisais à répétition avec lui. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, je le sais parfaitement… et je serais toujours là pour te protéger ma petite sœur !

- Je n'aime pas ma sœur comme je t'aime toi !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil : personne ne pourrais aimer Leah comme ça, dit-il en riant comme un ours. »

Toutefois, je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je m'approchais alors de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras et doucement, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse protester ou me repousser. Il n'en fit rien et au contraire, me rendit mon baiser avec fougue et passion, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant, plaçant ses grandes mains de géant sur mon dos et dans mes cheveux toujours recouvert de peinture.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent les unes des autres.

- Alors… rien ? Dis-je assez étonnée. »

Rien… je n'avais presque rien ressenti au fait de me retrouver dans ses bras et de pouvoir partager une chose aussi intime qu'un vrai baiser avec lui. Autant avec Edward je me sentais envahie d'une multitude de sensations diverses lorsqu'il posait simplement son bras autour de mes épaules, autant j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et la tête en vrac quand il m'embrassait ou me caressait, autant là, je ne ressentais que la bouche humide de Jake sur la mienne. Il avait peut être raison, des âmes sœurs existaient peut-être bien dans ce monde de dingue et Edward était la mienne, d'où le nombre incalculable de sensations qu'il pouvait me procurer rien qu'avec son regard émeraude envoutant sur ma pauvre petite personne. En regardant mes doigts couvert de peinture, je ressenti à nouveau la passion qui m'animait au moment où nous étions ensemble dans le salon de ma mère avant l'arrivée de Jake. Ca me fit instinctivement sourire mais je revis aussi son air dégouté à me regarder moi puis Jacob alors que Carlisle et Ephraïm discourait de manière animée sur la situation. A cette révélation se greffa le regard torturé d'Edward devant mes yeux.

« Je ne crois malheureusement pas qu'Edward pense comme toi ! Avouais-je piteusement, le poids du chagrin faisant tout d'un coup surface au alentour de mon cœur.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Avant moi, et si j'en crois tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur le sujet, Edward n'avais jamais vraiment aimé et avait éliminé tout amour autre que familiale de sa vie. Je crois qu'il s'est maintenant rendu compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise en laissant tomber sa carapace et en se laissant influencer par moi… il doit me détester aujourd'hui. »

Les larmes montèrent malgré moi sous mes paupières et la souffrance de la perte d'Edward me coupait petit à petit le souffle, comme si j'avais perdu une part entière de moi-même. La mort… ou plutôt le départ de Jacob m'avait beaucoup affectée mais j'étais à présent anéantie. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le rire, encore une fois, de Jake qui ne se contrôlait tellement plus qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi.

« Et ça te fait rire ? Demandais-je noire de colère.

- Bella t'as vraiment pas changé ! Mais pauvre idiote que tu es ! Tu crois encore que personne ne t'aime et ne te mérite ? Mais en réalité c'est nous qui ne te méritons pas ! Sache que ton imbécile d'Edward pense exactement la même chose que toi ! Si j'ai bien compris, il croit t'avoir perdu et il est tellement triste que même son frangin… celui qui ressent les émotions là… il est pas capable de gérer la situation et de le calmer. Du coup il est parti faire une connerie ou je sais pas quoi… j'ai pas bien compris… il va en finir je crois.

- Quoi ? Et tu me dis ça, comme ça, seulement maintenant ? Mais enfin Jacob t'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par là ?

- Eh mais je t'ai dis que je venais te chercher pour aller consoler ton petit ami… je suis pas certain qu'il faille s'inquiéter comme ça de toute façon. Il va pas vraiment faire une connerie…si ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Tu ne le connais pas Jake… il est excessif en tout et risque réellement de faire quelque chose d'irréversible.

- Ah oui ? Tien donc il me rappel vaguement quelqu'un tien ?

- Fait pas l'idiot et ramène moi vite sur la berge, il faut que j'aille le voir !

- Ok, on va aller le chercher ton amoureux ma belle m'engueule pas. Mais c'est pas le prince normalement qui monte sur son fière destrillé pour sauver la princesse ? Ajouta-t-il pour me détendre.

- Si mais le monde moderne change les contes !

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui comprend rien au romantisme…

- Merci Jacob d'être toi, dis-je en attachant rapidement la barque à son arbre. Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir.

- Même si je t'ai abandonné ?

- Mais oui triple idiot !

- Tu me pardonnes alors ? Demanda-t-il souriant (même pas besoin de montrer une pointe d'espoir quoi).

- On verra si on arrive à retrouver Edward à temps ! »

Et il se mit enfin à courir plus vite à coté de moi. Je l'aimais et il avait raison, c'était mon frère et mon ami qui m'avait manqué et aujourd'hui jamais plus que besoin de lui pour reconquérir mon amour et âme sœur : Edward… si on arrivait à temps, bien évidemment ce qui fit remonter mon angoisse au plus haut point !

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt !<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27 Au delà de ça

_**Nous revoici dans la tête d'Edward**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 27 : au delà de ça (EPV)<span>

J'avais déjà vu dans les pensées des gens que je pouvais rencontrer au hasard d'une rue ce sentiment de perte, d'abandon. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir une telle douleur pour… ou plutôt à cause de, quelqu'un. Même si j'avais eu un léger sursaut d'espoir en la voyant se débattre et s'énerver contre mon rival, mon cœur pourtant déjà mort s'était ensuite déchiré, morceau par morceau, en réalisant que le regard à la fois amoureux et torturé de Bella cherchait à assimiler et comprendre toutes ces nouvelles informations qui allaient à nouveau chambouler sa vie. Elle venait de retrouver son amour perdu… comment pouvais-je simplement lutter contre ça ? Une partie de moi me disais que je devais me battre pour elle et la récupérer coute que coute mais une autre, plus sage sans doute, m'informait que la plus grande preuve d'amour et de respect que je pouvais lui montrer était de la laisser faire ses propres choix.

Une chose était sûre : je ne faisais pas le poids. D'ailleurs, tout dans sa posture et son maintien m'indiquait qu'elle cherchait à me fuir et à me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas à espérer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'osait même plus me regarder… et quand elle décida de partir, je su immédiatement que son tourment était de trouver le moyen de m'envoyer paitre loin de son existence. M'en rendre réellement compte me plongea dans un désespoir et une douleur tel que cette force terrassa le pauvre Jasper qui tentait pourtant, par tous les moyens possibles que son don pouvait lui offrir, de me calmer et d'apaiser mes souffrances… en vain.

Comment pouvais-je continuer à vivre dans ces conditions ? Certes ma famille était là comme toujours mais égoïstement, je ne pouvais m'imaginer sans Bella à présent… je l'aimais trop que pour accepter de la partager avec un autre. Enfin la partager… la perte au profit du loup serait plus juste.

Jacob était comme elle m'en avait parlé : distrait et peu perspicace, un peu comme Emmett (je comprenais maintenant pourquoi s'était lui qui avait réussi à la dérider lors de nos premières rencontres… elle revoyait un peu à travers lui son amour envolé). Mais il avait aussi, semble-t-il, beaucoup grandit (physiquement et mentalement) et avait acquis une maturité qui, comme je l'avais compris, lui faisait cruellement défaut, ce qui désespérait Bella à l'époque mais plus maintenant, je pouvais le sentir. De plus, je voyais dans les pensées de ce dernier toute la souffrance qu'il avait eue en abandonnant à son tour les siens et toute la joie qu'il éprouvait à retrouver Bella qu'il aimait profondément et inconditionnellement. Même si ça me coutait de l'admettre, il était hors de question que je soi celui qui essaierait de les séparer : leur chemin était tout tracé. En plus, elle arrivait à communiquer avec lui, ce qui renforçait leurs liens déjà nombreux. Si le destin avait mis en place une telle connexion, c'était probablement pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver… encore une fois, je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui.

Je ne pouvais le supporter et sans même m'attarder sur des adieux qui ne feraient qu'aggraver ma souffrance, je choisi de partir loin de tout ça, à tout jamais, afin de trouver quelqu'un qui me permettrait d'en finir et de cesser cette douleur que le chagrin s'acharnait à m'infliger, détruisant chaque parcelle de mon âme déjà bien endommagée de par ma nature vampirique.

Alors que je tournais dans la villa pour prendre quelques affaires et de l'argent, Emmett apparu sur le pas de la porte :

« Va t'en ! Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Il n'en est absolument pas question !

- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! Et puis, tu sais très bien que même si tu es plus fort que moi, je peux déjouer tous tes plans avant même que tu ais pris conscience de ce que tu allais faire réellement.

- Tu veux dire que mes pensées vont plus vite que ma compréhension ? C'est un compliment ? Demanda-t-il souriant à la légère sur la situation.

- Pas vraiment…

- Aller Edward mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend en réalité ? Je crois que nous avons quand même droit à une explication, non ? Depuis ces décennies où nous vivons ensemble, je crois que c'est le moins que tu puisses faire et surtout vis-à-vis d'Esmée et de Carlisle, tu ne crois pas ? Et que vas-tu faire exactement, hein ? En finir pour de bon pour une raison qui n'est même pas fondée ?

- J'en sais rien, dis-je exaspéré alors que je me laissais lourdement tomber sur mon lit, totalement perdu. Elle ne m'aimera plus c'est évident… comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle et en la sachant dans les bras d'un autre ? Tu pourrais le faire avec Rosalie toi ?

- Ok, j'avoue que je ne pourrai supporter l'idée que Rose s'en aille pour un autre, avoua-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Toutefois, comment es-tu certain que c'est lui qu'elle va choisir et non toi ? Tu lis dans ses pensées maintenant ?

- Non mais…

- Il n'y a aucun mais ! Si tu avais vraiment voulu partir, tu ne serais pas repassé par ici prendre des choses qui ne sont pas indispensables. Laisse-lui au moins une chance de t'expliquer la situation et de faire connaître son propre avis sur la chose.

- Et l'entendre dire de vive voix qu'elle me quitte ? Je ne pourrai le supporter ! J'aime autant ne plus la revoir que d'entendre ce genre de paroles venant de sa bouche… son regard en dit déjà assez long…

- Je te savais con et prétentieux… mais je ne te connaissais pas lâche ! »

Je voyais dans ses pensées que c'était une manière de me provoquer pour me faire réagir et gagner un maximum de temps avant mon départ et bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait, le désespoir et le chagrin me firent monter dans une colère noire et grandissante.

« Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareil ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis maintenant mais aussi depuis plus d'un siècle. Tu as été transformé et condamné à rester en vie pour l'éternité par Rosalie qui depuis est toujours à tes côtés ! Moi je suis seul depuis toujours et maintenant que j'ai gouté à la vie que vous menez tous depuis tout ce temps je ne me sens plus capable de faire sans Bella ! Or j'ai perdu d'avance et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

Je m'étais mis à arpenter la pièce dans tous les sens, laissant exploser ma rage sur le meuble qui me servait de bureau et qui maintenant était éclaté en morceaux contre le mur.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu n'arriveras à rien en envoyant valsé tout ce qui se trouve sur ton passage, répliqua Emmett en se levant à son tour. Bella est raide dingue de toi et si tu étais moins borné et si bas d'esprit, tu pourrais constater que c'est peut être toi qu'elle va choisir ! Mais non, « môsieur » à toujours raison et sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde alors forcément il va choisir la facilité et décamper pour faire une connerie ou que sais-je encore, au lieu d'affronter la réalité. Tu vas infliger une grande peine à tout le monde et tu n'es qu'un pauvre égoïste ! En réalité, tu me fais pitié ! Ajouta-t-il rageusement et d'un air dégouté. »

Cette dernière phrase ne fit qu'un tour dans mon sang… Sans même réfléchir ou essayer d'analyser la situation, je me jetai sur lui et nous nous mîmes à nous battre, démolissant tout sur notre passage : mon lit, le mur séparant ma chambre du couloir, la balustrade de la mezzanine et enfin l'immense baie vitrée du salon qui explosa dans un bruit fracassant, mais je m'en moquait royalement… Nous étions à présent dehors et je laissais exploser ma colère sur mon frère sans même prendre le temps d'analyser ses pensées et ne me rendant pas compte immédiatement qu'il ne faisait que se défendre de mes coups, servant simplement de punching-ball pour laisser évacuer cette rage accumulée au plus profond de mon être.

Alors que je le frappais encore et encore, j'imaginais sous mes poings la tête de cette indien qui revenait pour gâcher mon existence et tout ce travail que j'avais réalisé avec Bella pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle m'avait sauvé et j'en avais fait de même pour elle. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti autant de sensations au contact d'une fille… que dis-je? D'une femme ! Dès que ses mains se posaient simplement sur mon bras, je ressentais un frisson d'excitation. Chaque baisé était plus beau, plus magique et plus délicieux que le précédent, ce qui me donnais envie de recommencer encore et encore. Sans parler bien évidement de son parfum enivrant, savant mélange de frésia, de fraises et autres fruit sucrés et juteux. J'avais parfois commencé à m'imaginer un avenir avec elle… le temps que ça nous le permettrait bien évidemment mais pour profiter un maximum de tout son être. Je m'étais même surpris, la nuit, lorsque je la regardais dormir, à imaginer ce que nos vies auraient pu être si j'avais été mortel tout comme elle. Mes pensées s'étaient alors envolées et je nous voyais en compagnies d'enfants magnifiques qui auraient été les nôtres. Un petit garçon qui aurait pu me ressembler mais qui aurait eu les yeux tricolore et si expressifs de sa maman… ou une petite fille représentant tout le portrait de Bella mais avec mes yeux vert à moi. Elle aurait eu de longs cheveux indomptables et légèrement ondulés… On aurait pu être heureux si je n'étais pas ce que j'étais.

Et dans tout ce qui me mettait en colère et me faisait évacuer cette rage profonde, savoir que Jacob, en plus d'avoir sa préférence sur moi, d'avoir aussi tout ce passé en commun avec elle, pouvait lui offrir cette avenir impossible pour moi, me faisait me défouler d'avantage sur ce pauvre Emmett qui maintenant que j'y prenais attention, non seulement recevait mes coups avec patience mais en plus, encourageait ma folie.

« Vas-y, lâche-toi si ça te fait plaisir… frappe autant que tu peux mais ça ne changera absolument rien du tout au fait que tu vas la perdre alors qu'elle te veut toi ! Défoule-toi encore mais je pensais qu'au moins tu avais un cerveau… »

Il avait raison… comment pouvais-je faire une chose pareil ! Alors que nous étions toujours étendus dans l'herbe devant la maison, moi au dessus d'Emmett qui, s'il l'avait voulu pouvait m'envoyer valser à des kilomètres, je pris conscience petit à petit de mon égoïsme et de ma faiblesse : mon frère était dans le vrai!

« Bon ça y est t'as fini ? Interrogea Emmett qui, semble-t-il, perdait un peu patience.

- Euh… ouai je crois.

- Super ! Maintenant ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te savoir sur moi ainsi mais j'aimerai autant qu'on ne nous voit pas dans cette position, s'il te plait, dit-il en se dégageant et en s'asseyant négligemment sur l'herbe à côté de là où je m'étais laissé tomber. Ca fait du bien ?

- Oui… merci Emmett je..

- Pas de quoi p'tit frère ! Me coupa-t-il en m'envoyant une grande claque dans le dos, histoire de me montrer que s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu m'en faire baver. Bon maintenant que ta colère est passée, tu peux me dire ce que ton petit cerveau comptait faire exactement ?

- J'avais pensé aller voir les Voluri mais c'est exclu.

- Ouai, leur demander de t'aider à en finir c'est pas une bonne chose, c'est clair !

- Oh mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça… je pense que c'est sans doute les seuls à accepter de vouloir m'infliger ça et surtout à Carlisle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas une bonne chose à cause de Bella…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si Aro me touche, il apprendra tout sur l'existence de Bella et des loups à travers mes pensées et il risque de vouloir les détruire s'il ressent le moindre risque ou danger pour eux. Et ça lui donnera une bonne excuse pour s'en prendre à vous aussi... Je pensais errer et essayer de rencontrer des vampires que nous ne connaissons pas encore et qui seraient prêt à m'aider, moyennant des petits avantages financiers.

- Et tu choisi quoi maintenant ? Tu veux toujours cela ou tu vas te montrer raisonnable et essayer de te battre pour l'amour de ta vie ?

- Me défouler m'a fait du bien… j'avoue. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour autant… Je suis tellement perdu Emmett…

- De toute façon, au vu des pas que j'entends au loin, je pense qu'une confrontation avec Bella et… Jacob semble-t-il, est imminente, ajouta-t-il en humant l'air et en se concentrant.

- Je les ai entendus aussi… »

Je me concentrai quelques secondes sur les pensées de Jacob. Peut-être pourrai-je fuir avant leur arrivée si celles-ci n'étaient pas à mon gout et si les sentiments qu'elles m'apporteraient soient trop lourds et douloureux à encaisser. Toutefois, je n'appris rien de particulier… s'était même plutôt flou. Je pouvais détecter une multitude de sentiments divers et contradictoires, je voyais aussi des souvenirs de lui et Bella enfant sur une barque au milieu d'un étang, mais c'est tout ce que je comprenais dans le fouillis de sa tête…

Après quelques minutes, je ne savais toujours pas si j'allais rester là ou m'en aller. Emmett sentit surement mon hésitation car il plaça une main sur mon épaule pour m'encourager à affronter la réalité qui avançait vers moi. Je n'osais absolument pas regarder la route, de peur de voir Bella regarder amoureusement l'indien qui l'accompagnait. Je savais pourtant qu'ils étaient maintenant à portée de vue car les pensées de Jacob reflétaient à présent, tel un miroir, moi et mon frère toujours assis sur l'herbe.

« Cool Edward… au moins, d'ici quelques minutes, tu seras fixé et si ce que tu vas apprendre ne te plait pas, sache que je serai là pour toi. M'encouragea Emmett. »

Jamais ne n'aurai cru ce gros balourd d'Emmett capable d'être celui qu'il me montrait à présent. Je le connaissais pourtant depuis longtemps et toutes ses pensées parasitaient malgré moi ma tête à longueur de temps… je commençais enfin à comprendre ce que Rosalie lui trouvait.

Je sentais le parfum de Bella de manière de plus en plus prononcée et je n'y tenais plus : il fallait que je la regarde. Lorsque je relevai enfin la tête, elle ne me regardait pas… en fait, ses yeux étaient portés sur la grande baie vitrée du salon dont on aurait pu imaginer qu'un énorme bulldozer l'avait traversée. Après une analyse de celle-ci et un regard interrogateur, Bella me regarda enfin et s'arrêta de marcher à quelques mètres de moi, Jacob se stoppant lui aussi à ses côtés. J'essayais de sonder son esprit : en vain. Je savais aussi que mes sentiments pouvaient obscurcir mon esprit et je m'obligeai donc à essayer de rester neutre, sans sauter sur des conclusions trop hâtives. Bella semblait faire le même avec moi…

Nous nous regardâmes ainsi sans nous parler pendant encore plusieurs minutes qui me parurent des heures ! Je m'étais à présent levé et Ni Jacob ni Emmett n'intervenaient dans notre échange silencieux… car communication il y avait, j'en étais certains ! J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'envoyait des ondes d'amour et de passion. J'essayais quand à moi de lui faire comprendre que je ne désirais qu'elle et que je l'aimais plus que tout. Bizarrement, les pensées des deux hommes qui nous observaient de plus en plus à l'écart étaient totalement vides… comment était-il possible de ne penser à absolument rien, même pas une petite interrogation dans un moment pareil, relevait du mystère pour moi. Mon don ne fonctionnait-il plus ? Après tout je m'en moquais complètement car tout ce que je voulais savoir c'était si Bella était effectivement venue pour moi comme je pouvais le sentir ou si je me faisais des films car elle serait venue me dire au revoir…

Petit à petit, mon regard se fit plus suppliant… je l'implorais de venir de mon côté, avec moi et personne d'autre. Je cru comprendre qu'elle s'était décidée quand elle fit quelque chose qui me cloua de nouveau sur place, le chagrin et surtout la jalousie refaisant surface très rapidement :

« Merci, chuchota-t-elle à Jacob en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime chérie, lui dit-il en se dégageant et en lui caressant la joue.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle en lui souriant. »

Alors que la rage transpirait à nouveau par chaque pore de ma peau et avant que je ne puisse m'élancer pour exploser la tête de ce petit con qui venait me narguer chez moi, j'entraperçu leur conversation dans cette même petite barque que j'avais déjà vue quelques minutes plus tôt dans les pensées de Jacob mais cette fois, ils étaient adultes… et elle venait en fait d'avoir lieu.

Alors que le soulagement m'envahissait, Bella s'élança vers moi en courant pour se jeter dans mes bras et plaquer goulûment sa bouche sur la mienne. Je me sentais revivre une nouvelle fois ! Un bien être total et incommensurable prenait par à tout mon être alors que Bella dominait notre baiser, semblant n'être jamais rassasiée de ce qu'elle pouvait gouter. Petit à petit, je m'abandonnai à elle pour lui rendre au centuple le bonheur qu'elle me donnait à cet instant.

Moi qui avais cru devoir aller au delà de mes sentiments pour la laisser vivre ses propre choix, je la remerciais à présent intérieurement de m'avoir visiblement choisi plutôt que lui… Notre baisé était interminable mais pas encore assez long à mon gout. C'est Emmett qui nous ramena sur terre par quelques petits toussotements. Je sais que mon frère se serait éclipsé pour nous laisser si Jacob n'avait pas été présent.

Maintenant que j'y prenais plus attention et sondait ses pensées quand à ses sentiments envers Bella, je pris pleinement conscience du sacrifice qu'il faisait pour elle. Il avait été poussé par Ephraïm à la laisser car selon ce dernier, les dieux lui avaient soufflé, sans raison aucune ou même une explication, que son avenir n'était pas directement lié à l'amour de Bella, bien que sa présence à ses côtés soient indispensable. Une mission leur serait confiée et Bella devrait en faire partie mais ni Jacob ni son grand-père n'en savaient plus pour l'instant. Tout cela devait m'inquiéter quand la sécurité de ma bien aimée mais pour l'instant, le plus important était qu'il fallait absolument que je me retrouve seul avec elle.

Alors que Bella avait reprit ce regard amoureux que j'aimais tant pour contempler chaque parcelle de mon visage, je remerciai à nouveau mon frère… je ne savais pas trop quoi dire de plus à Jacob qui n'avait pas tout raconté à Bella quand à son avenir proche.

« Merci de ta compréhension, lui dis-je enfin, ce qui surpris quelque peu Bella.

- Prend soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande… _Sinon je t'éclate la gueule et prendrait bien soin de te faire souffrir avant d'y bouter le feu_, ajouta-t-il dans ses pensées. »

Il avait déjà compris le fonctionnement de mon don et m'informait donc de sa surveillance constante mais je m'en foutais complètement. Ce qui m'importait, c'était de pouvoir oublier les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler pour me repaitre de Bella et l'entièreté de son corps. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche sur la première partie du commentaire de Jacob, je la balançai sur mon dos et courrai à tout allure, loin la maison à moitié démolie par mon altercation avec Emmett… Rose aurait sans doute remis tout en état d'ici quelques jours de toute façon.

Alors que ma course était ponctuée par le rire sans fin de Bella, je savais exactement où je voulais l'emmener. J'avais repéré une petite clairière à quelques kilomètres de Forks lors de mes premières chasses. A l'époque, le terrain vaste, bordé de grands arbres n'était que peu fleuri mais aujourd'hui, une multitude de violettes tapissaient le sol et étaient éclairées par les rayons du soleil filtrés de ci de là par les arbres feuillus. Le coin était tout comme Bella, au sens propre et figuré du terme : magique !

Lorsque je la déposai sur le sol, elle resta bougée bée devant le spectacle que nous offrait les lieux. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, les bras en croix, semblant savourer l'air paisible et la chaleur douce de l'été. Certes cette clairière était jolie, mais la beauté de Bella me semblait plus naturelle encore et ensorcelante. Son sourire reflétait un nouveau bonheur, un peu comme si elle avait récupérer une partie de son âme… ce qui était en fait le cas !

« Cet endroit et superbe, me dit-elle en s'avançant à nouveau vers moi pour se blottir dans mes bras et me voler un bref baisé au passage.

- Pas autant que toi !

- Flatteur !

- Juste réaliste ! Répondis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau, encor e et encore. »

Je l'allongeai alors sur le sol, nous cachant encore plus du regard des quelques oiseaux qui nous observaient sous le couvert des arbres. Main dans la main, nous ne pouvions cesser de nous regarder.

« J'ai cru te perdre aujourd'hui, avouais-je enfin pour rompre le silence. J'ai cru en mourir.

- J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi aujourd'hui, me répondit-elle. J'ai cru en mourir !

- J'ai vu ta conversation dans la tête de Jacob, l'informai-je. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu t'imaginer que je ne voulais plus de toi ! Je t'aime Bella et il est hors de question que je te quitte, quoi qu'il arrive !

- Il en va de même pour moi et il est hors de question que tu fasses n'importe quelles bêtises incontrôlées et irréfléchies à cause de moi ! Je t'aime Edward, plus que tout. Jake est mon ami et il fait partie de moi et de ma vie car je l'aime comme un frère.

- Je sais… »

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement et aucun mot n'était nécessaire à notre compréhension. Après un long moment, c'est à force de baisés, de caresses et de geste tendre que l'on fini enfin ce que nous avions commencé seulement quelques heure plus tôt dans le salon de Bella. Jamais je n'avais fait l'amour en extérieur mais cela ne semblait absolument pas gêner ma miss qui prit autant plaisir que moi de ce moment intime et très intense. Nous étions seul au monde dans notre petit coin de verdure et nous en profitâmes un maximum car bien que nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet, le retour de Jacob en tant que loup ayant des informations nouvelles sur la nature particulière de Bella devait probablement nous faire avancer… et peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, nous amener de quoi nous débarrasser de James qui, bien que hors sujet pour l'instant, devait se trouver quelque part avec un plan bien précis pour nuire à notre famille et surtout à Bella !

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu… des chapitres réguliers pour l'instant mais je ne promets pas que ça va durer bien que les gentils commentaires donnent envie d'écrire plus vite. <strong>_

_**A bientôt. **_


	28. Chapter 28 Quelques souvenirs

_**Un tout grand MERCI à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. Il y a eu quelques perspicaces… le dénouement approche. **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 28 : quelques souvenirs (BPV)<span>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je à Edward alors qu'il semblait inspecter chaque centimètre carré de mon corps presque nu. »

Bien que je pensais la chose impossible, au vu des événements des dernières semaines, je venais de vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable avec ce garçon magnifique qui s'offrait corps et âme à ma pauvre petite personne. Chaque contact, chaque caresse, chaque baiser était encore plus intense, fort et magique que le précédent. Ce que nous venions de vivre dans cette clairière fleurie était sans doute le moment le plus parfait de ma vie… et tellement agréable qui plus est ! Nous étions en communion parfaite, de corps comme d'esprit, nos âmes jumelles s'entremêlant à jamais en un lien résistant et stable.

« J'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi, me dit-il en me retournant sans ménagement mais sans pour autant me faire mal.

- Arrête ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des puces et que tu es là pour les repérer, lui dis-je en riant devant son air hyper concentré.

- Je n'ai pu voir ses pensées et son esprit que peu de temps mais il y a tellement de choses que Jacob sait et moi pas… ça m'irrite !

- Je te savais jaloux mais pas ça ce point là. Que tu en veuilles à Quill ou même à Mike d'avoir des vues sur moi, bien que je trouve ça ridicule, je peux encore le comprendre. Cependant, tu dois bien te rendre compte que j'ai pratiquement vécu toute ma vie avec Jacob. Enfants, nous étions inséparables et par la suite, nous vivions vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre l'un avec l'autre… forcément, nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun et un passé identique. Ceci n'expliquant toujours pas cette inspection détaillée de mes défauts physiques.

- Tu n'as aucun défaut physique, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois : ton corps est parfait ! Répondit-il sans même me regarder dans les yeux tant son attention était occupée par ses observations sur mes mollets.

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais une vue surpuissante ! Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, j'avais presque une peur bleue de te montrer mes énormes cuisses couvertes de cellulites car j'étais persuadée que tu allais t'enfuir en courant.

- Elles ne sont ni énormes, ni couverte de cellulite.

- Je sais que tu veux me faire plaisir mais je ne suis pas aveugle quand même ! Un peu d'honnêteté serait sympathique… articulais-je péniblement tant ses caresses non préméditées commençaient à faire naître au creux de mon ventre ce feux qui ne s'éteindrait jamais, je l'espérais.

- Bon ok, finit-il par dire faisant enfin attention à ce que je lui disais plutôt qu'à ce qu'il pouvait regarder. Certes, tu n'es pas toute mince et ta peau n'est pas aussi lisse que celle des filles que l'on peut voir sur la couverture des magasines mais ce que je peux sentir sous mes mains est bien plus chaud, doux et même… accueillant et confortable, ajouta-t-il en laissant glisser sa main de ma cheville jusqu'à ma cuisse et cette fois, s'était totalement intentionnel !

- Si tu continues comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien ! L'avertis-je en me blottissant dans le creux de ses bras, cherchant le contact merveilleux de sa main sur des parties de mon corps qui ne demandaient qu'à être explorées… à nouveau.

- Il est tellement facile de te distraire, dit-il en soufflant doucement dans le creux sous mon oreille, m'arrachant malgré moi un gémissement.

- Mais oui ! Dis-je en prenant conscience tout d'un coup de son petit manège. Tu détourne mon attention pour ne pas m'avouer ce que tu faisais exactement il y a quelques minutes. Pourquoi étais-tu ainsi absorbé vers chaque centimètre carré de ma peau ? Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te permettrais de mieux me connaître…

- Tu possèdes quelques petites… ou moins petites, cicatrice, et bien que je sais parfaitement à quoi sont dues certaines d'entre elles, j'avoue que d'autres on une cause encore inconnue pour moi. J'ai vu un souvenir de Jacob tout à l'heure dans son esprit et je me suis rendu compte que lui devait sans doute connaître chaque provenance de ces marques sur ton corps qui m'appartient. Je veux juste connaître ma propriété un peu mieux, c'est tout…

- Ta propriété ? M'exclamais-je plus pour le taquiner que pour me scandaliser.

- Exactement ! Et il n'y a pas à discuter sur le sujet. Je sais que cette cicatrice est chirurgicale, dit-il en passant un doigt léger comme une plume sur la fine ligne blanche qu'il mentionnait.

- Vu ton niveau d'étude, j'espère effectivement que tu sais qu'elle relève d'une crise d'appendicite. J'avais dix ans et je me souviens que ça faisait un mal de chien ! J'avais super mal avant et je m'étais imaginée qu'en me réveillant d'après l'opération, je me sentirais tout bien, comme si j'avais rien eu du tout. En fait, j'avais encore plus mal et j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine jusqu'à ce qu'on me ramène enfin dans ma chambre. Mon père m'y attendait en faisant les cent pas et j'ai cru qu'il allait étriper la pauvre infirmière qui poussait mon lit parce que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes, expliquais-je en souriant face au souvenir qui se rejouait devant mes yeux.

- Ton père était plus protecteur que Renée, dit-il plus par l'affirmative que par le questionnement.

- Dix mille fois plus en effet. En même temps ce n'est pas bien compliqué… Je me souviens qu'une fois, il a balancé un coup de poing magistral à un pauvre gars qui avait, sans vraiment le vouloir, simplement bousculé ma mère alors qu'il y avait une foule assez dense. Quand ce monsieur à repris ses esprits, il a voulu répliquer mais une des personnes qui l'accompagnait l'informa que mon père était le chef de la police. Non seulement il s'excusa mais en plus, il vint le lendemain à la maison avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour ma mère. Le pauvre avait un sacré œil au beurre noir… Mon père n'était pas en soit quelqu'un de violent mais il ne fallait surtout pas que l'on touche à ses filles, ma mère ayant toujours été la première dans son cœur, malgré son caractère… disons… particulier.

- Tu avais un lien particulier aussi avec lui… au vu de comment tu en parles.

- Il nous aimait inconditionnellement mais je crois qu'il a toujours un peu regretté de ne pas avoir eu un fils… ce qui est compréhensible. Il s'est donc fortement rapproché de Billy et surtout de Jacob. Quant à moi, j'ai tellement trainé avec eux que j'étais quand même un vrai garçon manqué…

- Ce qui explique toutes ces petites marques indélébiles, dit-il en caressant doucement, du bout des doigts, une petite cicatrice en longueur mais assez large, sur le dessous de mon genou droit.

- Oh je ne dirai peut être pas ça, expliquais-je en riant, ma maladresse y est pour beaucoup, crois-moi. D'ailleurs, cette marque me vient d'une chute. Nous étions partis nous baigner dans la rivière au sud de Forks et j'ai glissé sur une énorme pierre alors que je voulais suivre Jake qui grimpait partout. Ce n'était pas une grosse coupure mais ça saignait beaucoup. Jacob à alors enlevé son t-shirt pour faire un point de compression puis en à déchiré une manche pour en faire une sorte de pansement de fortune. Non seulement on s'est fait engueuler parce qu'on avait été se baigner tout seul sans prévenir personne, mais en plus, on a dû casser notre tirelire pour rembourser le t-shirt. Leah en avait rajouté une couche en faisant sa petite fille modèle…en fait, c'est surtout elle qui nous a balancé. Du coup, nous avions été piocher dans sa propre tirelire, me remémorai-je nostalgique, souriant malgré moi. »

Bien que ça ait dû le rendre encore jaloux, Edward affichait un petit sourire discret, ses eux pétillant de malice… comme s'il s'imaginait la scène, ce qui devait être en fait le cas.

« Tu n'aurais pas du avoir de cicatrice si, comme tu le dis, la blessure n'était que minime.

- J'ai arraché la croute… en glissant sur des graviers. La plaie c'est alors élargie… chuchotais-je en savourant pleinement la délicate torture que le bout de ses doigts me provoquaient en effleurant mon épiderme.

- J'imagine que celles-ci sont aussi dues à des chutes, dit-il en embrassant successivement quelques petites cicatrices presque invisibles pour un œil normal sur chacun de mes tibia. Et celle-ci, c'est un vestige de ta varicelle, affirma-t-il en pointant un petit creux sur la cuisse. Tout comme ici, ajouta-t-il en caressant celui situé sur ma joue. Et là aussi, finit-il en embrassant du bout de sa langue la marque plus importante située sur le dessus d'un de mes seins. Je l'aime bien celle-là.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il y avait un bouton à cet endroit ? Dis-je pour le taquiner mais la voix légèrement rauque tellement les sensations qu'il me procurait me rendaient toute chose…

- Je m'en contre fiche royalement. Cette cicatrice attire l'œil sur ta poitrine… sur ce point, Jacob à tout à fait raison d'ailleurs.

- C'est-à-dire ? L'interrogeai-je.

- J'ai vu votre conversation dans sa tête quand vous étiez au milieu de l'étang et il a raison : tes seins sont magnifiques.

- Merci, répondis-je rougissante.

- Moi aussi j'ai fais la varicelle.

- Mais tu as la chance de n'avoir aucun souvenir physique de cette maladie !

- Détrompe-toi. Ici, sur ma tempe gauche, me montra-t-il en avançant son visage vers le mien. Je sais qu'un œil humain ne peut la voir mais un œil vampirique la voit sans problème… maintenant, ta vue n'est pas vampirique mais elle n'est pas humaine non plus…

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dis-je en constatant qu'effectivement, on pouvait distinguer un léger, mais alors très minime, petit défaut sur la surface de sa peau parfaite et lisse comme celle d'un bébé… j'y déposai alors moi aussi un baiser.

- Je sais aussi que cette cicatrice est due à Leah, me dit-il en effleurant mon autre joue.

- Tu sais ça comment ?

- Je l'ai vue dans sa tête quand j'ai mangé le dessert chez toi, la dernière fois que Renée est revenue. Elle pense d'ailleurs souvent à te balancer dans les escaliers, comme cette fois là… elle est dangereuse pour toi.

- Ma sœur à toujours été comme ça.

- On peut mourir d'une chute dans les escaliers, s'exclama-t-il devant mon manque d'intérêt sur ce qu'il disait de ma sœur.

- Oui mais j'étais jeune et solide. Qu'un des crayons que je tenais en mains avant de tomber s'enfonce dans ma joue, ça, c'était de la malchance…

- Mais tu n'es pas tombée, vu que ta propre sœur t'a poussé.

- Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que la boite à crayon s'ouvrirait dans ma chute. Et puis, mes parents n'ont jamais cru qu'elle m'avait poussée comme je l'affirmais… je suis tellement maladroite et cette peste à tellement bien jouée la comédie de la pauvre victime qui se fait accuser à tort qu'au final, c'est encore moi qui ai eu les remontrances de ma mère ! Mais ça n'a aucune importance…

- Bella, si elle ne t'avait pas fait tomber, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Me dit-il comme si j'avais quatre ans. Pourquoi tu l'as défend ?

- Parce que c'est ma sœur et que même si elle me déteste et profite plus de moi qu'autre chose, et bien je l'aime…

- Une bonté sans faille… chuchota-t-il plus pour lui que pour me complimenter. Celle-ci aussi je sais à quoi elle est due, dit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence et semble-t-il, de réflexion.

- La cicatrice de ma main ? Tu l'as aussi vue dans l'esprit de Jake.

- Ah non, c'est toi qui l'as expliquée à Paul et Emily, au cimetière… »

A ces mots, le souvenir de l'instant avec mes neveux me revint en mémoire également : Emily s'était blessée et je voulais la réconforter…

_« Et bien voilà : un jour que nous étions partit à la pêche Jacob et moi, je me suis coupée la main droite sur une bouteille de bière cassée que Billy et papy Charlie avaient abandonnés dans la barque. Regardez, dis-je en leur montrant la fine mais assez longue ligne blanche encore distincte sur ma paume. Ca faisait très mal et moi aussi je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pleurer un peu sous la douleur. Comme j'étais triste, tonton Jake prit lui aussi le morceau de verre et ce fit la même entaille que moi. Ainsi, nous étions tous les deux dans la douleur et nous allions avoir la même cicatrice de guerre, comme il disait. C'est ce jour là qu'on devint « frères de sang » d'ailleurs, ajoutais-je nostalgique, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

_- C'est quoi un frère de sang ? Interrogea Paul._

_- Toi et ta sœur vous avez la même maman et le même papa. Ca veut donc dire que vous êtes de vrais frères et sœurs. Tonton Jacob et moi nous n'étions pas de la même famille mais nous étions tellement amis et nous passions tellement de temps ensemble, qu'il me considérait comme sa sœur. Alors le jour où nous nous sommes blessés tous les deux, nous nous sommes serrés la main afin que nos sang se mélangent… ainsi, nous étions en quelques sorte devenus des frères vu qu'on partageait le même sang._

_- Trop cool ! Commenta Paul, on peut faire pareil ? Moi je suis un homme maintenant je n'ai pas peur de me couper._

_- Oui je sais que tu es un fier guerrier valeureux mais nous sommes déjà du même sang vu que votre maman est ma sœur. Et puis, sachez tout de même que ce jour là, comme nous n'avions pas désinfecté nos plaies, nous avons attrapé un virus qui nous cloua au lit toute la semaine avec trente neuf de fièvre ! Donc on va éviter de tomber malade tout les trois d'accord ? »_

Ce souvenir me fit aussi prendre conscience que mes deux petits loulous me manquaient énormément. Ce qui me réconfortait, s'était que je les savais en bonne santé et surement gâté comme jamais par leur grands-parents.

« Au fait, comment tu sais que j'ai raconté cette histoire ? Demandais-je en sortant de mes souvenirs.

- J'étais là… dans les arbres jouxtant le cimetière. D'ailleurs, si Carlisle n'avait pas été là lui aussi, j'aurai attaqué Emily, avoua-t-il penaud.

- Sérieux ? M'exclamais-je surprise.

- Les enfants ont une odeur délicieuse pour un vampire. C'est déjà pas évident de se contenir quand du sang humain est dans les parages alors imagine celui d'Emily qui non seulement a une odeur semblable à la tienne mais qui en plus est presque pur comme de la neige. Je… je suis désolé Bella…

- Eh cool, il ne s'est rien passé non ? Et puis je suis persuadée que si tu étais arrivé près de nous, tu te serais repris à temps… certes tu nous aurais fortement effrayé mais je sais que tu n'aurais pas fait de mal à ma nièce.

- Tu as toujours eu plus confiance en moi que moi-même.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il était alors inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore, profitant de la douce chaleur du soleil sur nos corps enlacés. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'un léger frisson commençait à me parcourir à cause du jour qui déclinait que l'on se rhabilla pour rentrer doucement vers la maison. Edward ne voulait pas se rendre chez les Cullen et j'imaginai que c'était à cause de l'état dans lequel j'avais entraperçu la baie vitrée du salon. Il m'informa alors que ce n'était rien comparé au reste de la maison et surtout de sa chambre. Toutefois, lorsqu'on arriva chez moi, nous trouvâmes l'ensemble des Cullen qui avaient terminé de repeindre le salon et avait nettoyé et rangé toute la maison.

« Nous ne pensions plus vous revoir aujourd'hui, nous accueilli Emmett, une tonne de sous-entendus salaces dans la voix… et il n'avait pas vraiment tors pour une fois.

- Vous avez tout rangé ? Merci beaucoup, dis-je gênée.

- T'inquiète ça nous a occupé, m'informa Rosalie.

- Une équipe d'ouvriers se trouve déjà à la villa pour réparer la colère d'Edward, gronda légèrement Carlisle… c'était la première fois que je le voyais un peu énervé contre l'un de ses enfants.

- On a tous droit à un peu de défoulement, le défendit Esmée, en bonne mère poule. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, ne te fâche donc pas mon amour, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son mari.

- La prochaine fois, ne soit tout de même pas si excessif ! Nous avons assez d'argent que pour convaincre cette société en bâtiment et décoration de s'occuper immédiatement de notre villa mais tout de même. »

C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'ils formaient réellement une famille et non un clan. Carlisle m'apparaissait pour la première fois comme un père et son autorité me fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules car au final, j'étais autant coupable d'Edward. Ce geste le fit malgré lui se détendre et il me sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Vous devriez peut-être vous laver tout de même, nous conseilla Alice. Vous êtes encore couvert de peinture !

- Mais n'y allez pas ensemble, nous stoppa Jasper. J'ai eu mon compte d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui et elles sont tellement contradictoires que j'en ai mal au ventre. Je crois avoir assez donné non ? »

Sans dire un mot de plus, je me dirigeais donc seul vers ma chambre puis la salle de bain, assez honteuse, je devais l'avouer, de mon comportement de ses dernières heures ainsi que de celui d'Edward. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être sermonnée par des parents et je devais avouer que Carlisle et même Jasper, m'avaient parus assez impressionnants.

Lorsque je redescendis, Edward monta à son tour de façon vampirique ce qui le fit redescendre frais et propre presque aussi vite que s'il n'avait fait que l'aller retour dans les escaliers. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé quelques affaires dans ma chambres ses derniers temps…

« Où sont Jacob et son grand-père ? Demandais-je en constatant seulement qu'ils n'étaient déjà pas là lorsque nous étions revenus de la clairière.

- Ils ont pensé qu'il était normal d'aller voir Billy et Rachel, me dit Carlisle qui avait repris son air enjoué, calme et posé.

- Ca va faire un sacré choc à ce pauvre Billy, dis-je en songeant aussi au bonheur qu'il allait ressentir de retrouver son fils bien vivant.

- Jacob ne voulait pas mais ça sera déjà assez difficile de se cacher du reste de Forks. Il est quand même sensé être mort… dit Emmett.

- Mais alors, Billy et Rachel vont aussi apprendre votre vraie nature vampirique ? M'alarmais-je.

- Billy avait déjà beaucoup de soupçons, répondit Edward. Il est parti il y a bien longtemps de la réserve Quileute mais il a tout de même été élevé dans ses légendes, m'informa Edward.

- Et puis, Ephraïm est un vieil ami, il va lui expliquer ce que nous sommes exactement et il ne nous en voudra pas, ainsi qu'à toi, me dit Alice.

- Tu as vu cet avenir là ?

- Pas entièrement, comme toujours lorsque tu es impliquée mais bizarrement, avec l'arrivée de Jacob ou de son grand-père je ne sais pas, j'y vois un peu mieux. Au lieu d'être stoppées, mes visions sont floues… encore un mystère mais celui là m'arrange bien. »

Effectivement ce n'était pas plus mal pour elle comme pour tout le monde… enfin je crois. Nous discutâmes encore une fois des événements de ses dernières heures et je devais avouer que tout comme le reste des Cullen, et surtout Carlisle, j'étais curieuse de découvrir tout ce que cela signifiait et principalement le rôle que j'allais jouer là dedans. Je n'étais pas normale, Jacob non plus… et les visions d'Alice avaient envoyé les vampires à notre rencontre. L'un d'eux connaissait en plus intimement le grand-père de de Jake qui aurait dû être mort depuis des décennies. Tout ceci ne relevait plus d'une simple coïncidence, c'était certain… mais alors, qu'allait-il nous arriver ?

Nous en étions à cet état de réflexion lorsque le téléphone de Carlisle sonna. Rose et Emmett étaient repartit à la villa depuis déjà un moment et Jake nous avait à nouveau rejoint, laissant Billy avec son aïeul afin qu'il puisse non seulement se remettre du choc mais en plus, comprendre la situation. Mon ami m'avait un peu raconté, de son air naturel et enjoué, comme toujours, ce qu'il avait plus ou moins fait durant cette année écoulée et Edward ne cessait de poser son regard successivement sur nous deux. Jacob, quant à lui, l'ignorait intentionnellement… Je crois que ces deux là n'étaient vraiment pas prêt à devenir amis…

Bref, tout cela pour dire que nous nous rendîmes à la villa, car Rose, Emmett, ainsi que l'étrange service à domicile et surtout disponible de « réparation » avaient terminé… je ne voulais même pas savoir la somme déboursée pour réparer l'excès de colère d'Edward !

Alors que tout le monde entra les uns derrière les autres, Jacob en premier comme s'il rentrait chez lui, Edward me retint par le bras.

« Bella attend…

- Oui ? Demandais-je surprise mais espérant qu'il allait en profiter pour m'embrasser… _Bella, pauvre idiote, tu es complètement perverse_, pensais-je aussitôt.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mais sache que je t'aime et qu'il faut absolument que nous gardions notre calme, surtout toi, si nous voulons des informations.

- Hein ? Que… et c'est toi qui me demande de garder mon calme alors que tu as démoli la maison de tes parents ? Dis-je sans comprendre mais en riant de ses propos.

- Sérieusement Bella, quoi qu'elle te dise, et je sais qu'elle va t'en dire, prend sur toi sinon nous n'apprendront rien de plus et il est certain que je vais devoir me contrôler aussi mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait venir et on pourra se venger après si tu le souhaites mais sache que je t'aime plus que tout et que ça ne changera rien du tout tu es belle et merveilleuse et je n'ai besoin que de toi… »

Et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrassa goulument. Il avait presque chuchoté et avait dit ses mots tellement rapidement qu'il me fallu quelques secondes pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris… bien que ce qu'il disait n'avait en soit ni queue ni tête. Où voulait-il en venir ? Bah, je pouvais toujours profiter de son baiser avant de lui poser la question… baiser qui dura plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu d'ailleurs. Pourquoi parler si vite et puis prendre le temps de me cajoler et laisser ses mains se balader sur mes fesses ? Des oreilles surpuissantes étaient-elles dans les parages et il avait profité de la distance pour parler ? Puis le baiser était-il censé me faire attendre ? Rien à faire, je me posais bien trop de question que pour profiter de l'instant à cent pour cent. J'allais essayer de parler lorsque sa voix glaciale et pleine d'aigreur et d'amertume retenti à mes oreilles :

« Je savais que ça finirait comme ça… Edward tu me dégoute. Jouer ainsi avec la nourriture, c'est contre nature ! Si au moins elle était potable… »

Je comprenais mieux maintenant le sens des paroles d'Edward. La famille Cullen était arrivée sur le pas de la porte assez rapidement et observait la scène. Cette garce avait lancé un vampire sanguinaire à mes trousses et elle se permettait encore de m'insulter !

« Eh il est génial votre frigo Esmée ! Dit Jacob en arrivant à son tour. Ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

- Jacob, dis-je en me forçant à sourire pour me montrer plus maline qu'elle, je te présente Tanya, l'imbécile qui a demandé à James de m'éliminer ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… j'avais envie d'un peu de douceur pour ce chapitre, j'espère que mon objectif fut atteint. <strong>_

_**Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir que le chapitre suivant (et peut être encore celui après) sera sombre, dur, voire même assez cru et violent…. Je sais que beaucoup n'aiment pas lire certaines choses plus hard mais je dois (et veux) en passer par là pour le bon déroulement de mon « scénario ». C'est pourquoi, si vous ne désirez pas lire des moments difficiles, je préciserai en début de chapitre si celui-ci risque de toucher les âmes sensibles et je ferai un bref résumé de ce qu'il c'est passé lorsqu'on reviendra à la « normale ». **_

_**A bientôt.**_


	29. Chapter 29 Dans le noir

_**J'ai été longue (dsl) mais petite consolation : le chapitre l'est aussi. **_

_**Comme promis, je signale que ce chapitre sera le début du côté assez « sombre » de ma fic. Début simple et habituel mais nous plongerons petit à petit, enfin j'espère que c'est l'impression que j'arriverai à faire passer car j'avoue que n'ayant plus bcp de temps à consacrer au plaisir d'écrire, je jette sur « papier » comme ça me vient sans relire cent fois et modifier avant de publier…. Le fond est là mais malheureusement la forme n'y est plus et j'en suis vraiment désolée.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 29 : dans le noir (BPV)<span>

« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu seulement m'adresser la parole, petite humaine de merde… et pour m'accuser injustement en plus ?

- Quoi ?! Et menteuse en plus ! Tu vas voir sale garce, dis-je en m'avançant vers elle tandis que les bras forts et solides d'Edward me retenaient comme dans un étau, m'empêchant de faire le moindre pas… il m'avait demandé de rester calme, ce n'était pas gagné ! Je sentais monter au plus profond de moi des années de contenances et de frustrations que m'avaient inspiré des conasses dans son genre...

- Non mais regardez-là… et pour qui elle se prend en plus ? Tu crois vraiment que tu fais le poids contre moi ? Enfin… effectivement le poids tu le fais, et même plus que lourdement ! Dit-elle un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Je préfère être ronde avec un cerveau dans ma boîte crânienne que d'être méchante, stupide et… plate comme une planche ! Lâchais-je un peu potoyable, je devais l'avouer mais ma colère était telle que je n'en trouvais plus mes mots. Tu crois que ton statut te rend belle ? Finis-je par lâcher. Mais ma pauvre fille c'est tout le contraire ! »

Plus je la regardais et plus je la trouvais laide. Son corps était certes parfait à vue d'œil mais sa beauté était en réalité inexistante… ou c'était mon ressentiment à son sujet qui me donnait cette impression. Carlisle la stoppa avec Jasper et Emmett avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ils l'avaient même entourée discrètement avec Alice et Rose afin qu'elle ne se sauve pas… après tout, elle devait absolument nous donner des informations sur James afin de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive à ses fins… ou ses « faims » même…

« Les filles, je sais que vous êtes prête à vous battre pour les beaux yeux verts de mon frangin mais s'il vous plait, contenez-vous un peu face à notre invité, dit Emmett en désignant Jacob.

- Il y a des nouveaux loups maintenant ? Demanda Tanya en reniflant l'air vers mon ami.

- Tanya, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, entrons ! Intervint Carlisle fermement, ne laissant aucun choix à personne.

- C'est bon mon amour, tu peux me lâcher… dis-je à Edward qui s'exécuta alors que tout le monde entrait dans la maison.

- Puff, « mon amour »… n'importe quoi, souffla Tanya en m'envoyant un regard tellement perçant qu'il aurait pu me trouer sur place, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frôler sensuellement et intentionnellement Edward en passant près de nous. Ce qu'aime Eddie c'est tout le contraire du fleur bleue, l'amour rude et la baise perverse est un domaine où tu ne tiendras jamais la concurrence, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention. »

Je ne répliquai pas, sachant parfaitement que j'aurai, à un moment ou un autre, le moyen de la remettre à sa place et de lui faire vomir sa jalousie par tout les pores de sa peau… si elle en avait bien entendu. Mais intérieurement, j'étais en total ébullition. Et si elle avait raison ? Edward pressa mon épaule puis déposa un baiser tendre sur ma tempe en me chuchotant de ne pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle pourrait bien insinuer.

Nous nous installâmes au salon, Carlisle stipulant sans doute à Edward par la pensée et ses regards, que nous devions m'installer aussi loin que possible de Tanya. Jacob se plaça naturellement à ma gauche, Edward étant à ma droite. Ils se regardèrent un instant et je savais que Jacob devait dire quelque chose par la pensée mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche… J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils ne se disputaient pas à mon insu. Toujours est-il qu'après un combat de regard, Jake se comporta comme s'il avait toujours vécu là et non pas comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts, plus d'un an après sa disparition, pour rencontrer les vampires qui partageaient la vie de son ex-petite amie qu'il considérait à présent comme sa petite sœur. Pour lui, tout était toujours facile comme ça, sans se prendre la tête. Ma vie à moi me paraissait pourtant bien compliquée…

« Bon, et si vous me disiez exactement ce que vous me voulez ? Commença Tanya, s'installant confortablement en croisant les jambes lentement, voulant sans doute montrer qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte, ce qui était le cas… elle se prenait pour Sharon Stone en plus ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas réellement pour me demander de recoller les morceaux Edward… et il est hors de question que l'on fasse une partie à trois, je te préviens tout de suite, continua-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. »

J'eu l'impression de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive et il me fallu quelque secondes avant d'arrêter de tousser. Tanya me regardait d'un air plus que dégouté, un peu comme si j'étais une tuberculeuse. Heureusement, la main d'Edward qui me massait doucement le dos m'aida à reprendre mon souffle.

« C'est pas le truc de Bella, intervint soudain Jacob qu'Edward fusilla immédiatement du regard.

- Jake ! Le sermonnais-je, rouge d'embarra et de honte face au reste de la très respectable famille Cullen (sauf Emmett bien sûr).

- Ben quoi ? Tu n'as jamais voulu lorsqu'on était ensemble… Dit-il d'un air détaché en haussant les épaules.

- Tu voulais faire ça avec Jessica ! Dis-je exaspérée, les mots sortant plus vite que ma pensée… Edward regardait quant à lui Jake d'un drôle d'air. Et puis, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça enfin !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Tanya. Mais bon sang vous avez tous de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Comment un bel âtre comme toi s'est-il entiché d'un boudin pareil ? Il doit y avoir un truc car je n'y comprends rien !

- Un bel âtre, hein ? Sourit Jacob en soulevant les sourcils de façons suggestives alors que Tanya se trémoussais sur son siège, s'amusant à décroiser puis recroiser ses jambes dans l'autre sens.

- Non mais stop ! Les interrompis-je… je rêve là ? Jake t'es sérieux ?

- Ben quoi ? T'as vu la bombe Bella ? »

Je vais vomir… sérieusement la bile me montait à la gorge. Seul Emmett était mort de rire mais en même temps, ça ne me surprenait qu'à moitié, il était identique à Jacob et aurait pu faire le même genre de réflexion dans une même situation. Et en même temps c'était Jacob et je le connaissais comme ça même si d'habitude, ce genre de réflexion était pour m'embêter ou me rendre un peu jalouse. Je ne savais pas si j'étais dégoûtée par le fait que Tanya m'insultait encore plus ou si c'est parce que mon ami semblait la trouver à son gout, sans prendre même la peine de me défendre. Comment avait-il donc pu éprouver des sentiments pour moi si ce genre de fille l'intéressait ? Et puis, elle qui semblait intéressée…. Oui j'étais effectivement jalouse des deux mais en avais-je le droit ? J'avais imposé Edward à Jake alors… non Bella définitivement : non !

« Et d'ailleurs, finis-je par dire en contrôlant et ma jalousie et ma colère, ça ne te dégoute pas qu'il soit humain, lui ?

- Il ne l'est pas réellement, répondit Tanya. Entre êtres surnaturelles, y a de quoi s'entendre et j'avoue que le côté brûlant me tente bien finalement…

- Là n'est pas la question, intervint enfin Carlisle pour mon plus grand bonheur. Tanya, d'une part, si nous t'avons fait venir, c'est pour te demander quelques petits renseignements au sujet de ton ami à qui tu as demandé quelques petits services… et tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler… et d'autre part, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes d'insulter les membres de ma famille comme tu le fait ! Conclut-il d'un air très grave et autoritaire.

- Carlisle, je t'assure que je… commença Tanya soudain gênée (enfin). Le ton de Carlisle lui avait semble-t-il rendu un peu de bon sens…

- Et tu devrais commencer à nous montrer ton respect en ne me prenant pas pour un imbécile !

- Bon très bien, souffla-t-elle d'un air exaspéré. J'ai toujours cru qu'Edward et moi on finirait ensemble pour de bon. Le voir qu'il la préfère ELLE à moi, m'a un peu énervée c'est vrai…

- Un peu énervée ? La coupa Rosalie avec colère. Tu as failli la tuer !

- Et la menace court toujours, renchérit Alice.

- Oui, je l'admets, j'ai peut être été un peu loin mais elle est toujours vivante non ? Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

- Si elle n'était pas si bizarre on aurait pu faire un plat de bouillie avec sa cervelle car la voiture l'a salement percutée quand même, rit Emmett dans son coin.

- Si bizarre ? Interrogea vivement Tanya, soudain très intéressée par la conversation. »

Toutefois, Edward se racla la gorge puis hocha la tête à une question silencieuse que devait se poser Carlisle vu que c'est lui qu'il regardait. Si leurs pensées rejoignaient les miennes, je crois qu'il était plus sage que Tanya en apprenne le moins possible sur moi.

« Là n'est pas la question détourna Carlisle. Tu as mis en danger Bella et elle se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un traqueur à ses trousses ! Que tu le veuille ou non, elle et Edward forment un couple et ils sont heureux ensemble. Bella fait aujourd'hui partie de la famille et nous nous devons de la protéger, tout comme toi !

- James n'est même pas un ami. Je le connais à peine.

- Vous étiez plus que des amis lorsque tu partageais son lit ! Intervint Edward. »

Etait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je percevais ? Non… juste de l'agacement… enfin je crois.

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'il t'est impossible de nous tromper Tanya. Entre mon don et celui d'Edward, tu n'as aucune chance… lui rappela Alice

- De toute façon, je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir. Informa Edward qui avait dû sonder son esprit en long et en large. Tu peux partir, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

- Quoi et c'est tout ? Tu me jettes comme ça, sans un mot de plus ?

- Il n'y a absolument plus rien entre nous et tu le sais… d'ailleurs il n'y a jamais eu que de la distraction entre nous et ça aussi tu le sais très bien. Ce que je vis aujourd'hui avec Bella dépasse tout ce que tu peux simplement imaginer. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais ta famille a toujours été amie avec nous et je ne veux pas que tout ceci gâche notre amitié. Cependant, tu dois bien te rendre compte que quoi qu'il arrive, mon camp est choisi, ajouta-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu nous as mis dans cette situation sur un coup de colère et de jalousie et je ne t'en veux pas. Soyons amis simplement, ok ?

- J'admets que j'étais en colère, dis Tanya d'un air penaud, comme désolée. James est un traqueur mais je ne le savais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'acharne ainsi sur elle.

- Il est comme Edward, très sensible à l'odeur de son sang. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'expression de son visage démontre qu'elle comprenait enfin. Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et un silence de plomb descendit sur le salon de la villa Cullen. Tanya ne cessait de fixer Edward et le fait qu'ils aient, semble-t-il, une conversation entre esprit et paroles vampiriques commençaient à m'agacer au plus haut point. Pourquoi nous tenir à l'écart de leur échange ? Que me cachaient-ils ?

L'expression sur le visage d'Edward était de plus en plus triste et douloureuse et je ne savais qu'en penser : être jalouse ou rassurée ? Je l'aimais et il m'avait prouvé que c'était réciproque à bien des reprises mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à supporter la présence de cette fille et de tous ses points qu'elle avait en commun avec l'homme de mon cœur.

Je devais pourtant me raisonner et me mettre à la place d'Edward alors que Jacob avait refait surface des limbes de la mort.

Grr, mon esprit était en surchauffe et je peinais à être cohérente. De plus, je voyais bien que sans le vouloir, j'affectais de plus en plus ce pauvre Jasper… je me sentais incontrôlable émotionnellement mais aussi puissante ? Etonnamment puissante même… Si l'on m'avait posé la question, je n'aurais probablement pu l'expliquer mais je sentais naître en moi une force, un pouvoir herculéen qui aurait pu retourner le don de Jazz contre lui afin de le plonger dans une pure folie et le fait de m'en rendre compte et d'être persuadée que si je voulais, je pourrai le réduire à néant, me fit soudain peur.

« Je… je suis désolée, finit par dire Tanya, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts. Si j'avais su que cet humaine avait autant d'importance pour vous, et surtout toi Edward, je ne me serais pas permise d'essayer de m'interposer et encore moins avec l'aide de James. Je pensais que tu avais la même vision que moi au sujet des humains…

- Il vaut beaucoup mieux que ça pauvre idiote ! M'exclamai-je ne me levant, mon audace et ma rage surprenant tout le monde, moi la première. Tu l'as pervertit au point de l'éloigner de sa famille et de ses propres convictions et tu pensais être digne de lui ? Si tu crois trouver le bonheur en voulant faire des gens ce qu'ils ne sont pas c'est bien la preuve que ta pauvre petite cervelle réduite ne mérite aucunement qu'on s'y attarde, ajoutai-je menaçante en avançant vers elle ».

D'où me venait mon audace ? Comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit contre toutes ces capacités vampiriques. Avant que je ne puisse dire « ouf », elle pourrait très bien me réduire en bouillie. Toutefois, et bien que Carlisle s'était levé pour se placer à ma hauteur, probablement pour pallier à une éventuelle attaque, Tanya me regardait d'un air méfiant… C'est ainsi que je me rendis compte que tous me regardait avec interrogation, un peu comme si cette fameuse attaque viendrait de moi et non d'elle.

« - Bella… commença Carlisle.

- Oh vous pouvez essayer de la calmer mais quand elle est comme ça, il ne vaut mieux pas intervenir, expliqua Jacob, moi dans ces cas-là, je me fais tout petit et j'attends que l'orage passe.

- Jake, la ferme ! M'emportai-je encore plus face à sa nonchalance de la situation, moi-même étonnée par ma rage. Quant à toi espèce de garce, je t'interdits de t'approcher encore d'Edward.

- Tu m'interdis ? S'offusqua Tanya… du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je ressente un peu de peur dans sa voix. »

De la peur ? Sérieusement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je sentais une puissance inconnue prendre possession de tout mon être, ma colère et surtout ma jalousie envers Tanya la décuplant au fil des secondes. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver et que si je le voulais, je pourrais détruire ce vampire que je détestais de tout mon être. Je n'avais qu'une seul envie, la réduire à néant et déchirer en lambeaux son visage parfait et sans défauts… sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais tout à coup persuadée d'être invincible.

« Edward est à moi et j'en ai ma claque de me faire insulter par une salle pute prétentieuse dans ton genre ! Articulais-je lentement afin d'être certaine qu'elle saisisse bien ce que j'avais à lui dire, ma conscience me regardant de travers, ne comprenant pas du tout d'où me venait toute cette assurance. A cause de toi, ma vie mais aussi celle de tous ceux qui tenteront de me protéger est en danger et rien que pour ça, je tu mériterais de souffrir en enfer pour le reste de de ta misérable existence d'immortelle ! »

Cette fois, mon corps était collé à celui de Carlisle qui voulait probablement m'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

« Et pour ta gouverne, je suis peut être une humaine, mais je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ! J'AI UN PRENOM BON SANG ! Explosais-je de rage. »

Mon corps était en total ébullition et ce n'est que parce que je sentis, avant de le voir, le père d'Edward s'effondrer face à moi, se tenant la tête à deux mains, que je pris enfin conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi, ma colère contre Tanya m'aillant aveuglé du monde environnant.

Chaque vampire de la pièce, Edward compris, me regardait les yeux emplis de terreur. Seul Jacob semblait s'amuser de me voir ainsi m'acharner sur une vampire, laquelle, logiquement, je ne devais pas essayer de provoquer pour ma propre survie. Il lui fallait toujours un temps de compréhension supérieur à quelqu'un d'autre, son attitude ne m'étonnais donc pas mais celle des autres… que se passait-il donc ?

Pourquoi avaient-ils soudain peur ? Et de qui ? Je me retournais légèrement de gauche à droite au cas où l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait échappé mais non, c'est bien moi qu'ils regardaient avec méfiance et appréhension. Et qu'arrivait-il à Carlisle ? Il était à mes pieds, essoufflé et semblant souffrir d'un mal de tête fulgurant.

C'est là que je sentis ma colère et cette puissance invisible m'échapper et disparaître tout d'un coup. Est-ce le fait de le voir ainsi souffrant qui me rendit mes esprits ?

« Carlisle, ça va ? M'inquiétais-je en me mettant à sa hauteur, les autres semblant aussi retrouver conscience et mobilité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il en articulant péniblement.

- Oui justement, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Carlisle ? S'inquiéta Esmée, s'approchant tout en me regardant toujours avec une certaine méfiance.

- Bella qu'as-tu ressenti ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais… et vous ? Mais… comment vous savez ? M'interrogeais-je à voix haute.

- Bella c'est important, concentre-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il se remettant péniblement debout.

- Mais ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée, j'ai eu l'impression d'être invincible tout d'un coup et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était de réduire à néant Tanya… désolée, ajoutais-je sincèrement à l'attention de la principale intéressée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé… mais et vous ?

- C'est toi Bella ! Je pense qu'au vu de leurs regards, les autres ont tous ressentit la même chose que moi : tu nous as soumis à ta volonté et j'ai eu comme l'impression que si on voulait t'arrêter, nous serions anéanti. Seulement, j'avais tellement peur que Tanya ne te fasse taire à sa manière et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose que j'ai voulu t'arrêter et là, j'ai ressenti une douleur immense, bien plus grande que celle de ma transformation en vampire puis que ma mutation m'avait infligé. Un mal puissant et sonore envahit mon cerveau et j'avais l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Puis quand tu t'es reprise et que tu t'es soucié de moi, tout a disparu : le mal ainsi que la peur que tu m'inspire.

- Moi je vous ai fait peur ? Et mal ? Mais…

- C'est clair que sur le moment, perso, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ! Sérieux Bella, à l'instant, tu étais plus que flippante ! Expliqua Emmett en riant mais légèrement jaune tout de même.

- Moi ça va bien, intervint Jake. J'ai peut-être un peu plus l'habitude de voir Bella se mettre en colère je ne sais pas…

- Ou c'est parce que tu es loup… Réfléchit Jasper à voix haute.

- On sait que Bella influençait sans le vouloir nos comportements ainsi que celui de James mais là, c'était tellement fort et… incontrôlable… chuchota Rosalie, visiblement encore sous le choc. »

Tanya était tout comme moi, abasourdie et restait comme une dinde, la bouche à moitié ouverte, ses yeux ne me quittant plus. Son regard était toujours emplit de craintes… et même si j'étais totalement perdue, je devais avouer que de la voir ainsi, faible, me procurait une certaine satisfaction. Un silence s'installa de nouveau, chacun dans ses propres réflexions… et je posai enfin mon regard sur Edward. Je lui souris faiblement, ne sachant pas exactement quelle attitude adopter. M'en voulait-il de mon accès de colère ? Visiblement non car il me rendit mon sourire et vint me prendre la main.

« Je vois que tu es inquiète mais que tu n'as pas peur… nous allons découvrir ce qu'il t'arrive mon amour, je te le promets.

- Je ne voulais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer… je n'ai d'ailleurs rien compris exactement. J'ai ressenti comme une force immense et puis tout d'un coup, c'est parti.

- Tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-il en me rapprochant de ses bras, ses deux mains caressant mes joues, son regard plein d'amour me couvant et m'insufflant, je ne sais comment, tout le courage dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas réellement m'effondrer.

- Le fait que vous aviez tous une conversation vampirique en me laissant de côté….

- Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, dit-il penaud.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je simplement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, sourit-il en embrassant chastement mes lèvres, mais ça me suffisait. »

Nous nous regardâmes encore quelques secondes sans bouger, la vision de son beau visage m'emplissant d'amour, de respect et de passion pour ce garçon magnifique que je trouvais pourtant insupportable et incroyablement prétentieux il n'y a encore que quelques mois. Il était à présent la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux et je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui. Le retour de Jake était ce qu'il me manquait pour que ma vie soi heureuse car il était évident que je ne pouvais me sentir bien qu'en sa présence… sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours été là, avec moi. J'entendis Tanya soupirer bizarrement et Jasper lui expliquer :

« Tu ressens ça ? Lui demanda-t-il. C'est simplement la force de leur amour. Je te fais ressentir ce que Bella et Edward vivent à l'instant…. La force de leurs sentiments dépasse tout et tu ne pourras jamais rien faire contre ça. Ressent la force qui les uni…

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, chuchota Tanya en faisant une tentative pour se lever, ignorant délibérément ce que Jasper essayait de lui faire comprendre : que c'était elle qui ne faisait pas le poids contre moi.

- Hors de question ! Dis-je immédiatement, ce qui la fit se rasseoir aussi rapidement.

-Je… je voulais juste prendre l'air… Je ne vais pas me sauver c'est promis, chuchota-t-elle d'une toute petite voix hésitante qui me surpris. J'ai la sensation étrange d'être fatiguée…

- Je vais l'accompagner suggéra Jake… juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne se fera pas la malle.

- Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'arrêter ? Le snoba Tanya ayant tout d'un coup repris de l'assurance.

- Oh que oui, répondit mon ami, un sourire légèrement salace sur les lèvres ce qui me donnais envie de vomir.

- Pour l'instant, la priorité est d'aller chasser, les coupa Carlisle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé mais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre fatigue or pour l'instant, moi aussi je me sens épuisé, et je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Nous devons reprendre des forces pour éviter tout accident, surtout avec Jacob et Isabella dans la maison… bien que j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils pourraient tous les deux se défendre sans problème, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, traduisant à haute voix ses propres pensées. Edward, tu viens avec nous ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Non ! Je ne laisse pas Bella seule.

- Elle ne l'est pas ! Le coupa Jacob en s'approchant de moi.

- Ca ne t'a pas inquiété jusqu'à présent… siffla Edward d'un ton amer.

- Je l'ai déjà expliqué, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Si j'avais eu le moindre mot à dire…

- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas … MOI ! Le coupa-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Stop les garçons ! Non mais ça suffit ce combat de coq ? Edward, Jacob est parti certes, et ça m'a fait énormément de mal mais maintenant qu'il est là, je me sens différente, forte et entière. Il me manquait et même si je lui en ai voulu d'être partit comme ça, pour ma part, c'est déjà oublié donc fais-moi confiance et, s'il te plait, ne lui en veut pas non plus. Quand à toi, ajoutais-je à l'attention de Jacob qui souriait tout fier de lui, tu es peut-être la personne qui me connait le mieux mais je veux continuer le chemin que la vie m'offre avec Edward. Il a été ma bouée de sauvetage ces derniers mois et il est hors de questions que les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi se considèrent comme des ennemis. C'est compris ? Les sermonnais-je comme des enfants (mais je crois qu'ils en avaient un peu besoin).

- Mais… tenta Edward.

- Chutt ça suffit ! L'interrompis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Va falloir apprendre à ne pas discuter mon vieux, souris Jacob. Cette tête de mule à toujours raison…

- Bref, dis-je en lançant un regard noir à Jake qui s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il sera bien temps plus tard de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Vous devez prendre des forces et en réalité, moi aussi. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde et je meurs de faim. Alors allez tous chasser tranquillement, je vais nous préparer un petit truc tout simple à manger et vous pourrez profiter du dessert à votre retour.

- Oh ouai une petite coupe de mousse aux spéculoos Bella, comme la première fois où tu es venue ici… saliva Emmett avec son air de chien battu.

- Si tu veux, dis-je en souriant devant son caractère enfantin. Mais ELLE, dis-je en pointant du doigt Tanya, elle ne va pas avec vous.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Moi aussi je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim ! Se plaignit-elle, retrouvant son arrogance.

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu passes ne serais-ce qu'une micro seconde en compagnie d'Edward sans que je ne sois là.

- Parce que tu es sa mère maintenant ? Je crois qu'il est assez grand que pour décider de ce qu'il veut faire non ? Mais où va-t-on ?

- Bella, Tanya à raison sur ce point-là… ne sois donc pas si jalouse, dit Edward d'un ton rassurant. Ai confiance en moi.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! C'est en elle que je n'ai absolument pas confiance. Je préfère encore qu'elle reste ici… c'est tout.

- Et si elle décide de s'en aller ?

- Qu'elle le fasse ! De toute façon, j'imagine que tu as vu dans ses pensées tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

- Donc, comme je ne sers plus à rien, on me congédie sans ménagement c'est bien cela ? C'est un peu fort, depuis les décennies que nous sommes amis Carlisle…

- Fais comme tu veux Tanya, notre amitié a été mise à rude épreuve par ta trahison avec James. C'est à toi de maintenant nous montrer que nous pouvons toujours te faire confiance… Si Bella ne souhaite pas que tu nous accompagne, je pense qu'il faut l'écouter parce que d'une part, je n'ai pas envie de la contredire à nouveau tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé et comment elle a pu nous contrôler comme elle l'a fait et d'autre part, je ne crois qu'aucun de nous n'a réellement envie de t'entendre te plaindre comme tu le fais à chaque fois quand tu dois te nourrir d'animaux.

- Très bien, vu que je suis indésirable, je … resterai ici… (on espérait pourtant qu'elle se casse)

- Je vais te tenir compagnie proposa à nouveau Jake, lui prenant la main sans voir le petit sursaut de surprise et un peu de dégout de Tanya qui pourtant ne résista pas lorsqu'il l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

- Je crois que ces deux –là vont s'adonner à des activités pas très conve…

- Emmett ! Le coupai-je, merci de nous épargner tes pensées salaces s'il te plait ! »

Il se mit toutefois à rire comme un ours avant d'entraîner Rosalie par la main vers la forêt. Alice, qui bizarrement n'avait absolument rien dit depuis un temps anormalement long, me jeta un bref regard puis un sourire timide avant de les suivre accompagnés de Jasper. Carlisle entraînait Esmée aussi pour partir mais il s'arrêta avant de sortir :

« Edward, viens avec nous !

- J'arrive Carlisle, je te le promets. Bella, tu crois vraiment que ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il lorsque ses parents eurent quitté la pièce.

- Edward rassure-toi, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Et puis je ne suis pas toute seule… Jake et Tanya sont là. Même si elle ne m'aime pas et que c'est bien réciproque, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal directement. C'est une salle conne impulsive incapable de raisonner convenablement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas si méchante que ça.

- Tu es trop gentille comme toujours. Tu arrives toujours à trouver le bon en chacun…

- Ce n'est pas toujours une qualité, crois-moi ! Je vais aller préparer le dessert pour Emmett et je parie que vous serez de retour avant même que j'ai fini !

- Mais… je ne suis même pas sûr que ces deux-là te surveilleront correctement, dit-il en désignant Jacob et Tanya qui marchaient sur l'immense pelouse derrière la villa. On aurait dit deux ados qui se tournent autour sans savoir lequel des deux ferait le premier pas… dans d'autres circonstance je crois que j'aurai pu les trouver mignons mais là, la nausée me reprenait.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de surveillance, La confiance règne ! Dis-je d'un air boudeur pour le taquiner mais il ne se laissa pas prendre et me tira simplement la langue. A la limite, j'aime autant qu'ils restent dehors, fis-je d'un air dégouté. Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre ? «

Pour seule réponse, Edward éclata de rire et s'empara de mes lèves avec force. Sa langue caressa langoureusement la mienne alors que ses mains prenaient possession de mes cheveux, tirant délicieusement dessus pour me faire pencher la tête en arrière ce qui, indirectement, rapprocha mon corps du sien. Mes seins s'écrasaient contre son torse solide, ou plutôt son ventre car j'étais minuscule face à lui. Mes mains passèrent d'elles-mêmes sous son t-shirt afin d'apprécier chaque lignes dur et dessinée de ses muscles parfaits. A cette allure-là, nous allions reprendre nos activités abandonnées de la clairière en plein milieu du salon des Cullen… et je devais avouer que la sensation de pouvoir être surpris était étrangement très excitante. Edward délaissa mes lèvres pour poser sa bouche sur ma joue, puis sous mon oreille, traçant un chemin de baisers à la fois dures, tendres, possessifs et brûlants le long de ma gorge.

Soudain, mon instinct me secoua de toutes ses forces pour me faire quitter l'étreinte de mon amant dont la respiration était étrangement très saccadée. Je senti la pointe de sa langue lécher doucement la parcelle de peau cachant mon artère dont le sang pulsait de plus en plus vite. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, ayant peur de le blesser si je le repoussais alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait… mais le savait-il réellement ? Lorsqu'enfin je senti la pointe de ses dents aiguisées à l'endroit même où sa langue venait de passer, je ne pus m'empêcher de le stopper :

« Edward… non ! »

Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits mais à mon plus grand soulagement, il ne fit aucun geste pour continuer ce qu'il faisait ou pour me montrer son mécontentement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin avec moi et mon sang.

« Bella je…

- Non, pas de culpabilité ! C'est ma faute… tu es fatigué et faible à cause de moi. Depuis plusieurs semaines, nous avons partagé énormément de choses et j'ai une confiance aveugle en ta force de lutter contre l'appel de mon sang mais quoi qu'il se soit passé exactement il n'y a encore que quelques minutes, nous nous devons de rester prudent.

- Mais…

- Chuutt ! Le coupais-je par un rapide baiser. Aller, dépêche-toi de rejoindre les autres avant que Carlisle ne viennent te chercher ou pire, qu'il envoie Emmett qui ne se gênera pas pour faire des réflexions déplacées. Même si ça ne me plait guère, Tanya et Jacob sont là. File… je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, plus que tout, dit-il simplement en me serrant dans ses bras avant de partir à vitesse vampirique, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un petit courant d'air qui souleva légèrement mes cheveux. »

J'avais l'impression qu'un vide profond venait de s'ouvrir dans mon cœur. Bella, idiote que tu es ! Il sera bientôt de retour, me sermonnais-je.

C'est donc en essayant d'ignorer le plus possible les deux ados en rut qui se trouvaient dans le jardin que je m'attelai à préparer un petit repas dans la cuisine. Le frigo d'Esmée ainsi que ses placards étaient de véritables trésors. Je repérai des poivrons, du poulet et des épices ainsi que du miel… hum j'en avais déjà l'eau à la bouche. Des carottes, des courgettes ainsi que de la sauce soja et des nouilles chinoises accompagneront tout cela dans le wok. Mais avant de couper la viande et les légumes, je sorti le mascarpone et les œufs du frigo afin de préparer la mousse. C'est un dessert rapide mais il était indispensable qu'il séjourne un peu au frais avant d'être servit.

Lorsque j'ouvris la boîte à biscuits : il n'en restait malheureusement qu'un seul, tout perdu (Emmett ne devait pas être étranger à cela). Je me mis donc en quête d'un nouveau paquet à travers les meubles de cuisine, la buanderie et même la réserve secrète qu'Emmet cachait dans son sac de sport laissé dans la penderie de l'entrée : rien ! Faire un dessert aux speculoos sans speculoss… c'est un peu nul. J'en avais toujours un stock à la maison, en empruntant la voiture d'Edward, j'en aurais pour à peine dix minutes, quinze tout au plus, pour faire l'aller-retour jusque chez moi. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au jardin, Jake et l'autre grogniasse étaient toujours en train de discuter, elle riant à gorge déployée d'une ânerie qu'il venait de lui dire. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de leur rappeler ma présente et de leur parler. De toute façon, avec un peu de chance, ils ne remarqueraient même pas mon absence, d'une part parce que mon ami n'était pas du tout subtile et attentif et d'autre part, parce que Tanya semblait si fortement absorbée dans la contemplation des dents parfaitement blanches de Jake que même si je me coinçais la tête dans le four, j'aurai largement le temps de cuire avant qu'ils ne viennent à mon secours.

Par acquis de conscience, au cas où… je leur laissais un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine :

_« Suis partie chercher des biscuits chez moi avec la voiture d'Edward._

_Je ne fais que l'aller-retour._

_B. »_

C'était la première fois que je conduisais la voiture d'Edward et j'espérais qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop de l'avoir fait sans lui demander la permission. Je sortis donc celle-ci prudemment du garage, faisant bien attention de ne pas accrocher la Mercedes de Carlisle au passage. Bizarrement, au fond de moi, j'espérais voir apparaître Jake et Tanya sur l'allée de gravier que je remontais toujours doucement pour rejoindre la route. Ma conscience me disais que je faisais une erreur à partir ainsi, toute seule, alors que la nuit était tombée et que la journée avait si riche en événements.

« Tu es ridicule Bella, lançais-je aux petites voix dans ma tête qui me regardaient comme si j'étais une enfant en train de faire une grosse bêtise. J'ai vécu toute seule pendant presque un an et tout c'est toujours très bien passé.

- _Mais James n'était pas à tes trousses à ce moment-là !_ Me dirent mes petites voix en colère.

- Il n'est surement pas dans les parages, sinon les autres ne seraient pas partis chasser… enfin je crois. »

Je devenais complètement parano, et en plus je me mettais à parler à voix haute, toute seule. Toutefois, au fond de mon ventre se formait un nœud qui remontait doucement vers ma gorge. Je n'en avais que pour quelques minutes et tout allait très bien se passer… et le fait que je me sentais épiée maintenant que je me garais devant chez moi était le pur fruit de mon imagination, du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de me convaincre. Pourtant, toute les fois où j'ai eu la sensation être observée, cela c'était avéré exact et j'en avais eu la preuve, pas plus tard que le jour même avec les révélations de Jacob et d'Edward.

Lorsque je m'avançai vers la maison, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil vers le vieux hangar à disloqué et abandonné à quelques mettre en face de la rue. Petite, j'étais terrifiée par cet endroit, surtout lorsqu'il faisait noir car j'avais une fois rêvé qu'un fantôme blanc et rouge s'y cachait pour venir me manger. Mon père avait beau faire tout son possible pour me rassurer, j'étais toujours terrifiée par ce coin sombre, même en journée et Leah, qui le savait parfaitement, s'amusait avec ses amis à faire en sorte que ma peur s'accentue par des histoires terrifiantes mais à dormir debout.

Inconsciemment, je me mis à courir vers la porte et à chercher frénétiquement les clés dans mes poches. Mon cerveau travailla alors à du deux mille… les cases du puzzle se mirent en place toutes seules :

Un rêve qui explique quelque chose…

Un monstre blanc et rouge…. Ou à la peau blanche et aux yeux rouges…

Un monstre qui veut me manger…

Il bondit très vite et m'englouti…

Un rêve…

Un cauchemar…

… qui devient réalité !

Au fond de moi, je savais mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre : j'avais déjà vu cette scène une fois. Un peu comme quand vous avez une impression de déjà-vu lorsqu'on tourne la tête dans la rue. Il parait que c'est quand le cerveau fonctionne trop vite et range les informations reçues par nos sens dans la case « mémoire »… on a donc l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Mais ici, je savais que ce n'étais pas une impression, j'avais déjà vu cette scène dans mon rêve alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant.

Une franche panique me submergea alors et dans ma hâte, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte. Un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi et… il était là !

Je savais que ça devait arriver. Moi et ma détermination à vouloir me débrouiller toute seule.

Grand, la peau pâle et blafarde à la maigre lueur du lampadaire, un élastique rassemblant ses longs cheveux blonds… et ses yeux rouge sang sur son visage où un large sourire satisfait montrait à quel point il était arrivé à ses fins : James !

Il sorti de derrière le hangar d'un pas lent, tel un chat ayant coincé la souris dans un coin. J'arrivai enfin à entrer chez moi et pris le temps de refermer la porte à clé. Il dû l'entendre car son rire machiavélique arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles et m'empli d'une sueur froide.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'une simple porte pourra m'arrêter ? Dit-il d'une voix calme et posée. »

Je savais pertinemment que non mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire comme ça. La peur et l'adrénaline me donnait un peu de courage pour essayer de lui échapper. Avec un peu de chance et une bonne étoile… pourquoi pas ? Il était hors de question que je meurs le jour où Jacob ressuscitait et revenait dans la vie de sa famille. Autant il y a encore quelques mois, bien que je ne sois pas suicidaire, je n'avais plus goût à la vie, autant aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était grandement menacée, mon existence me paraissait plus qu'importante et valait la peine que je me batte pour elle. Je couru donc à travers la maison, entendant derrière moi le bruit de la porte que James venait de défoncer.

« Court petite salope, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois ! Cria-t-il en riant de plus belle. »

J'étais morte de trouille et au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison. Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux toutes seules. Pauvres idiotes, les héroïnes de films d'horreurs ont toujours le cran de s'échapper… ou de crier… mais pas de pleurer ! Alors que je me retournai au-dessus des escaliers, je l'aperçu plus bas, posant un pied sur la première marche, son regard illuminé par un rayon de lune glaçant de plus belle chaque cellule de mon pauvre corps de chiffon. Je n'avais aucune chance, je le savais et lui aussi.

« La peur rend ton sang encore plus attirant, dit-il la voix rauque, un peu comme si j'étais la friandise la plus désirable qu'il soit. Je désespérais de ne pas te trouver accompagnée de ta garde rapprochée. Soit ils sont stupides, soit ils en ont marre de toi. »

Je ne pris pas attention à ses allégations et fis de mon mieux pour bloquer rapidement ma porte, bien que je savais la chose tout à fait inutile mais ça le retarderai un peu le temps que je puisse rassembler mes esprits et réfléchir à une éventuelle échappatoire. Je l'entendais toujours monter les marches de l'escalier, une après l'autre… il faisait durer son plaisir intentionnellement car s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il m'aurait attrapé avant même que je ne sois descendue de la voiture d'Edward.

Edward… comment allait-il réagir après qu'il ait appris ma mort ? Il voudrait se venger… mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui ? Peut-être pourrais-je négocier avec James pour qu'il le laisse tranquille ainsi que toute la famille ? Je devais me concentrer mais je n'y arrivais pas, trop de paramètres brouillant mon esprit. Je tournais en rond à travers ma chambre mais aucune issue favorable ne m'apparaissait. Peut-être que Jake et l'autre blonde ont remarqué que j'étais partie et vont arriver pour vérifier que je vais bien ? Mais même s'ils s'étaient rendu compte de mon absence, ils ne viendraient pas voir jusqu'ici sauf si je mets trop de temps à revenir et bien que j'avais l'impression que le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse folle, je suis presque sûre qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça que j'avais quitté la villa Cullen.

« . .es.là ! Articula James d'une voix trainante, grattant doucement à la porte. J'entends même ta pauvre petite cervelle d'humaine, faible, réfléchir à une issue mais il n'y en a aucune ! »

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir d'entendre ma voix tremblante. La panique était toujours bien présente dans mes veines et bien que j'avais envie d'être forte et de le défier fièrement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être morte de trouille et mes larmes ne cessaient pas de couler, traçant un chemin brûlant de mes yeux vers le long de mes joues puis de mon mentons. Il avait raison, j'étais une humaine, faible, et j'allais probablement mourir dans les minutes qui suivent, servant de repas à un vampire sanguinaire.

Il dû entendre que j'avais ouvert la fenêtre, dans un dernier espoir de pouvoir m'échapper, bien que la hauteur m'empêchait de sauter sans avoir l'assurance d'être entière à l'arrivée. Il éclata la porte de ma chambre avec grands bruits et facilité ainsi que tous les meubles que j'avais trainés dans une vaine tentative de le ralentir et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il me tenait déjà par le cou, me soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol, son souffle glacé balayant mon nez. Sa main était étrangement très froide elle aussi.

Edward m'avait expliqué que la sensation que j'avais à leur contact n'était pas normal, ne comprenant pas où il voulait exactement en venir, mais là, je me rendais compte de ce qu'il voulait m'expliquer. James était du marbre effrayant. La manière dont il me regardait, comme un bout de viande me glaça davantage. De plus, la façon dont il me tenait m'empêchait de respirer correctement.

« Délicieuse Isabella, dit-il en humant l'air à même ma peau, je suis ravi d'enfin de rencontrer de si près.

- Ce n'est… abso…lument pas réci…proque, articulaire difficilement.

- Et tu as de l'humour, en toute circonstance. Comment ce cher Edward a-t-il bien pu résister et ne pas gouter à ce fabuleux nectar qui coule entre tes veines ?

- Ca a été compliqué… mais avec un peu de bonne volonté… y a toujours moyen. Vous devriez… essayer.

- Je n'ai jamais été d'un naturel patient, rit-il, son regard encore plus fou ne quittant pas mon cou. Mais je crois que j'ai quand même fait preuve d'une grande patience avant de pouvoir te rencontrer en face. Un cru comme le tien, il faut le déguster lentement. Je suis affamé, mais je compte bien profiter du repas un bon bout de temps.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Tentais-je, espérant gagner du temps au cas où quelqu'un viendrait par miracle à mon secours.

- Que ton corps fonctionne correctement. Normalement, si j'arrive à me contrôler, je pourrais profiter de ton sang sans te mordre et en bonne petite humaine, tu en produiras au fur et à mesure.

- Vous avez déjà fait ça ? Espérant que finalement, il me tue directement au lieu de me faire subir tout cela.

- Evidemment ! Lorsqu'on arrive à se contrôler, les humains sont un garde mangé inépuisable… mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait ta fragrance ! Si le goût est aussi délicieux que le bouquet, cela risque d'être intéressant. Ton petit ami ne t'a pas expliqué tout cela ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur ce ton mielleux qui me donnait envie de vomir.

- Non… articulais-je de plus en plus difficilement tellement sa main resserrait mon cou. »

J'avais envie de lui lancer des coups de pied mais je savais que ça serait une tentative totalement vaine contre sa force et son corps deinvincible. Je n'avais aucune issue… et finalement, j'avais à présent envie de mourir plutôt que d'imaginer la vie qui m'attendait pour la suite.

« Et puis, continua James en plaçant sa main libre sur ma joue, la caressant durement et la faisant descendre sur mon sein droit puis sur mon ventre, il semblerait qu'Edward ait découvert un nouveau moyen de s'amuser avec la nourriture. Pour qu'il résiste tant à ton sang et délaisse le cul de Tanya pour le tien, c'est que tu as plus de chose à offrir… et ça me tente bien d'essayer aussi, ajouta-t-il en glissant sa main sur mes fesses puis entre mes cuisses. »

Alors que ma peur me faisait encore plus paniquer, la bile monta toute seule dans ma gorge et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui cracher dans les yeux. Ma haine me donnant sans doute enfin la force de réagir à ses paroles et ses gestes répugnants.

« Salle garce ! Jura-t-il en m'envoyant valser avec force contre le mur, mon pauvre corps se fracassant avec bruit, pulvérisant au passage ma bibliothèque. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et analyse les endroits où j'avais mal (en somme partout), il m'avait de nouveau attrapée par le cou pour me maintenir en place. Tu vas apprendre à te comporter correctement si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ton petit Cullen !

- Non ! Criai-je presque. Pas Edward, ne lui faites rien ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Mes paroles faisant écho dans ma tête, me rappelant soudain le rêve que j'avais fait juste avant qu'Edward ne me révèle sa véritable identité.

- Alors ferme là et ne recommence jamais cela !

- Pas question, criais-je à nouveau. Non je ne veux pas et les Cullen n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, tentais-je de dire en me débattant vainement pour m'échapper. Je vous en supplie…

- Ta gueule ! Hurla-t-il en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Maintenant, c'est moi qui décide, articula-t-il doucement, et tu vas te tenir bien sagement et faire ce que je dis ! »

A ce moment, on entendit une voiture ralentir au dehors et une vague d'espoir me submergea. Une micro seconde d'inattention me permis de dégager ma bouche et je me mis à crier de toute mes forces :

« Au secours !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer, salope ! Hurla James à son tour en me balançant à nouveau de l'autre côté de la pièce. »

Ma tête se fracassa la première contre le mur avant que le reste de mon corps disloqué ne subisse à nouveau la gravité et s'écrase sur le sol tout aussi dur. Ma jambe fit un drôle de bruit mais la douleur qui s'en suivit n'était rien comparée à celle que je ressentais derrière ma tête. Malgré tout, mon attention et mon ouïe était aux aguets du moindre signe que quelqu'un venait à mon secours mais malheureusement, je n'entendais absolument plus rien, plus de voiture… la respiration énervée de James et la douleur sourde de mon crâne m'indiquait que j'étais toujours en vie mais totalement seule face à mon bourreau.

James me regardait à présent en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre, respirant fortement l'air tout en s'approchant de moi. C'est là que je me rendis compte en regardant mes doigts qui venait de frotter machinalement l'arrière de ma tête que je compris : du sang. Je n'étais qu'une humaine et ma peau n'avait pas résisté aux chocs.

« Cette odeur… fis James complètement hilare. C'est… magnifique. »

Il s'approchait doucement mais je voyais bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Ma fin était proche et j'espérais en définitive qu'elle ne serait pas trop longue à venir.

« Délicieuse petite chose… articula-t-il doucement, comment te résister ? Jamais je n'avais senti pareil nectar. »

Je n'arrivais plus à articuler le moindre mot, l'adrénaline ayant quitté tout mon corps. La tête me tournais de plus en plus et ma vue devenait de plus en plus floue… je devais sans doute avoir une commotion. James m'attrapa par le bras et me tira pour me mettre debout avec une telle violence que mon épaule craqua elle aussi. La douleur m'arracha un cri bref mais je me sentais tout d'un coup tellement fatiguée que je n'avais plus le courage de me battre.

« Oups, dit-il, son sourire machiavélique de retour sur ses lèvres. Je crois que je t'ai déboîté l'épaule, ajouta-t-il en riant. »

Il me lâcha mais je m'écrasais à nouveau au sol, ma jambe probablement cassée ne me supportant plus. James éclata à nouveau de rire avant de s'accroupir devant moi. Il passa une main à l'arrière de ma tête, la maintenant du bout de mon menton avec l'autre. Il appuya douloureusement à l'endroit où je devais être blessée car la douleur me brouilla encore plus la vue. J'aperçu tout de même ses doigts ensanglantés revenir devant lui. Il les respira fortement avant de les lécher avec passion, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il savourait le début de son repas.

Je me sentais violée. C'est probablement ce qu'il allait techniquement m'arriver s'il parvenait à mettre son plan à exécution mais jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie aussi humiliée et privée de mes droits. Il me volait quelque chose de précieux que je n'aurais pu offrir qu'à une seule personne. La même à qui j'avais donné mon cœur : Edward.

Les larmes coulèrent malgré moi. J'avais mal à la tête, mal à l'épaule, à la jambe et même un peu partout en fait… mais la douleur de mon cœur était déchirante au point que j'en avais des difficultés à respirer.

« Je parie qu'il n'a jamais osé même imaginer te gouter de cette manière. Il avait peut- être trop peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'un petit con faible et lâche !

- Je vous interdits de l'insulter ! Chuchotais-je difficilement, me sentant partir petit à petit.

- Eh, reste avec moi, dit-il en me giflant. C'est moi qui décide et je l'insulte si je veux…

- Non…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, me coupa-t-il. ! »

Il me secoua légèrement mais ma tête ballota de gauche à droite. Mes forces me quittaient. Je ne voulais pas qu'il profite de moi comme il le faisait et voulait le faire.

« Laissez-moi partir…

- Hors de question, dit-il en récoltant à nouveau un peu de sang du bout de ses doigts avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. »

J'étais écœurée. J'essayai de me remettre debout et de m'écarter de lui mais je n'y arrivais absolument pas, ce qui le fit rire. Mes larmes, reprirent alors de plus belle.

« Arrête un peu de faire autant de bruit pendant mon repas… c'est très désagréable. Et tien-toi tranquille sinon je vais devoir te faire taire à ma manière, encore une fois.

- Et alors ? J'en ai rien à foutre espèce de taré !

- Oh, oh, … et ne m'insulte pas !

- Tu le fais bien toi, dis-je faiblement.

- Je suis ton maître et tu me dois le respect ! S'énerva-t-il en serrant à nouveau sa main sur mon cou.

- Je ne suis à personne !

- Oh que si ! Et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi alors maintenant tu vas te calmer sinon tu vas le regretter !

- Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, articulais-je, mes forces réapparaissant faiblement. Bon sang, tue-moi qu'on en finisse ! Criai-je.

- Avec ce que je viens de gouter, crois-moi, le jeu ne fais que commencer ! »

Et sur ce, il me gifla tellement fort que je sombrai dans l'inconscience qui menaçait de me submerger depuis déjà quelques minutes. Les visages d'Edward et sa famille, de Jake, Billy, Rachel, Paul et Emily, et même ceux de Leah et Renée m'apparurent les uns après les autres. C'était ça mourir et revoir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? Non… non je savais intérieurement que la douleur des coups m'avaient simplement fait perdre connaissance mais j'étais toujours bien vivante.

Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Mon futur était à présent dans les mains de ce vampire totalement fou et sadique qui allait probablement me torturer afin d'assouvir ses moindres désires.

La douleur de mon cœur était probablement celle qui me faisait le plus mal par rapport à la douleur physique que m'infligeait James. Il m'enlevait tout espoir d'être auprès des gens que j'aimais… et quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que mon futur et mon avenir se déroulerait dans les même conditions que mon esprit : dans le noir !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que les personnes qui préfèrent les histoires cool et guillerettes sont toujours là. Vous imaginez bien que l'enfer ne fait que commencer… <strong>_

_**J'espère sincèrement vous fournir une suite dans un délai plus court que pour ce chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt ! Et merci à ceux qui continuent à me suivre :)**_


End file.
